Los señores de Dragones The Dragonmasters
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: UA Actualizado110305 Durante el verano algo pasa en Privet Drive, algo que lanzara a Harry a un nuevo mundo en el que tendra que probarse para entrar en las brumas de los señores de Dragones.Traduccion de The Dragonmasters de Naia
1. Prologo

Nada de esta historia me pertenece yo simplemente soy su traductora snif ;_;. Esta gran historia es de Naia así que si queréis seguir leyendo la tengo en mis favoritos :P

**PROLOGO**

Una persona encapuchada, subía a la parte más alta de los montes de la zona. Podía verse que era un guerrero, todo en su forma de andar, de estarlo demostraba. Una vez que llego a lo alto del monte, miro hacia el cielo nocturno, mirando fijamente a las estrellas de una constelación en particular: la constelación del Dragón. Durante unos pocos minutos, no paso nada. El extraño encapuchado bajo la mirada suspirando fuertemente. Entonces, de repente, miro hacia arriba, como si estuviera escuchando una música inaudible. Su mirada estaba fija en la constelación. Delante de sus ojos esas estrellas empezaron a brillar mas y más. Hubo un resplandor y doce rayos de luz fueron lanzados hacia la tierra. 

El hombre sonrió 

" Al fin… Estarán pronto aquí…Debemos prepararnos…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había vuelto de Hogwarts: dos aburridas y sosas semanas. Los Dursley habían estado ignorándole todo el tiempo, solo hablando con él cuando era absolutamente necesario, es decir, cuando le ordenaban hacer algo. Como resultado, Harry había hecho ya todos sus deberes y había empezado a memorizar sus libros de texto, lo que le hizo sonreír

Hermione estaría encantada de oírlo…

Pero la sonrisa se borro rápido de su cara

Había recibido una carta de Dumbledore dos días después de llegar donde los Dursley que le decía que no podría comunicarse con nadie este verano. También le decía que no podría ir donde los Weasley. Con el resurgimiento de Voldemort tenia que estar en Privet Drive todo el verano.

Como Dudley seguía a dieta, Harry no estaba comiendo mucho y esta vez no tenia la ayuda de sus amigos. Afortunadamente llevaba con él algo de dinero muggle y podía comprarse algo de comida de vez en cuando. Era lo único que le permitía seguir así, si no ya se habría desmayado de agotamiento. Además, la ración que se le permitía comer era solo suficiente para alguien que no hacia nada, pero no para alguien que tenia que trabajar. Y él era obligado a trabajar. Ya le habían hecho limpiar la casa entera y el desván. Había tenido que cocinar, ir con su tía cuando iba a comprar para llevarle las bolsas y más. Ahora le habían asignado limpiar el jardín. Bueno si aun podía llamársele jardín. Era mas parecido a una pequeña selva. Harry podía apostar que nadie había puesto un pie en él en todo el año. En este momento estaba quitando las malas hierbas. Suspiro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente e intentando ignorar su reseca garganta. Había estado en el jardín durante cuatro horas y hoy el tiempo era cálido y seco, el tipo de día en que lo que quieres hacer es tumbarte bajo un árbol mientras bebes un refresco o quizás mientras te comes un helado. Mientras estaba intentando arrancar una mala hierba que no cooperaba demasiado, sintió un dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de su cuello. El dolor solo duro unos pocos segundos. Harry miro alrededor y vio una abeja volando

"Genial"-murmuro-" Incluso los bichos están en contra mía…", se puso una mano en el cuello, encogiéndose cuando toco el lugar donde la abeja debía haberle picado. Intento sentir si el bicho había dejado su aguijón, pero se sintió aliviado al no notar nada. Encogiéndose de hombros, no dio importancia al suceso y volvió al trabajo. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

El encapuchado estaba de vuelta en el monte, pero esta vez estaba escoltado por otras dos personas y llevaba un orbe plateado. Pulso algo en el y el orbe se abrió liberando una sombra. 

"Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth jerxos an'll whukas, hos tur Drak'yr crihjil vieth." 

La sombra asintió y desapareció. 

" Llegaran hoy" anuncio el hombre a sus compañeros 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Durante toda la semana siguiente, Harry continuo trabajando en el jardín. Al final de la semana casi había terminado su trabajo: había cortado el césped, quitado las malas hierbas de toda la zona, podado los árboles, plantado flores nuevas. Todo lo que tenia que hacer ahora era regarlas. 

Su tía, que le había estado mirando mientras cocinaba para estar segura de que estaba trabajando, abrió la ventana y gritó. 

"¡Chico!, Cuando hayas terminado tienes que pintar la valla" 

Entonces cerro la ventana y volvió a su cocina. 

Harry lanzo una mirada de asco en su dirección. Siempre podías confiar en ella para encontrarle algo que hacer. 

Preparándose, termino de regar las flores y fue a coger una brocha y pintura. Los Dursley habían comprado pintura marrón. 

Empezó a trabajar con cuidado de no dejar caer nada en el suelo. Había medio terminado cuando empezó a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. No le dio importancia. Había estado trabajando al sol durante toda la tarde, era normal que le doliera la cabeza. Pero según pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo mas y más doloroso, en particular en la parte de atrás de su cuello. El dolor era ahora atroz. Su visión era borrosa por las lagrimas y a sus alrededores todo daba vueltas. Dejo caer la brocha al suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Al final se desmayo, el dolor era demasiado para soportarlo. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry volvió lentamente en sí. Su primera sensación fue que ya no estaba tumbado en la hierba. Parecía que estaba descansando en una cama. Todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que había mas gente en la habitación. Estaban hablando.

" ¿Pero como ha podido pasar?" este estaba casi histérico 

" No lo sé", contesto una voz fría." No había pasado nunca antes…" 

"¿Podría ser un error?" 

" ¡Tu has visto la marca igual que yo!. ¡El ha sido elegido!" 

" Pero…pero…¡Es imposible! ¡No puede ser!¡Un simple humano no puede ser elegido!" 

" Aparentemente es posible incluso aunque dude que un humano pueda seguir nuestro entrenamiento…" 

Harry oyó claramente la repulsa y el desdén en la forma en que la segunda persona pronunciaba la palabra "humano". 

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" 

"Le daremos una vuelta tan pronto como se despierte así como unas cuantas explicaciones, entonces le dejaremos en la habitación de la elección. Demenor sabrá que hacer" 

"¿Estas seguro? ¿No deberíamos borrar su memoria y mandarle de vuelta a su mundo? ¡El no pertenece a nuestro mundo!" 

"No podemos, tiene la marca, debe ser entrenado incluso aunque dude que sea capaz de hacer algo…" 

"Esta bien…" 

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando alrededor. Aparentemente las dos personas no apreciaban demasiado a los humanos y el no estaba deseando hablar con ellos. 

"Al fin estas despierto"- dijo la voz fría de forma cortante. 

La vista de Harry esta aun un poco borrosa. Parpadeo varias veces y miro a las personas que estaban junto a el. Sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendido 

¡Eran elfos!. El de la voz fría era alto y musculoso. Tenia el pelo oscuro hasta los hombros y recogido en una coleta y los ojos gris acero. Su compañero era mas bajo con el pelo castaño hasta las orejas y los ojos color avellana. Ambos tenían las orejas puntiagudas y un mechón de pelo plateado. 

El moreno le lanzo una mirada dura a Harry, lo que le confundió un poco. ¿Qué había hecho para merecérsela? 

" Levántate humano, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no hay tiempo que perder" 

Harry obedeció inmediatamente y les siguió fuera de la habitación. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Traducción: 

"Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth jerxos an'll whukas, hos tur Drak'yr lyan'yr crihjil vieth." 

"Saludos espíritu del Dragón. Tráenos a los jóvenes a nuestro cuidado, para que la historia de los señores de los Dragones continúe" 

Esto es todo, para la semana que viene intentare tener traducido el próximo capitulo, si queréis claro. Dejadme review diciéndomelo y también si tenéis alguna sugerencia para que mejore mi traducción 

Besos 

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^ 


	2. Primeros dias

_Ya he welto, solo decir que cualquier cosa q tenga que deciros ira puesto tras una __N/T (__nota de la traductora :P) XDD _

Capitulo Uno

Los dos elfos le dieron una pequeña vuelta, prácticamente sin hablar, mas exactamente diciéndole una o dos palabras. Harry estaba realmente confundido, no sólo por su comportamiento, si no también por la situación ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?. Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. No se atrevía a preguntarlas, viendo la expresión de sus caras. Le enseñaron el área principal, el área de los aprendices, donde estaría, la de los señores, la sala común donde comían. El edificio era bastante extraño, parecía no tener techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas con plantas. Entonces fue llevado fuera y le mostraron el área de combate, los prados de los caballos,las habitaciones de entrenamiento…Finalmente le trajeron de vuelta al edificio principal y se pararon delante de una gran puerta. Estaba hecha de una mezcla de acero y plata. En ella había impresos nueve animales. Estudiándolos mas de cerca, Harry se dio cuenta de que eran nueve dragones. Miro expectante a los dos elfos. El moreno le miro a la cara.

" Escucha atentamente humano" Paró, asegurándose de que tenia toda la atención de Harry. "Estas aquí en la zona principal de los Señores de Dragones. En esta habitación cada nuevo aprendiz es elegido por uno de los señores que se convertirá en su supervisor.El o Ella es responsable del aprendiz hasta que este es emparejado. Cuando entres debes estar en silencio. No hables si no se te dice que lo hagas" 

Harry asintió. 

"Bien, vamos ahora" 

Abrió las puertas y entro seguido de su compañero y de Harry. La charla de la habitación murió según entraban en la habitación. Todos los ojos se fijaron en ellos, o más precisamente en Harry. Él miró hacia abajo, bastante incomodo con toda la atención que estaba consiguiendo. Se dio cuenta que los dos elfos se habían unido a sus amigos. El silencio fue finalmente roto por una voz fuerte. 

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, vamos a comenzar la ceremonia" Harry miró al oradory se encontró con un par de ojos azules, un poco como los de Dumbledore, pero estos no brillaban solos cuando le miraba.El oradorparecía mayor que el resto de personas presentes, aparentemente era el líder. 

"Bienvenidos Dragonlings,soy Demenor, líder de este grupo. Ahora caminad hacia delante y hacer constar vuestro nombre para que podáis ser elegidos." 

Inmediatamente, once jóvenes, todos alrededor de la edad de Harry caminaron al centro de la habitación. Aun realmente confuso, Harry se unió a ellos. 

El primero en hablar fue un elfo alto y de pelo moreno. 

"Soy Teneb" Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido. 

Demenor se volvió hacia los señores. 

" ¿Alguno acepta a Teneb como su jerxos?" 

Un elfo levantó la mano. 

"Yo, Kario, acepto a Teneb como mi jerxos" 

Teneb hizo una reverencia. 

"Yo, Teneb, juro obediencia al Maestro Kario" 

Uno por uno todos los jóvenes fueron elegidos por un señor. Había seis elfos: Teneb, Inir, Vlad, Xjahl, Malisa y Arnelle. Los cinco restantes no se parecían a nada que Harry conociera. Todos parecían humanos excepto por ciertos detalles. Dos tenían el cabello blanco y ojos naranjas. Tenían, además, solo cuatro dedos en sus manos. Eran Magis como Harry pronto aprendería. Los Magis eran primos de los elfos, pero debido a un prolongado contacto con magia muy poderosa, su apariencia había cambiado así como sus poderes. Los Magis eran capaces de manipular las corrientes de magia. Se llamaban Garth y Ophelia. Los otros tres eran Elementales. Como los Magis, eran primos de los elfos, pero fueron divididos en cuatro grupos reconocibles por su apariencia. Uno de los tres jóvenes, llamado Kobalt, era obviamente un Elemental de Agua, con su pelo púrpura oscuro y sus ojos azul océano, l segundo, Ribor, era de Tierra, tenia el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos marrones. La ultima, Chrisianne era de Aire, con sus mechones gris plata y sus ojos grises. Los tres tenían la piel muy pálida, casi transparente. Finalmente fue el turno de Harry. Dio un paso adelante y dijo, temblando un poco: 

"Soy Harry" 

Demenor hizo su pregunta otra vez, pero esta vez mas forzadamente. 

Nadie respondió, la habitación estaba sepulcralmente silenciosa. 

Harry miro alrededor, solo encontrando miradas frías y desafiantes. Se movió de un pie a otrorealmente incomodo. 

Demenor repitió su pregunta, solo contestada por un silencio espeso. 

El silencio fue solo roto por una voz áspera

"No te canses repitiendo la pregunta Demenor, ninguno de nosotros quiere coger un débil humano como su jerxos. Solo nos traería vergüenza"

Demenor suspiro, como si hubiera esperado esta reacción 

Harry estaba ahora mirando al suelo verdaderamente herido por estas palabras. 

"Bien" dijo el elfo "Como ninguno quiere escogerte, humano, no me queda otra opción que tomarte bajo mi cuidado" 

Harry hizo una reverencia, con sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza 

"Yo, Harry, juro obediencia al Señor Demenor" dijo, repitiendo las palabras de los otros aprendices. 

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio, rotos por la voz de Demenor. 

" Esta bien, los señores se llevaran sus jerxos con ellos y les explicaran unas cuantas cosas. Les deseo buena noche" Su voz manifestaba claramente que eran despedidos. 

Solo Harry y Demenor permanecieron en la habitación.

"Bien, Harry, tu situación es bastante peculiar…"dijo el elfo lentamente. 

Harry permaneció en silencio, no sabiendo que decir. 

"Bastante peculiar desde luego…" repitió "Creo que te mereces unas cuantas explicaciones" 

Harry asintió lentamente. 

"Esta bien, estas aquí en el cuartel central de los Señores de Dragones. Es un grupo compuesto en su mayoría por elfos, pero también por unos pocos Magis y Elementales. Nuestra principal característica es que todos estamos emparejados con un dragón." 

"¡¿Un dragón?! soltó Harry 

Hubo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sí un dragón. Pero no los que tú estas acostumbrado a ver. Estos son diferentes, más inteligentes y con mas recursos.Pueden hablar telepáticamente y emparejarse con alguien. Hay nueve tipos divididos en tres grupos: El primero los dragones mentales: son el Azurean" un dibujo de un dragón azul apareció. Era grande con garrasplateadas, pequeñas y afilados pinchosen la cabeza y en el cuello, Grandes pinchos en las alas azul oscuro y hojasafiladas como cuchillas (**N/T**: me refiero a la hoja de 1 cuchillo o una espada no las de las plantas) en las piernas así como al final de la cola. 

"Estos son los más fuertes, los más resistentesde su grupo. Después el Dawnris" otro dibujo siguió a estas palabras. Grandes alas color rojo claro, un cuerpo coloreado en tonos pastel desde el amarillo al rojo, una corona de pinchos en la cabeza, pequeñas hojasen el cuello y en la cola y garras de color rubí. Era más pequeño que el Azurean. "Realmente rápidos, agudos reflejos y gran memoria. Los últimos de este grupo son los Duskers" Otro dibujo apareció. Era de un pequeño dragón cubierto con escamas cuyos colores eran púrpura oscuro, azul oscuro o negro. Sus alas eran violeta oscuro. Tenia dos cuernos en la cabeza, pequeños pinchos sobre los ojos, garras oscuras y pinchosredondos en la cola. "Su principal ventaja son sus habilidades de camaleón. Este dragón puede mezclarse con su medio, haciendo imposible verles" (**N/T:** Dawn significa amanecer y Dusk atardecer de ahí los colores que tienen esos dragones) 

Demenor tomo aire y miro a Harry que miraba fijamente los dibujos. 

"El segundo grupo esta compuesto por los dragones Elementales: primero los Firelans que tienen control sobre el fuego" Un nuevo dibujo apareció. Era un dragón bastante grande. Era rojo y naranja con dos cuernos en la cabeza. Sus alas y el final de su cola estaban hechos de fuego. " Después van los Dewats que controlan el agua" El dragón se parecía un montón al Azurean, excepto que era más pequeño, tenia menos pinchos y su cuerpo parecía hecho de agua. "Los terceros son los Wiscand que dominan el aire". Este dragón era bastante extraño. Era difícil de describir ya que su cuerpo parecía borroso. Sus alas eran transparentes, tenia dos cuernos hechos de aire arremolinado y los ojos blancos fluorescentes "Los Wiscand son capaces de hacerse invisibles. Y los últimos, los Quear con control sobre la tierra". Era el dragón más grande que Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía hecho de roca con piernas macizas y grandes alas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pequeños pinchos y dos hojasterminaban su cola. 

Demenor se paro de nuevo. 

Harry estaba sorprendido mas allá de lo posible. 

"Finalmente los dos últimos dragones. Son dragones mágicos. Primero las Enmags" 

Harry estaba admirado por el dibujo de este dragón. Si tuviera que describir algo mágico hubiera sido esto. Grandes alas plateadas, un cuerpo delgado y cremoso que irradiaba magia, una chispa de color del arco iris en su cuello y pequeños pinchos sobre su cabeza. 

"Las Enmags son todas hembras y poderosas sanadoras, pero también poco comunes.Pero los menos comunes son los Sowarocs" 

Si el anterior dragón irradiaba magia, este irradiaba magia pero de forma más importante poder. Parecía regio, como un jefe, un líder. Grandes alas doradas con pinchos plateados, escamas que parecían de diamante. Grandes garras y hojas en la cola, cuello y cabeza. 

"Los Sowarocs son los más poderosos de los dragones. Pueden controlas la magia, son luchadores letales y prácticamente inmunes a todo tipo de hechizos" 

Harry solo asintió, completamente asombrado por el dibujo. 

"Ahora a otro tema, serás entrenado durante dos años antes de ser emparejado. Tu entrenamiento consta de diferentes partes: lucha con espadas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, artes marciales, tiro con arco, equitación, magia mental, magia incluyendo curación, seguir rastros… Tu y los otros aprendices estaréis bajo el cuidado de los maestros de cada campo" 

Harry asintió otra vez. 

"Una ultima cosa, como sabes soy tu supervisorpero también soy el líder de los Señores de Dragones, así que estoy realmente ocupado y apreciaría que no vinieras a mi demasiado a menudo" 

Una vez más Harry asintió. 

"Bien. Te mostrare el dormitorio de los aprendices. Sígueme" 

Le guió a una puerta negra. 

"Aquí es. Buenas noches y buena suerte con tu entrenamiento, la necesitaras" 

Antes de que Harry pudiera agradecérselo, se había ido. Encogiéndose de hombros miro la puerta aterrado ante la reacción de los otros de la habitación. Preparándose abrió la puerta y entró. 

Se encontró con un denso silencio y duras miradas. 

Mordiéndose los labios se encamino hacia la única cama vacía que quedaba, en la esquina de la derecha, cerca de la ventana. En silencio miro las bolsas que había encima de ella, encontrando ropa, algo de jabón… Empezó a ponerlo en los cajones de debajo de la cama, oyendo a los otros hablar en susurros entre ellos. 

"¡No puedo creer que un humano haya sido elegido!"Dijo de repente uno de los Magis, Garth recordó Harry, asegurándose de que le oyera. 

"Si, es decir, ¿Cómo puede un débil humano emparejarse con un dragón? Añadió un elfo rubio, Vlad. 

"¿Sabéis que necesitan palos de madera para hacer magia?" replico el Elemental Tierra, Ribor 

"¿De verdad?" 

"Sí Patético ¿verdad? ¡Y yo pensaba que los trolls eran estúpidos!" 

"Bueno, los humanos pueden ser el siguiente paso en su evolución" 

"No sé…¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al humano?" 

"¡Excelente idea!. ¡Eh, humano!" 

Harry, que había actuado como si estuviera sordo, miro al elfo. 

"¿Es tu madre un troll?" 

Harry cerro los puños, pero permaneció en silencio. Estaban poniéndole un cebopero no podía caer en su trampa. 

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?" 

"Quizás es mudo" dijo la Elemental aire, Chrisianne. 

"O demasiado estúpido..quiero decir, si su madre es realmente un troll… 

Parecía que podrían seguir durante horas pero Teneb les interrumpió. 

"¿Terminasteis? Creo que la cena esta lista" 

"¿Sí? ¡Vamos!" exclamó otro elfo Xjahl. 

Abandonaron la habitación. Harry se miro la mano. Había cerrado los puños con tanta fuerza que se había cortado. Obligándose a calmarse, respiro hondo y salió de la habitación camino de la sala común.

Se sentó en el extremo más alejado de la mesa reservada a los aprendices.

Durante toda la cena, permaneció en silencio, haciendo que no oía las burlas de los otros jóvenes.

Tan pronto como se les permitió irse, se fue derecho a su habitación, se cambio y se fue a la cama. Oyó al resto llegar unas horas mas tarde e hizo que estaba dormido. Le costo mucho dormirse. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ese trato?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por la mañana fue despertado con agua helada. Completamente empapado y temblando miro alrededor hasta encontrar un cubo suspendido en el aire sobre él. Sin ningún aviso paro de estarlo y cayo justo en su cabeza. La sorpresa le hizo sentirse un poco mareado.

"¿Al fin despierto humano?" pregunto Chrisianne con una sonrisa falsa

"¡Date prisa Chris o llegaremos tarde al desayuno!" gritó Garth.

"¡Voy!" chillo la chica antes de volver a mirar a Harry "Deberías darte prisa humano o llegaras tarde…"

Tan pronto como se fue, el se levanto, vistió y corrió a la sala común, todos habían casi terminado. Se tomo rápidamente el desayuno y se dirigió a su primera clase, lucha con espadas.

Fue el ultimo en llegar. Su maestro le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, observándole.

"Bien, como dije antes, soy Effilin y os enseñare el arte de la lucha. Estoy seguro que la mayoría de vosotros" echó un vistazo a Harry "lo haréis bien. Empezaremos luchando con espadas. Os daré a cada uno una espada y entonces os enseñare algunos movimientos básicos" En unos pocos minutos todos tenían una en sus manos. Harry encontraba la suya realmente pesada. Tenia problemas levantándola.

"Ahora miradme" dijo el elfo en alto antes de demostrar una serie de movimientos simples y sencillos. Les hizo hacerlos varias veces, corrigiéndoles y elogiándoles uno por uno. Parecía particularmente amable con Teneb quien se movía con facilidad, aparentemente acostumbrado a sujetar una espada. Alcanzo a Harry cuando este ejecutaba la serie por quinta vez. Sus brazos se estaban cansando de sujetar la espada y estaba jadeando.

"Bien, ¿Demasiado pesada para ti?"

Harry no supo que decir.

"Un poco…"

"¡Un poco! ¡Pero si un bebe podría sujetar esa espada!¡Y tu equilibrio es horrible, mira!" para probarlo Effilin le dio un buen empujón, mandándole al suelo

"Sin equilibrio, sin fuerza…¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Los otros jóvenes estaban riendo disimuladamente ante esto.

"Devuélveme la espada, no eres digno de llevarla aun"

Sin una palabra Harry se la devolvió. El elfo la puso otra vez en la pared y cogió un largo palo de madera al que le puso dos anillos de acero.

"Toma esto y practica con él. Al menos no te harás daño ni se lo harás a nadie mas con él"

Garth estaba imitando a Harry a espaldas del profesor.

Effilin volvió delante de los aprendices.

"Bien, todos vosotros excepto el humano podéis practicar estos movimientos unos contra otros. Tu" dijo mirando a Harry "Tu continua practicando solo"

Esto continuo durante dos horas. Después se dirigieron a su clase de tiro con arco.

Esta tampoco fue bien para Harry. Estaba realmente cansado de su primera clase y su brazo temblaba haciéndole fallar las dianas por metros y ganándose el enfado de Edevia la profesora elfa.

La comida pasó rápidamente y era su primera clase de Magia, la que Harry estaba esperando con impaciencia. Al menos no iría muy retrasado esta vez. Solo había olvidado una cosa: su varita.

Tan pronto como entro en clase con su varita en la mano, se encontró a Sarwin delante y mirándole airado. El Magis le arrebato de un tirón su varita.

"Olvídalo humano. No habrá ninguna agitación de varita en esta clase. Aprenderemos la verdadera Magia"

La lección fue una tortura para Harry. No podía hacer nada, nunca había aprendido a canalizar sus poderes sin una varita. ¡La magia sin varita se suponía que era imposible! Al final de la clase Sarwin le devolvió su varita, advirtiéndole que la guardara en su dormitorio.

La siguiente clase era sobre Magia mental. El primer paso en este proceso era acceder al plano espiritual. Y para hacerlo, la única manera era meditando según su maestro Nerthor les había explicado. Ser capaces de mantener la calma en todas las situaciones era necesario para el compañero de un dragón. Los dragones tenían una tendencia a ser abrumados por sus sentimientos, así que sus compañeros tenían que tener la cabeza fría para equilibrar esta intensidad de sentimientos. Aparentemente, los elfos, Magis y Elementales usan una manera particular para meditar y caer en un profundo trance. El problema es que no tenía efecto en Harry. Se paso las dos horas intentando averiguar otra manera para meditar, fallando miserablemente. Al final conoció a su ultimo profesor, Lienhior, quien les enseñaba como montar a caballo. Si era posible, esta fue la peor de todas las horas del día para Harry. Tan pronto como dijo que no había montado antes, se gano el desdén del profesor.

Al fin había terminado. Harry ceno rápido y se fue derecho a la cama, tras curarse las heridas que se había hecho durante la clase de lucha.

Los días siguientes siguieron el mismo patrón, y tras una semana, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era bienvenido por nadie aquí. Sus compañeros estaban divididos en dos grupos : uno compuesto por Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Teneb, Ophelia y Kobalt, que simplemente le ignoraban, actuando como si no existiera. A los otros les encantaba burlarse de él e insultarle. Era su pasatiempo favorito y los profesores actuaban como si no pasara nada. 

No había mejorado en ninguna de sus clases. En lucha todavía, seguía practicando con su palo o era usado por Effilin para las demostraciones, lo que significaba que actuaba como saco de boxeo. Su puntería había mejorado un poco pero Edevia le ignoraba. Magia era aun imposible para él y el profesor estaba listo para echarle y Magia mental no iba mejor. En la clase de equitación había sido declarado un caso perdido. Añade a esto las pesadillas nocturnas sobre Voldemort, Cedric, torturas… 

Todo en su vida era un autentico infierno. Y el futuro no se veía mejor

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry estaba comiendo en silencio, ignorando las burlas de Garth y sus amigos. Se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Lo que le maravillaba era su habilidad para ocurrírseles nuevos insultos cada día. 

Un timbre se oyó sobre la charla. Demenor se puso de pie. 

"Aprendices, es tradición entre nosotros celebrar el final del primer mes que pasáis con nosotros. así que habrá una fiesta en vuestro honor dentro de una semana" 

Se volvió a sentar entre gritos de alegría. 

Harry estaba bastante contento también.

La siguiente semana transcurrió entre charlas sobre la fiesta. Incluso los profesores eran más indulgentes.

La noche de la fiesta, los jóvenes se reunieronen los dormitorios, preparándose para ella. Diez minutos antes de la fiesta, empezaron a marcharse de la habitación. Harry estaba apunto de irse también, cuando alguien le agarro del brazo.

" ¿Adónde crees que vas?"

"A la fiesta Ribor" contestó Harry sencillamente, habiendo reconocido la voz de Ribor.

"¿De verdad? ¿Realmente pensaste que se te permitiría ir? ¿Cómo de estúpido puedes ser?"

Harry le miro confundido

"El pequeño humano no esta entendiendo…Déjame explicártelo con palabras sencillas: Tu no vienes"

"No veo ninguna razón que me impida ir"

" Bueno, es que no la hay, pero no vendrás"

"¿Por qué?"

"Escúchame humano, no eres nada excepto una carga. Yendo solo conseguirás avergonzarte, a ti y a nosotros. ¿Quién crees que estará contento de verte esta noche?"

Harry miro al suelo. Ribor había dado en un nervio y lo sabia.

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo sonriendo con sorna. "Buenas noches humano" añadió antes de marcharse.

Harry se desvistió lentamente y se tumbo en la cama. Una solitaria lagrima cayo a su mejilla. Echaba de menos Hogwarts, sus amigos, incluso echaba de menos a Snape; al menos sabia porque Snape le odiaba. Poco a poco cayo en un agitado sueño.

_Hasta aquí el capitulo! Gracias x los ánimos para que continúe traduciéndolo. Si kereis opinar sobre la historia podéis dejar review que ya se los traduciré a la autora y si pensáis que hay cosas que debo mejorar de mi traducción pues tb decídmelo... ahora reviews ^^_

ANI: Gracias x los animos que son muy bien recibidos!!

PARVATI: Si el prologo te parecio extenso, el capitulo supongo que mas. me alegro que te guste ya se lo dire a la escritora yo tb pienso que es muy bueno y no tienes que agradecerme que lo traduzca el placer es mio

LIZBETH VANCRY: Esta bien lo continuare. La autora se llamaba Naia (creo que ya lo habia dicho)

HIROSHI ENISHI VALENTINE: Desde luego Harry tendra que madurar si kiere sobrevivir. transmitire a Naia tu opinion. XDD no me parece correcto kedarme yo con los elogios a la historia. A mi tb me encanto lo de los elfos.

RENA: XDD Esta bien seguire traduciendolo y ya que lo leiste en ingles si crees que alguna cosa la podria haber traducido mejor dimelo ok?

JOYCE GRANGER: Continuo todo lo rapido que puedo!

_Ya solo despedirme, intentare traducir el proximo cap pronto pero tb deberia escribir de mis propias historias y ademas tengo muchas clases y practicas antes de las vacaciones. Hare todo lo posible_

_Besos_

_Estrella de la Tarde_


	3. Una decision drastica

Este capitulo es bastante oscuro, estáis avisados 

**Capitulo Dos**

Harry estaba descansando en silencio en su cama. Podía oír el ruido proveniente de la fiesta que había en la sala común. Una sola lagrima rodó por su mejilla seguida de una segunda. La fiesta de Navidad…Habían pasado seis meses desde que había llegado allí, seis meses…Podía oír las risas, la música… esto solo le hacia sentirse mas deprimido. Esta no era la primera fiesta de la que era apartado, de hecho nunca se le había permitido ir a ninguna fiesta, ceremonia… Los últimos meses volvieron a su mente: Las humillaciones durante las clases. 

**Flashback**

Estaba en la clase de Effilin, escuchando e intentando ser tan discreto como era posible mientras imitaba lo mejor que podía con su palo al maestro. En apariencia no era lo suficientemente bien porque el elfo le llamo para que se pusiera delante.

"Bueno, veamos si has mejorado de ser un caso perdido a ser realmente malo" 

En unos pocos segundos Harry estaba de espaldas en el suelo. 

"Bien, tengo que rehacer mi frase. Tu no eres un caso perdido, eres mucho peor que un caso perdido" 

Los otros estudiantes se estaban riendo de el. 

Harry estaba mirando sus pies, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza. 

"Vuelve a intentar mejorar si eso es posible…Al menos se útil y saca brillo a las espadas que hay en la caja" 

En silencio y entre las risas, Harry camino hasta el fondo de la habitación y empezó a sacar brillo a las armas. 

**Fin del flashback**

Estaba también esa vez en la clase de Nerthor 

**Flashback**

Harry estaba intentando por enésima vez entrar en trance para poder alcanzar el plano espiritual, que era la meta de este curso. Porque, una vez que el estudiante alcanzaba el plano, podía encontrarse con su espíritu guardián y recibir sus consejos. La forma del espíritu dependía de la personalidad del estudiante. Era común entre los estudiantes intentar adivinar cual era esta forma. Se hacían apuestas sobre ello. Harry era consciente de que los otros bromeaban sobre que seria su guardián: algunos decian que un gusano, otros que un pez de colores.

"¡Humano!" dijo bruscamenteel profesor 

Harry se encogió y suspiró. Y otra charla ¡Qué maravilla! 

"Me pregunto que haces aquí…¡Nunca he visto a alguien con menos aptitud que tu! Me pregunto si no tendrá algo que ver con tu mente…Un niño de tres años seria capaz de entrar en trance, aun así tú eres incapaz de hacer la cosa más fácil. Bien, como enseñarte parece ser una causa perdida, te daré otra cosa que hacer. Coge estas plumas y copia estos manuscritos. Incluso tu serás capaz de hacerlo correctamente" 

Mientras Harry caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa llevando los pergaminos, deseo con toda su alma que la tierra se abriera y le tragara, escondiéndole de los demás 

**Fin del Flashback**

En realidad, ninguno de sus maestros le enseñaba ya. Cada vez, después de quince minutos, le lanzaban algunos desagradables comentarios, comentaban su dificultad, su torpeza y le daban otras cosas que hacer, en general trabajo duro y sucio o tareas aburridas. Lienhor le hacia limpiar los establos, Edevia le usaba para pintar dianas, rellenar sus suministros de madera o hacer flechas. En la clase de Sarwin como en la de Nerthor tenia que copiar gruesos manuscritos, viejos y polvorientos pergaminos. Al menos allí, estaba aprendiendo algo, puede que no fuera capaz de usar la magia o el poder mental pero conocía mas maldiciones, embrujosy teorías sobre estos temas que probablemente todos los estudiantes juntos. 

Añadido a esto estaban las burlas, los insultos… 

"Ignórale, es solo un humano" 

"¿Esta el pequeño humano llorando? ¡Oh pobrecito humano!¡Vuelve a donde perteneces!" 

"Débil" 

"Inútil" 

"Idiota" 

"Oh, Ignórale es demasiado estúpido para entenderlo" 

"Eres un bueno para nada" 

"No entiendo porque malgasto mi tiempo contigo de todas maneras" 

"Tu estúpido patoso" 

"¡Nunca harás nada bien! Solo eres un peligro y una carga" 

Peligro, carga, estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Cerro los ojos, evitando que más lagrimas siguieran a las dos primeras. 

Sus pensamientos derivaron a Hogwarts, lo que no era una buena idea ya que solo incrementaban sus sentimientos de soledad y disgusto. 

No se había sentido tan a disgusto antes de un comentario de Xjahl días atrás… 

**Flashback**

Teneb y Kobalt estaban hablando tranquilamente en una mesa en una esquina de la habitación. Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y Xjahl camino hasta ellos. Pronto estuvieron hablando sobre las cercanas Navidades y lo que probablemente recibirían de sus familias. Entonces Xjahl vio a Harry y sonrió de forma socarronaantes de decir en voz alta. 

"Al menos tendremos regalos, ¿verdad?" 

Como Harry no había reaccionado, estaba aun pensando profundamente y no había oído su comentario, Xjahl se burlo de el. 

"Dime humano, ¿Qué te darán tus amigos?" 

El silencio le respondió. Esta vez, Harry le había oído pero había descubierto rápidamente que ignorarles era la mejor manera de lidiar con las burlas. 

"¡Que estúpido soy!" dijo el joven elfo. "No tienes amigos, lo había olvidado…" 

Harry permaneció inexpresivo. Había aprendido a hacerlo tras pasar dos meses allí. Su cara era ahora una fría mascara, que raramente mostraba algún sentimiento. 

Xjahl pareció decepcionado ante esta falta de reacción y dejo el tema. Pero había dado en un lugar sensible y sus palabras habían herido de verdad al joven. 

**Fin del Flashback**

Sus amigos…Los echaba de menos mas que a cualquier otra cosa.

Debían estar de fiesta en el Gran Comedor ahora. Podía visualizar los carámbanos, las velas, los árboles traídos por Hagrid para decorar, la comida, las risas… Ron y Hermione estarían discutiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre, George y Fred estarían planeando alguna broma o experimentando un nuevo invento en un pobre de primer año…Podía ver a los profesores en su mesa: McGonagall, tan estricta como siempre, Dumbledore con sus brillantes ojos azules, Snape seguramente mirando con desden…Sirius y Remus estarían probablemente en algún tipo de misión…Daria cualquier cosa por verlos otra vez, incluso a Snape y a Malfoy…Aparto todos estos pensamientos,solo estaba consiguiendo deprimirse mas de lo que ya estaba. Cerro los ojos y lentamente se durmió; pero los sueños no eran mejores que la realidad… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Estaba caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. La escena era pacifica, el cielo era azul, había sol, los pájaros cantaban. Harry podía oír la risa de los estudiantes de Hogwarts de fondo. Se encamino al campo de quidditch. Allí la vista cambio de repente. Se habían ido los pájaros y el sol. El cielo era ahora de un gris monótono, se podían oír los truenos. Mirando alrededor vio tumbas saliendo de todas partes.

"Mata al que sobra" siseo alguien detrás de el. 

Se giro para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de un sonriente Voldemort. 

"Harry Potter…¿El asesino ha vuelto?" 

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás 

"No lo soy" dijo, pero su tono no era firme. 

"¿De verdad?"Susurro el Señor Oscuro "Entonces ¿Cómo explicas eso?" 

Dio un paso al lado, mostrando el cuerpo de Cedric tumbado en el suelo. Pero no era el cuerpo que Harry había traído de vuelta con él, estaba putrefacto con hundidos agujeros en vez de ojos 

"No…no…" Harry estaba caminando hacia atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en lo que quedaba del buscador de Hufflepuff 

Para su gran horror, el cuerpo empezó a levantarse lenta y temblorosamente. Los agujeros de su cara se encendieron con un fuego rojo. empezó a tambalearse hacia Harry 

"Harry…" 

"¿Cedric?" 

"¿Por qué? …¿Por qué me mataste?" 

"¡NO LO HICE!" 

"¿Por qué Harry?¿Por qué?" 

"¡No, no es cierto!" 

"¿No lo es?" siseo Voldemort "¿Estas seguro? ¿Y que pasa con ellos?" 

Mas gente empezó a aparecer: todas las familias que había visto torturadas y asesinadas a través de sus sueños durante los últimos meses. 

Una niña, de unos cinco años, con su osito de peluche en sus brazos, le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido

"¿Por qué?"

Fue seguida de un anciano, una señora, una madre…le rodearon preguntándole por que les había matado. 

Harry se tapo los oídos intentando bloquear las voces en vano.

"Por favor, parad, no era mi intención…No pude hacer nada… Lo siento, por favor parar" murmuro

Lentamente las figuras se disolvieron y una vez más la escena cambio. Estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor para ser precisos; pero la feliz atmosfera del colegio se había ido. Solo podía sentir frío, un fríoque estaba penetrando en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Los profesores y los estudiantes al completo le estaban mirando fijamente. Dumbledore se levanto con cara severa.

" Señor Potter, se le acusa del asesinato de un compañero estudiante, Cedric Diggory, por lo tanto, ha sido expulsado de esta escuela. Debe irse en menos de una hora"

Harry quiso hablar, para reclamar su inocencia, pero su voz se había ido, oía los gritos alrededor de él. 

"¡Asesino!" 

"¡Traidor!" 

Los Gryffindor le miraban con odio. Ron y Hermione le miraron con rencor y aborrecimiento

"Ya no eres un Gryffindor, no vales mas que un mortifago"dijo Ron 

"¡Éramos tus amigos y así nos lo pagas!¡Nos dejaste a su merced!¡Asesino!" grito Hermione, abofeteándole. 

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Fudge, seguido de dos aurores entro. 

"Harry Potter has sido encontrado culpable del asesinato de Cedric Diggory y sentenciado a recibir el Beso"anuncio el Ministro 

Una persona encapuchada entro y Harry sintió los gritos de sus padres. El Dementor se aproximo. Harry no podía moverse, sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. 

Lentamente una mano esquelética le agarro de la muñeca y le acerco mientras la otra bajaba un poco la capucha. Harry entonces vio un enorme agujero negro en vez de la cabeza. El agujero le empujaba y el cayo en él gritando, girando en la oscuridad, las voces hablando alrededor de el: 

"¡Traidor!" 

"¡Mentiroso!" 

"¡Asesino!" 

Era como un cántico que le seguía en la oscuridad hasta que no sintió nada más. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry se sentó de golpe en la cama, sudando y respirando con dificultad. Había sido una pesadilla…. Las palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza "Asesino". Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo. Era cierto les había abandonado cuando le necesitaban. Y allí estaba, tumbado en una cama sin hacer nada útil. Demasiado estúpido para aprender algo, demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a los otros estudiantes, demasiado débil para ser de real ayuda en la batalla…una carga, una inútil carga que solo ponía en peligro a otras personas. Solo hacia daño a los íntimos también…Pero esto terminaría pronto… Este pensamiento le sorprendió, pero considerándolo tenia sus ventajas…Resolvería todo y nadie le echaría de menos. Hermione, Ron, Sirius y los otros en Hogwarts seguramente ya habían superado su desaparición, y de esta manera no les pondría en peligro más. Los Dursley estarían felices de librarse de el al igual que los maestros y jinetes aquí. Demenor se había olvidado de el. Harry lo sabia. El líder estaba tan ocupado que se había olvidado completamente de su joven aprendiz, no que él quisiera un aprendiz humano o uno normal, por lo que Harry sabia. Nadie le echaría de menos… Su decisión estaba tomada… 

Lentamente se levanto, puso una ilusión con su varita, haciendo que pareciera que estaba durmiendo. Entonces abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un cuchillo. Lo había cogido una noche después de la cena. No era un cuchillo grande, pero estaba lo suficientemente afilado para lo que tenia en mente. Cogió su capa y la puso sobre de sus hombros. En silencio, se escabullo de la habitación y se dirigió a las puertas. Decidió irse a través de la puerta de la cocina. No habría nadie en ese momento. Los cocineros y sus ayudantes estaban en una fiesta dada para ellos y aquellos que mantenían el lugar limpio y cuidaban de las personas y animales allí. Camino en silencio y en pocos minutos estaba fuera. El frío de la noche le hizo tiritar y apretó mas la capa alrededor de el. Podía sentir el cuchillo en uno de sus bolsillos. Caminaba lentamente, no sabiendo realmente donde ir. La nieve hacia su camino más difícil, pero no abandono. Oyó el rumor del mar contra los montes. Los cuarteles de los Señores de Dragones estaban situados en una isla, perdida en medio del océano, no sabia realmente donde estaba. Se decidió. Se dirigió hacia el lado sur de la isla. Una vez allí, miro las estrellas y se coloco en la dirección exacta a Hogwarts. 

Entonces a cámara lenta, saco el cuchillo y miro la hoja afilada. Con determinación, la coloco en su muñeca izquierda y la corto con un rápido movimiento. Rápidamente corto la muñeca que quedaba y miro a las estrellas. Quizás sus padres estaban allí esperándole. Su sangre caía libremente a la nieve, creando un pequeño charco rojo oscuro. Se sintió más débil y más débil por la perdida de sangre. Su mente se nublaba. Cayo de rodillas, incapaz de seguir de pie. Finalmente se tumbo sobre su espalda, sus ojos fijos en las estrellas. Lentamente sus párpados cayeron también, oscureciendo su visión y el cayo en la bienvenida oscuridad… 

Horrible sitio para terminar ¿Verdad? Pues aquí es donde acaba el capitulo. Ya sabeis cualquier cosa dejadme review.

WILMARIN: XDD eres una chantajista y una explotadora!!:P ya veremos ya y continua el fic d mi cumple ya. besos manita

Eva: Gracias x los animos!! son muy necesarios. Espero que te sigan gustando

ANI: Yo tambien prefiero el Señor de los Anillos es mi libro favorito ^^UU pero weno Harry Potter tampoco esta mal. Yo tambien me sorprendi al ver estos elfos porque la verdad no se parecen en nada a los de Tolkien.

MOON DRAGON: Gracias x los animos ^^

Drake: Yo se lo digo a Naia (la autora) y gracias x la felicitacion. x cierto eres la primera review que tengo que relaciona mi nombre con arwen XDD poca gente lee en profundidad el señor de los Anillos creo -_-

Besos a todos y pasad al siguiente capitulo o ¿creiais que os iba a dejar con la intriga? ;)

Estrella de la Tarde


	4. Los Sowarocs

**Capitulo Tres **

Harry sintió como le engullía la bienvenida oscuridad. No sentía nada, ni dolor, ni alegría, solo nada. De repente sintió un tirón en su ombligo, como cuando estaba siendo transportado por un traslador y sus alrededores empezaron a iluminarse, convirtiéndose lentamente en un blanco cegador. Sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz, empezó a mirar alrededor. Parecía que estaba en una nube. Si esto era el cielo, estaba bastante contento de estar allí. 

De repente oyó un aleteo detrás y se giro con rapidez para mirar que lo estaba haciendo ese sonido. Su mandíbula casi llego al "suelo" si había. 

Un dragón estaba volando hacia él, un Sowaroc para ser precisos. Pero era plateado en vez de sus colores normales. La bestia aterrizo cerca de Harry y se le quedo mirando fijamente, haciéndole sentirse realmente incomodo. 

~ Eso fue estúpido ~ constato el dragón, mirando severamente al adolescente. 

Harry solo jadeo, demasiado sorprendido incluso para registrar lo que le acababan de decir. 

~ ¡Esa fue probablemente una de las cosas más estúpidas que hacer! ~ continuo el dragón. Estaba claramente enfadado con Harry. 

Harry volvió en sí. Estaba en el Cielo y no estaba allí para que le gritaran. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en los Cuarteles. 

"¿Qué?" Replico con sequedad. 

~¿En que estabas pensando?¡Cortarte las venas!¡¿Qué querías matarte?! ~ 

Harry levanto su ceja izquierda. ¿Estaba bromeando o solo siendo estúpido? 

"Esa era la idea"respondió bruscamente, claramente enfadado con el dragón. 

~ ¡Ya lo sé!~ 

"Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas?" 

~ ¡Para llegar a una respuesta!" 

"¿Qué es? 

~ ¡Vaya! ¿Tenemos curiosidad? ~ 

" No, solo me pregunto porque estoy siendo molestado por un dragón con problemas para controlar su ira, cuando se supone que debo estar muerto y descansando en paz para siempre…" 

~¿Por qué siempre me tocan los difíciles? ~ suspiro la gran bestia poniendo los ojos en blanco de una forma muy humana. 

Harry permaneció en silencio. El dragón le estaba poniendo de los nervios. 

El Sowaroc soltó un suspiro exasperado otra vez. 

~ Bueno, vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas cosas: primero, no estas muerto…" 

"¡QUE!" 

~ Me gustaría que no me interrumpieras… Como iba diciendo no estas muerto y…~ 

" Perdona, debo haber entendido mal lo que acabas de decir. Creo que he oído "no estas muerto"…." 

~ No. Estas. Muerto. ~ repitió el dragón con dificultad 

Hubo un silencio, entonces… 

"*(censurado)*" 

~ Esa boca…" 

" ¡Cállate! Acabas de decirme en resumen que tengo que volver al Infierno y ¿quieres que este contento y feliz?¡¿Estas loco?!¡ No sabes como es mi vida allí!" 

~ ¡Sé exactamente como es! ¡No soy tu guardián porque sí!" 

" ¿De verdad y como puedes…tú eres mi que?" 

~ Ay, creo que tienes unos pocos problemas de oído… Soy tu guardián ~ 

Harry se quedo mirando al Sowaroc. Después de unos minutos, pareció salir de su estado de shock. 

" Esta bien, ¿Dónde esta la cámara?" 

El dragón le dirigió una mirada confundida. 

~¿La que?~ 

"La cámara, ya sabes, esa cosa que usan los muggles para grabar películas…" 

~¡Sé lo que es una cámara!~ 

"Seguro que sabes muchas cosas"replico Harry, pero se callo al ver la expresión de la cara del Sowaroc 

~ De vuelta a nuestro tema, soy tu guardián y…~ 

"Em…siento interrumpirte otra vez, pero creo que hay un pequeño error aquí. Tu no puedes ser mi guardián" 

~¿ Y por que no?~ 

" Bueno, no puedo tener un guardián. Para tener uno, necesitas alcanzar el plano espiritual y encontrar uno; y yo soy incapaz de alcanzar el plano, así que no puedo tener guardián." 

~ Que hubieras sido capaz de alcanzar el plano hubiera sido bastante sorprendente, viendo lo que esos llamados maestros te enseñaron ~ bufo el dragón 

"¿Te importa explicarte?" Pregunto Harry, con una ceja levantada. 

~ Bien, tú eres un humano.~ 

"¡Brillante, te has dado cuenta!" 

~¡ No uses ese tono conmigo!~ soltó de forma brusca el dragón ~ De todas formas, como iba diciendo, como eres un humano, no puedes usar el mismo método que los elfos para alcanzar el plano ¡Es técnicamente imposible!¡Las mentes de Elfos y Humanos no son iguales!~ 

"Genial ¿y?" 

~ Eres realmente denso, sabes. Significa que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, puedes desarrollar tus propias cualidades ~ 

"Maravilloso"replico con sarcasmo Harry "¿Y como se supone que voy a aprenderlo?" 

~ Bueno, estaba planeando aparecerme ante ti, pero como has tratado de matarte, mis planes han cambiado un poco. Fue una cosa bastante estúpida lo que hiciste. Completamente inútil e inapropiada ~ 

"Yo la encontré bastante apropiada, gracias" 

~ Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que te despiertes, así que voy a enseñarte como alcanzar el plano, de esta forma seré capaz de hablar contigo ~ 

"Algo de lo que no sé si debería estar feliz" murmuro Harry 

~ De esta manera, seré capaz de ayudarte con tu entrenamiento ~ continuo el dragón, aparentemente sin haber oído el comentario de Harry. 

Con la palabra "entrenamiento" las orejas de Harry se abrieron. 

"¿Entrenamiento?" 

~ No, mantenimiento ~ replico el Sowaroc ~¡Por supuesto entrenamiento!~ 

" Pero no creo que sea la mejor persona para ser entrenada…" 

~ Tonterías. Ahora escucha con atención. Para alcanzar el plano necesitas…~ 

El dragón empezó a explicarle con todos los detalles el método para alcanzar el plano. 

Explico a Harry que los elfos tenían un lazo realmente fuerte con la naturaleza. De esta manera, ellos podían unirse con ella, usar sus poderes y a través de ella, después de relajarse y calmar sus mentes, acceder al plano. Entonces tenían que romper sus nieblas, estabilizar el plano. Solo encontrarían su guardián una vez esto estuviera hecho. 

Como Harry era humano, dijo, no tenia estos lazos, así que en vez de intentar absorber el poder de la naturaleza al que no podía acceder al menos de momento, tenia que bucear en las profundidades de su mente, enfocar dentro de el en su poder interior, localizar su origen y utilizarlo para llegar al plano. Una vez allí tenia que concordarsu mente con el plano. En pocas palabras, tenia que aclarar su mente no calmarla lo que era bastante diferente. 

empezó a hacer esto, bajo la mirada cuidadosa del dragón. Para hacerle practicar, el Sowaroc le llevo a otro plano y le hizo volver al plano espiritual. Después de unos pocos intentos fallidos, le cogió rápidamente el truco y pudo hacerlo con facilidad en unos pocos segundos. 

De repente tembló. 

~ En apariencia te estas despertando finalmente ~ 

"¡Pero no quiero!" 

~ Lo siento, pero no es algo que podamos controlar ~ 

"Pero…" 

"No hay peros. De todas formas te espero a las 4 de la mañana en punto. Estate fuera de aquí ~ 

¡¡LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA!¡Estas loco!" 

~ Estoy perfectamente cuerdo gracias. Pero no podemos tenerte desentrenado. Debes tener control sobre tus habilidades ~ 

" Sí. Lo que sea…" 

El plano empezó a emborronarse ante los ojos de Harry. 

~¡ Recuerda, mañana a las 4 de la mañana!~ grito el dragón. 

"¡Ey!¡No me has dicho tu nombre!" 

~ Arxener ~ grito el Sowaroc antes de desaparecer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos quejándose. La luz le estaba cegando. Cerro los ojos protegiéndolos de la luz. Olio a sal, pero también a mar. Podía oír el rumor del mar contra la colina. El dragón tenia razón, estaba vivo. Suspirando, abrió los ojos otra vez y después de que se acostumbraran a lo que le rodeaba, miro alrededor, intentando ver donde estaba. 

En una cueva. Estos fueron sus primeros pensamientos. Estaba en una cueva, probablemente cavada en la colina. Había una larga obertura a través de la cual entraba la luz. 

~ Estas despierto, joven ~ dijo alguien detrás de el. La voz era profunda pero al mismo tiempo suave. 

Se giro en redondo y se encontró cara a cara ¡con un Sowaroc! Pero esta vez era uno real y uno muy impresionante. Su cabeza casi tocaba el techo, lo que significaba que tenia casi ocho metros de alto. Su color dorado estaba casi vibrando con poder. Sus hojas plateadas y sus garras de diamante brillaban con la luz. Esta criatura quitaba la respiración, la encarnación de la belleza y perfección, pero también mortal. 

"¿Por qué estoy vivo? Pregunto Harry de repente. No le importaba si estaba siendo maleducado con el dragón, quería saber por que estaba de vuelta. 

~ Te cure cuando te encontré anoche. Pero debo decir que pensé que ibas a morir. Habías perdido mucha sangre…~ 

Harry suspiro. 

¿Por qué no podías simplemente dejarme morir..?" 

~ Un gran destino te aguarda ~ 

" Probablemente como el peor estudiante visto en los Cuarteles. O el primero en ser expulsado, algo de lo que estoy seguro todo el mundo estaría feliz" 

"Deja de hundirte en la autocompasión. Explota tus habilidades, entrénalas, trabaja duro…~ corto el dragón 

" Eres el segundo que me lo dice pero ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de hacerlo? Todo el mundo que conozco preferiría comer lombrices que ayudarme con mi entrenamiento" 

~ Tienes cerebro, úsalo. Además no estarás solo ~ 

" Ah, sí el espíritu guardián tarado. Me había olvidado de el. Pero ¿Cómo me entrenara un espíritu?" 

~ Ya lo veras, pequeño ~ 

"Pero…" 

~ Puedes hacerlo. Lo sé ~ 

"¡ Eres bastante optimista!¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte!¡Esto! Le enseño su muñeca donde se veía una delgada línea roja "¡Debería probar tu error!" 

~ Ten mas confianza, joven ~ 

"¡No es tan fácil! Estoy solo…" dijo Harry en voz baja. 

~ No estas solo. Hay gente mirándote, solo necesitas aprender a verlos ~ 

"No lo conseguiré" 

El Sowaroc le miro con atención. 

~ Dame tu mano ~ 

Harry obedeció. 

El dragón bajo la cabeza al nivel de su mano. El muchacho podía sentir su respiración. Al contrario de lo que había creído no olía a azufre o fuego. No podía nombrarlo pero era calmante y relajante. Su mano brillo y cuando la luz desapareció, vio un collar en ella. Le dirigió una buena mirada; era un colgante rectangularcon algo grabado en él: un dragón volando en toda su majestuosidad. Miro al dragón, respirando profundamente. 

" No puedo aceptarlo, es- es demasiado" 

Los ojos del dragón se encontraron con los suyos. Los colores del arco iris hipnotizaron a Harry. 

~ Tómalo. Esta hecho de una de mis escamas. De esta manera nunca estarás realmente solo. ~ 

Casi sin atreverse, Harry se lo puso lentamente al cuello. Cayo en su pecho y mientras lo escondía bajo su camisa Harry pudo sentir una sensación cálida a través de el al tocarlo. Miro a la poderosa bestia con lagrimas en los ojos. 

"Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí…" 

Harry estaba tan emocionado que se perdió el pequeño brillo que rodeo al colgante por unos pocos segundos. Pero el Sowaroc no lo hizo. Le dirigió al chico delante de el una aguda mirada. 

~ Debes irte, joven ~ 

Harry se dirigió fuera de la cueva. A su derecha vio unas escaleras que se dirigían a lo alto del monte. Antes de salir de la cueva se paro y se dio la vuelta. 

"Espera. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" 

~ Lo sabrás cuando nos encontremos otra vez, joven. Ahora, ve, antes de que tu ausencia sea notada por tus profesores ~ de alguna forma escupió la palabra. 

"No les digas nada. Solo empeoraría las cosas." Rogó Harry, sintiendo que el dragón podría informar de lo que había hecho a alguien, quizás Demenor. El elfo había olvidado todo sobre él, probando su interés en el chico. Harry no quería que alguien se lo recordara. 

El dragón le miro durante un largo rato antes de asentir a disgusto. 

~ De acuerdo, pequeño. Ahora vete ~ 

"Adiós y gracias…" replico Harry en un susurro antes de irse. 

Una vez que estaba solo, el dragón murmuro: 

~ Volveremos a vernos, joven Harry Potter ~ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry corrió hasta los Cuarteles, esperando contra todo pronostico que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que no había estado en su dormitorio durante toda la noche. 

No tuvo esa suerte. Mientras iba corriendo por un pasillo, se choco con alguien. 

"¡Ey! Mira por donde vas…¡Tu!" Grito la persona que había estado apunto de tirar. 

Para su suerte, era Effilin. 

"¡Que estas haciendo aquí!¡Corriendo por los pasillos!¡Yo te enseñare!" grito

Harry ni se molesto en escucharle. Sabia que la mejor manera de lidiar con el maestro de lucha era permanecer en silencio y esperar a que terminara su charla. 

"…Y si tienes tanta energía que puedes correr tan temprano por la mañana, entonces vas a tener que limpiar entera la clase de lucha hoy. La quiero impoluta. ¡Y no me importa que sea el día de Navidad!" Chillo. 

Para entonces una cantidad de jinetes y unos pocos estudiantes se habían reunido alrededor de ellos. Todos sonreían con sorna a Harry, aparentemente felices de verle en problemas. 

Harry asintió descuidadamente y se marcho. 

"¡Ey!¡No he terminado!¡Humano!" Chillo un rojo Effilin. 

Pero Harry no se dio cuenta. Demasiados pensamientos estaban girando en su cabeza y ya lidiaría con las consecuencias después. En unos pocos minutos estaba en su dormitorio. Nadie estaba allí. Todos estaban en la sala común, disfrutando de la mañana de Navidad. 

Harry agarro fuertemente su collar y por primera vez en meses sonrió de verdad. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mientras el pánico se estaba extendiendo en el mundo mágico. 

La desaparición de Harry no se había notado hasta mediados de Agosto cuando los Weasley, preocupados por la falta de respuesta de Harry a su correo, habían ido a sacarle de la casa de sus parientes. 

Los Dursley, bastante felices de verle ido, no intentaron saber donde se había marchado o quien se lo había llevado. Solo se dieron cuenta de que se habían librado de el, algo de lo que estaban contentos. La preocupación era una de las ultimas cosas en sus mentes. Solo Petunia estaba un poco enfadada por su desaparición, ya que se había ido sin terminar su trabajo, dejando las brochas en el suelo y goteando pintura en la hierba. 

Cuando los Weasley llegaron, esta vez en coche, a los Dursley les entro el pánico… 

Ron llamo al timbre, bastante preocupado. Harry no había contestado a sus cartas durante semanas. 

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando una sonriente Petunia. Su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como vio quien estaba delante de su puerta, remplazada por una expresión de puro pánico. 

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Ron la bloqueo. 

"Sentimos haber venido así Señora Dursley" hablo Hermione que había ido con él. " Pero necesitamos hablar con Harry" 

"Quien" tartamudeo Petunia Dursley 

"Harry Potter" 

"No hay nadie con ese nombre viviendo aquí. Ahora iros antes de que llame a la policía" 

"No juegue con nosotros" dijo el señor Weasley aproximándose a su hijo y a la amiga de este. "Conoce a Harry. Ahora déjenos entrar y llevárnoslo con nosotros" 

Petunia estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la voz de Vernon se oyó detrás de ella. 

"¿Quién es Petunia?" pregunto 

"Gente. Están aquí por Él" dijo temblorosa 

Vernon inmediatamente se unió a su esposa. Miro al señor Weasley con desdén. 

"El chico ya no vive aquí" sonrió 

El señor Weasley, Ron y Hermione empalidecieron. 

"¿Qué quiere decir" pregunto rápidamente el mago adulto. 

"Desapareció hace semanas. ¡Puf!¡Ido! Fue un gran alivio" contesto el hombre bovino. 

Eso no era lo que Hermione y sus acompañantes esperaban. 

Sus caras estaban ahora mortalmente pálidas. 

"¿Desapareció?" pregunto Ron 

"Eres estúpido. El chico se marcho. No se como o donde o con quien, pero ¡Se ha ido!¡Ahora márchense de mi casa!" Vocifero. 

Con esto cerro la puerta. Hermione, Ron y su padre estaban mas blancos, el pánico visible en sus caras. 

"Debemos ir a Hogwarts" constato el señor Weasley 

Los dos jóvenes estaban demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada, asintieron tontamente y se fueron. 

Una vez Dumbledore supo lo que había pasado, fueron necesarios pocos días antes de que el mundo mágico lo supiera. La noticia estaba en los periódicos, titulares como " ¡El chico que vivió desaparecido!" o " ¡Potter secuestrado!" pudieron verse. Se hicieron las hipótesis más locas. Se realizo una búsqueda a escala mundial, pero no se encontraron pistas. Siguió el pánico. La gente empezó creer en el regreso del Señor Oscuro. Fudge intentaba encubrirlo diciendo que Potter debía tener esto planeado, que Quien- tu- sabes no estaba de vuelta. Pero solo unos pocos le creyeron. La mayoría siguió la dirección de Dumbledore. Unas pocas semanas después, mientras los estudiantes cogían el Expreso de Hogwarts, todo el mundo esperaba ver aparecer a Harry, esperando contra todo pronostico que fuera. Pero nunca fue. Durante el trayecto Hermione tuvo que contener a Ron para que no golpeara a Malfoy, cuando el joven rubio fue a su compartimiento haciendo desagradables comentarios sobre la desaparición de Harry. Era con un estado de animo deprimido con el que Hermione y los otros entraron al Gran Comedor. Todos los Gryffindor estaban tristes, silenciosos, perdidos, incluso los gemelos. La selección tuvo lugar en una atmósfera pesada ya que todas las casas, excepto Slytherin estaban preocupadas por su compañero. 

Al final, Dumbledore se levanto, comenzando su discurso. 

"……Y debo pedir que todos tengan en mente el nombre de un compañero estudiante ausente hoy. Esperemos que este bien" 

Y todo el mundo casi pudo oír " y que no este en las garras de Voldemort" 

Este no fue un buen comienzo de año para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, bueno para la mayoría de ellos.

Bueno al final decidi poner los dos capitulos juntos para que no tuvieras que quedaros con la intriga ^^UU. Ya sabeis comentarios para que le diga a la autora, sobre mi traduccion, etc etc en review

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde 


	5. Entrenamiento

**Capitulo Cuatro **

El día de Navidad marco un cambio en la vida de Harry. Desde ese día nada fue como antes. Seguro, la actitud de sus compañeros y profesores no había cambiado, pero ÉL había cambiado. Ayudado por su guardián, se entreno el mismo. Cada mañana de 4 a.m a 7 a.m y cada noche de 9 p.m. a 11p.m. entrenaba, entrenamiento físico por la mañana, mágico por la noche. Arxener le mantenía ocupado y por tanto prohibiéndole hundirse en la autocompasión. El espíritu guardián podía estar un poco loco pero era un profesor bastante bueno. Siguió a Harry paso a paso durante su trabajo, aconsejándole, corrigiéndole. Primero decidió que Harry debería ser más resistente y estar mas en forma. La solución a su problema eran dos horas de trabajo por la mañana: correr, estiramientos, gimnasia…. Correr no era tan difícil para Harry como lo eran los estiramientos, pero la gimnasia era otra historia. Cuando Arxener le mostró los movimientos que tenia que hacer, pensó que su guardián estaba bromeando… 

**Flashback **

¡Ahora es el momento de la gimnasia! exclamo Arxener 

Harry, que estaba jadeando en el suelo, se quejo. 

¿Tienes que tener esta energía tan temprano por la mañana? 

Harry, me gustaría ver mas entusiasmo de tu parte 

Entusiasmo, claro, mas bien locura 

Quizás, pero en este caso, debería pensar que tu tampoco estas muy cuerdo si discutes contigo mismo… 

Técnicamente no eres parte de mí… 

…Ese no es el tema. Ahora mira. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas 

Imágenes de hombres haciendo volteretas, saltos…pasaron por la mente de Harry. Una vez pararon, hubo un pequeño silencio. 

Solo tengo una preguntadijo finalmente Harry ¿En qué estas pensando?¿Tú estas bien?¿Quieres descansar un momento? 

Estoy cuerdo ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? Estoy. Bien 

"No parece que lo estés…" murmuro Harry. 

Harry podía prácticamente imaginarse al guardián con el ceño fruncido. Arxener no podía ir a su plano y el no podía entrenar mentalmente, así que el espíritu guardián le seguía mentalmente y le daba instrucciones a través de imágenes mentales. 

¡Oí eso! 

Bueno, ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo quieres que haga esas cosas? 

¡Oh!¡Cállate y hazlo! 

¿Cómo? 

¡HAZLO! 

¡Esta bien, esta bien!¡No hace falta ponerse violento! 

…. 

Harry suspiro e intento imitar uno de los movimientos más sencillos que había visto. Acabo dolorosamente sobre su espalda. 

¡Lo ves! Te dije que no podría hacerlo 

Solo te diré tres palabras: entrenar, entrenar y entrenar 

Esa es solo una palabra, sabes 

Sé que es solo una palabra, ahora deja de hablar e intenta esto Enseño a Harry un movimiento sencillo. 

Sabes, podríamos saltarnos esta parte, no creo que vaya a mejorar en esto… 

Harry… 

¿Sí? 

Cállate 

Tu estas hablando 

Por ultima vez… 

Y si tú lo haces no sé porque yo no debería hacerlo 

Te estoy avisando… 

No es justo si tu puedes hablar y yo no 

¡CALLATE Y TRABAJA! 

¡Esta bien!¡No te sulfures! 

Harry empezó a practicar algunos movimientos básicos mientras murmuraba sobre un guardián estúpido con un problema de violencia… 

**Fin del Flashback **

Lentamente mejoro. Se puso mas en forma, se hizo más resistente, más ágil. Una vez Arxeren pensó que estaba listo le empezó a enseñar a luchar. La lucha con espadas era bastante difícil al principio y se cansaba con rapidez de sujetar la espada. Pero poco a poco sus habilidades mejoraron. Para entrenas usaba una espada que consiguió sacar de la habitación de Effilin. Era un arma vieja y pesada pero bien hecha. También usaba flechas y arcos robados para practicar el tiro con arco. Todavía se sentía como si tuviera dos manos izquierdas. Algo, dijo Arxeren, que tenia que ver con que su arco no estaba adaptado a el. Su afición a la lucha con espadas empezó un día concreto… 

Flashback 

Harry había fallado la diana por enésima vez esa mañana y se estaba hartando de ello. Estaba listo para tirar el arco a la primera persona que viera. 

Esta bien. Para. Esto no puede continuar así… 

¿Te rindes?¿Ya? 

Deja de decir estupideces… replico el guardián Voy a conseguirte armas apropiadas. 

¿Y como? 

Ya lo veras. Estate aquí esta noche a las 9 listo para pasar la noche levantado. Para compensar no tendrás que entrenar durante el tiempo que dure. 

¿El que? 

Sorpresa 

No sé si realmente quiero averiguarlo 

Te gustara 

Eso es lo que me asusta 

Suficiente charla. Trabaja en tu lanzamiento de cuchillos. Tu puntería no era buena la ultima vez 

Genial replico Harry haciendo una mueca. No era mejor lanzando cuchillos que con el tiro con arco. 

Una vez hubo terminado con su entrenamiento matutino se fue a clase. 

El día paso lentamente y una vez termino se dirigió al lugar donde entrenaba de noche. Era una pequeña cabaña a un kilómetro de los Cuarteles. Se sentó en el suelo y fue al plano. 

¿Arxeren? 

No hubo respuesta. 

Arxeeeeerrreeeeeeen 

Aun sin respuesta. 

¡ARXEREN! 

~¡¿Sí?! ¿A que vienen estos gritos? No puedes hablar como la gente normal ~ 

¿Soy normal? 

~ No, pero no hace falta que grites, no soy sordo ~ 

No, tú estas loco 

~ No lo estoy ~ 

Sí lo estas 

~ No lo estoy ~ 

Sí lo estas 

~ No lo estoy ~ 

Sí lo estas 

~ No lo estoy ~ 

No lo estas 

~ Si lo estoy ~ 

¡¡¡Sí!!! 

~ Odio cuando me engañas ~ 

Vete acostumbrando… 

~ De vuelta a nuestro asunto, debes volver a tu plano, alguien debería estar allí para explicártelo todo ~ 

Esta bien, ¡Hasta luego! 

Harry volvió a su plano rápidamente. En verdad, había alguien mas en la cabaña ahora. Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido seria quedarse corto**.** Había un enano delante de el. Media alrededor de 1, 20 m de alto, iba vestido en cuero y llevaba un hacha colgando de un lado. Tenia ojos pequeños y unas pocas cicatrices surcaban su cara; su pelo corto y moreno estaba desordenado y estorbaba en parte a su visión. Lo aparto con un rápido movimiento de su mano antes de observar a Harry de pies a cabeza. 

"¿Así que tú eres el que necesita armas?" 

"S-Si" tartamudeo Harry bastante nervioso. 

"Vale, ven, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo hablando" 

El enano le guió hasta una colina y después de una caminata de media hora se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió una trampilla. Estaba tan brillantemente escondido que nunca podrías adivinar que había algo mas aparte de la hierba. 

Mientras Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el enano le hizo volver a la realidad. 

"Vamos" 

Entraron en el agujero y terminaron en un túnel iluminado por piedras fluorescentes. 

"Sígueme de cerca, es fácil perderse aquí…" 

Harry asintió y obedeció. 

Caminaron durante unos pocos minutos antes de entrar en una cueva gigantesca. 

Había cuatro enormes fuegos rugiendo y unos pocos enanos estaban ocupados alrededor de ellos. 

"Bien, te voy a enseñar como fabricar tus armas y como cuidarlas. Escúchame atentamente, no repetiré ninguna explicación" 

Harry asintió de nuevo y escucho a su guía. 

Primero el elfo, Terio, le enseño como escoger los materiales apropiados, enseño a Harry como ver los defectos en el metal, una vez hecho, como hacer la mejor aleación posible dependiendo del uso de las armas y de las cualidades que se quisieran. Entonces le mostró los diferentes pasos en la creación de una espada. Le contó a Harry que aprender como hacer armas era el trabajo de toda una vida y que solo le enseñaría lo básico. La noche paso rápidamente. Harry se marcho a las 2 a.m. para levantarse a las 7 a.m.. Durante la semana siguiente, los días siguieron la misma pauta. Al final de la semana el enano llevo a Harry a otra habitación. Se pararon delante de una enorme puerta de acero. Esta era la primera puerta que Harry había visto allí. 

"Guardamos todas las armas que hacemos aquí. Ahora, tu no eliges tu arma, es tu arma la que te elige a ti, siempre recuerda esto." 

"Lo haré" 

"Bien, sígueme" 

Puso su mano en la puerta, que brillo ligeramente antes de abrirse. 

Entraron lentamente. Había armas en todas partes: dagas y espadas de todos los tipos con sus fundas, arcos con un carcaj y flechas, lanzas, cuchillos… 

"Echa un vistazo. Lo sabrás cuando encuentres las apropiadas para ti" dijo Terio. 

Harry obedeció y empezó a caminar por la habitación, a veces cogiendo una espada o un arco. Después de una hora no había encontrado nada que le pareciera apropiado para él. Finalmente un destello de metal atrajo su vista. Se aproximo. Era una espada, una obra maestra. La hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada, pulida y afilada. El metal usado era bastante peculiar y Harry no podía reconocerlo. La empuñadura en que terminaba la hoja estaba bien hecha y, cuando Harry la cogió, pareció hecha para su mano. La funda estaba hecha de cuero con una cenefa dorada en ella. Miro a la hoja, jugando con ella a la luz. Las piedras colocadas en la unión de la hoja y la empuñadura brillaron un poco. Algunas de las espadas hechas por los enanos llevaban engastadas piedras, que podían contener algo de magia en ellas, permitiendo a su portador desviar maldiciones con ellas. La naturaleza de la piedra dependía de su portador. Aquí había una pieza de ámbar. Mirándola mas de cerca, Harry noto que tenia algo en su interior, pero no pudo ver lo que era. Esta era su espada, pensó sin ninguna duda. Miro alrededor, intentando ver si no había nada mas de interés allí. Una daga atrapo su vista. Estaba hecha con el mismo material que la espada y tenia una piedra también. La empuñadura tenia forma de garras a los lados. Harry encontró su arco unos minutos después con su carcaj y flechas. 

Volvió con Terio, quien le había observado durante su búsqueda, preguntándose con que armas acabaría al final. 

Su cara era ilegible cuando Harry le mostró las armas que había cogido. 

"La espada y la daga así como las puntas de las flechas están hechas de una aleación que no somos capaces de hacer. Su inventor murió con el secreto, ya que no se lo transmitió a ninguno de sus aprendices. Estas son sus ultimas y mejores creaciones. El arco esta hecho con ébano y abeduly la cuerda esta hecha con tendones de dragón cogidos de uno muerto. Las flechas estas hechas con sauce y plumas de águila y fénix" explico el enano. 

Guió a Harry fuera y luego al exterior. Antes de irse miro atentamente al joven. 

"Cuida bien de estas armas. Si tienes algún problema vuelve y pregunta por mí, te ayudare" 

"Gracias" 

"No hay de que, Buena suerte" 

Harry asintió, agradeciendo otra vez al enano antes de volver al castillo. Escondió sus armas en una caja hechizada: la había hecho desechable e imposible de abrir para otro que no fuera él. Además, la caja estaba escondida en la pared, detrás de unos ladrillos móviles que Harry había encantado personalmente. 

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto a las 4 a.m. para su entrenamiento. 

Después de una hora de correr, estiramientos y calentamiento, empezó a practicar con su nueva espada. Después de unos pocos movimientos, Harry solo quería una cosa, dominar la lucha con espada. Moverse con su espada le producía sensaciones increíbles: una mezcla de poder, fuerza y algo mas que no podía realmente nombrar. 

**Fin del Flashback **

Desde ese día sus progresos en este campo fueron rápidos. Mejoro en tiro con arco hasta llegar a un nivel medio. También entreno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mezclando lucha callejera, artes marciales y gimnasia; en suma, creando su propio estilo de lucha. A veces, aprendía un movimiento en horas, otras tardaba días hasta que hacia el movimiento de forma correcta… 

Arxener le entreno también en Magia. Primero le enseño como canalizar su magia fuera de su cuerpo, permitiéndole, por tanto, hacer magia sin varita. Era una tarea tediosa que le llevo a Harry un mes completar. Cuando consiguió que unas pocas chispas salieran de su mano, estaba sobreexcitado y Arxeren tardo varios minutos en calmarle. Una vez hizo esto, su entrenamiento fue más fácil. Aprendía como hacer el hechizo con varita y sin ella. Al final encontró que era más fácil sin varita. Arxeren le dijo que teóricamente cualquier mago o bruja podía aprender como hacer magia sin varita, pero que era realmente difícil entender el concepto y que la gente tuviera mas o menos habilidades dependía de cómo los flujos de magia circularan en sus cuerpos. Harry progreso de forma constante para su placer, por supuesto que a veces tenia que superar algunos problemas, pero eso no le paraba. Otro aspecto de su entrenamiento era la Magia Mental. Alcanzo lentamente un buen nivel de empatia y pudo mover cosas con su mente pero le robaba un montón de energía. Entreno de todas maneras, sabiendo que esta habilidad podría salvarle la vida algún día. La Magia Mental realmente le ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades mágicas. Con su mente podía ver la magia dentro de el y manipularla para facilitar su acceso a ella e incrementar su poder. 

Sus habilidades no era lo único que había cambiado. Él había cambiado, física y mentalmente. Su entrenamiento le estaba moldeando. Lentamente estaba cambiando de un niño esquelético a un adolescente bien formado. Cuando le mirabas, no esperarías que fuera bastante fuerte. Era delgado y no tenia grandes músculos para mostrar su fuerza. Pero no había nada de grasa en él, gracias a los Dursley y a la dieta que Arxeren le obligaba a seguir. Necesitaba fuerza, pero los grandes músculos le habrían hecho perder agilidad, y le habrían hecho mas lento. Su pelo estaba tan desordenado como siempre y había perdido toda esperanza de domarlo. El cambio mental era visible en sus ojos. Desde Navidad sus ojos eran fríos, cautelosos. Se hizo más silencioso, aprendió a fundirse con las sombras, andar sin hacer ruido y por encima de esto, como esconder sus emociones. Estas cosas eran indispensables para su supervivencia. Algunos de los otros estudiantes, en concreto Garth, Chrisianne, Ribor, Xjahl y Vlad harían cualquier cosa para burlarse de el. Seguro, todavía se burlaban de el de vez en cuando, pero no tan a menudo como solían. Harry se construyo una mascara vacía que llevaba constantemente, escondiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, pensando, mostrando solo vacía y fría indiferencia. Era ahora mas pensativo, recogido. Si alguien de Hogwarts le hubiera visto ahora, le habría costado un gran esfuerzo reconocer al Chico-Que-Vivió, con todos los cambios que había sufrido durante los últimos nueve meses 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* 

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. Gracias x los animos que se aprecian muxo y ya sabeis cualkier cosa que kerais decirme o que le diga a la autora review :p

**SILVER:** No puedo actualizar mas seguido porque tengo que estudiar y paso mucho tiempo en la universidad. El fic no es mio yo solo traduzco.

**JOYCE GRANGER**: Tranki que no te reprocho nada yo tb puedo ser muy despistada -_-'' XDD me alegro que te guste! XDD yo no tengo capitulo favorito pero si personajes que son Arxeren y uno de los elfos 

**MOON DRAGON: ** a mi tb me encanta la mezcla de magia. Bueno es que en realidad lo elfico me apasiona ^^UU XDD cierto Harry siempre da que hablar vaya donde vaya, pero eso no nos molesta!

**KIRIE CROIFF:** XDD si me asustaste si buuf tu eres kien esta traduciendo Lily´s Quest? XDD es que me suena que alguien lo esta traduciendo xo no se kien :P XDD parece que tienes un don, leo tu review y ese mismo dia Naia sube otro cap de The Dragonmasters ^^ y no se si hay mas croiff que tu :P

**KITIARA:** Intento seguir intento seguir, pero ademas de traducir esto tengo mis propias historias que continuar

**SILVY-AKUSIKY**: Traduzco todo lo deprisa que puedo y lo de la intriga...las culpas a la autora :P

**LIZBETH VANCRY:** Muchas gracias y welvo a decir por desgracia este fic no es mio ;_; yo solo traduzco. 

Pos nada dejarme review

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^^

****


	6. Teneb

**N/T:** Solo recordaros que YO (Estrella de la Tarde) no soy la autora de este fic. La autora es Naia yo simplemente lo estoy traduciendo del ingles.

**Capitulo Cinco **

Harry se despertó a las 4 a.m. como siempre. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina para entonces. Rápidamente se levanto, se ducho y se vistió, todo en silencio para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Dejo la habitación, después de poner una ilusión en su cama para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo y se dirigió hacia el prado sin dejarse sus armas. Una vez se las había olvidado y Arxeren no había estado contento, que digamos. Harry se encogió al recordarlo. Camino sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, algo que había aprendido rápido. No hacer ruido se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él. 

Finalmente llego al prado y se paro. Salto la verja y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de pararse y mirar alrededor. Entonces silbo de forma aguda dos veces y espero. Unos segundos después, podía oírse a un caballo galopando. De hecho, pronto apareció un sementalque se dirigió hacia el joven mago. Se paro a unos pocos metros. Harry sonrió y se aproximo a la bestia. El semental era grande, completamente negro, excepto por sus crines y su cola que eran de color gris plata. Otras características eran las dos medias blancas en sus patas traseras y una marca con forma de media luna en su frente. Harry acaricio al caballo, hablándole suavemente. Entonces con un giro de su mano, equipo al caballo y salto encima de el. Echándose hacia delante, susurro en su oreja 

"¡Vamos Shadow!" 

Inmediatamente el caballo comenzó a galopar hacia el monte mas alto de la isla. 

En su lomo, Harry saboreabala carrera. Se acordó de las primeras veces que había visto a su semental. 

**Flashback **

Harry acababa de terminar de limpiar los establos y estaba empezando a dar de comer a los caballos en los prados cuando llego al que Lienhior le había prohibido entrar. 

Curioso, se subió a la verja e intento ver el caballo que vivía allí. Sabia que el caballo se llamaba Shadow y que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que era una bestia salvaje que nadie podía montar. De repente vio una cosa negra en la parte opuesta del prado. 

Contra sus ordenes, salto al otro lado y camino hacia él, vencido por la curiosidad. 

Al fin vio al semental. Era una de las cosas mas magnificas que había visto nunca. La bestia irradiaba energía. En los más pequeños movimientos podías ver lo salvaje que era. 

Oliendo a Harry el semental, que había estado comiendo, levanto la mirada y dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry. El muchacho quedo atrapado en su mirada. 

Lienhior nunca le había permitido tener un caballo como a los otros estudiantes, y el se moría de ganas de tener uno. Decidiendo que no le haría ningún daño intentar montar este semental, ya que nadie lo quería, Harry se aproximo a el. Según se iba acercando, el semental se iba poniendo mas y más nervioso, sacudiendo su melena, golpeando el suelo con sus cascos…Harry puso una mano en su lomo y con un empujón fuerte salto a el. Cinco segundos mas tarde estaba tumbado de espaldas con estrellitas bailando alrededor de su cabeza… 

Temblorosamente se levanto. Entonces oyó a alguien reírse. Mirando alrededor no vio a nadie. Sacudiendo la cabeza, no le dio importancia considerándolo un efecto secundario de la caída. Pero la risa no desapareció, al contrario, se hizo mas fuerte. Entonces adivino de quien era esa risa. 

¡No es gracioso Arxeren! 

~¡Te costo darte cuenta de que era yo! Y lo siento, pero ERA gracioso, tendrías que haber visto tu cara…~ 

¡En vez de reírte podrías ayudarme! 

~ ¿Con que? ~ 

¡Eres realmente denso!¡El caballo! 

~ ¿Y?~ 

Arxeren….. 

~ ¿Qué? ~ 

¡Para! 

~ ¿Qué pare que?~ 

Me estas enfadando de verdad sabes… 

~ Es parte de mi encanto…~ 

Vale… 

~ ¿Que estabas diciendo? ~ 

Te estaba pidiendo ayuda 

~ No recuerdo haber oído la palabra mágica…~ 

¡Por favor! 

~ Esa no es la palabra…~ 

¿Cuál es entonces? 

~ Arxeren es el mejor ~ 

¡No voy a decir eso! 

~ ¡Cómo tu quieras!~ 

Harry suspiro con fuerza. 

Esta bien. Arxeren es el mejor. ¿Contento?¿Ahora puedes ayudarme? 

~ No era tan difícil. ¿Qué quieres? ~ 

Lo estas haciendo a propósito ¿verdad? 

~ ¿Haciendo que? ~ 

Nada. No importa 

~ ¿De verdad?~ 

Si, te estaba pidiendo ayuda para montar este caballo… 

~ Pon una mano en su lomo y salta sobre él ~ 

Ya lo hice y dure cinco segundos en su lomo 

~ Bueno en ese caso, necesitas acostumbrarle a tu peso y tu presencia ~ 

¿Y como lo hago? 

~ Escucha, primero tienes que…~ 

Arxeren le dio explicaciones detalladas del método a seguir para entrenar a Shadow. 

Durante los días siguientes, Harry no intento volver a montar al semental. En vez de eso fue cada tarde a cuidarle: cepillando su piel, peinando sus crines y cola…Poco a poco el caballo se acostumbro a su aroma y fue estando menos y menos nervioso en presencia de Harry, incluso parecían agradarle esas sesiones. Las cosas estuvieron de esta manera durante unas dos semanas. Para entonces, Shadow estaba bastante acostumbrado al olor de Harry y a su tacto. Entonces, además de cuidarle, Harry empezó a acostumbrarle a su peso, tumbándose mas y más en su lomo. Finalmente después de un mes, podía tumbarse atravesando el lomo de Shadow. Decidió entonces intentar montarlo de nuevo. Esta vez duro dos minutos antes de ser lanzado al suelo. No abandono y continuo. Poco a poco duro más y más tiempo. Harry nunca había aprendido a montar a caballo y estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Arxeren. Nunca usaba ni silla de montar ni riendas ya que no tenia y no podía coger unos de los establos por temor a que notaran su desaparición. Podría haberlos conjurado , pero Arxeren le dijo que no, argumentando que si podía estar en el lomo del semental y guiarle sin ellos, podría hacer lo mismo con ellos. 

Le llevo dos meses conseguirlo, pero lo hizo y al final de esos dos meses podía montar a Shadow con y sin riendas. Era el principio de una gran complicidad, Shadow era el único ser, aparte de Arxeren, que escuchaba a Harry. 

**Fin del Flashback **

Desde entonces, Harry siempre montaba a Shadow al menos una vez al día. Cada mañana, iba al prado, equipaba a Shadow y le montaba hasta el monte donde entrenaría las dos horas siguientes, antes de volver a los cuarteles. 

Volvió a la realidad cuando Shadow redujo la velocidad. Miro alrededor y sonrió. Estaba en lo alto del monte y podía ver gran parte de la isla. El Sol salía pronto aquí, alrededor de las 5 a.m. Desmonto a Shadow, decidiendo entrenarse solo antes de empezar a trabajar con el semental, permitiendo a la bestia descansar un poco. Primero empezó a correr, luego estiro. Después era tiempo para su entrenamiento mágico, practico un poco de magia sin varita, lanzando hechizos, maldiciones y embrujos en dianas que había conjurado antes. Arxeren le estaba dando consejos y corrigiéndole. Entonces cambio a su habilidad elemental. Recordaba la primera vez que Arxeren le había dicho que era capaz de controlar un elemento…. 

**Flashback **

Harry acababa de terminar su entrenamiento y estaba envainando su espada cuando Arxeren le hablo. 

~ ¿Harry?~ 

¿Si? 

~ Creo que ya puedes empezar a practicar tu habilidad elemental…~ 

¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!! 

~ ¿Qué te dije sobre gritar….?~ 

Lo siento, pero es que creí oírte que tenia que entrenar una habilidad elemental… 

~ Eso es exactamente lo que dije…~ 

Es oficial. ¡Estas definitivamente loco! 

~ ¿Por qué?~ 

Porque es imposible 

~ ¿Por qué?~ 

Porque….Porque lo es 

~ Buen argumento ~ 

No bromees, no es divertido… 

~ No estoy bromeando ~ 

Lo estas 

~ ¡Inténtalo al menos! ~ 

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? 

~ No tienes nada que perder ~ 

¡No tiene sentido intentar algo que no es posible! 

~ ¡Solo inténtalo! ~ 

Pero… 

~ ¡Inténtalo por amor de Dios! ~ 

Esta bien, esta bien, cálmate, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

~ Concéntrate en el poder de tu interior e intenta sacarlo fuera ~ 

Harry hizo como le habían dicho, pero no paso nada. 

¡Lo ves! 

~ Cuándo digo intentar, ¡Me refiero a creer en lo que estas haciendo! ~ 

Esta bien 

Esta vez Harry se concentro apartando todas sus dudas. De repente sintió una corriente de poder y un increíble calor. Miro alrededor. Estaba rodeado de fuego. 

~ ¡Para!¡Para!¡Te vas a quemar! ~ 

Inmediatamente Harry paro y las llamas desaparecieron, dejando solo un gran circulo de cenizas alrededor de el. 

"¡Guau!" fue el único comentario de Harry 

~ Como acabas de ver, tienes control sobre el fuego ~ 

Ya lo vi… 

~ Y tendrás que practicar tu habilidad, al menos para evitar quemarte cada vez que pierdas el control ~ 

Harry permaneció en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de aprender. 

**Fin del Flashback **

Harry sonrió al recordarlo. Había pensado que entrenar con su elemento seria fácil, pero había tenido grandes dificultades para conseguirlo, había sido incluso más difícil que controlar la magia sin varita. Primero tuvo que pasar horas meditando, y solo meditando, entonces tuvo que aprender a concentrarse. Después se le permitió conjurar una pequeña bola de fuego, algo con lo que tenia problemas. Era más probable que quemara todo en un radio de dos metros que conjurar una pequeña bola. Una vez que consiguió aprender como controlar la intensidad del poder que estaba conjurando, tuvo que aprender a cambiar la forma de lo que estaba conjurando. Tenia que conjurar bolas, anillos, flechas, espirales, flores, animales…de fuego. 

Ahora tenia bastante buen control sobre él. Según decía Arxeren 

Finalmente paso al entrenamiento físico. Silbo dos veces y Shadow se aproximo. Monto rápidamente en el caballo y empezó a practicar algunos movimientos que había aprendido el día anterior. Lentamente añadió acrobacias a la practica. Entonces trabajo en acelerar hacia el primer obstáculo: un slalom, entonces tuvo que esquivar bolas de fuego volantes, entonces Shadow tuvo que saltar unos cuantos obstáculos. A Harry le había costado un gran esfuerzo acostumbrar al semental al fuego. Después llego a la parte que menos le gustaba: desenfundo los cuchillos y los tiro cuando paso cerca de las dianas, esperando que hubieran alcanzado su centro. Nunca había sido en verdad bueno en tiro con arco. Después cogió su arco que estaba sujeto a su espalda y disparo algunas flechas a los blancos móviles a su derecha e izquierda. Finalmente llego al final. 

~ Bien, bastante buen tiempo, pero has fallado tres dianas con tus cuchillos y dos dieron lejos del centro. Tus flechas dieron todas en las dianas pero su puntería no fue buena en verdad. Así que ya sabes lo que eso significa…~ 

Game over, juega de nuevo… 

~ Exactamente ~ 

Suspirando Harry dirigió a Shadow hacia la salida del circuito y lo hizo de nuevo. Una y otra vez tuvo que hacerlo al completo, cuatro veces hasta que Arxeren estuvo satisfecho. Entonces deshizo el circuito, desmonto a Shadow, le limpio y conjuro algo de comida para él antes de desenvainar su espada y comenzar su entrenamiento. Arxeren le había hecho aprender una secuencia de movimientos, un poco como un baile. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces, cada vez un poco más rápido, antes de ir frenando poco a poco. Una vez que estaba hecho, pudo practicar nuevos movimientos. Cuando termino, estaba jadeando un poco y se apoyo en Shadow para descansar un poco antes de continuar su entrenamiento. Mientras estaba haciendo esto, sintió que un hechizo le golpeaba. Había puesto un escudo sobre él y lo mantenía levantado todo el rato excepto en las clases ya que podía ser notado por los profesores, algo que quería evitar. Se giro y miro al monte. Allí vio seis jinetes que reconoció como Teneb, Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Opheria y Kobalt 

¡Mierda! 

~ ¡Esa boca! ~ 

¡Cállate!¡Tengo que salir de aquí! 

~ No hay necesidad de volverse maleducado, no pueden ver quien eres desde el monte ~ 

Harry no contesto. Salto encima de Shadow y con un movimiento de su mano apareció cerca de los cuarteles, detrás del prado de Shadow para ser precisos. 

Desmonto rápidamente y cuido al semental antes de ir corriendo a su dormitorio. 

Tenia que tener mas cuidado la próxima vez… 

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o 

Teneb y sus amigos habían decidido ir de paseo con sus caballos esta mañana. Así que se levantaron antes, cogieron sus caballos y dejaron los edificios. Habían decidido ir al monte, habiendo oído que la vista era extraordinaria desde allí. Estaban hablando y bromeando cuando llegaron a lo alto del monte. Durante unos pocos minutos estuvieron en silencio admirando la vista cuando Inir de repente diviso algo. 

"¡Ey!¡Mirad!" dijo señalando algo. 

Teneb miro con atención y vio un jinete galopando en la explanada delante de ellos. Todos miraron mudos de asombro al jinete, quien empezó a hacer acrobacias. Teneb se había considerado un buen jinete, al menos hasta que había visto a este extraño. Iba vestido de negro con un arco sujeto a su espalda y una espalda colgando de un lado y estaba montando un semental negro con crines y cola grises y dos mediasblancas. No podía ver claramente su cara, solo se dio cuenta que tenia pelo negro. 

El extraño decelero y paro. 

"Es bueno" dijo Inir. 

"Mas que bueno" replico Opheria concentrándose en el jinete desconocido. "¿No es Shadow el que esta montando?" 

"¿Shadow?" repitió Malisa "Pensaba que nadie podía montarlo" 

"Yo también, pero este caballo es exactamente igual que él, así que o es Shadow o su gemelo…" dijo Opheria. 

Sus reflexiones sobre la identidad del caballo fue interrumpida ya que, de repente, para su sorpresa, el joven hombre levanto una de sus manos y la giro. Al instante apareció un circuito hecho de fuego. En ese momento, si los seis amigos no hubieran estado sentados en sus caballos se habrían caído al suelo. 

"¡Tiene control sobre el fuego!" exclamo Kobalt. 

"Eso parece" dijo Malisa, el asombro audible en su voz. 

Teneb no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado con este hombre. El fuego era uno de los elementos más peligrosos, ya que tenia tendencia a abrumar a su portador. Estaba fuertemente ligado a los sentimientos. El mismo era un elemento aire. En general todos los jinetes tenían mas o menos control sobre un elemento. Y este hombre estaba conjurando un circuito entero sin esfuerzo aparente. 

Miraron al jinete hacer el circuito unas cuantas veces antes de desmontar de su caballo. 

"¿Sabéis quien es?" pregunto Arnelle 

"No, pero no hay muchos jinetes con el pelo negro y control sobre el fuego… Hay…" antes de que Inir pudiera enumerar todos los jinetes que entraban en esa categoría, el hombre con el pelo negro empezó a moverse con su espada, mas y más rápido. Parecía bailar mientras peleaba contra un enemigo invisible. Su espada era casi un borrón. En apariencia estaba disfrutando. Fue frenando paso a paso. 

"Este hombre es uno de los mejores espadachines que he visto…"constato Inir. 

" Si, creo que seria capaz de vencer a Efilin" añadió Kobalt. 

Teneb estaba en silencio. Los elfos eran famosos por su destreza con arcos y espadas y les encantaba demostrarlo, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de alguien tan diestro, pero no podía reconocer a este hombre. 

"Quizás" dijo lentamente. 

"En verdad me pregunto quien es…"dijo Opheria 

"Yo también. ¿Teneb? ¿Conoces algún hechizo que le podría identificar?" pregunto Inir. 

Teneb era reconocido como el mejor estudiante de los cuarteles, según todos los profesores. 

El joven elfo asintió y levanto su mano, apuntando al jinete que estaba ahora apoyado en su caballo y lanzo un hechizo de identificación. Cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de dar al extraño, pareció rebotar en algo. 

Teneb maldijo. ¡Un escudo!¡ Por que no había pensado en esa posibilidad! 

El extraño inmediatamente miro hacia ellos. Salto sobre su semental, levanto la mano y desapareció en el aire. 

Los seis jóvenes miraron fijamente el lugar donde el jinete estaba segundos antes. 

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Kobalt un poco aturdido… 

"Para ser sinceros, no lo se…" contesto Arnelle 

"Yo tampoco, ¿Quién creéis que es?" La curiosidad era evidente en el tono de Inir. 

"No lo sé, pero voy a intentar averiguarlo….Quizás podría enseñarnos algunas cosas…" 

"Esta bien" asintió Opheria. 

"El problema es que no tengo ninguna pista sobre quien puede ser…" 

"Tenemos unas pocas pistas" dijo Opheria "Tiene el pelo negro, control sobre el fuego, es un experto en esgrima y puede montar a Shadow, Estoy prácticamente segura de que era Shadow…" 

"Eso reduce la lista, no hay mucha gente que cumpla todas esas características…"constato Teneb "Dudo que haya alguno. Por lo que he oído, nadie puede montar a Shadow…" 

Los otros se encogieron de hombros. 

"Bueno, deberíamos volver si no queremos llegar tarde" dijo Kobalt. 

"Tienes razón, vamos" dijo Malisa. 

Se dirigieron hacia los cuarteles en silencio, cada uno de ellos intentando adivinar quien era este misterioso jinete…. 

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o 

Weno hasta aqui el cap, ya se que me repito, pero cualquier cosita review eh? 

**CARLOS**: Traduzco lo rapido que puedo desearia tener mas tiempo para hacerlo. Ok yo felicito a la autora 

**MOON DRAGON**: Vaya me alegro que te guste mi redaccion. No sabia si estaria muy alla. Si los estudios roban demasiado tiempo y tb mis otras historias aca y en fictionpress xo de momento y hasta las vacaciones hago lo que puedo :P 

**VERONICA:** Emm tu review se lo voy a poner directamente a la autora, porque como he repetido incontables veces yo no lo soy. He de decir x lo que se de leer el fic en ingles que mas alante viene algo de como andan Ron y Hermione pero creo recordar que Sirius no aparece

**LIZBETH VANCRY**: Gracias x los animos que son muy bienvenidos. Pues si algo de tiempo me quita pero de momento me organizo bien (bueno los que leen las historias que escribo yo no estan tan de acuerdo porque tardo mas en actualizar -_-)

**JOYCE GRANGER:** Yo la felicito. Vaya gracias x la parte de felicitacion que me toca me voy a poner colorada. XDD a mi tp me importaria ver a Harry aunque yo prefiero a Remus o a los gemelos.

**SILVER: **Me alegro que te encante y tranki que seguire actualizando

Besos y muchas gracias por animarme a seguir traduciendo

Estrella de la Tarde ^^


	7. Averiguando

**Capitulo Seis **

Teneb y sus amigos volvieron a los cuarteles, solo hablando del misterioso jinete, intentando averiguar quien era. 

"No es un Magis, estoy seguro" dijo Kobalt 

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Malisa. 

"Nosotros, los Magis, podemos sentirnos unos a otros. Lo habría sabido inmediatamente si fuera uno de nosotros" 

"Y no es un Elemental" añadió Opheria. 

"¿Por qué?" Teneb quien dirigía el camino la miro. 

"Cuando uso el fuego, no lo hizo de la manera en que lo hacemos los Elementales. Nosotros estamos en armonía con nuestro elemento. Él estaba accediendo al poder del elemento a través de su propio poder" 

"Así que es un elfo" 

"Si, todas las otras posibilidades han sido descartadas. Pero en verdad me pregunto quien es. Por lo que he oído, nadie ha sido capaz de montar a Shadow…" 

"Quizás te equivocaste, podría haber sido otro caballo…" 

"Quizás, pero estoy bastante segura de que era Shadow. Le preguntare a Lienhior si alguien ha conseguido montarlo." Dijo Opheria. 

"Buena idea…. De todas maneras no conozco muchos jinetes elfo con control sobre el fuego. Debe haber unos seis o siete…" 

"Si… creo que esta Haram" comenzó Kobalt. 

"Es rubio" 

"Bien, entonces Jeesala" 

"Este jinete era definitivamente un hombre" corto Inir. 

"Hablo el experto…" se burlo Arnelle. 

"Entonces, están Garan y Ferin" 

"Los dos son morenos, pero Garan no podría sujetar una espada de forma correcta aunque su vida dependiera de ello…pero si podría ser Ferin…"dijo Teneb pensativo 

"Y finalmente Kassim y Téal" 

"Téal tiene el pelo castaño, pero también podría ser Kassim" 

Se callaron según llegaban a los cuarteles. Rápidamente desmontaros y devolvieron sus caballos a sus prados después de cuidarlos. Entonces se apresuraron a la clase de Effilin, sabiendo que el profesor no estaría contento de verles llegar tarde, aunque no les castigaría, ya que estaba muy orgulloso de Teneb y Kobalt. 

El día transcurrió irrelevante para ellos y al final de la clase de equitación, Opheria se acerco a Lienhior que estaba acariciando a su propio caballo. 

"¿Perdón?" 

El hombre miro arriba y sus gestos se suavizaron al ver a Opheria, su favorita y de lejos mejor estudiante. 

"¿Sí Opheria?" 

"Bueno señor, me gustaría saber si alguien ha sido capaz de montar a Shadow" pregunto simplemente. 

"¡No!¡Nunca!" Replico el elfo "Ese caballo es completamente salvaje, nadie ha conseguido hacer algo de el. Es una pena porque es el mejor semental que tenemos" 

"¿De verdad?" 

"Si" respondió Lienhior con entusiasmo como siempre que hablaba de sus caballos. "Viene de una larga línea de campeones, y sus orígenes son los mejores posibles. Es el resultado de un programa de cría seguido cuidadosamente. Lamentablemente es indomable. Así que le vamos a usar para la cría. Quizás sus descendientes sean más domables" 

"¡Es asombroso!" Exclamo Opheria, un poco forzadamente, para complacer a su profesor. 

"¿A que sí?" 

"Sí, muchas gracias" 

"De nada" 

"Bueno, Buenas Tardes" 

"A ti también" 

Se fueron, Lienhior a los establos y Opheria a encontrar a sus amigos. 

Estaban comiendo, hablando tranquilamente cuando la joven Magis se sentó pesadamente en su silla suspirando. 

"¿Qué pasa Pheria?" 

"Nada, solo que Lienhior acaba de decirme que nadie puede montar a Shadow" 

"Debes haberte equivocado entonces, quiero decir, estábamos bastante lejos de el puedes haber confundido su caballo con otro" 

"Quizás, pero estaba segura…" 

"Déjalo, Opheria, debiste equivocarte" corto Inir 

"¡Vale! Pero mañana voy a volver para estar segura" 

"Yo voy contigo" dijo Teneb, seguido del resto. 

Acordaron encontrarse la mañana siguiente a las cinco en los establos. 

Durante la semana siguiente, fueron al monte todas las mañanas, intentando vislumbrarde la cara del luchador. Sin éxito, desde la primera vez que le habían sorprendido, se había vuelto más cauteloso, manteniendo una vista atenta de lo que le rodeaba y no habían sido capaces ni siquiera de identificar su caballo. Al principio de la segunda semana, los amigos de Teneb empezaron a cansarse de tener que levantarse tan pronto, solo para ver un destello de negro antes de ver al extraño desaparecer. 

"Esta fue la ultima vez que vine" decidió Arnelle exasperada. 

"Tienes razón, ¡Estoy harto de tener que levantarme tan pronto!" Exclamo Inir. 

Los otros, menos Teneb, estuvieron de acuerdo. 

"¿Teneb?" 

El joven elfo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. 

"¿Sí?" 

"¿Qué dices tu?" 

"Creo que voy a seguir intentando averiguar quien es…Soy demasiado curioso" 

"Demasiado curioso para tu propio bien, si quieres saberlo… Pero, ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea alguien de fuera, capaz de venir aquí de una manera desconocida?…" 

"Yo he…pregunte a Oras sobre eso. Dijo que era imposible a menos que la persona tuviera una increíble cantidad de poder. Hay barreras en esta isla haciendo imposible a alguien de fuera entrar a la isla apareciéndose. La isla también es inmarcable" 

"Esta bien, esta bien… Entiendo, posibilidad descartada. Bueno, te deseo buena suerte, pero harás esto sin mí. No voy a levantarme antes de las 7 a.m." dijo Inir. 

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con Inir. 

Teneb se encogió de hombros. 

"Esta bien…" 

Durante la siguiente semana siguió fallando en encontrar incluso las más pequeñas pistas sobre el misteriosos luchador, pero no abandono. Teneb era conocido por su perseverancia y curiosidad, dos rasgos principales de su carácter. Al final de la segunda semana sus esfuerzos fueron finalmente recompensados… 

Había decidido levantarse un poco mas pronto y llego al monte mientras el jinete estaba practicando tiro con arco. Estaba a punto de disparar una flecha cuando pareció sentir a Teneb. Sorprendidofallo la diana. Silbo, aplaudió haciendo desaparecer sus cosas antes de saltar sobre el lomo de su caballo y desaparecer también. Teneb suspiro pero decidió inspeccionar la zona como siempre hacia, para ver si el extraño se había dejado alguna pista. Bajo de su caballo y camino hasta donde él había estado parado, mirando con atención al suelo. Estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando algo brillante llamo su atención. Se agacho y lo cogió, conteniendo la respiración. Era una flecha. Podía ver algo del sauce que se había usado para hacerla, así como plumas de águila y fénix, pero el metal que había al final era lo que le tenia desconcertado. No lo había visto nunca antes. Giro el arma en su mano, pesándola. Estaba perfectamente equilibrada. Todo en ella estaba perfectamente hecho. Mirándola mas de cerca, vio una pequeña marca impresa en la madera, un relámpago para ser precisos. Miro la flecha una ultima vez antes de volver a su caballo y atarla a las riendas. Su mente estaba llena de preguntas sin responder. ¿Qué significaba esta marca?¿Quién la había hecho? ¿De donde venia?. Y así muchas más. Volvió a los cuarteles perdido en sus pensamientos, cuido a su semental Sunray, puso la flecha con sus cosas y se dirigió a la clase de lucha. Llego casi tarde y vio que Effilin le dirigía una mirada desaprobadora antes de hacer que se uniera a los otros. Cuando alcanzo a sus amigos estos le dirigieron miradas interrogantes. 

"¿Por qué llegas tarde?" Susurro Malisa. 

"Os lo digo después de clase" 

Sus amigos asintieron antes de volver su atención al profesor que había comenzado a hablar. 

"¡Vale, Jerxos! Hoy, vamos a pelear un poco antes de hacer un pequeño torneo. Quiero que…" 

Mientras hablaba, explicando una vez mas las reglas, la mente de Teneb vago hacia el extraño. Decidió estudiar la flecha esa tarde. Estaba observando la habitación cuando vio la puerta abrirse lentamente y en silencio y entrar al humano. Fue al fondo de la habitación discretamente y espero a que Effilin terminara. Teneb le miro con curiosidad. Se había olvidado completamente de…¿Cuál era su nombre?…¿Hassam?¿O quizás Hares? Le observo notando la estatura normal, el cuerpo delgado y el pelo negro y desordenado. Entonces volvió a mirar al profesor. 

Effilin había parado de hablar y estaba mirando al fondo de la habitación. 

"¡Humano!" Ladro. 

Harry levanto la mirada. Teneb estaba un poco desconcertado por la mirada vacía. ¿No estaba, al menos, un poco intimidado por el maestro? 

"¿Si maestro?" 

"¿Crees que puedes llegar tarde a mi clase y que no pase nada?" 

Harry no contesto 

"¿Demasiado estúpido para contestar?¡Era de esperar! No estas haciendo nada excepto perder nuestro tiempo. Pero tu debes de pensar de otro modo ya que crees que puedes permitirte llegar tarde a mi clase" 

Unos pocos estudiantes se rieron, pero Teneb estudio la cara del humano que era una cara vacía, nada mostraba que le hubieran herido esas palabras. 

Su falta de reacción pareció sorprender un poco a Effilin. El maestro suspiro enfadado. 

"Cómo piensas tan alto de ti mismo ¿No te importaría enfrentarte a Teneb? Seguro que no será demasiado difícil para ti…" Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo. 

aplaudió 

"Enfrentaros a vuestro oponente, las reglas estándar" 

Los jóvenes se pusieron en posición y esperaron su señal. 

Tan pronto como les señalo el comienzo, Teneb ataco, decidiendo terminar con el humano rápido, evitándole ser mas humillado de lo que ya había sido. 

Un poco sorprendentemente, el humano paro todos sus golpes. Teneb frunció el entrecejo. Seguro que se estaba tomando las cosas con tranquilidad para evitarle mucha humillación, pero si fuera tan malo como el profesor había dicho no habría sido capaz de parar ni uno de sus golpes. Se movió a cosas más fuertes, sorprendido de ver que su oponente seguía parándolo todo, incluso aunque parecía estar en dificultades. Mientras le lanzo un puñetazo, vio al humano esquivarlo, su pelo moviéndose a un lado, mostrando su cara entera. De repente, Teneb se dio cuenta de algo que lo asombro mas allá de todo lo imaginable. En la frente del humano había una flecha, idéntica a la de la flecha… 

º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o 

Harry maldijo para él. Había sido interrumpido otra vez durante su entrenamiento, pero esta vez había estado tan metido en la practica que no había sentido venir al intruso. Había perdido una flecha en su huida y pasado largo rato buscándola sin éxito y ¡Ahora llegaba tarde a clase de Effilin!¡Que día! 

Se deslizo dentro de clase, rezando contra toda esperanza que el profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Medio oyó la bronca de Effilin, sabia ya lo que decía de memoria, la había oído un montón de veces. Estaba un poco preocupado de tener que pelear con Teneb, pero las desecho, solo fingiría una derrota, perdiendo lo suficientemente mal como para contentar a Effilin. Se enfrento al joven elfo y espero a que la pelea comenzara. Mientras su oponente atacaba tenia cuidado de esquivar o parar los golpes. Fingiendo dificultades y perdiendo casi olvido un puñetazo que esquivo rápidamente. Volvió a su posición defensiva, esperando un nuevo golpe, pero nada vino. Miro y se dio cuenta de que Teneb estaba mirando fijamente su frente, en concreto su cicatriz. Frunció el ceño, que era tan interesante de su cicatriz, si tenia una forma rara, conocida en todo el mundo mágico, pero no había nada extraño para un elfo…Entonces cayo ¡Su forma! ¡¡La flecha!! ¡Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido! ¡Poner su marca en ella! 

Abofeteándose mentalmente y maldiciendo en silencio, Harry dio un paso adelante como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio, y agarro el brazo de Teneb, sabiendo que si atacaba abiertamente a Teneb, Effilin se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal. 

"¡No te quedes ahí como un estúpido pez fuera del agua! Debes ganar esta pelea,¡Así qué ataca! No debería ser demasiado difícil para ti aplastar al simple y despreciable humano que soy…"Susurro rápido en la oreja del joven elfo. 

Esto pareció herir el orgullo de Teneb quien salió de su estado de shock. 

Ataco violentamente al joven mago. Harry, quien había estado preparado para este tipo de reacción, paro completamente el golpe y rápidamente fingió su derrota, cayendo de espaldas. 

Inmediatamente Effilin empezó a gritarle. 

"¡Abandono humano!¡Eres un caso perdido! ¡En verdad me pregunto por que fuiste escogido y por que sigues viniendo a clase si eres incapaz de aprender las cosas más simples! 

Continuo durante unos minutos y Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para parecer humillado y avergonzado, notando la mirada de Teneb sobre él. Una vez el profesor hubo terminado se volvió a los otros estudiantes, que habían terminado sus peleas y habían estado escuchando su charla, divertidos de ver al humano ser gritado. 

"¿Ha terminado todo el mundo? Estrechaos las manos" 

Todo el mundo estrecho la mano de su oponente, felicitándole por su pelea. Teneb sintió como una pequeña nota pasaba a su mano cuando estrecho la del humano. 

Se separaron y Effilin explico el funcionamiento del torneo. Mientras los dos primeros luchadores empezaron a pelear, Teneb miro la nota. Ponía: Reúnete conmigo mañana a las cinco de la mañana en el monte. Ven solo y no hables de esto con nadie. Miro hacia Harry y le vio sacando brillo a las espadas, ya que Effilin le había prohibido participar en el pequeño torneo, capto su mirada y asintió. Puso la nota en el bolsillo y se preparo para su primera pelea, contra Garth. 

El ganador no fue una sorpresa. Fue Teneb, para placer de Effilin. 

Durante todo el día, observo al humano, intentando ver alguna de las habilidades que había visto en el monte. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre su tardanza de esa mañana dijo que su caballo había perdido una herradura. A duras penas podía contenerse de coger al humano y preguntarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente. ¡Cómo podía un…humano ser tan poderoso!¡No era…correcto! Este fue probablemente el primer día que no presto atención a sus clases, algo en verdad inusual. Durante toda la tarde estuvo en silencio, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para pensar en algo más. Se fue temprano a la cama. No se durmió con facilidad, su mente estaba demasiado llena de preguntas. Pero, se levanto a las 4:30 a. m la mañana siguiente, saltando literalmente de la cama. Cuando paso delante de la cama del humano, dio un giro, ya que le vio aun durmiendo. Se aproximo y le agarro de un brazo. Bueno, para ser precisos solo cogió aire. Retiro su mano. 

"Una ilusión" murmuro. Sacudió la cabeza, añadiendo esto a su lista de cosas que preguntar. Se preparo, marcho y llego al monte un pelin tarde. El humano estaba allí como siempre y ahora le reconoció claramente. Estaba en medio de su baile con la espada y Teneb decidió no interrumpirle. Se aproximo en silencio, fijándose en él, a duras penas reconociendo al caballo que comía unos metros mas allá, en absoluto molestado por los movimientos de su jinete. 

Teneb miro atentamente sus movimientos y su cara. El día de antes había estado desconcertado por una cosa mientras le observaba: su expresión. El humano había tenido una cara ilegible todo el día, no mostrando sus sentimientos ni una vez, siempre llevando una expresión fría e indiferente. Ahora estaba profundamente concentrado, olvidado de todo excepto su espada. Teneb le miro cautivado. Le asombraba. Los movimientos eran casi impecables, excepto unos pequeños detalles que eran de esperar en unas series como estas. Por supuesto que un elfo también podía hacerlo, pero este humano tenia más elegancia que cualquier luchador que Teneb hubiera visto antes. Había algo en sus movimientos que decía a Teneb que el humano estaba poniendo todo su ser en este baile. 

Cuando Harry termino, Teneb se acerco. El joven elfo no le reconoció, de espaldas al elfo, mientras inspeccionaba su espada antes de enfundarla. 

"Así que viniste…" dijo con voz fría. No estaba del mejor de los humores. Había sido descubierto, algo que había intentado evitar a toda costa y además había pasado una noche terrible: Su cicatriz le había despertado a mitad de la noche, dándole tirones durante una hora. Le había estado pasando los dos últimos meses, a veces, normalmente durante la noche podía sentir un desagradable tirón en la frente, que desaparecía en unas pocas horas. De esta manera sabia que Voldemort estaba haciendo algo…No matando o su cicatriz habría ardido, pero estaba haciendo algo. Era bastante frustrante, porque no había tenido ni un solo sueño desde que había llegado aquí, así que las cosas debían ir bien para el Señor Oscuro, ya que era cuando estaba enfadado cuando Harry tenia esos sueños. 

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Dijo Teneb en un susurro. 

"¿Así que el humano es digno de la atención de un elfo…?" 

º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o 

La vida había seguido en Hogwarts, aunque la ausencia de Harry seguía en la mente de todos. Habían pasado tres meses desde el inicio de curso y las vacaciones de Navidad se aproximaban lentamente. El mundo mágico seguía buscando a Harry y El Profeta estaba publicando un pequeño articulo diario sobre el estado de las investigaciones, pero la gente estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de encontrar al Chico-Que-Vivió, muchos empezaban a creerle muerto. 

Hermione y Ron no estaban en este grupo. Ambos creían firmemente que Harry seguía vivo y estaban extremadamente preocupados por él. Fudge seguía negándolo, lo que les enfurecía. 

"¿Puede este hombre ser más estúpido?" Ron suspiro enfadado, leyendo El Profeta que una lechuza acababa de traer. 

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?" Pregunto Hermione. 

"Escucha: He sido preguntado varias veces sobre el posible regreso de Quien-Usted-Sabe. Y quiero decir que es una tontería gigantesca, comenzada por el Chico-Que-Vivió. Pero necesito recordarle que tras la muerte de un estudiante en el Torneo de los tres Magos el chico había estado ligeramente engañado, quizás a consecuencia del Avada Kedabra. No hay ninguna razón para que cunda el pánico sobre las palabras del chico quien estaba en el momento en que lo dijo un poco aturdido. Debió haber sido victima de ilusiones o alucinaciones. Quiero añadir que Harry Potter será escuchado como testigo de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, para saber si tuvo algún papel en ella, lo cual es una posibilidad si el chico esta perdiendo el control o esta engañado. Así que otra vez pido a todo el mundo que este tranquilo: no hay peligro." Estas fueron las palabras del Ministro cuando fue preguntado acerca de los rumores del regreso de Señor Oscuro. Cuando se le pregunto sobre la anormal actividad de las criaturas oscuras en Siberia, Transilvania, la selva del Amazonas, la mas y más frecuente aparición de criaturas oscuras, el ministro respondió que deben ser personas aprovechándose de estos rumores y fingiendo ser mortifagos. ¿Qué debemos creer? Albus Dumbledore el eminentemente respetado Director de Hogwarts ha estado apoyando las noticias de la vuelta de Quien-Ustedes-Saben, diciendo que el mundo mágico debe estar preparado para su alzamiento. El Director ha reforzado mucho las medidas de seguridad alrededor del colegio, para tranquilizar a los padres, preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos. ¿Esta de verdad el Señor Oscuro de vuelta?¿Es algún tipo de broma enferma? Las preguntas permanecen sin respuesta" Y continua así. Te ahorrare el resto del articulo".escupió Ron enfadado 

"No sé si es estúpido, pero tengo que admitir que siendo tan ciego y testarudo esta siendo bastante increíble…"replico la joven bruja. 

"Si, estoy seguro que si se convirtiera en Animago seria una mula…" 

"Probablemente, ¿Qué tenemos ahora?" 

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Ravenclaw" 

"Al menos no tenemos Pociones ahora" 

"Tienes razón, vamos o llegaremos tarde" 

"Voy, voy" 

Fueron los primeros en llegar a clase. Cogieron asientos delante, cortesía de Hermione. Su profesora, la Profesora Fig., estaba en su mesa, leyendo un grueso volumen. 

Los dos Gryffindor pusieron sus deberes en su mesa y hablaron tranquilamente hasta que llegaron los otros estudiantes. La Profesora Fig. era una gran profesora, casi tanto como Lupin. Hoy comenzaban con un nuevo tema. 

Una vez estuvo todo el mundo colocado, cerro su libro y se levanto, recogiendo sus trabajos. Volvió a su mesa y miro a los estudiantes. 

"Esta bien clase, hoy vamos a hablar sobre dragones y como podéis defenderos de ellos" 

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y dijeron Norberto. 

"Ahora ¿Puede alguien decirme cual es el punto débil de un dragón?" 

Sin sorpresas Hermione levanto la mano junto con unos cuantos Ravenclaws. 

"¿Señorita Granger?" 

"El punto débil de un dragón son sus ojos" 

"Exactamente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. El punto débil de un dragón son sus ojos. ¿Alguien puede decirme por que?" 

Esta vez respondió un Ravenclaw. 

"Las escamas de un dragón le protegen de la magia" 

"Correcto, cinco puntos. Ahora para cegar a un dragón puedes usar el hechizo Conjuntivus, que le cegara durante un tiempo. El problema unido a este embrujo es que es bastante doloroso. Por tanto, puede enfadar a la bestia y hacerla más peligrosa. También puedes usar un simple hechizo cegador, que aunque no durara tanto, te permitirá escapar. Ahora ¿Qué es lo peligroso de un dragón?" 

Varias respuestas se oyeron por toda la clase: "Fuego" "Cuernos" "Garras" "Cuchillas" y otras. 

"Muy bien. Ahora vamos a aprender unos pocos hechizos que pueden ser útiles si os cruzáis en el camino de un dragón adulto. Primero…" Durante la siguiente hora practicaron un hechizo de invisibilidad, hechizos que podían enmascarar tu olor, hacer silenciosos todos tus movimientos. Estos hechizos también podían ser usados para espiar. Unos pocos minutos antes de terminar la clase, pidió a los alumnos que bajaran sus varitas. 

"Ahora como todos sabéis, hay diez tipos de dragones diferentes en el mundo, todos cuidadosamente vigilados. Pero hay una leyenda sobre un grupo de gente que podía montar dragones un poco diferentes a estos. Estas leyendas tienen cientos de años y la mayoría de los historiadores piensan que son pura invención. Pero a través de los siglos ha habido algunos testigos de dragones extraños. Una explicación a esto, es la posibilidad de que dos miembros de razas distintas se apareen dando lugar a híbridos. Para vencer a un híbrido, tienes que usar las mismas técnicas que con un dragón normal, pero teniendo cuidado porque el híbrido puede tener características de ambos padres." Cuando termino de hablar, sonó el timbre y los estudiantes recogieron sus libros, dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente clase. 

"Ha sido interesante" dijo Hermione. 

"Si, desearía haberlo sabido en mi primer año…Y a Harry le hubiera gustado saberlo el año pasado para la primera prueba…" 

La mención de su amigo, rompió su buen humor, y durante el camino al aula de Transformaciones, fueron en silencio, cada uno reflexionando sobre sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. 

Transformaciones fue como siempre, estaban estudiando Animagos, bueno, la teoría solo. Esta clase no les ayudo en sus ánimos, ya que Animagos era algo que a Harry le hubiera encantado aprender. 

Según se acercaban las vacaciones, los profesores empezaron a saturarles de deberes, para desmayo de Ron. 

La clase de Pociones era casi insoportable: entre los comentarios de Malfoy y la injusticia de Snape hacia los Gryffindor, algo que se había incrementado desde el año pasado, estaba costando a los Gryffindors toda su fuerza de voluntad y concentración no perder demasiados puntos en esta clase, la media eran treinta. 

Duelo había sido reinstalado, pero esta vez no como un club si no como una clase optativa. No hace falta decir que la mayoría de los estudiantes se apuntaron. Había sido bastante diferente de la ultima vez con Lockhart. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban aprendiendo embrujos efectivos, métodos de defensa, pero también conciencia, reflejos, agilidad. Había sido una sorpresa cuando descubrieron quienes les enseñaban: Moody y Lupin. El regreso del Profesor Lupin fue apreciado por la mayoría de los estudiantes, especialmente por todos aquellos que le habían tenido como profesor durante su año en Hogwarts 

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron al fin y los estudiantes suspiraron de alivio, podían permitirse relajarse un poco. 

El día de Navidad, Ron y Hermione, que habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts este año, se levantaron pronto y bajaron a la Sala Común. Allí abrieron sus regalos en silencio, la ausencia de su amigo presente en sus mentes. Habían intentando contactar con el miles de veces, usando a Hedwig, pero ni siquiera su lechuza podía encontrarle… Su única esperanza es que estuviera bien. 

Entonces caminaron al Gran Comedor, decorado mas grandiosamente que nunca: carámbanos brillando, árboles de navidad artísticamente decorados, copos de nieve aquí y allí… No muchos estudiantes se habían quedado en el castillo, apenas diez por Casa. Mientras ellos comían lentamente sin hablar, las lechuzas llegaron, la mayoría llevando paquetes de sus familias. Una lechuza dejo El Profeta delante de Ron, sorprendiéndole un poco ya que estaba mirando el regalo que la señora Weasley le había mandado. 

"¿Puedo echarle una ojeada?" Pregunto Hermione señalando el periódico. 

Ron miro. Hermione había acabado de desenvolver sus regalos, la mayoría libros, unas pocas joyas y otras cosas. 

"¡Por supuesto!" 

Mientras ella empezaba a leer los titulares, el termino de inspeccionar el paquete, había el tradicional jersey, un montón de dulces, un póster de los Chudley Cannons y material de bromas de George y Fred. Los gemelos habían añadido también otro regalo. Rápidamente Ron rompió el papel de regalo y su mandíbula se cayo al suelo. Los gemelos le habían comprado una nueva túnica de gala. Era azul medianoche con un brillante dobladillo. 

"Cómo han conseguido dinero para comprarme esto" susurro con asombro "¡Debe haberles costado una fortuna!" 

Hermione rompió sus pensamientos. 

"¡Ron!¡Ron!¡Escucha!" susurro excitada "Un curioso evento tuvo lugar esta noche. Un poco después de medianoche los cuidadores de dragones informaron de un extraño comportamiento de estas criaturas. Se lanzaron al aire y empezaron a rugir, volando a todas partes. Los Obliadores han tenido un duro trabajo borrándolo todo de cientos de Muggles que se habían dado cuenta. Este comportamiento fue observado por todo el mundo, todos los dragones parecieron afectados y los científicos están desconcertados por ello. "No tenemos ninguna explicación para estos sucesos. Sigue siendo un completo misterio." Al preguntarles, varios cuidadores informaron "los dragones parecían tener un profundo dolor". Los diferentes ministerios están intentando encontrar razones que lo expliquen. Algunos piensan que tiene relación con una misteriosa manifestación de poder mágico que fue observado en el norte en medio del océano, a la que no se dio importancia pensando que era un experimento de la Gente del Mar. Al preguntarles, negaron tener algo que ver con ello. El misterio sigue sin resolver"

"Es extraño…" 

"Si, me pregunto que fue la causa de esto, ¿Tu crees que tiene algo que ver con Quien-Tu-Sabes? 

"Quizás…"contesto Ron volviendo a su desayuno, no preocupado en realidad por esto, después de todo, era el departamento de Charlie no el suyo. 

Terminaron de desayunar antes de ir a ver a Hagrid. Pasaron la mañana en su cabaña, solo hablando. El semigigante estaba bastante interesado por el articulo sobre los dragones. Así las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente y pronto el trabajo comenzó de nuevo, esta vez los profesores siendo mas estresantes, ya que se aproximaban los exámenes del TIMO. Hermione empezó a estudiar temprano, ganándose un "loca" por parte de Ron. 

A finales de Enero, extraños acontecimientos empezaron a tener lugar. Empezó con un robo en un museo Muggle. Lo raro es que las alarmas no habían sido cortadas, las puertas, barrotes y todo el sistema de seguridad no habían sido forzados. Las cámaras no habían visto nada. Los periódicos Muggle estaban calificando este robo de mágico. Los ladrones solo se habían llevado una cosa: un antiguo brazalete encontrado en un templo Azteca. El brazalete estaba cubierto de signos y dibujos que los arqueólogos no habían sido capaces de descifrar. Unas pocas piedras preciosas decoraban la joya, pero su colocación había sido objeto de controversia ya que parecía que habían sido puestas sin pensar. 

Este fue el primero de una serie de robos: Varios museos Muggles vieron desaparecer una de sus piezas: Un amuleto egipcio, una copa fenicia, una daga romana… Pero las universidades también eran objetivos: Varios pergaminos antiguos desaparecieron junto con unos pocos manuscritos. 

Incluso los Ministerios habían visto desaparecer algunos de sus documentos a pesar de estar cuidadosamente escondidos. 

Hermione y Ron, como la mayoría de los que creían en el regreso de Voldemort, pensaban que esto era parte de un plan gigantesco y por tanto, hicieron búsquedas exhaustivas sobre los objetos y manuscritos sin éxito… 

º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o:º:o 

Weno ya saben cualquier comentario sobre mi traduccion o que kieran ke le diga a la autora review x favor y ahora contestaciones:

**SILVER: **Me alegro que te guste como traduzco XDD al final le pondre a mi profe de ingles estos reviews para que me apruebe en junio XDD

**JOYCE GRANGER:** XDD no esperes que aki llego el proximo capitulo y creo que deberian contratarte como guardaespaldas de Harry XDD que peligro teneis en Chile!

**KITIARA:** Si actualizo rapido si XDD es que me es mas facil que escribir mis propias historias no tengo casi que pensar :P XDD y trankila q felicito a la autora. mmmmmm x cierto tu nick es de Dragonlance verdad?

**SILVY-AKISUKI: **Actualizarlo mas a menudo me es imposible. XDD aprovecha que de momento estoy blokeada con mis propias historias y mi tiempo libre lo dedico a esto

**LIZBETH_VANCRY:** Ahora que lo dices me suena a ver respondido alguna de tus reviews en mis historias XDD al final tengo tal cacao que no se de donde me suenan los nicks -_- Y no me des las gracias que para mi es un placer.

**ARIX:** Yo la felicito guau eso de no encontrarle ninguna pega a la historia siempre es complicado xo es que Naia escribe muy bien (yo tp le veo pegas la verdad si acaso que tarda mucho en actualizar) y gracias x la parte q me toca

**MAYU: **XDDDD weno a ti que puedo decirte manita a parte de muchas gracias? Eres la mejor!! seguire traduciendo y lo de lilith lo intentare mañana xo no prometo na xq ando blokeada -_- Muxos besos cielu

**WINDY WOLF: **Ya vaaaaa ya vaaaa. Pues voy a capitulo x semana y de momento hay unos trece asi que haz el calculo.

**MOON DRAGON:** xDD gracias x la parte q me toca y ya le dije :P

**FER WEASLEY: **XDD ya continuo traduciendo

Ya sabeis cualkier cosa review

Muchos besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^^


	8. El trato

**Capitulo Siete **

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Dijo Teneb en un susurro. 

"¿Así que el humano es digno de la atención de un elfo…?" 

°:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o: °:o:° 

Teneb se puso colorado ante el sarcasmo de Harry. 

"Bueno…yo…." 

Estaba desestabilizado por la diferencia en el comportamiento del humano. No parecía en absoluto tímido o asustado… Su confusión debía haber aparecido en su cara porque la sonrisa socarrona de Harry se hizo más grande. 

"¿Sin palabras?" 

"Yo…" 

Harry se harto de las vacilaciones de Teneb, mejor acabar con esto, y cuanto antes mejor. Su falta de sueño durante las ultimas semanas le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Seguro que no era nada comparado con lo que había experimentado en los primeros días de su estancia. En apariencia durante esos días, Voldemort debió haber estado lidiando con algunos fallos o traiciones, porque le había estado doliendo la cicatriz. Entonces había habido un periodo de completa calma y hacia dos meses su cicatriz había empezado a tirarle…Evitando que tuviera una noche entera de descanso… 

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto secamente. 

La pregunta repentina sorprendió a Teneb así como la dureza audible en ella. Reflexiono unos segundos sobre que contestar… 

"¿Eras tu?" 

"¿Quién?" 

"¡Sabes a que me refiero!¿Eras tu?" 

"Lo siento, pero al contrario que algunas personas aquí no soy capaz de leer las mentes" 

Teneb podía ver que estaba jugando con él y disfrutando de cada momento… Dividido entre su orgullo y su curiosidad, Teneb no sabia que hacer: jugar su juego o dejarle que lo hiciera a su manera…Al final gano su curiosidad… 

"¿Eras tu quien practica aquí cada mañana?" pregunto despacio como si estuviera hablando con un bebe. 

"¿Importa?" 

Teneb estaba empezado a hartarse del humano. Sus ojos brillaron enfadados. 

"¡Solo contesta la maldita pregunta!¡No es difícil: solo tienes que decir sí o no!" 

Harry solo sonrió, lo que enfado a Teneb un montón. 

"¿Cuál seria el sentido de contestar una pregunta cuya respuesta sabes? ¿Y por que quieres saberlo?" 

Le respondió un silencio. 

"Ves ¿Qué harías con esta información?¿Nada? Entonces ¿Por qué debería contestarte?" 

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero…" 

"así que no sabes que harás cuando lo sepas, pero aun así quieres saberlo ¿No es un poco paradójico?" 

"¡CONTESTA!" 

"Ya sabes la respuesta, si no, no estarías aquí esta mañana" 

El enfado de Teneb iba aumentando, ¡no podía creer que el humano tuviera los huevos de enfrentársele! Hubiera esperado que le contestara directamente. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le siguiera la corriente. Su padre era el Consejero del Rey y Teneb se había criado con el príncipe, pasando todo su tiempo en la corte con el príncipe Celen. Después cuando su regio amigo fuera coronado, el se convertiría en su consejero. Era un hecho bien conocido y nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. A la mayoría de la gente les caía bien, aunque algunos estaban celosos, pero nadie le odiaba 

"¡Que pasa contigo!¡No puedes contestar directamente o es mucho pedir! 

Los ojos de Harry brillaron antes de volver a su estado de diversión. 

"¡Y que pasa contigo, metiendote en cosas que no te importan en lo mas mínimo!" 

Teneb se quedo cortado por esto. 

"yo…" 

"Ahora, lo único importante que tenemos que resolver antes de irnos es ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Harry de repente sus vacíos ojos verdes mirando intensamente a Teneb. 

"Bueno, no lo sé…de todas formas ¿Qué importa?" 

Harry le lanzo una mirada que decía claramente: ¿Eres-tonto-o-estas-haciendolo-a-proposito? 

"Piensa Teneb el elfo, piensa,¿Crees que esos que se hacen llamar maestros estarán contentos de saber que puedo luchar y he alcanzado un buen nivel de magia SIN su ayuda? ¿Crees que estarán encantados? Por no mencionar que estado montando a Shadow, ¡Algo que no se me permite hacer! así que una vez mas, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" 

Teneb permaneció en silencio, intentando registrar todo lo que Harry le había dicho. El joven mago suspiro. 

"Bien, lo apreciaría en verdad si pudieras permanecer en silencio sobre esto…" Su voz fue bastante dura. 

"¿Y si no lo hago?" corto Teneb, no apreciando en lo mas mínimo que le ordenaran. 

"Entonces te obligare. Un simple hechizo desmemorizante y no recordaras nada…" 

Teneb rió en alto. Hechizos desmemorizantes, ningún peligro, los elfos eran inmunes a ellos y él había creado una gran resistencia a casi todos los hechizos, embrujos y maldiciones relacionados con la manipulación de la memoria… 

"¿Eres en verdad estúpido humano? ¡Los hechizos desmemorizantes humanos no funcionan en los elfos! Prácticamente ninguno de los hechizos desmemorizantes funciona en nosotros de todas formas…" 

"¿De verdad?¿Y que pasa con el hechizo Oufora?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa 

Teneb palideció 

"¡¿Cómo puedes conocer ese hechizo?! Tartamudeo 

"así, que tu también lo conoces… Es un hechizo bastante útil ¿A qué sí? Borra una parte seleccionada de tu memoria y funciona en todo el mundo, independientemente de la especie que sea, es decir humanos, Magis, Elementales, elfos…" 

"¡Lo sé! ¿Pero. Como. Lo. Conoces? Es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los elfos…" 

"Tengo mis fuentes…" 

Harry sonrió mentalmente, nunca seria capaz de agradecer lo suficiente a Arxener por haberle enseñado ese hechizo…¡La expresión del elfo era impagable! 

Teneb permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos ¿Se estaba tirando el humano un farol? ¿O lo decía en serio?. Por una parte no quería someterse al humano, pero por otra estaba el riesgo de recibir el hechizo Oufora. 

"Esta bien, mantendré sobre esto la boca cerrada…" 

"Bien" Harry asintió y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su caballo, quien había estado esperando a su jinete. 

"¡Ey!¡Espera!" grito Teneb, agarrando de repente el brazo de Harry desde atrás. 

Movimiento equivocado. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba tumbado de espaldas, viendo estrellitas bailar alrededor de su cabeza. 

Harry le sonrió pidiendo disculpas. Durante su entrenamiento con Arxeren había desarrollado unos fuertes reflejos defensivos. "Vigilancia Constante" la frase de Moody era en cierta forma una de las primeras reglas del espíritu guardián. Y, aunque los inhibía durante el día ya que seria sospechoso si bloqueara cada ataque que le lanzaran, los tenia en su nivel mas alto durante la mañana, tarde y noche. Decidiendo ser educado tendió la mano para ayudar al elfo. 

"Lo siento, pero no deberías sobresaltar a la gente así…" 

Teneb le miraba con los ojos como platos, sin palabras. Se enorgullecía de ser capaz de enfrentarse a casi todo tipo de situaciones ,¡y este humano le había lanzado al suelo en segundos! ¡No estaba bien! 

"¿Co-Como te hiciste TAN fuerte?" pregunto incrédulo, ignorando la mano que le ofrecían para ayudarle y levantándose el solo. 

La cara de Harry se endureció al ser rechazado. Se giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia su caballo. 

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" 

Pero el Elfo no abandono. Rápidamente alcanzo a Harry y le paro, cogiendole del brazo. 

"¡¿Cómo?!" 

Empezando a hartarse, Harry decidió contestar para que le dejara irse. 

"Entrene" 

"¿Con quien?" pregunto inmediatamente Teneb, vencido por la curiosidad. 

"¡¿Si te contesto me dejaras en paz?!" suspiro Harry enfadado 

"Trato hecho. Ahora, ¿Quién?" 

"Mi espíritu guardián" 

Hubo un silencio. Harry contaba lentamente en su cabeza. Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos, Uno,…… 

"¡¡TU ESPIRITU GUARDIAN!" 

Justo a tiempo. 

"¿Tienes algún problema de oído?" 

"¿Cómo puedes haber conseguido encontrar tu espíritu guardián? Ni siquiera eres capaz de entrar en trance correctamente y ¡Nerthor nos dijo que nos llevaría año y medio encontrar a nuestro guardián!" 

"¿Quién dice que tiene que tener razón?" 

"¡Es un maestro!" 

"Eso no significa que tenga que saberlo todo" 

"Pero…" 

"No hay peros que valgan, si no me crees, de acuerdo, no me importa, ahora podrías soltar mi muñeca" 

Teneb se dio cuenta de que no había soltado el brazo del humano. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando algo llamo su atención. Apretó el puño y entrecerró los ojos. Seguro, no había error. podía ver claramente las marcas de media luna en ambas muñecas. Miro al humano que estaba ahora inexpresivo, su cara no mostrando ninguna de sus emociones. 

"¿Cómo te hiciste estas?" Teneb sabia que su pregunta era estúpida antes de hacerla. 

La mirada en la cara del humano paso de inexpresiva a gélida

"¿A ti que te parecen?" 

Teneb estaba estupefacto. 

"¿Cómo?…¿Por qué harías algo tan estúpido?" 

Supo inmediatamente que no había sido la cosa más inteligente que decir. 

"¡estúpido!" repitió Harry, mostrando por primera vez algunas emociones: incredulidad, pero también enfado. Entonces rió, una risa dura y amarga. 

"¡Tu, de todas las personas, me preguntas por que lo hice!" Su incredulidad fue sustituida por ira contenida "Bueno, piensa y averígualo" 

Harry se alejo y salto encima de Shadow. Antes de irse miro a Teneb. 

"Por cierto, tengo un nombre…" 

Con esto, desapareció. 

Teneb permaneció allí, bastante sorprendido, no sabiendo que pensar. Su mente era un lío. Lentamente volvió a su caballo y se dirigió a los cuarteles. 

Durante el día, Teneb observo, intentando descifrar sin existo el misterio del humano. No el humano, pensó, tiene un nombre, recordaba que había sido dicho el primer día y unas pocas veces durante la semana siguiente, después había sido siempre el humano. ¿Cuál era…? ¿Julián…?No. ¿Kev? No. ¿Alan? No. no… 

Miro varias veces en su dirección, intentando encontrar respuesta a las muchas preguntas que daban vueltas por su mente. Sus profesores se dieron cuenta de que estaba un poco distraído pero no le dieron importancia. Todos tenían debilidad por el joven elfo y nunca le meterían en problemas. 

Harry le evito cuidadosamente todo el día, pero desafortunadamente, no podía evitar a los profesores y a los otros estudiantes. El día paso lentamente como siempre y él actuó como siempre hacia, fingiendo debilidad, torpeza, miedo y todo lo que esperaban de el los profesores y los alumnos. Soportaría esto, pero una vez que su entrenamiento hubiera terminado, les diría unas cuantas cosas a ciertas personas de aquí…antes de irse. Al final del día se marcho rápidamente, tras comer un poco. podía sentir la mirada de Teneb sobre él mientras cruzaba las puertas. Se encogió de hombros, fue a su habitación, puso las ilusiones de siempre en su cama, además de unos cuantos hechizos en el caso de que algún estudiante tuviera la encantadora idea de hacerle alguna jugarreta, pensando que estaba dormido. Se vistió, cogió sus armas y se deslizo fuera. Paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche entrenando. Le gustaba entrenar al atardecer y de noche. Arxeren estaba encantado con lo que había mejorado. Se iba haciendo mejor y mejor con su espada, tenia control sobre el fuego y la magia sin varita era casi algo natural para él. La única parte negativa era tiro con arco. Su puntería no era mala, solo del montón. había empezado con métodos de curación y transformación en Animago. 

Teneb no podía dormir, estaba dando vueltas de un lado al otro de la cama. Hacia medianoche, oyó unos pequeños crujidos que indicaban que el hum…no Harry había vuelto. Levanto la cabeza para intentar verle sin conseguirlo, parecía fundirse con las sombras. 

había encontrado el nombre del humano en las estanterías donde se ponían las listas de los estudiantes. Estas listas se actualizaban cada vez que llegaban estudiantes nuevos a los cuarteles. 

Momentos después, oyó su cama crujir y a el suspirar. Teneb se volvió a tumbar. ¿Por qué había intentado suicidarse?¿Qué podía haberle llevado hasta ese extremo? 

Llevaba pensando durante gran parte de la noche, cuando, finalmente, se dio cuenta. 

La alegría de averiguar el porque fue pronto remplazada por sentimientos encontrados. No era verdaderamente culpa. Si, se sentía un poco culpable, pero también estaba asombrado. Estaba intentando persuadirse de que no era verdad,¡Era imposible!. Los elfos no harían eso… 

Si había una cosa de la que los elfos estaban orgullosos, era el hecho de que nunca habían herido a una criatura viviente a propósito por el simple placer de hacer daño. Pero, si esto era cierto, entonces…No, ¡No podía ser! Era imposible…Lanzo una mirada en la dirección de la cama del humano. Pero, no podía ignorar la evidencia de que había tratado de matarse… ¿Por qué? Seguramente el haber sido tratado un poco mal no podía haberle conducido al suicidio…Era una decisión demasiado drástica…Fue entonces cuando Teneb decidió hacer algo que sabia que lamentaría. Lentamente se sentó en su cama, entrando en trance. Ralentizo su respiración y proyecto su mente hacia la figura durmiente. Teneb estaba orgulloso de sus capacidades para leer mentes, por lo que Nerthor le había dicho, era uno de los telépatas más poderosos aquí. Y se enorgullecía de hacerlo sin ayuda de ningún espíritu. Pero esta vez, sintió como si se hubiera golpeado contra un muro. Se retiro un poco y abrió sus sentidos espirituales. podía sentir un poderoso escudo alrededor de la mente del humano, escondiendo sus pensamientos. Intento encontrar un punto débil sin éxito, entonces decidió intentar otra aproximación. Reunió todo su poder y lo lanzo contra el escudo, intentando romperlo. Durante un rato nada paso. Continuo aplicando la presión y de repente sintió un crujido. Paro inmediatamente. Lentamente se deslizo a través de la grieta mental y accedió a la mente del humano. Fue saturado por las imágenes, sonidos primero. Bloqueándolo todo, empezó a elegir los recuerdos correctos. Mirando alrededor vio que la mayoría de los recuerdos de Harry estaban ahora escondidos…seguramente una manera refleja de defenderse…Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, sus recuerdos de su estancia aquí. Sorprendentemente no estaban escondidos como las otros. empezó a leerlas…. 

Minutos mas tarde volvió a su mente, completamente confuso. ¡No podía creer lo que había visto! ¡Era imposible! ¡Los elfos nunca se comportarían así!. Derrotado, finalmente se durmió, pero no fue un sueño tranquilo, ya que aun estaba intentando registrar y aceptar lo que había visto. decidió ir al monte en unas pocas horas, ya que eran casi las 2 a.m…. 

:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o 

Unas horas mas tarde estaba despierto, mayormente gracias a un pequeño hechizo energético, y preparándose. Rápidamente equipo a su caballo y cabalgo hasta el Monte. allí vio al humano, sentado en el suelo, sus brazos y piernas cruzados, un gesto de profunda concentración en su cara. Estaba sudando un poco y sus cejas estaban fruncidas. 

Estaba a unos metros de distancia cuando Harry abrió de repente los ojos y le miro de forma dura. 

"¿Has vuelto? Pensé que lo había dejado claro… Su voz era dura y Teneb podía ver que estaba enfadado. Lo ignoro. 

"¿Serviría de algo si me disculpara?" 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. 

"En realidad no, porque no lo sientes de verdad. No lamentas lo que tu y tus amigos así como los profesores y jinetes me hicisteis, si no el hecho de que rompieron uno de tus principios" 

"Eres perspicaz" 

"Tengo que serlo" 

Hubo un silencio 

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Harry con dureza 

Teneb se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Era tan predecible? 

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Pregunto dudando un poco 

"Si algo he aprendido aquí es que los elfos no se asociarían con un humano aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, a menos que tuvieran algo que ganar, así que puedes contestar o irte y dejarme solo" 

"¿Te importaría ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?" pregunto Teneb. Por una vez, estaba contento de ver al humano bastante sorprendido. Harry parpadeo varias veces. 

"¡Estas bromeando!" tartamudeo. 

"No lo estoy" 

"Debiste darte bastante fuerte en la cabeza ayer para preguntarme eso…" replico Harry "¿Teneb, el favorito de los profesores, el consejero del futuro rey, el que siempre es nombrado como ejemplo, esta preguntando ,a mi, el simple humano, el torpe, débil y tonto humano que le ayude con su entrenamiento? Discúlpame, pero ¿No crees que debe haber algún pequeño error en esa frase? 

"No de verdad, puedes ayudarme, así que ¿Por qué no preguntar?" 

"Lo siento, pero a ver si lo coges: Mira, por un lado, tienes un alumno respetado, alabado por todos el profesorado, privilegiado, en la otra, tienes a alguien que o bien ha sido ignorado completamente o ha sido perseguido por sus compañeros estudiantes, humillado por los profesores, los jinetes…¿Te lo tengo que deletrear?" 

Teneb le lanzo una mirada enfadada que Harry estuvo encantado de devolverle. 

"¿Por qué te molestaría?" 

Esto fue demasiado para Harry, ¡este joven elfo estaba definitivamente demasiado lleno de sí mismo! Llegar aquí y ordenarle que le ayudara… 

"En una palabra: No. Ahora déjame en paz" 

Teneb estaba estupefacto, pero rápidamente sonrió. 

"No creo que tengas otra opción…" 

"Recuerdo haber dicho que te fueras" 

"No hasta que aceptes ayudarme" 

"Entonces espero que seas paciente porque no lo haré" 

"Piensa sobre esto: O me ayudas, o me asegurare de que nunca termines tu entrenamiento y dejes este lugar. además, estoy seguro de que los jinetes estarán encantados de saber que has estado montando a Shadow sin permiso y te prohibirán el acceso al prado…" 

Todo el enfado o diversión desaparecieron de los ojos de Harry. Apretó el collar que el Dragón le había dado. Lo había disfrazado para que pareciera una simple cadena dorada. Cuando lo tocaba, siempre le calmaba y aclaraba su espíritu. también había descubierto que, en caso de necesidad, podía contactar con Arxeren a través del collar. 

Lentamente se calmo, gélidamente, miro a Teneb. 

"Sabes que simplemente podría borrar todos los recuerdos que tienes sobre esto…" 

"podrías, pero entonces tu secreto saldría de estos bosques, estoy grabando esto con un pequeño y útil hechizo en un cristal que esta en el cajón de uno de mis amigos. Seguro que lo conoces: ¿El Tranmesnil ?" 

Hubo un silencio, Teneb esperaba que Harry se lo tragara, la verdad sea dicha no había realizado ese hechizo, era solo un farol. Harry apretó los puños. 

"¿así que chantaje?" gruño Harry 

"Chantaje es una palabra muy fea, yo prefiero intercambio de servicios: tu me ayudas y yo guardo tu secreto" 

Harry apretó los dientes. ¡Maldito!¡Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso! 

"Esta bien" dijo tenso "Te ayudare" 

"Quiero un contrato mágico vinculante" 

Gruñendo, Harry se sometió a las formalidades del contrato vinculante: consistia en poner un hechizo en ambas personas que realizaban este tipo de contrato, si una de ellas lo rompia le eran arrebatados sus poderes durante diez años. 

Una vez estuvo hecho permanecieron cara a cara. Al final, Harry lo rompió. Miro a Teneb fríamente. El elfo pudo ver una hirviente ira contenida en los profundos ojos verdes, dándoles casi un extraño brillo. 

"Bien, te enseñare como encontrarte con tu espíritu guardián, él cuidara de ti como hace el mío o intenta hacer…" 

~ ¡Ey! ¡Oí eso! ~ 

¡Pensé que te habías ido! ¡He estado intentando contactar contigo durante siglos! 

~ Estaba hablando con una amiga…~ 

¡Cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que tu conseguirás una novia el día que se hiele el Infierno! 

~ ¿Y por que si puedo preguntar?~ 

Eres demasiado irritante como para que te aguanten… 

~ Viendo de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido… Solo para que lo sepas, las mujeres me adoran…~ 

Si ya y también eres modesto…¿Cuál es su nombre? 

~ Creo que tu amiguito te espera…~ 

Cambiando de tema ¿eh? 

~ ¡Oh cállate y lidia con él! ¡No sé por que me puse contigo! ~ 

¡Eso es porque me amas! 

~ ¡Abandono!~ 

Harry sonrió mentalmente pero mantuvo su fría fachada. 

Teneb le había estado mirando, expectante. 

"Esta bien, tenemos otra hora antes de tener que volver a los cuarteles. así que escucha atentamente porque no lo repetiré una segunda vez" 

Entonces, en un tono frío, le explico al joven elfo como llegar hasta su guardián, tenia confianza en que lo haría en menos de una hora. Sabia que Teneb estaba bastante dotado para la Magia Mental, así que no seria demasiado complicado para él conseguirlo. 

De hecho, media hora mas tarde, Teneb conoció a su guardián. 

Harry lo supo, gracias a su enorme sonrisa y al hecho de que Arxeren se lo dijo. 

"Bien, ahora tu guardián te ayudara" dijo desenvainando su espada. Tenia aun media hora para entrenar como su dragón guardián estuvo contento de recordarle. No dirigió a Teneb un segundo pensamiento, sabiendo que el elfo pasaría el tiempo que quedaba conociendo a su guardián. 

Cuando llego el momento de irse, se acerco a Teneb y le sacudió. 

"Tenemos que irnos" 

Monto en Shadow, viendo al elfo hacer lo mismo. Cabalgaron de vuelta hasta los cuarteles y cuando se dividieron antes de llegar al edificio, Harry se giro hacia Teneb. 

"Estoy en el Monte de 4 a.m. a 7 a.m. ven si quieres" Se alejo unos cuantos pasos antes de parar de nuevo. 

"¡Ah! Y si vuelves a leer mis pensamientos sin mi permiso lo lamentaras" 

Dejo allí a Teneb, completamente perplejo. 

o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o:°:o 

Weno aqui termina el capitulo, cualquier sugerencia o critica hacia mi traduccion asi como cualquier comentario hacia la autora. Por favor dejadmelo en review. Muchas gracias. Ahora contestaciones, mi parte favorita ^^ÛU 

**DUNKEL TOT:** Me alegro que te guste la traduccion. La verdad es que el titulo a mi tampoco me gusta. Señor esta puesto en el sentido de Amo asi que signifca lo mismo que los Amos de dragones, porque tengo la sensacion de que no son dueños de los dragones. Quizas la traduccion ideal seria los jinetes de dragones xo tp me gusta del todo asi que dejare esta. De todas formas muchas gracias por los comentarios

**LIZBETH VANCRY: **Yo no tengo ningun problema en decirselo, pero prefiero no presionarla porque por lo que lei en su bio tiene un año muy duro en la escuela y ademas se lo mal que sienta que te presionen.

**JOYCE GRANGER:** Capitulos cortos?? O______o te aseguro que el mas pequeño tiene 7 paginas de word, aunque admito que al leerlo a mi tambien se me hace corto y lo siento no puedo traducir mas rapido porque tambien tengo que escribir de mis propias historias si no quiero que mis lectores de fictionpress me maten ademas de estudiar que el mes que viene son los finales -_-

**MOON DRAGON: **Me alegro de haberte hecho feliz ^^UU espero que te guste :P

**LOBEZNO:** XDDDDDDDD me encanta tu nick!! (Lo siento ando bajo los efectos secundarios de haber visto Xmen 2) Tengo que admitir que al leerla en ingles yo tb me perdi detalles y no me di cuenta hasta que me puse a traducirlo :P. Yo creo que si lo continuara, lo que no se es cuando porque tiene tendencia a tardar mucho en escribir mas, pero no terminara asi, por lo menos se vengara de los elfos :P Ademas me suena que dijo que tenia pensados al menos 17 capitulos y lleva solo 13...


	9. Estallido y Voldemort

Gracias a los que me han avisado que no se veían los diálogos de Harry, espero que ahora se vean, no se porque pero ahora ff.net borra las frases que van entre los signos que usa Naia -_-'' en fin muchas gracias otra vez.  
  
Hola! Lo primero de todo es pedir disculpas por el retraso, sé que os habíais acostumbrado a que tradujera un capitulo cada semana o cada 15 días como mucho. He tardado tanto porque primero se me rompió el ordenador, borrándome toda la traducción de este capitulo (19 paginas de Word;____;) Y cuando ya conseguí tener el ordenador arreglado no pude volver a empezar a traducir porque eran las ultimas semanas de clase y tenia trabajos y practicas que entregar. Ahora que estoy de exámenes voy a intentar traducir algo pero también iré a un ritmo mas lento que el acostumbrado. Siento mucho la espera.  
  
Capitulo Ocho  
  
Harry acelero hacia los cuarteles.  
  
+¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!+  
  
~ No puedo estar mas de acuerdo, fue bastante tonto dejarle saber quien eres... ~  
  
+¡Oh cállate, no lo hice a propósito!+  
  
~ ¡Si hubieras tenido mas cuidado con esa flecha no te habría descubierto! ~  
  
+Ahórrame la charla ¿quieres?, ya has dejado clara tu opinión +  
  
~ ¿Lo he hecho? ~  
  
+Si y créeme tener un espíritu loco gritando tan alto como puede dentro de tu cabeza no es lo que yo llamo divertido...+  
  
~¡Te lo merecías! ~  
  
+Creo que cogí la idea cuando me llamaste: abro comillas " un estúpido y descuidado niñato con tanta atención y concentración como un bebe troll" cierro comillas +  
  
~ Tengo que recordar esa frase... ~  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
~ ¡Y no me pongas los ojos en blanco, puede que sea un espíritu pero no soy ciego y tonto! ~  
  
+Perdóname, Oh Grande entre los Grandes +  
  
~ El halagarme no te servirá para nada bueno ~  
  
+No me costaba nada intentarlo...+  
  
~ ¡Abandono! ~  
  
+Es la décima vez que dices eso...+  
  
~¡Oh, cállate!~  
  
Riendo ligeramente, Harry llego al prado de Shadow, desmonto al semental y lo cuido antes de dirigirse a la primera clase.  
  
o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o*°*o  
  
La rutina de Harry no cambio mucho. Todavía seguía yendo a la Colina a sus horas, solo cambiaba la presencia de Teneb. Había esperado que tener que levantarse a las tres y media cada mañana le hubiera supuesto un esfuerzo insoportable, ¡pero no!  
  
Tenia que admitir que el elfo era perseverante.  
  
¡Humano!  
  
El familiar grito del maestro de lucha retumbo en la ahora silenciosa habitación.  
  
Harry ni siquiera se molesto en mirar en su dirección. Conocía demasiado bien las charlas del maestro.  
  
"¿Si, Maestro?" pregunto en una voz monótona, los ojos todavía en la espada que estaba puliendo.  
  
"¡Te pedí que ordenaras las espadas por su longitud!¡No por sus propiedades!¡Y recuerdo haberte dicho que las limpiaras y pulieras!"  
  
"Pero lo hice, maestro"  
  
"¿A esto le llamas pulir?" bramó  
  
Esta vez, Harry miro al elfo. Tenia una larga espada, con la empuñadura adornada con piedras preciosas en su mano y la estaba agitando delante de el. Harry tenia dos opciones: podía o bien contestar al hombre y empeorar su situación o permanecer en silencio. La segunda opción era más segura. Al menos el elfo no podría darle la charla por su insolencia si no contestaba. Además, sabia que esa espada estaba pulida.  
  
"Bueno, estoy esperando... ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esto?"  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio.  
  
"¡RESPONDEME!"  
  
Silencio.  
  
Harry sabia ahora que estaba enfadando a Effilin pero le estaba enfadando solo con estar allí, así que para que molestarse contestando...  
  
De repente hubo un fuerte CLANG y sintió que era levantado por el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azul acero del profesor.  
  
"Me contestaras cuando me dirija a ti, humano"  
  
Harry solo asintió.  
  
"No tolerare tu descaro en esta aula, ahora coge esta espada"  
  
Harry dudo, no queriendo arrodillarse delante de este hombre.  
  
"¡AHORA!"  
  
~ ¡Harry! ~  
  
La llamada mental de Arxeren le devolvió a la realidad y cogió la espada. No era tan pesada como la suya, aunque sí un poco mas larga.  
  
"Enfréntate a mí"  
  
Harry miro interrogante al elfo quien estaba sonriendo. El maestro de lucha se volvió a mirar a los otros estudiantes.  
  
"Ahora mirar atentamente como lidiar con un humano en combate. Incluso si este debe ser uno de los más débiles de su raza, es aun humano"  
  
Harry apretó los dientes.  
  
"Haz una reverencia"  
  
Harry lo hizo y se puso en una torpe postura.  
  
"¡¿No te enseñe nada humano?! Mirad a su postura, el primer punto débil de los humanos es su postura y su equilibrio"  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos continuo, enumerando y exagerando todos los defectos que podían encontrarse en los humanos, mientras omitía sus cualidades.  
  
Durante estos minutos, Harry se dejo ser aplastado por el elfo, sabiendo que un día se vengaría.  
  
Finalmente Effilin paro mientras Harry caía al suelo, con la espada del maestro apuntando a su garganta.  
  
"¡Levántate!¿Jerxos? ¿Habéis entendido lo que he dicho?"  
  
Los elfos, Magis y Elementales asintieron sonriendo. Teneb se obligo a sí mismo a poner una sonrisa de superioridad al fracaso de Harry.  
  
Effilin se giro hacia Harry y le lanzo la espada.  
  
"¡Limpia esta! Es todo para lo que vales. Tus padres deben ser dos inútiles, buenos para nada, débiles humanos para tener un hijo como tu"  
  
"Están muertos" corto Harry con un gruñido, sus puños cerrados alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada, sus ojos brillando.  
  
"Probablemente de vergüenza"  
  
Los nudillos de Harry estaban ahora blancos. Sus ojos esmeralda se estaban volviendo de un antinatural tono de verde; No el corriente esmeralda profundo o verde oscuro, sino un brillante e hipnotizante verde, casi podías ver un fuego dentro de ellos.  
  
~¡Harry!¡Cálmate inmediatamente! ~  
  
La mente de Harry estaba nublada, cegada por la ira. Podía aceptar las amenazas e insultos que le lanzaban, podía aguantar ser perseguido por elfos, Magis y Elementales con problemas de actitud, pero no permitiría que sus padres fueran manchados por esto. Agarro con mas fuerza la espada, su brazo temblando ligeramente. Estaba perdiendo lentamente el control: la habitación empezó a caldearse.  
  
~¡HARRY!~  
  
Esta vez, el grito de Arxeren llego a su mente y le hizo calmarse un poco.  
  
+¡¿Qué?!+  
  
~ Sal de esto, ¡no puedes permitirte perder el control! ~  
  
+Pero...Él...+  
  
~ Ya patearas su culo mas tarde, ¡No arruines tu disfraz por su culpa! ~  
  
Lentamente, Harry se calmo, respirando profundamente, intentando bloquear la voz del elfo, que aun continuaba hablando...  
  
Ya casi había vuelto en si cuando otro comentario del maestro hizo que su ira saliera desbocada.  
  
~Harry...~  
  
Conteniéndose, dejo la espada caer al suelo y salió de la habitación, ignorando los gritos del elfo.  
  
Entonces corrió al exterior y al monte.  
  
Allí dejo a su ira salir. Estaba de repente rodeado por llamas brillantes, entonces hubo una explosión y todo se quedo negro durante unos minutos.  
  
Miro alrededor, fijándose en el circulo quemado que le rodeaba, aun un poco aturdido.  
  
No se dio realmente cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, su mente aun en las palabras del maestro.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Teneb miro como Harry se marchaba mientras Effilin se pillaba una rabieta. El elfo se estaba poniendo mas y más rojo y Teneb temía que pudiera explotar. Miro la puerta, esta era la primera vez que le veía tan enfadado. El maestro de lucha debía haber tocado una fibra sensible. Mientras el maestro seguía insultando a Harry, se aproximo a la espada que el joven había dejado caer, cogido y vuelto a dejar caer otra vez. El arma estaba ardiendo como si la hubieran prendido fuego. En silencio lanzo un rápido hechizo enfriador a la espada, antes de cogerla de nuevo. Inmediatamente noto algo raro, en la empuñadura, había una huella, parecía que el metal se había fundido bajo los dedos de quien sujetaba la espada.  
  
Teneb frunció el ceño, intentando entender, cuando cayo en la cuenta. ¡El humano tenia control sobre el fuego!¡Si, era eso! Le lanzo una mirada a Effilin; había tenido suerte de no haber sido frito en el sitio. El Fuego era bastante impredecible como las personas que lo controlaban y tenían tendencia a tener muy poca paciencia. El mismo conocía a un elfo con poder sobre el fuego y había aprendido muy pronto a no enfadarle.  
  
Escondió la espada, no queriendo que el resto descubriera alguna de las habilidades del humano. Al fin y al cabo tenia un contrato que cumplir.  
  
No hicieron nada mas en esa clase, Effilin aun diciendo que despreciables eran los humanos y más. Teneb no podía evitar estar un poco confuso por lo que el maestro estaba diciendo. Había bastante diferencia entre lo que le habían dicho sus profesores, amigos, padres, mayores y lo que estaba viendo en Harry. Ignoro estos pensamientos. El humano estaba probablemente escondiendo su verdadera forma de ser, pero a pesar de su resolución, no pudo librarse de las dudas que habían empezado a crecer en el tras ver algunas de los recuerdos de Harry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~ ¿Has terminado ya?~  
  
Un silencio contesto al espíritu guardián.  
  
~ Harry sé que me estas oyendo ¡así qué respóndeme en este mismo instante!~  
  
+¡Esta bien, esta bien!+  
  
~ Al fin, ¿así qué as terminado con el momento de vamos a hundirnos en la autocompasión?~  
  
+No +  
  
~ Demasiado mal para ti ~  
  
~ Una palabra: entrenamiento ~  
  
Esto enfado a Harry  
  
+¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Es todo lo que hago: despertarme, desayunar, entrenar, ser gritado, humillado, comer, humillación y gritos otra vez, cenar, entrenar y dormir!¡Estoy harto!¡Lo dejo!+  
  
~¿Has terminado?~  
  
+Sí +  
  
~ Bueno en ese caso te dejare, solo quería decirte que íbamos a comenzar a hablar con los espíritus desde ahora, pero viendo que lo quieres dejar, respetare tus deseos. Ha sido bueno conocerte Harry~  
  
La voz empezó a hacerse más débil.  
  
+¡Espera!+  
  
Sabia que el espíritu le había puesto un cebo pero quería estar seguro.  
  
+¿Qué dijiste?+  
  
~ ¿Quién? ¿Yo?~  
  
+¡No la Reina!¡Por supuesto que tu!+  
  
~ Pensaba que habías dicho que querías dejarlo ~  
  
+No juegues conmigo Arxeren....+  
  
~ Debo recordarte que soy un espíritu, por tanto, no puedes hacerme daño...~  
  
+Arxeren....+  
  
~ ¿Qué?~  
  
+¡Esta bien!¡Lo siento!¡Contento! No quería gritarte...+  
  
~ Mas te vale que lo sientas ~  
  
+....Pero en casi nueve meses no he hablado con alguien que supiera mi nombre y no me considerara basura. Tienes que admitir que no es algo que te ayude a mejorar tus habilidades para relacionarte +  
  
~ Como si hubieras tenido alguna al principio....~  
  
+Gracias por eso, pero ¿podrías parar de interrumpirme cuando estoy intentando explicarme?+  
  
~ No si te permite caer en la autocompasión ~  
  
+Muchas gracias, estas siendo realmente útil...+  
  
~ Estas haciendo tu mismo un trabajo suficientemente bueno para subestimarte así que ¿por qué debería ayudarte?~  
  
Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio  
  
+Esta bien +  
  
~ Ahora que has vuelto en ti, me explicare ~  
  
+Escucho +  
  
~ Esta bien, como iba diciendo antes, estaba apunto de introducirte en la charla con espíritus: principalmente tendrás acceso al segundo plano ~  
  
+¿Segundo plano? +  
  
~ En verdad no te enseñan nada en clase...~  
  
+Ni siquiera me molestare en contestarte...+  
  
~ En resumen, a menos que quieras una explicación de tres horas, hay tres planos: este: el Plano de los espíritus, el Segundo: el Plano del Alma y el Tercero: el Plano de la Magia.~  
  
+Siento interrumpir, pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos?+  
  
~ Eres demasiado curioso. Bueno el Plano de los espíritus es en el que estas en este mismo momento. Es el primer plano, accesible a todos los que entrenan su mente lo suficiente. En el se encuentran los guardianes ~  
  
+¿Te importa profundizar?+  
  
~ De forma simple, un guardián no es una cosa exterior que tu puedes elegir. Es parte de ti. Es tu personalidad la que da forma a tu guardián. Adoptan la forma que mejor se adapta a ti ~  
  
+Así que ¿Los espíritus no existen realmente?+  
  
~ No, me has malentendido, somos parte de la magia de la Vida, de la Naturaleza, de los Seres Vivos. Cada uno de nosotros tiene diferentes características. Cuando alguien alcanza el plano se une con el espíritu que tiene las habilidades que él necesita y le da forma a su guardián ~  
  
+¿Cuál era tu forma la ultima vez que te uniste a alguien?+  
  
~ Un mono. ¡No te rías!¡No es divertido!~  
  
Harry esta riéndose descontroladamente, algo que hubiera parecido extraño si alguien hubiera estado cerca de el en ese momento.  
  
+ Lo siento + se seco algunas lagrimas +Pero ¿¡Un mono!?+  
  
~ No lo pedí...Sin embargo debo decir que estoy encantado con esta forma; es la segunda vez que soy un dragón, pero la primera que me convierto en un Sowaroc, la anterior fui un Azurean~  
  
+ De nada. Pero no creo que un dragón sea la forma que mejor se adapte a mí...+  
  
~ ¿Qué te dije antes sobre subestimarte?¡ El único que puede hacerlo soy yo! ~  
  
+¿Desde cuando?+  
  
~ ¡Ahora!~  
  
+¡Para el carro!+  
  
~ Si no fueras tan cabeza cuadrada, yo...~  
  
+Esta bien, ya me conozco esto, lo has dicho bastantes veces desde que te conozco así que ahórrame el discurso entero, ahora, ¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre los planos?+  
  
~ Buen intento, pero hablaremos de esto después. De vuelta al tema, el segundo plano es el plano del Alma. Allí, encontraras las almas de los muertos excepto de aquellos que se hayan dedicado a la Oscuridad. Esos están condenados y tienen que vagar eternamente por el reino de las Sombras sin encontrar la paz. El tercer plano es el plano de la Magia. Básicamente es donde las fuerzas primarias de la Naturaleza, de la Vida residen. Pocos pueden acceder a este plano, es casi imposible excepto para los Elegidos.  
  
+¿Quiénes?+  
  
~ Nada de tu incumbencia de momento ~  
  
+¡Cuéntame!+  
  
~ ¿Quieres aprender como alcanzar el plano del Alma o no?~  
  
+Soy todo oídos +  
  
~ ¡Al fin! ~  
  
Silencio.  
  
~ Esta bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es...~  
  
Le llevo diez minutos a Arxeren explicarle como hacerlo. Entonces, tuvo que reexplicarle de nuevo ya que Harry no había entendido todo el concepto.  
  
Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron solo practicando. Harry no fue a sus clases de ese día, sabiendo que lo pagaría. Demenor no se enteraría, pero los maestros le castigarían por desafiar su autoridad. Harry no fue ni a comer ni a cenar, usando la comida que había guardado por si algo de esto ocurría. Al final del entrenamiento de la noche, antes de irse, Arxeren se puso serio de repente.  
  
~ Harry te he entrenado en la mayoría de los campos necesarios para convertirte en maestro completo. Has dominado la mayoría de ellos, si exceptuamos tiro con arco y algunas técnicas especificas, sin mencionar estrategia, pero no progresaras a un nivel mas alto si sigues practicando solo ~  
  
+Puedo practicar con muñecos +  
  
~ No, luchar con muñecos y luchar con una persona real es bastante diferente. Tu programas el muñeco, puedes predecir sus acciones, pero delante de un adversario real, ¿Serias capaz de hacerlo?~  
  
+Bueno...+  
  
~ No podrías, la gente no nace con ello. Es cierto, algunos son más perceptivos, pero tienes que entrenar tus sentidos para descubrir los más pequeños giros, los más ligeros temblores, los cambios en la actitud que descubrirán las decisiones de tu oponente ~  
  
+Esta bien, esta bien Oh Gran sabio, ahórrame la charla. Solo una pregunta, ¿podrías darme el nombre de una persona viviendo en esta p*** isla que aceptaría entrenar conmigo....?+  
  
~......~  
  
+¿Sin palabras?+  
  
~ Esta el elfo que te ha engañado para que le ayudes ~  
  
+ Lo sabia, siempre supe que no estabas de verdad cuerdo, pero ahora estoy seguro, ¡estas como una cabra! Seguro, voy hasta él y le digo: " Hey Teneb, ¿Querrías practicar conmigo?" y él dirá: "Claro ¡No hay problema!" ¡Sí seguro!+  
  
~ ¿Por qué no? Es ambicioso y quiere ser poderoso. Sabe quien eres y que mejor forma de mejorar que una lucha practica. Lo organizare con su guardián, tu solo tienes que sacar el tema ~  
  
+Muchas gracias, como si no tuviera suficiente +  
  
~ Como he dicho, tu saca el tema y yo organizare las cosas con su guardián ~  
  
+¿Su guardián?+  
  
~ Si, lo guay es que ella es un dragón también Kaelia... Ups, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Ya tengo una cita con ella ~  
  
+¿Hablándoos por el nombre de pila y una cita?...¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?+  
  
Arxeren no dijo nada, secretamente aliviado de que su pequeño desliz hubiera pasado inadvertido. La forma de los Guardianes tenia que permanecer en secreto para todo el mundo, excepto para aquellos a los que estaban unidos.  
  
~ Bueno no es mi culpa si soy encantador ~  
  
+Ya, seguro, debería llamarte Gilderoy desde ahora +  
  
~ No gracias, me gusta mi nombre ~  
  
+¿Estas seguro?+  
  
~ 100% seguro ~  
  
+ Bueno, si no te importa me voy a la cama. Creo que mañana será un día lleno de acontecimientos +  
  
~ Viendo como has actuado con el elfo y esto añadido al hecho de que no has ido a todas tus clases podría decirse que sí ~  
  
+Gracias por el recordatorio +  
  
~ De nada ~  
  
+ Bueno me voy ya, buenas noches, si hay noche en tu plano +  
  
~ Mañana a las 4 a.m. en punto ~  
  
+ Estaba esperando que lo olvidaras +  
  
~ No hay suerte ~  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los Cuarteles, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del día. No había sido capaz de alcanzar el segundo plano, pero Arxeren le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo genial. Pronto podría hablar con sus padres.  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar los Cuarteles, mientras estaba todavía en el bosque, cayo de rodillas, su cicatriz ardiendo, amenazando con partirle la cabeza en dos. El dolor creció, su cabeza ardía, sintió como si alguien estuviera clavando un cuchillo en su frente.  
  
Finalmente se desmayo, incapaz de soportar el dolor durante mas tiempo.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hogwarts, el despacho del Director:  
  
Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie delante de la ventana, acariciando con aire ausente la cabeza de Fawkes. Sintiendo la pena de su maestro, el fénix dio un trino interrogante.  
  
Suspirando, el anciano aparto la vista del paisaje que había delante de el.  
  
"No lo sé Fawkes. Creo que la Luz sé esta debilitando cada día, es hora de que la Orden se vuelva a reunir"  
  
El fénix inclino su cabeza.  
  
El Director fue a un lado de su despacho, delante de una escultura con el escudo del colegio. En el centro había grabada una estrella, cuyo centro era una runa que nadie había sido capaz de descifrar. Albus puso su mano en ella, y el fénix voló hasta su hombro, empezando a cantar: no la canción corriente, esta era mas como una llamada.  
  
La estrella y la mano de Dumbledore empezaron a brillar con una luz dorada y, lentamente, pequeños puntos empezaron a encenderse en el escudo, creciendo mas y más en numero según pasaban los minutos. Finalmente, cuando el escudo estaba casi cubierto por los puntos, Fawkes paro de cantar.  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban mientras miraba el escudo.  
  
"Bueno, quizás la Luz no esta tan debilitada como pensaba que estaba"  
  
Mando un pensamiento a través de su mano. "Mañana, Hogwarts, el nido del Fénix. Apareceros"  
  
Una vez que estaba hecho retiro su mano y la luz lentamente desapareció.  
  
"Ahora tenemos que esperar"  
  
Sala Común de Gryffindor:  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una mesa en la esquina de la habitación, haciendo en silencio sus deberes, lo que era sorprendente viniendo de Ron.  
  
Hermione estaba sumergida en la lectura de un grueso libro llamado "Artefactos Mágicos y su significado" mientras Ron estaba tomando notas de otro llamado "Artefactos Mágicos y Muggles ¿Cuáles son sus usos?" Esto había sido un shock para aquellos que conocían a los dos. Ver a Hermione leer libros compulsivamente era normal; pero Ron haciéndolo era otra historia.  
  
Delante de ellos pergaminos llenos de letras, diagramas, dibujos se esparcían por toda la mesa.  
  
Desde el inicio de los robos, justo después de Navidad, habían intentado encontrar un patrón en ellos, un motivo o una relación entre los artefactos robados.  
  
habían sido robados diez artefactos de museos muggles:  
  
El brazalete del Sol, una joya azteca, encontrada en la escultura de uno de los principales dioses aztecas, que simbolizaba el Sol.  
  
La Quemadura del Desierto, un amuleto egipcio, dedicado al culto de Seth.  
  
La copa de Ern, que había pertenecido a un poderoso mago fenicio.  
  
La daga de Nerón, con la cual mato a muchas personas.  
  
El Corazón Maya, que era un gran rubí, era usado por los mayas para almacenar la energía de las personas que sacrificaban.  
  
El ojo de dragón, una bola de cristal china, se decía que podía mostrar el destino de su portador si este tenia suficiente poder.  
  
El arco y flechas de Heracles. Bueno los Muggles pensaban que eran una piezas corrientes pero eran de Heracles (N/T: Heracles es el nombre griego de Hércules)  
  
La espada de Atila.  
  
El cuchillo de las Sombras, usado por los torturadores en la época de los romanos.  
  
Una mascara africana, que mostraba a un dios de la guerra, la Mascara de la Llamada.  
  
Además de todo esto, estaban todos los manuscritos robados de universidades y del Ministerio. Pero todo lo que sabían es que eran viejos libros de profecías o pergaminos indescifrables que daban una vaga indicación, advirtiendo de el alzamiento del Basilisco y pidiendo que buscaran al Dragón.  
  
Ron suspiro, no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.  
  
"Hermione, necesito un descanso. Por que no vamos a visitar a Hagrid, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que le vimos"  
  
"¿Qué? ¡Oh! De acuerdo, déjame terminar este capitulo"  
  
"Esta bien, voy cogiendo nuestras capas"  
  
"Hasta dentro de un momento"  
  
Minutos mas tarde se dirigían hacia la cabaña.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta. La resonante voz de Hagrid les contesto.  
  
"¡Pasad!"  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron.  
  
Hagrid estaba dando de comer a Fang en un rincón.  
  
"¡Hermione!¡Ron!"  
  
"Hola Hagrid" dijo Hermione quitándose su capa y poniéndola en el respaldo de una silla.  
  
"¿Queréis té? O algo de tarta, acabo de hacer algunas de mis tartas de roca"  
  
"Solo té. Gracias"  
  
"De nada" contesto el semigigante, mientras ponía tres tazas en la mesa y echaba té en ellas. "¿Cómo os va?"  
  
"Bueno, los profesores nos están volviendo locos con la llegada de los EXTASIS, Snape es más desagradable que nunca" replico Ron, ganándose una buena patada en la pierna por la ultima parte.  
  
Hagrid miro de cerca de Ron.  
  
"No diría esto normalmente, pero no juzgues tan rápido a Snape. Ha tenido un montón encima últimamente." Viendo a Ron apunto de discutir, continuo. "No me interpretes mal, no es una razón para pagar sus frustraciones y estrés con vosotros, pero intentar entenderle"  
  
Antes de que Ron replicara, Hermione hablo.  
  
"¿Has oído lo de esos robos?"  
  
"Sí, bastante misterioso, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Si ¿crees que esta relacionado con Quien-Tu-Sabes?"  
  
"estoy preparado para apostarme todo a que lo esta"  
  
"¿De verdad?" interrumpió Ron  
  
"Si, me recuerda a lo que paso hace cuarenta años. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese hombre...? Ah si, un mago llamado Doeron intento reunir varios artefactos. Estaban todos envueltos en un ritual. Creo que consiguió obtener cuatro de los seis necesarios para ello antes de que le arrestaran. Los artefactos fueron devueltos a sus dueños y nadie supo de ello"  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?"  
  
"Bueno, Dumbledore me mando a llevar uno de ellos a un museo. Creo que se llamaba la Copa de Ern"  
  
Al oírle, Hermione y Ron centraron toda su atención en él.  
  
"¿De verdad? ¿Y para que necesitaba esos artefactos?"  
  
"Nadie lo averiguo en verdad. Todo lo que puedo decir es que era magia realmente oscura y poderosa y que hubiera traído el Caos a la Tierra. Dejo unas cuantas notas en la Universidad de Ciencias Ocultas de Londres".  
  
Hermione lanzo una rápida mirada a Ron. Esa había sido una de las primeras universidades donde entraron los ladrones.  
  
"¿Hay alguna relación?" pregunto Hermione impaciente.  
  
"No lo creo, solo se necesitaban seis artefactos y esta vez han desaparecido diez"  
  
"Bueno, gracias Hagrid, ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo, pero debemos irnos, aun tenemos un montón de deberes que hacer" dijo ella.  
  
"Si, muchas gracias por el té, Hagrid" añadió Ron.  
  
"Esta bien. Volved pronto"  
  
"Lo haremos. Adiós Hagrid" dijo Hermione, poniéndose su capa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
Después de unas pocas palabras se separaron, Ron y Hermione de vuelta al castillo y Hagrid de vuelta a su cabaña.  
  
Una vez en el castillo Hermione se giro para mirar a Ron.  
  
"Conozco el libro donde encontraremos lo que necesitamos, pero esta en la Sección Restringida"  
  
"Es una pena que Lockhart ya no este aquí...Ese hombre puede haber sido un idiota de primera clase, pero al menos podíamos coger un libro de la Sección Restringida fácilmente, firmaba cualquier trozo de papel que encontraba"  
  
"Ron...."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"No importa. ¿Tienes la capa invisible de Harry?"  
  
"No. El director se quedo con todas sus pertenencias"  
  
"así que necesitaremos el permiso de un profesor"  
  
"¡¿Quién seria lo suficientemente estúpido como para firmarnos un papel permitiéndonos coger un libro restringido sin hacer preguntas?!"  
  
"déjame a mí, lo tendré para finales de la semana"  
  
"¿De verdad?"  
  
"¡Desde cuando te he mentido!¡Confía en mi!"  
  
"¡Esta bien, no hace falta alterarse!"  
  
"¡Vamos! Es casi la hora del toque de queda, tenemos que volver a la torre"  
  
Los dos jóvenes volvieron de vuelta a su torre, pasando tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda tras decir la contraseña" El alzamiento del fénix"  
  
Fueron algunos de los primeros en irse a sus dormitorios esa noche.  
  
En algún lugar del mundo:  
  
Snape estaba de pie en una habitación oscura, su cara escondida tras la capucha, sus ojos estudiando el hombre que estaba enfrente de el. Era alto, delgado, pero su cara era cada vez mas y más humana. Voldemort se estaba convirtiendo otra vez en el hombre carismático que Snape se había encontrado años antes. Durante su primer alzamiento, había sido un gran líder que podía dar a sus hombres fuerza con solo hablar. Tenia un don para hacer discursos. Snape había creído a este hombre en un principio, había caído bajo su encanto, había pensado que actuaba por el interés del mundo mágico, por el alzamiento de una sociedad mejor, una sociedad que suprimiría todas las maldades sociales. Snape tenia que admitírselo al hombre, tenia un don con las palabras, un aura, un carisma que había atraído a muchos magos engañados por el Ministerio. Su poder, la facilidad que tenia al practicar los hechizos más difícil era fascinante también. Snape creyó en él hasta que un acontecimiento abrió sus ojos:  
  
Flashback  
  
Nunca había participado en un ataque de Voldemort contra aquellos cegados por las mentiras del Ministerio y que se resistían a conocer la verdad que Voldemort contaba. Él era un Maestro de Pociones, uno de los mejores de su categoría, no un simple lanzador de hechizos. Pero una noche fue llamado por su maestro.  
  
Inmediatamente se apareció delante de el haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Severus"  
  
"Mi Señor"  
  
"Te he llamado esta noche para ser uno de los nuestros en nuestro pequeño ataque. Conozco tus habilidades y soy perfectamente consciente de que prefieres la belleza de las pociones a las posibilidades de una varita, pero creo que seria una experiencia útil para ti. La ocasión de ver la belleza en la manera en que un hechizo atraviesa a alguien, haciéndole perder su mente, sus sentidos, haciéndole caer bajo tu control, ¿Con que? Unas pocas palabras y tu varita. Puede ser comparado con la manera en que tus pociones actúan. Y quiero que aprendas esto"  
  
"Gracias Mi Señor"  
  
"Prepárate joven Severus, nos iremos en media hora"  
  
Había sido una pesadilla. Junto con otros diez mortifagos, se habían aparecido en una pequeña casa en el campo. Era casi Navidad y Snape podía oír a la familia dentro de la casa.  
  
"Levantad vuestras capuchas" ordeno Voldemort.  
  
Obedecieron y esperaron a la señal del maestro.  
  
En el momento en que levanto el brazo, entraron en la casa, sorprendiendo a sus habitantes. Snape los reconoció: era una bastante conocida, antigua y respetada familia, los Lawrence, que siempre habían jugado un importante papel en el Ministerio. La familia entera estaba allí desde los abuelos hasta los nietos, el más joven tenia solo unos pocos meses.  
  
Esa noche Snape vio el horror de Voldemort por primera vez: presencio la muerte de toda la familia, una niña de solo unos pocos años siendo torturada para diversión de unos pocos hombres, les oyó reírse mientras una mujer se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Les presencio cometiendo atrocidades. Esa noche Snape mato a un hombre por orden de Voldemort.  
  
Cuando terminaron, se fueron rápidamente. Mientras salían fuera, Voldemort se giro hacia él.  
  
"Como es tu primera vez Severus. Tienes el honor de conjurar la Marca"  
  
Su brazo temblaba ligeramente, Snape lo levanto y murmuro la palabra.  
  
"Morsmordre."  
  
Un chorro de luz negra se disparo hacia el aire.  
  
Riendo alegremente, Voldemort se giro a sus hombres.  
  
"Lo hicisteis bien esta noche. Esto enseñara a los Sangre Sucia, los amantes de Sangres sucias y los seguidores de Dumbledore que les espera. Apareceos de vuelta en vuestras casas. Os llamare otra vez pronto"  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Desde ese día no había sido capaz de mirar a Voldemort de la misma manera; Cada vez que lo intentaba veía la cara de la niña, gritando en agonía. Según paso el tiempo los recuerdos se hicieron más débiles, pero no volvió nunca a sentir la admiración que había tenido por el Señor Oscuro. Lentamente empezó a cuestionarse sus ideas, por supuesto no abiertamente. Poco a poco se fue distanciando del Señor. Respondía a sus llamadas, le obedecía pero dudaba.  
  
Entonces, un día, se encontró en la oficina de su antiguo Director:  
  
Flashback  
  
Albus Dumbledore le estaba mirando con sus penetrantes y brillantes ojos azules. Snape miro al anciano. Era el único mago que el Señor Oscuro aun temía y Snape sabia que el principal objetivo de Voldemort era Hogwarts. Una vez que el colegio estuviera fuera de su camino, no habría nada que pudiera pararle.  
  
"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Snape?"  
  
"Necesito su ayuda, Director"  
  
"Llámeme Albus, señor Snape, ya no soy su director. ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesita?"  
  
Snape se descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo, enseñando su marca.  
  
"Deseo ayudar a su lado"  
  
Dijo al anciano que estaba delante de el.  
  
Los ojos azules le estaban atravesando, como si le evaluaran.  
  
"Señor Snape, llevar esa Marca no muestra en verdad su deseo de ayudar a nuestro lado"  
  
"Cometí un error, quiero intentar corregirlo"  
  
"¿De verdad? Perdóneme señor Snape, pero que a suscitado este cambio, no es muy normal ver a miembros del ejercito de Voldemort cambiar de bando"  
  
"He visto lo que esta haciendo. Estaba en la residencia de los Lawrence la noche que fueron asesinados"  
  
La cara de Snape era inexpresiva y sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que solo él podía ver.  
  
"No es algo que pueda olvidar, Director"  
  
"Bien, señor Snape, antes de que tome mi decisión, espero que entienda que necesito preguntarle bajo Veritaserum"  
  
Snape asintió y tomo la taza que el hombre le alcanzo, bebiéndosela de un solo trago.  
  
Durante la siguiente hora, Albus Dumbledore le hizo bastantes preguntas, sobre sus lealtades, motivaciones y su pasado.  
  
Finalmente le alcanzo el antídoto.  
  
"Muy bien, señor Snape. Acepto encantado su ayuda. Pero no puedo quitar su Marca. Estará aun obligado a acudir a la llamada de Voldemort"  
  
"Lo sé"  
  
"Así que ¿Cómo quiere ayudar?"  
  
"Estaba pensando en espionaje"  
  
Esta frase le gano una mirada dura.  
  
"¿Esta seguro señor Snape? Espiar comporta bastantes peligros y el castigo de Voldemort si lo descubre será grande..."  
  
"Soy consciente de las consecuencias de esta decisión pero no tiene ningún espía, y de todas maneras estoy en peligro por aliarme con usted, así que podría también sacarle el mayor partido"  
  
"Es su decisión"  
  
"Entonces deseo espiar, pero si pudiera encontrar una manera que le evitara llamarme para participar en sus ataques"  
  
"Necesitamos un profesor de Pociones, puedes aceptar la posición si quieres, te daría algo de protección y una excusa para no tomar parte en un ataque"  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore, sabe que si acepto me pedirá que le espíe"  
  
"Entonces tendrás que espiarme" replico el Director, sus ojos brillando.  
  
Snape asintió lentamente.  
  
"Bueno en ese caso, acepto"  
  
"Bien te enseñare tus habitaciones y Minerva te explicara como funciona el colegio. El curso empieza el Uno de Septiembre pero se requiere que estés aquí al menos una semana antes"  
  
Snape asintió y se levanto.  
  
"Como somos colegas ahora, tendrás que llamarme Albus, Severus"  
  
"Esta bien, Profe...Albus"  
  
Por primera vez en días, Snape sonrió de verdad mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Pero ahora, que le estaba mirando, a duras penas podía esconder su desagrado por el hombre. Aun era alto, pero su palidez le daba un aura inhumana. Añade a esto sus ojos rojo sangre y lo tienes todo. Pero según iba recuperando poder, su cara de serpiente se había vuelto a transformar en una humana si exceptuabas la piel y los ojos.  
  
Snape no sabia como esto había sido posible, sabia que el hombre era el responsable del robo de esos artefactos, pero no sabia nada sobre su uso. El Señor Oscuro estaba siendo muy secreto sobre esto. Solo dos hombres lo sabían: dos especialistas en los artefactos así como versados en rituales oscuros. Habían venido varias veces a su laboratorio para pedirle varios ingredientes. Había anotado lo que le pedían, pero no podía ver para que iban a usarlos. Algunos eran altamente incompatibles.  
  
Todo lo que sabio era que no eran buenas noticias. El Señor Oscuro se había puesto mas y más contento en los últimos días. Su apariencia volvía a lo que había sido antes con unos pocos cambios. Pero el poder de su voz no había cambiado. Podía ver a alguno de los entrenados, que iban a ser iniciados hoy de pie en una esquina, colgados de sus palabras, asombrados por este hombre. No sabían nada sobre la realidad de lo que acababan de hacer.  
  
La iniciación fue suavemente, y entonces el Señor Oscuro comenzó a dar a sus hombres ordenes y tareas.  
  
"¡La espera ha terminado! Desde hoy el mundo aprenderá que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto. Aprenderán a temerme y se arrodillaran ante mí. El Basilisco se alzara y purificaremos nuestra sociedad, haciéndola la sociedad que siempre debió haber sido: un lugar donde vuestros hijos crezcan sanos, no pervertidos por los Sangre Sucia. ¡Hoy atacaremos, enseñando a este corrupto mundo que nuestro reino ha comenzado!"  
  
Gritos de alegría respondieron a su discurso.  
  
Snape no tenia otra opción que aplaudir. Estaba intentando encontrar una manera de avisar a Albus. ¡¿Un ataque hoy?! ¿Pero donde?  
  
"Esta noche, mis mortifagos, Londres sabrá de nuestro regreso"  
  
Se oyeron mas gritos. El Señor Oscuro levanto un brazo y el silencio inundo inmediatamente la habitación.  
  
"Lucius coge tu unidad contigo e ir a Azkaban y traeros los Dementores. La oferta que les harás no será algo que puedan rechazar. Asegúrate que los prisioneros son liberados y que aquellos que puedan recobrar la cordura sean curados. Reuniros con nosotros en Londres en el Punto C a medianoche. Nott, Avery, Fernson, reunid vuestros hombres. Estad preparados en una hora. Entrenados, nuevos miembros id a Isam"  
  
Mientras los mortifagos se marchaban, Snape siguió a la multitud, intentando salir tan discretamente como fuera posible para avisar a Albus.  
  
"¡Severus!"  
  
Se paro en su camino y se giro.  
  
"¿Sí, Mi Señor?"  
  
"Tu vendrás conmigo. Coge algunas de tus pociones, puede que tengamos que conducir algunos interrogatorios y tus habilidades serán necesitadas"  
  
"Sí, Mi Señor"  
  
"Lleva al joven Deran contigo, te ayudara con tus botellas"  
  
Snape hizo una reverencia antes de irse, entendiendo los verdaderos motivos de Voldemort: el hombre no confiaba en él y no le dejaría solo.  
  
Durante las siguientes horas, reunió sus botellas, poniendo un hechizo irrompibilizador en ellas. Tuvo que preparar algunas pociones que sabia que le gustaban al Señor Oscuro. El joven mortifago le seguía en silencio.  
  
Al final, era casi medianoche, y llevando unas pocas bolsas, se dirigió a la habitación de Voldemort.  
  
Entro y se aproximo al Señor Oscuro. Haciendo una reverencia ante él, espero las palabras del hombre.  
  
Diez minutos mas tarde, los mortifagos se fueron a Londres, siguiendo a su maestro y la Masacre de Londres comenzó.  
  
Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor, a la mañana siguiente  
  
Albus Dumbledore miro desconfiado la silla del profesor de Pociones. Severus no había vuelto de su reunión de la noche pasada. Estaba preocupado por lo que podía haberle pasado al hombre.  
  
De repente Poppy entro corriendo.  
  
Se aproximo hasta él.  
  
"Albus, Severus vino hace unos pocos minutos. No esta gravemente herido, pero algo esta realmente mal en él."  
  
"Voy Poppy"  
  
Se levanto y estaba a punto de salir fuera del Comedor, cuando la lechuza postal llego y le dejo El Profeta en sus manos.  
  
El titular contesto sus preocupaciones sobre Severus.  
  
¡MASACRE EN LONDRES, QUIENES-USTEDES-SABEN HA VUELTO!  
  
"Esta noche la ciudad de Londres quedo en ruinas. A medianoche, Quien- Ustedes-Saben seguido por cientos de Mortifagos entro en la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, causando la muerte de miles de muggles. El numero exacto es todavía desconocido. Irrumpieron en el Callejón Diagon, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Unos pocos consiguieron escapar por Flu o apareciéndose, pero pronto, fue imposible ya que el Señor Oscuro coloco barreras antiaparicion. Desde ese momento nadie escapo de el. Los cuerpos fuertemente mutilados fueron encontrados esta mañana.  
  
La calle entera del Callejón Diagon es ahora una pila de cascotes, solo Gringotts permanece en pie gracias a la magia de los duendes. Según las primeras estimaciones, 596 personas fueron asesinadas, pero se siguen encontrando cuerpo según imprimimos este articulo. La ciudad mugre esta en ruinas, dos tercios de los edificios han sido destruidos y la ciudad esta paralizada.  
  
Se dice que los dementores estuvieron presentes en el ataque del Señor Oscuro, y hemos sabido esta mañana que de hecho se fueron de Azkaban con algunos hombres del Señor Oscuro después de liberar a los prisioneros. Muchos magos recibieron El Beso esta noche y han sido puestos al cuidado de San Mungo. Los hospitales están llenos y la gente esta aterrorizada en todo el planeta.  
  
Los gobiernos muggles están envueltos en el caos, pensando que ha sido un ataque terrorista. Están preparados para tomar represalias con los países que consideran responsables de este ataque.  
  
El Ministro, quien consiguió escapar en los primeros minutos del ataque, ha rehusado darnos una explicación. Ha negado durante meses la vuelta del Señor Oscuro contra el consejo de Albus Dumbledore. Incluso la desaparición del Chico Que Vivió fue ignorada por el como una broma de mal gusto. El señor Fudge ha sido retirado de sus funciones según las noticias del ataque se extienden por el país. ¿Esta el señor Potter vivo? El Director de Hogwarts así lo cree, según nos dijo en la ultima entrevista que tuvimos con él. En ese caso, ¿Dónde está?..."  
  
El articulo continuaba durante cuatro paginas con testimonios de testigos, entrevistas a Ministros extranjeros y lo que es peor fotos de edificios destruidos, cuerpos...  
  
Albus Dumbledore se puso en medio del Gran Comedor y dejo caer el periódico. Mientras lo hacia una ola de lechuzas llegaron, la mayoría llevando sobres negros. Antes de que los alumnos que las habían recibido las abrieran, hablo.  
  
"Como puede que ya sepáis, Londres fue destruido y muchos han sido asesinados. Os aseguro que estáis protegidos aquí y que mientras yo este aquí, os aseguro que esta escuela no será dañada por Voldemort. Os doy a todos los que habéis perdido a alguien todo mi apoyo. Los profesores y yo mismo estaremos siempre preparados para hablar si queréis"  
  
Con esto salió del comedor, casi corriendo hasta la enfermería en su prisa por hablar con Severus.  
  
En el Comedor, los profesores no sabían que hacer. Varios estudiantes estaban llorando, algunos estaban histéricos, muchos estaban rodeados por sus amigos que intentaban calmarlos. El caos se estaba extendiendo por el comedor. Solo los Slytherin permanecían bastante tranquilos. Los profesores se miraron unos a otros sintiendo el miedo de sus estudiantes.  
  
Pero esto era solo el principio  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Buf!! Hasta aquí la traducción! Ahora reviews ^^  
  
JOYCE GRANGER: Siento haber tardado pero ya dije a que se debia, espero que no haya afectado demasiado a tu salud mental. Me alegro que Teneb ya no te caiga tan mal y por mi puedes quedarte a Harry XDD no hay problema, prefiero a Remsie y a los gemelos Weasley ^^ Conseguiste que me ponga colorada con eso de que soy la mejor traductora y una buena escritora!! Siento otra vez haberte hecho esperar tanto.  
  
MOON DRAGON: Ale otro que consiga que me ponga colorada!! Que pasa el capitulo coincidio con el dia mundial de poner colorada a la traductora??XDDDDDDD me alegro de que te guste Gaby ;)  
  
SILVER: Weno ya te habras dado cuenta que el guardian no tiene que ser un dragon (me pregunto si el de Effilin sera una rata ¬¬XX). XDD adelantando un poco y si mi memoria no me falla creo recordar que el dragon de Teneb era mágico pero no era un Sowaroc, era plateado, siento no recordar el nombre de esa especie ahora  
  
FRED WEASLEY: Me alegro que te guste. El original tambien esta aquí en fanfiction.net, no se me su dirección exacta de memoria, pero si pinchas en mi nombre pa entrar en mi profile, tiene que estar en favourite stories. Espero que la encuentres.  
  
KITIARA: XDD no hay de que el placer es mio! Ademas al traducir yo tambien me voy fijando en cosas que en ingles no me habia dado cuenta, mas que nada porque lo leo mucho mas atentamente y varias veces para poder traducirlo.XDD He tenido que volver a poner el archivo porque ff.net lo junto todo -_-'' Lo siento. Espero poder el proximo capitulo pronto  
  
Besos  
  
Estrella de la Tarde ^_^ 


	10. Viviendo en los cuarteles

Hola estoy aquí de nuevo. Solo deciros que a partir de este capitulo Naia, cambia la palabra jerxos que significa aprendices en el idioma de los dragones por Daryn ya que alguien la dijo que jerxos le recordaba a jerk (idiota en ingles). Weno seguimos con la traducción :P

Capitulo Nueve 

Harry gruño mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Eso había dolido. Se sentó en la hierba, aun un poco mareado, intentando recordar que había pasado. Acababa de terminar su entrenamiento. Recordaba haberse saltado sus clases y entrenado todo el día. Se había dirigido de vuelta a los cuarteles. Entonces nada. 

Frunció el ceño intentando averiguar que había pasado. 

¡Dolor! 

Había sufrido un dolor insoportable. Su cicatriz había estado doliendo como loca. Se había desmayado unos pocos minutos después de eso. 

Visiones de lo que había pasado la noche anterior corrieron por su mente. Mortifagos, seguidos por los dementores irrumpiendo en Londres, en el Callejón Diagon, matando, destrozando todo y a todos los que veían. Gente corriendo, gritando, con el pánico escrito en sus caras; desesperanza, miedo. Fuego, gritos, llantos, sangre... Algunos intentaron escapar solo para ser asesinados. 

Harry cerro los ojos, una lagrima solitaria corriendo por su mejilla. Tantas muertes, tanto dolor... Expulso las visiones hacia lo mas profundo de su mente, encerrándolas junto con sus otras pesadillas personales. 

~ Hacer eso no te ayudara a resolver el problema, lo sabes ~ 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. 

¡Genial, ahora también eres un consejero! 

~ ¡No te rías! ¡Lo digo en serio! ~ 

¡Por una vez! 

~ Harry....~ 

No es asunto tuyo lo que hago con mis pensamientos 

~ Si lo es cuando haces algo que puede poner en peligro tu salud o tu cordura ~ 

No quiero hablar de ello 

~ Esta bien, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esto vuelva a pasar? Claramente este tipo no va a parar y tu vas a verlo todo. ¿Qué harás cuando sea demasiado para soportarlo? ~ 

No lo sé... Pero sé que TU deberías apartar tu nariz de MIS asuntos 

~ ¡Necesitas hablar de ello con alguien! ~ 

Es mi decisión, ¡así qué permanece al margen! 

~ Esta bien ~ 

¿Qué hora es? 

~ Bueno, es hora de nuestra pequeña sesión si quieres saberlo ~ 

¿No podríamos dejarlo por esta vez? 

~ Quizás si tu próximamente compañero no estuviera aquí ~ 

¡No me digas que sigues con eso! Ya te dije... ¡Qué! 

~ Esta justo detrás de ti ~ 

En unos pocos segundos Harry estaba de pie, mirando a un confuso Teneb que se apoyaba en su caballo. 

¡De todos los momentos posibles para encontrármelo, me tenia que ver hoy! 

"¿Estas bien?" oyó que le preguntaba el elfo. 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

Teneb se había levantado temprano, como hacia desde que había descubierto lo del humano hacia casi dos semanas. Se vistió rápido y fue a los establos. Con un patrón usado muchas veces preparo a su caballo, acariciándolo cariñosamente antes de montarlo y dirigirse al monte. Su caballo había sido un regalo de su amigo el príncipe Celen. Lo había llamado Myst, por su piel gris y sus crines y medias negras. El caballo tenia también una marca con forma de una estrellita blanca en su frente. Era de la misma raza que Shadow y se parecía un poco al gran semental negro, pero era un poco más pequeño y delgado. 

Dirigió su montura hacia donde sabia que se encontraría con el humano. Estaba a medio camino cuando Myst se paro bruscamente. 

Sorprendido, miro alrededor para ver que había hecho al caballo pararse a sí. 

Frunció el ceño, no había nada extraño... Entonces miro hacia abajo. 

Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa. 

Harry estaba sentado en la hierba y parecía completamente mareado. Le llamo la atención su frente. Podía ver sangre seca alrededor de su cicatriz. Le vio fruncir el ceño, encogerse y tensarse. Entonces abrió los ojos y le miro. 

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto, sabiendo en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios que era una pregunta estúpida... 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

Harry suspiro. 

Probablemente lo estaba haciendo a propósito. 

"¿Parece que este bien?" 

"No realmente.... ¿Por qué tienes sangre seca en la frente?" 

"¡¿Qué?!" 

" ¿Por qué tienes...?" 

"¡He entendido esa parte, gracias!" 

Levanto la mano y se toco la cicatriz ligeramente, encogiéndose un poco cuando su mano se puso en contacto con ella. 

¡Genial! Y tenia Teneb que aparecer en este preciso momento. 

"¿Te importa explicarme?" pregunto el joven elfo desmontando de su semental. 

"No, en realidad no tiene nada que ver contigo..." replico Harry, "Solo con mi pasado" añadió en un susurro. 

Aparentemente el elfo le había oído, ya que levanto las cejas, pero por una vez, y Harry estaba agradecido por ello, no le presiono para que se lo explicara. 

Harry se levanto y miro alrededor. Puso la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y saco un pequeño silbato, tallado en madera. 

"Estate preparado para irnos" le dijo a Teneb 

Segundos mas tarde dos agudos silbidos pudieron oírse y minutos mas tarde llego Shadow. No paro y Harry salto a su lomo cuando pasaba cerca de el. 

Galoparon hacia el monte, Teneb detrás de ellos ya que le había costado al elfo unos pocos segundos registrar lo que había pasado. 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

Llegaron a su lugar habitual unos minutos mas tarde. Una vez allí descendieron en silencio de sus caballos y Teneb quito los aparejos de su semental. 

Antes de que pudiera intentar contactar con su guardián, Harry le hablo. 

"Mi guardián quiere que te hable de algo. De hecho, creo que ya ha hablado con tu guardián sobre eso" 

Teneb le miro un poco sorprendido, en general, Harry casi no le reconocía, mucho menos hablar con él. 

"Sí, ¿Y...?" 

"En resumen, piensa que debería practicar con un oponente real, es decir tu" 

Esta vez Teneb estaba asombrado, pero inmediatamente empezó a sopesar las ventajas y desventajas. 

"No estas obligado a aceptar" añadió Harry. 

Teneb estaba aun pensando, entrenar con Harry solo le ayudaría a mejorar; tenia que admitir que el humano era genial y podía enseñarle mucho. Además unas pocas palabras bien escogidas de su guardián ayudaron a convencerle. 

"Esta bien" 

Harry miro, un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que había aceptado. 

"¿Estas seguro?" 

" ¿Cuándo empezamos?" 

Harry sonrió, _esta bien, si lo quiere de esta manera... _

"Ahora" convoco su espada y otras armas, haciéndolas aparecer cerca de el. Cogiendo su espada, se levanto antes de hacer una reverencia, imitado por Teneb. 

Se pusieron cara a cara durante unos minutos, entonces Teneb ataco a Harry quien paro su golpe fácilmente, contraatacando inmediatamente. 

Después de media hora, en la que Teneb se encontró mas tiempo tumbado de espaldas que de pie. 

De repente, Harry paro y envaino su espada. 

"Esta bien, esto no va a ninguna parte" 

"¿Cuál es el problema?" 

"Solo un consejo, si tienes que luchar algún día no uses la espada, te matarían en unos pocos minutos..." 

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Teneb un poco seco. Estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades de lucha y a menudo era elogiado por ellas. 

"Bueno, sabes como luchar, la posición, los trucos, los movimientos, pero tienes un pequeño fallo que significaría tu muerte en una pelea... Eres demasiado leíble, demasiado predecible. Conozco tu movimiento al menos cinco segundos antes de que lo hagas" 

"¿Cómo es posible?" Teneb estaba estupefacto. Sus profesores nunca le habían dicho nada de eso... 

"Fácil, antes de atacar fijas el lugar donde vas a atacar, Si vas a atacar a la derecha pones todo tu peso en el lado izquierdo, justo antes de descargar el golpe y al contrario si atacas a la izquierda. También frunces el ceño antes de atacar. Además estas haciendo movimientos innecesarios como saltos, giros... Solo consigues cansarte..." 

"¿Y tú eres un experto?" dijo sarcásticamente Teneb 

"Es solo un consejo, pero es lo que mi guardián me enseño: siempre mantén a tu oponente en duda. Y cuando luchas pareces plasmar tus intenciones en tu cuerpo. Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras..." 

Teneb estaba dividido entre dos sentimientos: uno el orgullo, no le gustaba nada el tono que Harry usaba cuando hablaba con él; el segundo su sed de mejorar, su deseo de aprovechar al máximo sus habilidades. 

Suspiro. 

"¡Esta bien! ¡Pero que puedo hacer, me enseñaron a luchar así!" 

"Bueno, si quiero alguien con el que practicar, tendremos definitivamente que corregir estos fallos tuyos..." 

"Entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué pasa con las otras formas de combate?" 

Harry le sonrió. 

"Vamos a averiguar cuanto tienes que aprender..." 

Una hora y media mas tarde, Teneb cayo al suelo completamente exhausto. 

"¡Estoy muerto...!" 

" ¿Por qué estas hablando entonces?" 

Teneb fulmino con la mirada a Harry. 

"Era un decir" 

"¿De verdad?" 

Teneb solo le fulmino aun más. 

" Estas disfrutando ¿verdad?" 

"¿El que?" 

"Molestarme" 

" ¿Yo? ¿Cómo me crees capaz de hacer eso?" replico Harry agitando las pestañas, fingiendo inocencia, su voz llena de sarcasmo. "Además hacerlo es tan fácil que seria un crimen perder la oportunidad" añadió. 

"Gracias" 

"De nada. Ya he terminado contigo por hoy. He visto que tienes que mejorar para que pueda tener a alguien con el que practicar" 

Teneb le miro. 

"¿Qué hay del tiro con arco?" 

"Creo que deberías descansar, las clases empiezan en una hora" 

Teneb alzo una ceja 

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estas eludiendo mi pregunta?" 

Harry le miro fríamente. 

"Piensa lo que quieras" 

Con esto se aproximó a Shadow y monto sobre él, acelerando hacia los cuarteles. 

Teneb le miro mientras se marchaba galopando, haciendo una valoración de la clase de hoy 

Pros: Ahora entrenaba con el humano, lo que solo podía hacerle mejorar, ya que el humano era, aunque le costara admitirlo, mejor que la mayoría de sus profesores. 

Contras: Aun no había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas: ¿Por qué estaba su cicatriz sangrando? ¿Cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz? ¿Cómo podía ser tan poderoso?¿Cómo había conseguido encontrar a su guardián sin la ayuda de nadie? ¿Qué forma tenia su guardián? ¿Qué era ese collar que llevaba siempre? Y ahora ¿Por qué no quería practicar el tiro con arco? 

Sacudió la cabeza antes de montar a Myst. 

Se apresuro para prepararse para la primera clase. Después del estallido de Harry en la clase de Effilin y su ausencia en el resto de clases, prometía ser interesante... Aunque no lo supiera Harry estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

No fue decepcionado. 

Harry suspiro mentalmente. 

Ahora estoy seguro que están haciendo una competición: un punto por insulto, reprimendas, comentarios despectivos, cinco puntos por cualquier castigo o sanción posible...

La clase de Effilin había sido más horrible que de costumbre y eso era decir algo. Aparentemente el elfo no había apreciado en lo mas mínimo que Harry le desobedeciera abiertamente.

Después de tenerle corriendo por toda la clase durante media hora, viendo que no le cansaba, le uso como su "asistente" lo que significaba su saco de boxeo y lacayo durante el resto de la clase. 

Para su decepción, Harry no se había quejado ni mostrado dolor por este tratamiento y no podía hacer nada peor que eso... 

Clases de Edevia... 

Había una razón detrás de la negación de Harry de practicar tiro con arco con Teneb. Sabia que el elfo era mucho mejor que él. El tiro con arco era uno de sus puntos débiles. No era realmente malo, solo del montón. 

La lucha con espadas era algo natural para el, cuando sujetaba una espada estaba en armonía con ella, viéndola como si fuera una prolongación de su brazo. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo también era fácil para él, ya que había creado su propio estilo adecuado para sus habilidades: agilidad, velocidad. Y tampoco era malo con los cuchillos. 

No tenia muchos problemas con la magia. Las copias que había hecho en las clases de Nerthor y Sarwin al fin habían encontrado un uso. El duelo era su punto fuerte. Podía hacerlo con o sin su varita, ya que seguía practicando con ella, sabiendo que sus habilidades sin varita tendrían que permanecer en secreto cuando volviera a Hogwarts. También era bueno manipulando su elemento. La Magia Mental le había sido difícil de aprender, pero con entrenamiento había alcanzado un buen nivel. Tenia defensas mentales muy fuertes, podía leer mentes y sueños si entraba en trance, tenia bastante buena empatia y telepatía y si la necesidad surgía podía hacer algo de telequinesis. Aunque esta ultima era bastante agotadora. La magia curativa no era su fuerte, podía curar pequeñas heridas como arañazos, cortes no muy profundos, miembros dislocados, fracturas simples, pero cualquier herida seria estaba mas allá de su habilidad. Su entrenamiento de animago progresaba bastante bien, aunque aun no conocía su forma... 

Pero tiro con arco... podía usar un arco si era necesario, pero en una batalla lo evitaría a toda costa. Se le hacia raro usar este arma, y nunca daría en el centro. Para él, tiro con arco, seria siempre una molestia necesaria. 

Tenia que admitir que el arco que había conseguido de los enanos se lo hacia más fácil. 

De todas formas, si quería golpear un objetivo lejano, tiraría una bola de fuego, llamas, su puntería seria más precisa. 

Así que en la clase de Edevia no tenia que fingir su torpeza. Y esta vez, ella había decidido hacerle pasar un infierno. 

Una vez que la clase termino, se arrastro hasta la sala común para la comida. 

Pero aparentemente los profesores tenían otros planes para él. 

Mientras se sentaba vio a sus profesores favoritos dirigirse hacia él. 

Genial, ¡El grupo de tortura de Harry al completo! 

Effilin, Edevia, Sarwin, Nerthor y Lienhior se aproximaron con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. 

Uh oh, se avecinan problemas... 

~ Me pregunto que se les habrá ocurrido ~ 

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? 

~ No solo curiosidad ~ 

Genial, delante odiadores de humanos locos, en mi cabeza un guardián loco y lunático. ¡Estoy condenado! 

~ Te llevo bastante darte cuenta ~ 

"Humano nos hemos reunido para lidiar con tu comportamiento de ayer y hemos llegado a un castigo justo" dijo Sarwin 

Effilin le lanzo una prenda 

"Te esperan en la cocina. Ahora" ladro 

Nerthor sonrió 

"Trabajaras allí durante tres días e Istyan ha sido avisado sobre ti" 

Harry miraba a sus maestros en shock. 

No sé si son buenas o malas noticias 

~ Conociéndoles diría que malas ~ 

Si, pero al menos estoy libre de las clases durante tres días 

Pero pronto Harry averiguo que era muy poca compensación para lo que le habían dicho que hiciera. 

Cuando fue al monte esa tarde le salía humo por las orejas. Una vez que llego allí desmonto a Shadow y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. 

¡Un sirviente! ¡¡Me han hecho un sirviente!! 

~ Respira Harry, respira. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira... ~ 

NO me calmare. Estos... ¡Estos estúpidos idiotas sin cerebro me han hecho un esclavo durante tres días! 

~ Entonces, entrenar te calmara, ¡Ahora corre! ~ 

Yo... 

~ ¡CORRE! ~ 

Por una vez Harry lo hizo sin protestar. 

Entreno mas rato que de costumbre y esta vez Teneb no apareció, algo por lo que estaba agradecido, ya que habría frito en el sitio al primer elfo que viera. Una vez que hubo terminado se sentó en el suelo jadeando, sintiéndose exhausto pero ahora mas calmado. Sabia que Teneb mejoraría rápidamente. No podía negar que era habilidoso, así que tendría que llevarle con Terio, tenia que encontrar sus armas. Había discutido sobre esto con Arxeren que era quien lo había mencionado, pero había perdido. 

Cogió su colgante, cerrando la mano alrededor de el. 

Siempre tenia un efecto calmante en él. 

No estoy solo 

Este pensamiento contribuyo a terminar de apaciguarlo.

Llamo a Shadow y le acaricio. Había llegado a un punto en que consideraba al fiero animal su amigo. 

Monto en el caballo y se dirigió a los cuarteles. 

Antes de meterse en la cama dejo una nota para Teneb, entonces cayo en un bienvenido sueño. 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

Teneb miro al techo. Había estado esperando a que Harry volviera, después de decidirse en contra de unirse a el. Le había visto al terminar las clases y parecía a punto de matar a alguien. Teneb había juzgado que seria mas seguro para el no aproximarse a el hasta que se hubiera calmado, ya que elfos, Magis o Elementales no debían estar en la lista de amigos del humano, no que él les hubiera tenido en gran estima para empezar. 

Estaba bastante confundido con el comportamiento de sus profesores: una vez Garth se había saltado las clases todo un día y no le habían dicho nada después, ni siquiera para pedirle explicaciones. ¿Por qué actuaban así con el humano? 

Oyó a alguien dejar algo al lado de su cama y tomo nota mental de mirarlo nada mas despertarse. 

Al despertarse, vio una notita y rápidamente la cogió. Produjo una pequeña luz, ya que todo el mundo estaba aun durmiendo... 

No habrá sesión por la mañana durante los tres próximos días. Puedes venir por la tarde, alrededor de las 9 PM, en el mismo sitio.

Teneb miro el mensaje un poco confundido y entonces se encogió de hombro. ¿Por qué no?

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

El día siguiente fue un día de pura tortura para Harry. Todo el mundo allí se aprovechaba de la situación, y una vez que casi había terminado, Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Entre, el ridículo traje que le habían hecho llevar, las burlas y ser ordenado todo el día, había alcanzado su limite. El grupo de Garth había estado particularmente contento con su situación. 

Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa de los Daryn y empezó a comer su comida, la cual estaba casi fría, ya que había tenido que servir a todo el mundo antes de poder comer. 

Demenor ni siquiera le miro una vez durante la comida. ¡Menudo mentor era! 

_Se ha olvidado completamente de mí. _

Harry estaba bastante entristecido por este pensamiento. Había echado de menos alguien con quien hablar. Dumbledore había asumido este papel y contra todo, había esperado que el líder se acordara de el y le ayudara algún día... 

Los profesores le debían haber contado alguna historia porque no pregunto por las ropas de Harry o su comportamiento. Finalmente, una vez la cena hubo acabado, se levanto y aplaudió unas pocas veces para atraer la atención. 

"¿Daryns? ¿Podéis atenderme?" 

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. 

"Lleváis aquí casi diez meses. Así que al final de esta semana, la presentación tendrá lugar. Escuchar atentamente a lo que vuestros profesores os dicen, ya que ellos os prepararan para esta ceremonia" 

¿Arxeren? 

~ Te lo explicare esta noche, ah e intentaremos acceder al plano del Alma también ~ 

¿De verdad? 

~ Sí ~ 

Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces: 

Gracias, por todo 

Arxeren no contesto, no había nada que decir... 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

"¡Esquiva! ¡Para, estocada!" 

¡Clang! 

"¡Tus pies!" 

¡Clang! 

"¡Estas demasiado al descubierto!" 

Clang, clang, Skkkkrrrriech. 

"¡Tus ojos, deja de mirar a tu objetivo! Deja de exponer el brazo." 

Clang… ¡BAM! 

"No te dejes distraer por tu oponente" dijo Harry convoco la espada del elfo. 

" Te voy a enseñas una secuencia básica, como la que estoy practicando pero más sencilla. Mira" 

Ejecuto una serie de movimientos 

"¿Lo cogiste? Sígueme, espada arriba, corta, para, empuja, suelta, barre..." 

Durante unos minutos le explico la secuencia, después miro a Teneb ejecutarla, corrigiéndole con palabras cortantes, entonces haciéndole acelerar. 

"Esta bien, voy a atacar y tu me detendrás con estas series ¿entendido?" 

"Vale" dijo el elfo un poco forzadamente ya que tenia problemas para recuperar el aliento. 

"Bien, en posición, preparado, voy" Él ataco a Teneb que replico con los movimientos que acababa de aprender. 

"Bien hecho" admitió Harry una vez que hubo terminado "Suficiente por esta noche, te voy a presentar a alguien" 

Teneb le miro interrogante. 

"¿A quien?" 

" A Terio" 

"¿Y quien es Terio?" 

"Un enano" 

"¡Un enano!" 

"¡Tenemos un ganador!" 

"Pero... ¡No ha habido un enano aquí durante décadas!" 

"¿Y? ¿Dónde crees que conseguí mis armas?" 

"Vale...¡Esta bien! ¿Y por que vamos a ir a verlo?" 

"Por tus armas" 

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?" 

"Terio te podrá decir que esta mal mejor que yo" Harry replico secamente 

Teneb guardo silencio. Sabia que cuando Harry usaba ese tono era inútil intentar conseguir una respuesta directa. 

Caminaron durante diez minutos. Entonces Harry paro y se arrodillo. Puso una mano en la hierba y murmuro unas pocas palabras que Terio le había enseñado antes de irse. 

La entrada a las cuevas de los enanos se abrió delante de los ojos incrédulos de Teneb. 

Harry entro y le hizo señas a Teneb para que le siguiera. 

Caminaron en silencio a una cueva gigantesca. Una vez allí, Harry miro alrededor y paro a un enano que pasaba. 

"Perdón, pero ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Terio?" 

El enano le miro atentamente. 

"Iré y le traeré. Espera aquí" 

Harry le dio las gracias y volvió con Teneb. 

Unos minutos mas tarde el enano volvió con Terio. 

"¡Harry! Es bueno volverte a ver" 

"A ti también Terio" 

Charlaron durante un rato. 

Harry había vuelto varias veces para ver al enano y que le revisara sus armas. 

"¿Por qué estas aquí de todas formas?" 

"Bueno, estoy entrenando con el" señalo a Teneb que estaba mirando alrededor un poco perdido. 

"¿Un elfo? Dijo Terio un poco duramente. 

"Si, pero puede ser tolerable. De todas formas no tengo mucha opción en este caso, mi entrenador me ordeno que encontrara un compañero para trabajar y él es el único que me había descubierto" 

"¿Puede confiarse en él?" 

"No lo sé. No tengo tanto aprecio a los elfos, pero esta bien, creo" 

"¿Sabe algo de la creación de armas? ¿O tiene tan poca idea como tú la primera vez que te vi?" 

"¡Ey! ¡No era tan malo! Y estoy cuidando muy bien las mías" 

"Eso es cierto, has sido un buen estudiante" 

"Gracias. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta. No lo sé" 

"Esta bien, déjale aquí, voy a ver cuanto sabe y entonces tomare el asunto en mis manos" 

"Muchas gracias, volveré en tres horas" 

"Hasta entonces" 

Se aproximaron a Teneb 

"Teneb, este es Terio, te va a mostrar esto" 

Terio empezó inmediatamente a preguntar al joven elfo. 

Harry aprovecho ese momento para desaparecer e irse fuera. 

~ Bien, ahora que tu pequeño compañero no esta aquí te explicare la presentación y después intentaremos alcanzar el plano ~ 

Suena bien 

~ Bien, la presentación tiene lugar diez meses después de que comiencen los entrenamientos y dos meses antes de la unión. Durante esta ceremonia los Daryn son presentados a los dragones, explicadas las tareas de un jinete...Es principalmente para permitir a los dragones echar un vistazo a los futuros jinetes. Hay un traje especial para ello, te lo mostrare ya que no creo que tus amados profesores te lo den ~ 

Probablemente no. ¿Tiene algún paso concreto la ceremonia? 

~ Si, escucha...~ 

Durante media hora le explico como la ceremonia tenia lugar. 

Bien, creo que lo he cogido 

~ Bien, ahora vamos a tu segunda tarea...¿Estas preparado?~ 

Tan preparado como pueda estarlo 

~ En ese caso, vamos allá ~ 

Harry se hizo caer en un pesado trance tras sentarse en la hierba. 

Alcanzo el primer plano y vio a Arxeren. 

Cuando hablaba mentalmente, no entraba en el plano, solo usaba la conexión que compartía con su guardián. Una vez que has encontrado tu guardián, no tienes que ir al plano de los espíritus para hablar con él, solo si quieres verle... 

~ Bien, vas mejorando ~ 

"Gracias" 

Siempre le había sorprendido a Harry ser capaz de hablar normalmente en el plano y no mentalmente. 

~ Ahora, concéntrate y haz como hemos practicado. Estaré contigo ~ 

Harry se concentro en sí mismo y en la estructura del plano. 

Para alcanzar el segundo plano había que perforar el primero. 

_Energía, solo la energía importa _

Cantando esto como un mantra se concentro con mas fuerza. 

Poco a poco los familiares alrededores del plano empezaron a desaparecer y disolverse en la luz. Harry había aprendido pronto que podía controlar como se veía el plano, bueno, siempre que estuviera concentrado. Se había decidido finalmente por una agradable claridad. Pero pronto, no hubo nada excepto luz. Se concentró con toda su voluntad en la luz y pronto pudo adivinar los flujos de energía en ella. 

Ahora llegaba la parte más complicada. Tenia que ponerse en armonía con esta energía. Se aproximo a uno de los flujos y lentamente aproximo la mano. Sintió una pequeña conmoción cuando la palma de su mano entro en contacto con esta energía pura. Lentamente empezó a canalizar hacia fuera su propia energía y poder. Vio un hilo dorado salir de su mano y unirse al flujo. Pero no rompió la conexión. Se concentro en ella y la obligo a abrirse a la energía del plano. Lentamente el color dorado se difumino un poco, mientras la mancha blanco-plateada de los flujos tomaba unas chispas doradas. Finalmente lo supo, podía sentir la energía murmurando bajo su mano. Canalizo hacia dentro su poder y retiro la mano. Lentamente se desconcentro y el plano volvió a su forma habitual. 

Arxeren estaba todavía allí, pero ahora estaba sonriendo. 

~ Bien, Harry. Bien hecho, ¡Pero te llevo mucho!~ 

Harry le ignoro y sonrió. 

~ ¿Preparado? ~ 

Sí 

~ Entonces monta encima de mí y si has hecho tu trabajo bien, seremos capaces de pasar ~ 

¿No eres un espíritu? 

~ En este plano tenemos formas y tengo que señalar que ¡Tu también eres un espíritu aquí!~ 

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. Harry monto inmediatamente sobre él incluso aunque aun estuviera intimidado por tener que montar tan magnifico animal... 

Entonces el dragón levanto el vuelo hacia el plano del Alma. 

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o 

Holaa!! Se que normalmente aui suelo contestar a vuestras reviews pero por un error de ff.net solo veo las reviews recibidas antes del dia 10 o a partir del dia 14 y se que hay mas porque las lei gracias al review alert asi que si no os he contestado lo siento mucho. 

**MORYN:** Gracias me voy a poner colorada. Si a mi tb me parece que tiene influencias del señor de los anillos, pero es que el gran Tolkien nos ha influido a todos 

**SILVER:** Vaya otra que ha decidido que me ponga colorada, muchas gracias ^^ 

**KATHY**: Muchas gracias por decirme que no se veian las respuestas de Harry, ya lo solucione y es un placer traducir un fic para gente tan amable como tu y el resto que me dejan reviews ^^ 

**JOYCE GRANGER**: Trankila, intentare no tardar tanto en actualizar la proxima vez! Intentare traducir mas rapido, pero sigo de examenes y ademas cuando termine ire a la caza y captura del 5º libro aun asi espero no tardar mas de 2 semanas en traducirte el siguiente :P 

**ARIX:** Gracias x el aviso ^^UU, en verdad ff.net me odia y no se porque. Me alegro que pienses que traduzco bien, que hayas leido el original da aun mas valor al apoyo que me das (sin desmerecer el resto por suspuesto) 

**HIROSHI ENISHI VALENTINE:** Emm no se si Naia querra meter a tu personaje, esta historia es bastante particular. Esta bien busco la dirección del original, aki sale separado para que se lea porque si no ff.net lo borra: h t t p :// w w w. fanfiction. net/ read.php? storyid= 979216 

**AURY:** Trankila traduzco tan rapido como puedo!! Pero no se cuando se terminara porque no depende de mi si no de su autora. 

**MIZAO UL_COPT Y FILIA MAK:** Otras fanaticas de los dragones bienvenidas al club ^^UUU, me alegro que os guste se lo dire a la autora. 

**ADRY:** De nada, fue un placer ayudarte. Pues no se si Harry chamuscara algun elfo, por lo que yo he leido de momento no, pero es que Naia (la escritora) aun no ha hecho que se vengue de todos asi que es posible... 

Este capitulo lo traduje hace una semana pero no he podido subirlo hasta hoy, asi que para compensaros voy a subir otro que acabo de traducir, espero que os guste ^^ 

Estrella de la Tarde 


	11. El principio de un cambio

**N/T:** Nada de este fic me pertenece ni siquiera el argumento, yo solo lo traduzco!

Capitulo Diez 

Harry se agarro al cuello del dragón. Puede que solo estuviera presente en su forma espiritual, pero esto parecía suficientemente real para él. 

~ Necesito respirar sabes ~ 

"¿De verdad? Pensaba que eras solo un espíritu" 

~ Deja de cambiar mis palabras, nos estamos aproximando a la Puerta. Espero que hayas hecho tu parte bien ~ 

"¡Lo hice, deja de preocuparte!" 

~ Me preocuparía por mí mismo si dejara de preocuparme en lo que a ti respecta ~ 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. 

De repente se sintió girando antes de sentir que se hacia pedazos. No era doloroso solo muy extraño. 

Poco a poco, estuvo completo otra vez y miro alrededor. 

En verdad no sabia como seria el lugar. De alguna manera la imagen corriente del Paraíso como un encantador lugar de paz, con magníficos alrededores, un lugar de paz y abundancia no parecía correcto. 

~ ¿Te gusta? ~ 

Harry no contesto, ocupado mirando alrededor. 

Esto no era lo que se había imaginado. 

El lugar entero estaba hecho de nubes que estaban cambiando de forma, color... La luz dibujaba brillantes carreteras bajo sus pies. 

~ Tomare eso como un sí ~ 

"Esto es... ¡No sé ni siquiera como describirlo!" 

~ ¿Asombroso? ¿Magnifico? ¿Qué quita el aliento? O podrías decir...~ 

" ¡Lo pillo, lo pillo! ¿Y ahora que hacemos?" 

~ Bueno, como es tu primera vez creo que serás capaz de estar cerca de una hora aquí ~ 

Pausa. " ¿Qué quieres decir con "cerca de una hora"?" 

~ ¿No lo sabes? ~ 

"¿Saber que?" 

~ Estar en el plano del Alma te agota. Tienes que mantener tu conexión con el plano real con tu energía. Pero serás capaz de venir durante mas tiempo mas tarde, con practica. Hay también una diferencia de tiempo: por cada minuto que pasas aquí, dos minutos pasan en tu plano ~ 

"Esta bien, creo que lo tengo. De vuelta a nuestro problema ¿Ahora que hacemos?" 

~ Bueno, ¿No quieres ver a alguien? ~ 

"Yo..." 

/ARXEREN/ 

Harry y su guardián se giraron para ver a un hombre aproximarse. 

El guardián gruño. 

~ ¡No el otra vez no! ~ 

Harry levanto una ceja 

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no quiero saber de que va esto..." 

/¡Arxeren viejo amigo! ¡Han pasado siglos!/ dijo el hombre golpeando el cuello del dragón / ¿Te encontraste otro que vigilar?/ 

~ Hola a ti también Karzan ~ replico el guardián secamente. 

No pareciendo haber oído el frío tono en la respuesta, el hombre siguió hablando. 

/Tengo que decir que este te ha dado mejor forma, aunque me gustaba la forma de mono también, en particular cuando intentaste demostrarme que podías imitar a Tarzan y te caíste en plancha sobre el suelo.../ 

Harry sofoco su risa, sabiendo muy bien que a su guardián no le gustaría verle reírse de el 

Arxeren se volvió hacia Harry. 

~ ¿Harry? ~ 

"Si" Harry estaba intentando desesperadamente ocultar su diversión. 

~ Creo que hay gente que te esta esperando por allí ~ señalo algo detrás de el con la cabeza. 

"¿No te importa si me quedo aquí?" 

~ No, Karzan y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas...~ dijo lanzando una mirada de aviso al hombre, quien no se dio cuenta. 

Harry se marcho rápidamente sabiendo que no seria capaz de contenerse mucho más tiempo. Se alejo caminando, pero se paro en seco cuando vio las personas que le estaban esperando 

Sus padres... 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Harry les miro fijamente, completamente estupefacto. Seguro, había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que estaba aquí no sabia que hacer. Parte de el quería correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas y otra quería romper a llorar. Hubo un silencio tenso. 

"¿Mama? ¿Papa?" 

En las caras de sus padres apareció una sonrisa aliviada aunque de alguna forma triste. 

"Harry.." 

Fue eso. Harry no pudo aguantar más. Sintió como lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas y bajo la mirada. 

De repente, sintió como un par de brazos le abrazaban y una mano acariciaba su pelo. Oyó la suave y tranquilizadora voz de su madre que le murmuraba palabras de consuelo. 

Se apoyo sobre ella y enterró la cabeza en su hombro. 

Lloro. 

Algo que no había hecho en meses desde que había llegado allí, pero ahora parecía natural. Todo lo que se había guardado durante ese tiempo escapo. 

Una vez se hubo calmado, no se movió. Ahora estaba siendo abrazado por su padre también. Y se sentía bien. 

"Lo sentimos Harry..." 

Esto le sorprendió, ¿Por qué deberían sentirlo? 

"¡¿Qué?!" 

"Lo sentimos" repitió su madre. 

"¿Por qué? No hay nada por lo que tengáis que disculparos" 

Lily negó con la cabeza. 

"Por dejarte, por la vida que has tenido que vivir, por no estar allí cuando nos necesitabas..." 

Harry les miro fijamente. 

"No fue vuestra culpa" 

"Entonces deja de culparte por mi muerte" corto una nueva voz. 

Harry se giro y se encontró cara a cara con Cedric. 

Estaba tal como le recordaba 

"¿C-Cedrid?" tartamudeó Harry 

"Harry no te he culpado ni siquiera una vez" 

"Pero fue mi...¡Fui responsable!" 

"¡Para eso!¡No lo sabias! Todo lo que estabas haciendo era ser justo y no te puedo culpar por eso. Además, respetaste mi deseo y trajiste de vuelta mi cuerpo, es todo lo que pedí..." 

Harry estaba mirando al chico mayor como si estuviera completamente ido. 

"Culpándote, solo estas jugando al juego de Quien-Tu-Sabes. Quiere que te sientas culpable, quiere aplastarte, lanzarte mas allá de tus limites" 

"Y ha tenido éxito" murmuro Harry 

"En parte, tu no estabas solo motivado por lo que había pasado el año pasado si no también por tu actual... situación" replico Cedric. 

"Lo que sea..." 

Cedric se aproximo a el 

"Mírame. Prométeme que dejaras de culparte" 

Harry le miro atentamente. 

"Lo intentare" fue su única respuesta, pero Cedric pareció satisfecho. 

"Gracias Harry. Te dejare ahora, debes tener muchas cosas de que hablar con tus padres..." 

Harry sonrió débilmente y le vio marcharse antes de girarse hacia sus padres. 

Se paro delante de ellos, sintiéndose un poco extraño. Sintiendo su dificultad, caminaron hacia él, parándose delante de el. 

Su padre sonrió. 

"Así que, ¿siguiendo mis pasos en el equipo de Quidditch?" 

Esto rompió el hielo y pronto estuvieron hablando. Harry estaba escuchando atentamente sus historias: Como se conocieron, su época en Hogwarts, pequeñas anécdotas de los profesores o sus compañeros como la vez que Sirius perdió una apuesta y tuvo que ir vestido como una dama medieval durante un día, o cuando Snape hizo explotar uno de sus calderos durante una clase de Pociones, cubriendo toda la clase con moco verde, porque había confundido dos ingredientes. 

Estaban tan inmersos en uno de los cuentos de Lily sobre la primera vez que su hermana decidió ponerse maquillaje, terminando como si fuera un payaso, que no vieron llegar a Arxeren. 

~ ¿Harry? Es hora de irse ~ 

Harry se mordió el labio y miro a sus padres. 

Lily abrazo a su hijo 

"Recuerda que siempre estaremos viéndote, te queremos mas que a nada en el mundo" Entonces con un ultimo achuchon se aparto. Su padre tomo su lugar. 

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te has convertido en una gran persona, Harry. Nunca dejes a nadie convencerte de lo contrario o humillarte" 

Harry bajo la mirada. Prácticamente podía oír las palabras "como has hecho hasta ahora" resonando en el aire. 

"No me malinterpretes Harry" añadió James "estoy realmente orgulloso de lo que has hecho, pero no deberías dejar que la gente mangonee..." 

"Lo intentare papa" 

La cara de James se ilumino con una sonrisa. 

"Gracias Harry" 

~ ¿Harry? Debemos irnos ya ~ 

Sus padres le abrazaron una ultima vez, recordándole que volviera pronto y que siempre estarían con él. 

Harry y Arxeren volvieron al Primer plano. 

"¿Arxeren?" 

~ ¿Sí? ~ 

" ¿Seré capaz de acceder al Plano del Alma sin ti?" 

~ ¡Por supuesto! ¡No pensarías que te iba a traer yo siempre! Ahora, estas reconocido en el plano, todo lo que tienes que hacer es convocar un Pagat. El te llevara al Segundo plano ~ 

"¿Un que?" 

~ Un Pagat. Son mensajeros, y pueden llevar gente desde el Plano de los Espíritus al del Alma si una persona es reconocida. Solo tienes que decir "Serme" y uno de ellos vendrá ~ 

Harry sonrió. 

"Muchas gracias" 

~ De nada ~ 

"Ahora, ¿Quién era ese tipo?" 

~ ¿Karzan? ~ 

"Si, parecía conocerte bastante bien..." 

~ Desafortunadamente...Tuvimos que trabajar en algo juntos hace tiempo y desde entonces no puedo quitármelo de encima ~ 

"Hablare con él, parece conocer historias bastante interesantes sobre ti" 

~ ¡No te atrevas! ~ 

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de pánico de su guardián. 

Antes de que Arxeren pudiera replicar, dejo el plano y volvió al mundo real. 

Se estiro, su cuerpo un poco entumecido por haber estado dos horas en la misma posición. Poniéndose de pie, miro alrededor. Bueno, lo intento, ya que estaba todo casi completamente negro. 

Girando su mano conjuro una pequeña bola de fuego y se dirigió de vuelta donde los enanos. 

Entro en sus cuevas y se dirigió directamente hasta en la que había dejado a Teneb. 

Suspiro de alivio al verlos hablar en una esquina. Tenia que admitir que estaba un poco asustado de lo que pudiera encontrar. Los enanos no apreciaban en verdad a los elfos, les encontraban snobs y muy llenos de sí mismos. Eso añadido al hecho de que los elfos habían rehusado ayudar a los enanos en su guerra contra los trolls hace cientos de años, argumentando que deseaban permanecer neutrales y que no eran guerreros, algo que incluso él más estúpido de los enanos no podía creerse, ya que los elfos eran enseñados tiro con arco y lucha con espadas desde muy jóvenes. Los enanos consiguieron ganar, pero el conflicto termino con un derramamiento de sangre por ambas partes. Ellos habían tenido una enorme ciudad excavada en una montaña con cerca de 80000 habitantes. Todos murieron cuando la montaña les aplasto. Los trolls habían conseguido robar alguna clase de explosivo y provocaron la caída de la montaña, matando a todos sus habitantes. 

La guerra termino unas semanas mas tarde, en una batalla final que termino con la mayoría de sus protagonistas muertos. Los trolls se marcharon y los enanos empezaron a reconstruir todo. Desde ese día, las relaciones entre Elfos y Enanos habían sido muy tensas. Los enanos nunca les perdonaron haber rehusado ayudarles o al menos darles algo para proteger sus ciudades como habían pedido. 

"¿Harry?" dijo Terio 

"¿Si?" 

"Tráele aquí mañana y el día siguiente. Sabe bastante pero aun tiene cosas que aprender. Le daré sus armas dentro de tres días" 

"¿A la misma hora?" 

"Sí" 

"Muchas gracias Terio" 

El enano sonrió 

"De nada Harry. Vuelve cuando quieras" 

"Lo haré. No te preocupes" 

Se marcharon. Teneb no había dicho una palabra a Harry desde que este había vuelto. 

"¿Harry?" 

El joven mago se giro hacia el elfo. 

"¿Qué?" 

"¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?" 

"Unos cuantos meses" 

"No se parece a como dicen que son los enanos" 

Harry estrecho los ojos. 

"Creo que es hora de que hagas tus propias opiniones sobre las cosas en vez de estar de acuerdo ciegamente con lo que la gente dice. Tendrás que hacer tus propias decisiones" 

Su tono era un poco duro, pero no le importaba en ese momento "Te veré mañana por la noche, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar" 

Se giro y dejo a Teneb con sus propios pensamientos. 

El elfo miro al humano. Una vez mas no sabia que pensar. ¿Qué debería creer? ¿Lo que estaba viendo o lo que le habían enseñado?... 

Los dos siguientes días siguieron el mismo patrón. Harry estaba todavía castigado, por la tarde llevaba a Teneb con Terio, se marchaba y entrenaba. No estaba preparado para ir al plano del Alma otra vez, así que practicaba sus habilidades de animago. Casi había terminado las transformaciones que eran los primeros pasos para alcanzar la forma de animago. Podía ahora transformas grandes partes de su cuerpo en las de un animal en lo que dura el latido de un corazón. 

~ ¿Harry? ~ 

El adolescente moreno casi se salió de su piel ya que se había estado concentrando en una transformación difícil: la cara. 

¡Arxeren! ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! 

~ Demasiado divertido para parar. Pero de todas maneras, creo que ya estas preparado para ir mas lejos en esta parte de tu entrenamiento ~ 

¿De verdad? 

~ Si, ¿qué me dices de averiguar tu forma? ~ 

¿Qué tengo que hacer? pregunto Harry, muriéndose por intentarlo. Conseguir su forma de Animago era realmente importante para él. 

~ Bueno, necesitas algo de agua, Reania, dos hojas de Ardailen y tres gotas de tu sangre ~ 

El Ardailen es fácil de encontrar, he visto un arbusto no lejos de aquí. Hay Reania en la cocina. Podría convocarla. El agua es fácil de encontrar. Y lo mismo para la sangre 

~ ¿Entonces a que estas esperando? ~ 

Hoy, se le entregarían sus armas a Teneb, así que Harry sabia que tenia más tiempo para entrenar. 

Media hora mas tarde, todo estaba listo. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era añadir la sangre. 

~ Esta bien Harry. Este no es un método usado normalmente, pero una vez que pongas tu sangre en el, esta cambiara a un color plateado y te mostrara tu forma o formas ~ 

¿Formas? 

~ ¡Adelante! ~ 

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su sangre en la taza que había conjurado. 

Inmediatamente la mezcla se volvió de color plateado, pero Harry pudo ver algunas chispas doradas en ella. Ignorando esto, miro la taza atentamente. Las ondas del liquido de repente pararon y todo entero se volvió claro como el cristal. 

Lentamente la forma de un animal apareció. Harry jadeo. Estaba mirando un fénix, entonces el dibujo desapareció para ser remplazado por un leopardo, un cuervo y finalmente un Sowaroc. El ultimo saco un jadeo de Harry. 

~ Bien, dos criaturas mágicas, muy bien... ~ 

Arxeren, ¿Cómo puedo tener mas de una forma? 

~ Simple, todo el mundo tiene mas de una, estas son las formas en que te puedes convertir, pero algunas se ajustan mas a ti que otras. La segunda y las siguientes son más difíciles de conseguir, en particular si los animales son enemigos. La mente lucha contra ello ~ 

Esta bien, creo que lo tengo 

~ Bien, ahora necesitas practicar un hechizo y una poción para conseguir una de tus formas ~ 

El resto de la tarde se paso practicando el hechizo y empezando la poción. 

Las clases se habían suspendido debido a la presentación, que iba a tener lugar en tres días, y ellos estaban siendo enseñados los métodos de la ceremonia. 

Harry estaba muerto de aburrimiento. Arxeren ya le había explicado todo esto. Había conjurado incluso su propio traje, viendo que nadie se lo daba. 

Esta noche, Teneb recibirá sus armas y empezarían la practica en serio. En dos meses seria la ceremonia de unión. Esta duraba dos días: el primero era una competición que envolvía a todos los estudiantes. Se esperaba que mostraran todo lo que habían aprendido. La mayor parte del segundo día estaba dedicada a la meditación, la unión tenia lugar al final de la tarde. 

Llevo a Teneb una vez mas con Terio, pero esta vez le espero. Su poción necesitaba ahora cocer durante dos semanas antes de añadir los ingredientes finales. 

Una hora mas tarde, Teneb volvió sonriendo y llevando sus armas. 

Terio miro a ambos 

"Bueno, espero que cuidéis vuestras armas" 

Harry sonrió a su amigo enano 

"Por supuesto" 

"Bien. Volved si necesitáis algo" miro a Teneb atentamente. 

"Esto también va por ti, joven elfo. No eres tan malo como pensaba que serias" 

Teneb asintió. 

Se marcharon y durante el resto de la noche, Harry tuvo a Teneb practicando mas duramente que nunca. 

El joven mago estaba decidió a llevar al elfo a un nivel donde pudiera ser un reto. Los días siguientes siguieron el mismo patrón: despertarse a las 4 a.m., entrenar, desayuno, clases, comida, clases, entrenar, irse a la cama. 

Entonces una mañana, Harry se dio cuenta de que hoy era el día en que la presentación iba a tener lugar. 

Ambos habían tenido una practica ligera esta vez, Teneb trabajando en su tiro con arco. Harry estaba sonriendo mentalmente mientras Teneb levantaba su arco. Cada vez que el elfo lo tenia en la mano, parecía un niño en una tienda de golosinas. 

Una vez hubieron terminado, se dirigieron en silencio hacia el desayuno. 

La ceremonia tendría lugar al final de la tarde en la guarida de los Dragones 

Era un área grande y redonda, con una grada levantada a un lado, para aquellos que quisieran ver la ceremonia, lo que significaba la mayoría de los jinetes. 

Harry paso la tarde afuera, vagando por la isla con Shadow. No era frecuente que tuviera un día tranquilo como este, y por una vez, estaba disfrutando de la paz. Se paro en el monte donde había tratado de matarse y miro al mar. El sonido de las olas golpeando la base de la colina era impresionante, como lo eran sus hipnóticos movimientos.. Harry inspiro, llenando sus pulmones, disfrutando del olor salino y fresco del aire antes de expulsarlo. 

Miro hacia Hogwarts, su hogar, sintiéndose, en este momento, en paz consigo mismo. No sentía la desesperanza que había experimentado en Navidad, ahora solo seguro de una cosa. Tan pronto como la ceremonia de unión hubiera terminado volvería a su mundo. Una vez estuviera unido, tendría permiso para dejar la isla. El segundo año era principalmente usado para perfeccionar las habilidades del jinete con su dragón con la ayuda de su mentor y otros jinetes, pero eso era algo que sabia que podría aprender solo. Además Voldemort seguía allí. Desde la destrucción de Londres, Voldemort había continuado sus ataques, progresando rápidamente. El mundo mágico, gracia a la estupidez de Fudge, no estaba preparado. El Señor Oscuro estaba en una sucesión de matanzas. Ya no le importaban los Muggles. Estaba atacando en abierto, destruyendo y matando todo lo posible. Harry conocía esto demasiado bien, ya que había tenido que verlo todo. Se habría hundido otra vez si no hubiera sido por el collar del Sowaroc. Cada vez que se despertaba de una visión, lo agarraba y lentamente las memorias se difuminaban un poco. No desaparecían, pero se debilitaban hasta no perseguirle. Esto había sido lo único que preservaba su cordura. 

Una hora antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, volvió a los Cuarteles. Teniendo cuidado de no dejar que alguien le viera con Shadow. 

Se fue derecho a los dormitorios después de cuidar del semental. Todavía le quedaba media hora y permaneció en su cama, soñando despierto. Quince minutos antes de la ceremonia, todos los otros Daryn se habían ido y el se levanto. Ya llevaba puesto parte del traje requerido para la presentación, todo lo que tenia que hacer era ponerse una túnica blanca encima, en vez de su camisa de siempre. 

Cinco minutos mas tarde estaba preparado y salió del dormitorio. Ando por unos pocos pasillos, dejo el edificio y había andado solo unos pocos pasos cuando alguien le agarro del brazo. Se giro y se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Garth. 

Mirando hacia arriba, vio a toda su banda detrás de el: Xjahl, Vlad, Ribor y Chrisianne. 

"¿Dónde crees que vas, humano?" dijo el joven Magis maliciosamente. 

"No te importa, ahora, déjame ir" 

El Magis rió. 

"No lo creo" 

Harry se giro para enfrentarse al pequeño grupo 

"Déjame. Ir" 

No iba a soportar esto más. Su charla con sus padres le había dado una cosa, confianza. Estaban orgullosos de el y no les avergonzaría. 

"De verdad crees que puedes ir a la presentación. Eres estúpido, sabes, ¡solo vas a conseguir quedar en ridículo! Renuncia, no mereces la pena. Admítelo." 

Harry les miro con los ojos fríos. 

"Ahora que has terminado tu pequeño discurso, me dejas irme. Creo que vais a llegar tarde" 

No espero una respuesta y libero su brazo, marchándose. 

No llego muy lejos. 

"¡Porque tu pequeño... !" oyó el ruido de pasos detrás y solo tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puño de Garth. 

Actuando por puro reflejo, Harry se puso en posición defensiva. Vio la sorpresa en la cara de Garth. Pero esto no duro mucho, ya que el joven Magis se lanzo hacia él. En verdad no tenia ganas de hacerle daño, estaba reservando eso para la ceremonia de unión, Harry paro sus golpes o los esquivo. 

Garth se estaba enfadando mas y más. Finalmente exploto. 

"No eres nada excepto un cobarde, ¡Cómo siempre debes haber sido! Ni siquiera puedes devolver los golpes" 

Eso fue. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada, el puño de Harry colisiono con su nariz, rompiéndola. 

Miro al humano, levantando la mano hacia su nariz y mirando la sangre que había en ellas, la estupefacción pintada en todos sus gestos. 

"¡Cómo te atreves!" 

Se giro hacia su pequeña banda. 

"¡Cogedle!" 

"Será un placer" dijo Ribor. 

Entonces Harry entro en su patrón de golpea-esquiva-golpea-para-ataca-esquiva. 

Golpeo a Vlad en la sien, dejándole inconsciente. Chrisianne fue pronto lanzada contra un árbol y quedo inconsciente. Golpeo a Ribor en el estomago antes de empujarle. El alto Elemental choco con Garth. Solo quedaba Xjahl. Se pusieron frente a frente. 

"Eres mejor de lo que pensaba humano, pero aun eres demasiado débil para nosotros" 

Harry no se molesto en contestar. 

El elfo salto hacia él, el esquivo un puñetazo pero fue golpeado en el hombro. 

"Debilucho" constato Xjahl. 

Harry inmediatamente ataco, poniendo en practica todo lo que había aprendido, golpeo al elfo en el pecho, entonces tomando ventaja de su sorpresa le cogió de un brazo y le lanzo al suelo. Xjahl se sujeto de su brazo intentando hacerle caer, pero Harry se libero. El elfo consiguió volver a ponerse de pie, un poco mareado, solo para ser golpeado en la sien y, por tanto, caer inconsciente. 

Harry suspiro y volvió a caminar, cuando de repente sintió un agudo e insoportable dolor en la espalda. Se giro y vio a Garth sonriendo, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano derecha. 

Sintió que se volvía insensible. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso. 

"No iras a ninguna parte, humano" escupió maliciosamente. Se aproximo a el y cogiendole del cuello de la túnica le golpeo contra un árbol, haciendo que Harry jadeara cuando una ola de dolor salió de su espalda. 

Pero la atención de Garth estaba distraída por un brillo dorado. 

"¡Dónde encontraste eso!" 

Lo cogió en su mano y se lo quito. 

"No lo mereces" 

Fue la ultima cosa que oyó Harry antes de que la oscuridad le engullera. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Teneb miro alrededor. De momento había estado genial. Los jinetes estaban todos colocados en las gradas y los dragones habían empezado a llegar y aterrizar. Teneb les estaba viendo asombrado. 

Incluso los jinetes estaban sorprendidos de ver un Sowaroc y una Emnag aparecer. Esos dragones raramente venían ya que era extraño que se unieran con un jinete. 

Las escamas doradas del Sowaroc le recordaron el collar de Harry. Frunciendo, miro alrededor buscándole. 

No estaba allí, ni tampoco Garth y sus amigos. Su ceño se hizo mas profundo y se giro hacia Inir. 

"Ey, ¿Sabes donde están los otros?" 

Inir miro alrededor y se encogió de hombros. 

"Ni idea, pero deberían llegar en cualquier momento" 

"Les oí hablando sobre el humano" corto Arnelle 

"¿En serio?" Teneb estaba un poco preocupado ahora. 

"Si, algo sobre enseñarle algo" 

A Teneb puede que no le gustara mucho el humano, pero no quería que sufriera mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. 

"He olvidado algo en el dormitorio, volveré en un minuto" 

"Date prisa" dijo Malisa "Esto empezara en unos pocos minutos" 

"No te preocupes" 

Teneb acelero hacia los cuarteles cuando oyó un choque. 

Se dirigió en la dirección del sonido y lo que vio le dejo estupefacto. 

Garth y sus amiguitos estaban rodeando a Harry, dándole patadas, y vio el collar de Harry en la mano de Garth. 

"¡Teneb!" exclamo Vlad, al verle. 

Sonrió un poco al elfo, pero se asusto por la mirada fría de su cara mientras miraba a Harry. 

Los golpes estaban empezando a aparecer. Pero podía ver que los otros también se habían ganado su parte de heridas. 

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto, un poco sorprendido por el tono duro de su voz. 

"¡Oh! Bueno, el humano quería ir a la ceremonia y se lo hemos impedido" 

"Vosotros... ¿Se lo habéis impedido?" repitió Teneb, enarcando una ceja. 

"Bueno, no nos obedeció, así que tuvimos que usar la fuerza" 

Teneb miro duramente a Vlad. Eran buenos luchadores, pero Harry era mucho mejor. 

"¿Y?" 

"¡No nos vas a creer! Nos venció. Nos dejo inconscientes y se estaba yendo cuando Garth consiguió levantarse" 

"En serio, pensaba que os había dejado inconscientes" 

"Bueno, yo no lo estaba" dijo Garth "Me levante y le apuñale por la espalda. Eso le enseñara a no meterse con nosotros" 

Teneb no oyó la ultima parte de la frase. Miro a la figura de Harry en el suelo, notando que los otros le estaban mirando. Con suficiente seguridad, vio sangre debajo del humano. Se aproximo a el y se arrodillo a su lado, girándole suavemente hacia un lado. 

Un quejido escapo de los labios de Harry y Teneb jadeo. La herida era profunda y Teneb sabia que Garth debía haber llegado a la columna. El humano parecía tener también hemorragias internas. 

"¿Qué haces Teneb? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la ceremonia!" 

"Estoy mirando como esta" dijo mirando a los jóvenes que ahora estaban de pie unos metros mas allá. 

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Chrisianne un poco sorprendida. 

"¡Porque se esta muriendo!" 

"¡Es un ser vivo!" Teneb se estaba enfadando mas y más ahora. 

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Si se muere, bueno, un alivio, ¡No será echado de menos! Ahora vamos, no querrás perderte la presentación solo porque este humano fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para desobedecernos" 

Teneb la miro. ¿Qué debería hacer? Podría seguirles, dejando a Harry ante su destino, o podía permanecer allí, y ayudarle como se suponía que los elfos tenían que hacer. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué le importaba mas? ¿Lo que le habían dicho? ¿O su moralidad? 

_"Tendrás que hacer tu propia elección" _

Las palabras del humano resonaron en sus oídos. 

"¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Solo estoy salvando su vida!" 

"¿Estas bien? ¡Estas ayudando a un humano!" El disgusto era evidente en el tono de voz de la Magis. 

"Sí" 

"¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?" dijo Garth en un tono amenazante 

"Lo sé" 

El Magis camino unos pasos en la dirección de Teneb pero se paro cuando Teneb convoco su espada y apunto con la hoja hacia él. 

Miro al arma y entonces a Teneb. 

"Traidor" escupió "Sucio traidor" 

"Viniendo de ti, me lo tomare como un cumplido" 

Garth le lanzo una mirada llena de asco antes de retroceder unos pasos. Se alejo, pero entonces se paro y se giro hacia Teneb. 

"¡Oh! Entierra esto con él" le lanzo el collar de Harry. 

Teneb se enfrento a sus ojos con una mirada pétrea. 

Se marcharon unos pocos segundos después, dándose prisa para llegar a la presentación. Su atención volvió con Harry, comprobando que tuviera pulso e intentando parar la hemorragia. Sintiendo un pulso débil, le empezó a entrar el pánico. 

De repente, el joven mago dejo de respirar. 

Teneb le miro estupefacto. Inclino la cabeza y lentamente tomo la mano del humano poniendo su collar en ella. 

"Descansa en paz" 

De repente, el collar empezó a brillar con un brillo dorado. Sorprendido, Teneb dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando fijamente a la forma brillante que era Harry. 

De repente, oyó algo detrás de el. 

Dio un grito ahogado. 

Delante de el se encontraba un magnifico Sowaroc, todo su cuerpo brillando, pero no pudo evitar notar la ira que irradiaba del dragón. 

~ ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ~ 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Un minuto antes: 

Garth y sus amigos habían llegado. Se habían curado a sí mismos en el camino a la guarida de los Dragones. Se aproximaron a los otros Daryn. De repente se oyó el rugido de un dragón. 

Todo el mundo miro en su dirección. De repente el Sowaroc se elevo en el aire y desapareció. Los otros dragones estaban agitados. 

De repente la Emnag siguió al Sowaroc, desapareciendo también. 

Demenor se puso de pie. 

"Daryns, empezaremos ahora la ceremonia. Aquellos que no se han presentado nos alcanzaran cuando lleguen" 

Calmándose un poco, la ceremonia comenzó. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

~ ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ~ 

Teneb tartamudeo un poco. 

El dragón le miro y se tranquilizo un poco. 

~ Habla sin miedo, jovencito ~ 

Rápidamente, Teneb le contó toda la historia. Una vez que hubo terminado, pudo ver que el dragón estaba realmente enfadado. 

Agitando su dorada cabeza, se aproximo a Harry, que estaba todavía rodeado por el brillo dorado. 

"¿Puedes salvarle?" 

La mirada dura del dragón se volvió hacia Teneb. 

~ Necesitare tu ayuda, pequeño, así como el apoyo de uno de los míos. Se ha ido muy lejos y no sé si conseguiré traerle de vuelta esta vez. Pero lo intentare ~ 

Mientras terminaba de hablar, una Emnag apareció a su lado. 

Se giro hacia Teneb, sus ojos atravesándole. 

~ Estas decidido a ayudar, joven ~ 

Teneb no dudo. 

"Lo haré" 

~ Muy bien, solo que sepas que te llevaremos al fondo de su mente. ¿Estas preparado para afrontarlo?" 

"Lo estoy" fue la respuesta de Teneb. No estaba muy seguro pero quería ayudar. 

~ Bueno, en ese caso: entra en trance y confía en nosotros ~ 

En unos pocos segundos Teneb estaba en un profundo trance y sintió como era llevado a alguna parte. 

Entonces, penetro en la mente de Harry. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Horrible sitio para terminar ¿verdad? Pues aquí termina el capitulo. Si a la autora le encanta dejarnos con la intriga!! -.-'' Intentare tener el siguiente capitulo antes, pero sabéis que estoy de exámenes así que no sé cuando escribiré, si os sirve de consuelo yo no haré como Rowling que nos ha tenido esperando 3 años ni siquiera como la autora de este fic (Naia) que nos hizo esperar mas de un mes, yo supongo que lo tendré en máximo 2 semanas: 

Muchos besos y ahora reviews! 

Estrella de la Tarde 


	12. Entendiendo

Capitulo Once 

Teneb miro alrededor. Estaba en un dormitorio. De repente oyó gritos en el piso de abajo, alguien corriendo. Una mujer entro en la habitación, muy asustada. Cogió un bebe de una cuna y lo sujeto contra su pecho. Teneb podía oír gritos del piso de abajo entonces un llanto y una pequeña risa. Se oyeron pasos y la puerta fue abierta brutalmente. El hombre que Teneb había visto antes entro en la habitación, con la varita en alto. Malvado era la única palabra para describirle. 

La mujer dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sujetando con mas fuerza a su bebe. 

"Apártate" 

"No, por favor, Harry no" 

"Apártate y te salvaras" 

"No. Llévame a mí. No a Harry. Ten piedad" 

"Avada Kedavra" 

Una luz verde inundo la habitación y la mujer cayo al suelo, muerta, aun sujetando a su hijo. 

"El ultimo Potter..."susurro el hombre. 

Apunto con su varita a la cara del bebe. 

"Avada Kedavra" Esas dos palabras fueron acompañadas por una risa maniaca. 

Teneb miro con terror como la luz verde se dirigía al bebe. Estaba esperando ver el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño pero la luz pareció rebotar en él y golpear al hombre. La escena comenzó a desaparecer pero antes de que se hiciera oscura del todo vio una cicatriz con forma de relámpago en la frente del bebe quien estaba ahora llorando. 

"Un superviviente" constato una voz profunda desde detrás. 

La escena cambio. Ahora estaba en un pequeño armario. 

"¡Chico!" 

Teneb se sobresalto al oír el chillido. Había un niño, de unos seis o siete años, que se despertó sobresaltado. Le vio mientras se vestía, apartando varias arañas mientras lo hacia, antes de salir de ese lugar oscuro, mientras se dirigía con prisa a la cocina y empezaba a sacar los utensilios de cocina, mientras una mujer que parecía un caballo, un hombre que parecía un toro y un niño que parecía un cerdo se sentaban en la mesa esperando su desayuno, ignorando completamente al pequeño niño moreno que se las arreglaba con una sartén. Les sirvió su comida antes de coger un trozo de pan y un vaso de agua que había sido puesto en la encimera... 

"Un chico" dijo la misma voz 

Otra escena: el chico parecía mayor, alrededor de once años. Estaba en un pequeño pub, rodeado de gente que intentaba hablar con él, estrechar su mano. 

Teneb pudo ver su cara confundida. 

"Una celebridad" 

Otro cambio más. Estaban en un castillo, en una clase, un hombre pequeño estaba detrás de su escritorio agitando su varita en el aire y pronunciando un encantamiento. 

Los niños intentaban imitarle con mas o menos éxito. 

"Un mago" 

Esta vez le vio rodeado por dos personas: un chico con el pelo rojo como una llama y pecas y una chica con el pelo enredado y castaño que llevaba unos libros. Estaban riendo juntos, hablando felices. 

"Un amigo" 

La escena empezó a difuminarse para ser remplazada por la vista de un cementerio. 

Teneb se estremeció. 

Dos adolescentes aparecieron sujetando una copa. Parecían confundidos. De repente una luz verde, cuatro palabras "mata al que sobra" y uno de ellos cayo, muerto. Teneb miro mientras el chico moreno era atado a una tumba, mientras un hombrecillo cogía sangre de el y la echaba en un caldero junto con cenizas y su mano, y un hombre se levanto del caldero. Bueno, en realidad no parecía un hombre: ojos rojos y cara de serpiente. El hombrecillo le dio una túnica antes de tartamudear y señalar su brazo. El hombre más alto tomo un palo largo y tras agitarlo en el lugar donde el hombrecillo había tenido la mano apareció una de plata. Toco el brazo izquierdo del hombrecillo, presionando una cosa negra y varias personas vestidas de negro y llevando mascaras aparecieron y le hicieron una reverencia. Se dirigió a ellos antes de girarse hacia el chico y empezarle a hablar. 

Teneb no podía oír lo que estaban hablando pero vio que el hombrecillo le devolvía su varita al chico y le desataba. El hombre alto y el chico se pusieron frente a frente, hicieron una reverencia y levantaron sus varitas. Una pequeña pelea comenzó: el hombre lanzaba hechizos mientras el chico los esquivaba. De repente los dos lanzaron una maldición al mismo tiempo y las dos luces chocaron creando una conexión dorada entre ellas. Empezaron a aparecer sombras, el chico que había sido asesinado unos minutos antes, un anciano, una mujer y finalmente la pareja que Teneb había visto al principio. De alguna manera el chico rompió la conexión, corrió, agarro el cuerpo de su amigo caído y convoco la copa antes de desaparecer. 

"Un luchador" 

Teneb estaba aun preguntándose sobre la identidad del chico, cuando se dio cuenta ¡la cicatriz! ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido! Estos eran los recuerdos de Harry pero desde otro punto de vista. 

El ritmo de las escenas se acelero. La vida de Harry se desplegó ante él. Él miro, anonadado antes las cosas que el humano había tenido que afrontar... De repente se encontró rodeado de oscuridad, una niebla densa y oscura le rodeaba. Miro alrededor, preso del pánico. 

"Recuerda la luz es tu aliada" 

"¡¿Qué luz?!" 

"Debes encontrar tu luz" 

_Luz, luz, luz... ¿Qué luz? No hay luz aquí, solo oscuridad, desesperación... no hay esperanza_... Teneb agito la cabeza, no debía darse por vencido. ¡Su guardiana! Kaelia le ayudaría. 

Mientras se concentraba en su guardiana, no vio la luz emanando de su cuerpo y expulsando la oscuridad. 

¡Kaelia! 

~ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?~ 

¡Tengo que ayudar a Harry! 

~ ¿Por qué? ~ 

Teneb reflexiono esta pregunta. ¿Por qué? 

Porque tengo que hacerlo 

~ ¿Por qué? ~ 

Porque es lo correcto 

~ Bien, has cambiado a mejor ~ 

Teneb estaba un poco confundido por esto. ¿Había cambiado? Aparto sus pensamientos, ahora tenia que concentrarse en la tarea que tenia delante. 

¿Qué debo hacer Kaelia? 

~ Debes darle fuerza para vivir ~ 

¿Cómo? 

~ Has visto su vida, debe haber algo por lo que quiera vivir ~ 

La mente de Teneb estaba corriendo. ¿Qué podría hacer al humano querer vivir? No sus poderes. ¿El Deber? No. Una imagen volvió a su mente, tres niños riendo felices. 

Sus amigos 

~ Bien, ahora concéntrate en la imagen ~ 

Teneb obedeció, su mente concentrada en la dicha que había visto en la cara de los niños, su risa, su despreocupación, su complicidad. 

Lentamente la oscuridad se fue difuminando, volviéndose gris. 

~ Gracias joven ~ dijo una voz profunda. 

~ Te traeremos de vuelta ahora ~ añadió una voz más ligera, más musical ~ Confía en nosotros ~ 

Teneb se relajo. Confiaba en esas dos voces. Hubo un destello de luz, un brote de poder y de repente estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo. 

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el Sowaroc y la Emnag. 

~ Lo hiciste muy bien, joven ~ 

Teneb inclino la cabeza. Miro a Harry. El joven mago se estiro y lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de mirar alrededor. 

"¿Qué ha pasado?" 

"¿Qué recuerdas?" 

Harry miro atentamente a Teneb. Había algo diferente en el elfo. 

"Bueno, Garth y su pequeña banda me prepararon una emboscada. Nos peleamos. Les deje inconscientes y estaba apunto de irme a la ceremonia cuando ese hijo de **** me apuñalo por la espalda. Ahora, ¿Qué paso?" 

"Bueno, vine a ver por que no estabas allí y te encontré inconsciente, sangrando y con Garth y sus amigos pegándote. Les detuve. Se fueron a la ceremonia, entonces llego el Sowaroc, seguido por la Emnag y me ayudaron a traerte de vuelta entre los vivos" 

A la palabra "Sowaroc" Harry miro al dragón dorado. 

"Me salvaste de nuevo. Gracias a los dos" dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia ante los dos dragones. 

~ No hay necesidad de que nos hagas una reverencia joven Dragonling. Eres merecedor de nuestro cuidado ~ dijo la Emnag 

~ Esta es la segunda vez que tenemos que venir en tu ayuda, pequeño. Me asegurare de que no haya una tercera ~ dijo el Sowaroc mirando hacia la guarida con ira en sus ojos. 

Teneb se estremeció. No quería ser el que tuviera que enfrentarse al enfadado dragón. 

"No lo hagas" pidió Harry 

~ ¿Por qué? Ellos han roto uno de los juramentos de los jinetes, nunca atacar a un igual. Deben enfrentarse a su castigo ~ 

" La ceremonia de unión será en dos meses. Me vengare entonces. Tu intervención haría mas mal que bien" 

Teneb tuvo que estar de acuerdo con esto. Si los otros supieran de la conexión de Harry con el dragón dorado, solo le traería celos, envidia y resentimiento. 

El Sowaroc frunció el ceño. 

~ No estoy seguro que eso sea sabio, pero seguiré tu deseo. Pero si tenemos que venir a ayudarte otra vez, pondré fin a esto. Sin embargo, estate seguro que ningún dragón se unirá con aquellos responsables de esto ~ 

Harry asintió, abrochándose el collar alrededor del cuello. Viendo esto, el Sowaroc se tranquilizo. 

~ Llévalo siempre puesto, joven ~ 

Se giro hacia el otro dragón, asintió, levanto el vuelo y desapareció. 

La Emnag se acerco a Teneb. 

~ Te has probado a ti mismo hoy, joven. Mereces mi regalo ~ Un brillo plateado rodeo la mano derecha de Teneb. La miro, curioso. En la palma de su mano descansaba un collar parecido al de Harry, la diferencia era que el suyo era plateado, como las escamas del dragón que estaba frente a el. 

Hizo una reverencia, agradeciéndoselo a la magnifica bestia. 

~ No te lo quites. Nos veremos otra vez ~ 

Entonces el dragón desapareció. 

Harry y Teneb se miraron.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar, pero antes necesitamos ir a la ceremonia" dijo Harry "Vamos" 

Corrieron a la Guarida. Afortunadamente en realidad no era demasiado tarde. Se colocaron al final. 

Los dragones estaban aun agitados y el Sowaroc y la Emnag no habían vuelto. Demenor estaba terminando de recitar el juramento de los jinetes. Harry enarco una ceja al oír al que se hacia llamar su mentor hablar de la solidaridad, ayuda, tolerancia. Tolerancia, ¡Qué risa!. 

Entonces los Daryns dieron un paso adelante y empezaron a recitar la Promesa. 

"_ Nosotros, Daryns, que llevamos la marca del dragón, _

_Juramos lealtad a los Nueve por su nombre y poderes: _

_Seid y Cehra, guardianes del Agua y de la Tierra _

_Phaist y Dia, portadores del Fuego y del Aire _

_Altai, el sabio y su compañera, la grácil Aurine, _

_Gae, el amable, encarnación de la Magia _

_Rexeran, gobernador de todos ellos, justo y valiente" _

Hicieron una reverencia hacia la constelación del dragón.

Los dragones presentes rugieron, pero los jinetes que estaban viendo la ceremonia no pudieron evitar sentir que algo iba mal. Los dragones no se habían comunicado para nada con los futuros Daryn, aunque esto fuera bastante corriente. 

La ultima parte de la ceremonia llego: todos los Daryns se acercaron a un altar. En el se encontraba una copa adornada. Estaba hecho de un metal, cuya fabricación había sido olvidada hace largo tiempo. 

Una daga se encontraba a su lado. La tradición era que cada jinete tenia que poner una gota de su sangre en ella. La copa estaba llena con un ondulante liquido plateado. Nadie sabia lo que era, pero había estado aquí desde la primera unión entre un dragón y otro ser vivo. 

Harry fue al final de la fila. No quería hacer esto, pero tenia que hacerlo... Finalmente llego su turno. Había un tono rojo en el liquido ahora. Suspirando cogió la daga, y se corto el pulgar izquierdo. Una gota de sangre se formo en su dedo y cayo a la copa. Nadie noto un ligero brillo alrededor de la gota cuando esta entro en contacto con el liquido. 

Esto marco el final de la ceremonia. En silencio los dragones se lanzaron al aire antes de desaparecer. 

Los jinetes intercambiaron miradas de confusión pero se encogieron de hombros. 

Harry lanzo una mirada a Teneb, que significaba "Vamos". Los dos se escabulleron, inadvertidos. 

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤° 

Harry le dirigió a una habitación que había encontrado antes. Era su habitación y no había planeado que Teneb supiera de ella. Pero era el único lugar donde no serian molestados. 

"Bueno ¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo ver a mis amigos, entonces una luz brillante y despertarme con mi guardián gritando" 

~ Tenia todo el derecho a gritarte. Te atraparon como a un principiante ~ 

¡Cállate quieres! 

" Bueno estabas apenas vivo cuando los dos dragones llegaron, me pidieron ayuda y acepte. Te habías retraído hasta las profundidades de tu muerte y ellos me llevaron con ellos a sacarte de allí" 

"¡Ellos que!" 

"Me llevaron a tu mente, tus recuerdos, para que encontrara algo que te diera ganas de vivir" 

Harry le lanzo una mirada indescifrable. 

" ¿Mis recuerdos?..." 

"Tu vida entera" 

"¿Traspasaste mis escudos esta vez?" 

Teneb se encogió un poco. Recordaba perfectamente la ultima vez que había intentado entrar en la mente del humano. Había sido como golpearse contra una pared de ladrillos, una pared muy gruesa. 

"Los dragones me llevaron. ¿Cómo te hiciste con escudos tan fuertes?" 

" Para mantener a los cotillas fuera de mi mente. Tengo una pregunta" 

"Hazla" 

"¿Por qué me ayudaste? Podrías haberme dejado allí. ¿Entiendes lo que ponerte de mi parte significa aquí?" 

"Lo entiendo, pero como dijiste tenia que hacer mi elección y era lo correcto" 

"¿Lo correcto?" 

"Sea lo que sea lo que pienses de los elfos, algunos tenemos moral y valores. Y ayudar a aquellos en apuros es uno de ellos" 

"¿Incluso si va contra lo que te enseñaron a creer?" 

"Incluso si lo hace" 

Hubo un silencio. Teneb no sabia que hacer ahora. La cara de Harry era imposible de leer. 

" Yo- Yo quiero disculparme" dijo en voz baja. Bajo la mirada. Ahora que había visto la vida del humano, se sentía mal, realmente mal. Alzo la vista, esperando la respuesta de Harry. 

Los ojos esmeralda parecieron atravesarle. Finalmente Harry hablo. 

"Mi estancia aquí me ha dado todas las razones para desconfiar de los de tu raza. Antes de venir aquí, pensaba que los elfos eran seres sabios y tolerantes, en armonía con la naturaleza, incapaces de hacer daño a nadie. No hace falta decir que mis ilusiones fueron rápidamente rotas en pedazos. Solo encontré desconfianza, discriminación, desdén, gente estrecha de miras tan atrapada en sus tradiciones que estaban completamente ciegos a todo lo demás" 

Estas palabras dolieron a Teneb. El humano había tenido fe en ellos, pero ¿Adonde le había llevado?. A su propia destrucción. 

"Cuando me hiciste chantaje para que te ayudara, solo vi otro elfo sediento de poder, demasiado ciego para preocuparse de algo que no fuera el mismo. Supongo que estaba equivocado" 

Teneb le miro con dureza. 

"Después de lo que hiciste esta noche... Bueno, gracias" 

Esta vez Teneb no creía lo que había oído. ¡El humano le estaba dando las gracias! 

"Yo... Yo no me merezco que me des las gracias" 

"Quizás sí, quizás no. Soy yo quien decide" 

Hubo un nuevo silencio, solo roto por Harry 

"¿Estas seguro de tu elección? Quiero decir, tú eres consciente de lo que pasara una vez que las noticias de esto se extiendan entre los jinetes. No será fácil para ti" 

Teneb se mordió el labio. 

"Lo sé, pero sé que tengo razón. Además solo quedan dos meses" 

Harry le miro 

"Bueno no sé si podré dejar todo detrás de mí, pero lo intentare" 

Sonrió, la primera sonrisa real que Teneb había visto mientras hablaba con alguien, aparte de su guardián. 

"Soy Harry Potter" dijo extendiendo la mano 

Teneb sonrió también. 

"Soy Teneb" 

Estrecho su mano. 

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤° 

Las reacciones a este suceso fueron bastante drásticas. Todo el mundo se distancio de Teneb. No le trataban mal. No, nunca se habrían atrevido. El aun era el único hijo del consejero del rey y un amigo del príncipe. Solo se distanciaron de el como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Ya no era mas el pequeño prodigio. Los profesores evitaban hablar con él, como hacían la mayoría de esos que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Solo unos pocos permanecieron con el, Inir, Opheria y Kobalt. Puede que no lo aprobaran, pero no decían nada contra ello, solo ignoraban el tema. 

Le dolió un poco, pero como le dijo a Harry, ahora sabia quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos. 

El primer día había sido extraño, ninguno sabia como actuar alrededor del otro. Entonces la dificultad desapareció, mientras entrenaban para la ceremonia de unión. Teneb pasaba tres horas por la mañana y cuatro por la tarde entrenando con Harry. Progresaron, pero era evidente que cada uno tenia asignaturas que se le daban mejor. Las de Teneb eran tiro con arco, para consternación de Harry, magia Curativa y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también era capaz de seguir un rastro como si estuviera indicado con señales luminosas de neón, mientras que las de Harry eran lucha con espada, equitación, magia ofensiva y poder elemental. Ambos eran habilidosos cuando se refería a magia mental. Ahora estaban cómodos alrededor del otro, no mejores amigos o algo de eso, si no compañeros. 

Compañeros que estaban ahora intentando vencer al otro. 

Ambos tenían sus espadas levantadas al nivel de los ojos, mirando con atención al otro. De repente se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro. Sus espadas sonaron con fuerza. Teneb empujo con la suya, intentando que Harry perdiera el equilibrio. El joven mago sonrió. Se dejo caer y barrio la tierra bajo los pies del elfo para hacerle tropezar. Sin embargo Teneb había caído en ese truco antes y no iba a volver a caer. Dio un salto, al instante lanzando un golpe dirigido al pecho de Harry. Su espada se encontró con la de Harry y sintió las vibraciones del metal en su brazo. No tenia tiempo para pensar en ello mientras esquivaba un corte de la espada de Harry. Se retiro, haciendo un amago a la derecha para golpear en el lado derecho de Harry. Estaba intentando encontrar un hueco en la defensa del otro. Continuaron intercambiando golpes, que se igualaban en fuerza y rapidez. 

Al fin, Teneb lo vio. Sin pensar, ataco con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando vio a Harry moverse, maldijo. Había sido engañado, de nuevo. Segundos mas tarde estaba en el suelo, su espada unos metros mas allá. 

"Gané" constato Harry sonriendo. 

"Deja de restregármelo por la cara, ¿Quieres?" 

Harry le ofreció su brazo. 

Teneb lo cogió y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, estaba sobre su espalda, en el suelo. 

"¿Poniéndote cómodo?" pregunto Teneb, de pie delante de Harry. 

"¡Eso era hacer trampa!" 

"Eso era venganza" 

Harry levanto una ceja. 

"¿De verdad? ¡Entonces no te importara que haga esto!" 

Agarro la pierna de Teneb y tiro, mandando a Teneb al suelo. 

"Eso significa la guerra" 

Pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que acabo con un resultado previsible: Teneb 1 Harry 0 

~ ¿Habéis terminado de comportaros como crios?" 

No eres divertido Arxeren. Lo sabes 

~ Bueno, al menos no tengo la madurez de un niño de diez años ~ 

Viniendo de alguien que tiene la madurez de uno de cuatro, me lo tomare como un cumplido 

~ Gracias... ¡Ey! ¡No lo era! ~ 

Harry se rió. 

~ Vale, ahora a cosas mas serias ~ 

No podrías ser serio, aunque lo intentaras 

~ ¿Podrías callarte durante unos minutos? ~ 

Si lo pides con educación, podría considerarlo 

~ ¡Harry!...~ 

Esta bien. Escucho 

~ Bien. Sabes que puedes entrenar en el plano de los espíritus ~ 

Si, me llevaste una vez 

~ Me he reunido con la guardiana de Teneb y hemos discutido vuestro entrenamiento ~ 

¿Si? 

~ Hemos decidiros llevaros a ambos al plano de los espíritus para que entrenéis juntos ~ 

...... 

¡¡QUE!! Lo siento. Para, rebobina, vuelve a ponerlo 

~ Vamos a llevaros a ambos a... ~ 

Esta bien, para. Ahora dime ¿Qué has bebido antes de venir? 

~ Soy serio y antes de que digas nada, serio como en S. E. R. I. O ~ (**N/T:** Es un juego de palabras, en ingles serio (serious) se pronuncia igual que Sirius, el padrino de Harry). 

Aguafiestas. Pero no contestaste mi pregunta 

~ Harry... ~ 

No me vengas con Harry. Me dijiste que no era posible para alguien ver el guardián de otra persona, o encontrarse con alguien en el plano 

~ Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Kaelia y yo conseguimos cambiar las reglas un poco... ~ 

¿Kaelia? ¿La misma con la que me dijiste que tenias una cita? 

~ Bueno si, pero ese no es el tema, desde ahora, pasareis vuestro entrenamiento de la mañana en el plano. ¡Adiós! ~ 

¡Ey! ¡Espera! 

Demasiado tarde, el guardián se había ido, para enfado de Harry. Todavía tenia unas cuantas preguntas para el guardián. Pero tendrían que esperar. Miro de reojo a Teneb que tenia la misma expresión desconcertada que debía tener el ahora mismo. 

"¿Te has enterado?" 

El elfo asintió. 

"¿Por qué todo esto me da mala espina?" 

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤° 

Mientras tanto las cosas no iban muy bien en el mundo mágico. 

El ataque a Londres había sido el primero de una larga serie. Cada uno más brutal que el anterior. El pánico había seguido al articulo sobre la masacre de Londres. La gente estaba intentando marcharse del país. Desdichadamente, otros países europeos ya no eran seguros y la otra manera de llegar a otro continente era mediante trasladores que habían sido destruidos o de forma muggle algo que era ahora peligroso. Los Aurores habían estado demasiado desorganizados para ser una amenaza para el ejercito de Voldemort, y para cuando consiguieron reagruparse, ya era demasiado tarde. Voldemort ya había situado su base en la antigua casa Ryddle que había sido transformada en una fortaleza. 

Su líder, pensando que Voldemort no había tenido tiempo para organizar las defensas, ordeno un ataque contra ella, a pesar de las advertencias de Dumbledore. La mayoría de los Aurores fueron enviados, excepto aquellos asignados a la protección de personas imprescindibles. 

Muy pocos volvieron y los que lo hicieron trajeron noticias terroríficas. 

Voldemort se estaba convirtiendo en un Necromantico. 

Si el pánico había seguido al primer ataque, ahora era un completo caos. 

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤° 

"¡Vamos Ron! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" 

"¡Bueno si hubieras estado de acuerdo en salir de esa maldita biblioteca antes, no llegaríamos tarde!" 

"¡No te obligue a que vinieras conmigo! contesto bruscamente 

Ron la miro de refilón. Parecía completamente agotada. 

"Lo siento Mione" dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. 

Los últimos días habían sido duros para ellos. Ambas familias se habían escondido. Habían sido puestos bajo el hechizo Fidelius y Dumbledore era su guardián. No podían tener ningún contacto con ellos. Además, los constantes ataques eran una tensión continua para todo el mundo en el colegio. Cada mañana al menos una lechuza traía un sobre negro a alguno de los estudiantes. 

"No, he sido yo. No tenia que haberte contestado bruscamente, era innecesario" 

Ron la sonrió. 

"Bueno los dos lo sentimos, así que ¿Qué tal si olvidamos esto y corremos a DCAO antes de que Figg pida nuestras cabezas?· 

"Excelente idea por una vez, querido Ron" 

"Usted primero, señorita" 

Dándole una colleja, corrieron hacia la clase, entrando en ella mientras la profesora empezaba. 

"Siéntese Señor Weasley, lo mismo para usted Señorita Granger" 

Ambos se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre en silencio, jadeando un poco. 

"Hoy aprenderemos sobre los Dementores" 

Hubo unos cuantos jadeos en la habitación. 

"¿Quién puede decirme cuales son los efectos de los Dementores?" 

Sin que sorprendiera a nadie, la mano de Hermione se levanto inmediatamente. Pero no era la única. 

"¿Señor Weasley?" 

"Un Dementor es una criatura que absorbe todos tus sentimientos de felicidad y te hace revivir tus peores recuerdos. también pueden chuparte el alma mientras te dan el Beso" 

"Bien, señor Weasley. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Ahora quien puede decirme cual es la única manera de protegerse de un Dementor?" 

Varias personas levantaron la mano. 

"¿Señorita Sullivan?" 

Tienes que usar el Hechizo Patronus. 

"Exacto, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. Ahora, para producir el Patronus, tienes que concentrarte en tu recuerdo más feliz y entonces decir el encantamiento: Expecto Patronum. Cuanto más feliz sea el recuerdo, mas fuerte será el hechizo. Ahora un poco de teoría sobre el hechizo, sus efectos y los Dementores" 

La clase gruño, pero empezó a tomar notas mientras la profesora hablaba. Media hora mas tarde paro. 

"¡Bien! Ahora apartar eso y sacar vuestras varitas, vamos a practicar un poco" 

Pronto toda la clase retumbaba con "Expecto Patronum", dándole a la Señora Figg un dolor de cabeza horrible. 

Según lo esperado, nadie fue capaz de producir nada. Se les dijo que practicaran el hechizo y que continuarían en la siguiente clase. 

Se dirigieron hacia Transfiguración que la tenían este año con Hufflepuff. Se dieron prisa ya que hoy descubrirían su forma de animago. Estaban bastante emocionados y para Ron y Hermione algo era seguro: Si tenían forma de animago, se unirían inmediatamente al grupo que Mc Gonagal estaba preparando para aquellos que querían convertirse en Animagos. Entraron el la clase y se sentaron, colocando sus plumas, pergaminos y libros de texto en las mesas y esperando a que el resto de la clase llegara. Pronto todo el mundo estaba allí, mirando expectante a McGonagal. 

"Hoy, como todos sabéis, vamos a averiguar vuestra forma. Os llamare y saldréis aquí. Aproximaos a esta copa, llenad un vaso con algo de esta poción y poner una gota de vuestra sangre en él. Podéis usar el cuchillo que hay cerca de la copa. Si tenéis forma, aparecerá en vuestro vaso. ¡Susan Bones!" 

La chica se aproximo y se corto el pulgar, encogiéndose un poco. Miro con McGonagal dentro de su vaso, su cara formando una sonrisa de alivio. 

"Una mariposa" dijo 

"Bien, vuelve a tu sitio. Irene Davin" 

Los Hufflepuffs fueron todos a la mesa y unos pocos volvieron sonriendo. De los once Hufflepuff, solo cuatro tenían forma: Susan, Maria que era un colibrí, Maxim que era un oso y Ernie que era un caballo. Llego entonces el turno de los Gryffindor. 

"Lavender Brown" 

Se levanto y camino hacia la copa. Minutos mas tarde, volvió a su sitio, decepcionada. 

Seamus era un gran perro gris. 

"Hermione Granger" 

Dejo caer la gota y miro en el liquido turbulento, expectante. Nada. 

"Bueno..." empezó McGonagal, un poco decepcionada. Había esperado que Hermione tuviera una forma. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el liquido empezó a burbujear. 

"¡Que!" miro atentamente a el, el liquido había pasado de translucido a blanco lechoso, entonces una figura apareció en él. 

"¡Una Esfinge!" dijo la profesora asombrada. Un animal mágico... ¡No era extraño que hubiera tardado tanto en aparecer! "Muy bien, señorita Granger" le dirigió a la chica una de sus raras sonrisas. 

Aturdida, Hermione volvió a su asiento. 

"¡Que guay, Hermione!" 

"Gracias Ron..." 

Mientras tanto, Neville había encontrado su forma: Un águila, lo que era bastante irónico, conociendo la capacidad para volar de Neville. 

Dean y Parvati no tenían forma. 

"Ronald Weasley" 

Minutos mas tarde, Ron daba un salto de alegría. 

"¡Un tigre!¡Puedes creerlo!¡Un tigre!" 

"señor Weasley, podría contenerse, no creo que el Profesor Snape apreciara saber que usted tiro la poción que hizo para mis clases" 

Esto calmo a Ron inmediatamente. 

La clase continuo sin ninguna interrupción mas, todos los estudiantes que tenían una forma firmaron para las lecciones privadas para convertirse en Animagos. 

Una vez terminada, volvieron a la Torre, teniendo aun una hora hasta la cena. La pasaron trabajando, Hermione en un libro de contra hechizos, y en el caso de Ron en uno de estrategia. Ver a Hermione leyendo era algo habitual, pero Ron, era algo bastante inusual. Después de la desaparición de Harry, Ron se había vuelto más introvertido. Había madurado. El y Hermione se habían hecho más íntimos, pero contra las expectativas de todo el mundo, no salían juntos. Todo el mundo lo había estado esperando. Ahora que Harry se había ido, parecía natural ver a los dos miembros restantes del trío de Gryffindor juntos. No ocurrió. Estaban mas unidos, tan unidos como dos personas pueden estar sin estar saliendo juntos, y muy protectores el uno del otro como unas pocas personas habían descubierto por las malas. Malfoy se gano una estancia de una semana en la enfermería por llamar a Hermione sangre sucia, amenazarla a ella y a su familia y burlarse de ella sobre Harry. Eran como dos hermanos, casi podían actuar como los gemelos. Y la razón que estaba detrás de su ansia de aprender, era principalmente estar preparados. Sabían que Voldemort vendría a por ellos y querían ser capaces de protegerse o proteger a sus familias. Eran conscientes que si se encontraban al Señor Oscuro, sus probabilidades de salir vivos de ello eran cercanas a cero, pero al menos se llevarían tantos mortifagos como pudieran con ellos. 

Finalmente llego la hora de cenar. Se dirigieron al Comedor y se sentaron, esperando que la comida apareciera. 

Sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de comer mucho esa tarde. 

Mientras la comida aparecía en los platos dorados, una lechuza entro en el Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia los profesores. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Dumbledore cogió el sobre y lo rompió para abrirlo. Leyó la carta y el usual brillo de sus ojos desapareció completamente, su cara grave y solemne. Paso la carta a McGonagall que la leyó con ojos muy abiertos. 

"Estudiantes, lamento informaros de la Caída de Durmstrang" 

Gritos y llantos resonaron por la habitación. 

"Los Rescatadores están buscando supervivientes, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron asesinados así como los profesores. También he recibido noticias de Beauxbatons." 

El silencio era de derrota. 

"Las tropas de Voldemort atacaron esta tarde, la escuela francesa esta ahora sitiada" 

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤° 

Siento la tardanza! Quería haber tenido este cap para 5 días después del ultimo que subí, pero se me volvió a estropear el ordenador y además estaba de exámenes (no haré comentarios al respecto, os basta saber que este año no tengo vacaciones ;_;). Como nota alegre decir que ya tengo La Orden del Fénix y esta bastante bien, aunque mi preferido sigue siendo El Prisionero de Azkaban. 

Bueno después de daros la matraca, ahora a contestar reviews ^^UU 

**KATHY:** Tranquila el momento de que Harry se vengue esta cerca (en 2 capítulos:P) y si a mí también me gustaría ver las caras de esos "profesores" al ver lo que puede hacer un simple humano. No sé cuantos capítulos tardara en volver Harry a su mundo porque Naia aun no le ha llevado allí, espero que vuelva a escribir pronto. 

**ARIX:** XDD me alegro que te guste y si los elfos se pasaron tres pueblos, porque Harry a revivió que si no vamos nosotros a cargárnoslos. Mmm me pregunto que será de Rowling si al final decide matar a Harry en el ultimo libro (lo cual es mas que probable viendo La Orden del Fénix) 

**BLACK_DRAGON**: Vale le diré a la autora que te encanta su fic y no todos los elfos son unos traidores, pero hay que admitir que lo son casi todos sí -______-' 

**JOYCE GRANGER:** Tranquila ya traduje y piensa que yo no soy tan mala, solo os he hecho esperar unos 10 dias, Naia nos hizo esperar mas de un mes a los que lo leimos en ingles. Hubiera estado antes si no se me hubiera roto el ordenador-.- . Vamos a hacer una cosa okis? Cómo ahora voy a estar un poco mas ocupada porque tb estoy ayudando a traducir la Orden del Fénix, si ves que tardo mucho en ponerme a traducir (es decir 3 semanas sin saber de mí) me pones otro review o me mandas 1 email para que me ponga las pilas vale?. Besos 

**KITIARA:** XDDDD es que en el fondo no soy tan cruel, si lo fuera tendríais que haber esperado mucho más (no sé yo si seria una buena Slytherin por mucho que 1 web se empeñe en que sí:P) y me alegro que te ayude la traducción. 

**MIZAO-UL-COPT Y FILIA-MAK:** Me alegro que os guste, pero me da la sensación que creeis que el fic es mio y no es cierto, yo solo lo traduzco. 

**SALLY:** Pobre, estoy de acuerdo contigo las madres son unas torturadoras y nosotras unas mártires por aguantarlas. Espero que ver este capitulo te haya dado una alegría y que aprobaras todas y no te haya quedado ninguna para Septiembre como a mí -.- (Odio la Uni!! Con lo bien que se vivía en el instituto) y bueno vuelvo a decirlo si este fic fuera mío, la versión española de la Orden del Fénix pertenecería al traductor de la editorial, lo cual no es así. De todas formas gracias para el apoyo 

Ya esta todo no sé cuando tendré traducido el próximo capitulo porque estoy ayudando a traducir la Orden del Fénix, si queréis apuntaros (cuantos más seamos más rápido terminaremos) podéis hacerlo en : http: / /es. groups. yahoo.c om/ group/ proyecto_orden_fenix/ no os preocupéis por no tener el libro, la creadora del grupo lo tiene en ebook y os lo pasaría y si lo que queréis es leer lo que llevamos traducido (cap1 y 2) podéis hacerlo en: http: // w w w. ?storyid=1400270&chapter=1 

Muchos besos 

Estrella de la Tarde 


	13. Amigo

Capitulo Doce 

****

"¿Por qué todo esto me da mala espina?" 

°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤° 

Tenia razón, estamos condenados, pensó Harry enfurruñadamente. Por la expresión facial de Teneb, podía decir que pensamientos idénticos estaban cruzando su mente. 

Estaban de pie en un monte, cara a cara, esperando las instrucciones de sus guardianes 

~ Esta bien coged uno de vuestros cuchillos, necesitáis hacer un intercambio de sangre para poder veros en el Plano de los Espíritus ~ 

"¡Un intercambio de SANGRE!" gritaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, mirándose el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos. 

~ No estoy sordo, sabes ~ 

P-Pero un intercambio de sangre significa que habrá una conexión latente entre nosotros tartamudeo Harry 

~ Bien, escuchaste al menos una de las cosas que te enseñe. ¿Dónde esta el problema? ~ 

¡Eso no es cierto! Y el problema es que no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera tener una conexión entre nosotros 

~ ¿Por qué? ¿Sois amigos no? ~ 

Somos compañeros replico Harry enfatizando la palabra compañeros 

~ Es lo mismo ~ 

No exactamente 

~ Bueno, mala suerte, porque no te vas a librar de esta. Así que cállate y concéntrate ~ 

Suspirando, Harry devolvió su atención a Teneb. 

El tampoco parecía muy feliz por esto. 

"Bueno, supongo que no tenemos elección" 

"En verdad no..." 

Harry saco uno de sus cuchillos de lanzamiento y se hizo un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano antes de pasarle la afilada hoja al elfo. 

Una vez que se hubo cortado, presionaron sus palmas una contra otra. Sus manos brillaron ligeramente y ellos sintieron un pequeño tingle en sus brazos. 

"Hecho" dijo Teneb curando el corte. 

~ Bien, ahora ve al plano ~ 

Segundos mas tarde, Harry se encontró en el plano de los Espíritus. 

"¿Así que, qué vamos a hacer ahora?" 

Arxeren apareció junto a el. 

~ Entrenar, mi querido niño, entrenar ~ 

"¿Dónde esta Teneb? ¿Pensé que dijiste que seria capaz de verle e interactuar en este plano?" 

~ Debería venir enseguida. Tiene un poco menos de practica ~ 

Ante esto, vieron un elfo aparecer de la nada. 

"¡Teneb!" 

Miro hacia ellos y camino en su dirección. 

"¡Funciono!" 

"Sí, ¿Dónde esta tu guardián?" 

~ Detrás de ti, joven ~ 

Harry giro sobre sí mismo. Se encontró cara a cara con otro dragón, que parecía una Emnag. 

"Harry, esta es Kaelia" 

Harry hizo una reverencia al dragón antes de girarse hacia Teneb. 

"El gigantesco lagarto loco de aquí, es mi guardián Arxeren" 

Pudo ver como las comisuras de los labios de Teneb se movían. 

Arxeren no parecía muy contento con esta presentación pero la risa de Kaelia evito que hiciera algo severo. 

~ Bueno ~ dijo bruscamente al joven mago ~ Creo que estamos aquí para entrenar ~ 

"¿Estamos sensibles?" dijo Harry sonriendo con sorna. 

Arxeren le lanzo una mirada enfadada. Harry iba a lamentar haberse burlado de su guardián delante de Kaelia... 

o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤ 

Harry salió de su trance, jadeando. Lo que había hecho había afectado a su cuerpo también. Estaba dolorido, magullado y para decirlo de forma sencilla, completamente exhausto. 

Habían empezado lentamente, haciendo duelos y usando sencillos hechizos sin varita y en el caso de Harry, con varita también. El nivel de los hechizos se fue haciendo mas alto y más alto y pronto estaban lanzando complejos y poderosos embrujos. Una vez el duelo hubo terminado, con Harry como ganador, sus guardianes les dijeron que practicaran unos pocos hechizos nuevos y otra vez volvieron a convocar oponentes. Una vez que terminaron con esto, pasaron a la Magia Mental. En este campo cada uno tenia su punto fuerte. Mas generalmente, Harry parecía tener una habilidad natural por las habilidades de lucha mientras que Teneb era más adepto en otros campos como Curación, Seguir pistas, Telequinesis... Era un buen luchador, pero no había nacido para eso. 

Los dos jóvenes se complementaban, estaban empezando a formar un gran equipo, pero el año pasado aun colgaba entre ellos, evitando que se convirtieran en verdaderos amigos. 

La Magia Mental fue seguida por Magia, entonces un duelo contra el otro, y para terminar una pelea: estudiantes contra guardianes quienes habían adoptado una forma humana por una vez. 

Harry y Teneb fueron aplastados. Total y absolutamente aplastados. Siempre se habían considerado buenos luchadores, bastante por encima del nivel medio de los Daryns. Pero se dieron cuenta que aun tenían un largo camino para alcanzar el nivel de sus guardianes. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se limpio el polvo y se levanto. 

"Deberíamos irnos Teneb, o notaran nuestra ausencia" 

El elfo suspiro. 

"Unos pocos minutos mas, por favor..." 

"Teneb" dijo Harry avisándole 

"¡Esta bien! Voy" 

Se levanto y siguió a Harry hasta sus caballos, antes de galopar de vuelta hasta los Cuarteles. Harry desmonto detrás del prado de Shadow para que nadie pudiera verle montando al semental. Como ya iban un poco tarde, cambiaron a sus formas de Animagos. 

Durante el pasado mes, desde la ceremonia de presentación, Harry había trabajado en sus formas y Teneb le había pedido que le enseñara. La Poción debería haber llevado un año para prepararse normalmente, pero gracias a su amistad con Terio, Harry había conseguido echar mano a un poco. Una vez que ambos habían sido capaces de transformar cada parte de su cuerpo, la bebieron y habían estado practicando en sus transformaciones desde entonces. Teneb tenia tres formas: una Emnag, un puma y un águila. Ambos habían conseguido sus formas felinas y estaban trabajando en las formas de pájaros ahora. Un leopardo de las nieves y un puma estaban ahora corriendo uno al lado del otro hacia los Cuarteles. Ambos eran bastante grandes, un poco mas de lo normal. Harry tenia el final de su cola, orejas y patas blanco, brillantes ojos verdes con vetas doradas, y un relámpago plateado escondido en su hombro derecho. Teneb tenia una marca blanca alrededor de su hocico haciéndole parecer una mascara. El final de su cola era negro como la tinta, como lo eran los mechones de pelo encima de sus orejas, su pata delantera izquierda estaba marcada con una pequeña media luna negra. Sus ojos azules claro, casi grises eran hipnotizantes. 

El día transcurrió sin acontecimientos. Los profesores se hacían más exigentes con los Daryn, ya que la ceremonia de unión se estaba aproximando. Continuaron con su rutina: levantarse, entrenar: Arxeren y Kaelia se estaban haciendo mas y más exigentes con ellos y siempre terminaban bastante doloridos y cansados después de estas sesiones matutinas; desayuno, clases matutinas, comida, clases, tiempo libre que Teneb pasaba con Inir, Opheria y Kobalt y Harry practicando su Magia con su varita o en los planos, ya fuera con Arxeren en el de los Espíritus o con sus padres en el del Alma. Harry había ido unas pocas veces mas al segundo plano y hablar con sus padres o con algunas otras personas que deseaban hablar con él había tranquilizado su mente un poco. Con ellos podía hablar de sus miedos, sus pesadillas, sus dudas, ellos le escucharían y le guiarían en su camino. Entonces era la hora de entrenar de nuevo. Cada noche se arrastraban hasta la cama, exhaustos pero conscientes de sus progresos. Sin embargo, esto estaba costándole su precio a Harry. Por culpa de sus pesadillas, no podía tener una noche de sueño tranquila, teniendo que ser testigo de lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo al mundo mágico. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se estaban haciendo mas y más grandes y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para esconderlo, su agotamiento se estaba empezando a mostrar: Menos paciencia, reflejos incontrolados... había tenido que poner un hechizo de esconder en su cara, pero sabia que no será capaz de continuar así. 

Esta noche, Harry se tumbo en su cama, temiendo el momento en que se dormiría. Pero, al final, Morfeo fue mas fuerte y los párpados de Harry cayeron, mandándole a su mundo de sueños atormentados 

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

_Voldemort estaba de pie delante de un edificio. Podías ver que las peleas habían estado ocurriendo no hacia mucho tiempo. había agujeros en las paredes, quemaduras, estruendos, crujidos... _

_Los mortifagos estaban reunidos delante de el. _

_"¡Mortifagos!" _

_Un rugido le contesto. _

_"Estamos permaneciendo fuertes, el mundo nos teme de nuevo, la Marca Oscura se esta alzando en todas partes. Durmstrang ha caído y hoy Beauxbaton encontrara su perdición también. Hoy atacaremos. ¡No mostréis piedad!" _

_Otro rugido. Los mortifagos se estaban excitando ahora. _

_"Mañana por la mañana, solo habrá un obstáculo en nuestro camino" el Señor Oscuro hizo una pausa "¡HOGWARTS!" _

_El silencio cayo entre la gente. _

_"¡Pero no por mucho tiempo! Somos poderosos, mas de lo que lo hemos sido antes y ¡esta vez el viejo amante de los sangre sucia no podrá pararnos!¡Hogwarts caerá y entonces reinaremos!" _

_Rugidos. _

_"El mundo será finalmente purgado de su porquería y los sangre pura permanecerán por encima como debería haber pasado hace mucho tiempo. Porque nosotros, los que somos de sangre pura somos los únicos hechos para la gran tarea de mandar. ¡El Mundo será nuestro!" _

_Si la situación no hubiera sido seria, habría sido ridículo: uno con la sangre mezclada empujando a los magos a matar brutalmente a aquellos con sangre muggle..... _

_Gritos contestaron el discurso de Voldemort. Los mortifagos estaban completamente excitados ahora. _

_"¡A Beuxbatons!" grito Voldemort. _

_La escuela francesa estaba ya bastante dañada. Había estado sitiada durante cerca de un mes y lo mostraba. _

_La mayor parte del ejercito estaba estacionado alrededor del edificio francés, excepto por aquellos cercanos a Voldemort que acababan de aparecer. Los lideres de las diferentes partes del Ejercito Oscuro caminaron hacia Voldemort y le hicieron una reverencia. El Señor Oscuro les miro, encantado con lo que vio. Delante de el había hombres lobo, vampiros, dos mortifagos, un Dementor, un Demonio, un Elemental Oscuro, un Troll y un Domador de Bestias que era el responsable del equipo de organizadores que organizaba las Bestias Oscuras que se le habían unido. _

_"¿Informe?" _

_Uno de los mortifagos dio un paso hacia delante, un poco tembloroso lo que agrado a Voldemort: Él disfrutaba con el miedo que inspiraba a sus hombres. _

_"Bien. Estaremos preparados para atacar en una hora. Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas. Yvan, tu y Zanya lo coordinareis" _

_"Gracias, mi Señor" hizo una gran reverencia y dio un paso hacia atrás hacia el otro mortifago, su mujer aparentemente. _

_Voldemort dio sus ordenes a los lideres antes de hacerles marchar. _

_"¡Lestrange!" llamo de repente. _

_El hombre, Yvan se giro y miro a su Señor. _

_"¿Si Maestro?" _

_"Tráeme a Colagusano" _

_Los Lestrange se marcharon y unos minutos después, un pequeño hombre calvo corrió hasta Voldemort. Jadeando le hizo una reverencia y espero a que el Señor Oscuro hablara. _

_"¿Encontraste el libro Colagusano?" _

_"S-Si mi Señor" rebusco en su túnica antes de entregar a Voldemort un librito de cuero marrón. Inmediatamente los ojos del Señor Oscuro se encendieron y arrebato el libro de las manos de Colagusano. _

_"El diario de Djaisra" susurro, pasando sus dedos sobre la cubierta como si no se atreviera a abrirlo. _

_Guardo el libro en su túnica antes de volver su atención al hombre delante de el. _

_"Bien Colagusano. Tu trabajo aquí ha terminado. Quiero que hagas lo mismo en Hogwarts: encuentra cualquier información concerniente a las defensas de la escuela, estado, las personas que viven allí, sus debilidades, si hay alguno que pueda volverse hacia nosotros. Quiero un informe detallado al final de la semana. Lanzaremos nuestro primer ataque entonces" _

_Durante la siguiente hora, Voldemort camino entre sus tropas, animándolas. _

_Entonces el Ejercito Oscuro estuvo preparado. Voldemort amplifico su voz. _

_"¡Hoy ganaremos!" _

_Los guerreros oscuros dieron gritos de alegría. _

_"¡Hoy este sitio caerá!" _

_Gritos de alegría. _

_"¡Hoy la Oscuridad reinara!" _

_"¡Voldemort, Voldemort!" el Ejercito estaba coreando su nombre. Voldemort sonrió de forma maligna. Había hecho un buen trabajo con ellos. Ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era lanzar su ejercito de marionetas contra el Colegio. _

_Levanto su varita y de repente la Marca Oscura apareció en el aire. _

_Inmediatamente un rugido definido surgió de las filas de los Soldados Oscuros mientras corrían hacia la escuela francesa. _

_La batalla comenzo. _

_El ejercito Oscuro estaba entrando en manadas en el lugar. Los soldados franceses no tuvieron suerte y muchos fueron masacrados. Lentamente las ultimas defensas empezaron a quebrarse bajo los cientos de hechizos lanzados. Voldemort se encontró con varias sorpresas malas: un vampiro disparo una lluvia de flechas plateadas que le costo al Señor Oscuro varios hombres lobo y vampiros. Habían sido colocadas trampas. Pero solo podían ralentizar al Señor Oscuro, ya que por cada soldado Oscuro caído, dos iban a remplazarle. _

_Finalmente la ultima barrera cayo, permitiendo acceso completo al colegio. Gritando al tope de sus pulmones, corrieron dentro del edificio. _

_La sonrisa maligna de Voldemort se ensancho al ver esto. Estaba de pie, con sus mortifagos más cercanos en una colina cercana a un kilómetro de la Batalla. Decidió dejar a sus hombres divertirse un poco con los habitantes del colegio. No les detendría. _

_Cuando un buen montón de gente estaba dentro, la escuela empezó a brillar. _

_¡¡BAAAM!! _

_Una enorme explosión tuvo lugar. Voldemort cayo al suelo cuando la onda expansiva le dio. El se volvió a poner de pie y maldijo. En vez del magnifico edificio que una vez habia sido la escuela de magia de Francia, había un enorme cráter. Todas las personas en doscientos metros alrededor de el estaban muertas, los otros estaban heridos o inconscientes. _

_Maldijo en voz alta y se giro hacia los seguidores que estaban a su lado. _

_"Seguidme. Vamos a enseñarles a no meterse conmigo. La calle Haphazard" _

_Los veinte mortifagos asintieron en silencio y desaparecieron. _

_Aparecieron en una calle tranquila, las luces proyectaban sombras en el pavimento, no había nadie fuera. Podía verse un gatito en una esquina, observando a los extraños con precaución. _

_"Destruid" susurro Voldemort "Matarlos a todos, hacer lo que queráis con ellos, pero dejar que esto sea una lección para esos tontos. Nadie es mejor que Voldemort" Su voz era un susurro mortal, apenas audible _

Lo que siguió permanecería para siempre marcado en la mente de Harry. Nunca, en todas las visiones que había experimentado había visto tal crueldad. 

Se arrastraron dentro de las casas, irrumpiendo en los dormitorios, a veces matando a la gente en el sitio, otras usando otras maneras. Pusieron a una niña de cinco años bajo el Imperius y la obligaron a matar a sus padres cortándoles las gargantas, antes de hacerla saltar por la ventana. 

Violaron a algunas mujeres delante de sus familias, obligaron a padres a matar a sus hijos. Dejaron a algunos desangrarse hasta la muerte, les lanzaron hechizos que les hicieron quemarse desde dentro, les prendieron fuego, usaron Crucio varias veces... Cada manera posible de matar o de infligir dolor fue utilizada. 

Mientras Harry estaba viendo sin poder hacer nada una niña siendo torturada, unas sacudidas le despertaron. 

Se incorporo de la cama, para encontrarse con un par de ojos preocupados. 

"¿Teneb? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" 

El joven elfo se relajo un poco y se sentó al lado de Harry. Empezó a contarle lo que había pasado. 

**Flashback **

Se había dormido rápidamente y estaba soñando como siempre, entonces su sueño había sido remplazado por una batalla delante de un gran edificio. Gente vestida de negro estaba atacando y de repente el edificio exploto. 

Un extraño con brillantes ojos rojos se puso de pie y apareció en una calle. Allí, con otros hombres, empezó a torturar a sus habitantes. 

Teneb sintió un escalofrío cuando llego a esa parte de la historia. Nunca había visto tanta crueldad. Los niños de los elfos eran protegidos toda su vida, nunca tenían que afrontar la dureza de la vida. 

Se había despertado jadeando por un sonido fuerte. Pudo oír un fuerte viento fuera mientras las ventanas crujían. Miro alrededor, sudando, intentando limpiar su mente de lo que acababa de ver. 

Su atención fue atraída por el sonido de movimiento a su derecha. Miro a la forma dormida de Harry. El humano estaba intranquilo y sudando. Podía ver sus labios moviéndose en silenciosos rezos o gritos. 

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanto y camino hacia la cama de Harry, moviéndole. 

**Fin del Flashback **

"Finalmente despertaste y eso es todo" 

Harry no miro a Teneb a los ojos 

"¿Qué era ese tipo?" 

"¿El de los ojos rojos?" 

"Sí" 

"¿No recuerdas lo que viste en mi mente?" 

"No realmente. Recuerdo algunos hechos importantes pero hay otras cosas que no puedo recordar" 

~ Seguro, no podíamos dejar que conociera todos tus secretos ~ dijo Arxeren 

Harry se sintió un poco aliviado al oír esto. 

¿Qué sabe? ¿Y por que fue capaz de ver mi sueño? 

~ Bueno lo básico; la historia de tu vida en su versión más simple: La noche de Halloween, un poco de tu vida con los Dursley, la Piedra Filosofal, el Diario, Sirius, El Torneo de los Tres Magos, la resurrección de Voldemort ~ 

Suficiente según a mí concierne 

~ Si tú lo dices... ~ 

" Eso era Beauxbatons, la escuela francesa para magos y brujas " 

"¡Atacaron un colegio!" 

"Bienvenido a mi vida" respondió Harry secamente. 

Hubo un silencio mientras ambos estuvieron profundamente inmersos en sus pensamientos 

"¿Por qué estabas viendo eso? ¿Cuándo paso?" 

Harry suspiro. 

"Esta noche" 

"Pero... ¿Cómo?" 

"¿Ves esta cicatriz?" señalo la cicatriz que le había hecho tan famoso en su mundo. "Sabes como la conseguí ¿verdad?" 

Teneb asintió 

"Bien, ¿Sabes que no puedes repetir esto a nadie, verdad?" 

Volvió a asentir. 

"Bien, para resumir, esta cicatriz me conecta a Voldemort: Puedo ver lo que hace a veces" 

" Esta bieeeeen. ¿Pasa a menudo?" 

La curiosidad había vencido a Teneb. Los elfos eran curiosos mientras consideraran el asunto merecedor de su interés. 

"Cada vez que hace algo mientras duermo, lo que significa todas las noches últimamente" 

Una vez mas Teneb no sabia que decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Sabia muchas cosas sobre el humano, mas de las que Harry sabia sobre sí mismo. 

Se mordió su labio inferior, un claro signo de su intranquilidad. 

"¿Por qué lo he visto yo también?" 

"No lo sé, no había pasado nunca antes" 

~ ¡Yo lo sé! ~ dijo Arxeren en una voz cantarina. 

¿¡Entonces por que no nos lo dices si eres tan listo!? 

~ Venid al plano, será más fácil de explicar allí ~ 

Mas te vale 

~ Ven inmediatamente ~ 

Esta bien, eres tan fácil de molestar... 

Harry no espero a la respuesta de su guardián mientras devolvía su atención a Teneb, ignorando los gritos enfadados del espíritu 

"¿Lo sabes?" 

"Sí" 

"Vamos entonces" 

Asintieron y los dos se encontraron rápidamente en el Plano de los Espíritus. 

Sus guardianes ya estaban allí. 

~ Esta bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que escuchar atentamente ~ advirtió Kaelia ~ ¿Recordáis el Intercambio de Sangre que os obligamos a hacer? ~ Viendo que asentían, continuo ~ Bueno, uno de los posibles efectos de esto es la aparición de una ligera conexión mental entre los dos que han realizado el intercambio ~ 

Fue interrumpida por dos gritos atónitos. 

"¡Quieres decir que estamos conectados!" 

~ Nuestros oídos aun están bien... ~ interrumpió Arxeren ~ Por ahora solo sois capaces de percibir las emociones más fuertes del otro o las cosas que ve en situaciones muy estresantes. Es, por ahora, una especie de conexión empatica ~ 

~ Si queréis ~ continuo la guardiana ~ podemos ayudarlo a mejorarlo al nivel de una completa conexión de habla mental ~ 

Harry y Teneb se miraron 

"No te ofendas Teneb, pero no estoy preparado para eso, aun no" 

"No me ofendo" 

~ Si alguna vez cambiáis de opinión, avisarnos ~ 

~ Deberíais volver a dormir... Mañana tendréis entrenamiento como siempre ~ añadió Arxeren 

Gruñendo, Harry, seguido por Teneb, volvió a su plano. Miro a su compañero que parecía bastante preocupado. Bostezo con fuerza. 

"Me vuelvo a la cama, Voldemort debe haber terminado ya" 'O eso espero' añadió en silenciosos pensamientos. 

"Espera" 

Teneb apenas susurro esta palabra pero Harry se paro en seco. 

"¿Qué?" 

Teneb se retorció los dedos, pareciendo bastante inseguro. 

" C-Creo que te mereces conocer mas sobre mi y mi gente" 

"¿Y como?" 

"Mis recuerdos" 

Harry estaba atónito. ¿Estaba el elfo diciendo lo que creía que había oído? 

"¿Estas seguro de tu... ?" 

Teneb asintió lentamente. 

Harry hizo balance sobre esto. 

Por un lado era un poco reacio: mirar en la mente de Teneb significaría que tendría que dejarle entrar en la suya, algo que no estaba impaciente por hacer. Miro fijamente al elfo, intentando ver sus motivos para esto. ¿Podía confiar en él, confiar en el completamente? Teneb había salvado su vida, dado la opción se había quedado con él. Si aun no merecía su confianza, si merecía su respeto al menos y la verdad. Habiéndose decidido tomo la mano extendida de Teneb. 

"Acepto tu proposición y a cambio te permitiré visionar mis recuerdos también, hasta cierto nivel, por supuesto. Hay cosas que mejor sean ignoradas" 

"Pongámonos de acuerdo en un respeto mutuo de nuestra guardada privacidad" 

"De acuerdo. ¿Preparado?" 

Se sentaron, con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Harry, cara a cara y entraron en un profundo trance. 

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

Teneb entro en la mente de Harry como había hecho hacia meses. Pero esta vez no se encontró con las paredes que le habían parado antes. Vio los recuerdos de Harry. Ya había visto buena parte de ellos pero no había sido capaz de recordarlos. Una vez hubo terminado, no lamento su decisión, el humano era merecedor de su respeto y quizás de su amistad. 

Harry había ido fácilmente a la mente de Teneb. Podía haberlo hecho en cualquier momento antes, pero tenia principios e invadir la privacidad de alguien estaba fuera de duda. Pero tenia permiso de Teneb ahora. Decidió que la mente del elfo le mostrara y no fisgonear. 

Primero vio la infancia de Teneb. Su madre, Ylesa, una cortesana en Horevald, su padre, Doryan, el consejero del rey y Deila, su hermana pequeña, formaban una familia unida. Los niños, en la sociedad elfica, pasaban sus diez primeros años con su madre. Entonces el padre se hacia responsable de la educación de sus hijos y heredero. En general, los elfos no tenían muchos niños. Tres niños era algo raro. Los hijos eran entrenados en lucha, pensamiento, filosofía... Las hijas eran mandadas a una institución. Esta estaba solamente dedicada a la educación de las jóvenes elfas. Ellas pasaban diez años bajo la tutela de las Doijas, las sacerdotisas cuyas vidas estaban dedicadas a Lunai, la Diosa de la Luna, mientras los Deisers servían a Solyen el Dios Sol. Pero los hijos no tenían que ir a su templo. Podían ser educados por otras personas dependiendo de que querían ser. Solo aquellos que deseaban ser contables, buscadores, sacerdotes o sabio eran enviados a los Deisers. Teneb fue mandado a la corte con su padre a los diez años y su entrenamiento comenzó. 

Harry le vio mientras estudiaba bajo la autoridad de los maestros en el castillo, mientras sujetaba un arco por primera vez, a la edad de trece, mientras se curaba las heridas que se había hecho durante su entrenamiento físico... Vio cuando fue presentado a Celen, el orgulloso y joven príncipe, un poco creído... Fue testigo de la pelea que surgió de este encuentro y su final sin salida. Marco el principio de la complicidad entre Teneb y el príncipe. 

Crecieron juntos. Celen confiaba en Teneb ya que el joven elfo siempre parecía ser honesto con él y era obvio para todo el mundo que Teneb seria el consejero de Celen. Cuando cumplieron quince, pasaron el Ritual. Los elfos tenían una esperanza de vida diez veces superior a la de un humano. Crecían hasta que cumplían veinte entonces se estabilizaban, y empezaban a envejecer muy lentamente una vez habían superado los 500 años: un elfo de 700 años parecería un humano de 35. Cada vez que un elfo llegaba a los quince, tenían que pasar el Ritual, era una especie de paso a la vida adulta y las responsabilidades. Al atardecer fueron enviados solos al interior de Norcasia, el bosque que rodea el reino de los elfos. Fueron guiados hasta un claro y dejados allí durante la noche. Tenían que volver al castillo. El fracaso normalmente significaba la muerte ya que el bosque era peligroso. 

Harry observo sus pruebas en el bosque: su encuentro con un hombre lobo, una quimera. Su lucha contra una raza de Acromantulas, su maravilla ante una manada de unicornios. 

Finalmente experimento la dicha de Teneb al recibir la marca de los Señores de Dragones. Celen estaba feliz por su amigo, pero triste por saber que no podría verle durante al menos un año. 

Entonces llegaron sus recuerdos de su época en los cuarteles. 

Los recuerdos empezaron a difuminarse y Harry volvió a la realidad. Teneb había tenido una infancia tranquila y entretenida y tenia su futuro asegurado. Había puesto en peligro todo esto por sus principios. No sabia si él hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto... 

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos hablaban de su mutuo respeto. 

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir" dijo Harry 

Preocupado, Teneb asintió y se volvió a su cama, pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. 

A la mañana siguiente, una vez habían vuelto al plano real, después de su entrenamiento con sus guardianes, Harry se puso delante de Teneb. Había dudado mucho y todavía estaba inseguro sobre esto, pero sabia que era lo correcto. 

Cautamente, Harry desenfundo una de sus dagas, no la suya personal si no otra, y la miro mientras hacia balance sobre algo. Entonces miro a Teneb. Lentamente estiro su brazo, ofreciéndole la daga, la hoja apuntando hacia su propio pecho, la empuñadura hacia el elfo. 

Los ojos de Teneb se abrieron y pareció totalmente estupefacto ante esto. 

El intercambio de armas de esta manera era llamado el ritual de Hermandad. Cuando dos luchadores intercambiaban sus armas con la empuñadura primero, estaban pidiendo al otro que se convirtiera en su hermano de lucha, aquel con el que lucharían espalda con espalda, a quien le confiarían su vida. Era casi tan fuerte como un lazo de sangre y una vez lo habías aceptado, no podías volverte atrás. 

Temblando, agarro la empuñadura y acepto la daga. Entonces cogió una de las suyas y repito el gesto. Harry la cogió con alivio y sonrió. 

No se dijo nada, no lo necesitaban. 

~ Así que, ahora que esto esta hecho ¿Qué hay de nuestra oferta? ~ 

Harry miro a Teneb, quien aparentemente había recibido el mismo mensaje de Kaelia y se rieron. 

Teneb estaba sorprendido por el cambio en el comportamiento de Harry y en su cara. No había visto al humano tan abierto, tan sin preocupaciones antes. Su cara ya no estaba protegida e ilegible. 

Sí, ¡plasta! ¿Cuándo quieres empezar¿ 

~ Por eso podría decidir no enseñarte ~ 

¡Pero sabes que me quieres! 

Arxeren le mando el equivalente a poner los ojos en blanco. 

~ ¡A veces me pregunto por que lo estoy haciendo! ~ 

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

Las semanas siguientes pasaron borrosas: Harry intensifico su entrenamiento ya que la ceremonia se estaba acercando. Las cosas fueron más fáciles después del ritual. A veces aun se comportaban un poco extraño alrededor del otro pero estaban empezando a formar un gran equipo, raro pero eficiente, uno que podía convertirse en legendario. 

Antes de que lo supieran, se levantaron una mañana, dándose cuenta que hoy era el primer día de la ceremonia de unión. Se levantaron temprano y por una vez no entrenaron tan duro como solían hacer. Fue solo un calentamiento para las pruebas del día que les esperaba. Se vistieron: las túnicas para esto eran rojo sangre con un adorno dorado. Eran grandes y sin mangas, permitiendo amplios movimientos. Debajo llevaban pantalones negros y una fina camiseta negra. Harry y Teneb llevaban también un delgado cinturón de cuero negro que podía quitarse fácilmente y usarse como arma. A su lado, colgaban sus espadas en sus fundas. Dos cuchillos de lanzar estaban fijos en cada antebrazo, lo que parecían pequeñas puntas decorativas en sus cinturones eran de hecho dardos, la mayoría de ellos un poco venenosos pero no letales. Llevaban botas, Harry había fijado una daga en cada una de ellas, teniendo cuidado de que no le impidieran moverse con libertad. Teneb había preferido dos cuchillos. Las dagas eran útiles para el combate a distancias cortas, algo que a Teneb, a pesar de su buen nivel, no le gustaba. 

Ambos tenían sus arcos y carcajs colgados en la espalda. Habían equipado a sus caballos con mucho cuidado tras comprobar que no tenían heridas. Ambos habían puesto arreos sencillos no bonitos. Sabían que los otros usarían los mejores que tuvieran pero ellos preferían usar algo en lo que pudieran confiar. Pusieron protecciones en las patas de ambos sementales, les cepillaron, comprobaron sus cascos antes de poner en ellos hechizos anti-tropiezos, anti-resbalones. Entonces los guiaron cerca de la Guarida. 

A los Daryn no se les permitía llevar a sus caballos, tenían que venir a su llamada. Teneb y Harry habían tallado pequeños silbatos que llevaban siempre con ellos como sus collares. 

Una vez Shadow y Myst estuvieron colocados y se les ordeno que estuvieran allí hasta que se les llamara, Harry y Teneb se miraron. 

"Bueno, Vamos a darles la sorpresa de sus vidas" 

Viendo la sonrisa malvada de Harry, Teneb estuvo contento de ser su amigo y devolvió la sonrisa, no podía esperar a ver las caras de los jinetes cuando vieran el poder de Harry... 

Caminaron hacia la Guarida sin ser conscientes de las miradas que obtenían de los jinetes cuando pasaron. Había conmocionado a un montón de gente ver a Teneb siendo amigo del humano y todo el mundo excepto Inir, Kobalt y Opheria le había evitado. Pero ahora mientras les veían a el y al humano caminar con grandes zancadas hasta la Guarida, no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de asombro: Ambos eran altos, morenos, musculosos, tenían la misma determinación en sus caras y una figura parecida, la principal diferencia residía en los rasgos elficos de Teneb; irradiaban poder. 

Llegaron a la entrada de la Guarida y se pararon. Compartieron una ultima mirada antes de entrar. 

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

Demenor estaba en las gradas, preparado para la apertura de la ceremonia. Observo a los diferentes Daryns. Un buen grupo este año por lo que los profesores habían dicho. Esperaba un buen espectáculo este año. La mayoría de ellos estaban de pie en medio de la Guarida, mirando alrededor un poco ansiosos. Cuando los contó, descubrió que faltaban dos. El hijo de Dorian aun no estaba aquí ni tampoco el humano. Le había dejado estupefacto saber de su amistad, ¿Qué podía un humano tener de interés para Teneb? Recordaba vagamente al joven humano, un chico pequeño y esquelético con temerosos ojos verdes. Había sido obligado a cogerle como su Daryn, pero había estado demasiado ocupado para asumir su papel y había pedido a los profesores que se hicieran cargo del asunto y lidiaran con él. Les había pedido que fueran a el solo como ultimo recurso. Nunca había oído del humano después de eso... Estaba agradecido por ello ya que tenia suficientes preocupaciones sin añadir esta. La ultima era el extraño comportamiento de los dragones unidos. Se habían distanciado mucho de sus jinetes: solo les hablaban cuando era necesario, ocultaban sus mentes de ellos, mas fríos. Demenor había intentado preguntar el porque a Ulran, su propio dragón, un Azurean, pero la magnifica criatura había ignorado sus preguntas. 

Oyó susurros y levanto la mirada. Dos personas acababan de entrar a la Guarida. Sofoco un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver su apariencia. Se pararon cerca de los otros Daryns, manteniendo las distancias con ellos. 

Demenor no pudo evitar ver una diferencia entre ellos y los otros: Estaban de pie más rectos, y tenían un aura de confianza alrededor de ellos de la que los otros carecían. Miro al humano. Había cambiado bastante. Apartando estos pensamientos, Demenor se puso de pie, trayendo el silencio a las gradas. Solo se oían los rugidos amortiguados de los dragones presentes. El Sowaroc y la Emnag estaban aquí otra vez, para felicidad de Demenor. 

"¡Daryns! La primera parte de vuestro entrenamiento ha finalizado. ¡Ahora mostrarnos las habilidades que habéis dominado y traernos honor!" 

Un grito de alegría se elevo de las gradas. La Ceremonia había comenzado. 

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

Hogwarts: 

Dumbledore, Madame Máxime, los profesores de Hogwarts, la Orden del Fénix, los lideres de lo que quedaban de los equipos de Aurores y los diferentes Ministros europeos estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones de la Orden. Una pantalla gigante les estaba mostrando los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en Beauxbatons. Madame Máxime estaba al borde de las lagrimas mientras veía su escuela ser atacada innumerables veces. Harry estaba apretando su mano, ofreciéndola su apoyo que ella aceptaba contenta. 

Habían observado mientras Voldemort despertaba a los muertos para lanzarlos a su primer ataque. Pero al no ser aun un Necromantico completo, el Señor Oscuro no pudo mantenerlos durante mucho tiempo. Ahora estaban siendo testigos de lo que parecía el ataque final. 

En el momento preciso, las ultimas barreras de la escuela cayeron, y los guerreros oscuros se apresuraron hacia su interior. Madame Máxime dio un pequeño grito y todo el mundo tenia caras ceñudas. 

"¿Olympe?" 

"¿Si Albus?" 

"No nos queda mucha opción... ¿Quieres hacerlo?" 

"N-No, hazlo tu. No puedo" 

Suspirando Dumbledore fue a la pared de su derecha y presiono unas piedras. La pared desapareció y Dumbledore entro en la habitación escondida, el resto detrás de el. En una gran mesa se encontraba una replica de la Escuela francesa de Magia y Hechicería. El Director de Hogwarts cogió su varita y apunto al centro del edificio. 

"Disemblia" 

El edificio desapareció y los otros solo pudieron ver flujos de luz azul formando un pequeño nudo en el centro. 

"Este nudo es donde varios flujos mágicos se encuentran. Beauxbatons como cada Escuela Mágica esta construido sobre uno de ellos. Nos permite proteger la escuela tomando energía de este nudo" explico Dumbledore "Por ahora, este nudo es estable, pero si se desestabilizara, la Magia no seria capaz de circular y se acumularía, llevando a una explosión" 

"Anc'asarn, i'oj Tala'anra, leem gerv parsam ol ter" 

El poder parecía irradiar de el y formar un brillo alrededor del viejo mago quien estaba ahora mostrando alguno de los poderes que aun asustaban a Voldemort. Apunto con su varita a los flujos que dejaban el nudo y los retorció para conectarlos de vuelta con el nudo, el cual tembló. 

"Hato" 

El nudo dejo de temblar y empezó a hacerse mas y más grande mientras los flujos desaparecieron lentamente. 

Con severa determinación, el viejo mago puso la mano en el nudo y cerro los ojos. Un brillo azul le rodeo mientras cerraba los ojos. Durante los siguientes minutos se tenso y frunció el ceño. 

Con fascinación, los otros vieron como el nudo se volvía de un blanco cegador y de repente exploto. Fueron cegados durante unos segundos, pero abrieron los ojos a tiempo para ver el final de la onda expansiva. 

Dumbledore abrió los ojos, rompiendo contacto con el nudo, jadeando y pareciendo exhausto. 

"Hecho" 

Volvieron a la sala de reuniones y miraron a la pantalla. No quedaba nada de la escuela. Donde una vez uno un edificio, había un enorme cráter. 

"Creo que ha perdido al menos un tercio de su ejercito" constato Moody "El resto esta inconsciente" 

"Podríamos aparecernos y arrestarlos" 

"No" dijo Dumbledore "Lo que hice desestabilizo la magia en un radio de un kilómetro. Cualquier tipo de magia se volvería loca" 

Hubo un silencio 

"Probablemente se concentrara en Hogwarts ahora" dijo Mundungus Fletcher. 

"Si, creo que atacara pronto, así que tenemos que tener todo preparado para proteger a la gente de aquí" 

Todos asintieron y pasaron las dos horas siguientes haciendo planes. Una lechuza les interrumpió. 

Dumbledore la abrió y la leyó en alto. 

"Albus 

La Calle Haphazard fue destruida y la mayoría de sus habitantes torturados y asesinados. Te ahorrare los detalles. Los atacantes se marcharon ante la llegada de un grupo de Fénix. Unos pocos consiguieron escapar heridos y otros fueron dejados gravemente heridos. Necesitamos ayuda: sanadores, comida, equipos de primeros auxilios. 

Arabella Fig." 

Todos intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas. 

"Sirius, Moody, Mundungus, Selina, Poppy, ir a Haphazard. Os enviare a otros tan pronto como pueda. Minerva, Filius, Anna, Dan, ir a avisar a los estudiantes de cada Casa. Sophie, Bruno, Gerard, estaréis a cargo de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons" 

Los tres profesores franceses asintieron y se marcharon detrás de sus compañeros ingleses. 

"Karl, tu y Zora, estaréis a cargo de los de Durmstrang" 

Ellos sintieron y salieron de la habitación. Los que quedaron continuaron haciendo planes después de que Dumbledore pidiera ayuda para aquellos en Haphazard. 

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

Ron y Hermione estaban en el Gran Comedor, con todos los prefectos de todas las escuelas. Habían convocado esta reunión para intentar encontrar maneras de distraer las mentes de la gente de la guerra y aligerar el animo un poco. Por ahora se habían puesto de acuerdo en una Guerra de Bromas, un Baile, la posibilidad de reunirse en una habitación reservada a los estudiantes, algún tipo de concurso de talentos. 

Ron y Hermione estaban actuando como representantes de los estudiantes en una manera extraña y nadie se opuso a esto. Una de sus preocupaciones era la desconfianza entre las distintas casas y escuelas. Habían conseguido evitar que los Gryffindor hicieran bromas a las otras casas o provocaran a los Slytherin. Todos los demás prefectos habían hecho lo mismo, incluso los de Slytherin (Blaise Zabini y Frederik Million) había funcionado bastante bien. Las tensiones se habían calmado un poco pero no la desconfianza. Los únicos que rehusaban a someterse eran Malfoy y su banda de futuros mortifagos. Pero viendo que la mayoría de los Slytherin apoyaban las decisiones tomadas por sus prefectos, la opinión hacia Slytherin había cambiado un poco. La mayoría de aquellos apoyando al Señor Oscuro habían sido sacados de la escuela por sus padres. 

Después de la toma de Durmstrang la mayoría de los estudiantes supervivientes habían venido a Hogwarts que había sido ampliada para ellos. Después de oír lo del sitio de Beauxbatons, los profesores habían decidido intentar evacuar la escuela francesa. La solución había sido encontrada por los cuadros. 

De hecho habían sido testigos de la construcción de Hogwarts y sabían la mayoría de sus secretos entre ellos la existencia de una conexión entre las diferentes escuelas europeas. 

El castillo fue entonces registrado para buscar esta conexión sin éxito. Finalmente, Dumbledore decidió bajar las barreras mágicas de la escuela durante unas horas para buscar el castillo con métodos mágicos en su propia estructura mágica. Mientras lo buscaba, los profesores, ayudados por los estudiantes de quinto a séptimo curso tuvieron que luchar con un pequeño grupo de mortifagos. 

Le llevo a Dumbledore cuatro horas encontrarlo y volver a colocar las barreras. 

Cuando las otras escuelas habían sido construidas, los magos de esa época todavía sabían como crear portales mágicos. El portal que llevaba a Beauxbatons era una pared en la que había sido tallado un cielo nocturno con un griffon (el ancestro del grifo) volando. Para abrirse necesitaba ser activado en ambos lados con el colgante que se le daba a cada Director cuando tomaba su cargo en la escuela. 

Madame Máxime fue avisada por Hagrid quien rehusó decir como, diciendo que estaba reservado a gigantes y solo a gigantes. 

Finalmente el portal fue abierto. Lentamente la escuela fue evacuada de todos sus habitantes y cosas de valor. Antes de marcharse, Madame Máxime programo el portal de su lado para que se cerrara una hora después de su partida. Funciono bien. 

Lamentablemente, la escuela francesa había sufrido bastantes perdidas. Durante la búsqueda y la evacuación el Ejercito Oscuro había continuado lanzando ataque tras ataque contra la escuela. Cuarenta estudiantes fueron asesinados así como tres miembros del profesorado. 

Hogwarts también albergaba la Orden del Fénix. La mayoría de las familias de los estudiantes habían sido escondidas con Fidelius u otros métodos para garantizar su seguridad. 

Las clases estaban ahora completamente orientadas hacia Defensa, Duelos o lidiar con situaciones de lucha. 

Hermione no había abandonado su búsqueda sobre los robos al principio del segundo Alzamiento de Voldemort. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada significativo. El desliz de Hagrid sobre el mago que había robado algunas de las mismas cosas no había ayudado mucho. Pero no había abandonado. Había formado un grupo de estudiantes igualmente interesados y habían estado buscando desde entonces. Había conseguido incluso acceso a la Sección Restringida. Viendo el entusiasmo de los estudiantes, ella, con el apoyo de los prefectos había preguntado a Dumbledore si podían organizar grupos para ayudar en la guerra, argumentando que los estudiantes se estaban sintiendo inútiles, algo que no era bueno para la moral. 

El Director había estado de acuerdo y se habían formado grupos rápidamente sobre los intereses y habilidades de los estudiantes. Había ahora un grupo de Pociones que preparaban pociones, drogas para los sanadores, pero también venenos y pociones o para ataques o espionaje. Otro trabajaba con plantas, colocando defensas naturales, extrayendo ingredientes para pociones. Se habían creado varios para búsquedas en distintos campos. 

Además se habían creado sesiones para aquellos interesados en ganar mas practica o conocimientos. Se había abierto una nueva clase: Defensa Física. 

Mientras los jedes de las Casas (Dan Jenkins, el profesor de Defensa Física había tomado temporalmente el liderazgo de la Casa de Slytherin) entraron en el Comedor los prefectos se fueron marchando. Los otros estudiantes estaban en sus salas comunes ya que ahora estaba prohibido dejarlas después de las diez de la noche y era casi medianoche. 

Escoltaron a sus prefectos a sus habitaciones. Ron, Hermione y los otros prefectos de Gryffindor miraron a McGonagall extrañados. Su profesora parecía bastante apenada. Entraron en la torre y reunieron a todo el mundo a pesar de la hora. 

"Gryffindor, es mi deber informaros de la destrucción de Beauxbatons. Provocamos la implosión de la escuela mientras un gran parte de las fuerzas de Quienes-Vosotros-Sabéis estaban dentro, perdió cerca de un tercio de su ejercito" 

Gritos de alegría resonaron en la torre, rápidamente sofocados por la cara severa de la profesora de Transfiguración. 

"Voldemort se retiro. Él, con su circulo más cercano, fue a la calle Haphazard. La mayoría de sus habitantes fueron torturados y asesinados" 

Surgieron gritos sofocados ya que varios de los estudiantes tenían familiares en Haphazard. 

"Estoy siempre dispuesta si queréis hablar" añadió la Profesora antes de irse, sin saber exactamente que hacer y preocupada por la situación. 

Ningún estudiante durmió bien aquella noche. 

Al día siguiente, tan pronto como pudo, Hermione corrió a la Biblioteca. Se sumergió en los libros, determinada a encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Camino a través de las estanterías de la Sección Restringida, mirando el titulo de los libros, y cogiendo unos pocos en su camino. Mientras alcanzaba el final de las estanterías y se dirigía de vuelta a su mesa de siempre, un librito marrón llamo su atención. Lo cogió y lo coloco al final de su montón. 

Horas mas tarde lo abrió, bastante enfurecida por su falta de resultados. 

Limpio la tapa que no tenia titulo. 

Abriéndolo, vio una escritura borrosa 

"Diario de Wlad Gildren" 

Encogiéndose de hombros, paso las paginas ojeándolas. Estaba apunto de cerrarlo cuando una anotación le llamo la atención. 

"_Hoy, conocí a Olven. No puedo creer lo que me enseño. El poder que contiene es inimaginable. Me persuadió. Ningún Mago Blanco podría tener un cuarto del poder que me ha demostrado. Esto lo demuestra, el verdadero poder reside en la Magia Negra y me convertiré en el mejor Mago Oscuro que haya existido. Todo el mundo me conocerá no como el bueno y amable Wlad, si no como Grindelwald. Me temerán. Lo juro" _

¡Este era el diario de Grindelwald! Hermione estuvo tentada de ir a Dumbledore inmediatamente pero gano su curiosidad y continuo con su lectura. Cuando alcanzo la ultima anotación del diario su cara estaba cenicienta. 

Cerro el libro bruscamente, reunió sus cosas y corrió a la oficina de Dumbledore 

La ultima anotación resonando en sus oídos. 

"_He reunido casi todos los artículos, tengo el diario de Djaira, abriré las Puertas pronto. ¿Lo crees? Te he hablado sobre ese mago blanco Dumbledore. Se esta haciendo bastante poderoso pero una vez que el ritual haya sido completado no tendrá poder. Conseguiré el objetivo más grande de todos los Magos Oscuros: ¡Abrir las Puertas del Infierno!" _

O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O 

Ale ya termine. El siguiente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora. Me voy de vacaciones dentro de 15 días pero intentare tenerlo antes de irme. 

Ahora reviews 

**MORYN:** Me alegro que te guste verme de nuevo por aquí :P 

**ADRY:** XDD yo también quiero ver la cara de chasco de esos idiotas. Naia parece que te oyó porque puso un nuevo capitulo el viernes :P 

**JOYCE GRANGER:** XDDDDD eres una impaciente, solo has aguantado semana y media. La verdad es que cuando me escribiste el 2º review ya tenia este capitulo casi terminado. Lo habría subido antes pero no estuve en casa ^O^. No sé cuando Harry volverá a Hogwarts pero yo diría que faltan al menos 5 capítulos todavía. A mi también me gustaría saber que pasara cuando vuelva pero Naia aun no llego allí y tb quisiera saber que pasara con Teneb cuando vuelva al mundo de los elfos. *Suspiro * Me encanta Teneb XDDD creo que voy a formar su club de fans :P 

**KATHY:** XDDD tranquila que ya escribió otro. Es que la autora ha estado muy ocupada. XDD yo también quisiera ver sus caras cuando vean al verdadero Harry y la de los idiotas que se quedan sin dragón XDD 

**BLACK_DRAGON:** Necrófago me suena a alguien que se come cadáveres, pregunte a un amigo mío y me dijo que se dice Necromantico pero gracias de todas formas. 

**ALEXXX:** Gracias!!! Me voy a poner colorada! Muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad 

**MARIO REDING**: La explicación a porque he tardado tanto en traducir este capitulo es sencilla: La Orden del Fénix. Estoy en el grupo que se esta dedicando a traducir el libro y ponerlo aquí en ff.net y tengo que dividir el tiempo entre ambas traducciones. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento si necesito ayuda te lo diré. 

Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia, seguire traduciendo y ya sabes joyce si tardo mucho dejame review :P 

Besos 

Estrella de la Tarde 


	14. La Ceremonia, el comienzo

Es la tercera vez que subo este capitulo -.-, a ver si a la tercera va la vencida.

Bueno ya sabéis que no me pertenece nada. Cualquier comentario mío va detrás de una N/T, los comentarios de la autora detrás de N/A. Disfrutad del capitulo a mi me encanta ^^

Capitulo Trece 

Los Daryns se reunieron para la primera prueba, la de seguir el rastro. Estaban todos cegados. Harry oyó varios sonidos fuertes alrededor de el y fue bruscamente cogido y empujado sobre algo. Por los movimientos, el aleteo y el aire a su alrededor, dedujo que estaba encima de un dragón.

Finalmente, fue empujado y solo por pura suerte y el entrenamiento de Arxeren evitaron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

'Debes volver a la Guarida y traer el pelo de un zorro'

Oyó al jinete despegar antes de que pudiera hacerle una pregunta. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry intento averiguar donde estaba.

'¡Que majos! ¡No podían haberme llevado mas lejos!'

Estaba en las profundidades del Ysarg, el bosque que estaba situado a unos pocos kilómetros de los cuarteles. Sabia por experiencia propia que esto eran los limites del área de las pruebas.

'Bueno, a encontrar un zorro'

Camino hacia la Guarida, buscando alrededor rastros de pequeños animales. Ignoro varios rastros, la mayoría de los cuales habían sido falseados o hechos por otras bestias.

Finalmente, vio lo que estaba buscando: el rastro borroso de una pata y huesos de roedor. Sonriendo miro con cuidado y vio el rastro. Con cuidado de no hacer ni un sonido, lo siguió y encontró un agujero en la base de un árbol, escondido entre sus raíces. Harry se aproximo, escuchando atento las señales de la presencia de zorros. Ningún sonido, frunciendo el ceño Harry se arrodillo al lado del agujero. El olor de cadáveres llego a su nariz. Mordiéndose el labio, miro alrededor, intentando encontrar algo con lo que cavar. Un trozo de corteza de árbol llamo su atención y segundos mas tarde estaba cavando en el agujero, agrandándolo. Al final encontró los cuerpos de cuatro jóvenes zorros de uno o dos meses de edad. Por sus heridas podía decir que un carnívoro pequeño los había matado. Estaba apunto de enterrarlos, cuando un pequeño grito le paro. Apartando los cuerpos, descubrió uno de ellos y se dio cuenta que el pequeño animal aun estaba respirando. Puso una mano sobre las profundas heridas y la sangre seca. Un brillo dorado claro apareció y se difumino lentamente, curando al zorro. Afortunadamente no eran demasiado complejos. Harry entonces continuó su camino llevando la pequeña bestia en telas que había conjurado. Mientras le lanzaba una ultima mirada, el animal le lamió el dedo, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Usando el sol, se dirigió rápidamente de vuelta a los cuarteles. Cuando llego vio que Teneb y otros cuatro elfos ya estaban allí. Los otros jinetes se quedaron en silencio, un poco sorprendidos, pero después continuaron hablando. Harry sonrió con sorna, si esto les había silenciado durante unos pocos segundos, que harían durante las pruebas de lucha. Algunos animaron a algunos de los Daryn.

Lienhor se aproximo a el, su cara ceñuda.

'Muestrame el pelo que encontraste, si encontraste alguno' ladro, con una sonrisa socarrona, como si estuviera esperando que Harry hubiera fallado su prueba.

Devolviendo la sonrisa socarrona, Harry, cogió un pelo naranja de la capa y se lo entrego al maestro, que ahora parecía como si hubiera tragado limones amargos. Obligado por su promesa como profesor, no podía mentir durante la ceremonia. El castigo era demasiado grande comparado con su deseo de humillar a Harry.

Asintió secamente, furioso de tener que confirmar su éxito.

El joven mago camino hacia Teneb.

'¿Conoces algún sitio tranquilo?'

'Sí, ¿Por que?'

'Mira' apartando la tela le mostró el zorrito dormido 'Los otros estaban muertos y no vi a los padres'

'Ponlo en mi habitación, nos dieron una para poner las cosas' dijo con cara de disculpa.

'Gracias. ¿Donde esta?'

'Cerca del establo de Myst'

Harry se marcho y volvió unos minutos mas tarde sin su carga.

'Le deje algo de comer y beber por si se despierta'

'Hiciste bien trayéndotelo, no hubiera sobrevivido'

El adolescente moreno se encogió de hombros.

'No podía dejarle morir. De todas formas ¿Que es lo próximo?'

'Tiro con arco, creo'

'¡Genial!' el sarcasmo era audible 'Al menos me librare de esto ¿Como quedaste?'

"Tercero creo"

Edevia había estado preparando las dianas mientras el resto de Daryns llegaban y les hizo señas para que se acercaran a ella.

"Bueno, ahora vuestro nuevo desafío. Acertar tantas dianas como podáis, para aquellos que podáis" dijo la ultima parte mirando a Harry.

Harry miro a las dianas, sabiendo que este seria su peor rato.

Media hora mas tarde, desvaneció su arco a su escondrijo, suspirando. Como era de esperar, no lo había hecho muy bien, pero había conseguido no terminar el ultimo. Sus capacidades para tirar cuchillos no eran tan abismales como las de tiro con arco. Por otra parte, Teneb estaba bastante contento, había conseguido terminar entre los tres primeros puestos. Ambos habían puesto una ilusión en ellos, para esconder sus verdaderas armas. Tenían que acertar a las dianas que se iban alejando más y más. Pasada una cierta distancia, empezaban a moverse más y más rápido. Había visto las caras de desdén de los otros, sus sonrisas socarronas, oído la risa de los Daryns y los jinetes, sus burlas. No dijo nada, solo sonrió sombriamente, no sabrían que les había dado.

Las dianas fueron retiradas y apareció una carrera de obstáculos. Cada obstáculo estaba hecho al menos de un elemento.

Lienhor les miro.

"Llamad a vuestros caballos, tendréis que hacer este circuito, y seréis cronometrados" Señalo el cronometro mágico que había aparecido encima del circuito.

Inmediatamente se oyeron varios silbidos y entonces los caballos irrumpieron galopando en la pista, parándose delante de sus jinetes. Myst fue el ultimo en venir.

Con una sonrisa, Harry vio como Lienhor se le aproximaba llevando un viejo caballo que parecía cansado, el cual parecía tener problemas para trotar. "Bueno, como tu no tienes caballo, he pensado que este se adaptaría a tus... hum... debería decir "particulares" habilidades"

El sarcasmo era evidente y Harry ignoro los aullidos de risa de los espectadores.

"Bueno, gracias, maestro Lienhor" el sarcasmo puesto en la sola palabra "maestro" habría sido suficiente para avergonzar a Snape, "pero tengo mi propio caballo"

"¿Si? Bueno en ese caso muéstranos que montaras. ¿Un perro quizás? ¿O un caracol?"

La amplia sonrisa socarrona de Harry fue su única respuesta mientras el chico silbaba agudamente.

Un minuto mas tarde, un enorme semental negro se paro cerca de el.

Harry le acaricio, antes de subirse a su espalda con un movimiento grácil y fluido.

"Espero que no te importe. Estabas tan ocupado que se te olvido dejarme elegir uno"

La mandíbula de Lienhor estaba en el suelo como la de todo el mundo excepto Teneb quien parecía bastante contento de ver su asombro.

"¡P-Pero, e-ese es Shadow!"

"Diez puntos para ti, ¿Ahora que hay de esta carrera?"

Recobrando su ánimo brevemente, señalo a Arnelle que comenzara.

Uno a uno, fueron a través del circuito, que parecía cambiar cada vez. Unos pocos no lo terminaron, al caerse de sus monturas o quedar inconscientes. Otros lo terminaron bastante heridos.

Teneb lo bordo. Lo hizo sin un arañazo y su semental no estaba respirando tan fuerte como los otros. El entrenamiento había probado ser útil. Harry sonrió mientras se ponía en posición, apenas consciente de que todos los ojos estaban fijos en el.

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo  
  


Mientras una luz roja surgió en el aire, se apoyo sobre el cuello de Shadow. El semental salio disparado hacia el primer obstáculo, un slalom de fuego. Siguiendo los movimientos de su caballo como si estuviera pegado a su lomo, Harry solo tuvo que dirigirlo, confiando en los instintos de su montura. La segunda parte eran varios obstáculos naturales, como troncos de árboles, ríos falsos, agujeros, vallas. Ninguno de ellos fue un problema para el caballo que literalmente voló sobre ellos. Una especie de cañón apareció entonces: mientras Harry entraba en el, tuvo que hacer una finta rápidamente a la derecha para evitar una roca. La parte restante de cruzar el cañón la paso esquivando rocas. Harry finalmente alcanzo la línea final, un momento mas tarde, después de encuentros con flechas, muñecos que giraban portando varias armas; desde espadas a martillos a cadenas terminadas en bolas con pinchos.

Acaricio a Shadow otra vez, dándole las gracias y elogiándole. Intentando esconder su sonrisa a los atónitos jinetes. Miro al cronometro y su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia. Cuando vio que había batido el tiempo de Opheria, aunque ella fuera el mejor jinete que Lienhor había visto en años. Le colocaba en primer lugar, Opheria segunda y Teneb tercero.

"¿Como lo hiciste, humano?" el ladrido de Lienhor devolvió a todo el mundo a la realidad.

"Con entrenamiento y un buen profesor" Con eso Harry desmonto y comenzó a conjurar agua para su semental, antes de comprobar si tenia heridas.

"¿Que le hiciste, tu pequeño..." Lienhor le había agarrado bruscamente por el cuello de la túnica, pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Shadow le piso con fuerza el pie. Grito, muy alto y de forma realmente femenina.

"Oh, lo siento, se me olvido decírtelo. Es bastante protector conmigo, pero ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

Lienhor estaba demasiado ocupado dando saltitos sobre su pie bueno mientras se curaba el otro como para contestar. Teneb sofoco una sonrisa, la vista era bastante hilariante. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Kobalt también sonriendo ligeramente.

Antes de que el maestro de equitación pudiera ponerse en ridículo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, un Elemental alto, Kassim, llego ante ellos.

"¡Daryns! Aquellos que hayan sido agraciados con el control de los elementos que den un paso adelante"

Un grito de alegría surgió de las gradas. Las pruebas Elementales eran las primeras de la parte espectacular de la ceremonia, marcaban el inicio de las peleas.

Teneb estaba entre aquellos que tenían poderes elementales. había, además de los tres Elementales cuyos poderes eran parte de su patrimonio, Inir que tenia control sobre la tierra y Malisa que era una elemental del fuego como Harry.

Cuando Harry siguió a Teneb al sitio que Kassim había señalado, surgieron los susurros.

"¡Vuelve a tu sitio humano!" grito uno de los jinetes

"¡Si!"

Otros gritos siguieron bastante similares en sus contenidos.

Harry estaba enfadándose más según pasaban los minutos y vio que Teneb le miraba de reojo preocupado. Las personas con el don del Fuego tendían a tener temperamentos muy volátiles.

Finalmente, Kassim lanzo la última.

"El espectáculo que realizaste hace un minuto no te permite venir aquí. Los debiluchos no son permitidos aquí y los humanos de baja casta menos aun.

Esto lo hizo. Incluso Harry tenia sus límites y ellos los habían traspasado demasiado a menudo.

Empezó a sentir como su energía de fuego se descontrolaba. Intentando recuperar el control de su energía, incluso si sabia que era inútil, miro alrededor salvajemente buscando una diana que no le importara reducir a cenizas, algo que estaba tentando de hacer con el elfo delante de el.

Vio un montón de madera que quedaba del circuito.

Concentrándose en el, intentando ignorar la sensación ardiente de su cuerpo, dirigió la energía al montón que exploto en una llama enorme.

Respirando profundamente para calmarse, uso los trucos que Arxeren le había dado, en caso que algo de esto pasara. volvió sus brillantes ojos verdes a Kassim.

"Retira lo que has dicho" Las palabras fueron apenas susurradas, pero el poder detrás de esas palabras hizo que el jinete diera un paso atrás.

"Y-yo"

Enfurruñado y sacudiendo la cabeza Harry le ignoro y se unió a Teneb, sin ser consciente del silencio que había caído sobre la Guarida. podía oírse una mosca. Los elfos estaban mirando estupefactos a Harry como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Nadie pronuncio una palabra mientras los Daryns empezaron su prueba; convocarían bestias elementales que lucharían las unas con las otras.

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo  
  


Demenor miro estupefacto al joven que estaba al lado del hijo de Doryan. El chico tenía el don del fuego. ¿Por que no se le había dicho? Los jinetes con dones Elementales eran registrados, en particular los de fuego, debido a la influencia que tenia el elemento sobre ellos.

"Jeelesa, ¿Por que no me dijiste que tenia el don?" había intentado sonar tranquilo, pero un poco de preocupación había perforado su voz, si el humano no había sido propiamente entrenado, era una bomba andante, que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

"No lo sabíamos" la misma preocupación era perceptible en su voz.

Preocupado, Demenor volvió a mirar al adolescente moreno. Se había sorprendido tanto como todo el mundo al verle llegar a la Guarida en la sexta posición en la prueba de seguir el rastro. Pero rápidamente lo había ignorado como hecho de chiripa, al ver su débil puntuación en tiro con arco. Seguro no era el peor, pero había probado que los humanos no tenían lugar allí. Entonces había estado Shadow. Demenor y la mayoría de los jinetes habían abandonado la idea de ver al magnifico semental permitiendo que alguien le montara. había sido una lastima ya que Shadow era el resultado de un largo proceso de cría. Demenor miro alrededor, viendo su propio asombro reflejado en las caras de todo el mundo. Frunció el ceño, como podría nadie haber sabido de las habilidades del humano. Seguramente Effilin y los otros deben haberlo sabido y entrenado. Si, deben no haber querido molestarle, era eso. Demenor tenía fe en todos ellos, tenían que ser buenos profesores para haber conseguido moldear el esquelético chico humano en este fuerte adolescente. Pero entonces, ¿Por que estaban tan sorprendidos por esto? La cara atónita de sus caras confundía al líder de Los Señores de Dragones. Los susurros de asombro que llenaban las gradas le devolvieron a la realidad. Los Daryns habían empezado sus convocaciones.

A pesar del hecho de que los Elementales habían aprendido a controlar sus poderes desde su nacimiento, lucharían con los otros, incluso aunque tuvieran una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Ribor dio un paso adelante y alzo las manos, algo pareció venir de la tierra y lentamente apareció un gran Erumpent, hecho de rocas, enredaderas, madera. Era más grande que uno real y parecía bastante fuerte.

Fue entonces cuando Chrisianne se giro y tras mucho movimiento de brazos, se formo un pequeño tornado, que cambio a la forma de un Águila Gigante. Kobalt eligió la forma de un Runespoor. Su técnica no fue tan espectacular como la de los otros; presumir no era plato de su gusto.

Entonces fue el turno de los que tenían el don.

Inir, había elegido la forma de una hidra. Puso las palmas de sus manos hacia el suelo y empezaron a crecer enredaderas, formando una gran columna. Parecieron fundirse, lo único que quedaba de su presencia eran las hojas adornando el cuerpo de la criatura. Malisa había optado por un gran Grifo Dorado que formo de una gran llama. Fue entonces el turno de Teneb y Harry.

habían decidido convocar sus criaturas juntos.

Harry junto las manos, entonces las separo un poco revelando una pequeña bola rojiza, del tamaño de su puño. La bola se hizo más grande y cambio de color, ganando tonos escarlata y dorados. Los tonos dorados iban acompañados de tonos bronce que destelleaban. Con un suave empujón, se elevo en el aire. Teneb elevo su mano y un remolino de aire lo toco. Se encendió inmediatamente y los remolinos de fuego empezaron a cruzar el cielo, haciendo giros, dibujando complejos patrones. Los remolinos convergieron hacia la bola y se fundieron con ella, un aura blanca plateada rodeando el orbe. Las chispas habían formado una forma nublosa en el cielo, el orbe se alzo en el aire y las chispas parecieron morir. Entonces ocurrió una explosión. Fue insonora. Una onda roja teñida con dorado y plateado (N/A: Para aquellos que han visto la Comunidad del Anillo, es parecido a los fuegos artificiales que lanza Gandalf en el cumpleaños de Bilbo, el que forma un círculo blanco en el cielo antes de caer en el lago. Creo que es justo antes de que Merry y Pippin roben el cohete dragón) Mientras la onda se extendió, una figura apareció en el cielo, pequeñas líneas de fuego conectando puntos que habían sido las chispas, dibujando las formas de un magnifico reptil. Durante ese tiempo la onda se había condensado, y formado una flecha que estaba actualmente acelerando a través del cielo. A la flecha le empezaron a crecer alas, patas, cola y una cabeza reptiliana. Gritos ahogados surgieron de las gradas mientras los dos dragones planearon sobre la Guarida. Entonces el que se había formado de la onda voló hasta el que estaba hecho de puntos y le lanzo fuego. El fuego del que estaba hecho. Golpeo la figura de puntos que era el otro dragón que pareció ser engullido por una llama gigante. Finalmente las dos magnificas bestias volaron hasta el suelo y se colocaron cerca de Harry y Teneb: Dos dragones: uno hecho de puro fuego, el otro de aire.

Demenor así como los otros jinetes miraron estupefactos los convocados de los dos jóvenes. ¿Como demonios habían podido convocar esto?

Miraron maravillados mientras la primera pelea entre los diferentes animales convocados tenia lugar. La verdad sea dicha, no prestaron realmente atención a los otros, estaban mirando fijamente a los dos regios reptiles.

Harry peleo primero contra Ribor. Sabia por que le habían puesto contra el. Bien peleado, un duelo entre fuego y tierra seria ganado por tierra (N/T: Soy la única a la que esto le recuerda a los Pokemon??Lo siento no he podido evitarlo)

La pelea no duro mucho. A pesar del hecho de que Harry se había opuesto a un experimentado Elemental, su dragón aplasto al Erumpent.

Demenor no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la estrategia que el humano había desarrollado. Lo que Ribor había pasado por alto cuando había elegido el animal para su convocación fue que un Erumpent tiene un punto débil: entre su cuello y cabeza, había una pequeña articulación de carne tierna. aquí, la carne era remplazada por madera. además el tamaño de la criatura le restaba agilidad. El dragón de fuego solo tuvo que esquivar al convocado de Tierra, teniendo cuidado de evitar el cuerno, y golpear en este punto.

Segundos más tarde, el Erumpent había desaparecido.

La pelea de Teneb contra Malisa duro un poco mas, pero al final, Teneb la venció. Inir había ganado contra Chrisianne.

Permanecían en la pelea: Inir, Teneb, Harry y Kobalt.

Kassim dio un paso adelante, teniendo cuidado de poner bastante distancia entre el y Harry, incluso si dos personas del mismo elemento no se suponía que debieran pelear. Si lo hicieran, generalmente su elemento se volvería contra ellos y les golpearía, excepto si el usuario era lo suficientemente poderoso como para rechazar el rebote y desviarlo. Harry le levanto una ceja, claramente divertido por la reacción.

"A-Ahora será Inir contra Kobalt y Teneb contra el humano"

Harry estaba apunto de decirle que tenia un nombre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Saldría de aquí en unos tres días para nunca volver. No importaba si no sabían su nombre. Pero no contestaría a sus órdenes. después de todo ¿Por que debería? No se estaban dirigiendo a el, ¿verdad? Por lo que el sabia su nombre no era "Humano".

Dio un apretón de manos a Teneb, algo que no había hecho con Ribor.

"Que gane el mejor"

"Si, las restricciones de siempre"

"Como siempre"

Se aproximaron a sus criaturas y para asombro de todos montaron en ellas.

Inmediatamente Kassim se acerco a su lado, tartamudeando.

"No podéis montarlas, es imposible. Y va contra las reglas"

"Las Diez Reglas de los Dragones solo dicen que durante la ceremonia, cualquier forma de lucha esta permitida, siempre y cuando no arriesgue las vidas de los oponentes o de cualquier criatura viva envuelta en la pelea. No hay nada que prohíba a alguien montar en su convocado" recito Teneb

"¡¿P-Pero como?!"

Ignorándole los dos Daryns se lanzaron al aire y se pusieron cara a cara. habían luchado a menudo así. Aire no era bastante útil contra Fuego porque solo daba mas potencia a su poder. Por otra parte, Teneb podía fácilmente desviar de su blanco a un ataque de fuego. habían recurrido a estos métodos cuando peleaban con sus poderes elementales.

Sonriendo, Harry alzo su brazo y lo dejo caer, señalando el comienzo de la pelea.

Para los espectadores que les estaban mirando, con la boca abierta, parecía mas una exhibición que una pelea, parecía que estaban disfrutando esto un montón. Estaban ejecutando una serie de acrobacias, apenas evitando la colisión unas cuantas veces. Un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios cuando Harry bajo en picado, seguido por Teneb.

Es como el Quidditch. Es como el Quidditch. Es como el Quidditch. Es como ¡AHORA!

Harry se apoyo en el lado derecho de su dragón de fuego que rodó como un tonel antes de elevarse en el aire. A la vez, Harry había lanzado un ataque detrás de el. El aire movido por su bajada en picado lo conduciría, creando una columna de fuego de la que Teneb no seria capaz de escapar. Pero Harry no perdió su concentración y se mantuvo alerta, algo que le permitió escapar apenas de una serie de cuchillas de aire lanzadas desde su izquierda. "¡Bien hecho!"

"El tuyo también fue bueno" contesto Teneb

"Gracias. ¿Has terminado con el calentamiento?"

"Preparado cuando tu lo estés"

"Entonces vamos"

Se elevaron en el aire como dos flechas.

La pelea se hizo mas caldeada, intercambiaban golpe tras golpe. El dragón de Teneb, creo un tornado enorme, convoco una densa niebla, escondiéndole detrás.

Era tan densa que incluso amortiguaba los sonidos.

Abrió su mente, agudizando sus sentidos, esperando las más pequeñas pistas de la presencia de Teneb. Sabia que si intentaba escapar de la niebla, le seguiría, haciéndose mas densa alrededor de el hasta el punto en que le seria difícil respirar. sonrió socarronamente, había estado seguro que Teneb usaría este movimiento y había pensado en un contraataque. Reuniendo sus poderes, los uso para tejer una red como una especie de protección a su alrededor, como una segunda piel. Su sonrisa se hizo mas evidente: realmente esperaba que Teneb hubiera pensado en erigir un escudo a su alrededor. Le iba a doler.

Poniendo la mano en la cabeza del animal de su elemento dio su orden. Respirando profundamente se preparo mientras el dragón abría su boca y liberaba enormes lenguas de fuego. Inmediatamente el aire alrededor de el se incendio. Normalmente, una verdadera niebla, al estar compuesta de agua, no habría conducido el fuego, pero Teneb la había hecho de manera que cualquier tentativa de Harry de usar fuego en la niebla terminaría con el joven mago en una nube de su propio fuego

Harry obligo al fuego de alrededor a apoyarlo, mientras sentía a su dragón fusionarse con las llamas a su alrededor. sonrió, ¡Esto incrementaría el poder de su criatura!

Mientras se estaba concentrando en obligar al elemento salvaje a recuperar su forma reptiliana, olvido vigilar su espalda, algo que demostró ser un error fatal.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un remolino de viento le cogió y le lanzo al aire. Estaba a cerca de doscientos metros de altura y estaba cayendo directo al suelo, sin paracaídas. Obligándose a calmarse algo que estaba probando ser difícil ya que estaba viendo el suelo acercarse más y más, llamo a su criatura. Estaba a ochenta metros de altura, setenta, sesenta, cincuenta, cuarenta, treinta. Cerro los ojos imaginándose lo que quedaría de el, un Harry aplastado, no una imagen muy bonita he de decir.

De repente sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió a su dragón justo encima de el. Diez metros justo antes de que diera con el suelo se encontró seguro en la espalda de su dragón de fuego quien barrio la hierba, dejando un rastro quemado detrás de el.

"Esto es la guerra" murmuro. Miro al dragón de Teneb. Sabia por pasadas experiencias que la criatura no se prendería, también podía ver que Teneb había sufrido un poco por su movimiento y que estaba curando sus quemaduras. Pero. ¡Si!

Se aproximo a su oponente y espero a la abertura correcta.

Finalmente llego: Teneb bajo en picado hasta el, obligando a su dragón a expulsar un viento de tormenta. Esto es lo que Harry había estado esperando. Puso todo el poder de su criatura en la onda explosiva de la llama que expulso. Los dos ataques conectaron. Como Harry esperaba, el aire no condujo el fuego, ya que Teneb debía haberlo protegido, pero servia para su plan. Por una vez pareció un punto muerto pero lentamente, el fuego sobrepaso al aire.

Entonces fue muy rápido, la onda explosiva llego a la boca del dragón de aire y ocurrió. Teneb apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlo antes de ser lanzado cuando su criatura implosionó debajo de el. Si no hubiera estado cayendo, Teneb habría suspirado de frustración. Pero primero tenia que evitar convertirse en tortita a la Teneb.

Concentrándose en el aire de alrededor, freno su caída. oyó un descenso en picado alrededor de el y sintió como le cogían.

"¿Cual es la puntuación ahora?" sabia que no le gustaría la respuesta pero tenia curiosidad.

"Doce a dos ganando yo"

"Aun estoy seguro de que haces trampas"

"Mi querido Teneb, se llama habilidad"

Teneb estaba sorprendido por el humor en el tono de Harry. El adolescente raramente dejaba caer su mascara y dejar que se mostrara su diversión. No le había visto tan alegre antes. Decidiendo no ahondar en esto dio un apretón de manos a Harry.

"¡Oh! Y gracias por cogerme"

"De nada"

Para el momento que habían terminado, habían llegado al suelo y saltado.

Atónito por esta exhibición, Kassim hizo señas aturdido a Inir y Kobalt para que comenzaran la pelea. Pero si un jinete hubiera preguntado que paso durante su pelea habrían sido incapaces de contestarle. Sus mentes aun estaban intentando aceptar el hecho de que un humano había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para convocar un animal elemental e incluso montarlo. Al final, gano Kobalt.

La pelea entre Harry y Kobalt no duro mucho. Mientras la hidra de agua tenía ventaja, el dragón de Harry consiguió lanzar fuego tan caliente que el agua se evaporo.

Para entonces, los espectadores se habían recobrado y estaban hablando en acallados susurros entre ellos. Demenor estaba mirando fijamente al adolescente moreno. ¡Por que no había sido avisado! Tan ridículo como pudiera parecer, tenía poder, podía ser útil. Iba a tener una charla con los maestros.

Miro a los Daryns que estaban siendo azuzados por Effilin y Sarwin para la última y más espectacular prueba de la ceremonia: Los Duelos. Todo estaba permitido, las únicas dos cosas prohibidas eran el uso de ataques letales o elementales.

Se dio diez minutos a los Daryns para calentar. Todo el mundo vio el aire alrededor de Teneb y Harry brillar y entonces desaparecieron.

Inmediatamente comenzaron conversaciones en voz alta. La mayoría de los jinetes estaban intentando llegar a uno de los maestros y preguntarles que había pasado. Demenor no tomo parte en estas conversaciones. El era también un elemental aire, podía sentir que los dos jóvenes estaban aun ahí, solo que escondidos. Apoyando su espalda en la silla, cruzo los brazos y espero al resto de la ceremonia

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo  
  


Los Daryns estaban calentando, bueno algunos solo estaban girando sus armas y hablando, otros estaban estirando antes de trabajar con sus manipulaciones de armas.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Teneb también estaban practicando. Estaban ejecutando su Baile de las Espadas una vez y otra vez, acelerando hasta el punto donde casi podías ver un oponente invisible, antes de frenar.

"¿Preparado para sorprenderles hasta la muerte?"

"¿No hemos hecho eso ya?" Teneb estaba bastante divertido por el humor alegre de Harry, suponía que la perspectiva de vengarse era la causa de este repentino estallido de alegría. sonrió.

"Vamos"

Agitando su mano hacia sus armas, quito el hechizo de disfraz, dejando al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza. Entonces retiro la cortina de aire que había colocado alrededor de ellos, protegiéndoles de ojos entrometidos.

Caminaron hasta los otros y esperaron el nombre de su oponente.

Effilin les sonrió con sorna, así como Sarwin, aparentemente estaban orgullosos de lo que habían planeado. Los duelos tendrían lugar como sigue:

Xjahl vs. Inir  
  
Vlad vs. Malisa  
  
Kobalt vs. Chrisianne  
  
Teneb vs. Ribor  
  
Opheria vs. Arnelle  
  
Garth vs. Harry  
  


La primera ronda seria solo Combate Físico; la segunda solo permitiría el uso de la Magia. La última consistía en combate físico y mágico.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa socarrona, sabia muy bien porque le habían puesto con Garth primero. El joven Magis era un luchador muy bueno y nada mas positivo podía decirse de el. Effilin quería humillarle, Harry lo sabía. también sabia que alguien caería en los pozos de la humillación una vez esto hubiera terminado, pero no seria quien todo el mundo pensaba que seria.

Las primeras peleas fueron bien, Teneb se contuvo, no queriendo presumir de sus habilidades todavía. Las estaba reservando para luego. Inir, Malisa, Teneb y Opheria fueron los ganadores. Mientras Harry y Garth se colocaban en posición todo el mundo se giro a mirarlos. Normalmente, nadie hubiera prestado atención a una pelea con el humano, pero después de lo que habían visto unos minutos antes, estaban preguntándose que pasaría ahora.

Harry levanto su espada que brillo en la luz de la tarde. Effilin frunció el ceño mientras le miraba. Su postura era perfecta, su equilibrio también. Y su espada habría puesto a cualquier luchador verde de envidia. había algo definitivamente mal con ese debilucho.

A su señal, Garth se lanzo hacia Harry, defendiéndose y lanzando una pequeña hoja. Sin esfuerzo, Harry se aparto a un lado y perezosamente desvió la hoja con su espada.

"¿Seguramente puedes hacerlo mejor que eso?" Harry estaba despreciando al Magis.

El otro apretó los dientes y lanzo una serie de ataques, respaldados por algunas patadas. Harry esquivo alguno de ellos, paro algunos de los golpes, devolvió otros, todo en una manera grácil que hacia parecer que era fácil.

"¡Vamos! ¡Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor!" Harry apenas había tenido tiempo de parar la espada de su oponente que iba directa a su cabeza, mientras lo hacia, registro un movimiento del aire a su derecha. Dejándose caer al suelo, apenas evito los dardos que el otro le había lanzado.

Si quería jugar de esta manera, entonces Harry le mostraría que podía hacer un maestro en este juego. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, comprobando sus armas escondidas y examinando a su oponente. El Daryn tenía una daga en su costado, y por el bulto que Harry podía ver, un cuchillo en cada antebrazo. Los anillos y brazaletes con pinchos debían contener dardos. Habiendo tenido todo esto en cuenta, preparo sus acciones.

"¿Que humano. Asustado? Huir de mi no te hará ganar esto. Cobarde"

Harry rehusó morder el anzuelo y controlo su movimiento.

"¿Entonces por que no puedes cogerme? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti?" podía ver que sus burlas estaban enfadando al otro "¿O eres demasiado lento para mantener el ritmo?"

Harry quiso sonreír cuando vio que Garth le atacaba. Tan fácil de hacer explotar.

Sujetando su espada con la mano derecha, bloqueo el tajo del arma del otro. Sacando un dardo de su cinturón se lo lanzo, golpeándole en el cuello. Hora de un poco de diversión. El dardo contenía una sustancia alucinógena que se activaría en tres, dos, uno. Garth dio un traspié y se cayó de espaldas. Se puso de pie con dificultad y miro salvajemente alrededor antes de correr hacia su derecha, directamente hacia un árbol, durante los tres minutos siguientes, corrió alrededor, girando su espada como loco, golpeando enemigos invisibles, cayéndose unas cuantas veces, la mayoría de ellas con un poco de ayuda de Harry. Finalmente se paso, dejando a un Garth dolorido de pie y desorientado. Cegado por la ira, Garth se acerco hacia el. Harry dio un paso a su derecha, estiro la pierna e hizo tropezar al otro chico con éxito, mientras atacaba con su cuchillo, cortándole el cinturón que había sido la única cosa que sujetaba sus pantalones. El Magis, de pie solo en ropa interior, había alcanzado ahora un extraño tono de púrpura, mezclado con un profundo color rojo. Lanzo un ataque después de extirparse de sus pantalones: no podía usar magia para repararlos y tendría que terminar la pelea en ropa interior. Estaba haciendo movimientos furiosos, mientras sacaba su daga y se preparaba para atacar a Harry por la espalda. Pero Harry le había visto y si había alguna cosa que odiaba era esta. Haciendo un salto mortal sobre Garth, le quito su daga y consiguió golpear al chico detrás de su cabeza mientras terminaba el salto. Cayendo de cara, Garth consiguió rodar y por algún milagro volver a ponerse de pie. Girando sobre si mismo, intentando ponerse de cara a Harry, pero el joven adolescente había sido demasiado rápido y ya estaba a su derecha, mandándole una magnifica patada a la cara. El joven, sin equilibrio y sorprendido por la fuerza detrás del golpe, se tambaleo pero consiguió quedarse de pie y golpear a Harry. Durante el siguiente minuto, los espectadores solo pudieron ver un borrón metálico mientras Harry obligaba a Garth a retroceder. Finalmente con un gran tajo y un rápido giro de sus dagas, cogió la espada del otro y golpeo a su adversario. Segundos más tarde, un clang resonó a lo largo del estadio.

Garth estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un corte en su mejilla izquierda, su espada metros mas allá y la espada de Harry apuntando a su garganta.

"¿Te rindes?"

Permaneciendo callado, Garth se movió bajo la espada de Harry, intentando sacar su otra daga.

"Si estas buscando esto, me tome la libertad de liberarte de su peso" dijo Harry, con una sonrisa socarrona que hubiera enorgullecido a la de Snape.

Blanco, Garth miro al joven humano que estaba sujetando sus dos cuchillos y su daga en la mano derecha.

"Y olvídate de usar tus dardos, lo lamentarías"

Garth continuó revolviéndose. Hartándose de el; Harry incremento la presión en su garganta.

"¿Abandonas?"

Agitando lentamente su cabeza, Garth mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Harry. El joven adolescente estaba un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de odio que vio en sus ojos, después de todo lo que le había hecho al Magis no era ni la décima parte de lo que el había tenido que soportar.

Enfundo su espada y sin ninguna palabra lanzo a su oponente sus armas, antes de caminar hasta Teneb, sin una ultima mirada a su oponente.

Effilin estaba ahora de un encantador tono escarlata. De verdad, debería tomar algunas clases para aprender a controlar su ira. Pero Sarwin no había perdido su apariencia engreída.

"Buena pelea Harry"

"La tuya también. La venganza es en verdad un plato que se sirve mejor frío. ¿Hiciste fotos?"

"Por supuesto, ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías darme algunas copias?"

Esto mando a los dos jóvenes a un ataque de risa.

"Claro"

En este momento, Sarwin se aproximo. "Los ganadores lucharan ahora, solo la Magia es permitida en estos duelos". Entonces anuncio los duelos.

Inir vs. Vlad  
  
Kobalt vs. Teneb  
  
Opheria vs. Harry

Las peleas de Inir y Teneb fueron rápidas. Inir, aunque no era un luchador experto era un maestro en cuanto se refería a Magia y normalmente prefería esta forma de luchar. Vlad no tuvo oportunidad. Ni tampoco Kobalt. En cuestión de cinco minutos, el joven Elemental estaba atado y amordazado, y por tanto obligado a retirarse de la pelea.

Era entonces la hora de que Harry y Opheria lucharan.

Viendo la expresión aprensiva en la cara de la Magis, Harry decidió terminar esto rápido, después de todo, Opheria había sido una de los pocos que no había abandonado completamente a Teneb.

A la señal de Sarwin, disparo un potente encantamiento desarmador pero casi fue cogido con la guardia baja cuando reboto en el escudo de Opheria y voló de vuelta hacia el.

había erigido el Escudo Escama. Evitaba que cualquier hechizo, aparte de las Imperdonables, entrara, pero también saliera. Mientras estuviera en el escudo, Opheria no podía hacerle nada y el a ella tampoco.

Esto seria un pequeño reto, tenia que hacer que bajara su escudo, no había otro modo, bueno, no otro modo legal. Rodeándola, probó sus defensas, solo para conseguir que sus hechizos rebotaran. Sabía que ella estaba esperando que se cansara antes de bajarlo. Tenia que tener puesto un dispositivo de control.

Examinándola, encontró lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño reflejo en su ojo derecho. Llevaba lentillas mágicas. Harry estaba agradecido de haber escondido su verdadero nivel mágico. Arxeren le había dicho como modificar su aura. Era demasiado perceptible por su fuerza y apariencia. Era blanca con vetas de los colores del arco iris y metálicas: doradas, plateadas, cobrizas, bronce, platinas. Aunque su guardián no le dijo por que.

había elegido exponer un aura verde bosque que significaba que tenía un nivel medio. Lentamente, poco a poco, hizo que su aura cambiara a un gris claro mientras lanzaba embrujos a su escudo. Eran bastante espectaculares pero no poderosos o agotadores, y se usaban normalmente para espectáculos... Pudo ver su sonrisa mientras veía su aura apagándose. Estaba cayendo en el truco, como la mayoría de los jinetes: muchos habían empezado a animarla, obviamente equipados con el mismo dispositivo que ella. Decidiendo llevar su actuación hasta el final, empezó a jadear. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que la sonrisa de Sarwin había titubeado. así que el profesor había sentido lo que estaba haciendo y visto a través de su farsa. Se permitió sonreír socarrón al elfo, y fue recompensado con una mirada fulminante. Inclino su cabeza un poco en una parodia de saludo antes de manipular su aura una última vez, llevándola a un color gris oscuro que normalmente mostraba agotamiento. Los gritos de alegría se hicieron mas altos, y como había pensado. Opheria bajo su escudo. Desde ahí, las cosas fueron rápidas. Harry dejo a su aura llamear a un nivel rojo que normalmente estaba asociado con un ser bastante poderoso. Opheria le miro con la boca abierta e intento volver a subir el escudo pero era demasiado tarde, pronto estaba inconsciente, tumbada de espaldas en el suelo, la sorpresa aun grabada en sus rasgos.

Le siguió el silencio. A Harry no le importo, revivió a la joven Magis con un movimiento de su mano derecha y camino hasta Teneb.

"¿Arxeren te ha enseñado manipulación del aura?"

"Si"

"Kaelia también me enseño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas estudiándola?"

"Cuatro meses"

"Eso explica por que fuiste capaz de conseguir esto. ¿Que hay de la próxima pelea? Seremos nosotros e Inir"

"Exactamente. ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo un poco más rápido? Quiero salir de aquí tan pronto como pueda, tengo unos cuantos planes en mente para algunos "amigos míos". Teneb le miro con curiosidad pero no le dio importancia. Sabia que la mayoría de los habitantes de los Cuarteles lamentarían su actitud hacia Harry una vez se hubieran enfrentado con su ira.

"Ningún problema. Una ultima cosa, una vez que haya empezado esta pelea, sin piedad"

"Sin piedad"

Juntaron sus brazos, sus marcas de hermanos de sangre frente a frente, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aceptación llenando ambas mentes.

"Ilan ory sianter"  
  
"Ilan ory saroll"  
  
"Desen hela athia"  
  
"Lith tarx jomi" (1)  
  


Se dirigieron entonces hasta Sarwin e Inir.

Los tres iban a tener que luchar con tres clones hechos por Sarwin y Effilin juntos. Los dos maestros habían vertido todos sus conocimientos en estos clones y el que permaneciera mas tiempo de pie contra ellos ganaría. Se suponía que los tres clones tenían el mismo nivel, pero Harry no pasaría por alto que los dos maestros alteraran uno un poquito mas, haciendo el suyo ligeramente mas fuerte que los otros. Siempre podrían pretender que fue un accidente. Oh bueno, quizás su entrenamiento contra los muñecos sirviera para algo.

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo  
  


¡Esos rastreros hijos de...! Harry estaba soltando todas las maldiciones e insultos que conocía mientras sus pensamientos se volvían hacia los responsables de su actual situación.

Esquivo otra maldición del clon a su izquierda. Era la pelea mas dura que había hecho nunca. oyó los jadeos de los otros dos.

Los tres Daryns estaban casi espalda con espalda, rodeados por los clones.

"Teneb" la voz de Harry estaba tensa, mientras desviaba mas maldiciones y paraba un golpe dirigido a su pecho. "Necesitamos trabajar juntos o estamos muertos"

Mientras un bombardeo de maldiciones volaba hacia ellos, Harry suspiro y erigió un escudo fuerte, no el Escama, que era agotador, si no un Escudo Rebotador.

"No aguantara mucho tiempo, tenemos que pensar algo que hacer o caeremos uno por uno"

"Habla por ti mismo, humano" Inir estaba mirando de forma extraña a Harry. El joven mago podía decir que estaba dividido entre varios sentimientos, pero finalmente su educación gano.

"No necesito tu ayuda" Con esto salio fuera del escudo. Antes de que Teneb pudiera reaccionar y Harry no iba a ir en su ayuda ahora. Puede que no fuera tan malo como Garth y su pequeña banda, pero tampoco era la persona favorita de Harry, estaba inconsciente por un golpe con buena puntería de la espada del clon.

Harry suspiro murmurando sobre "malditos elfos que eran demasiado engreídos para aceptar ayuda cuando se les ofrecía"

"Bueno Teneb, somos nosotros contra los tres grandes abusones de allí. ¿Alguna idea?"

"¿Lo de siempre?"

"Necesitaremos algo mas... definitivo para librarnos de ellos"

"En este caso, creo que el Baile de las Espadas seria apropiado"

"En efecto"

"¿Harás los honores?"

"Después de ti querido" dijo Harry con una reverencia burlona "Tu primero. Bajare el escudo en tres segundos, dos, uno. Ve"

El escudo cayo y se lió la de Dios.

El Baile de las Espadas era una antigua forma de lucha, creada por una tribu siglos atrás. Esta tribu, conocida como los Sayarins, quienes eran vistos como los maestros de las espadas. Tenían su propio estilo de lucha que habían guardado exclusivamente para ellos, y cuando su tribu desapareció en una erupción, el estilo se perdió. Lo que no era sabido es que unos pocos de ellos fueron reclutados como Señores de Dragones, los prejuicios no eran tan fuertes en aquella época; uno de ellos fue incluso líder de los jinetes. Sus guardianes fueron capaces de ganar el conocimiento de su manera de luchar y guardarlo. Arxeren había vigilado a uno de ellos, un joven hombre que murió en una batalla y le había dado el conocimiento a Harry, estando de acuerdo en dejar que Teneb lo aprendiera también. Lo que vieron los jinetes entonces fue una visión que no se había visto durante décadas. No eran capaces de usarlo completamente, pero en dos meses habían conseguido coger lo básico, y en el caso de Harry alcanzar un nivel medio. Una cosa que ya era un gran logro.

Mientras el escudo se desvaneció, se colocaron espalda con espalda, sus espadas alzadas delante de ellos, las piedras empotradas en los mangos estaban brillando con magia mientras empezaron a verter poder en ella. Tenían un ligero brillo mientras ambos alcanzaban su capacidad plena (algo que solo llevo unos pocos segundos). Mientras usaban el Baile de las Espadas, las hojas eran sus únicas armas. Los Sayarins pensaban que la espada era la forma más noble de lucha y lo habían llevado a la forma de un arte. El duelo Mágico se despreciaba, así que habían creado armas que pudieran canalizar magia, algo que solo los enanos eran aun capaces de hacer. Durante los pocos segundos que les llevo verter su energía en las espadas, todo se quedo parado, Inir había sido llevado fuera, los jinetes estaban todos mirando a los dos Daryns.

"Cuando tu quieras Teneb"

"Vamos"

Con un rápido movimiento circular de su espada, el elfo lanzo una ráfaga de energía al clon mas cercano el cual voló hacia atrás. Entonces el Baile comenzó

Las bocas de los jinetes se abrían ligeramente más cada vez que golpeaban o se movían. Sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados, cada uno de sus golpes estaba respaldado por poderosos hechizos. Los clones retrocedieron.

Harry había entrado en automatismo: Corta, gira, para y golpea, retrocede, para, corta otra vez, salta, rueda. Mirando de reojo a Teneb, asintió y el elfo corrió hacia el, seguido por el clon con el que había estado luchando. Cuando estaba cerca de Harry, elevo sus pies y los puso en las manos unidas de Harry, quien le lanzo en el aire, por encima del clon que había estado apunto de golpear a Teneb en la espalda. Mientras volaba por encima del clon, Teneb le mando una fuerte patada con la pierna, mandándole al suelo, inconsciente. Mientras tanto, el clon que Teneb había dejado inconsciente se había levantado de nuevo. Harry lanzo un hechizo petrificador hacia el que acababan de aturdir antes de volverse hacia el que había conseguido escapar de ellos por ahora. Estaba usando principalmente su magia, Harry apenas le había visto usar su espada o sus dagas aparte de cuando tenía que defenderse.

"Caldeo" murmuro Harry, solo para que volviera derecho a el, congelando el sitio de hierba donde había estado minutos antes.

Se aproximo al clon, sintiendo a Teneb luchar con el otro detrás de el. Porque el clon no ataco, retrocedió unos pasos y murmuro unas pocas palabras bien escogidas: "Melior maximus revelus". Un escudo rojo apareció alrededor del clon.

"La cúpula Klenian"

Harry enfundo su espada. Esta cúpula era una versión avanzada del escudo Escama. En general era usado para dar al que lo usaba un gran espacio y permitirle prepararse para un ataque. Solo podía romperse si era de color negro, gris, marrón, azul, verde o amarillo. Si era una cúpula naranja, roja, púrpura, de color metálico o blanca, significaba que el que lo había lanzado había vertido suficiente magia en su cúpula para hacerla irrompible. Ningún hechizo podía entrar pero unos pocos podían salir: solo los hechizos más poderosos podían, el que lo había hecho tenia que doblar su cúpula para permitir salir al hechizo. Demandaba un montón de concentración y habilidad. Colocando sus manos delante de el, empezó a cantar, dibujando un complejo patrón delante de el como si estuviera tejiendo un tapiz. Sarwin quien era en ese momento el único que le estaba viendo, los otros estaban absortos en la pelea de Teneb, reconoció un pentagrama así como unas cuantas runas que significaban poder, naturaleza, búsqueda, magia. Pronto los movimientos de las manos de Harry se aceleraron y sus dedos empezaron a brillar ligeramente, líneas de luz dejando la punta para tejerse a si mismas antes de encogerse. Aun cantando, Harry miro la bola de luz pura en su doblada mano derecha. Mirando de reojo al clon, aun protegido por su cúpula. había estado reuniendo la energía alrededor de el. Harry había sentido sus alrededores mas cercanos ser secados de su energía, y podía sentirle colocando varias trampas, sin molestarse en esconder las corrientes de manipulación como Harry. Demasiado mal para el, con un brusco movimiento de la mano, lanzo la bola sobre el clon.

"Adessa" (2)  
  


De repente la bola pareció explotar en pequeñas líneas de luz que formaron un gran cepo que cubrió la cúpula entera. Tan pronto como lo hizo la cúpula empezó a brillar con una luz dorada rojiza y la cúpula empezó a debilitarse y a disminuir en tamaño. Las líneas parecían estar comiéndose la cúpula.

El clon tenía un ataque de pánico y no era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer desaparecer su cúpula. además, toda la energía que había estado acumulando necesitaba ser liberada o habría demasiada presión y explotaría.

Pronto, la cúpula fue reducida al tamaño de un escudo grande, y Harry pudo ver aparecer quemaduras en el clon. Como no quería matarle, se aproximo y convoco una de las líneas a su mano, absorbiendo algo de la energía. El poder era salvaje y bruto, y Harry lucho para ganar su control. Dentro de la debilitada cúpula, el clon se había quedado inconsciente, aparentemente la presión había sido demasiada.

"Odal" (3)  
  


Las líneas desaparecieron y ahora la cúpula liberada de ellas parpadeo durante unos minutos, pero como su convocador estaba ahora inconsciente, desapareció también.

Lanzando un hechizo congelador y silenciador al clon, Harry corrió hacia Teneb que tenía problemas con el último clon. Cayendo otra vez en una serie de movimientos creados por los Sayarins, los dos jóvenes se pusieron lado a lado, atacando sin descanso al clon. Pero Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que Teneb estaba mostrando signos de agotamiento. Haciéndole señas para que se apartara, Harry vertió más magia en su arma y se lanzo al ataque. Dirigiendo un golpe al pecho del clon, acompaño su golpe con una rápida patada mientras se giraba rápidamente. Una herida profunda y roja afeaba ahora el torso descubierto del clon. Elevo su espada y golpeo, apretando su espada con la del otro. La situación parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto, ambas espadas estaban unidas, y ninguno de los oponentes parecía apunto de abandonar. De repente Harry soltó su presión un poquito, sorprendiendo al otro que había estado apoyándose en su espada. La súbita perdida de resistencia causo que se tambaleara y no fuera capaz de reaccionar mientras Harry giraba su espada, quitándole la suya de las manos. La espada aterrizo dos metros más allá, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse a cogerla, una hoja llego a su garganta, retándole a moverse. El clon miro a Harry que estaba al otro lado de la empuñadura, su firme y fría mirada verde atravesándole.

"¿Te rindes?" La voz de Harry era fría e inexpresiva.

El clon asintió y desapareció instantáneamente como los otros dos.

El silencio llenaba el estadio. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar un sonido. Harry camino tranquilamente hacia Teneb y extendió su brazo al joven elfo que había estado sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba el final de su pelea.

Agarrando sus antebrazos, unieron las miradas, renovaron su pacto de Hermanos de Sangre otra vez. Harry le dio a su amigo un pequeño aumento de energía antes de soltar su brazo.

Enfundaron sus espadas después de lanzarlas unos pocos hechizos limpiadores así como un hechizo enano que Terio les había enseñado, para afilar la hoja y protegerla.

Juntos entonces, se giraron hacia las gradas, esperando uno al lado del otro.

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo  
  


(1) "Unidos por las mentes. Unidos por las Almas. Muerte o Vida unidos a través de todo"

(2) "Activar"

(3) "Desaparece"

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo  
  


Hasta aquí el capitulo ^^UUU Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ahora reviews:

SILVER: Me voy a poner colorada!! Yo tb alucine cuando vi lo que planea Voldie, desde luego se ha pasado.

KITIARA: Y tanto que alucina!! Jajaja lo que daría por tener una foto de su cara!!

KATHY: Espero que te hayas divertido con el capitulo! Es mi favorito de momento ^^. Siii Teneb es lindísimo!!! *___* Ya le dije a la autora que le voy a montar un club de fans ^^ Yo también supongo que Harry llegara cuando Voldie ataque Hogwarts seria chulisimo verle aparecer encima de 1 dragón!! XDDDD

JOYCE GRANGER: XDDDD si lo tuyo es obsesión ya!!XDDDDDD Bueno al menos no has tenido que esperar mucho para ver la reacción de los elfos. XDDDDD voy a pedirle a Teneb fotos de sus caras XDDDDDDDDDd

SALLY: Vaya faena de vacaciones. Yo voy a estar todas las vacaciones estudiando porque tengo asignaturas que recuperar ;_; He llegado hasta los 18 sin tener que recuperar y esperaba seguir así pero no ha habido suerte ;_; No creo que cuando vuelvas haya otro cap mas aparte de este porque yo también me voy de vacaciones pero se intentara. Vale le diré a la autora lo del carácter XDDDD creo que será la 3º vez que se lo digo ya la he dicho que estoy enamorada de Teneb y todo *____* le adoro!! XDDDDD siiiii las caras de alucine de esos malnacidos lo mejor!! Me muero de la risa cada vez que lo pienso. Para ser sincera mientras traducía este capitulo no dejaba de reírme en plan malvado ^^

Bueno ahora UNA COSA IMPORTANTE: El día 28, es decir el lunes, me voy de vacaciones. No creo que haya traducido otro capitulo para entonces porque ahora estoy dedicándome a escribir una historia mía que tengo abandonada desde Mayo y ya he recibido quejas de mis lectores de fictionpress (Uy que bien suena lo de mis lectores ^^) Voy a estar 3 semanas fuera. PUEDE y digo puede que haya otro cap traducido para la ultima semana de Agosto pero lo mas probable es que ya no haya ninguno hasta el 15 de Septiembre. Se que es mucho pero es que el 1 de Septiembre empiezo los exámenes de recuperación y tengo que aprobarlos.

Os pido comprensión y paciencia.

Muchos besos

Estrella de la Tarde


	15. Manipulaciones y Dargana

_Ale ya he terminado los exámenes (los he terminado justo hoy) y aquí estoy de nuevo. Para compensaros por las molestias he traducido dos capítulos este fin de semana pasado que me fui al pueblo (benditos ordenadores portátiles) porque que queréis que os diga estaba ya harta de estudiar 8 horas diarias y decidí ponerme a traducir :P. Ademas he vuelto a subir el capiulo anterior a ver si ahora ya sale en condiciones. Muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos y estos capítulos están dedicados a Joyce Granger mi reviewer numero 100 ^^. Disfrutad de los caps. _

_ :palabra:_ Charla mental entre dos personas unidas

_ palabra _Charla mental entre Harry y Teneb

palabra Charla entre un guardián y el/la que esta a su cargo

~ palabra ~ Charla de un dragón

Capitulo Catorce

Silencio.

Silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. El despliegue de poder del que acababan de ser testigos era extraordinario... esta victoria les aseguraba a ambos el titulo de Atar. Añadido a su nombre de jinete, significaba que habían sido los mejores de su grupo. Tendría que elegir su nombre durante la segunda parte de la ceremonia que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a las estatuas del terreno a la manera antigua. Entonces Harry miro a Teneb y se concentro.

_¿Podemos salir de aquí?_ El tono mental de Harry era ansioso.

_Encantado. ¿La colina?_

_ Si_Teneb no paso por alto la prisa de su voz.

_ Vamos_

Cogiendo sus armas, se dirigieron a sus caballos, que habían permanecido por allí, saltaron a sus lomos y se marcharon, sin una palabra, seguidos por todos los ojos. Nadie les paro o lo intento.

Demenor miro fijamente el lugar donde habían estado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era esto posible? Él recordó todo lo que sabía sobre el humano. ¿Cuál era su nombre... Harvey o algo así... Recordaba pelo moreno, piel bronceada, un chico bastante pequeño y esquelético, con ojos verdes. Si los ojos, podía verlos particularmente. Su color era inusual. El chico estaba confuso cuando le había visto por primera y ultima vez. Perdido también, y herido o humillado, no lo recordaba bien. Miro alrededor, solo para ver caras conmocionadas, como la suya probablemente. La cosa que aun le estaba desconcertando era la obvia sorpresa de los maestros. Las caras de Effilin y Sarwin eran casi cómicas. Sus caras estaban grises y ahora se estaban volviendo lentamente de un bonito tono rojo, sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas, sus bocas abiertas completamente. Demenor se habría reído si la situación no fuera tan seria. Por todo lo que había podido ver había perdido a un elemental de fuego, un genio en la lucha con la espada, sin lazos ni lealtades hacia la institución. Teneb era otra historia. Cuando había oído que el hijo de Doryan era amigo del humano, había estado a punto de tener una seria charla con él, pero un suceso en Horevald había evitado que lo hiciera y después había sido demasiado tarde. Así que en resumen, tenia los dos estudiantes más poderosos y prometedores que había visto en su vida, pero había perdido su lealtad. Era obvio que el humano solo albergaba resentimiento y desconfianza hacia ellos y que Teneb estaba desilusionado en lo que se refería a su raza y los jinetes. Era una verdadera lastima, saber que habían podido perder o dañar dos asombrosos potenciales. Pero ¿Por qué no fue avisado? Habría tomado algunas medidas, algunos profesores particulares, aprendizaje con la elite de los guardias Reales, incluso para el humano. Podría ser un arma útil y con la acción y el entrenamiento apropiado hubiera estado unido a los Cuarteles, leal hasta la muerte a los jinetes. ¿Qué le habían dicho los profesores sobre ambos? Demenor intento recordar los informes que había recibido. Su memoria era realmente mala y el lo sabia. Podía recordar a algunas personas durante largos periodos de tiempo pero no hechos.

Suspirando se puso de pie y rompió el silencio.

"Esto cierra la competición. Daryns, habéis demostrado hoy ser merecedores de los Dragones y habéis enorgullecido a vuestros mentores. Es también mi deber dar el Atar a aquellos que han demostrado poseer las mejores habilidades. Pero como aquellos que se lo han ganado ya se han marchado, lo recibirán mas tarde. Daryns, estáis ahora en el camino hacia la independencia. Al final de esta ceremonia seréis jinetes unidos. ¡Siempre mantener en vuestras mentes aquello que habéis aprendido aquí y honrar a los Dragones!"

Su discurso era patético pero no pudo hacerlo mejor. Había preparado uno bueno, pero era ahora inapropiado tras el despliegue de poder que habían visto. De todas formas, esto pareció sacar a todo el mundo de su trance. Noto por los rabillos de sus ojos las caras escarlatas o verdes y retorcidas de algunos de los Daryns pero lo paso como decepción.

Demenor se marcho rápidamente a su oficina y escarbo en uno de los cajones donde guardaba los expedientes de cada estudiante y los informes semanales de cada profesor. Encontró el que había estado buscando al final del montón. Harry estaba escrito en la parte de arriba.

"así que ese es su nombre" Demenor murmuro

Le echo una ojeada y se fue desconcertando más y más mientras leía los comentarios de los maestros.

Inútil 

_No tiene poderes de verdad, tiene que usar una varita para hacer magia._

_ Débil, casi un caso perdido_

_ Inmerecedor de cualquier clase de entrenamiento_

_ Incapaz de entrar en un simple trance_

_ Demasiado tonto para seguir cualquier tipo de clase_

_Un caso perdido._

_ Parece incapaz de realizar las más simples tareas._

Esos eran los más comunes durante las primeras nueve semanas. Después no había ninguno, solo páginas en blanco.

¿Qué significaba esto? Una vez esto hubiera acabado, iba a tener que hablar con los maestros. Debía haber habido un error. Y si había habido uno era tanto su culpa como de ellos.

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Harry y Teneb galoparon tranquilamente a la colina. Una vez allí, se ocuparon de sus caballos, limpiándoles con esmero, antes de darles de comer y ofrecerles zanahorias y manzanas sabiendo lo mucho que les gustaban. Se sentaron en la hierba y miraron el sol desaparecer en el mar, admirando los magníficos colores pintados en el cielo y las formas dibujadas por las nubes. Se tumbaron de espaldas, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del silencio.

"Les dejamos estupefactos ¿Verdad?"

"Definitivamente"contesto Teneb con un tono divertido en su voz

Mirándose el uno al otro, los dos chicos consiguieron contenerse durante unos diez segundos antes de irrumpir en carcajadas.

"¿V-Viste s-sus ca-caras??"tartamudeo Teneb

"¡Impagables!"

"¡Es una lastima que no tuviéramos una cámara!" añadió el elfo melancólicamente

Harry le miro de reojo.

"¿Quién dice que no tuviera?"

"¡Tu... !" Teneb no se pudo contener más. Su risa resonó en el aire frío.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Harry señalo al pequeño clavo de su ceja. Este piercing había estado desconcertando a Teneb durante días, buenos para ser precisos cinco días, que era cuando Harry se lo había puesto. Le oyó murmurar unas pocas palabras y el clavo cayo en su mano. Unas pocas palabras y un hechizo más tarde y los dos jóvenes estaban riéndose de las fotografías en 3D que Harry había hecho.

Dos horas mas tarde aun se estaban riendo mientras veían la ultima, que mostraba a Effilin cuando habían vencido a los clones.

"No había reído tanto desde hacia mucho tiempo" Teneb tenia problemas para recuperar la respiración

"Yo tampoco. No creía que fuera posible mostrar tantos colores"

"Si, mi favorito es este tono de rojo, sabes, el que esta entre rojo tomate y magenta con pintitas blancas"

"El mío es el verde con las vetas rosas"

"Ese era genial, tengo que admitirlo"

El silencio cayo otra vez sobre ellos, pero estaban a gusto, habían compartido a menudo este tipo de silencio.

_ ¿Teneb?_

_ ¿Si?_

Habían dominado la charla mental y disfrutaban usándola. Era bastante divertido: Generalmente la usaban durante las clases, haciendo comentarios bastante inapropiados sobre los profesores, haciéndoles burla, imitando su actitud, todo mentalmente.

_ ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

_ No lo sé Harry, en verdad no lo sé_

_ Eso ayuda mucho... _

_ ¿Has tenido otros sueños?_

Harry suspiro y se estiro.

"Todas las noches" su susurro apenas se oyó.

_ Lo siento... _

_ No lo hagas, no es tu culpa. Pero juro que, una vez salga de aquí, con dragones o sin ellos, pateare su culo hasta el séptimo infierno. ¡Le haré pagar!_

A través de su conexión, Teneb pudo sentir la cólera fría detrás de esos pensamientos. Le asustaba un poco, tantas emociones negativas reprimidas, esta sed de venganza. Los elfos no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de sentimientos. Pero Teneb sabía una cosa, ayudaría a Harry. Había visto lo que este... este monstruo había hecho y no cambiaria de opinión. Voldemort no merecía vivir.

"Harry, ¿has intentado proteger tu mente?"

"Si, no funciona. La cicatriz es una conexión. Cuando la maldición de Voldemort reboto, se mezclo con mi magia, interlazandose con ella. Es parte de mí, y explica alguna de mis habilidades como la lengua parsel. Para cortarme del sueño, tendría que incapacitar la conexión, y por tanto dejar la Magia Negra que recibí hace años inactiva. Pero para hacerlo, tendría que abandonar cada parte en contacto con ella, lo que representa la mitad de mi magia. Mi poder se dividiría en dos y dejaría mis posibilidades de derrotarlo en nulas"

"¿Pociones para dormir? ¿Hechizos?"

"Las pociones son adictivas si se toman demasiado a menudo, y los hechizos, he desarrollado resistencia a ellos después de un tiempo"

Teneb frunció el ceño un poco. Sabía que las pesadillas estaban lentamente minando a su amigo.

"¿Has intentado esto: crear una especie de canal para las visiones? Si lo entendí correctamente, las visiones vienen de Voldemort: el te las manda inconscientemente. Así que debemos transportarla a través de alguna clase de energía. La energía puede ser canalizada"

"Así que" continuo Harry "todo lo que tengo que hacer es el punto de contacto de la conexión..." miro a su amigo "¡Podría funcionar!"

"Podemos hacerlo ahora"

"Bueno, si te sientes capaz, te veo en el plano"

Segundos más tarde se encontraron en el plano.

Por una vez ni Arxeren ni Kaelia están aquí

Si ¿Y sabes lo que pienso de eso? Arxeren y Kaelia besándose en un árbol... 

~ Seria muy apreciado si pudieras evitar ese tipo de comentarios ~

Ambos chicos pudieron ver que el guardián de Harry no estaba exactamente contento con ellos ni tampoco Kaelia.

~ ¡¿En nombre de Desda que estáis haciendo aquí?! ¡Deberíais estar descansando!¡Pero no! estáis dando vueltas por el plano... ¿No os hemos enseñado nada?¡Ni siquiera habéis estirado después de las peleas! Por cierto, felicidades a ambos por haber sido nombrados Athar.

Mirando de forma extraña a Kaelia, Harry y Teneb se miraron de reojo antes de encogerse de hombros; para entonces ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor de la guardiana.

Bueno, estábamos pensando... comenzó Harry

~ ¡¿Es posible?!~

Harry le lanzo una mirada de aviso a su guardián que decía claramente "Calla o Muere"

COMO iba diciendo, estábamos pensando en mi conexión con Voldemort y las posibilidades de alterarlo

En este momento, el mago moreno supo que había captado su atención.

~ Sí ¿Y? ~ Kaelia estaba ahora mirándoles ansiosamente, bueno, tan ansiosamente como una Emnag pudiera parecer.

Bueno, ¿Es posible manipular tu propia magia?

Los dos guardianes se miraron, aparentemente desconcertados por esta pregunta.

~ En teoría si ~ dijo Arxeren ~ Pero no se ha hecho nunca antes. ¿Por qué? ~

Porque pensamos en crear una especie de nuevo canal para estas visiones, uno que pudiera ser controlado y que no le dejara sentir las maldiciones explico Teneb

Arxeren y Kaelia fruncieron un poco el ceño.

~ Podría funcionar ~ dijo finalmente Arxeren ~ Pero tendríamos que fusionarnos con vosotros ~

¡¿Qué?! El grito de Harry y Teneb resonó en el plano, haciendo que Arxeren y Kaelia se encogieran de dolor.

~ ¡No tan alto!¡No estamos sordos! Pero para aclarar unas cuantas cosas, escuchar atentamente. Para manipular el flujo de magia, a menos que seas un Magis, necesitas acceder al tercer plano, el de la Magia. El problema es que nadie excepto los guardianes y otros pocos seres puede entrar en él. ~ Para entonces la explicación tenia sentido para Harry.

Así queee... ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Los dos espíritus les miraron con los ojos abiertos, habían esperado un montón de charla para hacerles obedecer.

~ Primero, ¿Dónde están vuestras marcas? ~ Kaelia fue la primera en recobrarse

Sin hablar, Teneb señalo su hombro derecho y Harry la parte de atrás de su cuello. El joven mago siempre se había preguntado sobre su marca. No había visto la de Teneb antes, lo que era extraño ahora que lo pensaba. Estaba localizado en su hombro, debería haber sido visible durante el entrenamiento. Apartando esta pregunta hasta el fondo de su mente se concentro en su guardián que estaba en ese momento explicando algo.

~...así que todo lo que tenéis que hacer es relajaros y no luchar contra él. Será un poco extraño, pero eso es todo ~

Los dos Daryns apenas habían tenido tiempo de asentir su acuerdo y relajarse antes de ver a los dos guardianes brillar con fuerza, cegándoles. Tan pronto como recuperaron la vista, vieron dos brillantes bolas de luz suspendidas en el aire sobre ellos en vez de los espíritus dragones, Las dos bolas de repente bajaron y sintieron sus marcas tingle un poco. Para su sorpresa, las dos bolas golpearon y entraron en sus marcas, sumergiéndose en lo que estaba de sus cuerpos en el plano. Se miraron el uno al otro. Esto era definitivamente raro. Entonces empezaron a sentirlo. Era débil para empezar, después se hizo más fuerte. No era doloroso, solo evidentemente raro. Harry sabia que esto tenia que haber dolido un montón, pero después de todo no estaban en el plano real. Miro como lo que parecía su piel se expandía y se volvía dorada mientras aparecían escamas. Era extraño, como si fuera una especie de espectador. Después de unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta, se estaba transformando en Arxeren. El cambio en si no era muy extraño: tenía un Sowaroc como forma de Animago y había estado trabajando en ella durante bastante tiempo para entonces. Era el... poder. Era asombroso. Harry podía sentir la energía fluyendo alrededor de el, a través de los ojos de Arxeren, el plano tomaba un aspecto completamente diferente, Cuerdas brillantes recorrían el lugar, lleno con energía bruta y poder. Haba colores por todas partes, de todas las clases, cada tipo sutil estaba presente, formando un harmonioso paisaje.

_ :Esto es asombroso:_ pensó Harry

_ : ¿A que sí?:_

No había lugar a dudas, era el tono de Arxeren.

_ :Por favor, dime que no esta en mi cabeza:_ Harry estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que le salvaran de ese destino.

_ : Bueno, técnicamente estoy siempre en tu cabeza:_

_ :Mierda:_

_ :Esa boca:_ regaño Arxeren

_ :Eso ahora no importa, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?:_

_ :Solo relájate y mira:_

Arxeren tomo el control y de repente, Harry sintió las alas del Sowaroc abrirse en toda su extensión. Entonces sintió la corriente de poder a través del cuerpo llegando a proporciones extraordinarias. Pareció entrar en cada fibra de su ser. Por el rabillo de ojo, pudo ver que su cuerpo, o más correctamente el cuerpo de Arxeren, estaba brillando. De repente sintió como se disolvía en este poder, convirtiéndose en parte de el. Estaban ahora moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, siguiendo los flujos de Magia. Harry se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, incluso aunque nunca había estado en ninguna. La cosa más cercana en la que podía basarse era su viaje a Gringotts.

_ :Harry, estate preparado, estamos casi allí:_ El aviso de Arxeren resonó en su cabeza.

_ :Está bien, solo una pregunta, bueno dos. ¿Puedo comunicarme con Teneb?¿Y como puedo manipular los flujos?:_

_ :Para la parte de la comunicación, solo mándale un pensamiento como harías con la charla mental. Para la manipulación...bueno es como tejer: diriges los hilos de magia con tu mente y poder. Cuanto más poder tengas más fácil es:_ explico Arxeren

_ :Valeeeeeeeeeee:_ El tono de dudas en la voz de Harry no paso inadvertido.

_ :No es tan difícil:_

_ :Eso es lo que dijiste cuando decidiste que tenía que aprender el Baile de las Espadas:_

_ :Bueno, conseguiste aprenderlo ¿no?:_

_ :Si, después de dos meses de práctica:_

_ :¡Oh!¡No seas tan gallina!¡Te estaré ayudando!¡No te preocupes!:_

_ :¿Se supone que eso tenía que tranquilizarme?:_

Viendo que su guardián no iba a morder el anzuelo, Harry volvió su atención hacia sus alrededores. Si el primer plano había sido asombroso, este no podía describirse con palabras. Su guardián le había enseñado acerca de los planos, incluyendo el misterioso tercero. Pero si se le preguntara sobre el aspecto de este plano, Harry sabia seguro que no tendría respuesta. Primero lo estaba viendo a través de los ojos de su espíritu guardián, y segundo, ninguna descripción podría acercarse siquiera a la realidad. Había demasiado...de todo. El poder reunido allí era tan grande que Harry ahora sabia porque a nadie se le permitía ir a este plano. La magia les había frito inmediatamente de haberlo intentado.

_ :No tenemos tiempo que perder, si nos cogen estaremos con la mierda hasta el cuello:_

_ :Esa boca:_

_ :¡Cállate y empecemos con esto:_

La ligera preocupación en el tono de Arxeren convenció a Harry y se giro hacia Kaelia y Teneb.

_ ¿Teneb?_

_ ¿Si?_

_ Tenemos que buscar mi cuerpo. No podremos manipular el flujo si no lo hacemos_

_ Esta bien, pero nos va a llevar bastante tiempo..._ Teneb sonó un poco pesimista.

_ No si unimos nuestros poderes_

_ De acuerdo. ¿Tu eres la base?_

_ Si, es mi cuerpo así que será mas fácil si soy la base esta vez_

_ Vale, voy en diez segundos. Estate preparado_ El aviso de Teneb resonó en la mente de Harry, mientras el joven adolescente moreno contaba hasta diez. Cuando llego al diez, abrió ampliamente su mente y mando poder a través de su conexión con Teneb mientras tiraba de el. Se habían unido unas cuantas veces y normalmente Teneb era la base, ya que tenía más estabilidad que Harry quien a menudo vertía demasiado poder o tiraba de la conexión demasiado fuerte. Esta vez, sin embargo, Harry fue extra cuidadoso, ya que no quería desbaratar el plano por un exceso de poder.

_ Bien, vas mejorando_ Esta vez la voz de Teneb vino desde la suya.

_ Gracias, pero vamos a ponernos con esto_

Juntos empezaron a buscar el aura de Harry. Por lo que les habían dicho sus guardianes, cada ser vivo poseía un núcleo mágico al cual podían acceder más o menos, lo que determinaba el poder mágico del ser. Cada núcleo y aura tenía una firma propia. Harry y Teneb habían tenido que encontrar los suyos bajo el tutelaje de sus guardianes. El de Harry era del mismo color que su aura: blanco con vetas metálicas y de los colores del arco iris. La de Teneb se parecía un poco al suyo: era blanca también pero solo con vetas metálicas. Antes había sido púrpura con un toque metálico. Pero desde el día que había elegido el bando de Harry y entrenado con el su aura había mejorado, finalmente alcanzando su nivel actual. Sin embargo, había sido cuidadoso de esconder este cambio a los otros. No tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar sus auras, Con los poderes de ambos combinados, se concentraron en el núcleo de Harry, en particular en su organización. Pudieron distinguir los diferentes puntos donde los flujos de poder en el cuerpo de Harry estaban atados. Lentamente fueron más alto y finalmente alcanzaron el centro de poder del joven mago. Allí se hizo obvio cual era el problema. El centro del poder de Harry estaba contaminado: un lazo de color negro rojizo estaba atado a el y se había extendido a una pequeña parte.

_ Aquí esta_

_ Si, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ocuparnos de esta cosa_

Rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo en la mejor manera de alterar esta conexión y se pusieron a trabajar.

Primero la entidad Harry-Teneb se esforzó en cortar el hilo oscuro. Delicadamente como si fueran cirujanos consiguieron despegarlo y fijarlo temporalmente a una pequeña bola de poder que habían reunido. Entonces llego la parte difícil: tenían que limpiar todas las partes contaminadas y conseguir canalizar la visión para que Harry fuera capaz de ordenar cuando y donde quería acceder a ellas y guardar aquellas ligadas a los estallidos y emociones de Voldemort. La parte de limpiar era la más fácil. Con Arxeren y Kaelia dirigiendo la entidad que los dos jóvenes formaban, consiguieron hacerlo bastante rápido. La alteración llevo más tiempo. Primero cambiaron un poco el área que había sido contaminada, añadiendo una especie de interface en el que colocaron la conexión oscura. El interface estaba hecho de una clase de energía neutral que no podía ser contaminada. Entonces rodearon la conexión con la misma energía.

_ ¿Estas preparado Harry?_

_ Cuando tú lo estés_

_ Entonces,¡Vamos a hacerlo!_

_ A la de tres. Una...Dos...¡TRES!_

A la de tres ambos reunieron tanto poder como pudieron en una pequeña bola que se hizo más y más grande. Entonces con toda su fuerza de voluntad puesta en esta tarea, colocaron la gran piscina de poder en la base de la conexión, entonces, con toda su fuerza, empezaron a empujar a lo largo del hilo oscuro. Esto era arriesgado: hasta este momento solo habían hecho una pequeña alteración, pero nada demasiado drástico, esto sin embargo, era bastante grande: estaban creando una nueva conexión entre Voldemort y Harry, excepto que Harry seria el único capaz de controlarla. Durante unos pocos minutos continuaron extendiendo la energía a lo largo de la conexión, dirigiéndola hacia el centro de Voldemort. Finalmente lo vieron: una piscina de color negro obsidiana veteado con colores acero y rojo sangre.

_ ¡Urg!_ Teneb estaba claramente asqueado

_ Yo mismo no lo habría dicho mejor..._ replico Harry

_ ¡No quiero tocar esa...esa cosa!_

_ Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que terminar esto_

Continuaron suministrando energía y poder hasta que alcanzaron el centro de poder de Voldemort.

_ ¿Puedes sujetarlo un poco? pregunto Harry. _ Uno de los dos tenia que alterar un poco el centro o si no la energía se contaminaría y todo tendría que ser rehecho desde las cenizas_._

_ Sin problema_

Rompiendo la entidad que formaban, Harry se concentro en los hilos negros y palpitantes de delante de el. Se concentro en la parte donde el hilo estaba atada a Voldemort y empezó a reunir un poco de la energía neutral del plano alrededor de el. Primero la conecto a la conexión que Teneb y el habían creado. Pudo prácticamente oír suspirar de alivio a Teneb cuando cogió la brillante conexión. Entonces lo ato a la base de la conexión de Voldemort. De esta manera que se contaminara seria imposible, pero las visiones aun serian capaces de llegar. Harry se sentía bastante exhausto, Teneb había tenido razón, habría sido más fácil cortar la cosa de raíz, pero no quería perder la información que podía ganar a través de sus sueños. Mientras se retiraba del centro de Voldemort, sintió una especie de tirón y se retiro rápidamente antes de que pudiera ser avistado.

_ :¡Hecho!:_

_ :Genial, ahora ¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos pillen!:_ Arxeren sonó bastante preocupado

_ :¿Ellos?:_

~ Nada que te importe, pero ahora ¡Nos vamos! ~

Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, Arxeren había tomado el control de su cuerpo y empezado a volver a su estado de luz. Minutos mas tarde estaban de vuelta en el primer plano. Y ambos guardianes separados de sus protegidos.

~ Bien. No se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Por cierto felicidades a vosotros también, ¡Lo hicisteis genial!~ El alivio era perceptible en la voz de Arxeren

~ Si, estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros ~ añadió Kaelia

Gracias

~ Ahora id a descansar, mañana será un día duro ~

Los dos chicos asintieron, bueno las formas de sus espíritus asintieron. Lentamente salieron del plano pero pudieron oír el grito de Arxeren.

~ ¡Y no olvidéis estirar!~

Cuando volvieron se miraron el uno al otro y rompieron en carcajadas. Secándose una lagrima, Harry se levanto y comenzó a estirar.

"Bueno, mejor no enfadarle..."

Sonriendo ambos hicieron sus ejercicios habituales. Una vez hubieron terminado, Harry se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡Estoy hecho polvo!"

"Yo también" dijo Teneb sentándose al lado de su amigo, aunque de forma un poco mas grácil.

"Sabes que, en realidad no quiero volver al dormitorio esta noche" dijo Harry de repente

"Si, no creo que seamos bienvenidos allí nunca mas"

"Como si yo fuera bienvenido antes" bufo el joven mago

"Bueno podemos dormir aquí, quiero decir el tiempo es genial, la temperatura no es demasiado fría"

Harry miro a su amigo, sopesando su idea.

"¿Por qué no?" con un movimiento de su mano conjuro dos sacos de dormir, se encontraba demasiado vago como para coger su varita.

Minutos mas tarde ambos estaban durmiendo profundamente y por primera vez en semanas, el descanso de Harry no fue interrumpido por pesadillas.

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Les despertó el sol al amanecer.

Bostezando, Harry se levanto y lanzo algunos hechizos estiradores y limpiadores a sus ropas. Vio que Teneb había seguido su ejemplo y le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

"Ven, hay un pequeño arroyo cerca, podremos asearnos"

"Vale"

Media hora mas tarde estaban ocupándose de Shadow y Myst. Ambos sementales habían permanecido cerca de sus jinetes como se les había dicho, vigilándoles. Mientras cepillaban energéticamente su piel, discutieron lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Sabes que va a pasar?" Harry tenia curiosidad y estaba un poco nervioso sobre el tema: el torneo había sido mas fácil porque sabia que esperar pero ahora tenia tan poca idea como los otros.

"Bueno, en realidad no, solo los jinetes adultos, saben que pasa durante esta parte de la ceremonia. Todo lo que se es que una parte tiene lugar en Dargana y que los Daryns son emparejados"

"¿Tenemos que elegir?"

"Si, es una parte importante. Por lo que leí en el castillo, los compañeros son gente que confían completamente el uno en el otro, que comparte una especie de lazo o entendimiento con el otro. Importa por algo que pasa durante el día, no se el que, solo se que para tener éxito, los dos compañeros deben confiar en el otro completamente".

"Está bien"

El silencio cayo entre ellos.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Teneb?"

Ambos habían hablado a la vez. Sonrieron juguetonamente el uno al otro.

"Adelante" dijo Harry

"Bueno, ¿quieres ser mi compañero?"

"Será un placer"

En silencio otra vez, terminaron de ocuparse de sus caballos, equiparlos y después de hacer un calentamiento, volvieron a los Cuarteles galopando tranquilamente.

Su paseo fue sin problemas y alcanzaron los establos una hora antes del desayuno. Cepillaron a sus monturas y comprobaron sus cascos y piernas buscando piedrecillas o pequeños cortes. No viendo ninguno, les soltaron en uno de los prados y se dirigieron a desayunar.

Fueron los primeros en llegar allí, se sentaron en una esquina, y esperaron, hablando en voz baja, intercambiando ideas sobre hechizos, teoría o hablando despreocupadamente. también se hablo sobre bromas. Aunque no tan obsesionado con ellas como lo habían estado los Merodeadores o los gemelos, a Harry le gustaban y planeaba hacer a sus "queridos" profesores lamentar todos los insultos que le habían lanzado. había encontrado un buen compañero en Teneb quien había demostrado ser bastante imaginativo. Lentamente la habitación se fue llenando con los jinetes, Daryns y maestros. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberles notado y todos los ojos estaban fijos en las puertas, esperando a algo o alguien. Finalmente Demenor agito una campanilla, señalando que se iba a servir el desayuno. Los sirvientes lo trajeron, pero como la atención de todo el mundo estaba fija en las puertas, nadie noto a la mujer que estaba dando el desayuno a Teneb y Harry. Solo hubo conversaciones en susurros en vez del barullo en voz alta habitual. Finalmente, habiendo terminado con su desayuno, Teneb y Harry se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, atrayendo los ojos de todos los presentes hacia ellos. Estaban cerca de las puertas cuando la voz de Demenor les paro.

"¿Daryns?"

Lentamente se volvieron hacia el, ejecutando el saludo habitual al director sin ningún entusiasmo. Entonces, esperaron a que hablara.

Suspirando ante la expresión cautelosa de ambos jóvenes, Demenor se levanto.

"Aproximaos"

Compartiendo una mirada, los dos jóvenes caminaron rápidamente hasta la mesa principal. No se dijo ninguna palabra. Viendo que no iban a hablar, Demenor no tuvo otra opción que iniciar la charla.

"Después de la exhibición que realizasteis ayer, hemos decidido nombraros a ambos Atar de este grupo"

Esperando alguna clase de reacción ante este anuncio, esperando que mostraran gozo, alegría, Demenor frunció el ceño ante las mascaras inexpresivas que llevaban los dos adolescentes.

"Creo que sois conscientes de los deberes que van con este cargo y estaréis a su altura"

Pequeños asentimientos de cabeza fueron su única respuesta.

Viendo que no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta de ellos, les entrego las insignias de los Atar, un pequeño pendiente con la forma de un dragón volando y un parche para poner en sus ropas con las nueve runas que simbolizaban los nueve dragones, escritas en plata sobre un fondo púrpura oscuro.

"Gracias" dijeron a la vez, aceptándolos

"Podéis iros"

Inmediatamente se giraron y saludaron una vez más antes de salir por las puertas. Demenor miro a los maestros que estaban ahora profundamente interesados en la comida que llenaba sus platos. Si, una charla seria definitivamente necesaria una vez que todo esto hubiera acabado.

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Teneb y Harry habían ido a los dormitorios mientras los otros estaban abajo comiendo y cogieron sus ropas para los próximos dos días: unas para el día y las otras para la otra parte de la ceremonia que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Se vistieron, poniéndose largas túnicas blancas sobre pantalones grises con un cinturón negro, sus parches visibles en sus brazos derechos, sus pendientes en su sitio, su pelo fuera de la cara, sus ropas impecables. Se dieron cuenta de que el parche había cambiado de color.

"Color camaleón, se adapta a cualquier tipo de ropa" explico Teneb, cogiendo la mirada sorprendida de Harry

"Vale, ¿Listo?"

"Cuando tu lo estés"

Ambos se dirigieron hacia Dargana.

Dargana era un lugar sagrado para los jinetes, se creía que era el lugar donde los espíritus de los dragones muertos y los Antiguos moraban. Un magnifico edificio estaba colocado allí, parecía estar brillando con una luz etérea. El edificio parecía lanzarse hacia el cielo, sensación acentuada por las torres que flanqueaban la entrada. Harry se dio cuenta que había sido construido con distintos tipos de mármol, obsidiana y otros tipos de piedras que no conocía. El vidrio y el cristal eran otros componentes: numerosas ventanas enormes adornaban el lateral del edificio, los ornamentos de cristal eran omnipresentes, dando al edificio un brillo irreal.

"¡Guau!" Harry estaba mirando sin respiración a la pieza maestra que había delante de el "¡Es increíble! ¿Quién construyo esto?"

"Nadie lo sabe...estaba aquí antes de que fueran construidos los Cuarteles"

"Quienquiera que fuera, era un o una genio"

"Si, ahora vamos, tenemos que entrar" dijo Teneb, arrastrando a su amigo que aun miraba fijamente al maravilloso edificio. La gran puerta cerrando la entrada estaba hecha de ébano y roble y decorada con esculturas finamente talladas de dragones volando, rodeados por las runas que establecían los verdaderos rasgos de un jinete: tolerancia, generosidad, perdón, imparcialidad, justicia, igualdad, tener una mente abierta y honestidad. Dentro, la vista era aun más increíble. Harry se sintió como si hubiera entrado en el castillo de un cuento de hadas y que una pareja real aparecería por una puerta, con hadas buenas a sus lados. El interior se parecía un poco a una catedral: un gran pasillo con altos pilares esculpidos hechos de un material parecido al cristal pero que parecían rellenos de luz y duros como el granito. Las puertas que se abrían hacia el pasillo estaban hechas de ébano y adornadas con marfil. Los bancos estaban colocados a cada lado del pasillo. En las paredes colgaban tapices que parecían antiguos, mostrando los dragones y su historia. A pesar de su edad, habían conservado sus colores originales. El pasillo llevaba a un gran espacio circular iluminado por la luz que entraba por los ventanales; en el medio se encontraba un altar con nueve caras que llevaban cada clase de dragón. Una gran copa metálica estaba encima de el. Ni Harry ni Teneb pudieron averiguar el material, pero se parecía al que había sido usado para sus armas. La copa estaba adornada con extrañas formas. parecía algún tipo de letras. Las estatuas completaban la decoración del lugar. había sillas colocadas a cada lado del altar y lo que parecían tronos se habían colocado en un semicírculo en un escenario detrás de ellas. Dos de las sillas del lado de la derecha parecían más importantes que las otras. Todas ellas estaban talladas en ébano, pero esas dos además tenían incrustaciones de marfil. Ambos se movieron a un lado, esperando que alguien les indicara. Veinte minutos mas tarde, mientras estaban sumergidos en una partida de ajedrez, oyeron pisadas viniendo en su dirección y se levantaron del banco donde se habían colocado a jugar. Desvaneciendo el juego de ajedrez con un movimiento de su mano, Teneb miro a la entrada y vio a Demenor, la mayoría de los maestros, todos los Daryns y unos pocos jinetes caminar por el pasillo.

"Harry, Teneb sentaos en esas dos" Demenor señalo las sillas adornadas "Daryns, sentaos donde queráis, pero al lado de vuestro compañero elegido" Después de un minuto, todos los Daryns estaban sentados, Demenor les miro atentamente. La mayoría de ellos estaban mirando expectantes a la copa, pero se dio cuenta de que alguno tenía una expresión amargada y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ignorando estos pensamientos, el director miro a los dos jóvenes que habían sido el tema de conversación de todo el mundo desde ayer. Ambos aun llevaban su cara inexpresiva, mirando delante de ellos. Demenor pensó que vio una ligera sonrisa en las caras del hu...no, de Harry y Teneb.

Los maestros se colocaron delante de las sillas que parecían tronos y se sentaron excepto Demenor.

"Daryns, hoy marca vuestra entrada en la vida adulta. Hoy, abandonareis vuestra niñez y todo lo relacionado con ella, hoy, aprenderéis vuestro verdadero nombre, por el cual seréis conocidos por los dragones y por vuestros amigos más cercanos y familia. habéis enorgullecido a vuestros mentores y maestros durante todo el entrenamiento. Pronto seréis adultos independientes que honraran, estoy seguro, a este profesorado y llevaran el orgullo y los deberes del verdadero jinete. Comencemos"

Harry estaba encontrando difícil no reírse del pequeño discurso de Demenor, como si su mentor y sus maestros hubieran estado orgullosos de el y ¡no había manera de que el fuera a "honrar a este profesorado"! Eran realmente estupidos si habían pensado aunque fuera por solo un segundo que les debía algo.

Teneb lo estaba encontrando divertido también, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco herido mientras recordaba la reacción de su mentor cuando las noticias de su amistad con Harry se habían extendido. Kario le había llamado a su habitación. Antes de eso, el y Teneb habían compartido una buena relación y siempre había sido bienvenido y le había ayudado cuando Teneb se enfrentaba a un problema. Ese día todo se redujo a la nada. Su charla había sido difícil y para el final Kario estaba gritando antes de salir en tromba de la habitación. Teneb podía recordar sus ultimas palabras:"Escuchame Daryn Teneb, reniego de ti como mi protegido hasta que vuelvas a tus cabales y termines esta estupida amistad con esa escoria. Solo entonces, te daré la bienvenida de vuelta, ¡hasta ese día no eres mi Daryn nunca mas!"

Esa había sido la ultima vez que habían hablado y Teneb había estado decidido a demostrar a su jinete que su elección había sido la correcta y que el, el magnifico jinete Kario había estado equivocado.

Mientras tanto, Demenor se había sentado lentamente y había extendido su mano hacia la copa, imitado por todos los maestros. Murmurando un pequeño encantamiento, rayos de luz salieron de sus manos y dieron a la copa que brillo intensamente. Una dama alta, vestida con una túnica blanca (como las griegas o romanas) entro, llevando otra copa llena de un líquido translucido.

"Una Doija, sacerdotisa de Lunai"

Harry asintió, había visto la marca con forma de luna azul de medianoche en su frente. Avanzo y vació su copa en la grande. El liquido también brillo y tomo un color como de nácar. Desvaneciendo su copa, cogió la otra que para entonces había dejado de brillar ya que los maestros y Demenor habían dejado de cantar. Lentamente se acerco al primer Daryn, Chrisianne y la presento la copa. Sin palabras, la tomo y bebió un trago del liquido y se la devolvió a la sacerdotisa. Entonces un hombre vestido con la clase de ropas que llevaba la mujer, pero doradas lo que le identificaba como un Deiser, un sacerdote de Solyen, entro, llevando una caja magníficamente tallada, pintada y adornada. Abriéndola, revelo seis juegos de anillos, hechos del mismo metal de la copa y llevando un solo cristal. Cogiendo uno lo puso en el meñique de la mano derecha de Chrisianne. Repitieron el proceso con su vecino. Harry y Teneb fueron los últimos y estaban mirando intensamente a las dos personas, por lo que se perdieron el gesto de Garth mientras vertía algo en la copa mientras bebía, antes de devolverla. Como estaba colocado a la derecha de Teneb, era ahora el turno del joven elfo, después el de Harry. Ambos bebieron sin pensarlo y aceptaron el anillo.

Lentamente empezaron a sentirse amodorrados y sabiendo que era mejor que luchar contra ello, se dejaron caer en un profundo trance.

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Por una vez, Harry estaba solo, estaba flotando en la nada, entonces de repente fue lanzado hacia el fuego, podía sentir el poder del elemento corriendo por cada parte de su cuerpo, un poder, destructivo, impredecible, era casi doloroso. Harry no sabia que hacer, no podía escapar, no podía luchar contra el. así que se rindió, aceptándolo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había sido lanzado al aire, sintiendo su fuerza a través de el. Su primera reacción fue luchar, intentar ganar un poco de control pero no pudo, así que recordando lo que había pasado con el fuego, abrió su mente al poder del aire y le dio la bienvenida, de la misma forma, el agua y la tierra pasaron a través de el, dejándole jadeando, pero en una extraña manera refrescado y mas poderoso que antes. Una pacifica vista se desarrollo delante de el y empezó a dar un paseo, buscando algo o a alguien. Diviso magnificas armas, oro y otras riquezas delante de el, bajo un árbol. De repente oyó un grito a su derecha. rompió a correr teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y permanecer escondido. Lo que vio hizo hervir su sangre, cinco hombres estaban acorralando a una mujer, su hijo e hija, el hombre que debía haber sido el padre estaba en el suelo, muerto o inconsciente.

Harry apretó los dientes y miro a los atacantes, eran solo cinco, sabia que podía vencerles, pero habría apreciado tener a Teneb con el, lo hubiera hecho mas rápido. No tenia ninguna arma, pero sabia bastante de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para dejarles inconscientes durante un rato. Mientras terminaba con dos de ellos, oyó un grito de dolor detrás de el y se giro para ver a Teneb dejando inconsciente a uno fornido.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?"

"Si, gracias"

"De nada"

Se giraron hacia la familia reunida en el claro. Harry y Teneb se aproximaron a ellos. La mujer estaba arrodillada delante del hombre que parecía su marido, hablándole.

"¿están bien?"

Ella le miro

"¿Podéis ayudarle? No se mueve..." estaba casi histérica.

Teneb se arrodillo a su lado y puso las manos sobre el, examinándole.

"Aun esta vivo, pero muy débil. Necesito tu ayuda Harry"

Harry se unió a el y juntos empezaron el proceso curativo. Minutos mas tarde la familia estaba reunida, el padre aun un poco grogui. Empezaron a agradecérselo efusivamente, habían sido atacados mientras volvían a casa.

Cuando Harry y su amigo estaban a punto de irse, la madre le agarro del brazo.

"Esperad, queremos agradeceros por lo que habéis hecho"

Se desabrocho el collar: una pieza maestra: piedras preciosas entrelazadas con plata pura y lo puso en la mano de Harry.

"Tomad, es una joya familiar, pasada de generación en generación, quiero que la cojáis"

Harry miro de reojo a Teneb

_ ¡No puedo aceptarlo!_

_ Yo tampoco_ la determinación en la voz de Teneb aseguro a Harry. Amablemente cogió la mano de la mujer y coloco el collar en ella, después cerrándola alrededor de el.

"Consérvalo, no podemos aceptarlo"

"Pero debo insistir que..."

Ella insistió otra vez, ofreciéndoles dinero, pero ellos continuaron negándose.

Entonces la niña llego hasta ellos con un pequeño collar de flores.

"Lo hice para vosotros"

Sonriendo, Harry se arrodillo junto a ella.

"¿De verdad?"

Mientras tanto el niño estaba tirando del brazo de Teneb.

"Ey, ¿Crees que podré luchar como tu?"

Teneb lo cogió en brazos.

"Quizás, con un poco de entrenamiento, pero recuerda esto, pequeño, a veces luchar no es la mejor solución"

El niño que debía tener alrededor de nueve años, asintió gravemente.

Después de una pocas palabras, se apartaron de la familia que les aseguro que podrían volver a casa sin ayuda.

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a caminar. Fueron parados por un magnifico dragón. Era diferente de todos los tipos de dragones que se hubieran encontrado antes.

~ Jóvenes, habéis pasado vuestras pruebas y demostrado ser merecedores de vuestro titulo, ahora os daré vuestro nombre de poder.¡Tu!~ se giro hacia Teneb quien hizo una reverencia ante la magnifica bestia ~ Serás conocido como Heldren, el Sabio, poderoso aunque amable y tolerante, líder pero humilde, vive a la altura de ese nombre y tu...~

Su cabeza se giro hacia Harry quien sostuvo su mirada.

~ Tu serás conocido como Hastían, niño de poder, nacido para gobernar, aunque allí siempre para ayudar, poderoso, destinado a la grandeza.~

El mundo alrededor de ellos empezó a difuminarse. Pero pudieron oír las últimas palabras del dragón.

~ Recordad que siempre tenéis una elección que hacer y que eso es lo que os define. Adiós y buena suerte pequeños ~

Lentamente volvieron al mundo real y parpadearon unas pocas veces para reajustarse a la luz que había a su alrededor. Por lo que podía verse de fuera, era ya por la tarde.

Todo el mundo les estaba mirando y se dieron cuenta de que habían sido los últimos en recuperar la consciencia.

Demenor hablo.

"Daryns, vuestro nombre es ahora nuestro, tratadlo con cuidado ya que contiene muchos poderes, para sellar esto, bebamos por vuestro futuro"

Aparecieron copas en sus manos y una botella se abrió camino desde Chrisianne hasta Teneb y Harry quienes otra vez no notaron los gestos y la actitud de Garth.

Ambos se levantaron, una vez terminado todo lo que incluyo varios discursos, dos cánticos, uno a Lunai, el otro a Solyen. Sintiéndose un poco mareado, Harry se agarro del respaldo de su silla para recuperar el equilibrio. A su lado, Teneb experimentaba lo mismo. Salieron de Dargana y se dirigieron hacia los prados. Lentamente empezaron a sentir dolor. empezó como un dolor pequeño pero tomo proporciones más y más grandes.

"¿Qué...e-esta...pa-pasan...do Harry?" jadeo Teneb, apoyado en la valla.

"No lo se" La respuesta de Harry fue pronunciada a través de los dientes apretados para evitar gritar. El dolor estaba alcanzando ahora el nivel de el del Cruciatus. Estaba también apoyado en la valla y sin ella se habría caído.

"No puedo acceder...a mis poderes"

Mientras Teneb conseguía decir esto, Harry inmediatamente intento sus habilidades curativas, solo para encontrarse bloqueado.

"Yo tampoco..." su voz tenia ahora un tono ligeramente asustado.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno...¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un traidor y un trozo de escoria"

Ambos adolescentes conocían esa voz y se giraron hacia su dueño.

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Voldemort había estado descansando durante unas horas. había estado trabajando en el libro, traduciéndolo, intentando descifrar lo que el gran Grindelwald había planeado hacer. El hombre había llenado su libro con trampas, farsas para evitar que la gente utilizara sus descubrimientos.

Oyendo a gente hablar en voz alta, suspiro, ¡Nunca aprenden! Se levanto y dejo su habitación para encontrar a cuatro de sus mortifagos discutiendo: Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y Avery.

"¡Tengo que ver a nuestro maestro, Crabbe!"

"Esta descansando, tendrás que esperar Lucius"

"ESTABA descansando, hasta que he sido despertado por vuestros gritos"

Los cuatro hicieron una profunda reverencia delante de el. Voldemort disfrutaba del miedo que podía sentir irradiando de ellos. Tenia poder sobre ellos, estaban a su ordeno y mando.

"Lo lamentamos mi Señor, pero tenemos información importante" Lucius finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"Habla"

"Mi hijo me ha informado que la Sangre sucia Granger ha conseguido encontrar uno de los diarios de Grindelwald en el cual se menciona la apertura de las Puertas del Infierno y Djaira"

"¿Y Avery?"

"Dumbledore ha conseguido obtener el apoyo de los Vampiros Antiguos. Nuestros hombres llegaron demasiado tarde y fueron asesinados. Algunos vampiros nuevos iban a seguirnos, pero los Antiguos han empezado una purga de sus filas"

"¿Qué hay de los hombres lobo?"

"Aun están indecisos. El hombre de Dumbledore, Lupin ha conseguido captar su interés. Con el despido de Fudge cerca y la llegada de un nuevo ministro aprobado por Dumbledore, el viejo tonto les esta haciendo promesas bastante atractivas"

Voldemort frunció el ceño, bueno había sabido que el tonto se lo pondría difícil. Y respecto a la sangre sucia, había demostrado ser brillante, era una lastima que fuera de familia muggle, habría sido una valiosa baza para el. De todas formas, solo pediría a alguno de los más jóvenes que se ocuparan de ella.

"Bien, mis compañeros mortifagos, esa información es valiosa"

Sonrieron un poco

"¡Pero no me gusta ser despertado!¡Crucio!"

Con un movimiento despreocupado de su varita, maldijo a Avery y después a Lucius, no mucho, unos pocos segundos.

"Si, mi Señor"

Hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon rápidamente.

"Y vosotros" se giro a los dos hombres fornidos vigilando su puerta, "estad callados. ¡Silencio!"

Voldemort entro como una tromba en su habitación y se sentó a su mesa. Cogiendo su pluma, empezó a escribir cuando de repente la pluma se rompió bajo su puño. Tomando aire, intento recomponerse. Alguien estaba jugando con su magia, podía sentirlo. conocía esa energía, ese poder. Sus rasgos formaron una sonrisa cruel.

"¡POTTER!"

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Bueno ahora a contestar reviews :P

**NEFTIS:** los 14 capitulos seguidos?? O.o que barbaridad! Espero que puedas seguir leyendo aunque sea a escondidas. Lo de estudiar 8 horas diarias no se lo recomiendo a nadie, pero piensa que estudiaba 2 horas por asignatura.

**LYA: **Bueno las recuperaciones deberiamos haberlas terminado el dia 15 o asi pero nos las retrasaron ¬¬, me alegro que aprobaras!XDD yo tendre que hacer mitad de 1º y mitad de 2º -.-. Me alegro que te guste el fic.

**KAITO_KID: **Gracias por los animos ^_^

**MORYN:** Espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera.

**GALADRIEL:** Gracias por el apoyo. XDD tu eres de las mias que lee fics en vez de estudiar (es mas entretenido para que negarlo:P). X cierto me encanta tu nombre ;)

**JOYCE GRANGER:** XDDD FELICIDADES POR SER EL REVIEWER Nº 100!! Me encantan tus reviews, suelen levantarme el animo ^^. y considera estos capitulos un regalo de cumpleaños con retraso ;)

**KAT BASTED**: XDDD intente seguir tu consejo pero funciono a medias (he suspendio alguna -.-) asi que aproveche a irme de juerga antes de lo que pensaba y a traducir esto con resaka XDDD a saber que habra salido :P

**BLACK_DRAGON: **Gracias por el apoyo. Sobre lo de Teneb y su forma de animago, pues no estoy segura (la verdad no me habia fijado hasta que me lo comentaste), se lo dije a la autora pero no me ha contestado, asi que supongo que si cambiara de sexo.

**DRUCHII:** XDD es 1 placer traducir fics para reviewers como vosotros :P

**SALLY: **Siento haber tardado pero es que estaba de examenes. Yo tambien me he sentido alguna vez como los gemelos weasley cuando mi madre me echa la bronca -.-. XDD y si Teneb y Harry salen para comerselos:P

**MIZAO-UL-COPT Y FILIA-MAK: **siento que hayais estado desesperadas, pero con los examenes fue imposible, espero que esto os lo compense.

**SILVER: **Me voy a poner colorada.

**ALEXXX:** Muchas gracias por el consejo. Normalmente suelo usar frontpage pero en el momento de subir ese capitulo estaba en un ordenador que no lo tenia, asi que use word. Usa tambien frontpage si quieres que aparezcan letras cursivas o en negrita. Muchas gracias por la ayuda, cualquier tipo de consejo o comentario son bienvenidos ^^

**WINDY WOLF: **XDD es bueno saber que no soy la unica a la que la escena le recordo a Pokemon. XDD entiendo que dieras saltos de la emocion, yo cuando lo lei por primera vez tambien lo hice :P

**KATHY:** XDDD lo de crear un club de fans para Teneb empezo como una coña, pero estoy empezando a plantearmelo en serio. XDDD tendre que preguntarle a la autora que opina. XDDD a mi tambien me gustaria tener las fotos. No Demenor no se lleva el credito de Harry porque todos saben que no le ha ayudado, pero los profesores puede que algo, aunque dudo que lo consigan...

Ale pasad al siguiente capitulo:P


	16. Veneno y Union

_XDDD no podeis decir que he tardado mucho en escribir este capitulo eh?. Por cierto a partir de este momento quedan 4 capitulos para que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts (o eso ha dicho la autora)._ CAPITULO QUINCE 

****

_ "¿Qué...e-esta...pa-pasan...do Harry?" jadeo Teneb, apoyado en la valla._

_ "No lo se" La respuesta de Harry fue pronunciada a través de los dientes apretados para evitar gritar. El dolor estaba alcanzando ahora el nivel de el del Cruciatus. Estaba también apoyado en la valla y sin ella se habría caído._

_ "No puedo acceder...a mis poderes"_

_ Mientras Teneb conseguía decir esto, Harry inmediatamente intento sus habilidades curativas, solo para encontrarse bloqueado._

_ "Yo tampoco..." su voz tenia ahora un tono ligeramente asustado._

_ "Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un traidor y un trozo de escoria"_

_ Ambos adolescentes conocían esa voz y se giraron hacia su dueño._

*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*¤o¤*

Jadeando y apoyándose con fuerza en la valla, intentando no sucumbir al dolor insoportable que les estaba rompiendo por dentro, Teneb y Harry intentaron estirarse. Sin embargo su mirada enfadada podría haber fundido la piedra.

"Garth" Harry consiguió escupir, poniendo todo su desdén por el Magis en este solo nombre.

"Muy bien humano, eres capaz de recordad un nombre"

"¿Qué nos hiciste?" Teneb consiguió preguntar antes de tropezar por el dolor.

La mirada de Garth se endureció, si eso era posible.

"¡Nada que no te merecieras traidor!"

Su grupito, que estaba detrás de el, rió entre dientes ante esto.

Garth se aproximo a ellos, girando la daga en su mano.

"Pero dejare que el cerebro detrás de esto lo explique" con una floritura de su mano libre, hizo un gesto a Vlad para que se adelantara.

"Es suficientemente simple...Os maravillaríais de los efectos que unas pocas gotas de poción pueden tener en alguien... ¿Habéis oído hablar de la Droga Finita y del Veneno Dolorais? La pregunta fue hecha de forma despreocupada, pero podías ver el brillo engreído en sus ojos.

Harry empalideció al oír esto, por supuesto que las conocía. Arxeren le había dado clases en Pociones. Harry sabia que nunca seria un maestro en esto pero no era tan inútil como Snape decía que era. Era capaz de preparar la mayoría de las pociones útiles, pero las más complejas, como la Wolfsbane estaban fuera de su alcance. A pesar de esto, había aprendido lo básico de la mayoría de las pociones, tanto las buenas como las oscuras.

"¡No lo hicisteis!"

Ambas pociones eran oscuras: la Droga Finita había sido utilizada por un Mago sinvergüenza en los tiempos de Merlín. Suprimía los poderes de una persona durante diez horas y le dejaba débil durante el día siguiente. El Veneno Dolorais por otra parte había sido catalogado como el equivalente del Cruciatus. Lentamente accionaba todos los nervios del cuerpo de la victima, provocándola mas y mas dolor y normalmente llevándola al limite de la locura.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hicimos! ¿Qué creíais? ¿Qué después de humillarnos como hicisteis en el Torneo, os iríais de rositas, que os felicitaríamos? siseo Chrisianne enfadada.

"¡Ganamos de forma justa! Harry se atragantó entre dos olas de dolor.

"¡No nos importa!" replico Ribor, lleno de ira "¡Como puedes haber ganado! ¡Eres escoria, no tienes poder!"

Garth dio un paso adelante, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con su daga. La fuerza de voluntad del joven mago estaba tan concentrada en quedarse de pie, que no podía empujarle sin arriesgarse a caer al suelo.

"E incluso si no lo fueras, ahora lo eres..." le susurro.

El Magis se estiro.

"Por culpa del juramento que hicimos, no puedo matarte, me di cuenta después de nuestro ultimo encuentro"

Extrañamente esto no tranquilizo a Harry, le hizo preocuparse mas.

"Pero tenéis que pagar por lo que habéis hecho"

Un brillo loco estaba abriéndose camino en su mirada.

"¡Originalmente esto era para castigarnos por humillarnos, ahora es por evitar que consiguiéramos nuestro nombre!"

Ante esto, Harry miro extrañado a Teneb

Intentando concentrarse en Teneb, intento contactar con su amigo.

_ ¿Teneb? ¿Qué quiere decir?_

Un pensamiento débil le contesto.

No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta hablando... Pero aparentemente ninguno encontró su nombre de poder. Si es cierto significa que ninguno se unirá con un dragón

Entonces Harry recordó su ultimo encuentro con el Sowaroc, en particular sus palabras:_ "Sin embargo estate seguro que ningún dragón se unirá con los responsables de esto"_ Se lo mando a Teneb, esperando que el joven elfo lo recibiera.

_ Se lo merecen_ llego la débil respuesta.

_ Quizás, pero mientras tanto, estoy preocupado por nuestra situación actual_

Durante el rápido intercambio, Garth y sus amigos habían rodeado completamente a los dos amigos.

"¿Sabes que humano? Vas a pagar. Vamos a asegurarnos que ningún dragón te elija. Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de dragón querría unirse con un humano que no puede luchar?" La malicia era audible en la voz del Magis

"¿Qué quieres decir?" tartamudeo Teneb apunto de desmayarse bajo el dolor.

"Sencillo, ¿Cómo conseguiréis luchar si no podéis poneros de pie?"

A la vez, Ribor y el se apoyaron en ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar sintieron un dolor atroz en las piernas.

Teneb y Harry sintieron que, esta vez, era demasiado para soportarlo pero no gritaron. Apretando los dientes Harry estaba resuelto a no darles ese placer.

Un sabor a cobre lleno su boca cuando se mordió la lengua.

Finalmente se desmayo y sintió a Teneb hacerlo también.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

~ ¡Voy a arrancarles la piel a tiras! ~

Harry miro alrededor atontado. Era extraño, no recordaba haber ido al plano. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

~ ¡Esos pequeños apuñaladores por la espalda! ¡Pagaran por esto! ~

Intentando aclarar su cabeza, Harry al final se dio cuenta de que Arxeren estaba gritando enfadado delante de el.

~ ¡Harry has vuelto! ¿Cómo te sientes?~ Su ira había desaparecido, remplazada por preocupación hacia el chico a su cargo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de aclarar su mente, Harry se concentro en su guardián.

Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima

~ No me extraña después de lo que ha pasado ~ dijo el espíritu, la ira volviendo con toda su fuerza a los ojos reptilianos.

Ante estas palabras, los recuerdos volvieron a Harry. Sintió como le invadía la ira, pero se obligo a controlarse. No podía desperdiciar energía en inútiles berrinches airados.

¿Qué nos hicieron? ¿Cómo esta Teneb?

~ ¿Aparte de envenenaros? ~

Si

~ No te va a gustar. Te cortaron algunos tendones ~

Harry estaba aturdido.

¡Ellos QUE! Entonces recobrándose ligeramente de la conmoción inicial levanto la mano No, olvida esa pregunta, ¿Cuánto daño hicieron?

~ Cortaron tus tendones de Aquiles, los de tus rodillas y los de tus muñecas ~

Respirando profundamente, Harry intento calmarse. Esta vez no perdonaría tan fácilmente, aprenderían a no meterse con el de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué? Quiero decir, seré capaz de curarme una vez los efectos de la Droga Finita desaparezcan

Arxeren hizo unos pocos movimientos nerviosos.

~ Bueno, ¿Qué recuerdas del Veneno Dolorais, aparte de sus propiedades dolorosas? ~

Dejara el cuerpo dolorido como si el dolor hubiera sido real y estaré realmente débil durante una semana

~ Hay otro efecto no muy conocido: El Dolorais hace que cualquier herida infligida bajo sus efectos sea imposible de curar mágicamente ~

¡Pero esto me dejara minusválido! ¡Los tendones cortados no curan por si solos! ¿Y que pasa con Teneb? Harry intento interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

~ Lo mismo ~

Los rasgos de Harry se convirtieron en una mascara derrotada.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, Arxeren? ¿Hay alguna manera de arreglar todo este embrollo?

Secundo la pregunta pregunto alguien mas

Harry se giro y vio a Teneb aproximarse con Kaelia a su lado.

Ambos guardianes se miraron, aparentemente dudando sobre la acción a tomar.

~ Hay una manera, pero la aprenderéis después de la unión, no podemos decir mas ~

¿La unión? ¿Pero como podremos unirnos si no podemos llegar a la Guarida? Teneb estaba consternado por esto.

~ Podemos ayudaros con esa parte ~ Interrumpió Kaelia.

~ Si ~ dijo Arxeren ~ Kaelia y yo entumeceremos vuestros nervios para que no sintáis ningún dolor de vuestras heridas. Además evitaremos que empeoren. Entonces utilizareis vuestros Elementos para moveros ~

Esta bien, muchas gracias, a los dos

Kaelia mostró al joven mago una sonrisa draconiana.

~ De nada querido, pero las pagaran todas juntas esas pobres excusas de Daryns ~ Esta vez parecía realmente aterradora ~ Ahora tenemos otro problema. ¿Recordáis la Droga Finita que os dieron?~ Viendo sus asentimientos, la guardiana de Teneb volvió a hablar ~ No desaparecerá a tiempo para la unión y tenéis que tener acceso a vuestros poderes. Tendréis que levantar este bloqueo pero esta vez no podremos llevaros al plano Mágico. Casi nos pillan la última vez y seria muy arriesgado volver a hacer un viaje a allí. ~

~ Definitivamente ~ Arxeren estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

¿Entonces, Cómo podemos neutralizarlo?

Arxeren y Kaelia se lanzaron a una explicación detallada.

~ ¿Lo habéis entendido?~ pregunto Arxeren, una vez hubieron terminado

Eso creo contesto Harry

~ ¿Así que tienes un cerebro en esa cabezota tuya? ~

Harry disimulo una sonrisa, si Arxeren volvía a hacer bromas, aunque fueran tan penosas como esta, es que el mundo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Gracias por el cumplido Arxeren. Bueno, debemos irnos

Concentrándose en su cuerpo, empezó a desaparecer, pero sin perderse la respuesta de Arxeren.

~ ¡No era un cumplido!~

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Harry se encontró de vuelta en su cuerpo. Estaba agradecido de que su guardián le estuviera escudando del dolor, porque no creía que fuera capaz de soportarlo.

Rápidamente entro en un ligero trance y se concentro en encontrar a Teneb. Consiguieron encontrarse después de unos pocos minutos y, con la facilidad que viene de la práctica, unieron sus mentes.

_ ¿Quieres ir primero?_ pregunto Harry

_ No gracias…_

_ Gracias por el voto de confianza_

_ ¡De nada!_

_ Está bien, iré primero…_

_ Empezaron a cantar suavemente y a bucear en la mente de Harry, buscando un bloqueo. Como todos sus poderes se habían ido completamente, solo tenían para usar su voluntad y sus poderes mentales. Finalmente sus mentes unidas lo encontraron. En uno de los centros de Harry, se había extendido un velo oscuro, atrapándolo en sus profundidades. Como si fueran costuras, tiraron del velo, extrayendo algo que parecía un hilo. Poco a poco, obligados a parar de vez en cuando para recuperar sus fuerzas, finalmente consiguieron quitarlo. Recogieron la energía corrupta, la liaron en una red, y la apretaron lentamente, rompiéndola, reduciéndola a la nada._

_ ¡Ahora tu turno!_

Esta vez fue más fácil, ya que Harry podía acceder a sus poderes, no importa lo débiles que estos fueran.

Usando el mismo método, comenzaron a buscar la misma clase de velo. Encontrado, se ocuparon de el como habían hecho con el de Harry. Finalmente habían terminado.

_ ¡Hecho!_ suspiro el joven mago.

_ Volvamos_ sugirió el elfo.

_ ¡Encantado!_

Habían empezado a marcharse cuando una cosa llamo la atención de los ojos espirituales de Harry.

_ Teneb, ¿Te colocaste otro bloqueo?_

_ No, ¿Por qué?_

_ ¡Mira esto!_

Las dos mentes unidas se volvieron a mirar al centro más importante de los poderes del joven elfo.

_ ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

Teneb sonó completamente atónito.

_ Dímelo tu_ replico Harry examinando la asqueante red negra y verde sobre el centro _ Parece que se esta alimentando de el… ¿Es normal?_

_ No, no…_

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber puesto esto?_

_ ¿Podemos averiguar que es?_

_ No hasta que no recuperemos nuestros poderes…De todas formas vamos a tener que levantar esto_

_ ¿Comprobaste si tu también estas bajo esto?_

_ No_

No fue una sorpresa encontrar la misma clase de bloqueo sobre el centro de poder de Harry.

_ Tendremos que preguntar a Arxeren y Kaelia, no quiero arriesgarme tan cerca de la unión. Además nuestra situación es suficiente mala sin que la empeoremos_ dijo Teneb finalmente.

Estando de acuerdo, Harry empezó la separación.

Unos minutos mas tarde estaban de vuelta en sus respectivos cuerpos.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces, intentando proteger sus ojos de la luz del amanecer, pero su mano no respondía.

~ ¡Para eso Harry, empeoraras tus heridas!~

El grito de Arxeren le sobresalto y los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a el.

~ El Dolorais se ha ido. Solo estoy entumeciendo completamente tus heridas y evitando que empeoren o se infecten ~

Gracias dijo Harry aun atontado.

~ ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos? ~

Si

~ Bien, ahora debo irme. No podré interferir mas de lo que ya lo he hecho ~

Gracias de nuevo Arxeren

~ No hace falta, creo que esa cosa que tu llamas cerebro ha registrado por fin que soy tu guardián, es decir el que cuida de ti y te protege ~

¡Sabes que soy un caso perdido! Es por eso que me quieres

~ Ve a prepararte. No olvides tapar y vendar tus heridas, niñato insufrible ~

Arxeren se marcho rápidamente y Harry se giro hacia Teneb.

"Bueno, veamos si podemos movernos…"

Harry empezó a concentrarse en su elemento, Fuego, mientras Teneb llamaba al Aire. Todo mientras, silbaba agudamente a Shadow, imitado por su amigo.

Los dos sementales llegaron rápidamente, mientras ellos habían conseguido ponerse de pie, apoyándose completamente en su Elemento, nada de peso sobre sus heridas. Habían tenido problemas con sus Elementos ya que sus poderes estaban aun reducidos y sus cuerpos fuertemente doloridos por el Veneno Dolorais. Aparentemente habían tenido convulsiones en algún momento.

Lentamente, los dos caballos les llevaron a su pequeño escondrijo en la colina. Habían colocado su traje de ceremonia aquí, sabiendo que dejarlo en el dormitorio era como mandar una invitación a Garth y su grupito para que los estropearan. La ceremonia de unión iba a tener lugar por la tarde, una hora después del mediodía.

Aun tenían tres horas para prepararse. Primero se quitaron los sencillos bloqueos y vendas que habían tenido que ponerse antes de montar en sus caballos. Como no podían saltar a ellos, los dos animales tuvieron que arrodillarse para que pudieran subir a sus lomos.

Harry no pudo reprimir encogerse cuando vio la extensión de las heridas y oyó el grito contenido de Teneb. En realidad había hecho un buen trabajo. Los tendones estaban completamente cortados con muy poca esperanza de curar correctamente sin la ayuda de la magia. Incluso si se curara de la manera Muggle quedarían cicatrices y habría complicaciones, ambos no volverían a alcanzar su forma física de nuevo y perderían algunas de sus habilidades ya que los tendones no serian capaces de soportar fuertes golpes.

Bueno eso no evitaría que Harry pateara sus lamentables culos hasta el noveno infierno.

_ Deja algunos para mí_

Sonriendo ante el comentario de su amigo, Harry saco su botiquín de primeros auxilios que había guardado en caso de que se hiriera entrenando. Incapaz de usar su mano, recurrió a usar Telequinesis. Sacando vendas esterilizadas, tablillas que podían hacerse invisibles, esparadrapo, desinfectante, se limpiaron, vendaron y taparon sus heridas durante la hora siguiente, todo hecho a través de Telequinesis o manipulando sus Elementos, ya que la Telequinesis era agotadora y en realidad no se la podían permitir en este momento.

"Hecho" anuncio Teneb

"Yo también" dijo Harry. "Tenemos dos horas para comer, vestirnos y volver allí" Añadió mirando su reloj, el cual había reparado a principios de año. Usando sus Elementos consiguieron comer un poco, entonces descansaron durante treinta minutos.

"Deberíamos prepararnos, apenas nos queda una hora" comento Teneb.

"Si, pero bebe esto primero" Con un pequeño empujón del Fuego, le lanzo a su amigo una probeta que Teneb cogió con una pequeña nube. Levantándola hasta los ojos, le lanzo una mirada confundida a su amigo.

"poción Fortalecedora. Durara de dos a tres horas", explico Harry bebiendo un poco y esperando a que la poción hiciera efecto.

Diez minutos mas tarde sintió como sus poderes volvían y con un movimiento de su mano, convoco su traje ceremonial. Concentrándose en las ropas delante de el, las obligo a aparecer encima de el. Le llevo unos minutos, pero consiguió vestirse. Ahora llevaba pantalones negros ajustados y botas negras que terminaban un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca con mangas que se parecían sospechosamente a las llevadas por los nobles durante la época de Luis XVI. Una túnica carmesí sin mangas estaba colocada sobre todo, con un gran cuello rojo sangre, cerrado por una hilera de botones dorados que iban desde su garganta hasta su hombro izquierdo. La túnica estaba hecha de un material que parecía seda con hilos dorados a través de ella, formando una intrincada cenefa. Había runas bordadas en el cuello. Caía hasta sus rodillas, con dos aberturas en cada lado que empezaban en sus caderas. El dobladillo llevaba las mismas runas que el cuello además de los nombres en Elfico de los nueve dragones más antiguos. Sus espadas colgaban de un cinturón negro que completaba el atuendo. A través del rabillo del ojo, vio a Teneb haciendo lo mismo y espero a que terminara. Con unos pocos movimientos de sus manos, cogieron y se colocaron sus armas, después equiparon a sus caballos. Habían creado aparejos ceremoniales: la silla de montar brillaba y estaba decorada con piedras preciosas. Los mantos que usaban estaban bordados. La brida estaba hecha del cuero mas fino que habían encontrado el cual estaba incrustado con marfil y polvo de piedras preciosas. Harry y Teneb habían cuidado especialmente sus cascos, sus pelajes estaban brillando con cuidado, sus melenas y colas eran sedosas y flotaban con la ligera brisa. Alzando orgullosamente sus cabezas, desfilaron un poco.

Sonriendo ligeramente ante las payasadas de su semental, Harry miro su reloj.

"Quedan treinta minutos"

"Bueno, deberíamos ponernos en marcha, nos llevara nuestro tiempo"

"Está bien"

"Y que conste en acta, si uno de ellos intenta algo, le freire, no me importa lo que pase después. De todas formas, no se escaparan de mí. Una vez esto haya terminado y encuentre una manera de curar estas heridas, juro que lamentaran el día que decidieron meterse conmigo."

La ira fría detrás de esas palabras hizo a Teneb estremecerse un poco. Este lado oscuro de Harry le estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios, y era en momentos como este en que estaba bastante agradecido de estar de su lado. Además se lo merecían.

"Solo déjame algunos…"

Harry hizo una reverencia burlona.

"Por supuesto"

Les llevo veinte minutos alcanzar la Guarida, sus caballos caminando a un ritmo cómodo, que no empeorara sus heridas. Antes de entrar, cambiaron sus vendas, no dejarían que nadie las viera. Harían tal demostración que Garth y sus pequeños matones se pondrían verdes de envidia.

"Bueno, vamos" susurro Harry dejando que su Elemento llameara alrededor de el, rodeándole con un halo de llamas, mientras Teneb se envolvía en un humo blanco y con remolinos, el humo era un pequeño truco que había inventado.

Los dos sementales pasaron a un paso solemne y regio mientras entraban, ganándose jadeos atónitos mientras entraban al lugar.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Entraron en la Guarida, atrayendo todos los ojos sobre ellos. Usando sus Elementos desmontaron y se deslizaron hacia los otros Daryns, mandando miradas frías y llenas de resentimiento a Garth, la clase de miradas que prometen una larga agonía a quien las recibe. Fueron los últimos en llegar y unos minutos mas tarde Demenor se levanto.

"Daryns, hoy habéis pasado todas vuestras pruebas, habéis ganado vuestro nombre en nuestros rediles. Cada uno de vosotros nos habéis enorgullecido portando los valores de nuestra Orden."

_ ¿Esta ciego o simplemente es un inocente y se lo cree todo?_ pregunto Harry

_ Ciego supongo…_ Teneb sonó un poco resentido 

"No hablare mucho, ya que se, por haberlo experimentado yo mismo, estáis impacientes por encontrar a vuestro compañero. El dragón que os elegirá no será solo un colega. Será también vuestro compañero, vuestro igual, vuestro confidente, vuestro amigo. Nada puede compararse a esta relación, a este grado de confianza. Al final de este día os habréis ganado vuestro sitio aquí y mañana, cada uno de vosotros, con los maestros, mentores y yo mismo así como unos cuantos representantes de los jinetes, cabalgara hasta Horevald para jurar vuestras lealtades y apoyar al rey Enrys. Pero ahora, ¡Dejemos que la unión de estas esperanzadas mentes comience!"

_ ¿De.Que.Va.Este.Juramento?_

El tono de Harry era frío, un signo de ira reprimida.

_ Te lo explicare después, por favor…_

_ Esta bien, pero mas te vale tener una buena explicación…_

Uno a uno, los Daryns empezaron a aproximarse a las nueve estatuas erigidas en la Guarida. Cada una de ellas representaba el primero de cada raza de Dragones.

Harry y Teneb fueron los últimos en ir, por su estatus de Athar. Decidiendo que si tenían que hacer una exhibición, la harían juntos, caminaron hasta la primera estatua, sus zancadas sincronizadas.

Vieron a Effilin hacer un movimiento para impedírselo, pero Demenor le sujeto. Juntos, ambos adolescentes se detuvieron delante de la primera estatua que mostraba a Altaïr el Azurean.

Ignorando las miradas, y sobre todo el ligero dolor que incluso sus guardianes no podían suprimir, cayeron sobre una rodilla, desenfundaron sus espadas y las levantaron a la altura de la cabeza. Entonces las colocaron a los pies de la estatua, mientras cantaban el inmemorable juramento ritual a los Dragones. Fueron bañados en una cómoda pero cegadora luz que fue difuminándose lentamente. Durante esto los Daryns que les habían precedido solo habían conseguido ganar una vibración apagada o una sencilla luz. Si los espectadores hubieran necesitado otra prueba de su poder, esta no podía haber sido mejor.

Mientras se aproximaban a las últimas estatuas, de una Enmag y un Sowaroc, sintieron un pequeño pinchazo en sus espaldas. Sin molestarse en girarse, levantaron un escudo y le mandaron un poco de su propia medicina a quien lo había lanzado.

Esta vez se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia, con las manos cruzadas sobre el corazón, antes de levantar sus espadas y repetir las acciones que habían hecho delante de las otras estatuas. Fue como si dos soles hubieran estallado en la Guarida. Teneb y Harry se levantaron con dificultad, ya que el constante uso de sus poderes Elementales así como un poco de Telequinesis, había empezado a pasarles factura a pesar de la poción Fortalecedora. Volvieron a su sitio y esperaron a que la ceremonia continuara.

Temblando ligeramente, el líder de los cuarteles se levanto y alzo los brazos.

"Llamo a los poderes de los Dragones en este tiempo de necesidad. Estos jóvenes han probado ser merecedores y buscan su igual. Oír mi llamada y contestar mi rezo"

Inmediatamente, aparecieron luces y empezaron a reunirse; había diferentes colores y texturas y ninguna se mezclaban.

~ Presumidos ~

¿No dijiste que tenias que estar fuera de esto?

Arxeren no contesto.

Mientras Harry había sido distraído por su guardián, las luces habían formado cuerpos reptilianos y con una explosión de color, parecida a la de los fuegos artificiales, los Dragones aparecieron. Teneb sonrió discretamente ante esta exhibición, habiendo visto a dos de ellos moverse sin todo esto. Pero tenia que admitir que la vista quitaba el aliento: delante de ellos se encontraba un Firelans, dos Dewat, dos Quear, un Windscan, dos Duskers, dos Azureans, dos Dawnris y, por supuesto, un Sowaroc y una Emnag. Jadeos irrumpieron en las gradas ante la aparición de estos dos últimos, seguidos de susurros, todo el mundo intentando averiguar quienes eran los Daryns que se habían ganado esos compañeros.

El Sowaroc se adelanto.

~ Hemos oído vuestra llamada, jinetes, y la hemos respondido ~

"Agradecemos a los Poderes vuestra presencia" contesto el líder.

El dragón giro la cabeza hacia los Daryns, mirando a cada uno de ellos y deteniéndose un poco más en Harry y Teneb.

~ ¿Han probado merecerlo? ~

"Lo han hecho"

~ Entonces, dejemos que esta unión refuerce nuestros lazos ~

Demenor asintió.

"¡Daryns! ¡Aproximaos!"

Obedeciendo, se acercaron mientras Demenor caminaba hacia ellos y les observaba mientras se ponían en fila.

"Hoy, dejareis el estado de Daryns de una vez por todas y para marcar esto, vuestra marca será quitada solo para ser colocada por vuestro compañero y, por tanto, ganado vuestro estatus de jinetes"

Camino a lo largo de la fila, parando delante de cada joven y colocando su mano en sus frentes. Harry era el ultimo de la fila y se puso en guardia mientras quien se hacia llamar su mentor se paraba delante de el. Sintió la mano del elfo en su cabeza y un pequeño tingle. Mientras retiraba su mano, Demenor le miro a los ojos.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo simplemente.

"Quizás tu si, pero yo no" replico Harry con frialdad "no queda nada de que hablar"

Demenor aparto la mirada, evitando esos ojos esmeralda, llenos de reproche y desdén. Lo que fuera que había ido mal, había seguramente fastidiado sus posibilidades de tener al hum-no, Harry, de su lado.

Volvió su atención al asunto que tenia entre manos.

"Giraros y arrodillaros ante aquellos que decidirán vuestro destino" anuncio, siempre ligeramente divertido por el pomposo ritual.

Pronto, todos los Daryns estaban esperando el juicio de los Dragones.

Inir fue el primero.

El Sowaroc se le aproximo y buceo en sus ojos.

~ Impulsivo, e incluso desconsiderado, pero fiel a tus creencias, ten cuidado de no mezclar lealtad con estrechez de miras…pero eres merecedor ~ Se giro hacia sus iguales ~ ¿Quién lo tomara como su elegido? ~

Tras unos pocos segundos de delante, un Quear se adelanto

~ Yo lo haré ~

El dragón de Tierra se paro delante del Daryn y bajo su cabeza hasta su nivel, mirándole a los ojos. Una luz marrón claro les rodeo y se difumino tras unos pocos segundos, dejando a un Inir que parecía extasiado. Su marca estaba ahora en su sien izquierda y Harry noto que su túnica tenia ahora mangas que se ensanchaban en sus muñecas con un gran dobladillo de terciopelo. Demenor camino hasta el, hizo una reverencia al Quear y le ayudo a levantarse.

"Bienvenido Inir" dijo sonriendo.

Era ahora el turno de juzgar de la Emnag y se paro cerca de Kobalt.

~ Dividido, pero leal a aquellos que se ganan su confianza, pronto tendrás que elegir pequeño ~ parecía estar taladrando un agujero en su cabeza ~ ¿Quién lo tomara? ~

Esta vez fue un Dewat quien respondió y se unió con el joven Elemental. Continuaron así; Opheria se unió con un Dusker; en los casos de Arnelle y Malisa los comentarios fueron aun menos positivos, y a los Dragones les llevo más tiempo antes de finalmente elegirlos: Arnelle fue cogida por un Dawnris y Malisa por un pequeño Azurean. Era ahora el turno de Garth, mientras un Dusker se aproximaba a el. El Magis se estiro, mirando engreídamente al Sowaroc, una sonrisa segura en sus labios.

Habían pasado dos minutos en silencio mortal, cuando el dragón negó con la cabeza.

~ No eres merecedor de nosotros…Me ahorrare tu juicio ~

El efecto de estas simples palabras pudo compararse al de la explosión de una bomba: el asombro estaba impreso en las caras de todo el mundo. Garth estaba mirando con la boca abierta a la magnifica criatura, todo su engreimiento desaparecido. Su cara se estaba poniendo de un extraño tono gris, un signo de profunda conmoción para su gente.

"¿Q-Que?"

~ No eres merecedor ~ repitió el Dusker.

Un silencio aturdido había caído en las gradas mientras la situación se hacia evidente para todo el mundo.

Mientras Garth parecía haber echado raíces, mirando con la boca abierta incrédulamente al dragón, una Dawnris tomo su lugar y camino hacia Vlad. Esta vez llevo solo unos pocos segundos que diera su juicio.

~ No eres merecedor ~

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?" El elfo se estaba poniendo histérico, pero la Dawnris le ignoro y se giro hacia Xjahl que estaba ahora temblando delante de los ojos iriscentes. 

~ Ni tampoco tu… ni tu ~ continuo caminando hacia Chrisianne ~ ni tu ~ añadió a Ribor

Los cinco ex-Daryns estaban mirándola con la boca abierta. Esta… ¡esta lagarta gigante había aplastado todos sus sueños! ¡No podía! ¡No tenia derecho!

Sin pensar, Garth desenfundo su espada y se lanzo hacia la Dragona, apuntando a su cabeza, sus ojos completamente negros, lo que significaba ira y/o locura. El fue, sin embargo, lanzado hacia atrás por un chorro de llamas. Levantando la vista, vio al humano, alzándose sobre el, su mano levantada.

"Teneb y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente con vosotros, una vez que esto termine. No os quiero heridos antes por culpa de vuestra estupidez. Eso esta reservado a nosotros" dijo gélidamente.

~ Has demostrado que tengo razón ~ añadió el Dusker ~ No eres adecuado para esta institución, a pesar de tus capacidades ~

No esperando a que se recuperaran, un Azurean se aproximo a Teneb, ignorando los jóvenes en estado de shock, que estaban mirando alrededor intentando encontrar una forma de alterar las decisiones de los Dragones.

El gran dragón sumió sus ojos azul profundo como el cielo en los de Teneb.

~ Leal a tu amigo y tus creencias, pero abierto de miras y pensativo, preparado para revisar tus juicios…Tolerante, pero desilusionado y decepcionado. ~ El Azurean lanzo al elfo una sonrisa reptiliana ~ Poderoso también…Eres merecedor, Guardián de la Luz ~ Miro a los otros dragones.

~ ¿Quién le tomara? ~

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, los dragones se apartaron para que uno pudiera adelantarse.

~ Yo lo haré ~

Susurros apagados corrieron por las gradas mientras los jinetes miraban con deseo a la dragona plateada que había reclamado a Teneb como suyo. Una Emnag…no había habido una unión como esta durante décadas.

Teneb cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho, hizo una reverencia y saludo a la manera antigua:

"Kren yn tasiln"

~ Athalan yn invenia, ~ contesto la dragona.

Un brillo plateado rodeo a ambos, antes de difuminarse dejando un radiante Teneb.

_ ¡Harry! ¡Me ha curado!_

_ ¿De verdad?_

_ ¡Si! Su nombre es Gae_

Teneb sonaba lleno de gozo, un hecho que agradaba a Harry ya que los próximos días prometían ser duros para ambos, estaba ahora aliviado de saber que Teneb tendría a alguien que le ayudara y apoyara.

_ ¿Incluso tus tendones?_

_ Si y, para citarla textualmente; despellejara a los responsables de esto _ añadió después, como si lo hubiera pensado _Está bastante enfadada ahora mismo_

_Mientras me deje algunos…_ Harry estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Su pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por un Windscan que se paro delante de Harry.

~ Leal a aquellos en que confías pero desafiante. Fiero y protector pero frío. Resuelto a conseguir tus objetivos, pero no hasta el punto de traicionar tus ideales y creencias. Astuto pero valiente. Eres merecedor, Niño de Poder ~

Como siempre se giro hacia sus iguales.

~ ¿Quién elige a este Daryn como suyo? ~

El silencio cayo sobre la Guarida. Podía oírse una mosca y Harry recordó una escena parecida cerca de un año antes. Los espectadores estaban lentamente agitándose, susurros apagados volaban de un lado a otro: ¿Un humano era merecedor? ¿Poderoso? ¿Qué era este asunto de Niño de Poder? ¿Cómo podía el ser merecedor cuando elfos, Magis y Elementales no lo eran? ¿Era una broma? ¿Había embrujado a los Dragones? Estas eran las preguntas que todos los jinetes tenían en mente.

De repente una voz resonó a través de la zona.

~ Yo lo haré ~

Y el caos siguió a estas sencillas palabras.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Snape estaba tomándose un bien merecido descanso cuando su marca ardió. Después de la llegada de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, el número de clases se había incrementado ya que los estudiantes habían sido sorteados en las cuatro Casas. Como resultado, cada Casa tenía tres jefes, por dos razones: el incremento del número de estudiantes y el hecho de que la mayoría de los Jefes eran miembros de la Orden y estaban a menudo fuera. Este sistema permitía a la Casa tener al menos un Jefe en el castillo todo el tiempo. La misma cosa se hizo para las clases. Ahora el Slytherin compartía las responsabilidades de la Casa con Dan Jenkins, profesor de Defensa física y Aurélie Durand, la profesora francesa de Transformaciones. Jenkins ponía de los nervios, siempre alegre, incluso los lunes por la mañana…algo que había llevado a varios miembros de la escuela a preguntarse si el hombre era realmente humano. Este entusiasmo normalmente ponía al Maestro de Pociones de los nervios, pero sabia que debajo de esa fachada, el hombre era implacable, la cual era la única razón por la que lo soportaba. Durand era soportable, bastante fría, tenia un aire que gritaba control y autoridad, y sobre todo era callada. Así que para resumir, Snape había tenido un día agotador, enseñando, ayudando con las nuevas barreras, trabajando con una clase avanzada y con el grupo de estudiantes de Pociones. Todo lo que quería era una agradable siesta, un largo baño y un buen libro; pero parecía que no iba a tener nada de eso.

"Maldito este hombre y su sentido de la oportunidad" murmuro el hombre antes de desaparecerse.

Aterrizo en un gran vestíbulo, iluminado con antorchas. La mayoría de sus "compañeros" que estaban allí, parecían un poco confusos. Así que esta no era una reunión planeada…

Una puerta se abrió con fuerza y el Señor Oscuro entro, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor. Snape tenía que admitir que el hombre sabía como hacer una entrada. El hombre que parecía una serpiente se sentó en su trono, su serpiente, Nagini, deslizándose a sus pies y levantando su cabeza un poquito. ¡Como le hubiera encantado a Snape usar la piel de esa bestia en una de sus pociones!...

"Mortifagos. Hoy fui atacado…"

Murmullos siguieron a su declaración.

"No físicamente, sino mágicamente. Algún pequeño tonto llorica manipulo mi Magia, pero aparentemente fallo en alcanzar su objetivo. Conozco la identidad de este atacante… ¡Heoc! ¡Malfoy! ¡Nott! ¿Cómo va vuestra búsqueda del chico Potter?"

Los tres hombres se arrodillaron delante de su Señor.

"Nadie sabe mucho de su localización, desapareció de casa de sus parientes durante el verano y nadie parece saber donde esta…Solo se desvaneció. La mayoría piensan que estará muerto para ahora. Probablemente lo esta"

"De verdad, entonces, ¡explícame como un estudiante supuestamente muerto, un chico que ni siquiera ha terminado su educación mágica, fue capaz de alterar MI magia! ¿Pero quizás estas pensando que lo he imaginado?"

El hombre tartamudeo disculpas. La mente de Snape iba a toda velocidad ¡¿El chico estaba vivo?! ¿Pero donde estaba ese incordio de niño entonces? habían buscado en todas partes, lanzado hechizos Buscadores… ¡habían hecho todo!

"Encontradle. Se ha estado entrenando, obviamente, si no, no habría sido capaz de acceder a mi magia….Quiero saber donde y con quien. Le quiero muerto."

Los ojos rojos examinaron a la multitud.

"¡Lucius!"

"¿S-Si mi Señor?"

"Usa a tu hijo, ¡a los vuestros también, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott! Haced que reúnan información. Dumbledore debería saber donde esta el pequeño plasta…quizás sus amigos también. Y que se ocupen de esa chica sangre sucia, Granger. Se esta haciendo demasiado cotilla para mi gusto. Que hagan lo que quieran, pero que la aparten de mi camino.

Los tres hombres asintieron y volvieron con sus compañeros mortifagos no queriendo permanecer a la vista más tiempo.

"¿Snape?"

Sufriendo un escalofrío aunque fuera muy ligeramente, el Maestro de Pociones dio unos pasos hacia delante e hizo una reverencia al Señor Oscuro.

"¿Si, mi Señor?"

"Tu experiencia será necesitada para el cumplimiento de mis planes"

"Me siento honrado por esa tarea"

Este servilismo era enfermante pero necesario.

"Deberías estarlo, Severus. Además te necesito para algo mas…Aproximate"

El Maestro de Pociones camino hasta el trono, su instinto visceral saliéndose de control.

"Quiero que espíes al viejo…Infórmame de todas sus palabras"

"Si Mi Señor"

"¿Te he permitido hablar?"

Snape eligió permanecer callado, no quería enfadar al hombre más de lo que ya estaba.

"El tonto debe saber donde esta el niñato…Bueno, quiero tu informe cada dos días y para asegurarme que no me mientas, he diseñado esto"

Antes de que Severus pudiera reaccionar, el Señor Oscuro había colocado un disco de onyx en su cuello. El hombre se trago un grito mientras sentía como se hundía en su cuello.

"¿Interesante aparato, verdad? Tendré que recompensar a Hopkins por esta grabadora"

"S-Si Mi Señor" Snape tartamudeo un poco.

"Fuera, ahora, y recuerda Severus ahora no puedes escapar de mi…"

Los mortifagos se escabulleron, bastante aliviados de escapar de la ira de su maestro. Snape se apareció en Hogsmeade antes de cambiar a su forma de Animago, un murciélago, y volar hasta Hogwarts. Recordó el día que descubrió su forma de Animago…Black había tenido un día de fiesta….

En diez minutos estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cambiando a su forma humana, entro a zancadas en el vestíbulo y subió a la oficina de Albus.

Mientras entraba, vio a Albus revolviendo uno de sus numerosos cajones, murmurando.

"Severus, entra, entra" dijo sin alzar la vista, algo que ponía al profesor atacado de los nervios. Entro y se sentó a la mesa.

Cogiendo una pluma, escribió unas pocas palabras antes de deslizar el papel a la mesa y colocarlo delante de Albus.

"¡Aja!"exclamo el director estirándose "Pensé que los había perdido… ¿Caramelos de Limón?"ofrecio.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, apunto al papel.

"¿Qué?"…Albus empezó a leer. "¡Ah, bueno! quería hablarte de un trabajo Dan Jenkins va a enseñar a los estudiantes mas avanzados de su clase esgrima, me ha pedido que le busque a alguien que acepte enseñar con el. Inmediatamente pensé en ti. Con tu educación y bueno…"

Albus le miro con un brillo en los ojos.

"Bueno, podría"

"Gracias Severus, estaba seguro de que aceptarías. Ahora, lo siento, pero tengo que irme durante un ratito. Aurélie me pidió que si podía ayudarla con un asunto de familia…Aparentemente, su sobrino Tomas parecía convencido de que había visto un nido de Fénix en el borde del Bosque Prohibido y su empeño es ir y verlo por si mismo."

"Te dejare, entonces" Snape asintió ante las palabras implícitas y se marcho.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Hermione estaba muy ocupada, realmente ocupada, intentando obligar a las fechas de las rebeliones de Duendes a que entraran en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

"¿1483?"

"Ummm… ¿La muerte de Odric el Pacifico?"

"No, la Batalla de Durkan. ¿1720?"

"¿el Alzamiento de Othzen?"

"La derrota de Uldan Piesgrandes por Kart Dientesdelobo.18..."

"Esta bien, para aquí Hermione, no me voy a aprender ni una sola fecha mas"

"¡Pero Ron! Los TIMOS son en una semana"

Tenía ahora una expresión afligida en su cara.

"Lo se Hermione, lo has dicho unas veinte veces hoy"

Era la hora de comer y como habían terminado un poco antes estaban estudiando… Bueno Hermione estaba preguntando a su amigo quien miraba con deseo un pastel de manzana.

Debido al caos fuera, los TIMOS habían sido pospuestos hasta la tercera semana de Julio. Todos los estudiantes iban a estar durante las vacaciones, solo aquellos cuyas familias no estuvieran bajo el Fidelius o vivieran al otro lado del mar, podían irse. El transporte estaba asegurado por Trasladores especiales: podían usarse tantas veces como quisieras y estaban llevando a los estudiantes al Colegio Salem de Magia y Hechicería.

Hogwarts estaba lentamente convirtiéndose en el único lugar para los refugiados, ya que Inglaterra estaba cayendo inexorablemente bajo el dominio del Señor Oscuro.

El hombre lo había planeado bien, minando la mayoría de las organizaciones defensivas o infiltrándose en aquellas que ostentaban el poder. Cuando hizo su movimiento, todo se hundió, dejando al mundo mágico y al muggle hechos un desastre: solo dos instituciones sobrevivieron: Hogwarts y Gringotts.

El mundo muggle lo estaba haciendo mejor. Al principio, el ataque había sido ignorado como ataques terroristas masivos. Pero mientras mas ciudades y pueblos eran objetivos, el Ministerio se vio obligado a revelarse a los lideres Muggles. Una unidad especial fue creada para lidiar con esto, pero el publico fue mantenido en la oscuridad durante los primeros meses, entonces lentamente, a través de los medios, los muggles se fueron familiarizando con la idea de la Magia y finalmente, hacia unas pocas semanas, el Primer Ministro británico no tuvo otra opción que revelar la verdad, mientras Voldemort lanzaba varios ataques. El Señor Oscuro había empezado también a extender su control sobre otros países europeos, usando las mismas tácticas. Francia, Alemania, España, Italia y algunos otros como Holanda, Bélgica y Austria eran objetivos. El Ministerio estaba intentando ralentizar el avance de Voldemort mientras evacuaba a los muggles o los escondía, pero el proceso era largo y los ataques se intensificaban.

Hogwarts se había convertido ahora en el símbolo de la resistencia contra Voldemort, el "faro de la luz", "la esperanza del mundo" como los periodistas la designaban.

La escuela había sido expandida y ahora albergaba la mayoría de las fuerzas de resistencia: los Innombrables, los Aurores supervivientes, la Orden y las FVM, Fuerzas Voluntarias Mágicas. Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se habían integrado en las Casas y las clases de Hogwarts. Lentamente los estudiantes por encima del cuarto curso habían sido modelados en luchadores y la mayoría se había integrado en una Orden júnior.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en la Gran mesa y examinaba el Comedor, mirando a aquellos particulares adolescentes, no, jóvenes, aquellos que habían sido honrados como La Generación Perdida. Esto entristecía al viejo director. La Juventud no debería ser para aprender como luchar, como matar. No deberían temer por su vida, la desesperanza, las desilusiones…Sus únicas preocupaciones deberían ser sus estudios, sus amigos, las fiestas…no Defensa, Estrategia, Lucha, Muerte. Sus ojos se demoraron en aquellos que se habían convertido en los líderes extraoficiales: La señorita Chang. La chica se había sumergido en esto en recuerdo de Cedric, pensó la mayoría, había traído con ella el intelecto de Ravenclaw y una determinación de acero. El joven Zabini, una sorpresa para todo el mundo, pero más de unos pocos Slytherin estaban demostrando ser grandes bazas para la lucha. Tenía la implacabilidad y la mente astuta de los Slytherin, así como la severa determinación de alcanzar los objetivos que se había fijado, mostrando la verdadera imagen de lo que su Casa debería haber sido. Los gemelos Weasley: aquellos que habían conseguido traer algo de alegría a la escuela, incluso aunque sus creaciones estuvieran ahora dedicadas a la lucha. Muchos lucharon para hacerles Slytherins honorarios, viendo la ingenuidad pura de sus invenciones. La señorita Bones y el seños Flinch-Fletchey. Esos dos habían empezado a salir hacia unos meses y ofrecían apoyo a los más jóvenes: un oído atento, confort, pero fuerza de voluntad, una vez habían decidido hacer algo lo hacían. Y finalmente los miembros restantes del Trío de Gryffindor: Ron Weasley, la más pura expresión de un Gryffindor con sus cualidades y fallos y la joven señorita Granger, la lógica, la cabeza fría. Estos dos últimos, quizás por el recuerdo de Harry o a causa de sus numerosas aventuras se habían convertido lentamente en aquellos en que todo el mundo se miraba cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado duras. Ellos en cierta forma albergaban el recuerdo de Harry, esperanza a la que muchos se aferraban.

Si eran tiempos tristes, si aquellos que deberían ser inocentes y no tener preocupaciones estaban ahora inmersos en la lucha…Dumbledore estaba preocupado por el futuro, por aquellos niños. Si lo que la señorita Granger había averiguado era cierto, se avecinaban Tiempos Oscuros. Suspiro.

"¿Dónde estas Harry?..."

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que la traducción no sea muy mala. Intentare que no tengais que esperar tanto para el proximo capitulo, pero no se cuando lo traducire. Espero tenerlo para la primera semana de octubre que vuelvo a clase, pero no aseguro nada. Dejadme reviews!

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^


	17. Duelos y Charlas

_Hola! ¿A que he vuelto rapido? ^^ Solo un par de cosillas que debeis saber, **a dia de hoy este es el ultimo capitulo escrito por la autora,** con lo cual si los proximos capitulos se retrasan no seran por culpa mia ya que si no tengo el original dificilmente puedo traducir. Cuando aparezca el siguiente capitulo, lo normal es que tarde unas 3 semanas en traducirlo, ya que tengo clases, practicas, etc etc y no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Mientras tanto si quereis saber algo de mi, andare por aqui en ff.net, principalmente en la seccion de el señor de los anillos o en www. fictionpress. net/ ~estrelladelatarde (lo pongo separado porque si no ff.net no lo reconoce :P). Disfrutad del capitulo._

** Capitulo Dieciséis**

~ Yo lo haré ~

Los Dragones se apartaron para dejar a uno de los suyos pasar. Una vez vieron el unido del humano, las gradas cayeron en el pandemonio. El mismo pensamiento resonaba en las cabezas de todos los jinetes: ¿Cómo podía haber sido elegido?

~ ¡¡SILENCIO!!~

Todos los ojos se volvieron al Dragón que era la causa del alboroto. Nadie podía apartar la mirada de la magnifica criatura, su postura regia, sus escamas doradas brillando por la luz, sus ojos brillantes.

Todo se callo.

~ ¿Estáis cuestionando nuestro juicio? ~ su rugido resonó en la Guarida.

El silencio respondió a este grito. Viendo esto, el Sowaroc se giro hacia Harry y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los del color del arco iris. Harry no había sentido algo así antes…Una mente se encontró con la suya y durante unos pocos segundos, se sintió completo, como si una parte de el de la que no había sido consciente hubiera estado perdida y hubiera vuelto ahora. El poder también era asombroso, se sentía como si fuera magia. La presencia escarbo en sus recuerdos y Harry se puso tenso. Ante esto, la entidad le mando pensamientos reconfortantes y se abrió a el, dejando que el joven mago viera sus recuerdos. El era Rexeran…un Sowaroc. Vio destellos de la larga, larga vida del Dragón, su infancia, sus compañeros…también sus peleas… Entonces paro.

~ Hola Astyan ~ Su voz sola estaba impregnada con poder.

Rexeran…

~ Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver joven ~ su tono era divertido ~ Como te dije, si te volvían a atacar, los culpables no escaparían ilesos. Gae ha curado tus propias heridas, como un favor, para que no te quedes minusválido. Pero…~

Deja que Teneb y yo nos ocupemos de ellos primero…Entonces podrás tomar las medidas que quieras.

~ ¿Estas seguro? ~

Si, pero ¿Estas seguro de tu propia elección? Conoces mis intenciones y el hecho de que no estaré aquí para el segundo año de entrenamiento…

~ Y ayudare ~

No se dijo nada más, ya que no era necesario. Se separaron y Harry sintió una sensación tirante en su sien derecha, advirtiéndole de la aparición de su marca. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. ¡Lo había conseguido! Era un jinete.

_ ¡Lo hiciste Harry!_ Teneb sonaba extremadamente complacido.

_ Si, dale las gracias a Gae por curarme_

_ Dice que de nada_

_ Bueno, ¿Y que va a pasar ahora?_

_ Bueno, Demenor va a dar las gracias a los Dragones…_ Teneb se paro.

_ ¿Y?_

_ Bueno, normalmente hay una fiesta…_

_ ¿Dónde esta el problema?_

_ Tiene lugar en Horevald, con las lealtades al final…_ el joven elfo se preparo para la explosión de Harry

_ Ni. Hablar _Los ojos de Harry estaban entrecerrados y un ceño grabado en su cara.

_ Pero…_

_ Nada de peros. Por curiosidad ¿En que consiste?_

_ Básicamente, juras proteger y servir a la gente y al Rey, a responder a su llamada_ Teneb estaba mirando cautamente a su amigo, teniéndole un poco de miedo.

_De ninguna maldita manera_ Teneb sabia por el tono de Harry que este estaba mortalmente serio, así que intento una nueva aproximación.

_Harry…se que no te gusta mucho mi gente…_

_ Eso es quedarse corto_ escupió Harry

_Y no estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia y a Celen_

_ ¿Por qué?_ Harry tenia curiosidad, y Teneb intento sacar partido de eso.

_ Primero de apoyo emocional y segundo para ver si mi gente esta solo hecha de intolerantes estrechos de miras_

Hubo una pausa, mientras Harry parecía considerar la opción.

_ ¿Qué harías si ese es el caso?_

_ No lo se…Espero que no llegue a ese punto_ Teneb no lo diría en voz alta, ya que sabia que Harry era consciente de su miedo. Podía sentir a su amigo pensando su petición.

_ Vale, Iré. Pero acuérdate de lo que te estoy diciendo, no soportare este apaleo al humano nunca más. Si no pueden respetarme por quien soy, me respetaran por lo que soy_

_No puedes pedir menos_ asintió Teneb. Terminaron su charla y se hicieron conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor otra vez.

La gente estaba gritando, otros parecían bastante aturdidos. Garth y compañía estaban siendo sujetados por los otros Daryns. Xjahl y Chrisianne se estaban poniendo histéricos. Garth se estaba revolviendo contra Kobalt, intentando lanzarse a los Dragones. El Magis parecía completamente fuera de si, estaba gritando, chillando, llorando. Vlad y Ribor después de revolverse un poco, simplemente cayeron en estado de shock y estaban ahora tumbados en el suelo, mirando con desgana delante de ellos. Opheria fue al rescate de Kobalt y ambos consiguieron someter al Magis. Demenor estaba intentando restablecer la calma necesaria para este tipo de ceremonia, sin conseguirlo.

Garth capto la mirada de Harry y el joven hombre pudo ver el odio ardiendo en las pupilas naranjas.

"¡Tu! ¡Es TU CULPA!"

Escapándose de Kobalt y Opheria, desenfundo su espada e hizo amago de golpear a Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al adolescente moreno, un cuerpo dorado estaba ahora delante de el y su presa. Alzo la vista y se quedo paralizado por furiosas mirada desdeñosa del Sowaroc.

~ Prometí que me ocuparía de ti, una vez que mi unido hubiera acabado contigo…pero intenta algo tan estúpido y no te dejare este honor ~

Entonces se giro y camino hasta Harry, dejando un tembloroso Garth detrás.

Las gradas aun eran un caos. Suspirando, Harry se volvió hacia Teneb.

_ Vamos a tranquilizarles…Quiero salir de aquí_

_ Esta bien. Por cierto ¿Por qué mantienes alta tu aura elemental?_

_ Llama la atención. Además me gusta recordarles su fracaso_

Teneb sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

_ Vamos_

Juntos, lanzaron un hechizo silenciador sobre ellos mismos. Entonces, Harry, seguido por Teneb, dejo que su elemento llameara, antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡¡CALLAOS!!"

Esto callo a todo el mundo con eficacia. Conociendo a su amigo, Teneb era consciente de que tenía que hablar.

"¿Demenor?"

Aun pareciendo inseguro sobre que hacer, el líder de los jinetes consiguió recomponerse. Con una voz temblorosa se dirigió a los Dragones.

"Damos las gracias a los Dragones y aceptamos su juicio, su sabiduría es bien conocida. Que estos jóvenes traigan honor a esta institución"

Harry soltó un bufido ante estas palabras.

Los Dragones asintieron, y después de mirar de reojo a Rexeran y Gae, se marcharon. El Sowaroc miro a Harry.

~ ¿Astyan? ~ pregunto mentalmente

¿Si?

~ hay unas cuantas cosas que necesitas aprender sobre mi. Gae y yo somos miembros de los Mayores, lo que significa que somos parte del Consejo Draconiano y algunos de los líderes de nuestra raza. Con esto van responsabilidades que no puedo evitar ~

Entiendo tu situación, no te preocupes…

~ Gracias Astyan…ahora Gae y yo tenemos que hablar con unas personas…~

Yo también

Compartieron unos minutos de silencio.

~ ¿Astyan? ~

¿Si?

~ No los mates ~

Puedo devolver el consejo 

Sonrieron. Teneb que había estado observando el intercambio reprimió un escalofrío; no tendría que preguntar para saber de que habían estado hablando.

"¿Harry?" su voz era realmente baja y Harry apenas cogió las palabras

"¿Qué?"

"Cuenta conmigo"

La mirada de agradecimiento que Harry le lanzo fue suficiente para asegurarle que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron con energía hasta los cinco consternados Daryns y se pararon cerca de ellos. Garth alzo la mirada.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Habéis venido a regocijaros?... ¿Como podéis…"

"¿Andar?" interrumpió Teneb "No te importa, ¡Pero no gracias a ti! Y sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí, deberías saberlo".

Teneb desenfundo su espada y después de dibujar un semicírculo delante de el, apunto al pecho de Garth, provocando gritos ahogados en la multitud, Demenor, Kario, el mentor de Teneb y Zeld, el mentor de Garth.

"Yo, Teneb, hijo de Doryan e Ylesa desafío a Garth a un Duelo de Honor"

Harry dio un paso adelante y repitió las acciones de Teneb antes de hablar.

"Yo, Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, desafío a Garth a un Duelo de Honor y de Sangre"

Juntos, clavaron sus espadas en el suelo. Para entonces los tres mentores les habían alcanzado.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

Demenor estaba intentando desesperadamente recuperar algo de control.

"No interfiráis" contesto bruscamente Harry, sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirarlos.

"¿Por qué?" se atrevió a preguntar Kario a quien estuvo a su cargo.

"Esto no te concierne" dijo Teneb suavemente "dejaste claro que ya no estábamos bajo tu cuidado"

Kario bajo la mirada, evitando la furibunda mirada del joven elfo.

"Teneb, yo…" paro viendo la mirada de su ex-Daryn

"Si estáis tan ansiosos de saber… ¡Preguntad a los Dragones!" interrumpió Harry antes de volver a concentrarse en Garth. "Esperamos la respuesta del desafiado"

Temblorosamente, Garth coloco su mano en ambas empuñaduras.

"Yo, Garth, hijo de Jaris e Ilia, acepto los desafíos"

Extrajo las espadas y las devolvió. Teneb le sonrió socarrón. "Tienes una semana para elegir hora, lugar y arma y tus segundos"

Ante esto, Chrisianne que parecía haber vuelto a reunir su calma, se adelanto.

"Yo seré su segundo, si el acepta"

Garth asintió, aparentemente aliviado. Harry se giro hacia Teneb.

"¿y tu?"

Teneb se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz le interrumpió.

"Si me acepta, yo lo haré"

Ambos adolescentes se giraron para enfrentarse a Opheria que estaba ahora de pie cerca de ellos. Entrecerraron sus ojos recelosamente a ella.

"Se que mi comportamiento ha estado lejos de civilizado hacia vosotros, pero quiero arreglarlo"

_ ¿Harry?_

_ Bueno, No me gusta mucho, pero necesitas un segundo, así que creo que ella es una de los menos malos del grupo_

_ Si…_

En voz alta esta vez, Teneb dio su respuesta.

"Acepto tu oferta"

Opheria asintió. Entonces el joven Athar se giro hacia su amigo.

"Harry, ¿Quién será tu segundo?"

"Bueno, como es improbable que encuentre a alguien que me apoye, aparte de ti, No tendré…" fue cortado a mitad de la frase.

"Se que ninguno de nosotros se lo merece, pero si aceptas, yo seré tu segundo"

Caras conmocionadas se giraron hacia Kobalt mientras Harry le observaba.

"No hay nada que ganar de esto, no hay beneficios. ¿Por qué entonces?" pregunto Harry, pareciendo un poco dudoso.

"Para que pueda mirarme en el espejo mañana por la mañana" respondió el Elemental.

Hubo un silencio tenso, Harry estaba juzgando a Kobalt intentando figure si el Elemental estaba siendo sincero.

_ ¿Teneb? ¿Qué opinas? Le conoces mejor que yo_

_Ve a por ello. Kobalt nunca ha sido conocido por ser deshonesto_

Harry sopeso este dilema durante unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. Después de todo necesitaba a alguien, y no era como si Kobalt hubiera tenido que tomar parte en el duelo.

"Acepto"

Kobalt asintió con gravedad, Garth quien había estado hablando con Chrisianne se aproximo. "Humano, luchare aquí contigo en una hora, cuerpo a cuerpo. Y para ti" señalo a Teneb "Nos reuniremos después, solo Magia"

Harry y Teneb se miraron de reojo pequeñas sonrisas socarronas en sus labios

"Aceptamos esos términos" comenzó Harry.

"Y nos encontraremos aquí en una hora" termino Teneb.

Se dieron la vuelta e hicieron señas a Opheria y Kobalt para que les siguieran. Llamaron a sus caballos y se marcharon dejando un estadio estupefacto detrás de ellos.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Galoparon hasta las colinas. Una vez llegaron, desmontaron y se sentaron.

"¿Por qué habéis hecho esto?" pregunto Teneb rompiendo el silencio, un poco confuso por el comportamiento de sus antiguos mejores amigos.

"Te lo dije, queremos arreglar las cosas" contesto Opheria.

Harry les miro con dureza.

"Solo una pregunta: si no hubiéramos sido Athars, si no hubiéramos sido tan poderosos, si no nos hubiéramos unido con un Sowaroc y una Emnag ¿Aun habríais querido "arreglar las cosas"?"

Opheria y Kobalt se miraron el uno al otro incómodamente.

"N-No lo se" tartamudeo Kobalt.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes le estaban poniendo de los nervios. Este color…No era natural; casi podía sentir el poder que irradiaba de ellos. Aparto la vista, intentando evitar la mirada esmeralda.

"Gracias por ser honestos" dijo Harry finalmente, volviendo su mirada hacia el mar. "Supongo que tengo que daros las gracias por ofreceros para ser nuestros segundos, entonces"

"No hace falta" respondió Opheria, intentando desplegar las muchas capas de misterios que le rodeaban.

"Pero, esto no significa que todo haya sido perdonado y olvidado, lejos de ello"alzo su mirada a la joven Magis y al Elemental.

"Lo entendemos" susurro Opheria. parecía sincera, como lo parecía Kobalt.

"No se si lo entiendo yo mismo" murmuro Harry. En voz alta continuo. "Bueno, Eso es todo… De todas formas, quiero pedirte algo, Opheria. Se que no eres mi segunda, pero si sientes que Garth esta usando sus habilidades de Magis para alterar el Duelo, avisa a Teneb".

La chica consintió.

"Bueno, ahora voy a calentar un poco, aun nos queda media hora"

"¿Cómo vamos a ir a…?"

"Viajando con los Elementos" respondió Teneb.

Sin palabras, Harry se aparto y se quito sus armas, su túnica y sus zapatos. Estiro y entonces empezó su calentamiento. Arxeren le había enseñado métodos antiguos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, parecidos a las artes marciales, solo que mas enfocadas hacia el cuerpo. Su creador le había llamado Arte de la Cuchilla y se llamaba a si mismo y a los otros miembros de su grupo Artistas. Su enseñanza apuntaba a hacer de acero todas las partes del cuerpo, y por tanto, transformándolo en una cuchilla humana. Era un truco mental y físico que se alcanzaba a través de numerosas series de movimientos y ejercicios. Entre ellos, una estaba dedicada a calentar el cuerpo, calentar los músculos y llevar al cuerpo a su fuerza máxima. Gracias a su guardián, Harry había conseguido aprender cuatro series, de las cuales la de calentamiento era una. Dominar el curso entero le llevaría años pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo. Era consciente de que los ojos de Opheria y Kobalt estaban fijos en el, pero les ignoro.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en ese momento mirando con la boca abierta a la esbelta y grácil forma del joven mago, la respiración cortada ante esa vista.

Una tos les saco de su entonación. Sobresaltados se encontraron con la cara divertida de Teneb. El elfo sonrió. Harry siempre tenía este efecto la primera vez.

"Bueno, voy a practicar un poco yo solo. Haced lo que queráis en el tiempo que queda"

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, ambos chicos se prepararon ante los ojos maravillados de los dos antiguos Daryns. Finalmente, mientras Harry terminaba sus últimos ejercicios, vio a su amigo disfrutando, destrozando gozosamente rocas.

_ ¿Disfrutando?_

_ Si, ¿Por qué?_

_ Estaba pensando que, como nos iremos esta noche y, en mi caso, no volveré, el segundo año de entrenamiento esta condenado, podemos ir a decir adiós a Terio y agradecerle su ayuda._

_ ¡Genial! ¡Vamos!_

_ ¿Estas seguro que no quieres continuar destrozando rocas?_

_ ¡Cállate! De todas maneras, ¿Qué hay de…? _ Apunto con su barbilla a Opheria y Kobalt que les miraban con curiosidad.

_ No tenemos otra opción que llevarles con nosotros_

_ Vale…_

Caminaron hasta sus segundos, les agarraron del brazo, mientras ordenaban a sus caballos que volvieran a los cuarteles y se llevaran los caballos de los otros dos adolescentes con ellos.

Sorprendidos, los dos jóvenes empezaron a forcejear.

"Parad, solo vamos a ver a un amigo nuestro antes del duelo" dijo bruscamente Harry.

"Un enano" añadió Teneb.

"¿Un enano? Pero no hay enanos…" antes de que Kobalt pudiera terminar la frase, ambos se habían ido en un remolino de fuego y aire.

Reaparecieron delante de la entrada a las cuevas de los enanos. Harry se echo hacia delante y susurro la contraseña para que nadie pudiera oírla. Una vez el agujero estuvo descubierto, entraron y caminaron durante un minuto antes de encontrarse con un enano. Teneb hizo señas a Opheria y Kobalt para que se quedaran detrás, mientras Harry se adelantaba.

"Fuerza y riqueza, Anok"

"Fuerza y riqueza Harry. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Terio?"

"En la Fragua"

"Gracias. Lo siento pero ¿podrías abrirnos un atajo? Tenemos bastante prisa".

"No hay problema"

Anok puso una mano en la pared y murmuro unas pocas palabras en un idioma áspero. Un agujero empezó a aparecer para formar finalmente un túnel.

"Bien, ¡Aquí lo tienes!"

"Muchas gracias Anok, que los dioses te traigan salud, riquezas y abundancia" dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia.

"Y a ti también" replico el enano, haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

Harry entro dentro del agujero, seguido por Teneb, Opheria y Kobalt quienes estaban mirando fijamente todo. Sus pueblos no estaban tan aislados de los enanos como los elfos, pero el contacto entre ellos era escaso. Entraron en una habitación inmensa y calurosa.

"¡Harry!"

Terio camino rápidamente hacia ellos y abrazo a Harry, ahogándole.

"Es bueno volverte a ver a ti también Terio" dijo Harry, intentando decidir si sus costillas estaban definitivamente golpeadas. "Bueno, vine a decirte adiós"

La cara sonriente de Terio se entristeció rápidamente.

"Te uniste entonces. ¿Con quien?"

"Rexeran, un…"

"Sowaroc, le conozco" silbo Terio "¡Bien hecho! Apuesto a que esos comedores de hojas, no te ofendas Teneb, estaban verdes de envidia…"

"No me ofendo" Teneb sabia para entonces no ofenderse por los comentarios ridiculizantes de Terio hacia su raza. Además el no perdía la oportunidad de devolverle algunos cada vez que podía. Se había convertido en una especie de juego entre los dos.

"Lo estaban…No podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo, tenemos unos culos que patear"

"¿Un elfo?" pregunto Terio esperanzado.

"No, un Magis, pero tengo tres elfos en el segundo puesto de mi lista de culos a patear" añadió viendo la cara decepcionada de su amigo pequeño.

"Bien, bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que uno de esos esnobs arrogantes fue vencido, sin animo de ofender otra vez"

Terio se giro hacia Teneb.

"Bueno, nunca pensé que diría esto a un elfo, pero estas bien, estoy encantado de haberte conocido. Ven a verme cuando quieras"

"Gracias, ha sido un honor conocerte Terio" dijo Teneb, echándose hacia delante mientras Terio susurraba las contraseñas a su oído.

Mientras el enano se ponía recto, se fijo en Opheria y Kobalt.

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Bueno, se presentaron voluntarios para ser nuestros segundos…esta es Opheria, Magis, ¿unida con?..."

"Nelan" termino la joven mujer

"Esta bien, y este es Kobalt un Elemental de agua, ¿Unido con?..."

"Polath"

"Bien…Bueno deberíais iros, estoy ocupado" dijo Terio, un poco cascarrabias, pero Harry noto una lagrima. Estrecho la mano de Teneb, lo que mostraba lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar al elfo. Entonces se giro hacia Harry. "Quédate un minuto"

El adolescente de ojos verdes asintió y se giro hacia Teneb.

"Te esperaremos fuera" contesto

Una vez estuvieron solos, Terio camino hasta el adolescente moreno.

"Ha sido un placer y un honor conocerte"

"Lo mismo digo, ha sido un privilegio"

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio.

"Toma esto" Terio le alargo algo que brillaba a la luz de la antorcha "Lo he hecho yo mismo"

Harry jugo con el pequeño colgante. Estaba hecho en cobre con adornos en bronce y plata. En la parte de atrás había un mensaje grabado: "Recuerda a tus amigos bajo tierra"

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry miro a Terio con ojos llorosos.

"No sabes cuanto significa para mi, pero no necesitare nada para recordaros a ti y a tu gente"

"Ábrelo" dijo el enano simplemente.

Harry obedeció y miro maravillado mientras una pequeña luz salía y empezaba a girar alrededor de su cabeza.

"Esto es una llama de Sardogh. Cuando quieras vernos, solo pídeselo. Te guiara hasta la entrada mas cercana y conoces nuestras contraseñas. Si quieres hablar con alguien, solo di el nombre y pídelo. Si la persona tiene una llama, el o ella será capaz de escucharte y contestarte"

Señalo a su cuello de donde colgaba un colgante parecido.

"Todos los enanos tienen uno, tu eres el primer no enano al que se le ha ofrecido durante décadas. Confío en que trataras este regalo con cuidado."

sonrió ante el brillo que vio en los ojos de Harry.

El joven mago estaba sin habla. Miro fijamente al colgante y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo y se deslizara por su mejilla.

"Gracias…Gracias por todo" susurro sin confiar en su voz.

"No hay de que. ¡Ahora vete o llegaras tarde!"

Harry asintió y empezó a correr hacia la salida.

"¡Eh! ¡Harry!"

El joven mago se giro ante la exclamación de Terio.

"Cuídate y aplastalos"

Harry lanzo a su amigo una gran sonrisa.

"¡Lo haré!"

Ambos llevaban anchas sonrisas cuando se separaron.

Harry corrió a toda velocidad y alcanzo a Teneb y a los otros en nada de tiempo.

"Quedan cuarenta segundos, Harry" aviso el elfo.

"¡Vámonos ahora!" Harry contesto, agarrando el brazo de Kobalt y disolviéndose en un remolino de fuego; rápidamente imitado por su hermano de sangre quien tomo la mano de Opheria y desapareció en un pequeño ciclón.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Mientras tanto, en la Guarida, todo se estaba volviendo loco.

Los jinetes estaban intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar. Los maestros parecían estar conmocionados. Demenor estaba haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para intentar ganar algo de control sobre la multitud, los mentores se habían aproximado a los Daryns y aquellos que tenían a su cargo los que habían sido rechazados, estaban intentando consolarlos y ¡averiguar el porque!

Los dos restantes Dragones estaban observando esto con algo parecido a la diversión en sus ojos. 

Finalmente Demenor tuvo suficiente: lanzo fuertes cohetes al aire, cuyas explosiones reverberaron en las gradas.

"Ahora quiero que todos los jinetes vuelvan a sus puestos, que cuatro de ellos vayan a avisar al Rey Sylaen de nuestra llegada dentro de dos horas debido a sucesos inesperados. Los maestros vayan a recoger sus expedientes, mientras los mentores llevaran a los que están a su cargo de vuelta a su dormitorio. Dejaran a algunas personas con ellos antes de volver aquí. Quiero que todos los maestros y mentores estén aquí en diez minutos para que podamos intentar aclarar algo de los recientes acontecimientos.

~ Nada que no se esperara que pasara ~ corto Rexeran adelantándose.

"Cuento con vuestra participación para ayudarnos"

~ Lo haré…Estate seguro que lo haré ~

Mientras todo el mundo se marchaba deprisa, Demenor recordó los sucesos pasados… volvió a ver los recuerdos en su mente.

Harry y Teneb habían llegado los últimos. Aparentemente habían decidido montar un espectáculo: ambos habían estado rodeados por sus elementos y no habían tocado el suelo. Uno por uno, los Daryns habían hecho reverencias delante de cada estatua. Demenor recordaba haberse sorprendido un poco por la falta de luz emitida por Garth y sus amigos, pero ahora estaba explicado. Entonces había sido su turno. Se habían aproximado juntos, algo que no estaba normalmente permitido. Effilin había estado apunto de detenerlos, pero Demenor había entendido para entonces que no servia para nada intentar parar a aquellos dos cuando estaban decididos a algo, en particular cuando uno de ellos podían usar el Fuego. Entonces había llegado la primera de las muchas conmociones que el corazón de Demenor iba a soportar. La luz había sido increíble, incluso si se hubiera dividido en dos, aun hubiera permanecido impresionante. Y una vez se había difuminado, había recordado su sorpresa al ver dos Dragones Mágicos. Siempre había sabido que el hijo de Doryan tenia potencial para unirse con uno, pero ninguno de los otros parecía suficientemente prometedor…Pero quizás no estaban aquí para unirse…Después de todo siempre había mas Dragones que Daryns. El había retirado sus marcas y no había podido sentir un escalofrío cuando recordó los ojos de Harry. Le perseguirían durante mucho tiempo. Tanto desafío…Después de su charla, Demenor se había dado cuenta que el único lazo que le quedaba con el joven humano era Teneb. Los Daryns se habían girado y arrodillado y el momento que Demenor siempre había esperado había llegado. Al principio todo fue suavemente y pronto cinco Daryns estuvieron unidos. Era ahora el turno de Garth. El joven Magis estaba de pie, orgullosamente bajo el escrutinio de un Dusker. Los minutos pasaban en silencio y el líder recordó haber pensado que algo tenía que estar mal. El golpe había llegado finalmente: Garth había sido considerado inmerecedor. Demenor recordaba el asombro en la cara de todo el mundo. Decir que se había sorprendido era quedarse corto; el joven había sido altamente alabado por todos los maestros y había sido incluso propuesto como un probable candidato para el puesto de Athar. Pero esto no había marcado el final de las sorpresas del día. Mientras el Dusker confirmaba su elección, Garth había cogido su espada y se había lanzado hacia el. Demenor se puso de pie. ¡¡El chico había perdido la cabeza!! Antes de que pudiera interrumpir, un chorro de llamas tiro al Magis. Todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia Harry pero sus palabras solo les habían confundido más. Pero lo que había helado a Demenor había sido el odio que impregnaba su voz, el desdén.

La ceremonia había vuelto a comenzar y para el estupor de Demenor todos los amigos de Garth habían sido rechazados, uno a uno. Al final, Demenor se estaba desesperando y había estado apunto de saltar a la arena para pedir explicaciones. ¡Cinco Daryns habían sido rechazados! ¡Cinco! Y por muy poderoso que Harry había demostrado ser, Nerthor había sido categórico, el humano no tenía la capacidad mental para unirse. así que la mitad de los Daryns iban a ser rechazados… Nunca antes había tenido lugar algo como esto. Claro que algunos Daryns habían sido rechazados antes, pero ¡nunca más de uno de cada diez! ¡¿Por qué?! La unión de Teneb había ido bien, pero el director no había podido reprimir un pinchazo de culpa cuando el Dragón que le juzgaba hablo de desilusión. Entonces había observado con un Windscan se había aproximado al humano, preparándose para ver otro rechazo, pero este había sido predecible… Imagina entonces, la estupefacción de los espectadores mientras Harry había sido considerado merecedor y que el juicio draconiano no había sido nada más que alabanzas.

La gente había comenzado a agitarse, mientras los Dragones parecían discutir sobre algo, habían habido demasiadas conmociones, la mayoría de las cuales habían ido en contra de sus más profundas creencias. De repente una voz resonante había anunciado su elección, y por tanto, mandando las gradas al caos. ¡No podía ser posible! Un humano no podía ser elegido por un Sowaroc.

Los siguientes acontecimientos estaban borrosos…la unión de Harry, las declaraciones de duelos, la elección de los segundos… ¿En nombre del cielo, que había hecho Garth para merecer esto?

La vuelta de los mentores y los maestros evito que Demenor se perdiera entre las preguntas sin respuesta. Con un movimiento de su mano, conjuro una mesa grande donde entraran todos. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo sentado, hablo.

"Ahora, en nombre de Lunai, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Los maestros y mentores se miraron los unos a los otros, sin atreverse a hablar.

"Dejadme que rehaga la frase: dadme vuestros expedientes y decidme todo lo que sepáis sobre Harry, sin contar con los sucesos de la ceremonia" viendo la expresión de confusión en algunas caras añadió "El humano"

Uno a uno hicieron su informe, sus comentarios iban desde patoso hasta inhábil e inmerecedor. Esto solo añadió confusión a Demenor.

"¿Cómo podemos habernos perdido algo como esto?" se dejo caer en su silla. "¿Y que hay de Garth?" Se giro hacia Zeld "Si estaba pasando algo, yo no era consciente de ello. Solo sabía que el joven Garth pensaba que el hum…Harry era una perdida de tiempo, una carga, un bufón. Eso no se merece un Duelo" dijo Demenor, su ceño fruncido.

~ No, pero intento de asesinato, heridas intencionadas, envenenamiento, heridas infligidas con la intención de incapacitar, asalto verbal, amenazas y abuso verbal que llevo a un intento de suicidio son suficientes para que Harry se ganara el derecho a un Duelo ~ dijo Rexeran.

Caras aturdidas se volvieron hacia el Dragón dorado.

~ Y en el caso de Teneb: insultos, heridas infligidas con la intención de incapacitar y envenenamiento le hicieron ganar su derecho ~ añadió Gae.

"¿A-Asesinato…Su-Suicidio?" tartamudeo Demenor.

Rexeran le ignoro y se giro hacia Nerthor.

~ ¡Tu! ~

El elfo salto, sobresaltado de su aturdimiento

"¿S-Si?"

~ Tú dijiste que Harry mostró una total falta de habilidad en tu campo, ¿verdad? ~

"Si-i"

~ Pero ayer, consiguió entrar en un trance…~

"Bu-Bueno, debe haberlo si-simulado" Nerthor estaba acobardándose bajo la mirada del Sowaroc.

~ Lo que explicaría porque fui capaz de unirme con el ~ Rexeran no dejo que nadie le interrumpiera ~ ¿y el hecho de que puede usar telequinesis, que tiene el don de una ligera empatia y telepatía?~ Hizo una pequeña pausa ~ Solo una pregunta: ¿Quién es Harry? ~

Como ninguno se atrevió a responderle, giro su cabeza reptiliana hacia Nerthor.

~ ¿Cuál es su raza? ~

"Hu-Humana"

~ Bien, no eres tan tonto como pensaba… ¿Y para quienes fueron diseñados tus métodos de enseñanza?~

Nerthor pareció pensarlo unos minutos antes de contestar, ligeramente mas pálido y sudando un poco.

"Elfos, Ma-Magis y Elementales"

~ ¿No para humanos? ~ interrumpió Gae

"No para humanos" repitió Nerthor en un susurro, pareciendo horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

~ aun eres capaz de pensar, después de todo ~ Rexeran estaba resentido ~ ¡Fuisteis elegidos para ser jinetes! Os confiamos la educación de los Daryns. Vuestro comportamiento casi podría ser considerado como una ruptura del juramento. Incluso si estuvo motivado por vuestras creencias, ¡No deberíais haber dejado que cegaran vuestro juicio! ¡No puedo y no tolerare el alcance hasta donde vuestros prejuicios y estrechez de miras os empujaron! ¡Sois jinetes, no intolerantes pueblerinos! En vez de adaptaros a la situación, le bloqueasteis ~

"¿Por qué deberíamos habernos adaptado?" pregunto Sarwin "Era un agitador de varitas, uno de esos tontos magos"

~ En caso de que no hayas registrado este hecho, los humanos no son elfos. No tienen canales de magia naturales, si quieren hacer magia sin varita, primero tienen que sacar todo el poder fuera de ellos, construir algunos canales, lo cual es bastante difícil…¡¡Sois maestros, no deberíais haber pasado por alto ese hecho básico!!~

~ Ante los alarmantes informes que vuestros unidos mandaron al consejo, y ante el alcance de vuestro estúpido comportamiento, se decidió que los lazos serian temporalmente cortados. Estaremos aquí para ayudaros cuando sea necesario, pero eso es todo ~ interrumpió Gae, viendo que Rexeran se estaba enfadando mas y mas ~ Tenéis que entender los daños que habéis causado. Habéis puesto en peligro su y vuestros mundos por vuestras acciones y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para corregir todo…~

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto un mentor.

~ Haremos algo de historia mas tarde, pero ahora vamos a contaros esta historia, desde el punto de vista de Harry, para que podáis ver por vosotros mismos lo que habéis hecho ~ gruño el Dragón dorado.

Un orbe apareció flotando en el aire, nácar e iriscente.

~ Esto contiene los recuerdos que he reunido para vuestro beneficio, ahora observad y que sea una lección…~

El orbe se expandió, acogiendo a todo el mundo en sus capas y las escenas empezaron a mostrarse delante de ellos. Lentamente, la vida de Harry desde su llegada a la isla se revelo ante sus ojos. Solo las partes principales, excluyendo aquello que no les importaba, como todo lo relacionado con Terio, sus encuentros previos con los Dragones, Arxeren, e incluso la verdadera extensión de los poderes de Harry y Teneb. Algunos de los recuerdos eran desde el punto de vista de Teneb. Pero la peor parte es que podían sentir los sentimientos conectados con los recuerdos. Los elfos eran, por naturaleza, criaturas empaticas, pero este don podía convertirse en una desventaja ya que podía incrementar el sentimiento hasta el punto de la ceguera. Sin embargo, aquí, realzadas todas las emociones provenientes de los recuerdos: desesperación, soledad, inutilidad, frío, esperanza, sentirse herido, traición, desafío, profunda ira y deseo de venganza. desilusión y dolor por haber perdido aquellos en que se miraba irradiaban de las partes de Teneb.

Finalmente después de treinta minutos de observación, (en realidad habían estado una hora en el orbe, pero una de sus características era que el tiempo iba dos veces mas lento que fuera), el orbe se oscureció y se difumino.

Un silencio atónito le siguió. Demenor estaba de un enfermante tono de gris y estaba mirando fijamente delante de el, sus ojos vacíos, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

De repente Effilin exploto.

"¡Esto es una sarta de mentiras! ¡Nada es verdad, mentiras, sucias mentiras hechas por la basura, la escoria humana!" Su respiración era fuerte y su cara era una mezcla extraña de granate, escarlata, azul y blanco con pequeños amagos de púrpura. "¡Este humano no es nada excepto un fraude! ¡Era el peor estudiante que he tenido la desgracia de enseñar! Durante todo el año, demostró su completa incapacidad para luchar, pero se por mis colegas que era una cosa común. No solo era un completo ignorante de nuestras artes, sino que sus capacidades de aprendizaje eran nulas. ¡¡No se como consiguió engañar a todo el mundo, pero no es mas que un viscoso fraude!!". Para el final de su pequeño discurso, estaba gritando.

~ ¿Un fraude? ¡¡¡UN FRAUDE!!!~ Rexeran parecía estar iracundo ~ ¡Si hay fraudes, sois vosotros! ¡Fue elegido! ¡Era vuestro DEBER como jinetes enseñarle!~

"¡Por que, claramente era un error, ningún humano ha sido nunca jinete, no pueden, son débiles, mental y físicamente!" escupió Sarwin.

~ Nunca es un error, si alguien ha sido elegido. Los humanos no lo han sido durante mucho tiempo porque es raro que consigan ganar suficiente poder para su quince cumpleaños. Sus poderes normalmente alcanzan sus picos mas tarde. Varios humanos no fueron elegidos por culpa de esto y ahora han ganado la cantidad necesaria o incluso más, unos años mas tarde. Si no hubiera este problema, una gran parte de vuestros números serian humanos ~ explico Gae, ya que Rexeran parecía demasiado enfadado para hablar.

"¡No es posible!" tartamudeo Zeld.

~ ¿Por qué no? Pero no es eso lo que quiero decir. Y toda esta estupidez no era suficiente, vosotros llevasteis a un intento de asesinato, ignorando todo el abuso que uno de los vuestros tenía que soportar. Le fallasteis y Ni. Siquiera. Uno. De. Vosotros intento poner fin a esto. Lo dejasteis pasar e incluso lo empeorasteis con vuestras propias acciones ~

"Si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, no tenia lugar aquí" salto bruscamente un mentor.

~ O estas ciego o eres un hipócrita…pero como no hicisteis investigaciones sobre el, no sabéis nada sobre el. ¡Como lo soportaríais si cada vez que os durmierais vierais al asesino de vuestros padres, matando, torturando a vuestra gente, vuestros amigos, masacrando! ¡Como lo soportaríais si vierais esto! ~ Esta vez había sido Gae quien había explotado. Ambos Dragones estaban ahora brillando fuertemente.

Gae obligo a que la visión de la masacre de Haphazard Street entrara en todas sus mentes, y al final, algunos de ellos estaban en el suelo, sollozando.

"Es mentira…Nadie puede ser tan cruel…Nadie" tartamudeo Kario, temblando

~ ¡Callaos, estúpidos cabezotas! ~ gritaron Gae y Rexeran.

"Mis pensamientos exactamente" dijo fríamente, alguien detrás de ellos…

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Harry y los otros habían aparecido mientras Effilin parecía bastante envuelto en un discurso. Harry sintió una furia fría hincharse dentro de el pero se obligo a permanecer tranquilo. Effilin vería lo mucho de fraude que era y Sarwin aprendería a no burlarse de el otra vez. El ultimo estallido de los Dragones le hizo imposible resistirse, y por tanto atrayendo la atención hacia ellos.

Teneb miro alrededor y noto la ausencia de Garth.

"Esperamos la llegada del desafiado" mientras decía esto, Chrisianne y Garth aparecieron en un remolino de viento. El Magis parecía mas seguro de si mismo.

"¿Estas preparado?" pregunto "¿O te vas a echar para atrás, como el cobarde que eres?"

Harry no cayó en esto.

"Lo estoy" replico tranquilamente "Empecemos con esto"

Se enfrentaron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos llevando armas. Sus segundo estaban detrás de ellos, y la gente se había reunido alrededor, formando un amplio circulo. Estaban esperando el movimiento del otro, rodeándose el uno al otro, buscando el más pequeño detalle, el más pequeño indicio de debilidad. De repente Garth se lanzo hacia Harry. Cogiendo el brazo del Magis, uso su impulso para voltearlo sobre su hombro y, por tanto mandarle al suelo.

"¿Eso es todo? Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor…" provoco el adolescente.

Gruñendo furiosamente, Garth apunto su puño a la cara de Harry, pero sintió como si acabara de golpear una pared de ladrillos mientras era parado, solo unos centímetros antes de su destino.

"Me siento como si peleara con una niña…"

Furioso, Garth salto hacia atrás antes de lanzar una serie de patadas. Continuo así durante unos minutos, Garth lanzando ataque tras ataque y Harry solo parándolos o esquivándolos, sin esfuerzo aparente.

"Esto se esta poniendo realmente aburrido…"

"Cobarde" jadeo Garth "Ni siquiera has intentado pegarme, estas demasiado asustado como para hacerlo"

"Si de verdad quieres eso…" De repente la actitud de Harry cambio completamente, se había ido la estrategia defensiva. Pateo a Garth dos veces en el estomago, dejándole sin aire. Mientras su oponente se doblaba de dolor, le lanzo un puñetazo a la mandíbula, seguido por una patada con giro a las costillas que le mando al suelo.

Garth estaba tirado en el suelo, su respiración a trompicones y con dificultad.

"Levántate, no he terminado contigo"

Con las piernas un poco temblorosas, el Magis se levanto e intento atacar a Harry. Estaba en el suelo un minuto mas tarde con los dos ojos morados y la nariz rota.

"¡Arriba!"

"¿Por qué no terminas conmigo, estoy caído, por que no te aprovechas de eso?"

Harry se aproximo, sus ojos relampagueando.

"¡No soy tu! ¡Tengo principios, honor! ¡Y no pego a nadie que esta caído!" escupió.

"¡Eso es por lo que vas a perder!"

Garth cogió su pierna y tiro de ella, mandando a Harry al suelo y levantándose, pero mientras se inclinaba para golpear a Harry, recibió los pies de Harry en el estomago, mandándole por encima de la cabeza del adolescente, quien dio una voltereta para ponerse de pie.

"No eres nada, Garth…"

"¡Y tu tampoco lo serás!"

En una medida de último momento, desato su poder, intentando freír las capacidades de Harry.

Opheria dio un codazo a Teneb quien grito en la mente de Harry.

_ ¡Cuidado!_

Sorprendido, Harry apenas pudo esquivar el chorro de poder.

Aparentemente, había una cosa que Garth no había sabido sobre un Duelo.

Cualquiera que rompía las reglas puestas por el desafiado, sufriría, primero un rebote de lo que había hecho, después una perdida que podía ser permanente de sus poderes.

De hecho, el Magis estaba pronto retorciéndose de dolor.

"¿Te rindes?"

"Nu-Nunca"

"Nadie puede ayudarte hasta que lo hagas, pero si no lo haces, entonces sigamos con la pelea" dijo Harry fríamente.

Su oponente consiguió volver a ponerse de pie, pero estaba temblando violentamente.

Con cara asqueada, Harry le pego en el estomago otra vez, después le golpeo en la parte de atrás del cuello, dejándole inconsciente. Harry se giro hacia Chrisianne.

"En su nombre, ¿Te rindes o deseas continuar esta pelea?"

Con los ojos llenos de odio, Chrisianne pareció evaluar la situación. Por un lado se moría de ganas de matar al humano, pero sabia que estaba obligada a seguir la regla, por lo que no podría hacerlo. Además, tendría que ir contra Teneb, ahora, ya que Garth no estaba en condiciones de luchar en un futuro cercano. Se decidió rápidamente.

"Me rindo"

Harry asintió, pero viendo la mirada de Teneb, sabía que iba a pasar un rato difícil. Se sentó cerca de Kobalt, mirando a Teneb mientras ponía a aporrear a Chrisianne al suelo, disparando embrujo tras embrujo.

"Gracias, Opheria" dijo fríamente.

"Es solo lo correcto…"

No dijeron nada más. Harry miro a la gente que observaba a Teneb ávidamente. Harry se encogió cuando Teneb lanzo un hechizo Illusia de Quemadura. Ella empezó a pasearse. Este hechizo te hacia creer que una parte de tu cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Apartándose de la pelea, o debería decir masacre, se concentro en los maestros y mentores… sonrió de forma maligna, tendrían una sorpresa dentro de unos cuantos días y Harry sabia que estaría muy lejos cuando su pequeña, debería decir venganza, se desplegara. Miro fijamente a Effilin. Iba a aprender el verdadero significado de vergüenza. Harry se ocuparía de Sarwin y Nerthor mas tarde.

Finalmente, Teneb voló a la Elemental. Harry aplaudió lentamente.

"Gran trabajo. Me encanto tu maldición Illusia…"

"Gracias, tu pelea fue buena también" replico Teneb, habiendo disfrutando completamente haber maldecido a Chrisianne.

"Si, un poco básica tristemente"

El joven mago se levanto y se arreglo un poco.

"Bueno, tres cosas mas que hacer y habré terminado con esto" murmuro, sacando su espada y caminando hasta Effilin. Se paro a unos pocos pasos del maestro.

"Vamos a pelear, para que todo el mundo vea quien es el fraude"

"Yo…" Effilin parecía perdido.

"¿Asustado?"

Esto hizo explotar su enfado.

"¿De ti? Nunca"

Desenvaino su espada y cerro la distancia entre el y Harry.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, sin moverse.

De repente, Effilin lanzo un tajo a Harry quien paro el golpe e inmediatamente lo devolvió. Durante dos minutos continuaron dando estocadas, esperando una apertura. Las ropas de Effilin estaban siendo lentamente rasgadas en trozos y pronto, el elfo se quedo en una especie de calzoncillos. Entonces Harry paro la espada del maestro, que giro y la mando fuera…Effilin estaba ahora indefenso.

"así que, ¿Quién es el fraude ahora?" susurro Harry, la punta de su espada a milímetros de la garganta del otro…Una mano se poso en su hombro. El joven mago se giro para encontrarse con su amigo.

"Vamos Harry, ni siquiera se merece tu enfado…"

De mala gana, Harry asintió.

"Tienes razón…Bueno tengo un amiguito que ver…"

Ambos se dirigieron fuera de la Guarida, seguidos por todos los ojos.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Harry se fue directo a donde había dejado al pequeño cachorro de zorro. Como no había sabido cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, había puesto allí todo lo necesario para el cachorro.

Cuando entro, el zorrito dio un gritito y corrió hasta el fondo de la habitación, escondiéndose.

Sonriendo, Harry se aproximo, extendió su brazo, solo para conseguir que se lo mordiera.

"¡Auch!" examino el mordisco

"¿Quisquilloso?"

"Si" Harry se levanto y fue a trocear un cacho de carne tierna. Cogió una porción delgada y volvió hasta el zorrito. Sentándose en el suelo, coloco el trozo delante de el.

"Ahora, se demostrara de nuevo el poder de la comida"

Seguro, después de quince minutos, una cara pelirroja asomo del escondrijo.

"Aquí estas pequeño buscaproblemas"

Inteligentes ojos negros le miraron con incertidumbre. Era un extraño y de dos piernas…Pero tenia comida…Finalmente la comida gano y el pequeño cachorro pelirrojo se fue acercando. A la vez, Harry iba tirando del trozo, colocándolo lentamente en su regazo. Volviéndose más y más confiado por la falta de reacción del dos piernas, el zorrito puso sus patas en las piernas de Harry, olisqueándole y sobre todo, oliendo la carne.

Este dos piernas olía como el que le había traído hasta aquí…Tenia buen olor. El zorro comenzó a comer y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta al principio que el dos piernas estaba acariciando su espalda. Se puso tenso, preparado para morder y echar a correr. Pero la mano continuo acariciando su piel suavemente, de una manera tranquilizadora. Una vez que hubo terminado con la comida, el zorrito sintió que se quedaba dormido. Colocándose en el regazo del dos piernas que olía bien, cerró los ojos y alcanzo la Tierra de los Sueños de los zorros.

"Lo has hecho bien con el…Creo que te ha adoptado"

"Si…Parece que soy su nueva almohada"

Teneb sonrió.

"¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?"

"Creo que Lucky es un nombre apropiado para nuestro pequeño superviviente (N/T: Lucky en ingles significa afortunado, alguien con suerte)

"Un nombre que le pega. así que vas a conservarlo."

"No creo que tenga opción…"

"Es fuerte, y por su altura actual, creo que crecerá hasta un tamaño espectacular"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Tenemos que irnos, Harry, el Rey nos espera"

"Sabes que no quiero ir…y no esperes que jure lealtad a tu rey"

"No lo espero. Pero puedes jurar el Antiguo Juramento: la promesa de venir en extrema necesidad de ayuda y proteger a los inocentes."

Harry sopeso esto.

"¿Cualquier tipo de inocentes?"

"Si"

"Entonces podría hacer un juramento como ese…los inocentes de mi mundo están en extrema necesidad de ayuda. ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"

"Depende de la actitud del Rey hacia ti. Si demuestra ser lo suficiente abierto de miras como para al menos aceptarte como jinete, jurare el juramento corriente, pero si no lo hace, jurare el Antiguo Juramento.

"No te hagas ilusiones: rey o no, los elfos no aceptaran mi estatus"

"Aun espero que algunos lo harán…mis padres y Celen

Harry le lanzo una mirada llena de dudas pero dejo pasar el tema. Lentamente, cogió el zorro en sus brazos. El pequeño se despertó, pero aparentemente la siesta de cinco a diez minutos había sido suficiente para el. Forcejeo un poco hasta que Harry lo alzo a su cara.

"así que, pequeño ¿Te vienes conmigo?"

Los inteligentes ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos. Después de unos segundos, el zorro aproximo su nariz y le olisqueo de nuevo. Aparentemente contento con lo que había olido, le lamió la nariz.

"Me tomare eso como un si. Ahora te presento a mi compañero: este es Teneb" Teneb aproximo su mano y dejo que el pequeño animal la oliera. El zorro pareció aprobar al elfo ya que empezó a mordisquear sus dedos. Harry silbo y Shadow vino corriendo. "Y este es Shadow" El gran semental aproximo su nariz a la cosa peligrosa que su maestro tenia en el brazo. Entendiendo por la mirada y actitud de Harry que tendría que cuidar de este pequeño.

Los dos animales se miraron el uno al otro, juzgándose… Shadow agito su melena y presiono su cabeza contra el pecho de su maestro. Harry, cogiendo a Lucky con una mano, acaricio tiernamente la gran frente del su montura, mirando a sus inteligentes ojos y dándole las gracias por haberle aceptado como jinete.

Habiendo tenido suficiente de eso, el pequeño Lucky consiguió liberarse de Harry y agarrar la melena de Shadow. De alguna manera consiguió trepar de la melena a la nuca. Shadow le bufo.

"¿Un buscaproblemas?...Ven aquí" Harry conjuro una pequeña cadena con su otra mano y la coloco alrededor del cuello del zorro. "Ahí, de esta manera podré encontrarte. Ahora, te estarás en esta bolsa ¿Vale?" Convoco su bolsa con todas sus pertenencias.

El zorro miro la bolsa, entonces a el y entro en la bolsa.

"Buen chico. Shadow, echa un ojo a las bolsas y a Lucky, no dejes que nadie se acerque demasiado a ellos"

Un bufido del caballo índico que entendía y Harry sabía que nadie podría tocar su bolsa sin perder algunas partes del cuerpo o tener algunos huesos rotos.

"¿Teneb como serán transportados nuestros caballos?"

"Los van a enviar a través de un Portal Elemental"

"Vale"

"deberíamos irnos, Harry o llegaremos tarde"

"Voy. Solo una ultima cosa"

"Se rápido"

~ ¿Harry? ¿Vas a hacerlo? ~

Claro. No me he tomado todas estas molestias para echarme para atrás al final.

~ ¡Va a ser taaaaaaan divertido! ~

Me estas preocupando…

~ Por cierto, estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Lo hiciste muy bien ~

~ Gracias Arxeren, pero tengo que darte las gracias por todo eso. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. ~

~ Bueno, de nada, ahora ¿Qué hay de tu pequeño horario?"

En una semana sentirán los efectos. Durara una semana, mas para cierta gente

~ Bien, ahora vete, vas a llegar tarde ~

Vale

~ ¡Ah! Y, ¿Harry? ~

¿Si?

~ No dejes que te pisoteen. ~

No tengo intención de hacerlo

Entonces Harry mando una pequeña ráfaga de magia, que puso en marcha todos los hechizos que había dejado inactivos. Ahora que estaban activados, el temporizador retrasaría los efectos hasta la semana que viene. Un pequeño encantamiento grabador aseguraría que Harry viera sus efectos.

"Estoy preparado" dijo a Teneb, quien en ese tiempo, había convocado sus propias pertenencias.

Montaron en sus caballos y se dirigieron de vuelta a la Guarida. Esperándoles estaban todos los Daryns, los mentores, los maestros y Demenor, mas unos pocos jinetes. Sus Dragones estaban esperando al otro lado, con Rexeran y Gae. Los caballos de todo el mundo también estaban allí, con las pertenencias de cada jinete atadas a sus sillas.

Mientras les vieron, los jinetes que les acompañaban empezaron a cantar y lentamente los cuatro elementos se unieron para abrir una especie de vortex.

"Esta listo, Demenor"

"Bien, ¡Empujad a los caballos a través de el!"

Intentaron hacerlo, pero los caballos parecían mortalmente asustados del vortex y estaba empezando a cundir el pánico entre ellos.

"¡Oh! ¡Por amor de Dios! Lo habéis hecho antes" grito Effilin, preparado para pegar al suyo, solo para ser parado cuando una mano cogió su brazo alzado.

Se giro para ver a Lienhor.

"Nunca, pegues a uno de esos caballos, Effilin" dijo el maestro. Se giro hacia Teneb y Harry.

"Teneb, Hum-Harry, ¿podríais…quiero decir, ¿Podrían vuestros caballos ir…?

"¿Primero?" termino Harry. "No creo que quede otra elección." Se inclino sobre Shadow, susurrando en su oído. Las orejas del semental estaban hacia arriba, mostrando que prestaba atención. Después de unos segundos, Harry se retiro y se dio cuenta de que Teneb había estado haciendo lo mismo con Myst.

Los dos sementales trotaron hasta el grupo de caballos aterrorizados y los rodearon, entonces, Myst guiando y Shadow detrás para empujar a los reacios, empezaron a dirigirles hacia el vortex, trotando con placer. Shadow tuvo que poner a unas cuantas yeguas y potros castrados en el camino correcto ya que intentaron escaparse, completamente asustados por el agujero con remolinos por el que tenían que pasar. Pero unos cuantos mordiscos del oscuro semental fueron suficientemente convincentes. Harry y Teneb sonrieron mientras sus monturas desaparecían. Ambos sabían que esperarían al final, y mantendrían a los otros caballos donde hubieran llegado.

Fueron hacia Rexeran y Gae.

Después de asegurarles que estaban bien, esperaron la señal de Demenor para marcharse. Durante estos pocos minutos, los dos Dragones les enseñaron donde y como montarse mientras viajaran en sus espaldas.

Finalmente, con la ayuda de al que se habían unido, treparon a ellos mientras Demenor les hacia señales para que lo hicieran.

Sonriendo socarrón, Harry se dio cuenta que Garth y sus amigos estaban montando con sus mentores. Rexeran se lanzo al aire con un poderoso impulso.

Harry estaba colocado justo delante de ala, en la espalda entre dos escamas y estaba usando su magia para sujetarse al Sowaroc.

~ Ahora necesitamos unir nuestras mentes ~ dijo el Dragón, mientras alcanzaban una buena altura.

Volar siempre había sido la pasión de Harry. Si hacerlo en una escoba era estimulante, volar en un dragón era completamente diferente, había un poder que no estaba presente en una escoba, además del hecho de que Harry no estaba solo. Los movimientos de las alas le recordaban a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. Pero esta vez la espalda estaba recta así que no se estaba deslizando hacia atrás: las escamas le mantenían en su lugar.

Cuando unió su mente con Rexeran, alcanzo otro nivel de vuelo: de repente, el ERA el dragón, sentía el aire bajo sus alas, acariciándole, sintiendo el asombroso sentimiento de la velocidad y la altura que habían alcanzado.

~ ¿Harry? Déjame tomar el control, vamos a Saltar ~

De acuerdo

El Salto fue una experiencia que Harry no iba a olvidar nunca: Parecieron convertirse en parte de la Magia y seguir sus hilos hasta Dorevald. Durante el asunto entero, había la presencia reconfortante de Rexeran en el fondo de su mente.

Finalmente reaparecieron en el cielo de Horevald.

Harry no podía negar la genialidad elfica cuando se trataba de arquitectura. La ciudad era esplendida, con montones de árboles. Las casas se integraban en la naturaleza y parecían tan frágiles, tan delicadas. Horevald era la ciudad elfica más grande del reino: un gran castillo, residencia de la familia real, rodeado por todas las academias y los dos templos. Entonces venían las casas, con pequeños caminos que iban a través de la ciudad. Un gran claro estaba desprovisto de viviendas y Harry entendió por que cuando los Dragones aterrizaron allí. Un gran montón de gente estaba allí para darles la bienvenida… La mayoría de ellos dieron gritos de alegría al ver a los Dragones y más cuando vieron al Sowaroc y a la Emnag. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Teneb estaba montando el Dragón plateado los gritos de alegría fueron ensordecedores. Pero cuando la atención se volvió hacia el jinete del Sowaroc, el silencio cayó sobre la multitud y empezaron a circular los susurros. Harry mantuvo la cabeza alta cuando desmonto de Rexeran, siguiendo el ejemplo de los otros jinetes. Hizo una reverencia al gran Dragón dorado, quien le devolvió la reverencia, lo que provoco más susurros ahogados.

Harry camino hasta Teneb.

"Tenia razón…"

"No lo sabes seguro, ¡Dales una oportunidad!"

Harry parecía dudoso sobre el tema habiendo decidido no tener demasiadas esperanzas.

"¿Tenemos que ir ahora?" pregunto el mago finalmente.

~ No ~ replico mentalmente Rexeran ~ Os llamaremos cuando se os necesite ~

"Gracias"

Mientras Harry buscaba a Shadow, se encontró con ojos estupefactos, confusos e incluso llenos de desdén. Afinando el oído, cogió algunos trozos de las conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Si…Humano…pero… ¡Débil!"

"Debe haber…error…ni hablar"

"Nunca pensé…día…porquería humana…se permitiría"

"Como pudo…"

Paro de escuchar, sus ojos endureciéndose, esta gente no iba a aceptarle, no importa lo duro que lo intentara.

"¿Conoces un lugar tranquilo?" pregunto en voz baja.

"Si, solo necesitamos nuestros caballos…"

"Gracias"

Harry silbo agudo, y de repente dos caballos irrumpieron en el claro y se pararon cerca de ellos.

"Buenos chicos" murmuro Teneb, antes de saltar sobre el lomo de Myst. Girándose hacia sus Dragones, inclino la cabeza. "Si nos excusáis" Ellos asintieron, entonces se giro hacia su amigo.

"Sígueme"

Se marcharon, seguidos por todas las miradas.

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que normalmente suelo contestar a las reviews pero hoy ando con un poco de prisa y quería subir esto cuanto antes, así que lo siento mucho. Os contestare en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos y dejadme review

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^


	18. Juramentos y encuentros

Disclaimer: A Rowling le pertenece Harry Potter & co. a Naia el resto, yo solo traduzco.

**N/A: **Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo y lo siento pero las clases de Medicina me tiene muy ocupada. Como los exámenes se están acercando (son dentro de dos meses) necesito trabajar muy duro para sacar buenas notas. Que pase al segundo año depende de las notas que saque en estos exámenes y en los del siguiente semestre. Solo tengo dos intentos y después no podré pasar…así que espero que entendáis que escribir no es mi prioridad este año y que los capítulos saldrán de forma muy irregular. Espero que lo entendáis. De todas formas NO VOY A PARAR DE ESCRIBIR, me lo paso muy bien haciéndolo y se ha convertido en una pasión para mí. El siguiente capitulo será el ultimo antes de que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts, no se cuando lo pondré por lo ya he dicho antes. Gracias por la paciencia. Naia

**N/T: **Se que he tardado un poco en traducir este capitulo (para algunos debería haberlo tenido traducido justo el mismo día que salio en ingles, cosa imposible porque ese fue el 1º día que lo vi) pero tener en cuenta que son 32 paginas de Word y que yo, al igual que Naia, tengo exámenes que preparar y aprobar si quiero seguir en la universidad el año que viene, por lo que estoy muy ocupada (para traducir el cap llevo 15 días robándole tiempo al sueño) así que por favor tened paciencia con nosotras. Prometo seguir traduciendo pero tendréis que aguantar la espera porque no estoy dispuesta a volver a perder tanto sueño, mis nervios lo están notando. Además si el siguiente capitulo saliera antes del 15 de Febrero no lo traduciría hasta después de ese día porque estoy con los finales. Gracias por comprendernos. Estrella de la Tarde.

**DISCLAIMER:** La ultima vez que mire mi nombre no era ni J.K Rowling ni Naia así que a mi no me pertenece nada. Yo solo traduzco.

Bueno suficiente parloteo por hoy. ¡Ahora el capitulo!

¡Disfrutadlo!

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

****

Teneb dirigió a Harry hacia el establo.

"Podemos dejar los caballos aquí, este es el establo privado de Myst. Hay hechizos que evitan la entrada de todos excepto de los que están registrados. De momento solo estamos registrados Celen y yo. Voy a registrarte a ti también para que puedas dejar a Shadow aquí" explico mientras desmontaba.

Asintiendo mientras bajaba del lomo de su semental, Harry se aproximo a su amigo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Solo darme tu mano y relajarte, o intentar hacerlo"

"Vale"

Sujetando la mano de Harry, Teneb murmuro unas palabras. Ambas manos brillaron con una luz verde.

"Hecho, podemos entrar"

Teneb abrió las puertas y guió a Myst dentro usando la brida. Harry solo hizo gestos a Shadow para que le siguiera y avanzo hacia delante. Estaban entrenando a Myst para que respondiera a signos o palabras, pero el semental gris no había alcanzado el nivel de Shadow. Quitaron las sillas de montar  y las bridas, y después de comprobar que no tenían heridas, dieron a los caballos comida, agua y les acariciaron suavemente. Harry saco una manzana de su bolsillo y la corto en dos, dando a Teneb una mitad, mientras le daba la otra parte a su caballo. Shadow se la comió contento, relinchando agradecido a su señor, empujando su cabeza finamente recortada, sus orejas apuntadas hacia delante, hacia el pecho de Harry, su larga melena cayendo delante de sus ojos.

"Gracias chico, eres el mejor"

Durante unos momentos, Harry se permitió relajarse un poco, peinando las crines oscuras y sedosas. Un gritillo le distrajo. Lucky estaba intentando salir de la bolsa, se había hartado de esperar. Era un zorrito curioso y quería ver mundo, no estar dentro de la bolsa…

"Debería haberte llamado Problema" dijo Harry sacando al animalito de la bolsa. La criatura pelirroja se revolvió un poco antes de trepar a su hombro, sus garras firmemente sujetas a la tela de la túnica de Harry. Empezó a mordisquear la oreja de Harry, aparentemente en un modo juguetón.

"Esta bien pequeño ¿Quieres jugar de ese modo?"

Sentándose en el suelo, Harry se saco al pequeño zorro de encima y empezó a arrascarle la barriga. Dando un grito, el zorro intento escapar. Consiguió deslizarse bajo la túnica de Harry y empezó a moverse hacia arriba, arrastrándose y por tanto haciendo cosquillas a Harry, quien empezó a reírse con toda el alma. Como la túnica tenia un cuello ajustado, no pudo salir por ahí y empezó a bajar. Para entonces, Harry estaba retorciéndose de la risa. Finalmente cogió al pequeño prófugo antes de que se quedara sin aliento.

"¡Aquí estas!"

Le bajo y el animalito empezó a tirar de sus pantalones.

"Por mucho que prefiera tu compañía a la de aquellos a los que me voy a unir, no puedo quedarme…Pero jugaremos cuando vuelva"

Sentándose, Lucky le miro, diciendo claramente "¡Mas te vale volver pronto!"

Riéndose, Harry se giro hacia Shadow.

"Le echaras un vistazo, ¿no?"

Shadow bufo, mientras Lucky gritaba indignado.

Teneb había observado a su amigo, sonriendo. No le veía a menudo tan libre y relajado. Esto era a lo que se había referido antes. Harry tenía grandes problemas para relajarse. Podía hacerlo para entrar en trance, ya que era un tiempo corto, pero durante el día, era muy difícil para el aliviar algo de tensión. Después de ver su vida, Teneb sabía que era en parte por como había sido educado, pero también por culpa de su estancia aquí. Por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su amigo, había sido bastante abierto y leíble antes, pero ahora, cuando no lo conocías, era como si golpearas una pared. La cara era inexpresiva, los ojos inexpresivos. Una mascara perfecta, que solo aquellos suficientemente cercanos podían perforar. Mientras Harry jugaba con el zorrito, Teneb había tenido la clara sensación de que este era el verdadero Harry, el joven que habría sido si no fuera por todo lo que había pasado. Pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, no importa lo mucho que te haya gastado.

"Harry…Hay algunas cosas que te tengo que decir sobre mi gente…Para estar preparados"

Inmediatamente, Harry se concentro en su amigo moreno.

"Está bien"

"Esta tarde vamos a tener que jurar lealtad al Rey y al país, bueno, tu no y yo aun no he decidido que voy a hacer. Aquí la Familia Real es el principal poder: esta el Rey Enrys, la Reina Valera, Celen, su heredero y Najira la hija bastarda del Rey que es tres meses mas joven que Celen. Los reyes son siempre elfos, pero aparte de esto, las posiciones están abiertas a Magis, Elementales o elfos, la raza no importa; nuestras tres comunidades están completamente mezclada, incluso ha habido algunas bodas mezcladas. Entonces esta el Gran Consejero."

"Tu padre" interrumpió Harry.

"Si. Después viene el Concilio. Esta compuesto por cuatro representantes de todas las partes de nuestra sociedad: Religiosos, Nobleza, Luchadores, Trabajadores y Sanadores. Son elegidos o nombrados por sus corporaciones. Ayudan con las decisiones, se mantienen informados de la vida de todo el mundo e informan al Rey quien tiene la ultima palabra en las decisiones"

"Hasta ahora, vuestro sistema parece bueno"

"Si, pero como en todos los sistemas, hay corrupción. El Rey esta rodeado por una corte, que intenta agradarle por todos los métodos para ganar algunas posiciones privilegiadas, la posición de los guardias de Elite, poderes financieros, algún favor… Nunca olvides que vas a entrar en una tela de araña. Serás visto como una amenaza ya que tienes poder. Intentaran atraerte hacia ellos si puedes traerles algo o intentaran destruirte."

"Siempre me ha gustado destruir telas de araña"

"No estoy bromeando, te juzgaran por tu apariencia primero. Las ropas y la apariencia son realmente muy importantes para la cultura elfica, mediante un signo, una marca, una capa, puedes saber a que clan o grupo político pertenece su dueño. Para los nobles, los colores mostraran su afiliación familiar. Azul claro y plateado son los colores de mi familia por ejemplo."

"Entonces les daré algo de que hablar durante los próximos diez años" dijo Harry, un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Lanzándole una mirada desconcertada, Teneb continuó con su explicación.

"Solo desconfía de ellos ¿Vale? Bueno, de vuelta al tema, bajo el Concilio tienes  diferentes corporaciones, clanes…pero lo mas importante, los dos templos. Uno dedicado a Lunai, donde las  Doijas, sacerdotisas de Lunai, viven, y otro a Solei, con los Deisers. Los dos cultos son muy importantes. Se supone que los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas tienen que estar fuera de la política. La mayoría lo hacen, pero siempre hay manzanas podridas en las bolsas… Los dos lideres actuales  Xhan Luan y Xhana Cya, de ambas ordenes, son gente en la que se puede confiar, puedes confiar en ellos hasta cierto limite. Seguirán las reglas de sus dioses, lo que significa que no te pueden juzgar sin pruebas."

Harry bufo ante esto, pero evito hacer cualquier comentario.

"Cuando te encuentres a un sacerdote o a una sacerdotisa tienes que saludarles así".

Teneb cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho e inclino la parte superior del cuerpo hacia delante.

"Les reconocerás por sus ropas, nunca les ignores"

"Esta bien, creo que puedo soportar eso"

"Bien, otra fuente de poder es la Elite"

"¿La Elite?"

"La guardia personal del Rey, solo los mejores entran en ella. Siempre son cincuenta. Cada dos años, diez de ellos se retiran, y diez nuevos son aceptados, elegidos por sus habilidades y su integridad, o al menos lo eran, al principio. Su rango de edad va desde los veinticinco años humanos hasta los treinta. Ostentan poder sobre la policía, el ejército, están a cargo de la seguridad de la familia real y se les garantiza varios privilegios, como la exención de impuestos, tierras, dinero, acceso a los mejores y más excelentes productos…  Algunos usan su poder para hacer el bien, otros para su propio beneficio. Solía pensar que esto era normal, pero ahora…No puedo…Has sido una mala influencia Harry"

"Si, pero ¿Desearías que no lo hubiera sido?"

Teneb frunció el ceño. A pesar de todo el dolor que algunas revelaciones le habían traído, no podía decir que deseaba que las cosas hubieran permanecido de la manera que estaban. Si no hubiera elegido seguir a Harry, hubiera continuado siendo Teneb, el favorito de los profesores, el elfo de oro de todo el mundo. Hubiera seguido siendo favorecido, pero habría continuado ciego, y no hubiera conocido a Kaelia, o ella habría sido diferente. Ahora, sabía la verdad. Su gente no era perfecta, no era pura. Podía ver los defectos, la intolerancia, la corrupción, e intentaría hacer las cosas bien. Solo esperaba que Celen escucharía. El joven príncipe tendría el poder para hacer cambios, para limpiar el sistema.

"No, estoy contento de que lo hayas sido"

Harry sonrió.

"Así que esta noche, entraremos en el salón del trono, ya que no fuimos con los otros Daryns a la Habitación de Espera. Una vez allí, el rey hará un discurso, entonces nos llamara, uno por uno, al trono y Demenor hablara un poco sobre nuestros logros. Entonces el Rey completara el ritual al aceptar el juramento del jinete. Después de eso, le dará a dicho jinete una marca para pasar a través de la Barrera."

"¿La Barrera?"

"Si. Tiene que ver con la razón por la que los elfos se separaron de los humanos"

"Dime que paso" susurro Harry. Arxeren nunca había aceptado contárselo, diciendo que no era su lugar hacerlo.

Teneb suspiro, sabia que tendría que haberle contado esta historia, pero no era algo que esperara con ansias.

"Está bien. Hace siglos, nuestros pueblos vivían en paz, cooperando, trabajando juntos, compartiendo sus progresos. Los elfos ayudaban con la Magia ya que la habían dominado mucho tiempo antes que los humanos, quienes, a cambio, les ayudaban con la tecnología y técnicas de lucha. Tienes que saber algo sobre las ciudades elficas, están construidas en el cruce de corrientes mágicas. Para estabilizar las tierras, usábamos un tipo de piedra que podía bombear la magia y regular las corrientes. Una vez, una de las piedras desapareció. Había sido una de las principales, y estabilizaba una de nuestras ciudades más grandes. En esa época, las comunidades tenían sus propias ciudades, claro que había algunos refugios para extranjeros, pero no podían vivir allí todo el tiempo. La desaparición de esta piedra, hizo que la magia perdiera el control, y por tanto provocando un gran terremoto. Como la ciudad estaba cerca del mar, el terremoto indujo un gran tsunami. La mayoría de los habitantes y aquellos que vivían cerca murieron, las ciudades en un radio de diez kilómetros fueron destruidas completamente, las que estaban mas lejos sufrieron daños, Los pocos que consiguieron escapar informaron que los últimos que habían sido vistos cerca de la piedra habían sido humanos."

"¡¿Quieres decir que las piedras no estaban protegidas?!"

"No realmente, estaba colocada en un altar en el centro de la ciudad y había siempre guardias alrededor. Pero la piedra necesitaba estar en un sitio abierto para regular mejor. También era usada en caso de que hubiera un accidente o un desastre natural. Los diferentes grupos de Sanadores tomaban energía de ella."

"Sigo pensando que era peligroso, debería haber habido protecciones a su alrededor…"

"Bueno, debería haber habido, pero no había y no podemos cambiar el pasado. Como puedes adivinar, la comunidad humana fue acusada de robo y del desastre. Ellos negaron cualquier implicación en ello pero ayudaron en la reconstrucción. Tristemente, el resentimiento creció y la violencia escalo. Se comenzó una investigación, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, los pocos testigos estaban en estado de shock y sus testimonios no eran muy precisos. Uno de ellos recordó haber visto una delegación de humanos ir a la piedra, habían venido a por un Sanador ya que su ciudad había sido golpeada por una nueva enfermedad que estaba matando a la mayoría de la población y amenazaba con extenderse a las tierras colindantes. Entonces recordó oír algunos gritos, una luz cegadora y entonces la tierra empezó a temblar…"

Teneb paro durante unos pocos segundos para mirar a Harry. El joven mago estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"La violencia alcanzo el máximo un año mas tarde. Los elfos se  volvieron más y más resentidos contra los humanos mientras el número de bajas era descubierto y  los daños eran evaluados. Hubo más y mas peleas, insultos…Los tumultos eran a menudo evitados a duras penas. Finalmente exploto. Los elfos acorralaron a un humano y le atacaron. Mientras se defendía, mato a un elfo. Desde ese momento, las peleas se multiplicaron, y murió más y más gente. Mi gente decidió vengarse de la tuya. Crearon una nueva piedra, pero esta tenia propiedades diferentes, drenó la Magia de los seres vivos. Crearon varias piedras y una principal. Colocaron las pequeñas en la mayoría de las ciudades humanas, excepto en las comunidades mas alejadas. Dijeron que eran regalos para intentar reconciliar a nuestras gentes. Los humanos, aunque un poco suspicaces, aceptaron, después de haberlas comprobado. Pero los Elfos tenían un mejor conocimiento de la magia que ellos, habían escondido las verdaderas propiedades de estas piedras. Una vez estuvieron todas colocadas, dijeron a los Magis, Elementales y Elfos que vivían en las ciudades humanas que eran objetivos que se marcharan o que llevaran talismanes protectores, entonces usaron la piedra principal, conectándola a las más pequeñas. En una noche cuatro quintos de los humanos habían sido despojados de sus poderes que fueron atrapados en las piedras. Así nació la gente no mágica"

"Los Muggles" susurro Harry.

"Si, solo mantuvieron la Magia que es inherente a todos los seres. Entonces, mi gente, los Magis y los Elementales usaron el poder de esta piedra para borrar el recuerdo de los elfos de todas las mentes humanas, probablemente se olvidaron de algunas, pero no era importante, ¿Quién les hubiera creído? Además decidieron esconder nuestros países. Durante el año anterior, habían expulsado a los humanos  de sus territorios, estableciendo, poco a poco, grandes tierras ocupadas por los Elfos, Magis y Elementales. El mayor estaba situado en la parte occidental de Europa, uno más pequeño en el sureste de Asia y otro en el suroeste de Suramérica. Los Elementales de  Agua habían debilitado las tierras y los de Tierra habían mandando pequeños choques a las zonas debilitadas, cortando sus tierras de las zonas ocupadas por los humanos. El proceso entero provoco pequeños terremotos e inundaciones, pero vieron perfecto que las ciudades humanas sufrieran lo que ellos habían tenido que soportar. Se formaron cuatro islas: Cuando movieron la parte más grande de Europa Occidental, una más pequeña se desprendió de ella. Los Magis entonces la movieron más dentro del océano y colocaron varios encantamientos sobre ella. Básicamente, modificaron la magia del mundo, creando una especie de agujero en ella. Lo retorcieron, para hacerlo rodear las diferentes islas que habían creado. Lo modificaron un poco, haciéndolo impenetrable, para cualquiera que observara desde el exterior no había nada excepto agua. Para reforzarlo, los Elementales de Aire combinaron sus poderes con ellos y cuando alguien, extraños o no se aproximaban, se alzaba una niebla, desorientándoles. Estas zonas se convirtieron pronto en leyendas en vuestra historia, se les dieron otros nombres a través de los tiempos, tu las conoces como Avalon, Atlantis, Xanadu y el Triangulo de las Bermudas."

"¿Cuándo ocurrió?" Harry tenía curiosidad y estaba un poco confuso. Reacciones tan duras cuando había tantas cosas desconocidas…

"Hace 20000 años…Las comunidades humanas que consiguieron mantener algo del conocimiento construyeron imperios como en Egipto, China, América Central con los Aztecas y Mayas… No empezaron al mismo tiempo, la mayoría de la gente volvió a un estado arcaico, olvidando la mayoría de sus conocimientos. Mientras tanto las partes mágicas sobrevivían, escondidas, ya que aquellos que habían perdido su magia estaban fuertemente molestos con ellos. Cortamos todos los lazos con los humanos y continuamos viviendo como siempre habíamos hecho. Pero pasamos por alto algo. Mira, tu gente había conservado algunos magos poderosos, varios invocadores y hechiceros que combinaron sus fuerzas y lanzaron un fuerte encantamiento sobre todos nosotros. No sabemos realmente lo que hicieron, solo los mas ancianos de nosotros lo saben."

Harry asintió con fuerza, el bloqueo que había encontrado en Teneb había vuelto a su mente. No podía ser, Harry y su amigo habían visto el mismo en el. Había olvidado preguntar a Arxeren…tendría que hacerlo…Algo sospechoso estaba pasando…

Teneb suspiro, mientras le había contado la historia a su amigo se había dado cuenta que, como muchas de las cosas que le habían contado, la historia tenia grandes lagunas.

"Ala, ya conoces la historia entera"

"¿El odio viene desde entonces? ¿De hace 20.000 años?"

"Si, eso y del encantamiento que tu gente lanzo."

"¿Hay pruebas de que los humanos fueron los culpables, sabes con seguridad que fueron ellos?"

"No" suspiro Teneb "cómo un montón de cosas en nuestra historia, solo sabemos lo que se nos ha dicho…El hecho fue que los humanos de la delegación vistos cerca de la piedra habían pedido al Concilio una piedra unas pocas semanas antes. Una de sus principales ciudades se estaba hundiendo lentamente, ya que la habían construido en un área inestable. El Concilio había rehusado su petición, diciendo que los humanos aun no estaban preparados para esta técnica, pero les habían dicho que mandarían unos Elementales a estabilizar la ciudad. Aparentemente, no se hizo nada, así que volvieron a la ciudad y lo siguiente que paso fue la desaparición de la piedra."

"Eso no son pruebas…Son sospechas."

"Lo se… Es por eso que tengo intención de mirar en todos los libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca de Horevald. Quizás, haya algo interesante allí…"

Harry tenía dudas sobre ello.

"Yo no contaría demasiado con ello… ¿Qué hay de este velo? ¿Evita que la gente se vaya también?"

"Si. Solo los jinetes, mensajeros, comerciantes y gente autorizada pueden pasarlos. Tienes que llevar la marca que ahora llevamos o llevar un talismán. Además, tienes que saber como apartar la niebla."

"¡Genial! ¿Cómo me voy a ir entonces?"

"Estoy seguro que Rexeran te ayudara"

Harry sonrió al pensar en el gran Dragón. Pensar en el, le hizo recordar algo que había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

"¿Teneb? ¿Recuerdas los bloqueos que encontramos cuando quitamos los efectos de la poción?"

Teneb frunció el ceño.

"Si…Me había olvidado de ellos… ¿Le preguntaste a Arxeren sobre ellos?"

"No. A mi también se me olvido…El tuyo era diferente del mío"

~ ¿Qué se te olvido decirme? ¡Venid al plano ahora!~

Mirando a Teneb, le hizo señales para que se encontraran en el plano. Segundos más tarde estaban en el ahora familiar plano de los espíritus.

~ Así que, ¿Qué olvidaste Harry?~

Kaelia y Arxeren estaban delante de ellos.

~ ¿Teneb?~ El espíritu que parecía una Emnag miro al joven elfo.

Bueno, solo que antes de la unión, cuando tuvimos que quitar los efectos de la poción, note un bloqueo en Teneb. Había uno en mi también, pero no era el mismo... explico Harry.

Arxeren y Kaelia compartieron una mirada y desaparecieron con un pequeño pop durante unos segundos. Volvieron con otro pop rápidamente, llevando expresiones severas.

~ Los vimos, por ahora, no intentéis nada sobre ellos; tenemos que llevar este problema ante el Concilio. Os pido que nos dejéis este asunto a nosotros, cualquier acción ahora solo empeoraría mas el asunto, ¿vale? ~

~ Necesitamos vuestra promesa de que no intentareis nada ~ añadió Kaelia.

Ligeramente sorprendidos, los chicos solo pudieron asentir.

~ Bien, ahora os aconsejo que vayáis al salón del trono, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar ~

Arxeren les dio un ligero empujón.

¡Esta bien! Sabemos cuando no somos bienvenidos

Dejaron el plano. Harry había jugado con la idea de ir al plano de las almas, para contar las noticias sobre su unión a sus padres. Había ido cuatro veces más al plano desde la primera vez y había llegado a conocer a su familia un poco.

Abrieron los ojos y se estiraron, levantándose. Normalmente se sentaban cuando tenían que ir a los planos, era más fácil para tu cuerpo de esta manera.

"Bueno, vámonos, pero antes de hacer eso, creo que estaría en orden una pequeña modificación en nuestro atuendo. No podemos asistir a la ceremonia con las ropas arrugadas, ¿verdad?"

Teneb sonrió malignamente ante esto.

"¿El ceremonial completo?"

"Por supuesto" contesto su amigo humano.

Movieron sus manos y sus ropas cambiaron: Ahora llevaban puesto el traje ceremonial completo de los jinetes. Pantalones negros con un adorno color bronce, botas negras, una camisa blanca, cubierta por la túnica, la cual revelaba su estatus. De color rojo sangre, fluían hasta sus pies. Estaba abierta en el medio por delante, y mágicamente abrochada de sus cinturas al cuello, así que no había manera visible de abrir la túnica. Tenían que apuntar con la varita al cuello y se desabrochaba sola. La túnica tenía un gran cuello. El dobladillo estaba adornado con llamas que llameaban  y parecían moverse con cada uno de sus movimientos. Las mangas largas y fluidas estaban adornadas de la misma manera. Su símbolo  de Athar era visible en sus hombros derechos. En la espalda estaba bordado un dragón, sus alas abiertas completamente, su cola rodeando la cintura para terminar en el lado izquierdo de la túnica. La parte de delante estaba desnuda de cualquier adorno. Sus collares brillaban en sus pechos. Un cinturón con una cabeza de dragón como hebilla, del cual colgaban sus espadas completaba el atuendo. Fuera de la vista, cada uno tenía una daga en sus botas, y cuchillos de lanzamiento en sus antebrazos. La hebilla de su cinturón podía abrirse y revelar pequeños dardos con sustancias soporíferas o más o menos venenosas. Ambos eran parecidos en su aspecto, acentuando el efecto visual. Teneb era ligeramente mas alto que Harry, pero ambos compartían el mismo pelo moreno. Teneb lo llevaba de la manera elfica: largo, por debajo de los hombros. Se había trenzado la parte superior, atándolo con los colores de su clan. Harry se había decidido por un aspecto entre medias. Había rehusado absolutamente a llevarlo de la manera elfica, pero después de tener el flequillo metiéndosele en los ojos todo el rato, había visto la parte positiva de dejárselo crecer un poquito. Ahora llegaba hasta el cuello, suficientemente largo para atarlo en una coleta baja.

Ambos compartían otro rasgo, uno que habían escondido, ya que habría provocado demasiadas preguntas. Después de su primer viaje al Plano de la Magia, se habían dado cuenta de que tenían un mechón en el pelo. Estas partes habían perdido completamente su color. Sus guardianes habían dicho que era por culpa de la cantidad de magia presente en el plano. Les daba una apariencia extraña, pero acentuaba sus rasgos, haciéndoles parecer más de sus dieciséis años.

"¿Preparado?" pregunto Teneb.

"Todo lo posible"

"Sígueme, conozco un atajo"

Se marcharon rápidamente y se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Mientras tanto, Demenor, los maestros, los jinetes, los nuevos jinetes y los ex-Daryns se dirigieron al castillo, seguidos por aquellos que habían estado allí para darles la bienvenida. Normalmente era un paseo feliz, los jinetes hablando con los espectadores, los nuevos jinetes contándoles su vida en los Cuarteles y sus logros mientras cabalgaban al lado de sus mentores quienes les miraban con orgullo…Normalmente había risas, sonrisas, bromas. Pero esta vez había susurros ahogados, miradas confundidas y silencio. El director de los Cuarteles podía sentir muchos ojos sobre el.

Los diez jóvenes, los cinco aceptados y los cinco rehusados, estaban cabalgando al lado de sus mentores. No había hecho nada para impedir que los dos Athars se fueran. Primero porque no tenia el derecho de darles ordenes, y segundo porque sabia que no tenia control sobre ellos. Eran poderosos, dos de los jinetes mas poderosos que había visto, seguramente los mejores, nadie entre los jinetes seria capaz de pararlos si se decidían a hacer algo. El problema es que estaban completamente fuera de control, sin lazos a los jinetes, sin lealtad hacia los Cuarteles…

Demenor suspiro, preguntándose cuando las cosas se habían puesto tan mal. En su interior, sabía cuando; el momento en que el joven humano había entrado a los Cuarteles. Y este era el hecho que le deprimía. Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un elfo abierto, alguien que podía adaptarse a una situación nueva, pero al final, era como todo el mundo: lleno de prejuicios, incluso si no hasta el punto de alguna gente, no podía ver más allá de las ideas que siempre había aprendido.

Y mira donde le habían llevado, sabia que no había sido para nada lo que un mentor debería haber sido para Harry. Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho habría sido mantenerse al tanto de sus progresos. El joven ahora solo albergaba desconfianza, desdén y enfado hacia su gente, los Magis y Elementales no eran mejores a sus ojos…El futuro se veía desolador. Los jinetes serian seguramente castigados por el Concilio Draconiano por romper las reglas de los Dragones respecto al comportamiento hacia un compañero jinete o un aprendiz. Se habían ganado este castigo, y no protestaría contra el, no importa cual fuera su decisión.

La reacción de la multitud de bienvenida no había ayudado a la ya tensa relación o falta de ella entre ellos y el humano. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era intentar evitar que las cosas empeoraran y para hacerlo, tendría que hablar con el Rey lo más pronto posible.

Todos los Dragones se habían marchado, excepto el Sowaroc y la Emnag. Estaban volando sobre ellos. Ambos habían advertido a Demenor que querían estar presentes cuando hablara con el Rey. No pudo hacer nada excepto estar de acuerdo con esta demanda.

Finalmente alcanzaron el castillo. Demenor estaba siempre contento de volver aquí. Era siempre una vista acogedora ver los magníficos edificios. Desmontaron y dejaron los caballos al cuidado de los mozos del establo esperándoles. La multitud que les había seguido, se esparció por el castillo para contar las noticias. ¡Uno de los jinetes era un humano y montaba un Sowaroc!

Los mentores dirigieron a los ex-Daryns, incluso aquellos que no habían sido elegidos, a la sala de espera, donde todos los jinetes recientemente unidos tenían que esperar a la ceremonia. Esto se hacia para estrechar sus lazos. Entonces todos fueron al salón del trono. Los jinetes, mentores y maestros se colocaron en sus sitios, con la gente que ya estaba sentada en el salón el cual estaba empezando a llenarse, mientras Demenor caminaba hacia la plataforma donde el Rey, Doryan, el Gran Consejero, la Reina y Celen se sentaban. Najira no estaba allí y Demenor estaba agradecido por esto. Los poderes de la chica se habían despertado durante ese año. Combinados con su herencia elfica, sus habilidades veela se habían reforzado y la daban mas poder. Con una sonrisa, o una mirada, podía hacer que los hombres se desmayaran, cumplieran todos sus deseos. Ese era el problema que le había mantenido ausente de los Cuarteles durante bastante tiempo. tenían que enseñarla a controlarse, y mientras tanto a contener sus habilidades. En este caso solo el poder de los jinetes podía ser eficaz. El otro problema era la inestabilidad de la chica. La mezcla entre Veela y Elfo, aunque genial en el lado de los poderes, había sido decepcionante con respecto al estado mental de Najira. No mucha gente sabía esto, la chica era una buena actriz, Demenor tenía que concedérselo. Pero era también proclive a grandes cambios de humor y sobre todo era enfadada muy fácilmente. Pero su lado Veela la hacia adicta a la atención de otros. La gustaba estar rodeada de una multitud de hombres. Buscaba reconocimiento en ellos, ya que el Rey no podía darla el estatus de princesa, la había estar un poco frustrada…también la hacia vulnerable a la manipulación de otros, en particular de su padre, quien veía los poderes de su hija bastarda como un arma. Apartando estos pensamientos, disminuyo la distancia entre el y la familia real. Los dos Dragones estaban esperándole en una parte poco concurrida de los jardines. Mejor no les hacia esperar demasiado.

"¡Demenor, es bueno verte! ¿Cómo fue la ceremonia? ¿Cómo esta Teneb? ¿Con quien se unió? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verle?..." Celen estaba casi saltando fuera de su asiento en su impaciencia de ver a su amigo de la infancia.

El Rey rió ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

"Ahora, Celen, le veras pronto. Conoces las reglas. Estoy seguro que el joven Teneb lo hizo muy bien y nos hizo sentirnos orgullosos, ¿no es así Demenor?"

"Lo hizo, es uno de los Athar y esta unido con una Emnag." Dijo el director, no queriendo decir nada más en público.

Doryan parecía a punto de estallar de orgullo, Celen aparentemente estaba encantado ante esto. El Rey tenía una sonrisa en su cara. El joven Teneb había demostrado ser merecedor de la posición de Gran Consejero.

"Es excelente, pero ¿Por qué la cara severa, Demenor? Seguramente deberías estar feliz por el."

"Si, pero hubo algunos problemas de los que necesito hablar contigo y con Doryan. En privado" añadió.

"¿En serio? Entonces hablaremos, ¿puede Celen venir?, quiero vincularle lo mas posible a  mis decisiones."

"Si crees que puede venir, puede."

El Rey se giro a su mujer quien había permanecido callada durante todo el asunto.

"Querida, podrías cuidar del salón mientras hablamos."

"Por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso Enrys." Replico, su voz melodiosa y tan encantadora como siempre.

Muchos pensaban que la Reina Valera era una esposa débil, sometida a todos los deseos de su marido. Solo los más cercanos sabían que era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. En los primeros años del reinado de su marido había sido la aliada desconocida del Rey, contándole los rumores, ayudándole con los nobles, jugando a la encantadora y discreta esposa. Ella tenía un carácter fogoso pero actuaba bien. También era inteligente y poderosa. Celen era la prueba. El joven elfo estaba demostrando ser extremadamente hábil en un montón de campos y beneficiado de la mejor educación posible. Pero después de que el nacimiento de Najira había llegado a sus oídos, las cosas habían cambiado. Nunca había perdonado a su marido que la engañara. Claro que aun seguía ayudándole, pero solo por deber y no por amor. En publico, aun desplegaban la imagen de la pareja perfecta, pero sus amigos mas íntimos sabían que no habían compartido la misma cama desde hacia cinco años, que fue la época cuando la madre de Najira murió, mandándola al castillo con una carta en la que daba suficientes pruebas de la ascendencia de la niña.

"Gracias, tendremos que ir afuera, dos dragones han pedido estar presentes en esta charla."

Demenor podía ver que había picado su curiosidad.

Les dirigió hasta donde los Dragones les estaban esperando. Los elfos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la vista de los dos dragones mágicos. Demenor estaba  también impresionado, aunque ya los había visto antes. Exudaban poder y autoridad.

"Os presento a estos dos Dragones. Ambos unidos durante la ceremonia" dijo Demenor.

 ~ No estamos aquí para intercambiar comentarios intrascendentes, Demenor…Los Dragones fueron a reunir al Concilio donde vuestro castigo será elegido, no esperéis indulgencia de nuestra parte. Tendremos que estar presentes en ese concilio, ~ dijo el Sowaroc.

"Bien, ¿Habéis oído el hecho de que un humano ha sido elegido?"

Doryan y Enrys asintieron. Celen estaba confuso pero no dijo nada.

"Te lo quedaste, si recuerdo bien, le tomaste como tu Daryn, no es que tuvieras otra opción…Presumo que habrá sido rechazado y esta ahora de vuelta en su mundo, su memoria borrada, después de todo, ¿No era claramente un error?..."

El Sowaroc estaba gruñendo en este momento, parando al Rey en su crítica.

~ Evitaras ese tipo de comentarios hacia alguien colocado bajo el signo de los Dragones. No hay errores en la elección de los Daryns. ~ dijo Gae.

Demenor pensó que era mejor hablar antes que las cosas degeneraran.

"Me olvide de el. Justo antes de que dejara los Cuarteles, algo llamo mi atención. Con los problemas de Najira se me olvido decírtelo. Teneb había estado con sus amigos hasta la presentación, pero después de este evento, fue visto con el humano y se había puesto de su parte. No tuve tiempo para ocuparme de este problema antes de mi marcha y cuando volví era demasiado tarde, se habían vuelto muy unidos. Decidí dejar a los maestros que se ocuparan de esto ya que yo tenía otros asuntos que resolver y asumí que Teneb estaba meramente estudiando al humano para su propio conocimiento. No estaba pensando que Harry, ese es el nombre del humano, seria elegido."

"¿El siendo amigo de un humano?" pregunto Doryan, "¿Estas seguro?"

Celen permaneció en silencio, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Nunca note nada sobre ellos. Teneb continuó sobresaliendo en sus estudios y respecto al humano no intente saber. No estaba esperando que permaneciera. Solo entendí mi error en la ceremonia. Durante el Torneo, Teneb demostró ser merecedor del titulo de Athar, pero el hecho fue que el humano, aunque del montón en seguir el rastro y débil en tiro con arco, le gano en la prueba de equitación. También demostró tener el don del fuego y gano esta parte también. Durante los Duelos, terminaron empatados. Demostró inmensos poderes, poderes de los que nadie, excepto de Teneb aparentemente, había sido consciente." 

Esta vez estaban completamente estupefactos.

"¿Cómo es posible?" tartamudeo el Rey. "Un humano no puede ser tan poderoso, ¡No es natural!"

"Espera, hay mas…"

Demenor entonces les contó los sucesos de la unión, como ambos habían sido elegidos tras el rechazo de cinco Daryns que habían sido vistos como prometedores jinetes por todos. Como habían retado a uno de los Daryns a un Duelo de Honor y a un Duelo de Honor y Sangre…

Una vez hubo terminado, los tres elfos le miraban incrédulos

"¿Quieres decir que un humano, no solo consiguió ganarse el titulo de Athar si no que también consiguió unirse con un Sowaroc?"

~ Lo hizo ~ respondió Rexeran ~ Yo fui a quien se unió ~

Los elfos le miraron fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, preguntándose donde estaba el truco.

"Es-Esta bien" tartamudeo el Rey "¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué sabes sobre el?"

"No se donde esta. Viendo las reacciones de la multitud de bienvenida, el y Teneb se marcharon."

"¡Ellos que!" grito Doryan "¡¿Qué hay de la ceremonia?!"

~ Estarán presentes en la ceremonia, estad seguros de eso ~ replico Gae, tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no les paraste?" pregunto el Rey.

Demenor suspiro.

"Nadie podría haberlo hecho. No nos queda ninguna autoridad sobre ellos"

"¿Por qué?"

~ Por varias razones. En el caso de Teneb el hecho que su mentor y sus amigos le rechazaron a menos que cortara sus lazos con Harry. En el caso de Harry, el único comportamiento de todas las personas viviendo en los Cuarteles fue suficiente para hacerle desconfiar de vuestras razas. Añade a eso, en ambos casos, los ataque que sufrieron por parte de sus compañeros Daryns y tendrás una muestras de las razones por que. ~ respondió Rexeran.

"Les queda muy poco respeto por los jinetes, el humano desconfía de cualquier Elfo, Magis o Elemental, ya no confía en ellos. Teneb, no lo se, ha perdido algo de su fe en nosotros, pero creo que aun esta esperando encontrar algo bueno en algún lado."

Hubo un silencio. Doryan y Celen estaban intentando imaginar los cambios en Teneb. El Rey estaba intentando ver la mejor manera de lidiar con esta situación.

"¿Cómo es? ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?" pregunto.

"Bueno, es mas o menos de la altura de Teneb, una o dos pulgadas mas pequeño, tiene el mismo pelo moreno, solo que mas corto, es delgado. Su rasgo más reconocible son sus ojos. Son verdes, de un extraño y profundo verde. También tiene una cicatriz en su frente. Se poco de el. Es un mago, aparentemente bastante importante en su mundo. Actualmente un Señor Oscuro esta aterrorizando a su gente y a la comunidad no mágica, matando a diestro y siniestro…Tiene visiones de estas masacres durante sus sueños. Además de eso solo conozco su nombre: Harry. No conozco su apellido."

Demenor hizo una pausa, devanándose los sesos, buscando en su memoria más información del joven jinete.

"¡Ah! también es un huérfano, por lo que los maestros me han dicho."

El Rey estaba guardando esta información cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué hay de sus poderes?"

Demenor suspiro, no le gustaba tener que volver sobre lo que había perdido, en particular cuando era su propia culpa. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, recibió una viva orden de parte de los Dragones, que básicamente le decía que se quedara en los poderes que Harry había demostrado y no que no hablara de los que había aprendido después. Sabiendo mejor que desobedecer a los Dragones, hizo justamente eso.

"Bueno, es un experto en lucha y duelos." Se giro hacia Celen. "Creo que podría hacerte sudar en esgrima. Nunca ví antes el estilo que uso. Consiguió vencer a Effilin fácilmente. Y creo que Teneb posee las mismas habilidades, aunque en menor grado. Aparentemente ha dominado la mayoría de las formas de combate. Como he dicho antes, tiene el don del fuego y como estamos todos vivos, puedo decir que realmente tiene un buen control de su don. Teneb y el fueron capaces conjurar animales elementales y montarlos. Consiguió montar a Shadow y ser amigo suyo. Creo que tiene débiles poderes mentales, pero no se sobre ellos, ya que Nerthor no vio ninguno. Pero viendo que fue capaz de unirse, debe tener algunos. El tiro con arco no es su mejor baza, es bueno para un humano, pero del montón a lo mejor, en este campo. En seguir el rastro esta entre medias, es bueno con los animales. Sobre sanacion, no lo se, nunca le he visto usar ese tipo de poder."

"Esta bien…Bueno, tendré cuidado con el esta noche, seria una lastima perderlo completamente."

~ Si no ha pasado ya ~ bufo Rexeran.

~ Se bueno ~ regaño Gae ~ Debemos irnos, el Concilio esta preparado para comenzar, os mantendremos informados de nuestra decisión.~

~ Y estad preparados ~ añadió Rexeran, antes de desplegar sus alas y lanzarse al aire, seguido por Gae, deliberadamente olvidando decir adiós a los elfos.

El Rey se giro hacia su hijo y Consejero.

"Doryan, Celen, id delante, Demenor y yo os seguiremos. Intentad mantener el salón esperando mientras terminamos."

Asintieron y se marcharon, aun profundamente sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Entonces el Rey se giro hacia Demenor con un brillo enfadado en sus ojos.

"¡En nombre de Lunai que estabas pensando que hacías! Como has podido dejar que un arma como esta se escape de nuestros manos. Sabes que necesitamos individuos poderosos, ¡sabes por que! ¡Así que como has podido dejar que se escape de nosotros!"

Demenor estaba un poco enfadado por esto.

"¿Y tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo? ¿Tú le habrías dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y mostrado amistad? ¡¿Te habrías convertido en su amigo?! ¡Que gracioso! Tú habrías sido como nosotros, le habrías ignorado. Eso es lo que hice, me olvide de el y no pare a los maestros en sus abusos. Al menos en mi caso no fue un abuso deliberado."

"Al menos habría evaluado su potencial. Si hubieras hecho eso, habrías visto su poder."

"Y que te crees que hacemos cuando un nuevo jinete es aceptado. Mientras aun están inconscientes, cuando llegan, les hacemos algunas pruebas. El mostró un nivel medio, con algunas anormalidades, pero las ignoramos como algo de chiripa."

"¿Qué tipo de anormalidades?"

"Bueno algunos hilos de poder extraños, que parecían haberse roto, otros que parecía que había ganado. Tenía una gran reserva de poder bruto, pero estaba completamente cerrada. También tenia una especie de bloqueo sobre otro de sus centros."

"Extraño"

"Si"

"Bueno si tus estudios  no mostraron ninguna clase de poderes inusuales, ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan poderoso?"

"Simple, es un humano, no desarrollan su magia como nosotros. Ellos permanecen en un nivel medio antes de pasar por un crecimiento mágico. La magia de la isla ha debido acelerar el proceso en Harry. Debe haber tenido algo de ayuda también."

"¿En serio?"

"Aunque no se de quien."

"Bueno, lo que esta hecho, hecho esta. Ahora tengo que corregir tu error. Le atare a mí. Será una buena arma. Con el a mi disposición, nadie se atreverá a retarme. Además puede que fuera capaz de transmitirme algunas de sus habilidades… ¿Qué crees?"

"tendría cuidado si fuera tu, Enrys. Es poderoso y no tiene intención de inclinarse ante ti, a menos que hagas algo parecido a un milagro. Si consigues ganarte su respeto, seria un logro."

A Demenor no le gustaba este lado de Enrys. No era un lado bien conocido. El Rey era un manipulador, un hombre frío y calculador, que no hacia nada si no le daba algunas ventajas.

"será mi sirviente o no dejara este reino. No puedo permitirme tener un jinete suelto o perder a alguien con sus poderes. No se dará cuenta de nada, pero al final, se inclinara ante mi y se como hacerlo…"

"Yo no lo haría Enrys, ya nos aborrece, ¿Por qué darle mas razones para hacerlo?"

El Rey le lanzo una fría sonrisa.

"Deberíamos volver al salón, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar"

Sabiendo que discutir con el rey seria inútil, Demenor suspiro y siguió a su rey de vuelta a dentro. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de los dos pares de ojos que les estaban mirando mientras se marchaban.

"Puede irse al séptimo infierno" uno de ellos gruño peligrosamente, sus ojos verdes encendidos con un fuego peligroso.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Teneb y Harry habían estado caminando a través de los jardines para volver al salón del trono cuando oyeron unos gritos.

"…Como pudiste dejar un arma…"

Esto inmediatamente llamo su atención y se aproximaron al lugar donde el Rey y Demenor estaban hablando. Manteniendo silencio absoluto, no se perdieron ni una palabra de la charla. Teneb sintió que su corazón se encogía al oír las palabras del rey. Otra de sus ilusiones rota en pedazos.

"Puede irse al séptimo infierno" oyó a su hermano de sangre decir y a través de su lazo, pudo sentir su profundo enfado.

"Lo siento Harry, solo pensé que…seria diferente…Solo no juzgues a Celen y a mis padres por el, es todo lo que pido. Quiero creer que habrá alguien preparado para mirar mas allá de las apariencias."

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron. Podía sentir la tristeza de su amigo.

"No lo lamentes Teneb, ¿Cómo lo estas llevando? Debe ser mas duro para ti que para mi…Yo no he vivido con ellos antes…"

"Viviré…Es solo que es tan decepcionante ver que los modelos que tenias mientras crecías resultan ser gente completamente intolerante. Esperaba mas de ellos, eso es todo."

"Bueno, vamos, prometo aplazar mi juicio sobre tu amigo y familia hasta que vea su reacción."

"Gracias. Por cierto, te seguiré en tu juramento. Después de lo que he oído no podría jurar lealtad hacia el."

"¿Estas seguro de eso? Ya estas marcado como un paria porque te estas poniendo de mi parte. Si haces esto, no se que pasara."

"Harry, solo lo diré una vez, así que mejor escúchame con atención. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando te ayude ese día, durante la presentación. Nunca lo he lamentado. Puedo haber sufrido un poco, pero abriste mis ojos a la realidad, no a la bonita imagen de un mundo ideal que mi gente esta lanzando a su alrededor."

Una sonrisa calida siguió a este discurso.

"Gracias Teneb, nunca sabrás lo mucho que significa para mi…"

Juntaron sus antebrazos, renovando su juramento de sangre:

"Ilan ory sianter" (unidos por la mente)  
"Ilan ory saroll" (Unidos por el alma)  
"Desen hela athia" (Muerte o vida)  
"Lith tarx jomi" (unidos a través de todo)

Estirando sus ropas una ultima vez, caminaron hacia el salón del trono, la imagen perfecta de poder, autoridad y control. Parándose en las puertas oyeron hablar tranquilamente, mostrando que la ceremonia aun no había comenzado.

Se miraron.

_ ¿Preparado para el espectáculo?_

_ Más no lo estaré_

Con un fuerte empujón, abrieron las puertas y caminaron dentro del ahora sepulcralmente silencioso salón. Podía sentir cada par de ojos sobre ellos. Y mientras Harry lo estaba ignorando completamente, mas concentrado en la arquitectura del salón, Teneb estaba mirando a su amigo y a su padre, intentando ver lo que harían. Puede que no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero su reacción decidiría para Teneb si permanecía en su mundo o seguía a Harry al suyo.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Demenor les vio entrar. Daban una gran imagen. Ambos estaban imponentes, su aspecto oscuro complementado por sus ropas, dándoles un aura de poder, algo que seguramente era buscado. Estaba bastante sorprendido por el mechón blanco en su pelo. Se estaban mostrando orgullosamente, sus cabezas altas, mostrando la autoridad que su estatus les daba. Se pararon cerca de los otros Daryns, asintiendo vivamente hacia Opheria y Kobalt, sus caras inexpresivas. Mirando alrededor no vieron ningún asiento para ellos. Alzando una ceja, se giraron hacia Demenor quien buscaba salvajemente los asientos de Athars. Viendo el gesto satisfecho en las caras de Ribor, Xjal y Vlad, casi maldijo.

Viendo su gesto, Harry se giro a Teneb y sonrió malignamente. Inclinando un poco la cabeza, frunció el ceño un poco. Después de unos segundos aparentemente se decidió por algo mientras alzaba el brazo un poco y chascaba los dedos.

Una silla de aspecto cómodo apareció, llevaba los emblemas tradicionales de Athar así como un dragón volando en el respaldo.

"Bonita" comento Teneb antes de imitar el gesto de su amigo y hacer aparecer una silla similar, con madera y colores ligeramente diferentes.

Viendo la expresión en las caras de todo el mundo, alzaron sus cejas en sincronía, antes de volver a mirar al Rey, sonriendo por dentro ante el efecto que tenían.

Celen miro fijamente a su amigo de la infancia mientras entraba en el salón. Teneb había cambiado. Físicamente, pero también psicológicamente. El año se había cobrado su tarifa en el, haciéndole crecer muy rápidamente. Era diferente del Teneb que se había marchado un año antes, era de esperar. Juntaron las miradas, Celen pudo ver las dudas en los de Teneb, las traiciones que había sufrido, las perdidas, pero también la esperanza. Decidió que no traicionaría a su amigo, no importaba el que. Habían jurado, hacia mucho tiempo, permanecer amigos para siempre, y tenía intención de mantener su promesa, incluso si tenía que soportar la compañía de un humano. Ante este pensamiento, el joven príncipe se volvió hacia el tema de todas las conversaciones, dicho humano. Nunca había visto uno antes. No eran tan diferentes de los elfos. No tan aristocráticos en sus rasgos faciales, orejas redondas y un aura diferente, bueno si esta aura era algo parecido a la realidad. Podía sentir rastros de una gran manipulación del aura en el humano y en Teneb. Examino al humano, Harry, por lo que Demenor había  dicho. A primera vista parecía un tipo extraño, bastante frío, pero poderoso. Podía sentir el poder tejido alrededor de el como una segunda piel. Teneb estaba dando el mismo efecto, pero no en la misma manera exactamente. El humano estaba rodeado de poder en estado bruto que podía someter a su voluntad. Les vio entrar caminando juntos y estaba desconcertado por esto. Los efectos eran espectaculares, pero ¿era voluntario?, reflexiono sobre esto hasta que vio la pequeña mirada y la sonrisa maligna que intercambiaron. Si, lo habían planeado. Decidió investigar un poco más. Cuidadosamente, se abrió un poco, concentrando su empatia en  el tal Harry. Era un poderoso empata, uno muy poderoso. Lo compensaba por su débil telepatía. Al principio no sintió nada, investigo un poco más y fue asaltado por las emociones: estaba molesto, incluso se sentía enfadado, algo de impaciencia por que esto terminara, culpa sobre algo, no podía ver el que. Antes de que pudiera ir mas allá, sintió como un muro se estaba construyendo alrededor de estas emociones.

Si quieres investigar, pregunta primero, es solo educación…Pero al menos te has mantenido en mi mente superficial…deberías tener cuidado, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar…

Celen casi se cae de su silla. La voz mental había sido fuerte, impregnada con poder escondido, y se había ido tan rápido como había venido.

Miro fijamente al humano moreno. No era que el humano estuviera mostrando una fuerte telepatía, bueno, quizás un poco, pero… ¿Cómo podían los otros no haberse dado cuenta? Celen sacudió la cabeza. No había error. Confiaba en su don empatico y confiaba demasiado en el para dudar de el ahora. En un destello había sentido el montón de emociones que Harry albergaba. Y después de ver esto, bueno, tenía que darle una oportunidad. Teneb rara vez se había equivocado sobre la gente, antes…Además, el joven mago no había hecho nada para ganarse su desde hasta ahora. Así que quizás los humanos eran débiles, comparados con los elfos, pero si había elfos débiles ¿Por qué no humanos fuertes? Aunque había algo sobre este. Era la misma cosa que siempre había sentido en Teneb. Quizás era su naturaleza de jinetes, pero nunca la había visto en Demenor…Se dio cuenta de que su amigo le estaba mirando y sonrió a Teneb. Vio el alivio, aunque bien escondido, en los ojos de Teneb, y  que algo de la tensión dejaba su cuerpo. Si, al menos le daría a este tal Harry la oportunidad de demostrar quien era. Otra de las razones de la decisión de Celen era la curiosidad…Siempre había querido ver otra gente. Y aquí estaba el miembro de una raza con la que los elfos no habían tenido contactos desde hace 20.000 años. Se pregunto como eran los humanos ahora…Aquellos que se marcharon de la isla hacia las otras lo hicieron a través de carreteras escondidas para los sentidos y la vista de cualquier forastero. Deben haber evolucionado de alguna manera, si este espécimen era una muestra de en lo que se habían convertido.

Se olvido de estos pensamientos mientras su padre se levantaba y la ceremonia comenzaba.

El Rey se levanto, orgullosamente, intentando reunir la atención de todo el mundo. Finalmente lo consiguió, aunque algunos seguían lanzando miradas al humano. Aun no podía creer lo que Demenor le había dicho…

"Esta noche, nos hemos unido para honrar a aquellos que han sido encontrados merecedores de honrar a nuestra gente. Hoy, los nuevos jinetes, unidos a los Dragones, fueron elegidos. Ellos alzaran el honor y los ideales de sus clanes, pero sobretodo mantendrán alto el honor de los Dragones y nos traerán bonanza…"

Se giro a los maestros y mentores.

"A aquellos que les han guiado con sus habilidades y conocimientos, ayudado a convertirse en lo que son ahora, les doy mi completa admiración. Porque es difícil ser un buen hombre, pero es aun mas difícil hacer un buen hombre de otro. Os pido que aplaudáis a estos jinetes que han pasado este año compartiendo su conocimiento con estos jóvenes, moldeándolos hasta el estado en que están ahora."

Aplausos atronadores irrumpieron en la habitación. Celen, Demenor, Enrys y otros pocos se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Teneb se habían agarrotado ante estas palabras. Sus cuerpos estaban tensos, y parecían molestos por algo.

Mala elección de palabras, Enrys, pensó Demenor.

"Ahora os presentare a aquellos que han tenido el honor de ser elegidos. De los doce candidatos solo siete de ellos se unieron. Pero incluso aquellos que no lo hicieron verán que su entrenamiento les ha dado suficientes conocimientos como para asegurar su futuro. Uno a uno se adelantaran delante vuestra mientras juran su lealtad hacia nosotros. Honrarles ya que han dedicado su vida a vuestra ayuda." Se sentó, bajo los gritos de alegría de los presentes. Hizo señas a Demenor para que llevara al primero de los nuevos jinetes hasta el trono.

"Arnelle, ahora, te llamo ante este trono."dijo en voz alta. La joven se levanto con gracia y camino hasta la Familia Real. Mientras lo hacia, Demenor anuncio su tipo de dragón, así como sus logros. Ella realizo el juramento ritual y volvió a sus asientos, ahora llevando la marca real en su túnica.

El ritual era simple. Harry lo examino mientras Kobalt imitaba las acciones de Arnelle. El joven Magis, se adelanto hasta el Rey, hizo una reverencia y empezó el juramento. Mientras decía las palabras desenfundo su espada y se arrodillo mientras se la daba al Rey. Entonces inclino su cabeza, ofreciendo su cuello a la espada y abriendo su mente completamente. La ultima parte se hacia para evitar cualquier traición mientras se realizaba el ritual y el Rey tenia el derecho de matar a quien se tomara este juramento a la ligera o con malas intenciones. El Rey entro en su mente, coloco la marca real en el ser de Kobalt y se retiro de el. Diciendo las últimas líneas, el monarca devolvió su espada a Kobalt y le dio su marca. Uno a uno, todos los jinetes recién elegidos repitieron estas acciones. Era entonces el turno de Harry. Pero ambos jóvenes tenían otra idea en sus cabezas. Ambos se adelantaron a la vez, levantando susurros que ignoraron. sabían que el otro no podría tomar el Juramento Antiguo, si lo hacia después del primero. Seria parado en las primeras palabras. De esta manera, nadie evitaría que eligieran su propio camino. Por seguridad, colocaron un pequeño hechizo repeledor en las piedras del suelo alrededor de ellos. No interferiría con el juramento y evitaría interrupciones indeseadas.

Suspirando Demenor presento los logros de Teneb.

"Ahora, delante de vosotros están aquellos que se ganaron por sus habilidades, trabajo y actitud el titulo de Athar. Respetados entre los respetados, han demostrado ser merecedores de este nombre." Entonces empezó a enumerar sus resultados en la competición. Finalmente les hizo señas para que comenzaran. Se aproximaron a la familia real, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, no hicieron una reverencia al Rey. Teneb opto por hacer la reverencia ante Celen y la Reina mientras que Harry apenas inclino la cabeza ante el heredero. Demasiado sorprendidos para actuar o hablar, las personas presentes vieron como una de las escenas que no se había visto desde la Era de los Caballeros, se desplegaba ante ellos.

Ambos desenfundaron sus espadas y las levitaron.

"Dhieza" (Juzga)

Las espadas brillaron con fuerza, entonces se giraron ante la audiencia y se arrodillaron ante ellos. Entonces ambos empezaron el cántico del Juramento Antiguo, ninguno de ellos consciente del otro.

Harry dejo que las palabras fluyeran de su boca.

Thoran'yr jomi genda 

(Poderes de todas clases) 

Kalxie velt'ij 

(Sed testigos de mi juramento)

Myrnie desa ovelts'ij 

(Escuchad mis palabras)

Ory gindis palt, ijri ultren 

(Por este juramento yo uno)

Athia'ij, saroll una hetia

(Mi vida, alma y cuerpo)

Saco una daga y se hizo un corte en el brazo, dejando que una gota de sangre cayera al suelo.

Hos orth gildos an bean

(A proteger aquellos en necesidad)

Hos desa thea reith 

(A venir en la ayuda)

Yr gindos, tat fehb orol 

(De aquellos que la busquen)

Wad jomi niat'ij

(Con todas mis habilidades)

Ijri, Harry Potter

(Yo, Harry Potter,)

 Cerró la mano sobre su daga y la coloco sobre el corazón.

Haold'yr James Potter

(Hijo de James Potter)

Una Lily Evans Potter

(Y Lily Evans Potter)

Mithen Haoldinn yr gindis valde

(Legitimo heredero de este nombre)

Kiolie hetin'ij desa Thoran

(Ofrezco mi ser a los Poderes)

Hos cejath, fehbath, seriaeth hela raseth 

(Para servir, ayudar, luchar o consolar)

Una iltin waloth aes qoeros'ij

(Y les reconozco como mis gobernantes)

Wad mith'yr athia hela desen kenda ijrin.

(Con el derecho de la vida y la muerte sobre mi.)

Para el final del cántico, el joven mago había abierto todo su ser mágico, y estaba esperando el juicio de la Magia. Después de unos segundos, sintió un ligero tirón en su cuerpo y vio la espada descender y caer con suavidad en sus manos.

"Wad athia'ij, saroll una hetia, Ijri cejan idri paho."

(Con mi vida, alma o cuerpo, os serviré.)

El silencio resonó en la habitación, mientras ambos jóvenes enfundaban sus espadas. Se miraron. Antes de volver a sus lugares.

Una voz les paro.

"¿No se os olvida nada?"

Harry se detuvo, sin molestarse en girarse y mirar al Rey que les estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No"

"Piensa un poco…Seguro que veras a que me refiero."

"No, no quiero nada contigo, no después de oír lo que oí esta noche en los jardines. Nunca" volvió a su asiento y se sentó, mirando hacia delante, desafiando al Rey a que hiciera algo a respecto.

El Rey parecía a punto de decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo y se volvió a sentar. Susurros y charlas ahogadas brotaron en todo el salón. Celen les estaba mirando de una forma extraña. Demenor estaba retorciéndose las manos. Harry se fijo en dos personas en un lado del salón. Captando sus miradas, saludo, de la manera antigua, los brazos cruzados sobre el corazón, inclinándose hacia delante, bueno tan hacia delante  como podía estando sentado. Noto sorpresa, pero también reconocimiento. sonrió por dentro ante esto. Si, parecían estar bien. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando le saludaron. sonrió un poco y asintió. Teneb había tenido razón. Las dos personas se habían ganado algo del respeto de Harry, con ese simple gesto, incluso aunque aun quisiera saber si eran sinceros o estaban simplemente jugando con el. Estas dos personas eran el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa principal de los dos cultos de la religión de elfos, Magis y Elemental, el Xhan y la Xhana como eran llamados. El sacerdote a cargo del templo de Soleen era Xhan Luan, y la sacerdotisa, Xhana Cya. Luan era un Elemental, uno de Agua, por su apariencia, mientras que Cya era una elfa. Llevaban las togas impuestas por sus religiones, las únicas diferencias con las normales es que las suyas eran azul oscuro con un color azul cielo en los dobladillos. Ambos llevaban el medallón de sus órdenes y sus marcas. Cya era una mujer normal, no excepcionalmente guapa, mas bien la describirías como sosa, excepto por sus agudos ojos color azul metálico. Luan tenia el clásico pelo púrpura y los ojos azul océano, pero su aparentemente cara inocente, redonda con pecas, demostraba darle una falsa sensación de blando, ya que Harry se fijo en los pequeños signos, como la posición de firme, las grandes manos callosas, las líneas de su frente, el golpeteo en su rodilla, la alerta en sus ojos, todo esto daba una pista de su verdadera naturaleza.

Los susurros estaban ahora recorriendo el salón a toda velocidad, todo el mundo preguntándose que haría el Rey con estos dos jinetes granujas. El Rey alzo la mano y lanzo un chorro de luz a una piedra del techo, iluminando la habitación entera.

"Esta noche visteis a aquellos que se unirán a las filas de aquellos que nos protegen. Esta noche podéis hablar con ellos, aprender a conocerles. Mañana, irán al templo a encontrarse con el Xhan y la Xhana. Entonces tendrá lugar un Baile en su honor. Todos vosotros estáis invitados a venir, por supuesto. Antes de marcharnos, compartiremos hidromiel."

Dio una palmada y las copas aparecieron delante de todos. Eran transparentes, hechas de un extraño tipo de cristal, y llenas con un espeso líquido color miel. Oliéndolo, Harry distinguió rosas, te, menta y naranja. Lo comprobó mágicamente, para asegurarse de que no había sido alterado. Nada.

El Rey alzo su copa, seguido de todo el mundo y después de enarcar una ceja a Harry, lo bebió, imitado por todos los presentes. Viendo que no pasaba nada extraño, Harry lo probo. Estaba muy bueno, ligeramente especiado pero refrescante. Le gusto. No sintió ni paladeo nada extraño, así que termino su copa.

"¡Ahora, conoced a los jinetes!"

Gritos de alegría inundaron el salón, mientras todo el mundo se ponía de pie. Entonces los jinetes se levantaron y fueron hasta la gente que estaba esperándoles. Harry aun estaba sentado tenso en su silla. Vio a Teneb mirando a su amigo y a su padre. Una mujer se había unido a dicho elfo con una niña pequeña. La familia de Teneb.

Se le encogió el corazón. No había nadie esperándole esta noche. Estaba solo. Sin amigo, y sobre todo, sin familia. Sonriendo tristemente se giro hacia su amigo.

"Vamos Teneb, te están esperando. estaré bien, no te preocupes."

"¿No quieres conocerles? Lo prometiste."

"Lo haré, lo prometí, pero primero creo que debería dejar que te encontraras con ellos. No te han visto desde hace un año y has cambiado mucho."

"…"

"Vamos, paseare un poco por los jardines. estaré de vuelta en una hora."

"Si estas seguro…"

Harry asintió, haciéndole gestos para que fuera con la gente que le estaba esperando expectante.

Teneb se levanto y ando un poco hacia delante antes de pararse y girarse.

"¡Oh! Y Harry no olvides: Desen hela athia" (Muerte o vida)

Harry sonrió.

"Lith tarx jomi." (Unidos a través de todo.)

Asintiendo el elfo moreno se alejo, antes de casi ser tirado al suelo por su hermana. Cogiendola en sus brazos, riendo, la hizo dar vueltas un poco, para su deleite y la diversión de su familia y amigo. Harry sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos le picaban. Se levanto, y con un remolino de su capa, camino fuera, a los jardines, necesitaba estar solo. La multitud se separo a paso, todo el mundo lanzándole miradas curiosas, asqueadas, confundidas, desdeñosas, interrogantes, los sentimientos variaban mucho, pero ninguno de ellos era de respeto, amistad o compasión. Suspiro, iban a ser dos días muy largos.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Teneb se aproximo a su familia y Celen, temiendo su juicio, las suyas eran las opiniones que le daban pavor. Que haría, si demostraban compartir la intolerancia de su gente. Su madre era más probable que comprendiera la posición de Harry, hasta cierto punto. Ella, como la Reina Valera, había venido de Ynris, la Avalon humana. Los elfos de esta comunidad no eran muy populares. habían permanecido en contacto con algunas comunidades humanas de Escocia. Estas comunidades, como otras pocas,  habían conservado su magia, pero habían perdido los recuerdos sobre los elfos. Los veían como Hadas, como les llamaban. Por tanto nació la comunidad druídica original. Que resistió hasta los tiempos del Rey Arturo. La mayor parte del tiempo escondidos cuidadosamente, en particular durante el primer milenio. Los elfos de Ynris se mantuvieron en contacto con esta comunidad hasta los tiempos de Arturo. Les vigilaban, contactando con ellos de vez en cuando. Incluso se decía que nacieron algunos mitad humanos, mitad elfos. Esta comunidad se mantenía encerrada en si misma la mayor parte del tiempo. así que cuando la joven Valera vino, con su amiga Ylesa, fueron rechazadas, incluso cuando una de ellas se caso con el Rey, y la otra encontró su compañero en Doryan, el Gran Consejero del Rey. Su hermana, era joven, podría adaptarse a la situación. Pero su padre… no sabía como reaccionaria ante su reacción.

Su madre le abrazo con fuerza.

"Te  he echado muchísimo de menos" susurro "Estoy orgullosa de ti, nunca lo olvides, quienquiera de quien te hagas amigo, hagas lo que hagas."

"Gracias, myama" Teneb estaba aliviado por la aceptación incondicional de su madre.

"Parece ser una persona honorable, pero esperare a verlo por mi misma."

"Es todo lo que te puedo pedir, gracias myama."

Soltó a su hijo.

"Estas cansado Teneb" dijo acariciándole la mejilla. "Y tu pelo esta un poco demasiado largo ahora…"

Teneb sonrió, esta era su madre.

Su hermana, Deila, le tiro del brazo.

"¿Teneb, quien es tu amigo? ¿Por qué tiene las orejas raras? ¿Esta enfermo?"

"Su nombre es Harry, y tiene orejas raras porque es un humano, y no, no esta enfermo, quería darme tiempo para reencontrarme con mi familia…"

"¿Es un debilucho?"

Esto dolió a Teneb, oír a su hermana pequeña decir eso, de forma tan natural como si hubiera estado hablando del tiempo, o de comida.

"No, Deila, no es un debilucho, es mi amigo."

La niña frunció el ceño.

"Pero tu has dicho que es un humano."

"Si, pero es un humano fuerte."

"Vale."

"Tiene un zorrito, te lo enseñara si quieres."

"¡De verdad! ¿Y podré subir a tu Dragón?"

"tendrás que preguntárselo primero, y quizás te deje montarla."

Viendo la expresión abatida en la cara de su hermana, añadió.

"Pero estoy seguro que si se lo pides educadamente, te dejara."

"¡Genial! Gracias Teneb."

Teneb sonrió. Siempre había adorado a su hermana. Malcriándola, desde el punto de vista de sus padres.

"Y mira, te traje una sorpresa."

Rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña figurita de cristal con la forma de un Dragón y llena de aire con remolinos que cambiaba de color.

La niña dio un grito al ver el regalo.

"Y mira si dices: Adessa, se moverá. Para pararla di Odal."

Deila cogió la figurita, inmediatamente diciendo la palabra y el pequeño dragón de cristal estiro sus alas antes de mirarla. Voló hasta su cara y la olisqueo, haciéndola reír.

Teneb, quien se había arrodillado a la altura de su hermana, se levanto y se volvió hacia su padre y su amigo, intentando descifrar sus expresiones.

"Has cambiado Teneb" suspiro su padre finalmente "pero no por completo, ya que todavía estas malcriándola" indico a Deila que estaba ahora acariciando a la figurita que parecía ronronear bajo las atenciones de la niña. "No puedo decir que me guste todo esto, pero por ti, me reservare mi opinión. He confiado en tus elecciones antes, y todavía lo hago, así que veré por mi mismo si hiciste lo correcto."

"Gracias padre, significa mucho para mi."

"De todas formas, felicitaciones por el titulo de Athar. Estamos orgullosos de ti, es un gran honor."

Teneb asintió, sonriendo, antes de volverse hacia Celen.

El joven príncipe sonrió a su amigo.

"¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace años?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" replico Teneb.

"Bueno, no tengo intención de romperla ahora. veré por mi mismo de que esta hecho tu amigo."

"Gracias, a todos" Teneb estaba casi agradecido de tener a su familia si no apoyándolo completamente, si al menos dándole a Harry el beneficio de la duda. "Os he echado muchísimo de menos, y tengo un montón que contaros…"

Se colocaron en un lugar mas tranquilo, hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido. Teneb escucho las noticias de Horevald, y les contó sobre su vida en los Cuarteles, pero dejando un montón de cosas sin decir. No estaban preparados para oírlas, aun no. Una hora mas tarde, sintió que Harry contactaba con el.

Tenéis aquí jardines completamente asombrosos. ¿Sabias que había rosas Auroria? ¿Y una zona de Phoenixta?

Si, son geniales…Puedes venir si quieres, están dispuestos a darte una oportunidad…

Que agradable por su parte… Harry replico sarcásticamente.

Harry, por favor, es importante para mí

Lo se Teneb, pero me niego a hacer un papel por ellos, tendrán que aceptarme, por quien soy, por en lo que me he convertido.

Y no lo quiero de otra manera. ¿así que vienes? Estamos en la esquina derecha, cerca de la plataforma.

estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Interrumpieron su conversación y noto expresiones extrañas en las caras de sus padres y Celen. Deila estaba demasiado absorta en su nuevo juguete para prestar atención a los "problemas de adultos".

"Estará aquí. Estaba en los jardines y se ha enamorado de ellos, en particular con la zona de Phoenixtas."

Celen sonrió un poco, conocía la belleza de los jardines reales por haber estado allí varias veces.

Su padre le estaba mirando de forma extraña.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Nuestros espíritus guardianes nos obligaron a hacer un Intercambio de Sangre para entrenarnos juntos, una de las consecuencias fue una conexión mental entre nosotros."

Su padre se lo pensó, pero eligió permanecer callado.

De repente, los susurros empezaron a volar por el salón.

"Harry esta aquí" dijo Teneb

La multitud se aparto dejándole pasar, la gente le estaba mirando como si fuera una rareza, alguna cosa rara que quisieran estudiar, o con odio, desdén o incredulidad en la mayoría de los casos.

Se paro cerca de ellos.

"Teneb" sonrió a su amigo. Entonces se giro hacia los otros, dudando. Finalmente se decidió por el saludo reservado a los mayores: una inclinación hacia delante del cuerpo, las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, y una pequeña reverencia a Celen, no suficientemente intensa, considerando el estatus del príncipe, pero suficiente para mostrar algo de respeto.

"así que, ¿Tu eres Harry?" dijo finalmente Doryan.

Harry asintió vivamente.

"¿Y ustedes deben ser los padres de Teneb?" replico en un tono cauto.

"Si, ¿Por qué no juraste lealtad al Rey?"

Podía haber sido una aproximación directa, pero Doryan no quería marear la perdiz durante horas. Harry lo vio.

"Sencillo, no quiero jurar lealtad a alguien a quien no respeto y en quien no confío. El Rey no hizo nada para merecer ninguna de las dos cosas, así que no quería tener que romper tal juramento."

"¿Por qué?" interrumpió Celen. No siempre se llevaba bien con su padre, pero le admiraba y le quería.

"Los jardines tienen oídos" respondió Harry, misteriosamente.

Doryan permaneció callado. Sabía que el Rey era extremadamente manipulador, y estaba en contra de ello, algo que el Rey sabia. Sospechaba que la charla que había tenido con Demenor después de hacerles irse debía haber sido sobre los dos jóvenes delante de el, y estaba casi seguro de que había sido sobre la manera de engañarlos para que se pusieran de su parte. Suspiro, ¿por qué era esta situación tan complicada? quería a su hijo, por Solyen, le amaba. Cuando le había visto entrar, había visto inmediatamente los cambios en el. Su hijo había perdido la ilusión, eso era mas que visible en la manera que miraba a su gente. había esperado que aprendiera la verdad poco a poco, pero aparentemente, la lección había sido dada de forma dura, y los ojos azules ahora tenían una madurez que había estado ausente antes. Era más fuerte también, en todas las maneras. En conjunto, su amistad con este tal Harry parecía haberle beneficiado. Miro al humano. Se parecía un poco a su hijo, pero sus ojos eran más viejos, había un montón de cosas persiguiéndole, eso podía sentirlo. Era un excelente empata, por ahora las principales emociones eran anticipación, el humano quería ser aceptado por ellos, pero temía tener que interpretar un papel para ello y no quería. también había una tensión, aparentemente inherente a su ser, preocupación también, por Teneb, por gente que no conseguía identificar, un deseo de venganza también, enfado. Harry se movió inquieto bajo en escrutinio de Doryan cuando sintió un tirón en su pierna. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con unos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, parecidos a los de Teneb pero coloreados con un poco de verde.

"¿Eres el amigo de Teny?"

"Si, lo soy ¿Y quien eres tu, encantadora señorita?"

"No soy encantadora señorita, tonto, soy Deila" dijo la niña, orgullosamente.

"Un bonito nombre. Soy Harry"

"Teny me lo dijo, y mira, me dio a Leema." Le mostró su figurita orgullosa.

"Muy bonita, déjame enseñarte algo…mira, nada por aquí" le mostró sus manos para demostrar que estaban vacías. "Pero si miras con atención…" cerro su mano derecha y puso la izquierda encima. Soplo en ellas.

"¡Uno, dos, tres!" a la de tres abrió la mano y un borrón rojo salio de ella,  resoplando alrededor de la cabeza de Deila para posarse de nuevo en su mano. Un Pegaso de cristal estaba pateando en su palma, sus alas estiradas. Estaba lleno con llamas esta vez.

"Ahora enséñale tu mano." Dijo a Deila, divertido por la admiración en la cara de la elfa mas joven. Ansiosamente coloco los dedos cerca del pequeño Pegaso. Los olió y, aparentemente complacido con lo que olió, subió a su mano.

"¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Depende" dijo Harry. "¿Le cuidaras?"

"¡Si!"

"Entonces puedes, di Odal para pararlo y Adessa para activarlo."

"¡Gracias!"

"De nada."

Pero su ultima declaración se perdió para la niña que estaba ahora ocupada presentando el dragón de cristal al Pegaso de cristal. Sonriendo un poco, se levanto y miro a Doryan y Ylesa.

"Lo siento, debería haber preguntado antes de dárselo, yo…"

"No hace falta" interrumpió Ylesa, "Fue muy bonito de tu parte dárselo, pero ahora, no dejara de molestaros a Teneb y a ti pidiendo mas…"

"No me importa, siempre desee juguetes cuando era niño, puedo entender su ansia."

"¿Tus padres no te dieron?" pregunto la madre de Teneb, un poco desconcertada por esta declaración.

"No fui criado por mis padres." Replico Harry secamente. "Fueron asesinados cuando yo tenia un año."

Esto la hizo enmudecer.

"Lo siento" dijo finalmente.

"¿Por qué?"

Harry volvió su mirada al joven príncipe, atravesándole.

"Un mago Oscuro les mato justo antes de su desaparición. Dicho Mago Oscuro esta actualmente matando a mi gente y amenazando la vida de mis amigos."

La intensidad de su voz les sobresalto a los tres.

Teneb estaba observando el intercambio, en silencio.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" pregunto finalmente Doryan.

"Volveré con mi gente. Me necesitan, e intentare evitar vuestras tierras, excepto si la situación requiere mi ayuda, entonces vendré. Me he colocado bajo las órdenes de los Poderes de este mundo y responderé a la llamada de aquellos en necesidad. Pero por ahora, mi gente necesita ayuda."

Doryan asintió.

"¿Quién este mago oscuro?, pensé que habías dicho que había sido derrotado."

"Lo fue, pero recientemente, fue resucitado, y esta ahora en su camino de vuelta al poder absoluto. Se esta transformando en un Necromantico, reuniendo su poder, por que no estoy realmente seguro, pero entraña un ritual, un Ritual de Sangre escrito en algo como el diario de Doijira. Requiere el uso de varios artefactos: La Copa de Ern, un rubí azteca, la daga de Nerón, además de otras cosas, pero mis visiones eran un poco confusas al respecto…"

Doryan había empalidecido ante esto, este ritual le era muy familiar, pero esperaba con todo su ser que no fuera verdad.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de ese hombre y estas seguro de eso?"

Harry encontró su mirada directamente.

"Se hace llamar Voldemort, su verdadero nombre es Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y he dicho la verdad. Le dejaría verlo por si mismo, pero durante esta visión, torturo y mato a algunos muggles, gente no mágica, y alguien tan empatico como usted no podría soportarlo." Dijo Harry.

"¿Me dejarías entrar en tu mente?" Doryan pregunto finalmente.

Harry le miro sobresaltado, antes de reflexionar sobre ello. Teneb le miro, debatiéndose entre los dos. Suspiro.

"Le dejare hacerlo, por su hijo, pero solo si promete no entrometerse mas allá de lo necesario, no es que crea que pueda pasar mis barreras."

"No lo haré" respondió Doryan. No había esperado que aceptara. "Me quedare en tu subconsciente superficial."

"Esta bien entonces, pero puede encontrar cosas que no le gusten." Harry le advirtió.

Doryan asintió y lanzo un intento provisional a la mente de Harry. Primero sintió como si golpeara una gruesa pared, pero sintió que se disolvía. Entro y observo como las escenas se desplegaban delante de el. sintió que el humano le estaba observando y filtrando las emociones que venían con las escenas, sabiendo que su empatia no podría soportar tanto de una vez.

Unos minutos mas tarde, había visto suficiente.

Una vez estuvo de vuelta, lanzo una mirada feroz hacia Demenor, el cual estaba hablando con el Rey, entonces miro a su hijo y a Harry cuya cara estaba completamente inexpresiva mientras se recomponía.

"Quiero la historia completa."

Harry miro a Teneb.

"Padre, mejor no lo hablamos aquí, quizás después, en un sitio mas privado."

Doryan asintió, aun enfadado por algunas de las cosas que había visto. Estaba mas enfadado por lo que su hijo había tenido que soportar, pero también sintió algo parecido a la lastima por el humano. Podía ver que su actitud con Deila le había hecho ganarse el respeto de su compañera, después de todo, alguien que era querido por los niños no podía ser malo, al menos, en la mente de Ylesa.

"Teneb, estoy orgulloso de tu elección, pero me llevara algún tiempo aceptarla. Tengo años de prejuicios que borrar, espero que puedas entenderlo." Teneb asintió, aliviado. Doryan se giro hacia Harry.

"No puedo decir que seré capaz de confiar en todos los humanos, pero tu te has ganado algo de mi respeto, no lo pierdas. No esperes de mí que cambie radicalmente mi actitud, me llevara tiempo superar viejos reflejos.

"Es mas de lo que  esperaba al venir aquí." Dijo Harry, haciendo una reverencia para agradecérselo. El padre de Teneb era alguien a quien podría aprender a respetar.

"Si, puedo entenderlo." Dijo Doryan

Celen había permanecido callado durante todo el intercambio.

"Harry…" el joven mago miro al príncipe quien tuvo que controlarse para no estremecerse bajo la intensidad de esos ojos. "Si puedes darme una oportunidad, yo estoy dispuesto a darte una." Estiro la mano.

Harry la miro cautamente, reflexionando sobre la oferta. Una vez mas, la expresión de Teneb le convenció; con cuidado, tomo la mano que le ofrecían y fue recompensado por una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Celen y una grande de Teneb.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde vas a quedarte Harry?"

"había pensado dormir afuera con mi caballo."

"¡Tonterías! ¡Vendrás con nosotros! Tu también puedes venir, Celen, de esta manera, puedes aprender a conocer mejor a Harry," interrumpió Ylesa.

"¿Esta diciéndolo porque siente que es su deber, o por que quiere?" pregunto Harry, su cara cautelosa.

"Ambos" contesto la madre de Teneb, sinceramente.

"Entonces acepto su oferta, le agradezco su hospitalidad."

Doryan hablo.

"Bueno, este va a ser el tema de la semana en el castillo… Ten cuidado con la corte mañana, probablemente serás aproximado por los distintos grupos, te contare un poco mas de nuestra política, para ayudarte."

"Gracias, Osyran." Osyran era el término antiguo para Gran Consejero. pareció agradar a Doryan oírlo, y Harry estuvo una vez mas agradecido por las clases de idiomas que Arxeren le dio, no importa lo difícil que era aprender el idioma de los Xehnians. Los Xehnians eran los Antiguos, los ancestros comunes de elfos, humanos, Magis, Elementales, Veelas, Vampiros Hombres Lobo…

~ ¿Ves? Te lo dije, terminarías viendo la utilidad de estas clases…~

Arxeren, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

~ Bueno, estábamos ocupados con este problema del bloqueo. Y hablando de eso, debo irme, aun no hemos encontrado nada sobre ellos…El concilio y nosotros estamos trabajando en ello…Llámame si necesitas mi ayuda.~

Harry decidió no bromear, Arxeren parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

De acuerdo, buena suerte.

~ A ti también, ¡ah! Y ten cuidado con Najira, no confíes en ella, no importa el que.

¡¿Qué?!

Pero Arxeren ya se había ido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, devolvió su atención a Doryan.

"Perdón, mi guardián quería decirme algo."

"Bueno, te pregunte si querías marcharte."

Harry se lo pensó antes de asentir.

"Si, si no es mucho pedir. Y no tiene que preocuparse de que la gente difunda esta charla por ahí, coloque un Encantamiento de Privacidad, nadie nos oyó.

"Bien, bien pensado. Puedes irte con Teneb, Deila y quizás Celen. Ylesa y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros en nuestra casa. Y entonces hablaremos."

Los jóvenes asintieron. Harry agito su mano y Teneb sintió que algo desaparecía. El joven humano comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, después de elogiar a los padres de Teneb. Teneb tomo a Deila en brazos y estaba a punto de seguir a su amigo.

Estaba apenas unos metros mas allá, cuando Teneb, sus padres, Celen y por supuesto Harry, oyeron una de las conversaciones que estaba teniendo lugar. Durante su charla, no la habían oído, gracias al Encantamiento de Privacidad de Harry. La habitación zumbaba con las chácharas.

Un Magis y un elfo estaban discutiendo juntos, no muy discretamente, sin ser conscientes del silencio que estaba cayendo a su alrededor.

"así que, ¿Cómo crees que es posible que tenga tantos poderes?" dijo el elfo.

"Estoy seguro que es un bastardo… no es posible que dos humanos de baja casta tuvieran un niño tan poderoso."

"Tienes razón, su madre debe haber engañado a su padre y se quedo preñada de otro… ¿Qué puede esperarse de los humanos? ¿Pero de quien?"

"He oído que es de Escocia, así que mi suposición es que debe haber sido uno de los de Ynris quien la dejo preñada…"

"Si…eso es, incluso aunque no puedo entender como un elfo pudo caer tan bajo como para preñar a una mujer humana. Es nauseabundo…"

Teneb estaba temiendo por sus vidas. Mientras había oído las primeras palabras, Harry se había parado en seco. Si había un tema en el que era extremadamente sensible, ese era su familia y sus amigos. No podía culparle. Primero era un huérfano y segundo Teneb no podía evitar admirar el hecho de que sus padres se habían sacrificado por el. Harry se había puesto tenso, mientras ellos continuaban, el elfo había sentido el poder del fuego reuniéndose en su amigo, cuyos puños cerrados estaban ahora temblando bajo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no soltar su energía. Teneb había visto a Harry perder el control sobre sus poderes antes y no estaba ansioso de verlo de nuevo, no en una habitación abarrotada. Entrego Deila a su confundido padre.

"Padre, protege este salón con el encantamiento mas fuerte que conozcas, no estoy seguro de si conseguiré calmarlo lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que explote" Vio la confusión en la cara de su padre. "rápido, tiene el don del fuego." El elfo mayor comprendió y maldijo suavemente mientras agitaba su mano, habiendo empalidecido considerablemente. Teneb se apresuro donde estaba su amigo mientras oía la ultima frase. Se encogió, probablemente llegaría demasiado tarde. Mientras pensaba eso, el aura de Harry llameo, envolviéndole en una nube de llamas, provocando gritos y chillidos en el salón. Aparentemente Demenor también lo había visto. Ya que empezó a correr en su dirección, gritando a algunos maestros Elementales que vinieran.

"Teneb, no te aproximes a el." Grito "Te matara."

"No, nunca, pero si os acercáis, perderá el poco control que aun tiene."

Mientras decía eso vio a Harry aproximarse a las dos personas.

"Pero, ahora, si no os importa, iré a detenerle, antes de que fría a esos dos idiotas."

Sin esperar una respuesta, fue rápidamente donde su amigo, usando su lazo mental.

¡Vamos Harry! ¡No lo hagas!

¡Insultaron a mis padres otra vez!

Teneb podía sentir la ira detrás de esas palabras. Se volvió hacia los dos temblorosos responsables de este estallido.

"¡disculpaos, AHORA!" ladro " a menos que queráis terminar asados."

Tartamudearon unas disculpas, incomprensibles.

Ves…se disculparon…

No cambia la situación.

"Harry, ni siquiera merecen le esfuerzo…"

"Mis padres están muertos."

"Si, ¿pero crees que querrían que mataras a estos estupidos? A estos idiotas no les queda nada excepto su búsqueda sin importancia de migajas de poder."

Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces, y Teneb pudo sentir que estaba volviendo en si.

Su aura desapareció, y la tensión que había llenado el ambiente disminuyo.

"Este ha sido un golpe bajo, Teneb." Dijo, tenso. "Pero no soportare mas insultos a mis padres. No romperé las Reglas o mi juramento, pero encontrare la manera de vengarme si vuelvo a oír un comentario mas sobre ellos."

"Como haría cualquier hijo."

Harry se volvió a su Hermano de Sangre, sonriendo.

"Gracias por tranquilizarme, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo yo solo."

Miro alrededor.

"Pido disculpas por este estallido."

Entonces continuó su camino hacia la salida.

Teneb suspiro, sintiendo el sufrimiento de su amigo. Sabía que iba a liberar algo de su tensión lejos de ojos cotillas. volvió con su padre, cogiendo a Deila en brazos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto su padre.

"Harry tiene el don del fuego, normalmente tiene un gran control sobre su poder, lo que explica por que ninguno de los maestros esta muerto, pero no puede soportar insultos sobre lo que el considera su familia: sus padres, sus amigos, y aquellos que respeta."

"Puedo verlo… ¿estas seguro que estarás a salvo?" dijo Ylesa.

"Mamya, no es peligroso. Confiaría en el con mi vida. Es huérfano, así que sus padres son un tema muy susceptible, les quiere mucho, como haría cualquier huérfano. Además, ellos murieron protegiéndole, se sacrificaron por el. así que entiendes por que no tolerara comentarios contra ellos."

Los ojos de Ylesa brillaron con compasión al oírle.

"Si, puedo entender su reacción."

"Bueno, nos vamos, ahora, no se siente muy bien y debe haberse calmado completamente." Dijo Teneb "¿Celen? ¿Vienes?"

"¿Estas seguro de que no le importara?"

"Estuvo de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad, así que no, no le importara. Solo ten cuidado."

Caminaron afuera, seguidos por todas las miradas.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Demenor había visto todo y estaba ahora completamente perdido sobre que hacer. Ya no sabia como hacer las cosas bien. había fallado a todo el mundo y a todo en lo que había creído, ¿Cómo podría volverse a mirar en el espejo? había visto como Teneb había tranquilizado a Harry, y esto solo le había hecho ser consciente del hecho de que debería haber sido él el que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Si hubiera sido un buen mentor, habría podido ver todo lo que ocurría. El joven mago habría venido a el, confiado en el. Miro alrededor. No podía decir mas al Rey, el hombre solo lo usaría para su propio beneficio. Tenia esperanza con Celen tras haberle visto a el y al humano estrecharse las manos. Solo esperaba que el príncipe fuera sincero. La Reina, bueno ella era buena, siempre había sido la única con algo de control sobre su marido. habría sido una gran gobernante. Sus ojos cayeron en el Xhan. habían pasado años desde que había ido al templo. Mañana, hablaría con Xhan Luan, y entonces haría su deber.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

El Rey había visto todo. Bueno, no estaba todo perdido. intentaría convencer a Celen para que le ayudara a conducir al humano hasta el…Pero el problema era que Valera había hecho a Celen extremadamente honesto y le habían enseñado bien principios morales, pero quizás podría hacerle ver que era lo mejor para todos que el humano estuviera unido a su servicio, por su propia voluntad o en contra de ella. De todas formas, usaría otros métodos si no funcionaba, y estaba seguro que Celen se negaría. Si era mejor que ni siquiera le preguntara, le haría sospechar. usaría la debilidad que todos los hombres compartían. Hizo gestos a uno de los sirvientes.

"Dile a Najira que venga a mi oficina en una hora."

El sirviente asintió y se fue.

sonrió. Si, esto funcionaria, y de todos modos, estaba aun la poción en caso de que todo lo demás fallara.

Una sonrisa calculadora apareció en su cara mientras veía a Teneb y a su hijo dejar el salón.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Valera vio la escena desplegada ante ella. Este humano, este tal Harry, le era familiar. Al menos sus ojos lo eran. Mientras pensaba sobre ello, de repente supo que tenía que ayudarle. Lo que el Rey no sabia era que en el lado de sus padres había una gran cantidad de Videntes. Y aunque ella no había heredado el don, había recibido una pequeña parte, que la permitía saber lo que tenia que hacer. Era una especie de sexto sentido en el que siempre confiaba. había hecho que le enseñara a Celen principios, y que se ocupara de una gran parte de su educación, incluso aunque normalmente fuera una prerrogativa reservada al padre. también había elegido a las personas que le educaron con este sentido. Incluso le había enseñado un poco sobre los humanos. Sabia que su marido estaba planeando algo, casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza. Cuando se caso con el pensaba que se estaba casando con el mejor hombre de la tierra, entonces, cambio. Después de setenta años, apenas le reconocía, el cambio fue brutal. Para entonces estaba embarazada de Celen. Primero atribuyo este cambio a la desaparición de su hermano gemelo. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Entonces Najira había venido, y no había sido capaz de mirarle de la misma manera, ya ni siquiera podía compartir su cama.

hablaría con este tal Harry mañana, había algo…Algo que iba a ocurrir…

Suspiro. Mientras oía a su marido preguntando por Najira no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de pavor. Si, algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Doryan no permaneció mucho tiempo. Fue preguntado varias preguntas sobre la relación entre su hijo y el humano. Pretendió estar tan perdido y confuso como el resto. Entonces, tan rápidamente como fue posible, se disculpo y se marcho a su casa.

Su casa estaba situada cerca del castillo. Era mas como una casa señorial y había estado en la familia durante años. El edificio estaba completamente escondido por los árboles, solo podías ver la torre. Tenía una apariencia elegante, con delicados arcos y esculturas finamente esculpidas. La entrada era enorme, con montones de ventanas, haciéndola muy luminosa. En los lados podías ver tapices retratando los hechos importantes de la historia de la familia. también estaban colgados varios retratos de ancestros así como paisajes. En ambos lados salía un pasillo hacia las otras partes de la casa. había varias habitaciones, cuartos de baño. Un salón de baile, un comedor, dos habitaciones de juegos, varios estudios ya fuera para informes o para ejercicio físico, una gran biblioteca y un laboratorio. Afuera podías encontrar un parque enorme, establos, prados, algunos invernaderos y una pequeña capilla. El interior estaba decorado con clase, trabajo de Ylesa. Ambos adultos fueron directamente a la sala de estar y encontraron a los tres jóvenes y Deila al lado de la chimenea. Bueno, Harry estaba en ese momento trabajando con un trozo de papel, doblándolo. Pronto tomo la forma de un pájaro. Lo coloco en la mano de Deila y le dijo que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, pasó la mano sobre el pájaro de papel y le dijo que abriera los ojos. Ella chillo al ver la preciosa paloma, que ahora la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros.

La acaricio la cabeza. Entonces Harry le dijo unas palabras y ella asintió. Levantándose, ambos fueron a una ventana y la abrieron, Deila libero al pájaro. Con un trino de gracias, se marcho volando. Viendo la expresión bastante triste en la cara de la niña, Harry cogió su bolsa y pronto una cabeza pelirroja broto de ella. Seguida por el cuerpo de un joven zorro. Por la altura actual del animal, Doryan podía decir que alcanzaría una proporción por encima de la media. Después de unos momentos de olisqueo, la joven bestia lamió los dedos de Deila, por tanto provocando risas de la niña quien empezó a acariciarlo, algo que el pareció disfrutar mucho.

Doryan sonrió ante la feliz escena, si, podía ver por que Teneb había elegido ponerse de parte de este joven. Dicho Teneb y Celen estaban observando sonrientes a los otros dos. Celen estaba un poco desorientado, ¿Por qué alguien disfrutaría jugando con un niño pequeño? Pero no obstante disfrutaba de la pacifica atmósfera.

Aclarándose la garganta, el padre de Teneb hizo conocer su presencia.

"¿Habéis estado esperando mucho rato?"

"En realidad no" dijo Teneb "Teníamos que coger nuestros caballos y bolsas antes de venir. Hemos estado aquí una media hora."

"Bueno, jovencita, creo que es hora de que tu y yo nos vayamos a la cama y dejemos a los chicos hablar."

"¡Mamya, mira lo que hizo Harry!"

La mostró figuritas de varios animales.

"Muy bonitas Deila, ahora ¿Qué hay de irse a la cama y poner estas figuritas en tu mesilla de noche?"

"¡Si!¡Buenas noches!" con esto corrió a la escalera mas cercana.

Sonriendo, los otros desearon buenas noches a Ylesa mientras esta seguía a su hija.

"Ahora, ¿Qué hay de esta historia Teneb?" dijo Doryan colocándose en un cómodo sillón.

Teneb miro a Harry.

"Puedes decirle todo lo que quieras Teneb. Necesitara saberlo… Puede hacerme preguntas si quiere detalles cuando hayas terminado."

Tranquilizado, Teneb comenzó su cuento, que les mantendría levantados gran parte de la noche.

~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~

Hala, hasta aquí todo. Antes de que se me olvide, **Naia quiere que os de las gracias por leer esta historia. **Que sepáis que suele leer vuestras reviews (su hermana se las traduce de vez en cuando), así que ya sabéis dejadlas que animan mucho, je,je me animan a mi y yo solo traduzco! Bueno ahora a contestar a las reviews:

**BLACK-DRAGON:** Yo no puedo actualizar si no hay capítulos nuevos y arriba esta puesta la razón de que no los haya tan a menudo. Además traduje tan rápido como pude, es difícil traducir cuando estas fuera de casa 12 horas diarias (así me ha pasado que he perdido horas de sueño por subir esto cuanto antes y sinceramente no vuelvo a hacer algo así.) Espero que comprendas tanto la situación de Naia como la mía. Con respecto a lo de las gafas, sinceramente no lo se, se lo pregunte a Naia y no me contesto, pero yo supongo que en algún momento se las ha debido quitar porque no se las menciona nunca.

**JOYCE GRANGER:** XDD si a todos nos encanto la venganza. Es que en verdad se la merecían esos elfos hijos de *censurado* XDD tranquila que si no se hubiera vengado ya lo habríamos hecho nosotras por el (x supuesto que yo habría ayudado! Todavía les debo una por portarse tan mal con mi Teny!!) Si, yo tb pienso que la llegada a Hogwarts va a ser genial. ¿Te imaginas la cara que van a poner todos? XDD Y tranquila que eres una impaciente! Sabes que traduzco tan rápido como puedo!

**NEFTIS: **Si a mi hay veces que también me recuerda al Señor de los Anillos que para mi es el mejor libro de fantasía que se haya escrito. Además en este capitulo el tema del mechón blanco me recuerda a otros libros no tan conocidos llamados Libros de Añoranzas y Pesares de Tad Williams (si te gustan los libros fantásticos te lo recomiendo) mmm… tendré que preguntar a Naia sobre esto, a ver si me acuerdo…:P Y bueno el Rey… *ejem* ¬¬ digamos que después de ver a este Rey cada vez me gusta mas la idea de la Republica, menos mal que la Reina y Celen se salvan que si no…

**CHIBIMOONY:** *Suspiro* ESTE FIC NO ES MIO!! Yo solo lo traduzco.

**CASIUS:** Si la verdad es que el fic me encanta ^^UU Si no, no haría el esfuerzo de traducirlo. De acuerdo yo felicito a Naia de tu parte :P

**LARRY:** Ya sabes las razones por las que Naia no escribió, XDD espero que se te pase la paranoia. Eru santo, me habéis estresado! XDD ahora entiendo como deben sentirse los traductores de HP ¬¬ bueno no será el que lo traduce al español xq en fin 7 meses para traducir un libro que puede perfectamente traducirse en 2 (esta comprobado), la verdad no creo que se haya estresado. XDD bueno dejo el tema. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**SALLY:** Ya esta aquí el capitulo, tranquila.

**LANCE:** XDD al final termine antes de lo que pensaba! XDD la verdad no creo que te haya molestado :P

Ya esta todo por hoy, ni idea de cuando saldrá el próximo capitulo (no lo sabe ni Naia). Yo de momento me voy a dormir que son las 2 a.m. y creo me lo he ganado  y además mañana tengo que estudiar. Dejad reviews que animan

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^


	19. Conversaciones,Pensamientos e Iniciacion

**Disclaimer:** Sinceramente, crees que si mi nombre fuera J.K. Rowling estaría escribiendo aquí? Estaría escribiendo el 6º libro! Por cierto mi nombre tampoco es Naia, así que esto tampoco me pertenece -.-

**N/A: **Sé que dije que en este capitulo haría a Harry volver a su mundo, pero después de terminar el capitulo completo, era demasiado largo comparado con el resto, así que lo he dividido en tres partes. Esta es la primera.

Ahora la respuesta a ciertas preguntas:

Habrá secuela. Creo que tendrá 30 o 35 capítulos pero no estoy segura... Y sobre cuando la terminare... Bueno tengo todo el argumento escrito detalladamente, la ultima frase de esta historia terminada, pero el escribir dependerá de mi tiempo libre, los estudios están primero.

Romance, si decido poner algo, no será una parte principal de la historia, ayudara un poco al argumento, pero no tendrá un gran papel...

Naia

**N/T:** Ya se acabaron los exámenes!!( POR FIN!!!!!) En principio hasta Junio no tengo más, pero no significa que tenga tiempo libre. Este cuatrimestre tengo mas asignaturas que el anterior así que estaré mas liada me temo -.-''. Pero tranquilos que seguiré traduciendo ;) Como ahora ff.net no deja poner notas en vez de capítulos, si queréis puedo crear un diario virtual para que sepáis que voy haciendo y si me voy a retrasar con la traducción o no. Decidme en las reviews que pensáis.

Ahora, nada más que decir excepto: ¡Disfrutad!

Capitulo Dieciocho 

Estuvieron levantados hasta altas horas de la madrugada, rememorando su estancia en los Cuarteles. Se dejaron algunas partes y suavizaron otras. No importa lo tolerantes que los padres de Teneb parecieran ser, no estaban preparados para oírlo todo. Sin embargo, no importa lo suavizada que estuviera su historia, aun dejo a Ylesa, quien había vuelto, y a Doryan incrédulos.

Alzando la vista para mirarles, Harry suspiro.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir, este día ha estado bastante lleno de sucesos y mañana promete estarlo aun más."

Sin palabras, ambos adultos asintieron, sin darse cuenta de que estaban, en cierta forma, obedeciéndole, aun demasiado estupefactos por lo que acababan de oír. Se marcharon de la habitación, olvidándose de los tres jóvenes, aun rumiando lo que se acababa de decir.

Harry se inclino hacia delante poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba cansado, el día había sido extremadamente extenuante para el físicamente, pero sobre todo mentalmente.

Una mano en su hombro le sobresalto. Levanto la vista y se relajo al ver la cara de su amigo.

"Deberías seguir tu propio consejo Harry"

Asintiendo agotado, Harry se levanto y se estiro, bostezando.

"Sígueme te mostrare tu habitación; Celen tu tienes tu habitación de siempre."

Harry se giro para mirar al príncipe, se había olvidado completamente de el, perdido como había estado en la senda de los recuerdos.

"Esta bien, Teneb" se giro hacia Harry. "No sé que pensar, parte de mí quiere gritar que todo este lío es una broma, pero no lo es; no soy tan estúpido. Es solo que... necesito tiempo para pensar sobre ello..."

Harry asintió, mientras el heredero de Horevald dejaba la habitación.

"Teneb, necesito marcharme pronto... Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar con mis amigos... debería estar allí, ayudándoles, no sentado aquí intentando hacer que la gente vea algo que no quiere ver..."

El joven elfo volvió a colocar su mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto, necesitas ser un jinete completo si quieres usar tus poderes de jinete a su máximo potencial."

"Lo sé Teneb, pero tengo un mal presentimiento... no debería estar aquí..."

"¿Cómo esta funcionando el canal?"

"Bueno, no he vuelto a tener visiones-pesadillas y por las mañanas tengo acceso a las visiones almacenadas en el canal..."

Harry no siguió hablando de ello y Teneb supo que esas visiones debían haber sido bastante malas.

"Esta planeando algo... Ha hecho un montón de cosas estos días, un montón de rituales..."

"¿Qué tipo de rituales?"

"Créeme no quieres saberlo... Son rituales de Sangre"

"¿Esta resucitando a los Muertos?"

"Lo lleva intentando un tiempo, ha conseguido completar algunos de los encantamientos Necromanticos menores, con mas o menos éxito, pero aun no tiene suficiente poder."

"¿Pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en un Necromantico?"

"Lo esta haciendo, pero no tiene habilidades Necromanticas, esta aprendiendo, pero no tiene el don."

"Eso es bueno entonces..."

"Teneb, no necesita ser un Necromantico completo para realizar los encantamientos más diabólicos, mientras consiga reunir suficiente poder para mantenerse en las Tierras de los Vivos, ese es el peligro cuando no tienes el don de la Necromancia. Un verdadero Necromantico puede usar las energías espirituales para resucitar a los muertos, pero en este caso, el Señor Oscuro tiene que recurrir a sus propias reservas y no importa lo poderoso que sea, no tiene el poder suficiente para las invocaciones más difíciles... Además, la energía que tiene que reunir tiene que ser, digamos... compatible con el tipo de llamada."

"¿Qué?"

Harry suspiro, recordando la lección que Arxeren le había enseñado.

"Bueno, la Necromancia se basa mucho en la intención del usuario. Si tú quieres usar tu poder para el Bien, para arreglar un error, para buscar la verdad, poner un alma a descansar, o cualquier otra acción positiva, usaras energías positivas. Estas energías son muy potentes pero difíciles de reunir: es la energía proveniente del amor, la compasión, los sacrificios de voluntad, la vida. Por otro lado si usas tus talentos Necromanticos para mutilar, herir, matar, torturar, usaras energías negativas u oscuras. Son más fáciles de reunir o de obtener: es la energía proveniente del odio, la avaricia, la envidia, la muerte, el dolor... Si torturas a alguien hasta su muerte, por ejemplo, recogerás un montón de energía de su dolor y su muerte, esta energía es altamente inestable pero potente en cierto modo." Harry inspiro hondo, mirando a Teneb para encontrárselo concentrado en sus palabras. Continuó su conferencia, reprimiendo una sonrisa. A Ron le habría dado un ataque, en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en una mini-Hermione... El pensamiento sobre sus amigos hizo que sintiera un pinchazo de morriña (**N/T: **por si acaso esta leyendo esto alguien  y no sabe lo que es, morriña es cuando echas de menos tu casa) Aplasto el sentimiento, ahora no era el momento... Se volvió a concentrar en la explicación.

"Ese es el por que los Necromanticos están tan mal vistos, son fácilmente corrompidos por las energías oscuras. Con que solo las usaran una vez, no serian capaces de parar. Añade a esto que la tentación de usar las energías es muy difícil de combatir. Si miras en los registros históricos, solo leerás sobre Necromanticos Oscuros; Los Necromanticos buenos eran extremadamente escasos, y la mayoría de las veces, eran marginados, nunca se confiaba realmente en ellos por culpa de las acciones de los Oscuros. El hecho es que la energía Oscura hace la Necromancia muchísimo mas fácil."

"Vale, ¿Pero como sabes todo esto? ¿Eres uno de ellos?"

"No, y no tengo intención de aprender el Arte, pero ya conoces la frase: Conoce a tu enemigo." Harry volvió a bostezar.

"Vamos Harry, vámonos a dormir, te preocuparas por todo esto mañana."

"Mañana, volveré a mi mundo."

No dijeron nada más. Teneb guió a su amigo a través de unos cuantos pasillos y se paro delante de una puerta.

"Esta es tu habitación, la mía es la de la derecha, y la de Celen está dos habitaciones a tu izquierda."

"Vale, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Harry."

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry se durmió con rapidez y se encontró atraído al Plano de los Espíritus. A veces, cuando su guardián quería verle, le llamaba al plano.

¿Arxeren?

~¡Harry, estas bien! Bueno, por supuesto que lo estas... ~

La forma espiritual de Harry frunció el ceño; nunca antes había visto a su guardián así... Arxeren puede que estuviera un poco loco, por no decir un completo chiflado, pero rara vez farfullaba o divagaba.

¿Arxeren? ¿Cuál es el problema?

El guardián draconiano le lanzo una mirada aguda.

~ Las cosas andan liadas allí arriba y aquí abajo... El Concilio esta ahora juzgando las acciones de los jinetes y los castigos que se les darán. Te puedo decir que se esta poniendo sangriento allí... ~Arxeren se estremeció ~ Aquí abajo estamos intentando resolver el problema este de los bloqueos. Tu, tienes de verdad talento para atraer los problemas... ~

Lo sé, y no intentes cambiar de tema... 

Arxeren suspiro.

~ Los bloqueos son diferentes para ti y Teneb. El tuyo parece retorcerse con tu magia, sofocándola. Es extraño, al principio pensamos que la maldición de Voldemort al rebotar sobre ti había modificado tu magia, bloqueándola de una manera especial, obligando a tu cuerpo a construir otros canales, pero su estructura no tiene sentido si esta es la causa de la alteración. También pareces tener un bloqueo sobre algo, antes de que la maldición te golpeara... Solo sé que si los quitamos, tu magia se vera fuertemente afectada, no se como, pero para simplificarlo, tu cuerpo tendrá demasiados canales para la magia: Los que tenias de forma natural al nacer incluso si no estaban completamente desarrollados y los que se crearon después y has estado usando desde entonces. Para aclararlo todo, eres un enigma... ~

Harry reprimió una sonrisa ante la cara enfadada de su guardián. Arxeren parecía hacerle responsable de esto...

¿Pudo el sacrificio de mi madre tener algo que ver con esto?

~No lo sabemos, quizás sí, quizás no. Y los de Teneb, son bloqueos antiguos, no están tejidos en su magia personal, si no en su ser básico. No están bloqueando su magia, estamos seguros de eso, pueden que estén haciendo que usarla sea un poco más difícil. Le están apartando de una parte de sí mismo, están bloqueando algunas de las habilidades características de lo que es. También tiene algo mas, algo similar a uno de los tuyos pero no exactamente idéntico... ~

Esta bien…¿Hay alguna firma en los bloqueos? ¿Podemos retirarlos?

~ Es más complicado que eso…Nunca habíamos visto algo así, no sabemos lo que la desaparición de estos bloqueos provocara. Investigamos un poco, no hay firma en ninguno, pero el hecho es que casi todos los elfos, Magis y Elementales tienen el tipo de bloqueo de Teneb. Esto es un completo embrollo, y allá arriba están intentando entender por que fueron colocados y como arreglar la situación…~

Vale…

~ Harry, quiero tu palabra de que no intentaras nada con estos bloqueos, déjanos a nosotros, hay mucho en juego ahora mismo.~

Harry estaba un poco preved a que le ordenaran, pero ya tenia suficientes problemas con las cosas como estaban.

No lo haré por ahora, tengo suficiente en mi plato sin añadirle eso.

Arxeren le sonrió de forma draconiana.

~ Genial, ten cuidado mañana Harry…~

¿Y por que debería tenerlo, oh Gran sabio?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Arxeren se había ido…

¡Pff! No hacia falta ponerse todo misterioso conmigo…

Viendo que ya estaba en el primer plano, decidió ir a ver a sus padres, quería contarles lo de su unión.

No podía ir al Plano de las Almas a menudo, era extenuante, así que atesoraba cada momento que podía ir.

Ya había ido unas pocas veces y siempre le resultaba calmante hablar con sus padres, había llegado incluso a encontrarse con sus abuelos una vez.

Alcanzo la estructura del Plano de los Espíritus y busco el hilo que estaba conectado a su aura personal y lanzo la palabra de poder.

"Semreh."

Inmediatamente oyó el para ahora familiar zumbido de un Pagat. Era un ser acorporeo, apenas consciente y la razón por la que los transbordos al Plano de las Almas eran extenuantes: Este ser se alimentaba de tu energía y más precisamente de tus emociones y tu magia.

Si te llevabas bien con ellos, solo tomaban un poquito de tu energía. Pero si te enfrentabas a ellos, el trasbordo podía costarte un montón… Harry había seguido el consejo de Arxeren y de vez en cuando les daba algo de energía. Claro, le llevaba algo de tiempo rellenar sus reservas, pero cuando decidía pedir un trasbordador, los Pagats eran muy complacientes con él. Otra característica de los Pagats era su curiosidad. La mayoría de las veces Harry les complacía, dejándoles ver algunos de sus recuerdos del mundo mágico o el muggle. Estas criaturas nunca antes habían oído hablar de el, así que siempre estaban sondeando su mente durante el trasbordo; Nunca forzaban el contacto, pero Harry tenia que admitírselo a los pequeños seres, eran insistentes.

Abrió su mente, dejando que el ser sintiera su bienvenida. El Pagat era un ser neblinoso, que parecía estar hecho de humo, pero Harry podía sentir el poder en esta pequeña bocanada de humo coloreado. El ser sonó de forma interrogante. Era su manera de comunicarse, Harry descubrió que sonaba como campanas sonando. Harry dejo que su deseo subiera a la superficie de su mente, mostrando al Pagat lo que quería.

Con un sonido divertido, el Pagat se estiro y la niebla rodeo a Harry. Se dejo ser barrido por el ser. Durante el trayecto sintió que era sondeado y eligió mostrar el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin de su tercer año.

Sintió la diversión del ser ante la escena que se mostraba en su mente y sonrió un poco, a veces pensaba que eran como niños…Pronto se encontró en el Plano de las Almas.****

Miro alrededor intentando reconocer a alguien.

"¡Harry!"

Se giro para verse cara a cara con su padre y se encontró abrazado fuertemente, bueno, tan fuerte como puedes cuando estas en tu forma espiritual.

"Papá, ¿Esta Mamá aquí también?"

"Si, la llamare…"Tuvo una mirada perdida durante unos instantes "así que, Hijo, ¿alguna noticia desde la ultima vez?"

"Bueno han pasado unas cuantas cosas, pero mejor me espero a que Mamá llegue antes de contarlas."

"Esta bien…"

De repente la figura de una mujer se formo al lado de James Potter.

"Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien Mamá."

"Entonces, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Bueno, me he unido…"

Se encontró en un fuerte abrazo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

 "Harry, ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos!"

El joven mago sonrió un poco.

"Si, me uní con un Sowaroc, Rexeran."

Esto pareció dejar a sus padres sin palabras. Harry sonrió ante su sorpresa, pero se perdió un destello enfadado en sus ojos ante el nombre del dragón.

"Esto es…genial, Harry, estamos extremadamente orgullosos de ti." Dijo Lily finalmente.

"¡De lo que estoy más orgulloso es de tu venganza! ¡¡¡No puedo esperar a que tenga lugar!!!"

Lily sonrió aliviada, ¡Podías contar con James para cambiar de tema!

A Harry no le pareció importar y pronto padre e hijo estuvieron envueltos en una discusión sobre bromas. Finalmente tosió en voz alta.

"¿Y que más ha pasado Harry?"

Harry les miro lentamente.

"Mucho."

Entonces procedió a recontarles todos los sucesos del día, hasta las reacciones del Rey, las de la familia de Teneb…Sus padres tuvieron las reacciones esperadas: sonrió ante su ira por las acciones de los Daryns, del Rey, su alivio al oír la actitud de la familia de Teneb. Sus malos presentimientos sobre Voldemort, los rituales que había visto a través de su visión, por otra parte les preocupo.

"Bueno, Harry, no sé que decir…Solo que debes volver tan pronto como puedas. No podemos decirte mucho, pero tan pronto como este todo completado, tienes que volver."

Harry alzo la vista al oír la urgencia en la voz de su madre.

"Hay un baile esta noche, ¿Debo ir?"

"Si, tu estatus de jinete será confirmado definitivamente al final del baile, pero márchate tan pronto como puedas, tus amigos te necesitan."

"Lo sé, me esta matando permanecer aquí, ¡Pensé que una vez me hubiera unido todo se habría acabado!"

"No es tan sencillo Harry…" dijo James.

"Lo sé" El joven moreno contesto derrotado. "Teneb me lo explico, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ellos…debería estar con ellos,¡No con elfos hipócritas y con prejuicios o con apuñaladores por la espalda!"

"Harry" James se paso la mano por el pelo, bueno por su pelo neblinoso…"vas a necesitar todos los poderes que tu estatus de jinete te dará."

Harry asintió.

"Bueno, debo irme ya."

"Si, necesitas descansar, y no olvides comer suficiente todos los días y dormir lo suficiente…¡Y por amor de Dios deja la autocompasión!" 

Harry sonrió un poco ante esto.

"Si, mamá, bueno me voy a descansar…Por cierto Teneb se unió con una Emnag, Gae creo que es su nombre. Adiós."

"Adiós, cielo" murmuro Lily, "Dulces sueños."

Con una sonrisa, Harry se difumino suavemente, dejándose caer en un sueño pacifico.

Lily se giro hacia su marido, un profundo ceño grabado en su cara.

"No me importan sus juegos, no dejare que usen a mi hijo. ¡Responderán ante mí!"

Sabiendo mejor que intentar razonar con su mujer, James asintió y con un suave pop se fueron.

 _-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

La noche paso sin novedad y Harry fue despertado por los rayos del sol al alba. Aparentemente su cama estaba colocada de manera que los primeros rayos dieran en la almohada.

Gruñendo se levanto; no tenia razón para estar en la cama ahora que estaba despierto. Se vistió lentamente y salió de la habitación. Miro alrededor, un poco desorientado, pero decidió dirigirse a la sala de estar.

"¡Harry!"

Se giro en redondo, sobresaltado, pero sonrió al elfo moreno.

"Buenos días Teneb"

"Buenos días Harry. ¿Preparado para lo de hoy?"

"Todo lo que puedo estarlo."

"Bien, ahora, creo que el desayuno nos esta esperando."

Teneb le guió a otra habitación. Cuando entro, noto que Doryan e Ylesa ya estaban allí. Saludándoles se sentó cerca de Teneb. Celen vino unos minutos mas tarde y tras unas pocas palabras se sentó al otro lado de Teneb. El desayuno fue silencioso hasta que Deila llego. Corrió hasta sus padres, les abrazo, entonces fue donde Teneb, le beso sonoramente en la mejilla, antes de hacer lo mismo, aunque de forma un poco menos exuberante con Celen, y entonces se giro hacia Harry.

Ylesa había estado observando al joven cuando su hija entro; Se había dado cuenta de su sonrisa ante las acciones de su hija. Noto la mirada triste en sus ojos mientras observaba la escena familiar. Recordó que se había quedado huérfano a una edad muy temprana. Mientras Deila besaba a Celen, le vio suspirar y volver a su comida. Su corazón se encogió. No sabía por que, pero sentía compasión por este joven humano. Viniendo de Ynris, no tenía tantos prejuicios como la mayoría de los elfos. Los habitantes de Ynris no eran muy apreciados entre la población elfica. Eran desaprobadospor su larga convivencia con los humanos. Se había integrado pero los primeros años habían sido difíciles. Entonces se sorprendió al ver a su hija aproximarse al joven mago y tirar de su túnica.

El humano alzo la mirada, después la bajo a la pequeña elfa. Ella observo mientras se agachaba y la sentaba en su regazo. La estaba cogiendo como si estuviera hecha de cristal y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Deila le beso la mejilla cautelosamente, gorjeo buenos días. Ylesa tuvo que sonreír ante la brillante sonrisa que apareció lentamente en su cara. Se agacho y susurro algo en el odio de Deila que hizo que la diera un ataque de risa. Salto de su regazo y brinco a su silla.

Ylesa miro a Harry, notando la pequeña sonrisa aun grabado en sus rasgos, los ahora chispeantes ojos verdes...Frunció el ceño, esos ojos, le resultaban familiares... Ya había visto a alguien con este tono de verde, hacia mucho tiempo, cuando aun era una niña...Valera también había estado allí...Pero entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza, ignoro estos pensamientos y se volvió a su hijo.

"Teneb, siento pedirte esto, sé que vas a tener un día muy largo, pero si pudieras ir a cazar antes de ir al castillo, te estaría muy agradecida...Tu padre no tuvo tiempo con todas las preparaciones que tenían que hacerse. Celen y Harry podrían ir contigo."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Teneb se volvió a sus amigos. Celen asintió y Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Esta bien madre, así haremos trabajar a nuestros caballos."

"¡¿Puedo ir?!Por favor mamá."

"¡Deila, una cacería es demasiado peligrosa!"

"Pero mamá..."

"No jovencita, y nada de caras largas."

Deila pareció entender que discutir no la llevaría a ninguna parte ya que asintió antes de pedir que se la dispensara. Asintiendo su consentimiento, Ylesa observo suspicaz a su joven hija. Había estado de acuerdo demasiado rápido, normalmente discutían al menos diez minutos.

Teneb se levanto.

"Bueno mamá, tenemos que irnos si queremos volver suficientemente pronto."

"Id chicos y tened cuidado."

Se dirigieron hacia el prado donde habían dejado los caballos.

Diez minutos más tarde se marchaban. Teneb y Celen tenían sus arcos preparados, Harry llevaba algunos cuchillos, sus habilidades en el tiro con arco no estaban a la altura de este tipo de reto, y había abandonado la idea de intentar mejorarlas. Él era más de combate más cercano: la esgrima, los duelos mágicos eran su fuerte. No era tan malo lanzando cuchillos, pero si podía evitar usarlos, entonces era para mejor. Y con el arco, incluso con el que los enanos le habían ofrecido, no era mas que del montón.

Caminaron un poco, calentando sus caballos antes de empezar a trotar. De vez en cuando, Teneb y Celen sacaban sus arcos y habían reunido ya un buen montón de aves...Ninguno de ellos se había cruzado con presas mas grandes, pero no importaba. Dejaron que sus monturas entraran en un medio galope perezoso, disfrutando del paseo a través del bosque. Celen estaba montando su joven yegua, Dawn. Por que se la había llamado así, era algo que Harry no podía entender por mucho que lo intentara, la yegua no tenia nada que le recordara al amanecer... (**N/T:** Dawn significa amanecer, alba, aurora.) Se parecía mucho a Myst, ya que ambos compartían el mismo padre. Su piel era parda oscuro con cuatro calcetines blancos y una mancha blanca entre los ojos. No era tan temperamental como el semental de Teneb pero tenía la misma fuerza y velocidad.

La vista era pacifica, la naturaleza se iba despertando lentamente. De repente el silencio fue roto por un grito. Inmediatamente pararon sus caballos.

"¡Que ha sido eso!" dijo Celen

"No lo sé, pero..."

Otro grito interrumpió a Harry. Teneb estaba mirando alrededor como loco intentando localizar el origen del grito.

Antes de que pudiera señalar alguna localización, se oyó otro grito.

"Viene de por allí." Dijo deprisa.

Asintiendo, Harry elevo la mano.

"¡Guíame!"

Un haz de luz rosa salió de su mano y dibujo un camino entre los árboles. Esta era una variación del hechizo "Señálame" que Teneb y él habían creado. Era bastante útil cuando estabas perdido, pero requería una gran cantidad de concentración ya que tenias que tener tu destino perfectamente en mente, así como conocer la dirección general del sitio que querías alcanzar. Inmediatamente, hizo que Shadow se impulsara hacia delante. El semental instantáneamente empezó a galopar. Siguieron el hilo rosa, esquivando árboles, saltando arbustos. Harry solo estaba concentrado en su marcha y no vio que Teneb disminuía la velocidad para permitir a Celen seguirles...

Uno o dos minutos más tarde, casi salió disparado del lomo de su montura mientras el semental se encabrito, relinchando asustado.

Obligándole a que se pusiera sobre las cuatro patas, Harry miro alrededor intentando descubrir la causa del miedo de su caballo...El hilo rosa estaba tirando delante de ellos.

"Vamos Shadow..."dijo apretando los dientes, intentando comunicar sus preocupaciones, su voluntad a su montura.

Con reparos, Shadow dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante, Harry le acaricio la cabeza, animándole. Permitiendo a su jinete que le empujara a trotar, el semental se mantuvo sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando nerviosamente alrededor, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos mostrando un poco de blanco.

Finalmente Harry llego a un pequeño claro y entendió el nerviosismo de su caballo. Un enorme jabalí estaba preparándose para cargar. Harry sintió un escalofrío: la bestia era enorme incluso para uno de su especie. Su piel mostraba que era un viejo macho y por sus cicatrices, uno que había luchado bastante y ganado. Oyendo un pequeño gemido a su derecha, el joven mago giro la cabeza para ver el origen del sonido.

Su corazón se helo cuando vio la pequeña forma de Deila, acurrucada contra un árbol, su pequeño pecho temblando, sus ojos abiertos con miedo, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Unos metros mas allá, estaba tumbado su pony, sus flancos se alzaban con aparente dificultad mientras intentaba respirar.

El jabalí eligió este momento para lanzarse hacia la niña.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, lanzo un cuchillo hacia la bestia, golpeando su hombro y haciéndole tropezar, cayendo con un gruñido. Harry desmonto, dejando a Shadow, sabiendo que incluso si el semental se marchara podría llamarle para que volviera. Corrió hacia Deila, aliviado de verla ilesa. Cogiéndola en sus brazos, intento tranquilizarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. Sujetando su cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos, de repente oyó un golpeteo. Su cabeza se alzo hacia el ruido, sintió sus ojos abrirse cuando vio al jabalí correr hacia él. Maldijo. No podía usar la magia, las leyes elficas lo prohibían para la caza. Si había una cosa que los maestros le habían enseñado es que todos los reinos elficos obedecían esta regla, nada de magia contra los animales para herirlos excepto si el animal estaba siendo controlado o era una criatura oscura tras tu sangre...Los resultados de hacer cualquier otra cosa serian... desagradables como mínimo.

Tomo uno de sus pequeños cuchillos para lanzar y lo tiro, rezando para retrasar a la bestia un poco, para ser capaz de mover a Deila y a sí mismo de su camino. La hoja golpeo en la unió entre el hombro y el cuello. Harry sabía que la hoja era demasiado fina para hacer mucho daño pero le distraería durante unos pocos y preciosos segundos, con suerte. El jabalí titubeo un poco en su carga, dándole a Harry varios segundos valiosos. Cogiendo el cuerpo de Deila en sus brazos rodó fuera de su camino y empujo a la niña fuera de la vista del animal, dentro de los arbustos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse rodando otra vez mientras el jabalí volvía a correr hacia él.

Levantándose, corrió hacia Shadow que aun estaba esperándole, si pudiera saltar a su semental, estaría seguro, podrían apartarle de allí.

Distraído, no vio la pequeña madriguera de conejo, tropezó con ella y cayo de boca. Oyendo el golpeteo otra vez supo que no podría escapar esta vez...Casi se rió ante la ironía de todo: Iba a morir, pisoteado por una bestia salvaje...De repente dos flechas zumbaron sobre su cabeza y oyó un chillido estridente.

Mirando detrás de el, vio al cerdo, agonizando en el suelo, una flecha clavada firmemente en uno de sus ojos, la otra profundamente en el cuello.

Suspiro, esta había estado cerca...Alzando la vista, vio a Teneb y Celen en sus caballos, sus arcos aun apuntando al cerdo.

Temblorosamente, Harry se levanto. Estaba temblando y sudando pero su preocupación estaba con la niña, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

"Teneb, Celen, gracias."

"No hay de que, Harry. Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero te perdimos y ninguno de nosotros es realmente bueno en localizar auras..."

Harry no le dio importancia.

"Habéis llegado justo a tiempo, eso es lo esencial...Pero la próxima vez si podéis llegar unos cuantos segundos antes, me ahorrareis unas cuantas canas..."

Teneb sonrió con sorna ante esto, y estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero Harry le interrumpió.

"Teneb, ¿Qué estaba tu hermana haciendo aquí?"

La sonrisa socarrona se desvaneció de su cara.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Deila era la que estaba gritando, la aparte de su camino, en aquellos arbustos pero estaba inconsciente..."

Harry apenas había terminado la frase cuando Teneb estaba de pie corriendo hacia los arbustos que había estado señalando.

Celen siguió el ejemplo de su amigo, aunque de forma un poco más tranquila y ato las riendas de su caballo a la rama de un árbol.

Camino hacia Harry.

"¿Celen?"

"Si" el príncipe le estaba mirando expectante.

"¿Podrías mirar el pony? Voy a terminar esto." El joven mago señalo al agonizante jabalí.

Asintiendo, el heredero elfo camino hasta el pony que aun estaba tumbado lo que era bastante preocupante.

Con un rápido movimiento de su daga, Harry cortó la garganta del jabalí. La bestia murió con un último gruñido. Limpiándose las manos contra la piel, Harry sopeso la tarea de llevar los restos de vuelta a la casa de Teneb, no podían desperdiciarlo.

"¿H-Harry?"

Se giro y vio a Celen haciendo señas para que fuera. Ambos eran aun cautos alrededor del otro: educados, corteses pero no muy amigos. Aun estaban intentando tomar las medidas el uno al otro, pero Harry tenia la sensación de que podía aprender a apreciar al príncipe si el joven elfo podía ver mas allá de los prejuicios como parecía dispuesto a hacer.

El príncipe lanzo una mirada fugaz a Teneb que tenia a su hermana en sus brazos. La niña estaba ahora consciente y estaba sollozando en los brazos de su hermano. En voz baja, para que no les oyeran, hablo.

"Es malo, Garyn tiene la caja torácica completamente rota, el jabalí debe haberle golpeado con toda su fuerza en el lado. Una costilla ha perforado el pulmón, otra ha arañado el corazón, causando hemorragias internas, también han sido golpeados otros órganos, ya sea por las costillas o durante la caída. También se ha roto una de las patas."

Harry se mordió la lengua ante la lista de heridas.

"¿Puedes curarle?"

Celen negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

"No, mis habilidades de curación no son tan buenas, puedo curar la mayoría de las heridas externas y huesos rotos, pero no heridas internas en tantos órganos. ¿Tu?"

"No, mis habilidades de sanación son débiles, Teneb tiene más poder y tiene el don…"

"Vamos a preguntarle."

"Yo lo haré, espera un segundo."

¿Teneb?

¿Si? el tono era cauto.

¿Hasta donde llegan tus habilidades de sanacion?

Oigamos cual es el problema…

Harry comenzó la lista de heridas. Estaba hablando del arañazo en el corazón cuando Teneb le paro.

Para ahí, no hay necesidad de continuar, aun no puedo curar heridas cardiacas, quizás mas tarde, una vez mi entrenamiento haya terminado, pero por ahora aun estoy aprendiendo como tratar heridas internas; mayormente hemorragias, pulmones, órganos digestivos…

Entonces Garyn no sobrevivirá, no podemos dejarle aquí, moverle solo empeoraría la situación y no tenemos tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda.

Sintió que Teneb suspiraba.

No nos queda otra opción, parece. Deila estará destrozada, pero…

Teneb no termino la frase, pero Harry entendió lo que su amigo quería decir…

Corto la conversación mental y miro al príncipe.

"Teneb no puede curarle."

Aparentemente Celen lo había estado esperando ya que solo asintió.

"Le pondré a dormir…" dijo simplemente, colocando su mano en el flanco del animal.

Harry asintió.

Sintió como Celen retiraba su poder y apagaba las funciones vitales del pony. No era doloroso, el pony simplemente se durmió, pero no se despertaría.

Era tan fácil de hacer, reunir tu poder, encontrar el sitio correcto del cerebro y empujar. Cuanto más poderoso fueras, menos poder tendrías que usar. Tan fácil, tan simple: un simple empujón, una sobrecarga de poder en el cerebro, apagando las funciones. Sin gritos, sin rastros. La persona aparentemente estaba dormida, pero en realidad estaba muerta. La misma técnica podía usarse para hacer a alguien dormirse, era solo una cuestión de poder. Con un humano solo tenias que pasar sus barreras para llegar a su yo interior, esa era la única dificultad.

Este poder era mareante, saber que podías matar con un solo pensamiento, bueno no exactamente, pero casi… El poder sobre la Vida y la Muerte. Harry interrumpió este hilo de pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

Camino hacia Teneb.

"Teneb deberíamos irnos, tus padres estarán preocupados."

Su amigo asintió, su hermana aun en sus brazos. Se levanto y camino hasta su caballo. Después de colocar a su hermana en el lomo de Myst, salto sobre su montura y espero a que Harry y Celen montaran.

Harry coloco un Hechizo Levitador sobre el cuerpo del jabalí, antes de subirse a Shadow, mientras Celen se montaba sobre Dawn.

"¿Qué hay de?" dijo Teneb, sus ojos aun en el cuerpo del pony.

Harry extendió el brazo, liberando su elemento. El cuerpo fue engullido por una llama enorme, tan caliente que el cuerpo desapareció en cuestión de pocos segundos…El fuego se apago solo tan rápidamente como había brotado, solo dejando un circulo negro en la hierba.

En silencio, los tres jóvenes dirigieron sus caballos hacia la casa, el cuerpo del jabalí flotando detrás de ellos. La cabalgata de vuelta fue sin incidentes. Deila estaba dormida, su cuerpo apoyado contra el pecho de su hermano, claramente exhausta.

Pronto estaban de vuelta.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Al llegar a la mansión, inmediatamente divisaron a Ylesa y a Doryan esperándoles. La madre de Teneb parecía frenética. Metieron un poco de prisa a sus caballos, acelerando su marcha.

Deila aun estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano.

La cara de Ylesa se relajo aliviada cuando vio a su hija en los brazos de Teneb.

Su alivio duro poco mientras se giro a su hijo, el enfado pasó a sus rasgos.

"¡Teneb! ¡Pensé que lo había dejado claro! ¡Ella no iba a ir con vosotros!¡Estaba muerta de preocupación!¡Cómo has podido!..."

Fue interrumpida en su despotrique.

"Myama, el no hizo nada, yo les seguí." La voz de Deila aun estaba temblorosa del susto.

Ylesa miro atentamente a la niña. Mientras tanto Doryan había permanecido sabiamente detrás de su mujer, sabiendo que era mejor no interferir con ella mientras lidiaba con sus hijos.

"¿No les seguiste a pie, verdad?" Su voz estaba tensa. Estaba aparentemente conteniéndose para no gritar a Deila, pero eso no significaba que la niña no fuera a encontrarse con el enfado de su madre mas tarde.

"N-No, Co-Cogí a Garyn…Tome un atajo para llegar al camino que Teneb sigue normalmente cuando caza…Sus caballos eran más rápidos que mi pony, así que estaba teniendo problemas para alcanzarlos…Entonces Garyn se puso realmente nervioso, incluso se negó a continuar. Se encabrito y yo grite y me caí. E-Estaba a punto de galopar de vuelta a casa cuando fue golpeado. Fue lan-lanzado varios metros mas allá y cayo, no se movía…Y entonces se lanzo otra vez, hacia…m-mi."

"¿El que?"

"E-El ce-cerdo."

Ante esto Doryan e Ylesa empalidecieron dramáticamente. Sabían lo peligroso que podía ser un jabalí si se sentía amenazado.

"¿Qué cerdo?"

Teneb  contesto a su padre esta vez.

"Este" señalo al cuerpo flotando detrás de ellos, ya que ninguno de ellos había desmontado aun.

Ylesa alzo una mano a su boca, al ver a la enorme bestia. Doryan la observo con cuidado.

"Un macho alfa, bastante viejo…solo… Tuvisteis suerte de conseguir matarlo…"

Ylesa devolvió su mirada a su hija.

"¿Deila? ¿Qué paso después de que te cayeras, corazón…? ¿Te hiciste daño?"

"Le vi lanzarse hacia mí, grite otra vez. Parecía estar inquieto por algo y y-yo conseguí rodar fuera de su camino pero fui bloqueada por un árbol. No me podía mover, cargo otra vez, directo a mí…"

Las palabras de Deila se interrumpieron mientras inspiraba temblorosamente, aun temblaba al recordar los sucesos. Continuo su historia, tartamudeando.

"Pensé que iba a morir, se distrajo un poco pero continuo atacando…Y-Yo me des-desmaye…No recuerdo mucho mas…Teneb me despertó, el jabalí estaba tumbado en el suelo. Todos estaban allí."

Ylesa asintió. Alzo los brazos, haciendo señas a su hija para que fuera.

Teneb le dio a su hermana…Sabia que su madre hablaría con ella. Con suerte Deila no volvería a desobedecer otra vez en poco tiempo. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón mientras pensaba en Garyn. Había aprendido a montar en ese pony lo mismo que Deila y le dolía que este fiel animal estuviera ahora muerto. Era un poco viejo, pero aun tenia mucha energía…

Suspiro con fuerza y desmonto de Myst, seguido por sus amigos. Empezaron a guiar a los caballos de vuelta a su prado. Dawn, siendo una yegua, no estaba colocada en el mismo; compartir un campo entero con dos sementales habría sido tentar a la suerte.

Doryan les siguió y espero mientras cepillaban sus caballos con cuidado, buscando heridas de su paso a través de los arbustos. Había unos pocos arañazos, pero nada que no se pudiera curar en unos segundos.

Finalmente caminaron de vuelta a la casa. Todo había sido hecho en silencio, nadie pronuncio una palabra.

Mientras entraban, Doryan les hizo señas para que le siguieran. Caminaron a lo largo de unos pocos pasillos y entraron en lo que parecía una oficina.

Teneb cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y después fue a sentarse entre Harry y Celen.

Doryan les observo con cuidado.

"Bueno, ¿Qué paso?"

Celen decidió hablar. 

"Estábamos cazando cuando oímos un grito. Harry, una vez Teneb hubo localizado la dirección general de donde provenía el grito, hizo un hechizo que nos guió hasta la persona en peligro. Nos perdió ya que su caballo era él más rápido y que Teneb tenia que esperarme…Nos llevo unos minutos localizar su aura."

Teneb prosiguió.

"Llegamos y le vimos en el suelo con un jabalí herido cargando hacia él. Teníamos nuestros arcos, disparamos, y de milagro conseguimos herir bastante al jabalí. Por suerte habíamos cogido las flechas de acero…"

Doryan asintió a su hijo y al príncipe y se volvió hacia el humano. Harry se revolvió en su silla.

"Bueno, como Celen le ha dicho, seguí el camino y llegue al claro. Allí vi a Deila siendo atacada por el jabalí. No lo pensé dos veces y use uno de los cuchillos que había llevado conmigo. Pero no soy tan bueno lanzando. La cuchilla le dio en el hombro, tirándole al suelo, pero no matándole. Corrí hacia Deila, olvidándome de asegurarme que estaba muerto. Se lanzo hacia mí. Para entonces Deila se había desmayado. Me aparte rodando, la empuje dentro de unos arbustos y lance un cuchillo a la bestia, hiriéndola de nuevo. Mientras estaba distraído, corrí hacia mi caballo pero no vi un agujero y me caí. El jabalí estaba atacando otra vez. Teneb y Celen llegaron justo a tiempo…" Se estremeció un poco ante el recuerdo.

Doryan asintió otra vez, lentamente, sus ojos en el humano delante de el.

Había sido reacio a aceptarle, a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido y dicho la noche anterior, pero por su hijo había decidido intentarlo. Recordaba la furia que había sentido al oír la vida de su hijo tras hacerse amigo del humano. Incluso había visto retazos de ella…Cuando el humano  había aceptado dejarle entrar en su mente, capto destellos de los sucesos que habían precedido a la visión. Su hijo y el humano habían estado sentados fuera, comiendo, cuando un grupo de Daryns había llegado y uno de ellos había dado una patada al polvo cerca de ellos, mandando un poco a su comida. Riendo, los jóvenes les habían insultado repetidamente, yendo tan lejos como para empujar a Harry al suelo. Si esto era un ejemplo de lo que su vida había sido en los Cuarteles, entonces iba a tener que tener serias charlas con los maestros que habían permitido que la situación degenerara tanto. Una parte de el hacia responsable al mago, por meter a Teneb en todo este lío; Después de todo, si el no hubiera estado allí, no le habría pasado nada a su hijo. No se podía confiar en los humanos, eran criaturas estúpidas, traidores rastreros, débiles de mente, cobardes…El pasado les había enseñado esto…Pero no podía decir con sinceridad que estos adjetivos se adaptaran al joven delante de el…al menos por lo que podía ver.

El enfado volvió ante este pensamiento, Teneb no tendría que haber tenido que pagar por los humanos…Pero, bueno, este humano tampoco tendría que haber tenido que pagar por sus ancestros, ¿No?. Agito la cabeza, confundido. Esto era demasiado confuso…No estaba bien…pero no podía denegar que este tal Harry había salvado la vida de su hija…suspiro…¡Menudo lío era esta situación!

"Esta bien, bueno, creo que deberíais prepararos para los acontecimientos de hoy. Os recomiendo llevar el traje ceremonial completo." Dijo, levantándose lentamente.

Los jóvenes asintieron, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando les paro.

" Harry ¿Es así? ¿Podrías quedarte? Tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas…"

Teneb miro a su amigo. Su cara estaba protegida, carente de toda expresión, pero asintió lentamente y espero a que Teneb y Celen se fueran.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado de nuevo, miro a Doryan.

"¿Si?"

El adulto le miro con cuidado.

"No estoy seguro si estoy en verdad contento de que vinieras a este mundo, pero al menos tengo que agradecerte que salvaras la vida de mi hija."

Harry le dirigió al hombre una breve sonrisa.

"No hay necesidad, lo habría hecho por cualquier persona, con la excepción de Voldemort." Al decir el nombre del mago, la cara de Harry se había contraído de ira hacia ese…ser. Ya no merecía el calificativo de hombre después de todos sus crímenes.

"Si, ese Señor Oscuro tuyo…Yo…Bueno creo que debería oír mas sobre él, pero más tarde, ahora no es el momento" Doryan temía aprender mas sobre este Señor. No podía ser lo que pensaba que era…No era posible, había sido desvanecido…Pero el ritual…Le había helado hasta los huesos oír el nombre maldito de Djaira, entonces algunos de los artefactos envueltos en este tres veces maldito ritual…

Harry asintió, esperando a que el hombre le preguntara lo que en verdad le estaba molestando.

"Ahora, te das cuenta de que estas causando problemas con tu presencia…No sé que saldrá de esto, pero me estas obligando a volver sobre hechos que pensé que eran ciertos pero que ahora parecen incorrectos…No me gusta mucho…"

Continuo, dando vueltas por la habitación.

" Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué piensas hacer realmente? Sé que nos contaste tus intenciones anoche, pero quiero la verdad…"

Harry miro cuidadosamente al elfo.

"Lo que significa: ¿Arrastrare a Teneb a mi mundo a mi lucha?" El mago moreno hizo una pausa. "Haré lo que tenga que hacer para ayudar a mi gente. Están muriendo inocentes en mi mundo, familias son asesinadas, torturadas, los niños también…Tengo que ser testigo de todo esto por culpa de mi conexión con el Señor Oscuro…Haré todo lo que pueda para hacer caer a ese monstruo. Hice un juramento anoche y tengo intención de respetarlo. No haré daño a inocentes si puedo evitarlo, pero no dejare que mi mundo caiga por los prejuicios de su raza. No quiero que Teneb venga conmigo. Voldemort se esta preparando para algo muy gordo, puedo sentirlo, algo oscuro…realmente oscuro, y peligroso también, no solo para los humanos si no para todos los seres vivientes…No deseo ver a mi hermano de sangre herido…"

Ante las últimas palabras, la cabeza del padre de Teneb se alzo.

"¿Hermanos de sangre?" pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry asintió.

"Si, Teneb es lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, además de mis amigos, mi padrino y hasta cierto punto, alguno de mis profesores, allí en mi mundo. Y no dejare que nada le pase." Se detuvo. " Su hijo salvo mi vida, lo sepa o no, le debo una deuda de vida. Quiero que este seguro, y quizás obligar a vuestra raza a darse cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado, que no somos nuestros ancestros…El mundo ha cambiado."

Miro directamente a los ojos del padre de Teneb.

"¿Desea saber lo que tengo intención de hacer? Me marchare esta noche, con suerte para no volver jamás. Solo volveré si las circunstancias lo requieren y no quedan otras opciones, siguiendo el juramento que hice. Y sobre la decisión de Teneb, será él quien la haga."

Doryan le estaba observando cuidadosamente, intentando discernir la verdad en sus palabras.

Harry volvió a hablar.

"Pero no dejare que nadie interfiera en mi decisión, ni siquiera vuestro Rey." Esta vez, su voz escondía una amenaza.

"No me someteré a el. Asegúrese de decirle y de recordarle de las consecuencias de romper las reglas de no interferir de los jinetes."

Doryan asintió, podía entender esta reacción, era de esperar, dada la situación.

"Lo sé…Pero hay algunas cosas que debes saber sobre nuestra sociedad…"

"Teneb me hablo de vuestra estructura de poder."

"Esta bien, pero me gustaría darte un aviso sobre las diferentes facciones que probablemente se te aproximaran hoy. Te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de ellos…Estos cuatro grupos son las principales fuentes de poder en la corte, la mayoría de las familias se han unido a uno de ellos. El sistema de alianzas es complicado y es una especie de juego que la mayoría de las familias antiguas han estado jugando durante siglos: se unen a un grupo, concluyen una alianza para mejorar su propia influencia, se quitan para unirse a otro."

Harry simplemente asintió.

"Bueno hay cuatro grupos principales en la corte. Estos son extraoficiales por supuesto, pero tienen algo de verdadero poder. Tienes a los Aldyrs: esta facción probablemente actuara bastante hostil hacia ti. Es un grupo de conservadores, también son bastante xenofobicos. Su representante es un viejo hombre de la corte, un Magis, Keal, miembro del Concilio. Ignórales, su principal poder reside en los antiguos miembros, este grupo esta lentamente perdiendo su influencia debido a su obsesión de mantener las cosas como están: rechazan cualquier tipo de cambio en nuestro mundo. Mantienen las Antiguas Tradiciones. Unos cuantos de ellos son poderosos mágicamente pero su estrechez de miras les esta excluyendo de los círculos mágicos, que aquellos tienden a crear…Fueron una facción dominante durante mucho tiempo pero esta perdiendo su poder lentamente debido a la partida de unas cuantas familias influyentes de entre sus filas."

La cara de Harry estaba contraída por el asco al oír esto. Pero el joven mago permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que si hablaba, no seria para decir cosas agradables.

"El segundo grupo es completamente contrario a los Aldyrs. Los Oyeras probablemente se acercaran hacia ti y te ofrecerán su apoyo…Ten cuidado con ellos, pueden estar mas abiertos a los cambios que los otros, pero no te engañes lo que todo el mundo en la corte estará buscando es la manera de asegurarse tus poderes a su causa."

El joven bufo ante esto.

"Los Oyeras son un grupo de elfos bastante jóvenes, al menos, jóvenes en términos elficos…Buscan cambios drásticos en nuestra forma de vida: uso de la tecnología, democracia, bueno son el grupo revolucionario si lo quieres resumir. Son bastante idealistas en sus ideas…Pero su representante es bastante carismático. Desconfía de el, Ulthon, un elemental de Aire, es astuto y tiene un don con las palabras…"

Doryan se detuvo un poco.

"Los siguientes dos grupos son los mas poderosos. Estos dos están en el medio y se inclinan hacia un lado u otro. Primero tienes a los Belans: están mas en el lado conservador, y actualmente en grupo mas poderoso. Jesen Tarenhils, su líder, es miembro de una de nuestras familias nobles más antiguas. El nombre de los Tarenhils nunca ha sido desacreditado por el escándalo o la traición…Es respetado entre los elfos y las otras razas y muchos siguen sus ideas…Los Belans apoyan nuestro actual sistema pero no se oponen completamente a algunos cambios si estos pueden mejorar nuestro mundo, pero de forma mas importante si estos fortalecen su posición y poder."

Después de una rápida pausa, el elfo miro al joven delante de el, intentando adivinar sus sentimientos o reacciones, pero con poco éxito. Los ojos verdes le estaban mirando fijamente y la cara mostraba concentración.

"Finalmente, están los Hylmeans, liderados por Toran. Este grupo se inclina más hacia una política de cambios, pero no hasta el punto de cambiar todo el sistema. Apoyan la monarquía y la manera en que el poder esta dividido, pero desean mas apertura…Mientras apoyan las tradiciones, desean adaptarlas a los cambios que esta sufriendo el mundo. Saben que debemos evolucionar con el mundo, que el estancamiento solo nos llevara a nuestro fin…"

Fijándose en el fervor con el que Doryan describió este ultimo grupo, Harry se permitió sonreír un poco.

"Entiendo que su familia pertenece a este ultimo grupo…"

"La mayoría de nuestros parientes, unos pocos se han unido a los Belans. Mi familia ha sido parte de ambas facciones desde hace ya bastante tiempo…Pero como Gran Consejero no puedo permanecer a ninguna de ellas, al menos no oficialmente."

Harry asintió, tenia sentido. Un hombre en su posición no podía favorecer a unos frente a otros…

"Te aconsejo que seas extremadamente cauteloso hoy. No puedes permitirte tener errores." Doryan empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles.

Asintiendo, Harry se encamino hacia la puerta, viendo que la conversación había terminado. Mientras su mano caía en el pomo, oyó a Doryan hablar.

"Si los humanos de ahora se parecen en algo a ti, bueno, creo que es hora de que superemos viejas rencillas…Harry, te dije anoche que te habías ganado mi respeto… Esas fueron palabras precipitadas, no del todo sinceras de mi parte, pero ahora puedo decirlo y lo hago de corazón. Que sepas que tienes mi apoyo."

Con una ligera sonrisa, Harry empujo la puerta para abrirla. Quizás aun quedaba esperanza  para la raza de los elfos, quizás…

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry fue a su habitación y reunió sus cosas antes de vestirse, poniéndose el traje ceremonial. Le gustaba bastante la apariencia que le daba. Se puso delante del espejo mientras se ataba el pelo como siempre, dejárselo crecer había sido verdaderamente una buena idea, y miro fijamente a su reflejo. Tenía casi dieciséis, pero parecía más mayor, alrededor de diecisiete. Su mechón de pelo blanco reforzaba esta impresión. Teneb también le había dicho que la Magia de la isla seguramente había acelerado su crecimiento, mágico y físico. Su cara había madurado y perdido parte de su aspecto infantil, también era más alto. No creía que siguiera siendo idéntico a su padre. Aun había un montón de James Potter en el, pero después de encontrarse con sus padres varias veces, había llegado a ver mas de su madre en el, además de sus ojos. Había heredado su frente y su boca, así como sus largos dedos. Sabia que aunque había ganado algunos centímetros, nunca seria muy alto, su niñez lo había puesto difícil, añadido al hecho de que su madre tampoco era muy alta… Comprobando sus ropas, sonrió ante su apariencia. Si, definitivamente, le gustaba…

Los pantalones negros eran ajustados, y le había llegado a gustar este color. Movió los dedos dentro de las botas. Le había llevado algo de tiempo a Teneb convencerle de que las diera una oportunidad. Pero una vez que lo hizo se enamoro inmediatamente de ellas. Estaban hechas a medida. Terio se había asegurado de esto, ya que había sido el, quien las encargo, se cerraban alrededor de sus pies y piernas de forma apretada pero no demasiado, permitiéndole flexibilidad, pero protegiéndole de todas maneras. La túnica que llevaba era impresionante; tenía que admitírselo a los maestros, sabían como conseguir un impacto visual. El color rojo sangre le había inquietado al principio pero  había llegado a apreciar su efecto sobre los espectadores: El rojo representa peligro, fuego, sangre, guerra...alguna gente habría dicho que también representa al amor, pero el amor no tenia cabida aquí. Harry había reforzado las llamas, haciendo que parecieran casi vivas...Teneb también lo había hecho. Las largas y amplias mangas eran geniales para esconder cosas. Podía ver que el traje completo había sido diseñado para luchar. La túnica, aunque larga, era lo suficientemente amplia y abierta en los sitios apropiados para darle completa libertad de movimientos. La cremallera mágica evitaba que los botones se engancharan en algo...pero si había una cosa que detestaba era el cuello alto. Si encontraba al idiota que había inventado este, le haría sufrir durante toda la vida la tortura de un cuello alto. Harry de forma ausente tiro de dicho cuello...Comprobando una vez mas que tenia todo colocado correctamente en su sitio, hasta las armas, hecho un ultimo vistazo al espejo. Era diferente, no había manera de negarlo...Se pregunto como reaccionarían sus amigos...Ellos también debían haber cambiado...

Suspiro, cogiendo su bolsa mientras salía de la habitación. Bueno lo vería por si mismo pronto.

Rápidamente salio fuera donde se encontró con Teneb y Celen, preparados para irse. Los dos jóvenes habían traído a Shadow y Lucky estaba durmiendo en la bolsa. El zorrito había estado despierto toda la  noche...Harry le había dejado vagabundear pero le había puesto de nuevo en su habitación antes de irse a cazar; desde entonces el pequeño animal estaba durmiendo.

Sonrió. El zorro era una cosa bastante graciosa y bastantes veces una pesadilla pero no lamentaba haberlo salvado...

Teneb llevaba las mismas ropas, la diferencia era su elección de armas. Celen iba vestido con unos pantalones blancos y botas negras también. Llevaba una camisa blanca de encaje debajo de su túnica ceremonial. Harry podía ver que al heredero no le gustaba nada su traje. Pero tenia que admitir que la túnica parecía incomoda. Caía hasta los tobillos, abierto por delante desde la cintura hasta los pies. La parte de arriba estaba cerrada por una línea de botones de bronce tallados. Las mangas eran unas cosas amplias y largas, abiertas a unos pocos centímetros del dobladillo. Estaban hechas de un espeso material que parecía terciopelo en color azul oscuro, excepto los dobladillos que estaban hechos en color bronce. El cuello estaba rematado por algo de piel que debía picar como un demonio. Toda la túnica brillaba a la luz, pero le daba un aire estirado. Celen llevaba una larga cadena de bronce con un gran medallón en ella. En el centro del medallón estaba incrustada una gran piedra de ámbar con algo incrustado en ella.

"Vámonos" dijo Teneb, montándose en Myst.

Asintiendo Harry ato su bolsa a la silla de montar. Shadow llevaba puesto su tachuela y brida ceremonial. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry termino los dos últimos nudos y después de comprobarlos, subió a su montura. Doryan fue el ultimo en montar. Montaba un temperamental castrado pelirrojo que parecía determinado a hacer un agujero debajo de el mientras seguía dando patadas al suelo.

Alzando la vista Doryan asintió y dirigió su caballo hacia la salida. Celen se coloco a su derecha, Teneb y Harry se colocaron detrás.

Celen recordó la conversación que acababa de tener con su amigo de la infancia mientras el humano estaba hablando con el Gran Consejero.

Habían ido a sus habitaciones y, ya que el se había vestido rápido, Celen fue a la de su amigo. Al entrar, se había sorprendido al ver que Teneb estaba apenas vestido. El elfo se había quitado la camisa así como los pantalones y solo llevaba puesto los bóxer. (**N/T**: Las manos quietas chicas, yo le vi primero!!! ) Estaba rebuscando en su armario, buscando su traje ceremonial.

Celen se estremeció al recordar las líneas aun rojas detrás de las rodillas, tobillos y en los hombros de su amigo. También había algunas cicatrices...

_Flashback_

"Teneb, ¿Estas..?" Celen se interrumpió al ver a su amigo. No era que estuviera casi desnudo,¡Ya había visto a Teneb en calzoncillos!¡ Le conocía desde que eran niños!¡Pero que eran esas líneas!

"¿Teneb?..." Esta vez su voz era insegura.

Su amigo se giro para mirarle e inmediatamente se fijo en la mirada de Celen fija en sus cicatrices. Suspiro, aunque Gae había curado sus tendones, la cicatrización de la piel era mejor que fuera de forma natural. La piel seria más fuerte que si lo hiciera con sus poderes.

"¿Si?" dijo mirando directamente a su amigo.

"¿Teneb, que paso? ¿Te heriste?"

Encogiéndose ligeramente al recordar aquellas heridas, hizo señas a Celen para que entrara. Con un empujón de su poder elemental cerro la puerta.

"Mejor siéntate mientras me visto." Dijo sencillamente

"Teneb" esta vez Celen estaba mas seguro. "¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"

Los ojos azules se fijaron en los marrones de Celen.

"Quiero tu palabra de que nada que se diga en esta habitación saldrá de ella."

"Teneb, yo..."

"Tu palabra Celen, no estoy haciendo esto por mi o por Harry, si no porque envuelve a un montón de gente."

Mirando intensamente a Teneb, el príncipe asintió lentamente.

"Yo, Celen, heredero de Horevald, hijo de Valera y Enrys, Reina y Rey de Horevald, juro a Teneb, hijo de Ylesa y Doryan, Gran Consejero, permanecer callado sobre lo que se me va a rebelar. Mi vida y mi magia, las someto a los términos de este juramento. Que los Poderes superiores sean testigos de este juramento y si se rompiera, me castigaran de forma acorde. Así se ha dicho, así se decreta." Una tirante ola de poder paso a través de el mientras decía las ultimas palabras. Este no era uno de los principales juramentos pero  las consecuencias de romperlo no serian nada agradables.

Teneb asintió satisfecho mientras empezaba a vestirse.

"Gracias Celen, ahora sobre estas cicatrices..."

Entonces le contó a su amigo de toda la vida los acontecimientos que habían seguido a la ceremonia de elección de nombre, dejándose algunas cosas, como el cómo consiguieron Harry y él superarlo, menciono la ayuda de su guardián pero no dijo mucho más. Confiaba en Celen, y le confiaría su vida, pero cuanto menos supiera el príncipe, menos podría revelar por un desliz.

Le contó el ataque de los Daryns sobre Harry y sobre él al final de la ceremonia, sus heridas...

"Conseguimos recobrarnos lo suficiente para ir a la Ceremonia de Unión... Por suerte, Gae, mi dragón, pudo curarnos las heridas si no hubiera podido habríamos permanecido inválidos de por vida."

Teneb ignoro la estupefacción en la cara de su amigo. Pero estaba un poco preocupado ante la ira que empezaba a extenderse por los rasgos de Celen.

"¡¿Cómo pudieron?!...Ellos..."

"Celen no hagas nada imprudente..."

"Pero..." Celen estaba tartamudeando por la impresión. "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que te hicieron?!"

"Fueron castigados al ser rechazados, y aun les están esperando unas cuantas cosas," dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. "Déjanos su castigo a Harry y a mí... Además sé que los Dragones también les van a castigar."

Su última frase pareció tranquilizar al otro chico. Al ver esto. Teneb hizo una pregunta que le había estado preocupando.

"Ahora, ¿Qué opinas de Harry? Se sincero."

Celen se miro las manos, no sabiendo exactamente que decir.

"No sé que hacer con él... Parece estar bien, pero es un humano... No lo sé."

Teneb miro atentamente a su compañero de la infancia.

"No digo que te tenga que gustar... pero puedes confiar en él. Puedo decirte que te has ganado algo de su respeto. Pero déjame que te avise: no le traiciones. Si lo haces, no podré ayudarte."

Asintiendo Celen almaceno esta información.

"¿Es peligroso?"

Teneb le lanzo una mirada dura.

"Si lo fuera, ya habría unas cuantas personas muertas..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Digamos que la actitud de los jinetes podría haberles garantizado un castigo mas severo del que recibirán."

Con pocas palabras, le contó algunas de las cosas que Harry había tenido que soportar.

Teneb no espero la reacción de Celen, había estado sujetándose diferentes armas mientras hablaba y ahora había terminado.

"Deberíamos ir a por los caballos, de esta forma nos iremos tan pronto como Padre y Harry estén listos."

Asintiendo lentamente, Celen le siguió.

"¿Celen?"

La voz de Teneb era insegura.

"La mascara de Harry es difícil de atravesar, pero si ganas su confianza, será para siempre si no haces nada para perderla... El no es... así una vez llegas a conocer como es de verdad, no el luchador, el que habría sido si no hubiera venido aquí..."

Con esto, el elfo se marcho, Celen siguiéndole inmerso en sus pensamientos. Su amigo le había dado un montón en lo que pensar. Teneb había cambiado, ya no era el adolescente alegre y confiado que le había ayudado a robar la peluca del viejo Gojyk. Este Teneb era más reservado, cauto... pero en el fondo seguía siendo Teneb. Celen siempre había sabido que cuando subiera al trono, tendría a Teneb a su lado. A día de hoy, no lamentaba el día que eligió ser su amigo. Teneb seria su Gran Consejero, en el que confiaría, el que le haría entrar en razón, si se comportara como un tonto. La situación actual solo confirmaba su decisión, su amigo había sido capaz de enfrentarse a sus superiores y defender sus creencias. A Celen no le importaba lo que los otros dijeran, Teneb seria su consejero, ¡Y que le dieran morcillas a los prejuicios! ¡Era su amigo y nada, ni siquiera un humano, cambiaria eso!

_Fin del Flashback_

Celen frunció el ceño mientras recordaba su ira al oír el ataque que le había producido a su amigo sus cicatrices. Sabía que si el humano hubiera sido el único herido, no habría estado tan enfadado... un poco sorprendido, pero nada más. Pero ese no era el caso, habían herido a su amigo... Puede que no quedaran secuelas de las heridas, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que... Celen se estremeció al pensar en la perdida de la mayoría de sus capacidades físicas... Y que los elfos hubieran caído tan bajo, que hubieran herido deliberadamente a alguien... ¿Entonces que les hacia superiores a los humanos?

El joven príncipe se sobresalto ante ese pensamiento. ¿De donde había venido? Claro que los elfos eran mejores que los humanos, todo el mundo lo sabia... Pero... Si los elfos podían degradarse hasta ese nivel de crueldad, ¿Eran de verdad mejores?

Dio vueltas a este pensamiento, molesto por estas revelaciones. No le gustaban mucho. Le confundían bastante, haciéndole cuestionarse hechos que siempre había tomado por ciertos. Sus pensamientos derivaron a ese tal Harry. Estaba... bien, al menos por ahora. Había demostrado ser poderoso, eso había que admitírselo tras las pasadas demostraciones... Leal a su familia y Celen no podía encontrarle falta a eso. También valiente...Pero era tan impasible, tan hermético...Celen no sabia que hacer con el. En el momento en que le colocaba en una categoría, Harry hacia algo que le obligaba a reconsiderarlo todo...

Suspiro.

Doryan le miro de reojo.

"¿Estas bien Celen?"

Fuera del ojo publico, Doryan le trataba de forma más casual, como a cualquier amigo de su hijo, no como al heredero de Horevald.

"Estoy bien, solo...confuso" concluyo, de forma poco convincente.

A pesar de su resolución de antes, aun le costaba reconciliarse con la idea del poder que tenia el humano.

"Lo se, yo también lo estoy. Pero confío en el juicio de mi hijo."

"Yo también." Asintió el elfo.

Celen miro al consejero de su padre.

"¿Qué va a pasar?"

"No lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que hoy será el comienzo de algo, no se de que, pero algo pasara."

Celen había estado sintiendo que algo iba a llegar, pero no podía decidir si era bueno o malo..Sus pensamientos eran aun un embrollo, pero estaba intentando ordenarlos un poco...

"¿Qué debo hacer? Mi padre..."

"Tu padre debería saberlo mejor que intentar interferir en la política de los jinetes. Y sobre lo que deberías hacer tu...Bueno, parece bastante pasado de moda, pero sigue a tu corazón, nunca te traicionara."

Permanecieron lo que quedaba del camino en silencio.

Llegaron de los primeros al castillo. Dejando los caballos en el establo, entraron dentro, Doryan guiándoles hasta el salón del trono.

Harry no pudo evitar notar las miradas fijas que le lanzaban, algo que estaba empezando a ponerle seriamente de los nervios.

_Calmate Harry, ignórales..._

La voz de Teneb era tranquilizadora.

_Se esta haciendo viejo...Por cierto, creo que puedo llegar a respetar a tu padre, ha sido bastante honesto conmigo..._

_Me alegro de saberlo..._

_Tu madre es agradable y tu hermana...Bueno desearía poder tener hermanos..._

Teneb percibió el anhelo que impregnaba la voz mental de su hermano de sangre.

_¿Y que hay de Celen?_

_Parece estar bien, me esperare y veré, pero por ahora no tengo nada contra el..._

Pararon de entrar mientras entraban al salón.

No había un montón de gente presente.

La pareja real estaba de pie en el estrado además de alguien más. Mientras Harry se aproximo a ellos, alzo una ceja. Una chica, de unos dieciséis, estaba de pie cerca del Rey, mirando sometida.

"¿quién es?"

Teneb le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

"Ten cuidado con ella, es Najira..."

"La hija bastarda..."

"Si, es parte Veela y sus poderes son fuertes, acentuados por su ascendencia elfica. No los tiene completamente bajo control. Desconfía de ella...El Rey la utiliza bastante a menudo para atraer a gente hacia su lado."

Harry apenas se refreno de bufar. La idea de caer por una trampa tan obvia le parecía ridícula. Pero viendo la cara seria de Teneb asintió.

Mientras se acercaba, reconoció de forma especial los rasgos Veela. Fleur era también en parte Veela. Najira era bastante alta, delgada, con una figura por la que una chica mataría. Tenia  el pelo rubio dorado largo, abundante y ligeramente ondulado cayendo hasta la mitad de la espalda, enmarcando una cara con forma de corazón. Jugosos labios rojo cereza, una perfecta e inmaculada piel cremosa, enormes ojos azul profundo con un tono violeta, gruesas pestañas, cejas delicadamente arqueadas. Llevaba un vestido lila que la favorecía, acentuando su delgada cintura y su complexión. El corte de las telas había sido estudiado aparentemente para atraer la atención a sus curvas y a su cara. La sencillez del vestido solo servia para hacer su belleza aun más extraordinaria. Harry tenia que admitírselo al Rey, le estaba presentando un cebo perfecto, ¡Pero no era tan estupido como para caer en algo tan obvio!

Reforzó sus escudos mentales. Sus habilidades mentales no eran excepcionalmente fuertes pero había construido barreras alrededor de su mente que sabia que incluso un habilidoso Maestro Telepático tendría problemas para romper. Había sido una cuestión de supervivencia, añadido al hecho de que tenía una resistencia natural a la invasión mental como se había demostrado al vencer al Imperio en su cuarto año. Arxeren le había ayudado a desarrollarlos al máximo. Reconfortado al ver que estaban firmemente en su sitio, se concentro en la pareja que estaba al lado de Najira. El Rey estaba observándole, mientras hablaba con su hija. A la chica no le parecía gustar lo que le estaban diciendo, el elfo tenía la mano en su hombro y lo estaba sujetando con un apretón muy fuerte. Harry casi pudo ver un destello de miedo en los ojos de la chica cuando le miro, entonces miro a su padre antes de asentir.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, volviendo su atención al Rey.

Bastardo.

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar de el. No había manera de que fuera a someter su poder a este bastardo hambriento.

~ ¡Esa boca, Harry, esa boca!~

Buenos días Arxeren...¿Cómo estas?

~ Tan bien como es posible, dada la situación...~

  ¿Tan mal?

~ Muy gracioso...Ahora si puedes dedicarme unos segundos, vine a avisarte de que el Concilio ha decidido cual es el castigo que se les debe aplicar a los jinetes. El concilio completo vendrá a anunciarlo después de que hayáis ido al templo.~

Bien... Arxeren, ¿Por qué me esta previniendo todo el mundo sobre Najira?

~ ¿La has conocido? ¡Ten cuidado!~

Estoy a punto de conocerla. ¿Por qué?

~ Sus poderes Veela son aumentados por las habilidades mentales elficas. Tiene algo de control sobre ellos, pero la mayoría es poder bruto. El Rey la tiene completamente bajo su control. Ten cuidado de no caer bajo sus poderes...~

Vale...

~ Así que, ¿ahora estas interesado en chicas?¡Vaya, como has crecido!~ La voz de Arxeren estaba temblando con un matiz ligeramente burlón ~ Vamos a tener que tener una charla, La Charla...~

Harry sintió que enrojecía un poco.

Em...Gracias Arxeren, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo...Estamos casi allí...¡Adiós!

Sintió la diversión de su guardián ante su retirada precipitada, ¡Pero no le iba a tener hablando de eso! Intento reprimir el ligero rubor que había subido a sus mejillas ante este pensamiento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió su atención a la situación que tenia delante. Al lado del Rey, estaba su mujer. Parecía estar bien y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente y a los ojos. Harry podía ver de donde había sacado Celen sus rasgos. Ambos elfos tenían los mismos ojos almendrados y de color avellana y la misma estructura facial. Celen había heredado la línea de la mandíbula de su padre y el pelo rubio oscuro. En el lado mas alejado del estrado, diviso a Demenor. El elfo parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Finalmente llegaron ante el estrado. Doryan hizo una reverencia al Rey y Celen saludo a sus padres. Teneb y Harry esperaron de pie tensos, detrás.

El Rey sonrió e hizo una fuerte señal con la cabeza a su hija quien suspiro y camino hasta su lado, pareciendo incomoda.

"Buenos días, ¿Puedo presentarte a Najira? será tu guía hoy, Athar Harry. Siente libre de pedirla lo que quieras…"

Najira parecía bastante infeliz, pero dibujo una sonrisa en su hermosa cara. Con unos pocos y gráciles pasos, estaba al lado de Harry e hizo una reverencia.

Ante estas palabras, Harry se había tensado visiblemente, miro al Rey Enrys y hablo.

"Aunque lo agradezco" la ultima palabra estaba cargada con sarcasmo, "No es necesario; Teneb, estoy seguro, podrá contarme todo lo que necesito saber…"

El Rey simplemente sonrió.

"Considéralo una compensación por nuestro anterior comportamiento."

Obligado a aceptar, Harry asintió.

Una sonrisa fiera paso por los labios de Enrys.

"Bien, Najira, confío en que trataras a nuestro invitado con el respeto que merece." La amenaza era obvia en sus palabras.

"Si, Su Majestad" su voz era suave, con un matiz musical.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos." Dio una palmada.

Fue entonces cuando Harry noto que el salón se había llenado un poco y que los otros nuevos jinetes habían entrado, con sus familias. Incluso aquellos rechazados estaban allí y por las miradas que la gente que les rodeaba les estaban lanzando a el y a Teneb, les habían dado una versión muy alterada de la verdad. Había otras personas llenando el salón, seguramente hombres de la corte.

Harry siguió a su amigo fuera, Najira a su lado. Sus caballos les estaban esperando en el patio, delante del castillo.

Con un rápido salto, Harry estaba sentado y esperando a los otros.

Un mozo de cuadras estaba viniendo, seguido por un castrado marrón de aspecto suave. Najira rápidamente subió a el, sentándose de lado.

Harry no pudo denegar que era excepcionalmente guapa mientras la miraba. Era un adolescente de casi dieciséis años, podía reconocer una cara bonita cuando la veía, pero estaba pasando algo extraño aquí. Ignoro este pensamiento descuidadamente.

Inclinándose sobre su semental le acaricio amorosamente la suave piel del cuello.

La bolsa aun seguía sujeta a su silla de montar y Lucky aun estaba dormido.

Visto que el pequeño diablillo apenas había descansado durante la noche, era comprensible. El Rey se aproximo a Doryan y hablo con el un poco. El Consejero parecía un poco sorprendido, pero asintió, antes de volverse hacia su hijo.

_¿Harry?_

_¿si?_

_Lo siento pero tendré que caminar con el Rey, Celen y mi padre. El Rey quiere hablar conmigo…_

_¡Que sorpresa! Me dejara solo con su hija, pero eso es circunstancial…_

_Si quieres, puedo…_

_No, ve. Tendré cuidado con ella._

_Vale. ¿Pero estas seguro?_

_Si, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en alcanzar el templo?_

_Bueno, si estuviéramos solos nos llevaría quince minutos galopar hasta allí. Pero como vamos a ir paseando, cuarenta y cinco minutos, al menos._

_¡Genial!_

_estas seguro que no quieres que…_

_No, ve con el Rey o le hará sospechar…_

_Vale._

Se callaron mientras la procesión comenzaba su paseo hasta el templo. Harry y Najira se encontraron colocados unos metros por detrás de Teneb. El joven mago no podía oír lo que se decía ya que había comenzado un fuerte viento y estaba cubriendo sus voces. Pensó en sus amigos y en Voldemort, intentando planear lo que haría. Ver a sus amigos, eso se daba por hecho, a Sirius y Remus también, a Hagrid, al Profesor Dumbledore, darles toda la información que tenia. ¡Entonces iría a ver a Dobby y comería! La comida aquí no estaba mala pero no podía compararse con la de Hogwarts.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi se cayo del caballo, sobresaltado cuando una mano toco delicadamente su antebrazo. Levantando la cabeza, miro fijamente en los ojos de la semi Veela e inmediatamente sintió que algo fuerte golpeaba sus escudos.

El gruño.

"Ni siquiera lo intentéis, mi señora. No seria sabio hacerlo." Dijo fríamente.

La joven tembló ante su mirada e incluso pareció…¿asustada?

"Lo siento, por favor perdóname…No quería hacerlo." Su voz era suave pero podía oír el ligero matiz de pánico en su tono.

"Para alguien que no quería hacerlo, era un empujón bastante poderoso." Harry replico, sarcásticamente.

"Y-Yo…"

"Si fuera tu, pararía ahora mismo…"

"N-No puedo…Se enfadaría tanto…" sus ultimas palabras fueron susurradas y apenas audibles. Ahogo un gemido, al darse cuenta de su desliz.

Esto llamo la atención de Harry.

"¿Quién?"

"¡Nadie!" esta vez estaba definitivamente asustada.

"Es tu padre, ¿verdad?" la voz de Harry se había suavizado un poco.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Qué te pidió?"

"Nada…" replico monótonamente.

Harry enarco una ceja a la chica.

"¿Esperas que me lo crea?"

Le miro, sus ojos destelleando.

"¡No me importa lo que pienses! ¡Es tu culpa que este en esta situación! ¡Ser una sangre mezclada ya es suficientemente duro!"

Harry permaneció en silencio.

"¡No puedes entender lo que es! ¡Pero si debes saberlo se supone que tengo que seducirte y hacerte caer bajo mi control con mis poderes! Pero aparentemente mi querido padre olvido decirme que tienes las barreas mentales mas fuertes que he visto nunca…"

Sonriendo socarronamente, Harry la miro.

"Ves, no era tan difícil. Pero en verdad, puede que sea humano, pero puedo ver una trampa cuando la tengo delante."

Najira suspiro.

"Bueno, con suerte, no me castigara muy duramente por mi fracaso..."

"¿Castigarte?"

"Se suponía que tenia que engatusarte, pero no se como puedo hacerlo con tus barreras, así que seré castigada."

"Me habían dicho que tenias poco control sobre tus poderes; no parece así."

"¡Oh! Eso, es solo un rumor que padre tiene corriendo por ahí, para que la gente no desconfíe tanto de mi..."

Harry frunció el ceño, estaba escondiendo algo, eso era obvio, pero a menos que bajara los escudos lo suficiente como para leerla, no podría estar seguro. ¡Y bajar sus barreras es lo último que tenia en mente! Puede que estuviera siendo sincera, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?" pregunto finalmente, cauto. No parecía estar tan mal, puede que hubiera sido demasiado precipitado al juzgarla. Que fuera la hija del Rey no significaba que fuera como el. Además era una sangre mezclada.

"Bueno, no tengo mucha opción, estaré contigo todo el día, espero que no te importe."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No, siempre que no intentes usar tu poder conmigo...Podrías describir el paisaje..."

Asintiendo, Najira empezó a darle explicaciones sobre los diferentes edificios que pasaban o a veces sobre un tipo de árbol o flor.

Harry asentía de vez en cuando, la mitad de su mente escuchando, la otra sopesando la situación.

Aparentemente, Najira era inocente de las manipulaciones de su padre, pero no podía saberlo con seguridad...Quizás era solo una actuación. Pero si era una victima de este lío, al menos intentaría hacérselo un poco más fácil. Podía dejarse llevar por ahora. Si estaba actuando, bueno, peor para ella, pero si solo estaba obedeciendo a su padre, entonces le haría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Finalmente llegaron al templo.

Harry miro fijamente, maravillado por la vista.

"Quita la respiración, ¿verdad?" dijo Najira sonriendo "El templo de Lunai esta a la derecha, el de Solyen esta a la izquierda y en el medio puedes ver el templo de los Poderes."

El simplemente asintió.

El edificio tenia forma de arco y estaba dividido en tres partes. A ambos lados tenias un edificio alto y rectangular. El tejado tenía forma triangular cubierto con una piedra particular, litio que brillaba al sol, dándole una especie de brillo etéreo.

La parte delantera de estos edificios estaba sustentada por varias columnas. Había esculpidas hojitas, recorriendo las columnas desde la base hasta el capitel que se parecía mucho a los que se encuentran en los templos griegos, delicadamente tallados. Había escenas grabadas en la piedra de arriba de la parte delantera, soportada por la primera línea de columnas. Había un montón de árboles y flores alrededor floreciendo alrededor, presumiendo de sus colores. Entre los dos edificios, terminando el arco, se levantaba un tercero. Unos cuantos pasos te llevaban hasta dos columnas que enmarcaban una gigantesca puerta de bronce. El techo estaba otra vez hecho de litio pero tenia forma de cúpula. Harry podía ver un pequeño agujero en la punta. Una estructura vítrea recorría la cúpula, anudándose, entrelazándose. Había colocadas varias estatuas alrededor. De que tipo, Harry no podía adivinarlo, pero podía verlas desde donde estaba.

No habían sido los edificios los que habían hecho a Harry ahogar un gemido. Eran impresionantes eso era claro, pero lo que le había abrumado era la cantidad de Magia circulando entre los edificios. Era increíble, la atmósfera en si misma parecía estar empapada de poder.

Asintió a Najira, demasiado distraído por esto para que le importara lo que estaba diciendo...

Entraron en el área delimitada por los tres edificios. El Rey hizo señas a todo el mundo para que desmontara. Lentamente, Harry bajo de su caballo, aun intentando adaptarse a la cantidad de magia que había allí. Tenia que tener cuidado aquí, tanto poder... No quería quemarse. Disminuyo su sensibilidad mágica ya que el poder alrededor de el le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza. El descenso de la presión sobre sus sentidos mágicos fue un alivio.

Dos hombres y dos mujeres que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como Doijas y Deisers les estaban esperando en los escalones que llevaban al edificio central.

Hicieron una reverencia al Rey y les miraron a todos, sus ojos permaneciendo un poco mas en Harry pero sus caras permanecían inexpresivas.

"Bienvenidos a Kahera, que los Poderes superiores os protejan." Dijo una de las mujeres. " El Xhan y la Xhana os están esperando. Sin embargo tenéis que purificaros antes de entrar en el templo y ninguna arma será permitida en este santuario. Aquellos que no quieran seguir esta regla tendrán que permanecer fuera."

Los susurros siguieron a esta declaración.

"¿Quieren aquellos que se someterán a esta regla seguirnos?" dijo un hombre, señalando a la otra mujer y a si mismo. Se dirigieron a una pequeña capilla a la derecha, entre el templo de Solyen y el santuario de los Poderes.

"¿Nos seguirán los nuevos jinetes para prepararse para la ceremonia?" dijo la mujer restante.

Harry se aproximo a ella con Teneb. Najira se había marchado con la mayoría de aquellos que habían llegado y con aquellos que habían llegado antes y les habían estado esperando. Mozos de cuadra se estaban ocupando de los caballos. De repente un relincho rompió el silencio. Harry se giro en redondo y vio a Shadow encabritarse mientras un chico estaba intentando guiarle fuera.

Suspirando, el mago se dio prisa por llegar hasta su caballo mientras este se encabritaba otra vez, sus patas delanteras golpeando el aire delante de el.

"¡Acta!" dijo bruscamente

Inmediatamente el semental se calmo. Harry se aproximo a el y acaricio su frente, arrascandole en la base de la melena, sabiendo que al caballo negro le encantaba. El enorme animal presiono la cabeza en su pecho, llevando una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Harry.

Vio una cabeza pelirroja asomar de la bolsa, parpadeando, intentando ver a que venia toda esta conmoción. Con un bostezo, mostrando sus afilados dientecitos, el zorro volvió a la bolsa, probablemente a dormir.

Harry se volvió al mozo de cuadras que estaba temblando detrás de el.

"Ven, ya esta tranquilo."

Lentamente el chico se acerco.

"Dame tu mano."

Temblando, obedeció  y Harry cogio su muñeca, presentándosela a su montura quien la olisqueo con suspicacia.

"Ida."

Con un bufido, el semental sacudió la cabeza, antes de arrascarse la pata. Satisfecho, sabiendo que Shadow permitiría al chico aproximarse y cepillarle, se volvió a dicho chico que parecía a punto de mearse encima.

"Relájate, no te hará daño. Puedes llevártelo, pero no dejes que los otros se acerquen mucho o no garantizo nada. Te dejara que cuides de el. Solo ten cuidado, tengo un zorrito durmiendo en mi bolsa, si sale, déjale, solo no le hagas daño."

El chico asintió con fuerza.

Harry le dio las riendas y, con una ultima caricia a Shadow, se marcho, viendo que ahora el semental estaba siguiendo al chico sin protestar.

Normalmente, le ordenaba que permaneciera tranquilo cuando tenia que dejarle con otras personas pero se le había olvidado hoy y bueno, este chico seria el único capaz de aproximarse a el.

Camino de vuelta con los otros, quienes le estaban esperando y asintió.

Con una sonrisa, los dos adultos les guiaron dentro del edificio principal. Inmediatamente giraron a la derecha y entraron en una pequeña habitación. La Doija hablo.

"Dejareis vuestras ropas y armas en esta habitación. Será cerrada así que no os preocupéis porque alguien os robe."

Asintiendo, Harry, como los otros presentes, se quito las ropas ceremoniales, doblándolas con cuidado. Con cuidado desenfundo sus armas, colocándolas junto a su ropa. Lo único que se dejo puesto fue su pendiente de Atar, su collar, el anillo que había conseguido en la ceremonia del nombre y, por supuesto, sus bóxer.

Miro alrededor y vio que los otros también estaban en ropa interior. Eran siete: tres chicas y cuatro chicos. Con aire ausente comprobó las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Estaban curando bastante bien, en dos semanas solo quedaría una débil línea blanca.

"¡¿Qué os ha pasado?!"

Se giro y vio a los otros mirándoles con la boca abierta a el y a Teneb, mas precisamente a sus corvas. Las cicatrices ahí estaban de un rojo furioso ya que tiraban del tejido que estaba cicatrizando cada vez que trabajaban o montaban.

Alzo una ceja y se volvió para comprobar su espada, sin ninguna intención de hablar de ello.

Teneb les observo antes de responder.

"Preguntar a Garth y sus amigos, ellos lo saben ya que fueron ellos quienes nos las hicieron." Con eso Teneb camino hasta Harry. Podía oír a los otros cinco hablando y sentía sus miradas.

¿Estas bien, Harry?"

"Si, ¿Tu?"

"Bien, por ahora..."

Entraron en un silencio cómodo, roto cuando la Doija y el Deiser volvieron a entrar.

Les miraron y sonrieron.

"Gane, Elga" dijo el hombre, alegremente, observándoles con expresión divertida.

"Tyldan..." se giro hacia los siete jóvenes "tenéis que quitaros toda la ropa, pero podéis dejaros puesto los collares, anillos y pendientes." Ignoro las protestas y les miro con una mirada tranquila.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban ardiendo de vergüenza,¡tenia que estar desnudo!¡Ni hablar! No estaba escrito en ninguna parte.

_¡Teneb dime que no sabias nada de esto o te despellejare vivo!_

_Oréeme, si lo hubiera sabido te lo habría dicho._

Arxeren...

~ ¿Si? ~

El guardián parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Tu no sabias nada sobre este particular ritual, espero...

~ ¿El que, la parte de desnudarse? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! ~

¡¡¡Entonces por que no me avisaste!!!

~ ¿Y perderme esto? ¡Estas bromeando!~

Harry oyó la risa eufórica de su guardián y corto la conversación, frustrado con el espíritu.

Elga les observo mientras Tyldan disfrutaba claramente de la situación a su lado.

La Doija levanto la mano.

"Si queréis poder usar el poder que os da vuestro estatus, tenéis que hacer esto y someteros a las reglas, aquellos que no quieran pueden irse, pero aquellos que deseen participar en la ceremonia tendrán que quitarse la ropa, si os negáis, encantada os daré algo de animo." Alzo la mano, la amenaza audible en su voz.

Mirándola fijamente, los jóvenes empezaron a darse cuenta de que si querían ir a la siguiente habitación, tendrían que hacerlo sin ropa...y no habían llegado tan lejos para echarse para atrás al final.

Ardiendo de vergüenza, se quito los boxers, rápidamente colocándolos con sus ropas y después miro fijamente a la pared, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los otros.

Negando con las cabezas, los dos adultos les guiaron a la siguiente habitación, había una piscina llena de un líquido transparente.

"Tendréis que ser purificados, física y mágicamente; solo atravesar esta habitación, os estaremos esperando al otro lado." Con eso, se volvieron a marchar.

Mirando a la cara de Teneb, Harry se encogió de hombros, aun estaba colorado, y vio que Teneb también lo estaba. Juntos, entraron en la piscina, bajando los escalones hasta que llegaron al fondo. El agua les llegaba hasta los hombros. Lentamente alcanzaron el lado contrario y subieron los escalones. Por los sonidos detrás de ellos, los otros habían seguido su ejemplo. Se dirigieron al fondo de la habitación, cuando Harry se detuvo, sintiendo el hormigueo de una corriente a través de el. Dejo que lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa, le echara un vistazo. Alcanzo su núcleo mágico, lo baño, deteniéndose en algunas partes, entonces tiro de sus escudos y con un suspiro, sabiendo que no podría marcharse si no lo hacia, Harry dejo caer sus barreras, dejando que la cosa entrara en su mente. No era amenazante o se habría resistido, solo parecía...curiosa, por falta de una palabra mejor, un poco como los Pagats...

Finalmente la cosa pareció contenta con su examinacion y se marcho. Harry volvió a andar. Finalmente llego al fondo de la habitación donde Elga y Tyldan estaban esperando.

Sintió que volvía a sonrojarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía sus miradas sobre el.

Una vez estuvieron todos allí, fueron a una tercera habitación. Allí, estaban esperándoles personas ocultas tras velos, y Harry sintió que su sonrojo empeoraba...

"Os vestirán" dijo Elga, claramente divertida ante su vergüenza.

Las personas con velos, Harry no podía ver si eran hombres o mujeres, vinieron hasta ellos y les llevaron a una parte de la habitación. De pie y tenso, Harry cerro los ojos, demasiado avergonzado. Sintió que le ataban algo alrededor de las caderas, desataban su pelo y ataban una parte. Finalmente sintió que colocaban algo alrededor de su cuello que caía hasta su pecho.

Abriendo los ojos, viendo que parecían haber terminado, se dio cuenta de que ahora llevaba un taparrabos de tela blanca, un torques descansaba sobre su pecho. Estaba hecho de plata con una piedra de ámbar incrustada en el. Alzando una mano hasta su pelo, sintió que lo habían dejado suelto pero habían trenzado un mechón de su lado derecho con un hilo dorado. Aun estaba descalzo. Alzando la vista, vio que todos los chicos estaban vestidos como el, la única diferencia era que, excepto Teneb, el hilo en su pelo era rojo. Las chicas llevaban una larga toga que llegaba hasta los tobillos. El pelo también suelto con una pequeña trenza. Todos llevaban el torques.

Elga y Tyldan volvieron mientras las personas de los velos se marchaban en silencio. Ni una sola palabra se había intercambiado durante todo esto y le estaba poniendo a Harry de los nervios.

"Bien...Ahora, seguidnos, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar...Una ultima cosa, se requiere que permanezcáis en silencio durante todo el ritual, solo hablad si se os pregunta."

Asintiendo, se marcharon...

Después de muchos giros, entraron en una habitación enorme. Harry aseguro inmediatamente sus escudos y dejo que su mascara impasible cayera sobre sus rasgos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Elga y Tyldan se giraban a mirarle, pareciendo un poco confundidos.

Viendo que no eran una amenaza inmediata, no había vuelto a alzar sus escudos instantáneamente, pero ahora, en una habitación llena de gente no tan bien dispuesta hacia él... Era otra historia. Además la sola presencia de Najira le hacia ser dos veces más cuidadoso. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, dejo que sus ojos vagaran alrededor. La habitación era realmente enorme, había filas de asientos colocadas delante de el. La habitación estaba abarrotada, eso era obvio, podía incluso distinguir gente de pie al fondo.

El y los otros estaban de pie en un escenario, bañados con una luz calida. Un altar se alzaba en el medio cerca de un lavabo de piedra, lleno con un líquido cristalino lleno de remolinos. En la pared, había colgados tapices, mostrando el mito de Lunai y Solyen. Había dos personas al lado del altar. Harry parpadeo unas cuantas veces para comprobar si estaba soñando. Alzo una mano para comprobar si aun llevaba las gafas puestas, solo para volver a dejar caer el brazo, se le había corregido la visión cuando había llegado a los Cuarteles. Arxeren le había explicado que cuando se llegaba a los Cuarteles, los defectos que podrían entorpecer tus progresos eran corregidos. En su caso, las gafas habrían sido peligrosas ya que si se cayeran, se habría quedado indefenso.

Las dos personas se aproximaron y sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, había reconocido al Xhan y la Xhana pero en este momento ya no eran Luan o Cya, eran Lunai y Solyen.

Hizo una profunda reverencia delante de ellos. Era la mayor muestra de respeto que había mostrado hasta ahora y no paso inadvertida a aquellos observándole atentamente.

Aparentemente Teneb y Kobalt también lo habían pillado, ya que también hicieron una reverencia.

Las dos figuras se deslizaron hasta el altar.

"Hoy os habéis reunido ante nosotros para ser testigos de la iniciación de estos jóvenes."

La sacerdotisa personificando a Lunai tenía una voz rica con un matiz aterciopelado.

"Ahora, abrid vuestras almas y aguardad nuestra decisión."

Los siete jóvenes se aproximaron y se arrodillaron ante ellos, inclinando la cabeza, esperando.

"Soy Lunai, madre de todos. La vida sigue mi ciclo. Soy la Noche, la Oscuridad escondida en tus profundidades. Escucho tus miedos, tus deseos, tus sueños, tus secretos más oscuros. Hija, Amante, Madre, Anciana, todas esas caras son mías."

Una corriente de poder rodeaba a la sacerdotisa mientras hablaba, sus palabras golpeando en tu cráneo. Harry se estremeció, podía sentir el poder que estaba canalizando ahora y era aterrador.

"¿Juráis lealtad a Lunai, en todas sus formas, someteros a su ciclo y aceptar vuestra mortalidad?"

Juntos, en una sola voz, los Daryns respondieron:

"Lo juro."

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante, poniéndose al lado de la mujer.

"Soy Solyen. Doy la vida, mato. Soy tu amigo, la alegría de tu corazón, pero también tu enemigo, que te hiela hasta los huesos. Soy la Luz, los ideales que sigue, Gobernante de tu vida, imponiéndote mi ley. Amante o Asesino esos son mis nombres."

Harry se sintió de repente muy caliente, podía sentir como se quemaba su cuello pero no se movió. Estaba asustado y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. Estas dos personal eran el canal de un Poder muy superior y con diferencia que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. La profundidades de esta ceremonia estaba clara para el. Estaba diseñada para garantizar los principios morales de los jinetes. Tenían un montón de poder y no podía permitirse el alzamiento de un Jinete Oscuro.

"¿Os sometéis a mis poderes, juráis seguir mi regla, respetar la vida que doy pero quitarla si es necesario?" Una vez mas la respuesta pareció provenir de su interior.

"Lo juro"

Las dos figuras se dieron la mano y empezaron a cantar juntas.

"Somos los Poderes superiores, la vida de cada ser, somos el equilibrio de todos y cada uno de los mundos, somos la justicia, la paz, la verdad."

Se giraron hacia ellos otra ves y ahora Harry estaba helado hasta los huesos por la cantidad de poder. ¿Cómo podían seguir vivos? ¿Cómo podían no quemarse bajo este esfuerzo?

"¿Juráis respetar nuestras leyes, buscar la verdad, la justicia? ¿Juráis servir al equilibrio?"

"Lo juro."

"Entonces levantaos, Jinetes de Dragones. Enfrentaos a nuestro juicio."

Los siete nuevos jinetes obedecieron, pero mantuvieron las cabezas inclinadas.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Azurean, fuerte y temperamental? ¿Controlara uno de vosotros su fuerza para el gran Bien?"

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Malisa, dando un paso adelante, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, parecía estar viendo algo reservado solo para ella.

"Entonces adelántate."

Harry vio que la chica daba unos pasos hacia el altar, oyó algunos gritos ahogados, gemidos ahogados de la audiencia pero no pudo descifrar que se había hecho. Después de unos pocos segundos el sacerdote hablo.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Dawnris, el que ayuda a aquellos en necesidad, el que da esperanza en los tiempos oscuros? ¿Le ayudara uno de vosotros en su búsqueda?"

"Yo lo haré." Arnelle tenía un brillo resuelto en sus ojos, y su cara había perdido su arrogancia habitual. Casi parecía humilde.

Como Malisa, camino hasta el Altar.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Dusker, el luchador de la Sombra, Sanador de la mente? ¿Hará uno de vosotros las sombras suyas?"

Esta vez fue Opheria quien respondió a la llamada. La joven Magis estaba tranquila y segura de si misma mientras caminaba hacia las dos figuras.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Firelans, gobernante del fuego, luchador, cabezota y fácil de enfadar? ¿Hará uno de vosotros suyo el poder del fuego?"

Como el silencio les respondió, continuaron con su cántico.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Dewat, gobernante del agua, tranquilo e implacable, fuerte en sus determinaciones? ¿Controlara uno de vosotros el poder del agua?"

Kobalt se adelanto esta vez. El pelo del Elemental estaba casi brillando bajo la luz, sus ojos de un antinatural tono azul, que parecían atravesarte, pero su cara estaba preparada y resuelta.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Wiscand, el inmaterial, el omnisciente, el volátil? ¿Domara uno de vosotros el poder del aire?"

El silencio contesto a la sacerdotisa que era quien había hablado. Continúo la llamada.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Quear, el apoyo de la Vida, sensato, pero implacable y verdadero a sus decisiones? ¿Soportara uno de vosotros sus poderes?"

Inir camino temblorosamente hasta el altar, tras haber respondido.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros a la Emnag, la Guardiana de la Luz, compasiva, sincera, tolerante? ¿Compartirá uno de vosotros su carga y sus poderes de Curación?"

"Yo lo haré" La voz de Teneb era fuerte y Harry sonrió a su hermano de sangre. Casi alzo la mirada mientras gemidos ahogados surgían de la habitación segundos más tarde.

"¿Montara uno de vosotros al Sowaroc, el Hijo de Poder, justo a todos, poderoso, líder de su raza? ¿Quién compartirá su carga y le ayudara a conservar el equilibrio?"

Alzando la mirada, Harry hablo, su voz resonando a través de el.

"Yo lo haré."

"Entonces adelántate."

Camino hasta el altar y se paro delante de ellos, su mirada unida a las suyas. La sacerdotisa extendió la mano, pidiéndole la suya, el sacerdote haciendo lo mismo.

Sin palabras, le dio la derecha y la izquierda al hombre.

Juntos, alzaron dos dagas rituales gemelas, sus hojas brillando, sus mangos de obsidiana con la forma de una luna creciente o un sol.

Harry reprimió el inicial parpadeo de pánico al ver a dos personas en apariencia poseídas dirigiendo dos hojas hacia el. Obligándose a relajarse, no dejo que su mirada titubeara de las suyas.

  Colocando sus manos sobre el altar las giraron hacia el techo, y Harry sintió que le agarraban más fuerte al ver las marcas de hermano de sangre, las cicatrices con forma de luna creciente que siempre llevaría de su intento de suicidio. Podría haberse librado de ellas, pero había querido mantenerlas como un recordatorio. Las líneas rojas del ataque de Garth también destacaban vividamente contra su piel. Estaba agradecido de que el taparrabos fuera lo suficientemente largo como para esconder sus rodillas y que la luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrar las de sus tobillos. Sin palabras, bajaron las dagas e hicieron dos ligeros cortes en sus palmas, una con la forma con la runa que representaba a Lunai y en la otra, la runa de Solyen. Harry permaneció quieto. No habían cortado lo suficientemente profundo como para causar daños. Giraron las palmas hacia el altar y dejaron que cayeran dos gotas de su sangre.

Mirando abajo brevemente, Harry se fijo en que el altar estaba casi completamente cubierto por puntos marrones, la verdad es que estaba casi completamente marrón.

Entonces le guiaron hasta el lavabo y colocaron sus manos en el líquido. Harry cerró los ojos y se trago un grito cuando el líquido dio en sus palmas. ¡Escocía! sintió que parte del liquido entraba en los cortes y que su magia reaccionaba. Abrió los ojos y casi le da un ataque al corazón. No era el único, si los gemidos ahogados por parte de la gente sentada en la habitación era una pista de su reacción. Un haz de luz había salido hacia arriba desde el lavabo y había asumido la forma de Arxeren. El Sowaroc le miro y Harry inclino la cabeza, sintiendo que su saludo habitual a su guardián no seria apreciado ahora... salio un segundo haz y apareció un leopardo, dando vueltas alrededor. Harry sonrió ante la imagen de su forma de Animago.

Los dos sacerdotes sacaron sus manos del lavabo y sintió alivio al ver que los cortes estaban perfectamente curados, solo dejando ligeras cicatrices.

Soltaron sus muñecas y haciendo una ultima reverencia ante ellos, se reunió con los otros jinetes, poniéndose cerca de su amigo.

"Jurasteis respetar nuestras leyes, ahora estáis atados por ellas y las Leyes de los Dragones a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten. Por nuestros poderes combinados hemos sido testigos de vuestro juramento, si rompierais vuestro juramento, claramente, voluntariamente y en posesión de todas vuestras facultades, que se os arrebaten vuestros poderes y que vuestra vida sea maldecida."

"¿Quién de entre vosotros demostró por sus habilidades merecerse el titulo de Atar, a quien se le hizo cargo de las responsabilidades de defender estas leyes para su grupo y tratar con los castigos en nuestros nombres?"

Teneb y Harry dieron un paso hacia delante, volviendo a entrar en la luz.

"Nosotros"

"Fuisteis juzgados merecedores por vuestros iguales." Ante esto solo la atmósfera solemne evito que Harry bufara. "Ahora demostrareis vuestra valía a los Dragones." Señalaron a una puerta a su derecha. "Enfrentaos a su juicio en la Cámara."

Mientras se movían hacia la habitación, se detuvieron al oír un grito.

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Una escoria humana no puede entrar en la Cámara! ¡La mancillara...!

El hombre fue silenciado repentinamente y Harry y Teneb continuaron su camino.

Atravesaron la puerta, entrando en la Oscuridad.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry sintió como caía, entonces se sintió examinado, examinado tan profundamente como era posible. Finalmente estaba de vuelta en tierra firme. Estaba en una habitación circular, rodeado por las estatuas de nueve Dragones, Teneb a su lado. La presión sobre el era alta.

Hizo una reverencia, al mismo tiempo que Teneb a cada estatua, antes de caer de rodillas, su cabeza inclinada, mostrando su marca.

Sintió una presión en sus escudos y una vez mas los dejo caer.

La presencia empezó a ir a través de su mente, poquito a poco, saco a la luz cada recuerdo presente en la mente superficial de Harry y entonces empezó a entrometerse mas adentro, lentamente bajo la mayoría de las barreras de Harry. Al final, mientras alcanzaba los pensamientos más profundos de Harry, miedos, deseos, secretos, Harry estaba temblando, había sido obligado a revivir cada parte de su vida, incluso aquellas que habría preferido olvidar. Nada escapaba de la presencia. Empezó a bajar la última barrera de Harry, la que protegía su ser interno, Mientras la barrera caía, Harry sintió sus más profundos deseos y se hubiera puesto colorado si hubiera sido posible mientras algunos de ello se desentrañaban... Pero el principal era una familia seguido por el deseo de una vida normal. Sus peores temores los siguieron y observo mientras una escena que había perseguido sus sueños durante semanas se desentrañaba delante de el, Hogwarts destruido, cada muerto volvía para acusarle de haberles abandonado. Sus amigos acusándole del asesinato de Cedric y rechazándole o mandándole a Azkaban... Finalmente estaba la parte que Harry temía, sabia que debería haber lidiado con las visiones, pero no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Las había empujado tan lejos como era posible, hasta el final de su mente. No quería tener que volver a pasar por ello otra vez.

_¡Por favor! No hagas eso...Por favor._

Si la presencia hubiera sido humana, Harry habría jurado que se había reído. Sintió una ola de consuelo correr a través de el mientras la presencia llegaba a sus recuerdos de las visiones. Espero con temor a que las imágenes de las torturas y las masacres llegaran; pero esta vez no tuvo que experimentarlas. La presencia ya no estaba divertida como antes, podía sentir enfado, incluso ira, preocupación, pesar, tristeza e incluso temor. Se sorprendió ante el último. ¿Qué tenia esta presencia que temer de Voldemort?

Una risa triste recorrió su cuerpo, seguido por una ola cálida. Harry lentamente volvió en sí. Aun estaba en la habitación, Teneb estaba recuperando la consciencia a su lado. Mirando alrededor, frunció el ceño ante las estatuas, parecían casi... vivas.

~ Así es, Astyan.~

Harry dio un respingo, provocando una risa de la presencia que estaba allí. Mirando ampliamente alrededor, intentando encontrar la fuente de la voz, se volvió a concentrar en las estatuas.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Harry? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

~ Ninguno, Heldren... ~

Esta vez saltaron ambos, completamente sobresaltado por esta voz.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, antes de girarse hacia las estatuas.

" Perdonadme, pero ¿estáis vivas?" Se sentía bastante estúpido hablando con estatuas.

~ No exactamente Hastían, nosotros estamos simplemente usándolas para comunicarnos con vosotros. ~

" ¿Nosotros?" Harry estaba confundido por este pronombre... Se volvió hacia Teneb.

El elfo estaba mirando a las estatuas maravillado, al borde del desmayo.

" Creo que estamos hablando con los Mayores" susurro desmayadamente.

~ Bien pensando Heldren. Tus suposiciones son correctas. ~

Poff.

Teneb estaba de repente tumbado en el suelo, tieso.

"Genial..." Harry se arrodillo al lado de su amigo y uso un viejo truco. Le cerró la boca y le tapo la nariz, no estaba seguro de usar la magia en un ambiente que estaba tan empapado de poder.

Le llevo unos pocos segundos pero Teneb volvió en si, por la falta de oxigeno.

"Ooh...Estaba soñando que estaba hablando con los Mayores y entonces..." miro a Harry "¿No estaba soñando verdad?"

"No lo era, y será mejor que permanezcas despierto."

~ ¿Mejor, Heldren? ~

"Si, Gracias."

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto Harry.

~ Tan directo como siempre Astyan, esto no cambia aparentemente. Para responder a tu pregunta, normalmente nos quedamos en la inspección de vuestras memorias, pero en vuestro caso teníamos que hablar con vosotros. ~

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que la voz continuara.

~ Como Seid ha dicho, vuestro caso es peculiar ~ la voz era un poco diferente esta vez. Más femenina decidió Harry.

~ Tu presencia, Astyan provoco un montón de acontecimientos que nos obligaron a intervenir. Normalmente nos mantenemos apartados de los problemas de los jinetes, no deben depender mucho de nosotros, pero su pasada actitud nos obligo a tomar medidas, medidas que descubriréis en unas pocas horas. Pero sobre todo, nos obligaste a reconsiderar una decisión que tomamos hace mucho tiempo...Pero bueno, ese no es el asunto que importa ahora. ~

~ Bueno ~ una tercera voz añadió ~ esto concierne al Señor Oscuro de tu mundo. Astyan es imprescindible que detengas su plan actual. Si fracasas en hacerlo, tendremos que recurrir a acciones cuyas consecuencias afectaran a un montón de cosas. ~

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" pregunto Harry confundido. "Se que esta planeando un ritual, pero aparte de eso no se nada."

~ Tus amigos han descubierto lo que esta planeando y los elfos casi fueron testigos de ellos hace mucho tiempo. Heldren, tu padre podrá daros mas detalles, pregúntale sobre Luctan. Necesitaras la ayuda de este mundo, Astyan. Los Elfos, Magis y Elementales son maestros en el arte de los rituales...~

"Estamos condenados entonces, aparte de unos pocos, la mayoría moriría antes que ayudar a mi gente." Dijo Harry, amargamente.

~ No estés tan seguro...~

"¿Rexeran?" Harry había reconocido la voz inmediatamente.

~ Si, pero deberíais iros, tenéis mucho que hacer y Gae y yo os diremos lo que necesitéis saber mas tarde. ~

"Esta bien..." Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Teneb miro alrededor mientras Harry parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

" Perdonadme, ¿pero cómo salimos de aquí?"

Esta vez la voz que contesto estaba profundamente divertida.

~ No te preocupes, entrad en trance y nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso.~ 

"Gracias, Gae."

~ De nada, mi unido. Os daremos vuestra marca en vuestro camino de vuelta. Podéis hacerla aparecer o desaparecer cuando queráis, ya que es bastante visible. También os permitirá unir vuestros poderes, si la necesidad se presenta .~

Los dos Athar asintieron.

~ Si no tenéis ninguna otra pregunta por el momento, creo que deberíais marcharos. ~ dijo otra voz.

Haciendo una ultima reverencia a las estatuas, entraron en un profundo trance y sintieron como se les barría fuera. Durante la transferencia fueron golpeados por una bola de energía que se fijo en su magia. Reaparecieron detrás de la puerta por la que habían entrado a la Cámara.

Harry sintió un tiron en la sien. Miro a su amigo y bufo.

" Entiendo a que se referían con visible..."

"Si,  por suerte podemos esconderla, no creo que hubiéramos podido pasar desapercibidos si no..."

La marca estaba brillando con un brillo azul plateado en su sien derecha: era bastante grande y estaba formada por dos espirales entrelazadas.

"¿Preparado?" pregunto Teneb con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Todo lo posible."

Teneb abrió la puerta de golpe. Inspirando con fuerza, volvieron a la habitación principal.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

El Rey había estado esperando el final de la ceremonia, para que Najira pudiera continuar su trabajo con el humano. Pero tenia que admitir que había sido bastante impresionante. El último grupo de jinetes había sido hacia bastante tiempo, cerca de 100 años o algo así. La habitación en si misma era impresionante. A su derecha, Doryan parecía pensativo. En su camino hacia el templo, su consejero le había aconsejado que no intentara embaucar al humano o intentara ir en su contra. Pero el Rey no podía dejarlo pasar. Su autoridad no podía ser cuestionada y la escena que el humano había realizado antes no quedaría sin castigo una vez que le hubiera asegurado a su servicio. Demenor le había dicho lo mismo, aunque en términos mucho más directos. Miro de reojo a su hija, le obedecería de eso estaba seguro, ¿pero tendría éxito? Eso no se daba por hecho...Quizás debería preparar un plan de refuerzo...había sabido desde el principio que el humano no se sometería a el, así que se había asegurado de ser oído en los jardines. No era tan estupido. Si no hubiera querido ser oído habría guardado esa conversación para mas tarde, pero había sentido que venían dos personas y había preparado rápidamente su plan. Si el humano desconfiaba de el, era mas probable con otras personas aparte de el y quizás unirse con fuerza a ellas si veía que el Rey era bruto con ellos...Lo suficientemente fuerte como usarlo y hacerlo en su beneficio.

Usar a Celen, definitivamente no, su mujer se había asegurado de enseñar principios al chico...había pensado en usar a Teneb, pero como había sido el que estaba con el humano en los jardines, también había rechazado esta idea. Usar a Valera estaba fuera de duda y Doryan así como Demenor parecían estar decididos en contra de cualquier idea de manipular a este humano. Solo quedaba Najira y no estaba seguro de que tuviera éxito. Si usaría su plan de refuerzo, mejor pasarse que quedarse corto...El humano seria suyo, se uniría a el con lazos de carne y sangre, el que fuera huérfano lo haría todo mas efectivo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entraron los nuevos jinetes.

Sus ojos descansaron sobre el humano, tenia que admitirlo, no era feo, y mirando alrededor podía ver que su pensamiento era compartido por unas cuantas jóvenes. Mirando de reojo a su hija, vio que miraba al humano con una mirada vidriosa en los ojos. Mejor que mejor, cuanto más fuertes fueran los impulsosVeela, mas fuerte seria su poder.

Quizás la sangre humana pudiera estabilizar la mezcla de Veela y elfo...era una idea en la que tenia que trabajar. Una vez el humano fuera suyo, podría experimentar. Y quizás con Elementales...viendo que tenia el don, quizás pudiera obtener un niño con control sobre dos elementos si la sangre humana no neutralizaba la sangre Elemental. La cría había sido siempre su hobby, y estaba intentando encontrar la manera perfecta de obtener un niño que reuniera los poderes de todas las razas. Tenia que ser posible...

Volvió a atender a la ceremonia. Cya y Luan se habían disfrazado como su dios y diosa. Hacia mucho tiempo que el Rey había dejado de creer en estas tonterías. Pero las permitía ya que esta creencia estaba firmemente anclada en la mente de su pueblo.

Empezaron el ritual, preguntando el tipo de dragón, después marcándoles y mostrando la imagen de su alma. Ahora, esto si era interesante. La imagen del alma podía delatar bastante sobre alguien.

Las primeras fueron un poco decepcionantes. Una mariposa y un gato, de verdad, ¿Cómo de útiles podían ser? La tercera chica tenía un lobo, esto ya era un poco más interesante, tendría que estar atento a esta tal Opheria. La imagen de Kobalt también era interesante: una hidra. La de Inir era un poco engañosa, claro que los caballos eran geniales, pero... Se había sorprendido con la de Teneb. ¡¿Un alma de dragón?! Y encima era una Emnag... sonrió con sorna, Celen había escogido bien a su amigo. Se había asegurado el apoyo de alguien que prometía ser extremadamente poderoso cuando fuera adulto.

Entonces llego el humano. Estaba impaciente por verla, ayudaría a su plan, saber un poco más sobre él. El Rey se quedo estupefacto como todos los demás al ver la forma de un Sowaroc elevarse del líquido, seguido por un leopardo. Estaba decidido: usaría su plan de refuerzo, atrapar a este humano estaba demostrando ser más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Espero impacientemente a que la ceremonia terminara con la confirmación de los Athars. Bufo mientras ese estúpido de Aldyr empezaba a chillar...No era tan ingenuo como para enfrentarse al Xhan y la Xhana, especialmente durante este tipo de ritual.

El humano y Teneb se marcharon y durante unos minutos no paso nada. La gente alrededor de el estaba empezando a preocuparse...El Rey daba vueltas a la idea de que quizás Aldyr había tenido razón, pero mientras los susurros empezaban a circular por la habitación, la puerta que llevaba a la cámara, empezó a brillar.

Durante todo el evento, el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa habían permanecido en silencio, estoicos, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos Athars volvieron.

Había algo diferente en ellos, el Rey lo sintió inmediatamente, una determinación que no estaba allí antes...Pero fueron sus marcas lo que le llamo la atención. Dos brillantes espirales entrelazadas estaban empañando su piel en el lado derecho de sus caras.

Cya se aproximo a ellos, levantando los brazos. Siempre había sido una dramática, recordó el Rey, incluso cuando era mas joven...

"Los Athar han sido encontrados merecedores, sed testigos de su confirmación."

Los otros jinetes hicieron una reverencia ante sus dos camaradas. Esto si que era inesperado...Por lo que había oído, el humano y Teneb no se llevaban muy bien con los otros...Tenia que ser algo de rango...Lo que hacia todo esto aun más importante, si podía atraer al humano hacia él, obtendría el control sobre este grupo.

"¡Ahora, levantaos, Jinetes de Dragones, y enfrentaos a vuestro destino!"

Las palabras de Luan devolvieron su atención al escenario. Aparentemente los dos habían caminado hasta los jinetes y les habían cortado un mechón de pelo, quemándolo.

Con estas palabras, hubo un destello de luz cegador y cuando pudo volver a ver, vio que las telas blancas que llevaban se habían vuelto de color rojo sangre.

Estaba un poco inquieto por este color. Por lo que podía recordar, los colores tenían un significado y estaba seguro que el del rojo sangre no era paz... Le recordaba al traje ceremonial de los jinetes... Un traje que habían heredado de los Caballeros de la Edad Antigua.

Con una ultima reverencia, los siete jóvenes, no, jinetes, se marcharon. Cya y Luan salieron por una puerta oculta y la gente empezó a marcharse.

El Rey vio que Demenor se dirigía fuera, seguramente a hablar con el Xhan. Enrys lanzo una mirada aguda a su hija quien se marcho poco después de verla.

Miro de reojo a su mujer, que estaba a su derecha. Valera parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. La había amado mucho pero desde la llegada de Najira, se había negado a volver a compartir su cama. Sabía que la había herido a ella y a su orgullo, pero ¿no podía entender la importancia de estas experiencias de cría?

Era una lastima... había estado bastante colado por ella y aunque venia de Ynris era una gran Reina y un gran apoyo. Era lista, no había por que negarlo, y se preguntaba que lado escogería en este asunto... había parecido intrigada por el humano y hoy había llevado un pequeño fardo con ella. No sabía lo que era, pero tenía curiosidad por saberlo. La noche anterior le había estado lanzando varias miradas suspicaces pero no había dicho nada.

El Rey se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba. Pasando a través de las filas de asientos, apenas reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio un grupillo reunido alrededor del viejo Keal. Aparentemente él había sido el que había estado gritando durante la ceremonia: ahora estaba gesticulando ampliamente, señalando a su boca que había... desaparecido por falta de una palabra mejor. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta y salió, Doryan, Valera y Celen siguiéndole.

 _-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry y Teneb habían sido llevados de vuelta a la habitación donde habían dejado sus ropas. Rápidamente se pusieron sus túnicas de jinetes. Harry estaba haciendo un movimiento de quitarse la torques cuando una mano le detuvo.

Girándose en redondo, se encontró cara a cara con una Doija y casi soltó una exclamación al reconocer a la Xhana.

"No te lo quites, actuara como canal y ancla."

Harry suspiro, si esto continuaba a este ritmo, estaría cargado de joyas cuando volviera...

Asintiendo empezó a guardar con cuidado sus hojas en sus sitios habituales.

Podía sentir la mirada de la Xhana sobre el pero la ignoro, si quería hablar, daría el primer paso.

"Athar."

Asintió respetuosamente. Le estaba tratando de acuerdo a su posición y él haría lo mismo. Recordaba que la Doija y el Deiser que se habían ocupado de ellos antes de la ceremonia apenas habían reaccionado ante su presencia, tratándole como a los otros jinetes.

"Sí, Xhana."

"Se aproximan tiempos oscuros, lo hemos previsto."

Harry asintió.

"Un mal esta a punto de ser liberado, extendiéndose por nuestros mundos, uno que fue encerrado al principio de la existencia de este mundo. Nuestro templo apoyara tu lucha ya sea en tu mundo o en el nuestro, nuestra comunidad te ayudara de todas las formas posibles. Hay vidas en juego... Debemos unirnos para esta lucha, si no fracasaremos. El Velo no debe ser destruido, la Barrera debe permanecer."

Harry hizo una reverencia a la Xhana.

"En mi nombre y el de mi gente, te lo agradezco. Vuestra ayuda será muy apreciada así como vuestros conocimientos."

"No nos des las gracias, Athar." Dijo una voz masculina.

El Xhan entro en la habitación y se puso al lado de su homologa femenina.

"Simplemente estamos haciendo nuestro deber... Pero, ¿podrás aceptar la ayuda de gente a la que tienes aversión o serás cegado por el resentimiento?"

La pregunta pillo a Harry por sorpresa, pero le hizo pensar.

"No lo sé... Creo que podría soportarles si es necesario, incluso pedirles ayuda si es la única manera de triunfar, pero no creo que pueda perdonar todo. Hay una cosa que sé seguro... No olvidare, jamás." Su voz era áspera.

Los dos adultos asintieron lentamente ante sus palabras.

"Los Dragones escogieron bien... Que las estrellas brillen sobre ti, hermanito." Dijo el Xhan.

"Y sobre vosotros, Hijos de los Dioses."

La Xhana sonrió a su respuesta antes de marcharse, Luan detrás de ella.

Harry les siguió con la mirada antes de volver a sus cuchillos. Teneb sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, intentando descifrar todo lo que se había dicho antes de continuar comprobando sus armas.

"¿De que iba todo eso?" Harry se encontró cara a cara con Kobalt.

Su cara se endureció ligeramente ante la orden. Puede que Kobalt no hubiera sido tan malo como los otros, pero en ese momento tampoco estaba entre las personas favoritas de Harry.

Dándose cuenta de su error, el Elemental bajo los ojos.

"¿Podrías explicarnos de que estabais hablando, por favor?"

Inclinando la cabeza, Harry miro a Teneb, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, un Señor Oscuro ha sido resucitado en mi mundo, durante el año pasado ha estado matando, masacrando y torturando a mi gente. Ahora mismo esta teniendo lugar una guerra y me marchare tan pronto como todo esto haya terminado, así que no tendréis que soportarme." 

Opheria se había puesto al lado de su amigo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué tiene de especial ese Señor tuyo? Seguro que no podrá luchar contra el poder de los Dragones, así que no deberías tener problemas para derrotarle..."

"Ha reunido un ejercito de miles de hombres, Mortifagos. Ha conseguido aliarse con las criaturas oscuras. Solo los Vampiros y, quizás, los hombres lobo han rechazado su oferta y se han puesto de parte de mi gente, junto con las criaturas de la Luz... Ha estado experimentando y pronto soltara monstruos al mundo, cruces entre las criaturas más oscuras posibles. Ha estado estudiando Necromancia y ha completado varios Rituales de Sangre menores."

Mientras Harry enumeraba las acciones del Señor Oscuro, los dos jóvenes habían ido empalideciendo gradualmente.

"Pero ahora esta preparando algo grande, un ritual olvidado hace mucho tiempo. No sé lo que es, solo que envuelve el diario de alguien llamado Djaira..."

Opheria ahogo un grito ante el nombre, provocando que el resto la miraran extrañados.

"Por favor, dime que estas bromeando..." rogó.

Harry la miro de arriba a abajo.

"Mis amigos están muriendo a sus manos, no bromearía con algo tan serio."

Opheria le miro de cerca.

"Y-Yo tengo que hablar con los mayores de mi gente, es-esto podría cambiarlo todo..." se volvió hacia Harry y Teneb. "Se que no hemos hecho nada para merecerlo, que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, probablemente no lo estaría diciendo, pero siendo la situación la que es, deseo volver a disculparme y si pudiera ayudar, lo haré, al menos para redimirme."

Harry y Teneb se miraron por encima de la cabeza de la Magis.

"Como le dije a la Xhana, no sé si podré perdonar, quizás con tiempo, pero no olvidare lo que paso..." Harry contesto finalmente.

Opheria sacudió la cabeza, aliviada de no haber sido rechazada completamente. Se volvió hacia Teneb que la estaba mirando.

"No me abandonasteis completamente, y eso cuenta mucho para mí. Creo que podré perdonaros con tiempo, pero como ha dicho Harry, no olvidare."

Opheria y Kobalt asintieron, un poco aliviados.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos, nos están esperando." Dijo Teneb, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Asegurando su espada a un lado, comprobó sus ropas una última vez y se dirigió a la puerta. Los otros le siguieron, pero Harry se quedo atrás, perdido en sus pensamientos, las palabras del Xhan resonando en su mente.

¿Podría perdonarles?

No estaba seguro de que pudiera. Les tenia resentimiento por todo lo que había tenido que pasar... le habían llevado al suicidio por amor de Dios.

¿Podría perdonarles? Le habían hecho daño, seguro que no tan mal como Garth y sus amigos, pero le habían rechazado sin volvérselo a pensar, nunca, jamás parándose a preguntarse si eso estaba bien.

No podía ignorarlo como si no hubiera sido nada... si había sido... No, no podía perdonar, al menos no completamente. Siempre les haría un poco responsables.

Lucharía con ellos si se unían a el, les cubriría las espaldas si lo necesitaban, puede que perdonara a Kobalt y Opheria, quizás...

Pero sobre todo, no olvidaría.

No.

Nunca.

Recogiendo sus cosas, miro alrededor y se marcho.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Espero que os haya gustado! En fin ahora contestaciones a las reviews :P

**BLACK DRAGON:** Eras tu quien preguntaba lo de las gafas?? Weno pues ya lo sabes ^^ Me alegro que te guste mi traducción

**CHIBI-MOONY:** xDD asi que te saltaste 1 clase para leer esto?? XDD eso no hay que hacerlo, mas que na porque los profes son muy rencorosos, xq la verdad es que es mas interesante leer fics ;) XDD y espero que aprendas a ser paciente porque se hace lo que se puede pero aun no se traducir 45 hojas en 1 dia

**XERAPHAN:** XDD me alegro que te guste, pero yo no me hago responsable si después del atracon de leer tienen que ponerte gafas!! XDD a mi tb me ha pasado que me ha enganchado tanto 1 fic que hasta que no he leido todo lo que habia no he parao.

**ZULMA:** XDD el misterio de las gafas ya ha sido revelado XDD. XDD que habias fumao cuando escribiste el review? XDD desborda histeria XDD tranqui que el zorrito es de Harry XDD y la cara de los Dursley va a ser de espanto sobre los amigos....weno aun no ha salido el siguiente capitulo (creo que lo hara mañana) pero he oido decir que Hermione le da una torta a Harry y bien fuerte por haberles tenido preocupados...XDD sobre lo del libro se lo comentare a Naia a ver que dice, estaria bien que lo publicara ^^

**DOXY-BAGSHOT/ CASIUS:** Muchas gracias por el review tan amable, da gusto que valoren tu trabajo, XDD el trabajo de escritora es duro pero el de traductora lo es mas XDD nunca se te tiene en cuenta a menos que metas la pata, asi que gracias por los animos ^^

**SLY:** Sinceramente las reviews como la tuya son las que hacen que siga traduciendo, gracias por la amabilidad^^ y por avisarme de que habia cap (aunque ya estaba traduciendo ;) )

**KAT BASTED:** Gracias por los animos, los examenes han sido horribles y durísimos. XDD tranquila que no volvere a perder sueño a menos que se trate de una fiesta ;) por algo asi merece la pena perder belleza (XDD total tampoco es que tenga mucha)

**SILVERSTAR 666:** XDDDD weno veamos porque me has llenao dos paginas (casi) con las reviews, asi que poco a poco...XDDD weno tu conoces lo que me cuesta traducir porque eres la que aguantas mis lagrimas y ataques de panico (XDD lo siento tengo que desahogarme con alguien) No te quejes que tu lo del cuchillo no sufriste 1 mes pa saber que pasaba, a mi casi me da algo...XDDDD que lista yo tb quiero ese collar, que coño quiero 1 sowaroc y a Teneb pa mi sola!! XDDD si Arxeren esta ido de la olla XDDD creo que lo voy a adoptar como mi espiritu guardian, me pega...tu que opinas??XD. Vale si era Fig, lo mismo que era Hagrid en vez de Harry...el puñetero autocorrector que se le va la olla. XDDDD 1 pregunta que tipo de espiritu saldra si Arxeren y la guardiana de Teneb tienen hijos? XDDDd 1 loco esta claro :P XDDDD la frase de lo del bebe troll ha pasado a la historia XDDD un dia de estos me la pondre de nick en el msn. Emmmm si el rating es pg13 *blushes* se me olvido subirlo -.-' XDDD a ti tb te encanta el fuego?? No se xq no me parece raro....mis elementos favoritos son fuego y aire ^^ (XDDD lo eran antes de que apareciera este fic :P) y x supuesto que hay frases mias XDDD hay veces que es imposible traducir de forma academica ^^ XDDDD si las conversaciones con Arxeren son geniales *suspiro* quiero 1 guardian asi!!! XDDD yo tb pense lo de Sailor moon!! XDD. Mmmm yo tb opino lo mismo sobre lo de la separación de elfos y humanos...bueno ya se vera. XDDD hasta luego loca :P

**JOYCE GRANGER:** XDDDD tu review me ha hecho reir, igual que siempre. XDD suelo esperar tus reviews porque me hacen sonreir ^^ XDDDD tranquila que no me estresaste...de eso ya se ocuparon los examenes :S espero que te guste el cap! ;)

**GARRY**: Gracias por avisar

**KHARI: **Vas a conseguir que me ponga colorada, XDD a mi me paso lo mismo con la versión en ingles y ya ves como acabo la cosa :P XDDD si Sil puede ser muuuuuuuy  persuasiva XDD me ha comentado que traduces los fics de Polaris, los he leido en ingles y stan xulisimos^^ Creo que tb estabas traduciendo Elemental Genesis no?? Me encanta ese fic!! Asi que si quieres que te ayude traduciendo algun caxito (se que los capitulos son larguísimos) yo encantada de echar 1 mano ^^

**SUPERHYOGA:** XDDDD quien diga que la curiosidad es mala miente^^. Bueno esta puesto al principio, pero repito si habra secuela y pienso traducirla ^^

**LADY ORIGIN:** Gracias en nombre de las dos.

Ale, ya esta todo por hoy ^^. Se que este fin de semana sale el siguiente capitulo, pero el Lunes vuelvo a mi horario mortal de 12 horas fuera de casa, asi que paciencia por favor.

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde


	20. Juicios y el baile

**¬¬ He borrado el cap y lo he vuelto a subir** a ver si ahora ff.net decide ponerlo en condiciones. Gracias a todos por avisarme

**N/T: **Ale ya he vuelto. Por cierto creo que comente que en este capitulo Harry ya si volvía a Hogwarts, lo siento me equivoque,  *se pone colorada* Estoy teniendo problemas con el correo asi que si no os han llegado mis mails (esto va sobretodo por vosotros Adri y Javi) lo siento mucho. Como ya tengo diario(buscad la url en mi profile, porque por alguna razon si lo pongo aquí no se ve nada) cualquier duda mejor escribirla alli.

Os dejo y disfrutar del cap.

Estrella de la Tarde

Capitulo Diecinueve 

Les alcanzo rápidamente y se coloco al lado de Teneb. Volvieron al patio. Allí, vio que la mayoría de la gente que había estado presente en la ceremonia estaba allí, reunida en pequeños grupos y hablando entre ellos.

Al verles, hubo una ola de susurros.

Opheria, Kobalt y los otros se marcharon, volviendo con sus familias, los dos primeros asintiendo a Harry y Teneb quienes después de pensárselo un momento también asintieron.. Teneb vio a su padre y a Celen a su derecha y llevo a Harry hasta allí.

"Lo hicisteis genial, ambos" dijo Doryan, una luz orgullosa en sus ojos mientras miraba a su hijo.

Celen sonrió socarronamente a su amigo.

"¿Un alma de Dragón?" Constato con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo un puñetazo flojito en el hombro.

"¡oh! ¡Cállate!" replico Teneb con una burlona expresión herida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Najira yendo hacia ellos. No sabia como actuar a su alrededor. Por un lado parecía ser victima de la ambición de su padre y quería ayudar, pero por otro le habían avisado varias veces sobre ella.

En ese momento, sintió que una mano delicada tocaba su antebrazo, sobresaltándole. Valera estaba al lado de el, escudriñando su cara.

Él devolvió la mirada fijamente.

Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron, la Reina parecía estar intentando perforar su alma.

Finalmente hablo, pero la pregunta no fue la que Harry estaba esperando.

"¿Quién eres?"

Harry casi rompió a reír. La risa apareció en sus ojos, sus labios se torcieron, inclino la cabeza hacia delante.

"Harry Potter, Señora"

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, intentando recordar si había oído ese nombre antes.

" ¿Y tus padres eran?"

"James Potter y Lily Evans Potter" su respuesta fue educada pero sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo detrás de sus preguntas "¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Por nada, solo pensé que había visto unos ojos como los tuyos antes, eso es todo..."

"Los herede de mi madre."

"Bueno, quería hablar contigo unos minutos, si aceptas por supuesto."

Mirándola de reojo, Harry asintió tras pensárselo unos segundos. Ella le hizo señas para que le siguiera a la capilla.

"No quería hablar de esto delante de los otros." Empezó después de haberle guiado a una hueco oscura

" Confiaría a Teneb mi vida, en su padre parece que se puede confiar y Celen es vuestro hijo."

"Confío en ellos, pero no quiero que la gente nos oiga..."

Harry alzo una ceja, pero dejo pasar el asunto.

"Entonces, ¿De qué quería hablarme?"

La Reina le lanzo una mirada calculadora.

"Quería darte esto."

Le alcanzo un bulto envuelto con esmero.

Harry lo cogió y lo observo con cautela, intentando decidir que hacer con él.

"¿Qué es?"

La Reina simplemente enarco una ceja.

Sopesando los pros y los contras, levanto su escudo mas fuerte y empezó a desenvolver lo que quiera que fuera esta cosa. Estaba siendo paranoico, pero no iba a arriesgarlo todo ahora que estaba casi fuera del mundo elfico.

Mientras apartaba la ultima capa del material que lo cubría, descubrió una especie de libro. La cubierta era marrón oscuro, con un símbolo tallado en hilos de cobre. Cuatro hilos venían de las esquinas de la tapa, reuniéndose para formar un circulo en espiral en el medio, los hilos de alguna manera eran más grandes cerca de las esquinas.

No había ni titulo, ni nombre, solo lo que parecía un candado en un lado del libro, manteniéndole cerrado. Harry frunció el ceño, el candado era extraño, eran solo hilos de cobre tejidos juntos, fuertemente atados, no había ningún agujero para una llave, no había manera de desatar la cosa.

Miro a Valera.

"¿Qué debería hacer con esto?"

Le estaba observando con una mirada de buitre.

"Coloca tu mano sobre la espiral." Dijo

Harry estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la miro.

"¿Qué hará?"

"Si eres uno de los que estoy pensando, simplemente se abrirá, si no lo eres, simplemente se quedara como esta y a ti no te pasara nada."

"¿Puedo tener su palabra?"

Si, definitivamente se estaba volviendo paranoico...

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste, antes de hablar.

"Yo, Valera Ryll Vyriannight, ato mi vida a Harry Potter por el presente juramento. Si lo rompiera, él será libre de lidiar con ella de cualquier forma posible. Por este juramento, garantizo que estoy diciendo la verdad. Los Poderes son testigos de este juramento."

Hubo un destello mientras ambos sintieron como la conexión del juramento construía entre ellos.

Asintiendo, Harry coloco su mano sobre la cosa de cobre.

Hubo un débil brillo en el hilo y Harry sintió que golpeaba su aura, sintiéndola. Tan rápidamente como había llegado, desapareció, dejando el candado abierto.

"Tenia razón entonces, eres uno de sus descendientes." Susurro Valera, sus ojos observando la cubierta que era ahora de un vibrante color rojo sangre.

Harry la miro, desconcertado.

" ¿Un descendiente de quien?"

"De Arturo... Bueno, no directamente, no heredaste sus orejas, por suerte para ti, si los retratos que he visto se parecen en algo al original."

"¿Arturo?"

"¡El Pendragon!" dijo bruscamente la Reina.

Harry casi la miro con la boca abierta. Consigo mantener una cara inexpresiva mientras le preguntaba a lo que estaba dando vueltas.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"No lo sé. Sé que los elfos de Ynris vigilaron a la familia de Arturo durante mucho tiempo e interactuaron bastante a menudo con ellos, a través de la ayuda de Emris, o Merlín como le llamáis vosotros... La sangre de los Pendragon siempre ha ejercido poder..."

"Mi madre venia de familia muggle."

Valera sonrió.

"Arturo no era un mago."

"No puedo estar emparentado con él... ¡Los nombres ni siquiera coinciden!"

"Tu lazo con Arturo no es el de heredero directo, hijo del primer hijo de un primer hijo. La línea de los Pendragon termino hace muchos años... "

"¿Entonces como puedo ser uno de sus descendientes?"

"Dije que la línea termino, no que la sangre se extinguiera. La familia Pendragon no era muy fértil. Rara vez tenían mas de dos hijos... Hubo un momento en que hubo hombre que continuara el nombre, solo mujeres, así que la línea termino, pero las hijas pasaron la sangre de los Pendragon a sus descendientes. Aparentemente tu has heredado esta sangre a través de tu madre... Tus ojos no mienten... Arturo los tenia iguales, si los retratos son ciertos ya que él vivió y murió antes de que yo naciera."

Harry estaba intentando procesar esta nueva información...

"¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre esto? ¿Pensé que los elfos se habían apartado del mundo humano?" pregunto finalmente, recomponiéndose un poco para intentar volver a recuperar el juicio..

"Como ya he dicho, mis antepasados parecían interesados en la familia Pendragon, guardaron un registro de las primeras generaciones, pero después de unos cuantos cientos de años, la grieta entre nuestros dos mundos se hizo mas profundo, incluso para los de Ynris. Tu gente se aparto de sus creencias en los poderes de la Naturaleza por el atractivo de la tecnología."

Aceptando esta explicación, pero sintiendo que había algo mas detrás de esto, Harry volvió su atención al libro que aun estaba en sus manos.

"¿Qué hay en él?"

Valera se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, no pudimos abrirlo, solo alguien que tuviera la sangre de los Pendragon puede, como esta dicho" señalo a unas pocas palabras, escritas en el Idioma Antiguo, en el borde de la cubierta, casi invisibles.

" El Dragón me ha hecho, responderé a la llamada de su sangre." Leyó Harry, descifrando las letras borrosas. "¿Qué significa?" su pregunta era sincera.

"No lo sé, ábrelo."

Dudando, Harry abrió la tapa, para encontrar hojas en blanco. Hojeándolas, no encontró nada mas...excepto una pequeña nota manuscrita.

"A quien quiera que se le dé este libro. Este diario me ayudo durante mi vida, se lo entrego a mis descendientes. Que consigan fuerza de el."

La reina junto las manos.

"Esta claro entonces, esto es un diario elfico."

Encontrándose con la mirada en blanco del joven moreno delante de ella, dio mas detalles.

"Estos diarios pueden ser considerados como ligeramente conscientes. Te responderán e intentaran aconsejarte. Generalmente te ayudan a ordenar tus pensamientos, destacando cosas que has pasado por alto, dándote otro punto de vista de un problema, y por tanto guiándote hasta una posible solución."

Al oír la palabra diario, Harry se había puesto tenso, los acontecimientos de su segundo año aun estaban presentes en su mente. Con sus explicaciones, se relajo. Visiblemente este no era exactamente lo mismo que el viejo diario de Tom. No sabia si podía confiar completamente en la Reina y antes de escribir nada en él. lo comprobaría tan detalladamente como fuera posible y preguntaría a Arxeren...

También miraría en su árbol genealógico para ver cual era exactamente su relación con Arturo.

Se volvió a la Reina.

"¿Cómo se encontró en su posesión?"

La Reina frunció un poco el ceño.

"Creo que mis antepasados deben haber buscado todos los objetos elficos poseídos por humanos y se los trajeron, después de que la separación entre nuestras razas estuvo firmemente asentada."

Harry valoro su respuesta y asintió ligeramente.

"Entonces le agradezco que me lo devolviera."

Permaneciendo en silencio, la Reina solo asintió.

"Deberíamos volver con los otros, deben estarse preguntando que nos retiene aquí." Dijo finalmente la Reina, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la capilla.

Harry la siguió y caminaron rápidamente hasta los otros. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas registro que estaba de vuelta en el patio.

Sintiendo que era mejor dejarle solo, Teneb no pregunto nada.

En vez de eso, continuo su conversación con su padre y Celen. Sus caras eran graves y por un momento, Harry estuvo tentado de preguntar que pasaba, pero volvió a sus pensamientos.

¿Así que era descendiente de Arturo? Tenia unas pocas dudas al respecto... Pero lo comprobaría tan pronto como fuera posible, quizás pudiera ser una ventaja, la Reina Valera había dicho que la sangre de los Pendragon era poderosa... Se marcharía tan pronto como fuera posible, una vez el baile hubiera terminado, incluso si era en medio de la noche. Iría directamente a Hogwarts, Hogsmeade era demasiado peligroso y el Callejón Diagon había sido destruido. Si, ir a Hogwarts era la mejor línea de actuación. Iría a ver a Dumbledore. El Director sabría que hacer. Y entonces vería a sus amigos, a Sirius, y a los Weasleys... Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara... Se preguntaba como reaccionarían cuando le vieran. Había cambiado, había llegado a darse cuenta, pero ellos también tenían que haberlo hecho. La Guerra hacia eso a la gente. En silencio, maldijo a Voldemort hasta el infierno más profundo... Este hombre pagaría por sus crímenes, el se aseguraría de ello.

Rompió esta línea de pensamiento, sabiendo que solo le enfadaría mas de lo que ya estaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, se concentro en lo que tenia delante, alzando la vista, vio que era casi mediodía... Solo unas pocas horas y estaría fuera de aquí.

A pesar de su resolución de no volver nunca mas, pensó que quizás lo haría, aunque fuera solo para ver a Teneb. Iba a echarle de menos. Claro que Ron y Hermione siempre serian sus primeros amigos de verdad, pero nunca serian capaces de entender completamente por lo que había pasado. Teneb podía. Había vivido algo de ello y además el elfo lo sabia todo sobre él, bueno, casi todo... Apenas quedaban secretos entre los dos y ya que simplemente el pensarlo le habría hecho llevar a quien quiera que le hubiera dicho que llegaría a querer y a confiar en un elfo, al manicomio mas cercano, no podía negar el hecho de que Teneb casi se había convertido en un hermano y que si alguna vez traicionara la confianza de Harry, éste no sabia lo que podría pasar.

En ese momento vio algo por el rabillo del ojo: el Rey estaba hablando con su hija, cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo. A la chica parecía que le hacia daño y estaba mirando a su padre nerviosamente. Asintió rápidamente antes de venir hacia ellos, otra vez, y esta vez no tendría la ayuda de nadie para evitarla.

No sabia como actuar con ella. Por ahora le seguiría la corriente.

Se aproximo a ellos sonriendo.

"Estuviste genial, Harry, y tu también Teneb" añadió después de pensarlo "Padre me ha dicho que vamos a volver. Deberíais prepararos." Tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sus ojos miraban a Harry.

Asintiendo, se dirigieron hacia los caballos, mientras los mozos de cuadra los traían de vuelta al patio. Harry inmediatamente diviso a Shadow, mientras el chico al que le había entregado a Shadow, comprobaba el equipo, asegurándose de que estaba colocado correctamente. Mientras se acercaba, Harry vio la cabeza pelirroja mirando a través de los agujeros de la bolsa.

El chiquillo parecía mas seguro de sí mismo mientras se ponía al lado del semental. Shadow se encabrito un poco al ver a su jinete, ganándose una sonrisa del mago moreno.

"¿Confío en que se haya portado bien?" pregunto, acariciando el fuerte y bellamente arqueado cuello, disfrutando del suave tacto de la piel.

"Sí, Athar."

Harry le miro detenidamente.

"No tan asustado como antes." Pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

El chico se ruborizo.

"No, Athar..."

"¿Y por que?" la pregunta de Harry era sincera

"Tu caballo, te quiere mucho, y ningún caballo querría a alguien que no lo mereciera..."

Harry le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Esta explicación tendría poco sentido para los hombres de la corte, pero se sintió un poco reconfortado por la aceptación que vio en los ojos del niño.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?"

"Eryn, Athar, tengo doce."

Harry inclino la cabeza.

"Bueno, Eryn, recordare que me mostraste mas sabiduría que la mayoría de tus mayores."

Poniéndose colorado, Eryn le hizo una reverencia.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?"

La cara del niño se entristeció.

"Soy huérfano, los templos son ahora mi hogar."

Harry sobered up.

"Lo siento. ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?" dijo, intentando dirigir la conversación hacia temas mas entretenidos.

"Me encantan los caballos..." Eryn dijo, lanzándole al semental una mirada de adoración. "Y este es uno de los más maravillosos que he visto en mi vida."

Pareciendo entender lo que se estaba diciendo, Shadow alzo la cabeza resoplando.

La risa de Harry resonó en el patio mientras acariciaba el cuello del caballo.

"Bueno, Eryn, recordare tu sabiduría y un día tendré que agradecértela."

Acallo las protestas del chico con una mirada.

"Ten esto como un recordatorio."

Rápidamente, corto un mechón de la melena de su semental y se lo dio al chico.

Con un grácil salto, estaba sobre el lomo de su caballo, ajustando las riendas.

"Nos volveremos a ver, Eryn."

Mientras dirigía su montura hacia la salida, se pregunto por que había dicho eso, después de todo no tenia intenciones de volver. Pero en su interior, sabia que volvería a ver al chico.

Espero a que todo el mundo empezara a moverse, volviendo a ponerse detrás de Teneb, quien había sido obligado a montar junto con su padre, Celen y el Rey una vez más.

Najira volvía a estar a su lado.

"Estuviste impresionante Harry." Dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Permaneció callado. Ella alzo una mano para apartarse un mechón de pelo rubio que seguía metiéndose en su cara, ya que el viento no se había parado.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon cuando vio las marcas rojas en su piel, que habían estado escondidas previamente por sus mangas.

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" pregunto secamente.

Najira le miro, pareciendo un poco inquieta.

"Me caí por las escaleras." Replico de forma inexpresiva

Alzando las cejas, Harry le dirigió una mirada incrédula, pero no presiono, sabiendo perfectamente quien tenia que haberlo hecho.

"Te caíste..." su voz mostraba que no la había creído ni por un segundo.

"Si" replico en la misma voz inexpresiva.

Decidiendo dejar en paz el asunto ya que no parecía que estuviera a punto de contarle la verdad. Sabia que el no lo habría hecho, si la situación hubiera sido la contraria.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno, el baile va a tener lugar después de la cena y se espera que permanezcas en el castillo durante la comida y la cena."

La boca de Harry se torció de disgusto ante la mención del baile, algo que no paso inadvertido a la chica a su lado.

Ella le miro.

"T-Tengo que pedirte una cosa sobre esto."

Él asintió.

"Sabes que tengo que seducirte, y que mi padre no estará contento si fracaso, ya me lo ha dejado claro... Pero si pudieras venir conmigo al baile, me darías algo mas de tiempo..." al ver que no contestaba, rápidamente añadió. " Pero no tienes que hacerlo... L-Lo siento."

Harry alzo la mano derecha, la izquierda aun sujetando las riendas.

"Creo que lo haré por ti, puedo aceptar ir contigo, pero eso no significa nada. Lo hago para evitarte recibir un castigo por mi culpa. No confío en ti, recuérdalo."

La chica asintió, bastante aliviada.

"Gracias" dijo en voz baja.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Mientras llegaban a la vista del palacio, Harry sintió la presencia de los Dragones.

Teneb, creo que los Mayores están aquí...

Si, yo también les he sentido...Son...poderosos

Eso era quedarse corto. Harry podía sentir amables olas de poder extendiéndose por la zona en la que estaban.

Se giro en su silla y vio que los jinetes que estaban presentes habían empalidecido y que la cara de Demenor estaba cenicienta. Si, tenían razones para estar asustados, pero ellos mismos se habían puesto en esta situación y no sentía ni la más ligera culpa por ser una de las causas de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Demenor dirigió su caballo fuera de la procesión y le metió prisa para alcanzar al Rey.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras que Harry no pudo oír, el Rey asintió y Demenor volvió a su sitio, ligeramente detrás de Harry.

Llegaron a la ciudad unos minutos mas tarde y pronto todo el mundo estaba de vuelta en el castillo.

Una vez los caballos fueron mandados a los establos; el Rey subió unos escalones y alzo los brazos, pidiendo silencio.

Lentamente todo el mundo se callo.

"Hoy hemos sido testigos de la iniciación final de esos nuevos jinetes. El baile celebrara este día feliz. En un asunto mas serio, debo pedir a los miembros del concilio, a todos los jinetes, así como a aquellos que fracasaron al ser elegidos y a las familias de los doce antiguos Daryns que vengan conmigo. El Concilio de los Dragones se ha reunido para darnos sus decisiones. Espero encontraros a todos en la cámara del Concilio."

Los susurros corrieron por toda la multitud reunida mientras aquellos que habían sido llamados seguían al Rey dentro del castillo en pequeños grupos. La gente restante se disperso alrededor, intentando adivinar lo que pasaría, así como hablando sobre la iniciación, las imágenes del alma, la apariencia de los jinetes, la confirmación de los dos Athar, describiéndolo todo a aquellos que no habían ido.

Harry, con Najira aun cerca de el, camino enérgicamente hacia Teneb, su cara inexpresiva.

"¿Preparado?"

"Si" la voz de Teneb estaba un poco temblorosa, pero se mantenía firme. Extendiendo su brazo, junto su antebrazo con el de Teneb. Mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, se dieron fuerza mutuamente, asegurándose sobre su elección. Sonriendo con cautela, Teneb retiro su brazo.

"Gracias Harry."

"No hay de que, ahora, vámonos, nos estarán esperando."

Se había olvidado completamente de la joven medio Veela, pero ella no se había perdido nada de la escena que había tenido lugar delante de ella, guardándola en su mente para usarla mas tarde.

Caminaron, Harry siguiendo a su amigo a través de los pasillos, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el numero de vueltas que tenían que dar. Finalmente llegaron delante de una gran puerta. La gente estaba entrando, hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Harry podía sentir el poder de los dragones a través de las puertas.

"¿Cómo han podido entrar?"

Teneb se encogió de hombros.

"Veremos, mi suposición es tan buena como la tuya"

Atravesaron la puerta, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Inmediatamente miraron alrededor y Harry enseguida pensó que habían entrado en un tribunal.

Había una mesa rectangular que era la principal, ocupada por nueve... ¿personas? Harry frunció el ceño ante las figuras sentadas. El poder salía en ondas de ellos. Y sus auras no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. No eran elfos, ni humanos, ni tampoco Magis o Elementales. Tuvo una extraña sensación sobre ellos mientras les miraba fijamente. Se volvieron hacia ellos, e inmediatamente, se dio cuenta. No importaba que pensara que no era posible, esta era la única explicación lógica. Por la fuerte inspiración de su amigo, Teneb parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

Se aproximaron a las nueve figuras reunidas en la mesa, y parándose delante de ellas, hicieron una profunda reverencia, ambas manos cruzadas sobre sus corazones, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

Oyendo el sonido de las botas sobre el suelo de piedra miraron de reojo y vieron que Opheria y Kobalt habían imitado sus acciones.

Una de las mujeres, vestida con un vestido rojo claro, casi rosa, con el pelo dorado y unos extraños ojos dorados, les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y alzando una delicada mano les hizo señas para que se levantaran.

º Levantaos, jóvenes. Athars, ya os hemos dicho que no tenéis que inclinaros ante nosotros º dijo con un ligero tono de regaño en su voz.

Con una sonrisa, los cuatro se levantaron y Harry les observo detenidamente. El hombre con el pelo color platino y los ojos azul cielo al lado de la mujer tenia que ser Altai, si su traje azul brillante era indicativo de su naturaleza, así que la mujer tenia que ser Aurine. A su izquierda se encontraba un hombre que parecía sombrío con el pelo color ébano y los ojos púrpura oscuro, tan oscuros que podías pensar que eran negros. Llevaba el mismo traje que llevaban todos los hombres, así como todas las mujeres llevaban el mismo tipo de vestido, siendo los colores la única diferencia. Los hombres llevaban pantalones ajustados con una túnica que se parecía un montón a las de los Athars, pero sin el cuello alto, algo por lo que Harry les tenia envidia. No había dibujos de llamas ni de Dragones en las suyas, las mangas terminaban en un gran dobladillo blanco. Una larga y ondeante capa completaba el traje. Parecía bastante soso, pero al moverse, las ropas parecían brillar de una manera casi metálica.

Todos, incluidas las mujeres, llevaban espadas colgando de un costado, así como un medallón descansando en sus pechos, el metal o la piedra de que estaban hechos variaba.

Los vestidos de las mujeres eran ajustados, de cuello alto, con largas mangas que se pegaban a sus brazos como una segunda piel. Una especie de material iriscente formaba una manga exterior, que fluía desde el hombro hasta la mano. Harry volvió a su inspección de las formas humanas de los Mayores.

En el extremo izquierdo, estaba sentado un pelirrojo vestido de un rojo llameante. Volvió sus ojos hacia él y con una sonrisa inclino la cabeza. Harry estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos: de un rojo brillante, pero ni una sola vez los relaciono con los de Voldemort. Los del Mayor, los ojos de Phaist estaban vivos con poder apenas reprimido, las llamas bailaban en sus rojas orbitas. A su lado estaba sentada una mujer, Dia, quien parecía vivir mas allá del tiempo y la edad. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y eran realzados por su vestido gris claro, sus ojos de un gris tormentoso parecían iluminar misterios y secretos. El pelo blanco le daba un aura de sabiduría, uno que Chrisianne, aunque se parecía un poco a ella, nunca había tenido. A su lado se sentaba Seit. Con el pelo negro, tan negro que tenia reflejos azules, los ojos de un profundo azul plateado y la ropa azul, personificaba al agua. Entonces venia Cehra, una mujer con el pelo castaño, tranquilos ojos color avellana y piel de bronce, color que era favorecido por su vestido verde y beige. En el medio, regios, se sentaban Gae y Rexeran. Gae era una morena con el pelo largo y rizado, extraños ojos del color del arco iris y una complexión cremosa. Su vestido plateado realzaba la belleza de su cuerpo y aura. Parecía una reina y se erguía como una, compasión y justicia talladas en su apariencia. A su lado estaba sentado Rexeran. Mas alto que Gae, sus ojos color arco iris estaban barriendo la habitación, su visión bloqueada un poco por un mechón de su cabello rubio rojizo. Su apariencia, vestido con su traje dorado, cortaba la respiración. Sabiduría y poder parecían estar embebidos en su mismo ser.

Harry termino su análisis de los nueve Mayores. Como habían conseguido transformarse en humanos, no lo sabia, pero le preguntaría a Arxeren. Volvió su atención a la sala. Tribunal. Esa era la palabra para describirlo. Filas de asientos se encontraban delante de la mesa donde se sentaban los Mayores, y aunque la mesa estaba bañada por una brillante luz, el resto de la habitación estaba colocada bajo una tenue, creando una atmósfera solemne.

Harry diviso los dos asientos que Teneb y él habían creado la noche anterior en la primera fila a la izquierda, un poco separados de los otros. Encogiéndose de hombros, camino hasta allí y se sentó en una. Teneb siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a su lado.

Doryan se sentó al lado de su hijo y Celen a su lado. El Rey y su Reina estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación. La cámara estaba ya medio llena. Harry se giro cuando oyó a alguien sentarse detrás de el y se sorprendió al ver a Opheria y Kobalt. A su lado estaban cuatro adultos que Harry asumió que eran sus padres. Sintió los ojos del padre de Opheria atravesarle y le miro cara a cara. Tenia el aspecto habitual de su raza: las manos de cuatro dedos, el pelo blanco que llevaba recogido, los ojos naranjas que le estaban observando con un aire suspicaz, suspicazmente e incluso con un poco de temor. Frunciendo el ceño ante esto, Harry recordó el shock de Opheria al oír el nombre del libro que Voldemort estaba usando para su ritual. Si, la Magis debía haberle contado esa información y aparentemente sabia mas de lo que dejaba ver. El hombre se inclino hacia él y susurro en su oreja.

"Hu.." una fuerte patada en la espinilla por parte de su hija le detuvo. "Harry, me gustaría hablar contigo." Hizo una pausa. "Mi hija me ha contado a mí y a algunos de los mayores de nuestra raza unas cuantas cosas que le has dicho hoy y apreciaríamos poder verificar sus palabras."

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron al oír esto.

"Si lo que ha dicho resulta ser verdad, ¿qué haríais? ¿Ayudaríais? ¿O protegeríais vuestro mundo y nos dejaríais morir?"

El Magis devolvió su mirada airada sin hacer ningún gesto.

"Si lo que afirmas es verdad, no tendríamos otra opción que ayudarte. Los humanos solos no podrían contrarrestarlo completamente, y no importa lo mucho que me asquee tu raza, no dejare que los que no se pueden nombrar sean liberados por culpa de ello."

Harry le observo durante unos segundos, juzgándole.

Estaba asustado, eso era obvio, y su miedo le hacia ser sincero. No le gustaba al Magis, pero aparentemente pensaba que la situación era lo suficientemente grave como para soportar su presencia. Tomo la decisión.

"Hablare contigo."

El Magis asintió.

"Espéranos una vez halla acabado esto." Estaba empezando a volver a apoyarse en su silla cuando su hija le dio un codazo en las costillas. Opheria le estaba mirando de forma desaprobadora. "Gracias" añadió rechinando los dientes.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar a los Mayores.

Para ahora, casi todo el mundo estaba sentado y los que llegaban tarde se apresuraban a entrar.

Finalmente, la puerta se cerro sola y Altai hablo, su voz resonando en toda la habitación.

º Os hemos reunido hoy para anunciaros nuestra decisión respecto a los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los Cuarteles.º

Aurine continuo con su voz suave pero firme.

º Normalmente nos mantenemos apartados de los problemas de los jinetes, pero la dimensión que tomaron los sucesos nos ha obligado a tomar medidas º

Seid siguió con su tono sedoso.

º Los jinetes siempre han sido elegidos de acuerdo a su nivel de poder, pero sobre todo se les pide que posean varias cualidades y que respeten un código moral durante su vida º

Phaist continuo.

º Queríamos asegurarnos de que no importara lo que pasaba, siempre habría un grupo de gente, justa y objetiva, que podría lidiar con situaciones sin el juicio nublado. Queríamos asegurarnos de que nuestros principios no se perderían, la justicia, la tolerancia, la amplitud de miras, la amabilidad, el altruismo y la compasión no desaparecerían, que nuestras leyes serian recordadas º

Hubo un silencio que rompió Cehra.

º Nuestra raza se unió a las vuestras para conservar el equilibrio de poder. Y la creación de esta institución demostró funcionar, los jinetes demostraron ser una buena solución para nuestro problema º Su tono se hizo ligeramente enfadado º Hemos visto el alzamiento de la codicia, el individualismo, el egoísmo y la estrechez de miras, hemos sido testigos de la marcha de los humanos, pero pensamos que los jinetes serian inmunes a estos sentimientos º

º Estábamos equivocados º constato Dia, su melodiosa voz teñida de decepción º No vimos como os corrompían lentamente, no vimos que los ideales por los que los jinetes siempre lucharon se iban olvidando lentamente º

º Pero nunca pensamos que la intolerancia atraparía y nublaría el juicio de aquellos considerados merecedores de montarnos. Nunca pensamos que los jinetes golpearían a uno de aquellos puestos a su cuidado por  prejuicios, discriminación u odio ciego º la voz de tenor de Des era fuerte y dura º Nunca pensamos que nos encontraríamos en esta sala º

Finalmente Gae hablo.

º Al darnos cuenta de lo que nos había traído nuestra confianza ciega en los jinetes, no tuvimos otra elección que juzgar e intentar arreglar la situación º 

Rexeran continuo.

º El Concilio se reunió y tomo estas decisiones. Aquellos que fueron elegidos teniendo en cuenta las acciones de aquellos culpables así como sus motivos º

Se levanto, su poder casi visible a su alrededor.

º Ante el comportamiento espantoso de los jinetes, se ha decidido un periodo de prueba, durante el cual el lazo entre las personas unidas y sus dragones será temporalmente cortado. Si las circunstancias requirieran nuestra ayuda, vendríamos, pero estáis avisados, si culpáis a alguien para tranquilizar vuestra conciencia, cortaremos el lazo completamente. Pensar en lo que hicisteis, ya fuera por vuestras acciones, o por la falta de ellas º

Los jinetes permanecieron en silencio. Sabían que era mejor no protestar y se habían dado cuenta de que los Mayores habían sido clementes. Pero Rexeran no había terminado.

º Esto se decidió para castigaros por haber permitido la corrupción de nuestro código º

Cehra hablo.

º Podíamos haberos perdonado por esta ofensa, pero vuestros actos fueron incluso mas lejos y llevaron al maltrato psicológico de uno de los vuestros º Hizo una pausa º Se os confió el cuidado de los jóvenes elegidos, pero fracasasteis en demostrar justicia y dejasteis que vuestros prejuicios superaran a vuestro deber y cegaran vuestro juicio, incumpliendo una de nuestras leyes al traer dolor voluntariamente a uno de vosotros. Dejasteis que un suceso ocurrido hace 20000 años dirigiera vuestras acciones e hicisteis responsable a alguien que era inocente y que ni siquiera lo sabia. Hicisteis caso omiso de forma descarada de vuestro deber al ignorar nuestra elección y usasteis vuestra posición para dañar mentalmente a uno de los que estaban bajo vuestro cargo º

Des continuo.

º Por esta acusación, todos los culpables tendrán su poder disminuido al nivel de un humano medio ya que la separación entre vuestras razas motivo vuestras acciones. Quizás esto os dé un entendimiento de esta raza y curara esta separación. Vuestros poderes permanecerán a este nivel hasta que entendáis vuestras acciones y veáis mas allá de los prejuicios. Hasta entonces no cambiaran. Aquellos bendecidos con habilidades Elementales mantendrán su control sobre ellas, pero les será disminuido el nivel de poder para equilibrarlo con sus nuevos niveles físicos y mágicos. Así se ha hecho constar, así se decreta º

Ante esto hubo gritos horrorizados, pero Harry no pudo evitar encontrar el castigo adecuado. Quizás les haría entender, pero lo dudaba, estaban demasiado profundamente cómodos con sus creencias para siquiera considerarlo.

Una mirada airada de Rexeran silencio las protestas, por ahora, pero Harry sabia que volverían mas tarde y tenia el presentimiento de que le harían responsable de esto. Se encogió de hombros. No podía preocuparse menos sobre lo que un grupo de ciegos estúpidos pensaran de el, puede que volviera pero no para verles. Le gustaría volver a encontrarse con Eryn, la actitud del chico había sido un cambio de la habitual. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que casi todos los miembros del templo no habían tenido demasiados prejuicios hacia él. También podría aprender a apreciar a la familia de Teneb e incluso a Celen y a la Reina.

º También se decidió que aquellos que reciben este castigo, permanecerán un año en el mundo humano. Así se decreta º

Esta declaración llevo el caos a la habitación, aquellos que sabían que recibirían este castigo estaban de pie, gritando que no podían hacer eso. Algunos parecían asqueados ante la simple idea de estar rodeados por humanos durante un año, otros estaban estupefactos...

Harry estaba mirando desaprobadoramente a los Mayores. ¿A que estaban jugando? Conocían la situación en el mundo humano. Personas con prejuicios que no sabían nada del funcionamiento de su mundo no durarían una semana.

_Mayor, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo_ Mando a Rexeran, tranquilo pero preocupado.

La contestación divertida llego rápidamente.

~ No te preocupes Astyan, somos conscientes de las consecuencias de esta decisión. Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Tienes ese derecho por estar unido a mí. ~

Harry solo asintió, pero no pudo reprimir una sensación de temor sobre esto. Se volvió a concentrar en lo que tenia delante, para oír a Effilin chillar, bastante alto.

"¡No podéis obligarnos a hacer eso! ¡No podéis obligarnos a rebajarnos al nivel de debiluchos humanos! ¡No podéis hacernos vivir con esos fraudes, esos débiles, esos niñatos apuñaladores por la espalda!"

Harry bufo. El maestro de lucha realmente necesitaba ser un poco más creativo con sus insultos, estas frases se estaban volviendo viejas. Pero el siguiente comentario no le hizo gracia.

"No podéis hacernos vivir con cobardes durante un año."

Harry había sido testigo de todos los ataques de Voldemort, y había visto el coraje de aquellos luchando contra él, a veces sacrificándose para permitir a otros escapar, el valor de los prisioneros que eran torturados hasta la muerte pero guardaban sus secretos o se mataban antes de que el Señor Oscuro pudiera extraer de ellos la información. Oírles ser etiquetados como cobardes era un insulto a la memoria de todos estos héroes. No lo permitiría. Cerro los ojos, tranquilizándose y alzo la voz.

"No creo que mi gente sean los cobardes, viendo que sois vosotros los que estáis demasiado asustados como para hacer frente a los castigos que vosotros mismos os buscasteis."

El silencio había caído en la habitación mientras hablaba y todos los pares de ojos estaban sobre él. No se tuvo que girar para saber que Effilin se había puesto de un bonito tono púrpura.

"Ahora, pequeño fraude, ¡cómo te atreves a llamarme cobarde!"

"Simplemente diciéndolo."

"¡Tú eres el responsable de esto!" la ira llenaba su voz.

Esta vez Harry se giro a mirar al elfo, sus ojos verdes brillando.

"¡Ni siquiera empieces con eso! No os obligue a actuar de la manera en que lo hicisteis, no os pedí que os comportarais como lo hicisteis, no os coloque bajo un hechizo. ¡VOSOTROS, y solo VOSOTROS, os lo buscasteis! Pero ahora no podéis enfrentaros a las consecuencias. ¡Que coraje! ¡Que valientes! ¡Esto claramente demuestra quienes son los verdaderos cobardes!" Su tono rezumaba sarcasmo. Para sí, pensó que el Profesor Snape habría estado orgulloso.

Effilin parecía que iba a tener un ataque.

"¡No estoy asustado!"

"En ese caso estoy encantado" Harry casi escupió la ultima palabra "de saber que obedecerás la decisión de los Mayores." Él sonrió satisfecho. Sabia que tenia al maestro acorralado y Effilin también se había dado cuenta: no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, no sin perder su orgullo.

El Maestro se sentó pesadamente, mirando de forma airada a Harry a quien no le afecto ni lo mas mínimo.

~ Bien hecho, Astyan. ~

La divertida voz mental de Rexeran resonó en su cabeza.

Seid, viendo que la calma había vuelto relativamente a la sala, tomo esta oportunidad para continuar su discurso.

º Ahora, deben tratarse los dos últimos asuntos º Hizo una pequeña pausa. º Primero queremos que la grieta entre vuestro mundo y el de las otras razas sea curado º

No les dejo protestar.

º Se aproximan tiempos oscuros, permanecer unidos o perecer, la elección es vuestra, pero sabed que la división solo traerá la perdición de vuestro mundo tal como lo conocéis. Esto ha estado ocurriendo desde hace demasiado tiempo y nosotros también somos culpables por permitir que este resentimiento enraizara en vuestras razas y se desarrollara en odio y discriminación. Intentareis volver a construir los puentes entre vuestras razas, y nosotros lo veremos. Así se ha hecho constar, así se decreta º

Aurine continuo.

º El ultimo asunto que tuvimos que tratar tiene que ver con la acción de algunos de los Elegidos de los Dragones. Vuestras creencias son tan profundas que llevaron a algunos de los vuestros a romper de las leyes que mas valoramos. Esta establece que, no importa la situación, ningún jinete intentara activamente herir a uno de sus iguales o llevara daño físico a un ser vivo que pueda significar su muerte º

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

º Se ha incumplido esta ley dos veces. Ambas veces los perpetradores sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora les pido que se adelanten y se enfrenten a las consecuencias de sus actos º

Gae hablo

º Pedimos a Garth, Vlad, Xjahl, Ribor y Chrisianne que se adelanten º

Los susurros recorrieron la habitación mientras los cinco jóvenes se levantaban y se acercaban a los Mayores. Todos estaban temblando ante las miradas heladas de las nueve figuras.

º Fuisteis elegidos, pero elegisteis abusar de vuestros poderes para causar daño y disfrutasteis del dolor que infligisteis. ¿Lo negáis? º

Ninguno de ellos se movió, ni para aceptarlo ni para negarlo.

º Garth, a estos crímenes, añadiste deliberadamente una ruptura de las Reglas Fundamentales de Duelo. ¿Lo niegas? º

El joven Magis permaneció callado

º ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene algo que decir en su defensa antes de que digamos nuestra sentencia? º

Garth se giro para mirar a Harry con una mirada llena de odio. El mago reprimió un escalofrío ante el brillo maniaco en sus ojos.

"Esta escoria es el responsable de todo, bicho raro... un parásito humano, y los únicos parásitos buenos son los parásitos muertos."

Los Mayores sacudieron  las cabezas ante estas palabras.

º Muy bien, ahora escuchad nuestra sentencia. Los cinco os habéis enfrentado al juicio de los Poderes. Vlad, Xjahl, Ribor y Chrisianne, se os despoja de todos vuestros poderes y solo los recobrareis si tenéis un verdadero cambio de actitud, así se decreta. Permaneceréis en el templo bajo las ordenes de las Doijas y los Deisers para quizás aprender de vuestros errores. Garth a ti se te despoja definitivamente de tus poderes y posición. Tu destino será decidido por los Poderes. Así se decreta. º Una luz rodeo a los jóvenes y pronto la mayoría estuvieron de rodillas rogando a los Mayores que reconsideraran su decisión.

Gritos de ira irrumpieron de sus familias.

º SILENCIO º rugió Rexeran. En una voz amortiguada continuo. º Nuestra decisión es definitiva y no la reconsideraremos. Su acción es imperdonable y mostramos clemencia solo a causa de su edad. º se volvió a Harry y Teneb

º Pido el permiso de los Athars para mostrar uno de los acontecimientos que garantizo a estos jóvenes este destino º

Harry y Teneb sintieron todas las miradas sobre ellos.

_¿Harry?_

_Ya no me importa, no es como si les fuera a volver a ver... ¿Qué hay de ti?_

Teneb se encogió de hombros, antes de volverse a los Mayores y dar su reacio consentimiento.

º Para asegurarnos de la objetividad de esto, los recuerdos serán extraídas del acusado y pediré a uno de vosotros que lo haga º

Des miro a través de la habitación.

º Consejero Ferim, acérquese. ¿Esta todo el mundo de acuerdo sobre la integridad del consejero Ferim? º

Se vieron asentimientos de cabeza en la habitación.

Un elfo anciano camino por las filas de asientos, ayudándose de su bastón. Se paro delante de los Mayores y les hizo una reverencia.

" ¿qué recuerdo quieren visionar y de quien?" pregunto monótonamente, sacando una piedra de uno de sus bolsillos

Phaist respondió.

º Deseamos ver los recuerdos de Garth sobre los acontecimientos que siguieron a la ceremonia de nombres hace dos días º

El anciano elfo asintió y se concentro. Garth intento escapar pero parecía estar paralizado. La escena empezó a aparecer y pronto los sucesos se mostraron solos. Harry y Teneb prestaron poca atención, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry oyó vagamente algunos gritos pero  no pudo decidir si eran de disgusto o de aprobación.

Finalmente, el recuerdo termino cuando Garth se marchaba dejándoles a ambos con los tendones cortando, sangrando abundantemente en el suelo, inconscientes por culpa de la poción Dolorais.

Harry coloco en sus rasgos una mascara impasible mientras miraba por la habitación. Opheria estaba mirando fijamente a las imágenes que se iban difuminando con una expresión horrorizada, reflejada en Kobalt. No podía ver realmente las reacciones de todo el mundo, la luz era demasiado tenue.

La voz de Rexeran resonó en la sala.

º ¿satisface esto vuestros deseos de explicaciones o debería pedir mas? º

El silencio le respondió. La mayoría de la gente sentada aun tenia los ojos pegados al lugar donde se había mostrado la escena, expresiones incrédulas en sus caras.

º El Xhan y la Xhana fueron avisados y tendrán todo preparado para el juicio de los Poderes mañana º

º Aseguraros de atender a este juicio, Si aprendemos que no lo hicisteis, las consecuencias serán terribles º la voz de Des estaba impregnada de amenazas.

Fue Altai quien hablo por ultimo.

º Recordad que los únicos culpables en esta sala sois vosotros mismos, no intentéis culpar a alguien mas, nos disgustaríamos extremadamente si eso ocurriera º

Con eso, las nueve figuras se levantaron y dejaron que su poder se filtrara a través de ellos. Harry lo sintió reunirse y extenderse por la habitación en una enorme ola, pasando a través de ellos.

º Este es nuestro juicio, que los Poderes sean testigos de nuestras decisiones y las bendigan. Que aseguren la reparación de lo hecho mal por aquellos aquí reunidos y refuercen nuestras sentencias. Así hemos sido testigos, así se ha decretado º

Ellos, entonces, empezaron a disolverse y pronto solo quedaron nueve rayos de luz. Se lanzaron hacia el techo y desaparecieron.

Harry se volvió a apoyar en su asiento, esperando a que el caos estallara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, solo llevo unos pocos segundos que la gente procesara lo que se había dicho y que empezaran a gritar. Masajeándose las sienes, intento bloquear el ruido con poco éxito.

Le estaba dando un puñetero dolor de cabeza. ¿Tenían que gritar por todo? Su estomago gruñó suavemente, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y que era pasado mediodía, si no las dos o las tres...

Finalmente, el Rey se levanto. Su cara era severa

"Los Dragones nos dieron sus sentencias, las aceptamos."

Esto pareció tranquilizar a la sala, pero Harry podía ver unas cuantas personas que parecían a punto de tener una embolia. La reacción del Rey le sorprendió un poco, pero bueno... Se encogió de hombros.

"Ahora" continuo Enrys "La comida nos espera, el Concilio se reunirá después para lidiar con las ordenes de los Mayores."

Un alto murmullo apareció mientras Enrys y Valera salían de la habitación. Pronto les siguieron otras personas, murmurando entre ellos. Teneb se levanto, su cara un poco pálida; ver lo que les había pasado no había sido una cosa agradable. Cuando había ocurrido, había estado inconsciente, pero ahora lo había visto todo y le enfermaba un poco.

"¿Harry? ¿Vienes?"

Negando con la cabeza, el mago moreno hizo señas hacia el padre de Opheria y unos cuantos Magis que parecían ancianos que se estaban reuniendo detrás de el.

El joven elfo cayo en la cuenta y determinación apareció en sus ojos. Su boca apretándose en una línea mientras se volvía a sentar.

Doryan se volvió hacia Harry, interrogante.

"El padre de Opheria y otros Magis deseaban hablar conmigo sobre el ritual que comente antes."

Asintiendo, Doryan se volvió a sentar, deseando aparentemente estar allí durante la conversación. Al ver esto, Celen siguió su ejemplo.

Una vez todos los demás se hubieron marchado, Harry se levanto y estiro sus ropas antes de caminar hacia los seis Magis que quedaban. Opheria y Kobalt también se habían quedado. Además del padre de Opheria, los otros cinco parecían bastante viejos y Harry podía decir que eran bastante importantes, por la apariencia ceremonial de sus túnicas.

Inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia ellos y espero a que hablaran primero.

Finalmente, ya que el silencio se prolongaba, uno de ellos, con el largo cabello trenzado de forma compleja miro a Harry.

"Una de nuestros jóvenes nos informo que habías dicho que alguien en tu mundo estaba realizando un ritual utilizando el diario de Djaira. Podrías demostrar esta información."

Doryan había empalidecido ligeramente, recordando lo que Harry le había mostrado el día anterior.

Harry les observo cuidadosamente.

"¿Importa si me creéis o no?" pregunto finalmente.

Los ojos naranjas del Magis le atravesaron.

"Esto podría cambiar un montón de cosas. Y si fuera verdad, te aseguraría nuestra ayuda."

Harry se pregunto que era tan malo que pudiera empujar a gente como ellos a quienes los humanos le asqueaban y los desdeñaban proponer su ayuda. Se decidió. No iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión.

"Antes de enseñároslo, quiero vuestro juramento, sobre vuestros poderes y vida de que no cotilleareis en mi mente."

Todos le miraron de forma extraña pero pronto apartaron la vista, inquietos por la intensidad de su mirada. Rápidamente hicieron este juramento.

Asintiendo con fuerza, Harry les miro.

"Si alguno de vosotros tiene habilidades empaticas, le aconsejo que las bloquee todo lo que sea posible, particularmente tu Celen. Un empata tan fuerte como tu no lo podría soportar esto... incluso aunque lo filtrara."

Viendo la mirada cabezota en los ojos de Teneb, suspiro y se volvió a Teneb.

El elfo miro a su amigo.

"Créele Celen, yo tuve que ser testigo de esta visión y me tuvo vomitando durante unos minutos y me dejo de rodillas, temblando durante un buen rato."

Celen parecía dividido pero después de lanzar una ultima mirada a Harry, levanto un fuerte escudo mental a su alrededor. Harry sintió que dos de los Magis también lo habían hecho. Suspirando dejo caer sus propios escudos.

"Seréis testigos de unas de las visiones que experimente. Vamos."

Sintió que entraban en su mente y no hizo nada para detenerlos excepto reforzar con mas fuerza su mente; dejando solo un pequeño canal para su presencia. Entonces llamo a una de las visiones y la dejo mostrarse, intentando con fuerza no pensar en ella. Esta visión había ocurrido una semana antes de la destrucción de Beauxbâtons. Voldemort no había podido seguir su plan ya que Colagusano no había podido traspasar las defensas de Hogwarts. Dumbledore había colocado defensas contra Animagos que no estuvieran incluidos en ellas. Voldemort se había visto obligado a recurrir a usar a los hijos de sus hombres para recabar la información necesaria y no podían conseguir mucha... Así que había tenido que posponer su ataque a Hogwarts, pero eso no significaba que hubiera estado descansando...

**Visión:**

Voldemort estaba en sus habitaciones personales, otros dos hombres estaban allí. Había varios objetos esparcidos por la mesa. Había un libro abierto delante de el. Era un pequeño libro de cuero marrón. Otros dos, mucho más delgados, descansaban detrás de el.

"¿Qué encontrasteis?"

Uno de los hombres hizo una reverencia al Señor Oscuro.

"Por lo que Djaira escribió en su diario, había estado trabajando con un hombre llamado Luctan. Por sus apuntes, conseguimos reconstruir la mayoría del ritual, pero hay unos cuantos puntos que aclarar, lo que debería  hacerse rápidamente. Doeron y Grindelwald dejaron unos apuntes bastantes útiles, que hemos podido usar, gracias a vuestra clara traducción y a vuestra comprensión de los acertijos que Grindelwald puso en su libro, pero ninguno de ellos ha conseguido obtener el ritual completo. Creo que Grindelwald tenia mas información, pero la dejo en su diario y vuestros hombres no han podido encontrarlo."

El Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño ante esto.

"Me asegurare de recordárselo." Dijo, sus ojos rojos llenos de promesas de dolor y sufrimiento.

El segundo hombre continuo su explicación.

"El ritual requiere una gran cantidad de energías Oscuras. Tendrán que ser guardadas en el Corazón de los Maya. Una vez el rubí se vuelva oscuro, sabréis que tenéis suficiente. Estas energías tienen que ser reunidas por la daga de Nerón y por nada más."

Voldemort asintió, sus ojos brillando ante la idea, observando la daga. La larga hoja estaba manchada con unas cuantas motas marrones que ni siquiera la magia podía borrar. El mango llevaba otro rubí. Uno de los primeros pasos del ritual había sido conectar este al Corazón de los Maya, usando Necromancia, para que las energías se guardaran directamente en la piedra.

"¿Pero que hay del cuchillo de la Sombra?"

El primero respondió.

"Los pasos finales del ritual requieren el sacrificio de una virgen. Tiene que ser realizado con ese cuchillo."

"Cuanto llevara completar el ritual."

Uno de ellos respondió.

"Depende del tiempo que os lleve reunir le energía suficiente. Una vez esto este hecho, debería llevaros un día completarlo."

El otro continuo.

"Os aconsejamos que llevéis la Quemadura del Desierto y el brazalete del Sol. Ninguno de aquellos que intentaron el ritual los usaron, pero Djaria aconsejo usarlos para estabilizar un poco las energías. Estos dos servirán bastante bien a este propósito."

Asintiendo, el Señor Oscuro cerro el amuleto alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo su poder, y el brazalete en su muñeca derecha, la mano con la que sujetaría la varita o la daga.

"Continuad trabajando, espero que terminéis el ritual tan pronto como sea posible."

Los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y salieron llevándose los libros con ellos.

Voldemort pareció pensar durante un rato, entonces cogió la daga y el enorme rubí antes de marcharse. Fue hasta sus propias cámaras de tortura. Al abrir la puerta se oyó un chillido agudo, así como sollozos, ruegos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. No era que tuviera una afición especial por la tortura, personalmente disfrutaba mas de las torturas mentales que de las físicas pero le daba un modo de infundir miedo en sus hombres. Sabían que si le traicionaran o fracasaran, terminarían allí. Y también era una manera de que sus sirvientes mas retorcidos satisficieran sus impulsos.

Entro en la habitación, al mirar alrededor vio a algunos de sus hombres trabajando. Sus ojos barrieron la habitación, buscando a alguien, mirando por encima de las agonizantes victimas sin ninguna emoción. No había muchos hoy: un hombre, tres mujeres y un niño pequeño. Entrecerró los ojos ante esto. Normalmente no llevaban niños allí, no duraban los suficiente para que fueran entretenidos. El mismo usaba a los niños para sus rituales: eran la inocencia personificaba y le proveían con un montón de poder a través de su sufrimiento y muerte. No importaba si les llevaba mucho morir o no, las energías en ambos casos eran las mismas... Mirando al hombre que estaba trabajando con el chico se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Si, Justus era conocido por sus peculiares gustos y aparentemente había decidido complacerse con una fantasía nueva. Continuo mirando alrededor y finalmente diviso al fondo a quien había estado buscando. Rodolphe Lestrange estaba observando a una mujer con un brillo maniaco en sus ojos, mezclado con un placer que parecía casi orgasmico. La mujer estaba esposada a la pared, sus hombros aparentemente dislocados por todos los movimientos que debía haber hecho al principio. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y tenia profundas quemaduras que parecían estar formando un dibujo sobre su piel. Sus pies eran una masa deforme de huesos y carne. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, pero Voldemort sabia que no estaba inconsciente. Este era el porque Rodolphe era uno de sus mejores torturadores junto con Keldan. Sabia la cantidad justa de dolor que aplicar para hacer el peor daño sin matar o sin dejar a la victima inconsciente. Aproximo el palo metálico al rojo a la piel de la mujer quien lloriqueaba al sentir el calor cerca de su piel.

"¿Rodolphe?"

El palo se aparto de su piel mientras el hombre miraba a su señor.

"¿Si, Mi Señor?"

"Tengo una tarea para ti."

Lestrange inclino la cabeza, esperando la orden de su Señor.

"Eres uno de mis mejores torturadores y te estoy confiando un asunto de gran importancia." Le dio al hombre la daga. Lestrange la cogió reverentemente, reconociéndola inmediatamente. "Quiero que uses esta daga en tu trabajo. Asegúrate de que tus victimas sufran tanto como sea posible. Confío en que encontraras las suficientes maneras como para usar esta hoja a su máximo potencial."

"Mi señor."

Voldemort le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Una reunión tendrá lugar dentro de unos momentos. Me gustaría que hicieras una demostración de tus habilidades a tus camaradas y a tus nuevos compañeros. Varias mujeres fueron capturadas anoche y una de ellas consiguió matar a uno de los nuestros con un cuchillo. Quiero que sea una lección. Los otros prisioneros también estarán allí."

De hecho habían tenido una iniciación la noche anterior y los nuevos miembros habían participado en un ataque en una ciudad muggle. Como era habitual, habían traído varias personas, la mayoría mujeres, pero también unos cuantos niños y niñas. El Señor Oscuro sabia que matar estaba incrementando los deseos más oscuros de sus hombres y ya que sus mujeres de sangre pura no podían ser usadas para satisfacerles, estaba reuniendo sangres sucia, sangres mezclada y muggles para permitir a sus hombres saciar sus apetitos, de acuerdo a sus gustos personales. También se había dado cuenta de que una de las mejores maneras de romper el espíritu de una mujer era una violación colectiva y continuada, muy pocas resistían esto. Había estado usando este método en las luchadoras que sus hombres habían estado trayendo. Primero dejaba que sus hombres jugaran con ellas uno o dos días, entonces iban a las salas de tortura.

Una sonrisa fiera apareció en los labios de Rodolphe al oír la demanda de su maestro.

"Y recuerda, solo puedes usar la daga. La reunión tendrá lugar en quince minutos."

Dejo a Rodolphe con su trabajo y cruzo la habitación hasta el salón del trono. Sentándose allí, coloco el rubí sobre el asiento, ya que la piedra parecía estar llenándose con un liquido rojo sangre.

Así que Rodolphe había empezado a usar la daga... Al menos sabia que funcionaba. Miro a su izquierda, observando los restos del cuerpo de la niña que había usado hacia dos noches para invocar a unos cuantos demonios menores. Había querido probar la copa y había estado satisfecho al ver que funcionaba. Tendría que decirle a uno de sus sirvientes que se ocupara del cuerpo.

Mientras los Mortifagos empezaron a entrar, se reclino en su asiento, preparándose para el espectáculo.

**Fin de la Visión.**

Harry detuvo la visión ahí. Había reprimido las escenas de torturas más sangrientas, pero no había sido capaz de suprimirlas todas, ya que estaba suponiéndole  un montón de esfuerzo. Voldemort era un hombre retorcido pero Harry no podía negar la inteligencia y genio del hombre cuando se trataba de las partes más oscuras de la magia. No era un loco lunático que se deleitaba con el dolor que infligía a otros. Estaba loco, disfrutaba del sufrimiento de sus victimas, pero no estaba haciendo esto solo por placer personal, servia a su propósito. No, Harry no estaba subestimando al Señor Oscuro... 

Suspiro y expulso las presencias de su mente, reconstruyendo sus barreras y escudos mientras lo hacia. Mirando alrededor vio que Opheria estaba arrodillada en el suelo, un charco de vomito cerca de ella, Kobalt estaba a su lado con sus brazos sobre sus hombros. El Elemental de Agua estaba profundamente agitado como demostraba su cara cenicienta y parecía que también iba a vomitar. Celen estaba en el mismo estado que Opheria con Teneb a su lado intentando reconfortarle. Doryan estaba de un fantasmal tono blanco, las pieles de los Magis eran casi translucidas, sus ojos de un verde amarillento. Los dos de ellos que habían elegido escudos mentales parecían llevarlo ligeramente mejor que los otros.

El padre de Opheria le estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Cómo... puedes estar tan tranquilo después de ver esto?" tartamudeo 

Harry le observo.

"He estado teniendo estas visiones durante meses, casi todas las noches. He aprendido a esconder lo que siento. Los jinetes habrían disfrutado explotándolo, si hubiera mostrado debilidad."

Les miro fijamente.

"Y entonces imaginaba todas las cosas que le haría a este monstruo para hacerle pagar."

La fría ira controlada y el odio audibles en su voz helo a todo el mundo hasta los huesos.

"¿Responde esto a vuestra pregunta?" pregunto finalmente Harry para romper el silencio que se había colocado sobre ellos.

El Magis asintió.

"Si, pero no podías habernos mostrado una menos..." El hombre se peleo con las palabras bajo la mirada airada de Harry.

"Esta era la mas completa. Podía haberos enseñado otra, pero no habría tenido toda la información y habríais tenido que ver varias. Además visteis lo que pasara si Voldemort gana. Si se entera de vuestra existencia o consigue detectar vuestras islas, estaréis condenados."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Doryan que parecía haberse recobrado de la visión. No había sido la misma que Harry le había enseñado la noche anterior.

"Tenéis poderes que el no tiene y no le gustan los posibles rivales. Os matara o intentara someteros a su voluntad." Miro al Magis.

"¿Así que, que decidiréis?"

El mas anciano puso sus ojos que aun tenían un tono amarillo al nivel de Harry.

"No tenemos mucha opción. Nuestro clan te ayudara a parar esta locura. No podemos permitir que este ritual se realice... Las consecuencias..." El hombre tuvo un escalofrío.

El que estaba a su lado hablo.

" Mandaremos a algunos de los nuestros a tu mundo. Pero no esperes milagros, a nuestra raza le disgustan los humanos: siempre lo han hecho y siempre lo harán. Esta actitud esta grabada demasiado profundamente en nuestra civilización para que desaparezca en unos días. Quizás con tiempo, pero el cambio tendrá que ser realizado por los jóvenes. "miro a Opheria.

"¿Cómo Garth también?" Harry contesto bruscamente.

"El joven Garth se llevo su merecido" contesto un Magis que había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

"¿Creéis que su familia estará de acuerdo con eso?" la voz de Harry estaba impregnada de sarcasmo.

"Mas les vale." Replico otro

Harry asintió.

Teneb se coloco a su lado, Celen se había recobrado de la visión, y coloco una mano en su hombro, intentando dar a su amigo algo de consuelo, viendo a través de su mascara, viendo el dolor que el tener que revivir esta escena le había traído.

Sonrió a su amigo elfico.

"Bueno deberíamos irnos, deben estar esperándonos para comer."

Sin palabras los otros asintieron y se marcharon de la habitación. Opheria y Kobalt se quedaron atrás. Harry se aproximo a ellos.

"Creo que tengo que pedir disculpas, no debería haberos dejado ver esto."

Opheria alzo la vista, sus ojos, recuperado su color naranja, le miraron fijamente.

"Necesitábamos verlo, necesitábamos entender..." dijo

Harry la miro, su cara ilegible, entonces una pequeña, sonrisa apenas visible apareció en sus labios y desapareció igual de rápido.

"Vámonos."

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor del castillo.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

La comida fue un acontecimiento incomodo. Harry y los otros llegaron los últimos y habían sido seguidos por miradas raras ya que la gente noto el aspecto pálido de la mayoría de ellos. El mago de pelo color ébano no había estado contento con la distribución de los asientos: había sido colocado al lado de Najira y Celen. La atmósfera era tan tensa que todo el mundo sintió alivio cuando acabo.

Durante toda la comida, Harry había sentido varias miradas sobre él. Una vez alzo la vista y se encontró mirando fijamente a los ojos de Demenor. El viejo jinete tenia una expresión atormentada en sus ojos, pero también determinación. Aparentemente había decidido algo, pero Harry no sabia el que.

Estuvo agradecido de dejar la habitación, Teneb no muy por detrás de el. El elfo decidió mostrarle a su amigo los jardines.

Harry había estado allí la noche anterior y había disfrutado de ellos. Pero por la tarde eran aun más asombrosos. Lentamente, describiendo a su amigo algunas de las plantas, Teneb le guió hasta rincón secreto de Celen y suyo.

Ambos estuvieron prontos tumbados en la hierba, mirando al cielo. Era un día agradable, soleado con una suave brisa. Relajándose en silencio primero, empezaron a hablar de cosas como chicas... Teneb le dijo a Harry que iba a ir al baile con una amiga de la infancia... La familia de Djaryle habían sido vecinos de la de Teneb desde hacia siglos y los dos niños habían crecido juntos. Ambos sabían que a sus padres les gustaría que se prometieran, pero habían conseguido convencerles de que no.

"¿Y tu Harry? ¿Vas a ir solo?"

Harry suspiro.

"Estoy obligado a escoltar a Najira."

Teneb se sentó al oírle.

"¡¿Estas loco?!"

"No tenia mucha opción... Si no lo hubiera hecho, su padre la habría castigado aun más."

"Y ella contaba con ello... Harry, Najira es poco escrupulosa, no confíes en ella, ni siquiera por un momento." Su tono era preocupado. "Lo digo en serio..."

Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño, a punto de preguntar que era lo que estaba preocupando tanto a su amigo, pero decidió no entrometerse.

"Esta bien, no lo haré."

Volvió al asunto principal de su conversación.

"¿Y tenemos que llevar algo en particular?"

Teneb le miro, un poco sobresaltado por el brusco cambio de conversación.

"Bueno, no podemos llevar nuestras ropas ceremoniales."

"Entonces no sé que voy a llevar, no tengo otras ropas adecuadas para un baile."

Teneb miro cuidadosamente a su amigo.

"Puedo prestarte algo, tenemos mas o menos la misma constitución, solo tendrás que encogerlas un poco."

"Gracias."

"No hay de que, nos preocuparemos de ello después de la cena."

Hubo un pequeño silencio

"Así que, Teneb ¿alguna otra chica en tu vida, además de Djaryle?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa juguetona.

Esta vez Teneb miro a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

"¿Quién eres tú y donde esta Harry? ¿Qué has hecho con él?"

Harry sonrió con sorna.

"No, no, no, no Teneb, no intentes eludir mi pregunta..." su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Teneb tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante el jugueteo de Harry, no era muy a menudo que su hermano de sangre estaba tan relajado y ahora que lo pensaba, asumió que debía ser por el castigo mandado un rato antes y su próxima vuelta a su mundo.

"No estaba intentando eludir la pregunta..."

La mirada que Harry le lanzo decía claramente "Claro que no"

"Pero para contestar a tu pregunta, no..."

"¿Qué? ¿Teneb no tiene novia? Tendremos que remediarlo..."

"Bueno, si puedes encontrar a alguien que vea a Teneb el elfo y no al Athar Teneb, el futuro Gran Consejero, por mi vale... y que sea guapa también."

"Eres complicado... entonces que buscas en una chica."

Harry le alcanzo un palito con el que había estado jugando, como si fuera un micrófono.

Siguiéndole la corriente, Teneb lo cogió.

"Bueno, inteligente, con un buen sentido del humor y replicas. Compasiva pero con fortaleza. No mas alta que yo ni más mayor. Una apariencia bonita también estaría bien. Alguien que me vea por quien soy y no por lo que soy."

Harry se rió.

"Estas buscando a la chica perfecta... Buena suerte en encontrarla."

Teneb sonrió.

"¿Crees en las almas gemelas?"

Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos.

"No lo sé... Suena bastante deprimente para mi saber que solo hay para ti en todo el mundo y que si no la encuentras, incluso aunque te cases con otra persona a quien ames, nunca serás completamente feliz."

"Yo si creo... y tengo bastante mas tiempo que tú para encontrarla... En verdad con una esperanza de vida tan corta como la vuestra debéis estar bastante... ocupados para asegurar la siguiente generación."

Harry le dio una colleja a su amigo.

"Teneb" se estaba poniendo un poco colorado. "¡No lo estamos haciendo todo el rato!"

"¿De verdad? Pero entonces como..." Teneb se disolvió en risas al ver la cara colorada de su amigo.

Harry tartamudeo indignado ante la hilaridad de su amigo, antes de cruzarse de brazos y hacer pucheros. De repente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba de espaldas contra el suelo y le estaban haciendo cosquillas sin piedad.

"¡Teneb! ¡Para! ¡Vale! ¡Tu ganas!"

"¡Dilo!"

"Nunca" dijo Harry entre dos ataques de risa. Teneb volvió a hacerle cosquillas.

"Va-Vale, ¡Teneb es el mejor!"

"No te he oído..."

"¡TENEB ES EL MEJOR!"

Teneb soltó a su amigo, solo para encontrarse en el suelo, Harry gruñendo encima de el haciéndole cosquillas.

"¡Esto significa guerra!"

Cinco minutos mas tarde se derrumbaron en el suelo sin respiración.

" Estamos siendo infantiles, ¿no?" dijo Harry.

"Tenemos dieciséis" replico Teneb de forma monótona. Mirándose el uno al otro volvieron a reír.

Una vez consiguieron recuperar la respiración, volvieron a tumbarse en la hierba.

"Ha estado bien..." dijo Teneb mirando al cielo.

"Sí..."

"Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? No has  contestado a tu propia pregunta..."

Harry se volvió a poner colorado.

"Bueno, solía estar bastante colgado por esta chica, Cho, pero su novio fue el que fue asesinado el año pasado, así que ahora realmente no lo sé... Mi esperanza de vida nunca se predijo que fuera a ser muy larga."

"Seguro que debes tener una chica ideal, ¿ o si no como puedes tener sueños húmedos?"

Harry estaba ahora como un tomate, y Teneb estaba disfrutando cada minuto de ello... Nunca había visto a su amigo, normalmente tan sereno tan avergonzado. Era bueno saber que aun era un adolescente de dieciséis años normal.

"Bueno, me gustaría alguien con la que fuera entretenido estar, lista, ingeniosa, una chica que no se deje pisar y a la que le guste bromear. Un poco más bajita que yo, guapa... Y como tu, alguien que me quiera por quien soy en verdad, no por la imagen del héroe... oh ¡Y que no sea rubia! ¡No son mi tipo!"

Teneb sonrió ante el ultimo comentario y pareció que se tragaba una replica. En vez de eso sonrió.

"Parece que ambos vamos a tener problemas para encontrar a nuestra chica perfecta..." dijo

"Sí..."

En ese momento un borrón pelirrojo golpeo a Harry en medio del pecho, dejándole sin respiración.

"¡Lucky!"

El zorro parecía bastante contento consigo mismo mientras se sentaba sobre su dos-piernas.

" Posesivo, ¿eh?"

"Eso parece" suspiro Harry, intentando moverse y provocando un gritito de protesta del zorro. Sentándose sobre la hierba con las piernas cruzadas, coloco al pequeño animal sobre su regazo y se volvió hacia Teneb.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? La cena es dentro de tres horas... y por una vez no quiero ni entrenar ni montar a caballo."

"¿Sabes nadar? Hay un pequeño lago aquí al lado..."

"Bueno, no muy bien... La verdad es que nunca aprendí."

"¡Es momento de remediarlo! ¡Vamos!"

Teneb se levanto inmediatamente y tiro de Harry para que se pusiera de pie, para disgusto de Lucky. El zorro troto al lado de los dos jóvenes mientras se dirigían al lago, hablando animadamente, las preocupaciones olvidadas por ahora, y por una vez, actuando como siempre deberían haber hecho. Como adolescentes.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Pasaron toda la tarde en el lago, Teneb enseñando a Harry como nadar, sin mucho éxito. Harry se sentía extremadamente extraño mientras intentaba imitar los rápidos movimientos de su amigo.

"Eso es, Harry, lo estas haciendo genial. Sigue moviendo las piernas, y los brazos: derecho, izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo."

Teneb estaba en ese momento intentando enseñarle el estilo crawl, pero el mago moreno se sentía ridículo, salpicando alrededor. Mientras lo pensaba, perdió el ritmo de la respiración e inspiro en el momento equivocado. Tosiendo, intento mantenerse en la superficie sin conseguirlo. Sintiendo que se ahoga, se enfado bastante... ¡Ya era la cuarta vez!

Sintió que una burbuja de aire se formaba alrededor de su cabeza y que unos brazos fuertes le sacaban a la superficie.

Teneb le ayudo a alcanzar la orilla del lago donde habían dejado sus ropas.

"Creo que he tenido suficiente natación durante mucho tiempo..." dijo, disgustado por su fracaso.

Teneb escondió una sonrisa.

"Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡el fuego y el agua no congenian!" replico Teneb

Un bufido disgustado le contesto.

Ambos estaban ahora tumbados en la hierba, bañados por la cálida luz del sol.

"Esto es el paraíso" suspiro Harry, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

"Si... Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, el sol, nada que hacer..."

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Harry se permitió relajarse y dormirse, después de colocar una barrera que le despertara si alguien venia, y una alarma para estar levantado para la hora de la cena.

Se despertó sobresaltado dos horas después, por la aguda alarma. Teneb también se había despertado. Maldiciendo suavemente al sonido, Harry lo paro con un movimiento de la mano. Estirándose un poco, se sentó.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos... O se preguntaran que nos ha pasado."

El jinete elfo asintió y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Lucky se había ido otra vez y después de comprobar a través del pequeño collar que le había puesto al zorro, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Harry siguió el ejemplo de su amigo.

Pronto, estaban caminando de vuelta al castillo, completamente relajados.

Se dirigieron al comedor. Una vez allí, se sentaron, ya que eran los primeros en llegar. Esta vez, Harry se había colocado cuidadosamente de manera que Najira no pudiera sentarse a su lado. No era que le disgustara mucho, podía compadecerse de su situación, pero no se sometería a su padre por su bien. Finalmente se encontró sentado entre Teneb y Kobalt. Tenia mas hambre después de esta tarde.

"¿Dónde estabais?" pregunto el Elemental.

"En un lago cerca de aquí."

Kobalt asintió, no entrometiéndose más. El jinete de pelo púrpura era bastante cauto con el joven mago, no sabiendo en verdad como actuar.

A Harry le dio pena.

"¿Y tu?"

"Estaba con Polath. Hablamos mucho."

Harry estaba callado. Envidiaba un poco al elemental. Rexeran era un Mayor, nunca podrían estar siempre juntos, cada uno tenia sus deberes que realizar.

"Aparentemente Polath no va a cortar nuestro lazo, al menos no hasta que mi entrenamiento haya terminado."

Harry sacudió la cabeza de forma ausente.

"Me alegro por ti..."

Kobalt pareció sentir que estaba distraído y permaneció callado.

"¿Vas a venir esta noche?" pregunto finalmente Harry, saliendo de su ensoñación.

"Sí, Opheria acepto venir conmigo."

Cayeron en un silencio incomodo.

Harry estaba observando al Elemental. No había sido el peor del grupo. Todo lo que había hecho había sido ignorarle. Y si su proposición de ser su segundo había estado motivada por la culpa, Harry estaba seguro de que su poder y posición habían jugado un papel en esa reacción. Hoy se había sorprendido un poco de su comportamiento y ahora no sabia como actuar con el Elemental, ni con la chica Magis. No tenían ninguna obligación hacia él. Habían sido parte directa del ostracismo, pero no habían buscado activamente hacerle daño. Estaba indeciso hacia ellos, a una parte de el le era indiferente, otra pequeña parte quería darles una segunda oportunidad... una parte muy pequeña, pero de todos modos presente. Suspiro, bueno seria educado con ellos y vería cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos. Se concentro en su plato. La comida estaba buena y no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara.

La comida termino rápidamente y las mujeres se marcharon tan pronto como era posible, para prepararse.

Najira se aproximo a Harry.

"Athar, te estaré esperando en la entrada. Llevare un vestido lavanda."

Harry asintió, su cara inexpresiva.

Kobalt silbo.

"¿Vas a ir con ella?"

La cara inexpresiva y los ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él.

"No porque yo lo haya elegido." Replico fríamente el joven delante de el.

En ese momento, Teneb vino para que le siguiera fuera.

"Vamos, necesitas elegir una túnica para esta noche."

Asintiendo, Harry se levanto y después de un saludo brusco a Kobalt y Opheria, una pequeña sonrisa a Doryan, Valera e incluso a Celen, se marcho, guiado a través del castillo por su amigo. Después de muchas vueltas, terminaron en una habitación.

"Cuando vengo al castillo, normalmente duermo aquí." Explico Teneb. Abrió un armario y empezó a rebuscar en su interior, sacando telas de vez en cuando.

"Ya esta" dijo finalmente " Estos son todos los trajes que son adecuados para este tipo de baile. ¿De qué color dijo que iría?"

"Lavanda."

"Vale, entonces olvidémonos del rojo, naranja, amarillo o cualquier color parecido". Aparto unas cuantas ropas mientras decía "Verde... te habría quedado genial, pero no quedaría nada bien con su vestido... El azul es una posibilidad, pero no sé que tono de lavanda va a llevar... El púrpura también podría valer..." Alzo la vista para mirar a su amigo.

Harry le estaba mirando con la boca abierta, recuperando el juicio, hablo.

"¿Desde cuando eres un diseñador de moda?"

Teneb se encogió de hombros.

"Ya te dije que la apariencia era importante aquí. Incluso el color que lleves puede significar un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo yo esta noche iré de azul y plata, que son los colores de mi familia. Si quisiera llevar otros, tendría que tener cuidado de no llevar los dos colores que corresponden a otra familia, o si no podría significar que estoy planeando aliarme con ellos... Todos los hijos de familias nobles aprenden pronto el significado de los colores."

"Genial..."

"Ahora de vuelta a ti. El color bronce iría bien con el lavanda, pero es uno de los principales colores de la familia del Rey lo que quedaría sospechoso si lo llevaras."

La cabeza de Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Las personas que habían inventado estas reglas debían haber sido muy retorcidos. ¡Tener que pensar tanto para un traje!

"Creo que deberías quedarte con los colores neutros... Es un poco deprimente, pero al menos estarás a salvo de suposiciones"

"Si tú lo dices..."

"Vale, este valdrá. La plata no será muy sospechosa ya que eres cercano a mi familia."

Teneb estaba sujetando una tela negra, desenvolviéndola.

Era una larga túnica del color de la tinta y sedosa, tenia hilos plateados cosidos, haciendo espirales, recorriendo el traje arriba y abajo, estaba abierta por delante desde la cintura hasta abajo. Una línea diagonal de botones plateados desde el lado izquierdo del cuello alto hasta justo debajo del brazo izquierdo la cerraba. ¡Cuello alto!

"Teneb, ¿estoy obligado a llevar cuello alto? ¡Odio esas cosas!"

Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en la cara del elfo.

"¿Estas casado? ¿Prometido?"

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Entonces tienes que llevar esa... cosa, muestra que estas "libre" a los padres con hijas en edad de casarse."

"Genial... Déjame que te diga, los que pensaron en esto eran unos enfermos... ¿Algún otro símbolo que deba saber?"

"Bueno, no... el pelo podría, pero no todo el mundo sigue este simbolismo... Es una moda relativamente nueva, así que en realidad no importa."

"Bien. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse."

"Esta bien, ¿entonces vas a probártelo?"

Con un suspiro Harry se puso la túnica sobre sus pantalones negros. Era un poco demasiado larga así que con un movimiento de la mano la encogió para que se le ajustara perfectamente. La tela era suave y por una vez el cuello alto era soportable ya que estaba hecho de algo más flexible que el de su túnica de Athar. Mirándose en el espejo le gusto lo que vio. Era oscuro, casi todo negro. Cambio el color de sus pantalones al gris. Si, quedaría mejor así. Los hilos no siempre eran visibles, brillando a la luz. Coloco la torques sobre el traje, pero dejo el medallón contra su piel, debajo de la túnica. Rápidamente se recogió el pelo, alguno de los mechones superiores unidos. Sin trenzarlos. Harry estaba decidido a nunca trenzarse el pelo, primero porque todos los elfos lo hacían, y segundo porque pensaba que era de chicas.

Teneb asintió aprobándolo. Su amigo estaba impresionante así, como un Ángel Oscuro, medito. Se cambio de túnica. Era de color azul oscuro y plata, con el mismo corte que la de Harry. Se trenzo un poco del pelo, aunque de forma un poco mas complicada de lo habitual. Vio que Harry hizo amago de colocarse la espada.

"Harry, no se permiten espadas en el salón de baile."

"¡Que!"

"Son las reglas" replico, encogiéndose de hombros.

El mago moreno frunció el ceño.

"De acuerdo, pero me llevo algunos cuchillos y la daga."

Teneb no respondió, sabiendo ya que él haría lo mismo. Sus últimos meses con Harry y sus dos guardianes habían grabado una cosa en su mente: "¡Vigilancia constante!" El guardián de Harry había estado obsesionado con esta regla y les atacaba al azar, hasta que pudieron reaccionar a una amenaza en un latido de corazón. Esto también significaba que ambos habían desarrollado una ligera paranoia, mas profunda en el caso de Harry ya que él había tenido a su guardián detrás de el durante mas tiempo.

Estuvieron preparados con tiempo de sobra.

"Aun nos quedan unos cuarenta minutos." Dijo Teneb. "Si no te importa, voy a ver a Djaryle, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

Harry miro a su amigo con una sonrisa astuta

"Ve yo estaré en los jardines, ¡Pero no hagas nada que yo no haría!"

Enrojeciendo, Teneb escapo rápidamente, sin dejar tiempo para que Harry le tomara el pelo más.

Sonriendo, Harry salió de la habitación, cerrándola con llave, ya que no quería que nadie entrara y jugara con sus cosas. Se dirigió a los jardines. La vista era pacifica: Estaba atardeciendo y el sol se iba poniendo lentamente, iluminando el cielo con colores. Harry se apoyo en un árbol, sus ojos fijos la vista. De repente sus sentidos mágicos se sobresaltaron. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Había una gran acumulación de magia en las cercanías. Se dirigió hacia el lugar, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que alguien estuviera jugando con tanto poder tan cerca de la gente. Iba tan concentrado en esta surge que choco con fuerza con alguien. Maldiciendo, levanto la vista para ver la cara de pánico de Celen.

"¡Harry! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!" el príncipe estaba casi histérico.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Tranquilízate!" Ladro Harry

"¡Es Demenor! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Harry alzo la voz, intentando tranquilizar al príncipe lo suficiente para que le diera una explicación comprensible.

"¡Esta realizando el Al'ethora!"

La sangre de Harry se helo al oírle y una furia helada le invadió. ¡No! ¡No terminaría así!

"¿Dónde?" su voz era contenida mientras intentaba no invadir la mente del príncipe para sacar la información.

"¡Allí!" Celen señalo en la dirección que había sentido la surge de poder un poco antes.

"Muéstrame"

Cogiéndole de la manga, Celen tiro de el hasta un pequeño claro en los jardines. En el medio estaba Demenor, llevando solo los pantalones, con signos pintados en su piel, murmurando el viejo cántico del Al'ethora, el suicidio ritual. Esta practica era respetada entre los elfos y casi sagrada. Era realizada como una manera para que el elfo recuperara su honor. Demenor tenia su daga levantada. Harry noto que ya se había cortado para pintarse la piel. Sintió escalofríos, era demasiado parecido a los rituales de Voldemort incluso aunque se usara su propia sangre. No dejaría que se fuera así, ¡era demasiado fácil abandonar!

Entrando en el claro, con su mano hizo a la daga desvanecerse. Demenor alzo la vista, sobresalta e incluso un poco enfadado. Pero a Harry no le importaba, no quería otra muerte en sus manos. En el lenguaje antiguo, hablo.

Esta era una de las pocas maneras de romper el Al'ethora. La había leído mientras copiaba libros en la clase de Nerthor.

"Ijri, Athar Harry Potter, arlie Thorans hos myrn desa ijrin. Ijri arlin humelys athia'yr Demenor hos ilkanes. Otha inrin litht una galdat vandhornes yorn desen'it. . Ijri reslin mith'ij kenda athia'it aes irta ory belian'it caelces. Syaie athia'it ilkanes." (Yo, Athar Harry Potter, pido a los Poderes que me escuchen. Humildemente pido que la vida de Demenor sea perdonada. Una deuda nos une y debe ser reparada antes de su muerte. Apelo a mi  derecho sobre su vida ya que fui el perjudicado por sus actos. Que su vida sea perdonada)

Un brillo le rodeo mientras decía las ultimas palabras, esperando que funcionara, si no las consecuencias no serian agradables. Interrumpir el Al'ethora era castigado con severidad. Pero por suerte, sintió la aprobación del poder alrededor de el y lentamente los signos de la piel de Demenor se difuminaron mientras Harry temblaba de pie, los efectos secundarios del subidon de adrenalina eran demasiados para que permaneciera de pie.

Celen se acerco de prisa a Demenor para comprobar si estaba bien. Una ira fría inundo a Harry mientras miraba al hombre que debería haber sido su mentor. Se puso firme mientras Celen se apartaba, sus habilidades empaticas sintiendo su enfado y sabia que era mejor no interferir. Demenor era su padrino y siempre le había cuidado, incluso cuando estaba ocupado con los jinetes. Pero esta vez necesitaba volver a la realidad.

"¡ ¿En el nombre de los Poderes en que estabas pensando?!" susurro.

Demenor le miro a los ojos, la ira visible en los suyos.

"Estaba recuperando mi honor." Respondió monótonamente. "Y no he hecho nada que no hayas hecho tu."

Harry casi exploto ante esto. Cerro los puños y apretó los dientes, arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza al jinete no seria buena idea... Teneb no apreciaría que su túnica volviera de un color nuevo.

Oyendo un grito ahogado, giro su cabeza un poco para ver a Celen mirándole con la boca abierta, devolvió su atención al líder de los jinetes. La imagen podía haber sido divertida un chico de dieciséis años a punto de regañar a un elfo de cientos de años, pero Harry no le veía la gracia a la situación.

"No sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho a decir eso. Nunca has intentando aprender mas sobre mí, así que ni siquiera asumas que me entiendes. Intente matarme, es cierto, y tu y tus iguales fuisteis en parte responsables de esto, junto con mis visiones. ¡Pero no lo hice porque estuviera demasiado asustado como para enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis errores!" la voz de Harry era mordaz.

"En vez de intentar corregir la situación, ¡Estas tomando el camino más fácil! Estas actuando como un cobarde. Si, mátate, continua, no intentare pararte otra vez ¡Recupera tu honor si el ser un cobarde puede hacerlo!"

El tono de su voz era alto.

"¿Pensaste si quiera en las consecuencias de tu acto, o fuiste egoísta además de cobarde?"

Él sonrió con desprecio al agitado hombre delante de el. Los ojos del elfo estaban muy abiertos, como si estuviera empezando a darse cuenta de algo.

"No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Ahora escúchame, haz lo que te dé la gana, yo me lavo las manos, pero recuerda esto: si terminas con tu vida, por culpa de la situación actual que cause por mi involutaria presencia, responderás ante mí, ya sea en este mundo o en el otro. No quiero otra muerte en mis manos, tengo suficiente con lo que tratar tal y como esta." Para entonces su voz era mortal. Se giro en redondo, dejando al elfo detrás. Se paro al lado de Celen.

"Perdona, pero ¿Hay alguna parte del jardín que no echaras de menos? No puedo ir al salón de baile tan enfadado o probablemente habrá un accidente si me sacan de mis casillas."

Celen asintió y señalo a una fea planta a su derecha.

Los jardineros habían tratado con poco éxito librarse de ella ya que estaba asfixiando a las plantas cercanas. La planta estaba siendo controlada para evitar que se extendiera pero era una verdadera espina clavada en ellos.

Harry asintió, murmurando gracias y de repente enormes llamas surgieron en el lugar donde había estado la planta. Llameo durante unos minutos y Celen se encontró mirando asombrador los colores que  bailaban en ellas. Entonces desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Mirando de reojo al humano, vio que estaba mucho más tranquilo. Tenia el don del fuego, se recordó, si sus poderes estaban activos y eran fuertes, entonces influenciaban sus reacciones, algo que era difícil de creer, dado el gran control que Harry tenia sobre sí mismo.

"Espero que no te gustara esa planta, porque no volverá a crecer." Afirmo Harry.

"No te preocupes, los jardineros probablemente te bendecirán..."

"Seria la primera vez... ¿Puedes lidiar con él? No creo que tenga la paciencia de hacerlo o el deseo de ni siquiera querer intentarlo."

"Si, Gracias Harry, por detener a mi padrino."

Una extraña emoción paso rápidamente por los ojos del mago.

"No hay de que, asegúrate de evitar que vuelva a hacer algo tan estúpido, porque la próxima vez no le detendré."

Celen asintió al Athar mientras este se marchaba, antes de volverse hacia su padrino.

"Tiene razón, sabes."

Demenor simplemente le miro estupefacto. Suspirando, Celen se quito la capa y se la dio al elfo quien se arropo con ella. Entonces procedió a llevarle de vuelta al castillo, informándole de que si volvía a querer hacer algo como esto, Celen le ataría a la cama y quizás le medicaría hasta que volviera en sí.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry camino por los jardines para tranquilizarse.

_¿Harry?_

_¿Teneb? ¿Hay algún problema?_

_No, pero podría devolverte la pregunta. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Estabas tan cabreado que me hiciste enfadarme un poco... _

_Demenor estaba haciendo el_ _Al'ethora._

_Él estaba... ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!_

_Exactamente mi reacción... _

_¿Pero que le llevo a hacerlo?... ¿Conseguiste detenerle?_

_Si, pero si lo vuelve a intentar no lo haré. También le dije unas cuantas cosas. _

_No quiero saberlas... _

_Celen también estaba aquí, él fue quien me dijo lo que estaba haciendo Demenor. Había sentido una surge de poder, pero no estaba pensando en algo así... Nos chocamos y me pidió que le ayudara, estaba casi histérico... _

_¿Qué quemaste?_

_Oh, una planta que Celen dijo que podía... una cosa bastante resistente _Harry mando una imagen mental de la planta a su hermano de sangre.

_Los jardineros estarán contentos de haberse librado de ese horror._

_Eso es lo que me dijo Celen._

_Bueno, aun tienes veinte minutos para tranquilizarte..._

_Si, ¿Nos vemos en la entrada?_

_¿Qué, ¿tienes miedo a Najira?_ La diversión era audible en el tono mental de Teneb.

_No, pero..._

_Estaré all_ Se oyó una risa mental que hizo que Harry bufara.

_Gracias... _dijo un poco irritado por la diversión de su amigo.

_Te veo all_

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Harry camino por los senderos del jardín, admirando las plantas en la menguante luz de la tarde. Luces de hadas aparecieron de la nada, iluminando los caminos. Con un suspiro se dirigió finalmente de vuelta al castillo, estirando la túnica de camino allí.

Inspirando profundamente, camino hasta la entrada. Inmediatamente diviso a Najira. Estaba impresionante tenia que admitirlo, y no era el único que lo pensaba, ya que la mayoría de los ojos masculinos estaban fijos en ella. Se dio cuenta de que Teneb estaba al otro lado de la entrada y camino hacia allí, estaba hablando con una chica, vestida con un vestido azul y bronces, con el pelo castaño oscuro.

"Teneb, gracias por venir." Dijo mientras se aproximaba a ellos. La chica se giro para mirarle, sus ojos observándole, evaluándole.

Se volvió hacia su amigo.

"¡No me dijiste que también era guapo!"

Teneb le lanzo una mirada extraña.

"Realmente no se te decir, no me va ese rollo Djaryle. Harry, te presento a Djaryle, Djaryle, este es Harry."

La chica volvió sus ojos hacia el, y unos orbes azul intenso le perforaron. Sonrió mientras extendía su mano hacia el.

"Encantada de conocerte."

Cautelosamente, Harry tomo su mano y con la inspiración del momento, la beso.

"Un Caballero... deberías tomar ejemplo de tu amigo, Teneb." Dijo, sonriéndole con sorna**.**

"Bueno, Djaryle tendrías que ser una verdadera dama para que lo hiciera..."

"Touch

Harry estaba mirando de uno a otro, confundido por la aceptación a la que era ahora sometido.

"Siento preguntar, emm Djaryle, ¿pero por que...?"

"¿Por qué no te estoy tratando como si fueras escoria?"

"Si."

"Simple, los amigos de Teneb son mis amigos y otro hecho es que dos de mis ancestros dejaron nuestro mundo por el tuyo, desde entonces a mi familia se la ha considerado un poco loca... Siempre hemos dicho que la separación entre los humanos y nosotros tenia que cerrarse. Además tengo una sensación sobre ti, llámalo intuición, sexto sentido o como quieras llamarlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"La Vista es poderosa en mi línea."

Harry asintió, un poco abrumado por la actitud de la chica. Era un cambio agradable, pero realmente inesperado.

"Bueno, gracias Djaryle, puedo entender por que Teneb es amigo tuyo... Es un honor encontrarse con alguien con cerebro por una vez," Inclino su cabeza ante ella. Girándose hacia Teneb, vio la gran sonrisa en su cara. "Tengo que encontrarme con Najira... ¿Podrías venir a rescatarme mas tarde?"

"No hay problema, Harry." Dijo Teneb, poniendo la mano sobre la boca de su amiga. "Buena suerte y ten cuidado."

"No te preocupes... Hasta luego."

Reforzando sus escudos, Harry camino hasta la medio Veela, sintiendo como su poder golpeaba sus escudos, como si fueran olas. No lo hacia a propósito, decidió. El poder no estaba concentrado o dirigido de forma precisa.

"Najira" El la reconoció con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Athar" Ella hizo una reverencia rápidamente.

Envarado, Harry extendió el brazo. Ella coloco su mano delicadamente sobre la suya y caminaron a través de la entrada hacia el salón de baile. Deteniéndose delante de la puerta, un heraldo les miro. Había oído hablar del Athar humano pero aun no le había visto. Le miro cuidadosamente. El joven Athar no parecía estar disfrutando de la presencia de la medio Veela, se fijo, pero dadas las circunstancias, el tampoco lo habría hecho. Le miro a los ojos y apenas reprimió un escalofrío, este joven era peligroso. El heraldo siempre se había enorgullecido de ser capaz de valorar las almas de los otros. Este joven tenia un alma dividida: un alma de dragón, pero también un alma de leopardo. Una peligrosa mezcla... para una persona peligrosa. Asintió ante el, viendo la sorpresa que este pequeño gesto provoco. Sonrió para sus adentros ante esto. El era un heraldo, no juzgaba. Su trabajo le había hecho conocer a un montón de gente, oír un montón de historias y le había dejado con una extraña visión del mundo que muchos en su profesión compartían, aunque nunca lo dirían en voz alta. Había visto demasiado en su vida como para juzgar por las apariencias. Estos nobles, reunidos en el salón podrían enorgullecerse de su honor, pero el pensaba que los plebeyos tenían mas honor que estas personas hambrientas de poder, excepto unos pocos... Sonrió a Teneb y Djaryle que estaban detrás del humano, Teneb había salido bien, y Djaryle, a pesar de todas las cosas que se decían de su familia, era honorable. Vio que el humano inclinaba la cabeza en respuesta, sus ojos brillando de forma extraña. Su color era inquietante y el heraldo recordaba haber visto unos ojos como esos antes en sus viajes.

Abrió la puerta y anuncio a las parejas delante de el.

"Athar Harry y Lady Najira, Athar Teneb y Lady Djaryle."

Algunos susurros siguieron a su entrada. Con la cabeza bien alta, los ojos helados en dos esmeraldas gemelas, Harry camino a través de la habitación, guiando a Najira a un extremo de la misma; Teneb y Djaryle detrás de ellos. La llevo hasta un asiento y la sentó, quedándose de pie a su lado, mientras Teneb hacia lo mismo por Djaryle. Arxeren había sido firme en enseñarle la etiqueta elfica así como lo básico de los bailes, algo que a Harry no le había gustado mucho, pero que ahora agradecía.

~ ¡Lo ves, te lo dije!~

Buenas tardes a ti también.

~ ¿Cómo estas?~

Había preocupación en la voz de Arxeren mezclada con agotamiento.

Un poco cansado, pero por ahora bien.

~ ¿No has frito nada?~

Bueno, si una planta cuenta ...

~ ¿Una planta?~

Era la planta o Demenor...

~ ¿Qué hizo...?~ el tono de voz de Arxeren era cansado.

Intento quitarse de en medio haciendo el Al'ethora

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

~ Deberías haberle frito, le habría puesto las ideas en su sitio.~

Harry reprimió una risa ante el enfado perceptible en la voz de Arxeren.

¿Cómo estas Arxeren?

~ Si encuentro al responsable de estos bloqueos le despedazare en trocitos diminutos. Quienquiera que fuera, hizo su trabajo bien...~

No era eso lo que preguntaba... ¿No has descansado nada?

~ Ahora no es el momento de descansar. Solo quería ver como estabas.~

Gracias, pero deberías irte y descansar...¡Llevas sin parar dos días seguidos! Y se que incluso los espíritus necesitan recargar su energía. ¡Así que vete antes de que tenga un guardián inconsciente en mi mente!

~ ¿Estas seguro? No me gusta la idea de dejarte ahora... no con gente como esta...~

Tendré cuidado, ¡Y no podrás ayudarme mucho si estas completamente exhausto!

Arxeren se callo un momento.

~ Vale, me iré, solo debería necesitar unas tres horas... Estate en guardia Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento...~

Lo estaré, ahora vete, ¡fuera!

Arxeren se marcho, murmurando entre dientes sobre crios impertinentes, un comentario que hizo que Harry sonriera.

Devolvió su atención a la gente de alrededor. Kobalt y Opheria también habían llegado, estaban a su derecha. Teneb y Djaryle estaban a su izquierda y Celen con una chica bastante guapa estaban a la izquierda de Teneb.

El Rey y la Reina entraron los últimos y fueron a sentarse en el estrado en las dos sillas colocadas allí.

Levantándose, Enrys miro alrededor, sus ojos endureciéndose mientras miraba a su hija.

"Que el baile comience. ¿Querrán el Príncipe y los Athars abrir el primer baile?"

Harry tenia poca opción. Extendiendo el brazo hacia Najira, la llevo a la pista de baile y se coloco, su mano izquierda en su cintura, la otra sujetando su mano. Mientras un vals sonaba por todo el salón, agradeció mentalmente a su guardián las clases de baile. Las tres parejas de bailarines giraron, dando vueltas por la pista de baile durante los dos o tres minutos que duro la música. Najira era una excelente bailarina, rápida, ligera, precisa en sus movimientos. Cuando termino, le hizo una reverencia mientras ella también hacia otra. Otra música apareció, la de un baile elfico llamado falan. No era demasiado complicado: dos filas de bailarines que repetían los pasos dos veces a su derecha, entonces a su izquierda, cambiando de pareja en cada rotación. Harry se dio cuenta de que Teneb y Kobalt se habían colocado de manera que Harry tuviera a Djaryle y Opheria como compañeras durante las otras dos rotaciones. Lo agradeció ya que no le hacia gracia bailar con una Elfa, Magis o Elemental al azar, gracias, pero no. Mientras la introducción terminaba, empezó con los primeros pasos.

Harry bailo unas cuantas veces mas, pero tomo la oportunidad de sentarse cuando un elfo vino a invitar a Najira. Excusándose, fue a la mesa y tomo un poco de ponche, o de algo que parecía ponche. Inspeccionándolo antes de bebérselo, se lo trago, una vez estuvo seguro de que no había ningún problema, sin tomar riesgos. Sabia muy parecido a lo que había bebido la noche anterior después de los juramentos.

"¿Harry?"

Se volvió y vio a Teneb y Djaryle delante de el.

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías llevarla a la pista, durante unos cuantos bailes? Me esta matando." Rogó Teneb, pero su sonrisa le traicionaba.

Djaryle le miro airada.

"Pobre cosita frágil... ¡Vamos Harry necesito un compañero de baile!"

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, tiro de el hasta la pista donde estaba comenzando un baile rápido.

"Sí, un holdary." Chillo la chica aun tirando de Harry "Espero que sepas bailarlo muy bien" pregunto, su tono dejaba claro que lo lamentaría toda su vida si no era así.

Harry solo sonrió con sorna, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, retándola a cogerla.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa socarrona, la tomo, y pronto estuvieron girando.

Harry sonrió, si había un baile elfico que le gustaba, era este. Era bastante peligroso, si no sabias hacerlo bien... pero una vez que le cogías el truco, era extremadamente divertido. Si Harry hubiera tenido que compararlo con un baile humano, diría que lo mas parecido era un rock & roll acrobático. Era un poco mas digno pero... Volvió al baile. Gracias a todo su entrenamiento, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo entero y Arxeren se había asegurado de que conociera todos los bailes posibles, la gimnasia le había ayudado con la coordinación, y había conjurado un muñeco para practicar los levantamientos y lanzamientos con el.

Hablando de levantar, se preparo para el primero, preparado para coger a Djaryle si algo iba mal. La giro en el aire, cogiendola por la cintura mientras caía, exactamente como tenia que hacerlo. Rápidamente, sin parar, la llevo a la siguiente secuencia de pasos. Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos mas de pasos, giros, levantamientos... pararon, un poco sin respiración.

"Ya esta, ¡Eres mi pareja para el siguiente!" afirmo Djaryle, sonriendo mientras hacia una breve reverencia.

Harry sabia que estaba sonriendo cuando le hizo una reverencia, pero había disfrutado del baile. Había llegado a apreciar el cansancio que viene con los esfuerzos físicos, era reconfortante de una extraña manera. Lo prefería al cansancio mágico que le dejaba ligeramente revuelto.

El siguiente baile era un vals, un baile fácil para ambos. A mitad de el, Harry sintió que le daban un golpecito en el hombro y vio a Kobalt y Opheria.

"¿Te importa si interrumpo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza y después de hacer una reverencia a Djaryle, se llevo a Opheria un "Recuerda lo que dije" siguiéndole.

"¿A que se refería?"

Harry sonrió de forma un poco socarrona, sus defensas un poco bajas después de todo lo que se había divertido bailando con Djaryle.

"Tengo que bailar el siguiente holdary con ella." Respondió. 

"Bueno, eres un buen bailarín, por lo que he visto."

La sonrisa socarrona de Harry se hizo más grande ante esto.

"Créeme, no fue siempre el caso. Mi pareja de baile del año pasado te diría que era el peor bailarín que había visto, creo." Su tono enfriándose mientras recordaba a Parvati y Hogwarts.

"Difícil de imaginar..."

El vals termino y se saludaron.

Harry volvió al lado del salón, buscando a Teneb.

Le vio hablando con un alto Elemental de Aire. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia mientras Harry se aproximaba. El mago hizo una seña para demostrar que la había visto.

"Teneb, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien, ahora que parecías tener ocupada a Djaryle un rato." El Elemental a su lado tosió con fuerza.

"Oh, pero en que estaba pensando, Harry, este es Ultron, uno de los consejeros del Rey." Y añadió mentalmente: _ Es el líder de los Oyeras. _

_Lo sé, tu padre me hablo de ellos_ replico Harry rápidamente, inclinando un poco su cabeza ante el Elemental quien le estaba mirando con una expresión de buitre.

"Consejero, este es Athar Harry, como seguramente habrá oído." Continuo Teneb, sin indicar que se habían comunicado mentalmente.

"Como ha hecho la mayoría de la corte." Replico el Elemental, inclinando también la cabeza. "Alguien tan poderoso como el Athar no permanece desconocido mucho tiempo."

Harry casi se atraganto ante el peloteo.

"Athar, que estáis planeando hacer antes de vuestro segundo año de entrenamiento. Vuestra presencia aquí podría llevar a numerosos cambios beneficiosos para nuestros mundos, estoy seguro. Como estoy seguro de que la gente aquí le ayudaría si se decidiera a quedarse..."

La proposición era implícita, pero evidente, al menos para alguien con dos dedos de frente.

Harry alzo las cejas.

"Entiendo que no fuisteis informado de mis planes... Dejare vuestro mundo, con suerte para siempre esta noche, para volver al mío y luchar al lado de mi gente, para asegurarme de que aun tengo un mundo natal..."

Él sonrió satisfecho ante la expresión confundida en la cara de Ulthon.

"Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, pero..." oyó el principio de un nuevo holdary y dio las gracias a quién fuera la deidad que le estaba dando una salida. "Prometí este baile a Djaryle." Asintió a Teneb quien le sonrió.

En ese momento, una enfadada Djaryle llego y le llevo a rastras a la pista de baile, apenas parándose para saludar al consejero.

"Vamos, dijiste que tendría este."

Harry se coloco en posición e intento poner cara inocente.

"No dije nada, tu exigiste."

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando la giro en los primeros pasos del baile.

Minutos mas tarde caminaban hacia la mesa de bebidas. Ambos cogiendo algo de beber.

"Ha sido divertido..." dijo Djaryle.

"Brindo por ello." Replico Harry, levantando el vaso.

Teneb se unió a ellos unos minutos mas tarde.

"Lo hiciste genial con Ulthon."

"Se lo tengo que agradecer a Djaryle." Hizo una reverencia a la chica que les miraba perpleja.

Harry no podía entender como podía estar tan relajado con ella, después de todo era una Elfa. Pero ella le había dado la bienvenida como daría la bienvenida a cualquiera, sin tener en cuenta su raza o titulo. Porque Djaryle había sido la primera y mas destacada amiga de Teneb. Y era refrescante. Harry ahora se daba cuenta de cómo había anhelado por este tipo de aceptación. Teneb era su hermano de sangre pero incluso el al principio no le había aceptado así. No es que le guardara rencor, pero si todo el mundo pudiera haber sido como Djaryle, le habría hecho las cosas mas fáciles.

Celen se aproximo a ellos, aparentemente su pareja estaba bailando con otro ahora.

"Djaryle, Harry" les saludo.

Harry noto que Celen no había usado su titulo. Esperaba que significara que el príncipe estaba empezando a aceptarle... Sabia lo importante que era Celen para Teneb y no quería poner en juego su amistad.

" ¿Harry? ¿Cómo se siente al ser la victima...esto, pareja de Djaryle" Teneb corrigió después de ganarse una colleja de dicha chica, "en un baile?"

Harry miro de reojo a Djaryle quien le estaba lanzando una mirada de advertencia.

"Bueno, es... divertido" contesto de forma poco convincente, "pero agotador..." añadió con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Djaryle no sabia si debería tomárselo como un cumplido o como un insulto.

"Y es una buena bailarina." Añadió.

"¡Lo ves Teneb! Al menos tu amigo tiene buen gusto..." dijo mirando triunfante a su amigo de la infancia.

"Si le gusta tener el hombro dislocado..."

"Dije que tenia buen gusto, no que estuviera cuerdo..." replico la chica.

"¡Oh! Ya veo... Ya veremos si te vuelvo a hacer un cumplido..." dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos, una falsa expresión herida en la cara, relajándose un poco mas.

Los otros rieron entre dientes, lo que solo hizo que bufara indignado.

"Vale, se cuando no soy bienvenido."

Esto solo les hizo reír mas.

En ese momento, Harry oyó que alguien venia hacia ellos. Reconoció el pelo de Najira mientras esta se acercaba, a través de la multitud. Inmediatamente, su cara se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva. El cambio fue tan rápido que dejo a los otros bastante sorprendidos. Teneb había visto a la chica así que no estaba tan perplejo. Sabia que Harry no podía permitirse ser abierto con ella. Era un pequeño milagro que hubiera podido relajarse tanto con Celen y Djaryle.

"¿Athar?"

Se volvió hacia ella, su cara inexpresiva.

"¿Si?"

"¿Me puede conceder este baile?"

Sin palabras, Harry asintió y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Djaryle se volvió a Teneb una vez que estuvieron fuera del campo de oído.

"¿ De que iba eso?"

"Dja, tienes que entender la situación de Harry. No confía en la mayoría de nosotros. Estoy sorprendido de que se haya relajado tanto en tu presencia y la de Celen. Se ha visto obligado a construirse una mascara que esconde todo lo que puede ser usado contra él: sus emociones, sus debilidades. Creo la mascara del luchador impasible, el Athar: es su protección, su escudo. Lo que habéis visto antes, es un destello del "verdadero Harry", si puedes ponerlo así."

_Oyéndote, parece que tengo alguna especie de complejo esquizofrénico... _ llego la seca replica de Harry.

_Sabes que no me refería a eso, entiendo el valor de las mascaras... _

"Así que era eso de lo que estabas hablando esta mañana..." dijo Celen.

"Sí."

Vio a Najira y Harry bailando.

"Najira esta planeando algo." Dijo

"¿Cuándo no lo esta?" Replico Celen. "Padre la tiene completamente bajo su control."

Djaryle miro a la pareja.

"Algo va a pasar pronto..." su voz se fue perdiendo " El Dragón hará..." sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos perdiendo su expresión lejana, "¿Qué dije?"

Teneb sabia que había sangre de Vidente en su familia, Djaryle lo había heredado en un menor grado. Tenia una especie de sexto sentido y había aprendido a confiar en él.

"Has dicho que algo que implica a Harry y Najira pasara, y algo sobre un Dragón."

En ese momento Najira y Harry se separaron. Harry volvió con ellos mientras la medio Veela se dirigía a los jardines.

"¿Lo pasaste bien?" Pregunto mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado.

"La verdad es que no, estaba extremadamente tensa y estaba todo el rato mirando al Rey. No sé lo que espera que haga. No puede usar sus poderes conmigo, no a menos que deje caer mis escudos, algo que no tengo intención de hacer con ella... ¿Así qué, qué quiere?"

Celen le miro de forma extraña

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que tu padre" Harry escupió la palabra " quería que me seduciera y me controlara por él."

Celen bufo.

"Eso suena como algo que mi padre haría, pero debe tener algo mas planeado. Debe estar usando a Najira como una distracción para hacer algo más."

Harry le miro de forma extraña.

"¿Por qué me lo estas diciendo?" Su cara protegida.

"Porque, no estoy de acuerdo en mi padre sobre esto... no estoy seguro de lo que siento sobre los humanos en general, pero, tú eres el amigo de Teneb, su Hermano de Sangre si no me equivoco, incluso aunque no me lo haya dicho." Lanzo una mirada cariñosa a su amigo. " Admito que te he estado juzgando hasta ahora, con la ayuda de mis habilidades empaticas, pero has demostrado ser alguien leal y honrar sus palabras, alguien del que podría ser amigo." Extendió su mano al joven moreno.

Harry miro fijamente a sus ojos avellana, atravesando su alma, buscando traición o mentira. Vio un deseo honesto de dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Se atrevería a confiar en él? ¿Haría a un individuo responsable de las faltas de otros como habían hecho los jinetes? Este pensamiento le decidió, no actuaría como ellos. ¡Nunca!

Tomo la mano ofrecida en un fuerte apretón e incluso le dirigió al príncipe una pequeña sonrisa. Celen sonrió. Harry se permitió bajar la guardia un poco más.

"Y por mi padre, bueno, como Doryan me dijo, Teneb, debería saberlo mejor que interferir con las leyes de los jinetes. Conoce las consecuencias de hacerlo."

Harry miro gravemente al elfo.

"Celen, respóndeme con sinceridad. Si rompiera las reglas de los jinetes al interferir y yo pido una compensación, que harías."

"Si puede caer tan bajo, entonces ya no es mi padre. Siempre querré a la persona que era mi padre y llorare su desaparición, pero no lamentare la persona en que se habría convertido si fuera a hacer eso."

Harry asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Serás un gran Rey, Celen. Quizás aun queda esperanza para el futuro, entonces."

Celen le sonrió brillantemente, aparentemente feliz por el cumplido. Si alguien le hubiera dicho tres días antes que agradecería el cumplido de un humano, le habría llevado a que le mirara el sanador. Pero había pasado mucho en dos días. Había sido tan rápido... Su mente había sido puesta patas arriba, sus creencias acabaron en la basura, pero al final, se daba cuenta de que le habían hecho mejor y más fuerte. Le había hecho pensar por sí mismo. Había elegido su lado, y no pensaba que fuera a lamentarlo.

"Por cierto Celen, que hiciste con Demenor."

"Bueno, le lleve a su habitación. Tu pequeño discurso debe haber dado en algunas zonas sensibles porque le tienes dando vueltas sobre como demostrarte que "el no es un cobarde" entre muchas cosas."

Harry sonrió satisfecho.

"Esa era la idea... Pero me enfado de verdad..."

Teneb bufo.

"No hace falta que lo jures, casi me haces soltar una borderia a Djaryle."

La chica eligió ese momento para interrumpir.

"¿Así que es por eso que te enfadaste tanto por un comentario sobre el tiempo?"

Celen y Harry tosieron con fuerza mientras Teneb ponía cara enfadada. Los cuatro continuaron hablando un rato, bailando de vez en cuando. Entonces Harry noto que el Rey venia de los jardines, un poco desaliñado. Buscando a Najira, no consiguió verla.

"¿Teneb has visto a Najira?" Pregunto.

"No, ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que la echas de menos?"

"Para nada, pero acabo de ver a su padre viniendo de los jardines bastante desaliñado."

"¿Crees que la ha hecho algo?"

"No me hará daño ir y echar un vistazo."

"Voy contigo."

"No, estaré bien... Disfruta, volveré enseguida.

Asintiendo un poco de mala gana, Teneb observo como su amigo dejaba el salón, antes de volverse a Djaryle.

"¿Quieres bailar?"

La chica asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Ale ahora reviews^^

**SUPERHYOGA: **XDDD las traducciones hechas con los traductores de las webs son muy extrañas XDDD por eso yo las hago a mano. No he podido preguntarle a Naia lo siento mucho -.-' pero lo de volver estoy casi segura que es ya en el capitulo que viene (que estara en ingles la semana que viene me parece)

**PERROVERDE:** xDDD gracias x los animos

**SLY:** los examenes ni mentarlos -.-' En fin creo que visto los resultados tardare aun mas en traducir. Me alegro que te guste la traducción

**Black Dragon:**Gracias. No hacia falta que te pusieras de rodillas XDD ya estaba traduciendo (pero no te acostumbres a que traduzca tan rapido) Y que Naia haya escrito tan rapido se debe a que el todo es parte del mismo capitulo que como era muy largo lo ha dividido en 3 partes y va subiéndolo poco a poco (o.o me pregunto cuanto ocupara el capitulo porque ya lleva mas de 80 paginas y aun queda 1 parte)

**ALEXXX: **XDDD En realidad habian sido 2 semanas, igual que esta, XDD pero no te acostumbres eso se debia a que estaba en epoca de examenes y como no habia clase pues tenia mas tiempo libre, ahora ya se me acabo el chollo.

**SILVERSTAR 666: **XDDD vale Sev pa ti te lo regalo, Harry lo compartimos ;) XDDD si Arxeren tb te pega XDDD habra que compartirlo. Vaya mierda de autocorrector q me ha vuelto a poner mal lo de la Figg (agg otra vez keria hacerlo) mmmm tengo q ponerme eso de nick...a ver si ahora me acuerdo XDDD. Besazos

**NELLY:** no he podido preguntar a Naia, porque ando un poco ocupada últimamente, pero por lo que se el Rey posiblemente tenga algun tipo de escarmiento si se pasa de la raya, ya sabes de donde venian los ojos de Harry. Los elfos algunos tendran que ir a Hogwarts, por lo menos los que sean jinetes. Las formas de Harry son Sowaroc, aguila fénix (de este no estoy segura pero si lo dices tu lo sera) y un leopardo de las nieves y sobre lo del aura pues la lleva disfrazada para no llamar la atención, asi que no creo que aparezca de momento. Siento no poder contestarte a mas.

**JOYCE GRANGER:** XDDDD te entiendo perfectamente, las escenas esas de Harry y Teneb sin ropa han tenido mi imaginación hiperactiva desde que lo lei. XDDD lo de bastarda me referia a que era 1 hija ilegitima no en plan insulto XDDD weno quizas tb tuviera parte de insulto. Besos

**KHALANTIS: @_@** hasta las 8 de la mañana???' vaya palizon! XDDD weno yo me he tirado alguna vez hasta las 5 leyendo algun fic que me haya gustado mucho. XDD el latin y el griego tiene que ser 1 poco rollo, XDDD aunque yo no soy quien para hablar que me da por intentar aprender quenya XDDD

**MANWORLD:** Gracias por las felicitaciones.

**SILVER:** Me alegra saber que sigues viva, tranquila entiendo que no dejaras reviews. Hasta otra

Bueno eso es todo

Ya sabeis si quereis comentarme algo, llorarme porque no traduzco y quereis saber por que y esas cosas, id a mi diario.

Besazos

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^


	21. La Marcha

N/T: Bueno ya estoy de vuelta. Creo que este es el ultimo capitulo de Dragonmasters (no lo se seguro) en cualquier caso no os preocupéis porque traduciré también la secuela. Ya arregle el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias a los que me avisaron de que no se veía (Nelly, ob667, Paul y N). 

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que ya volví a empezar las practicas y además este capitulo me ha costado traducirlo mucho, tiene mucho angst y yo he tenido suficiente angustia este mes (soy madrileña así que supongo que podéis haceros una idea...)

Antes de dejaros leer el capitulo solo pediros 1 favor: no me mandéis reviews pidiéndome que traduzca ya, si queréis saber porque no traduzco iros a mi diario virtual (la dirección esta en mi profile). Lo único que conseguís es presionarme y ya tengo suficiente presión con los estudios, así que no ayuda a motivarme la verdad más bien todo lo contrario. ¡Ah! Una ultima cosa, a partir de ahora tengo muy poco tiempo libre así que si hubiera un capitulo nuevo tardaría en traducirlo probablemente mas de un mes (cuando salga el nuevo capitulo haré los cálculos y lo diré en el diario) y si sale ese capitulo a finales de este mes o en Mayo no lo empezare a traducir hasta que termine los exámenes (y termino el 30 de Junio…) Siento que os fastidie pero tengo que aprobar como sea. Estáis avisados así que por favor os vuelvo a pedir que no dejéis reviews presionándome. Si queréis hacerme algún comentario iros a mi diario y lo contestare desde allí. 

 El capitulo esta dedicado a mis hermanas en todo menos en genes (Mayu y Silver) y a mis amigos por estar siempre aquí y a todos los madrileños, a los que están aquí y los que deberían estarlo. Que no tengamos que sufrir mas días 11 así ya sea de Septiembre o de Marzo.

  Capitulo Veinte

Harry salió fuera, disfrutando del aire fresco de esa noche de verano.

Miro alrededor y no vio nada. Decidió hacerlo de la manera rápida y rápidamente busco el aura de Najira por los jardines. La había echado un vistazo antes para evaluar sus poderes y podía afirmar que eran fuertes pero salvajes. La diviso bastante lejos de donde estaba, a unos siete u ocho minutos de camino, pero había algo extraño en ella. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió ir y mirar para asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de volver adentro.

Rápidamente camino hacia su aura. Se quedo helado cuando la vio.

Estaba en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Corrió a su lado. Por poco que la apreciara, no la deseaba ningún mal. Tenia una fea herida en la cabeza, pero nada realmente serio y aparentemente un brazo roto. Tenía los labios partidos y las mejillas magulladas. Aparentemente alguien la había estado pegando y se le había ido la mano, ya que parecía haberse golpeado la cabeza con algo muy duro. Mirando alrededor, Harry vio una gran fuente, que tenia que ser con lo que se había golpeado la chica. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dejarla; seria romper el juramento que había hecho la noche anterior. No sabia si era una inocente, pero no iba a correr riesgos. No podía pedir ayuda. Inmediatamente seria sospechoso de ser el responsable de esto. Podría pedir a Teneb que viniera y la curara, pero llegar le llevaría unos minutos y aunque las otras heridas no eran demasiado serias, la herida de la cabeza estaba empeorando según pasaba el tiempo, si esperaba mas estaría pronto fuera de sus habilidades y fuera de las de Teneb lo que significaría que tendrían que llamar a un sanador y que probablemente Harry seria acusado de todo.

No tenía opción...Tenia que curarla el mismo, o al menos estabilizarla lo suficiente para que Teneb viniera y terminara la curación. Realmente esperaba que estuviera inconsciente... porque no quería bajar sus escudos si estaba consciente; no quería correr tanto riesgo. Hizo unas cuantas pruebas para ver si estaba consciente pero no respondió. Un poco aliviado, pero aun embargado por una sensación de temor, dejo caer sus barreras y entro en un trance sanador. Primero curo el brazo: la fractura era limpia, solo tenia que arreglar el hueso, entonces los labios y las mejillas magulladas que eran fáciles de hacer. Entonces se concentro en la herida de la cabeza. El golpe había abierto la piel pero no demasiado profundamente, por suerte, pero el golpe había aparentemente roto un pequeño vaso sanguíneo que estaba aumentando la presión del cerebro. Este tipo de curación estaba en los límites de las habilidades de Harry. Podía reducir un poco el dolor, quitar dolores de cabeza, curar fracturas limpias, cortes y arañazos si no eran demasiado profundos. Podía arreglar un vaso roto si el agujero era pequeño y sencillo y si era un pequeño vaso sin mucho riego sanguíneo. Por suerte para ella, el vaso era pequeño, el corte era limpio y fácil de arreglar. Empezó a drenar la sangre, aliviando al cerebro de su presión. Casi había terminado cuando noto que recuperaba la consciencia. Inmediatamente empezó a retirarse de su cuerpo. Ansioso por reconstruir sus escudos antes de que recuperara todas sus facultades. Estaba apenas fuera de su trance y colocando los escudos cuando sintió un chorro de poder dirigido hacia el. Intento subir sus escudos rápidamente, pero cuando el poder le golpeo, sus escudos no estaban completamente asegurados y se rompieron bajo la presión. Sintiendo que se dirigía hacia su propio centro, mando un ruego desesperado a Teneb, entendiendo pero demasiado tarde lo que había pasado.

¡TENEB!...¡AYUD...

No pudo decir mas ya que una ola de poder bruto le golpeo. Cayo de rodillas, intentando combatirlo, pero era demasiado poder y demasiado rápido. Levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a los ahora ojos violeta de Najira quien le estaba mirando con una sonrisa satisfecha, peleando con sus últimos intentos desesperados de detener lo que iba a pasar. Los aplasto y aseguro su dominio sobre su mente; pronto una mirada adoradora y vidriosa apareció en la cara de Harry, embotando sus ojos verdes.

Najira comprobó que ahora estaba firmemente bajo su control antes de volverse hacia el y sonreírle brillantemente, sabiendo el poder que su sonrisa tenia sobre los hombres que tenia bajo su control. Se demostró que no estaba equivocada ya que la cara del humano sonrió ampliamente. Separo sus labios color cereza, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"Bésame", dijo sencillamente. Sabía que no podría resistirse a ella ahora. Le tenía bajo sus poderes,¡era suyo! Sonrió para si. Obedecería a su padre, entonces el haría lo que había prometido. Pero el hecho de que el humano fuera bastante atractivo había ayudado... Pero ahora le quería para ella, a las Veelas no les gusta compartir. Su poder era adictivo, un aroma enloquecedor que le envolvía. Ella era atraída por el, quería sentirlo, probarlo. Alzo las manos hasta su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo de una manera que sabia que volvía a los hombres locos. El humano gimió bajo sus caricias. Si, el era suyo, solo suyo.

Su sirviente.

Suyo para que jugara con el.

Suyo para que lo usara.

Suyo.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Teneb había estado hablando con Djaryle y Celen cuando un grito mental casi le destrozo la mente.

¡TENEB!...¡AYUD...

Reconoció la voz de Harry. Su amigo estaba completamente asustado, desesperado, entonces nada. Ya no le podía sentir, algo estaba bloqueando su conexión.

Un sentimiento de temor empezó a embargarle mientras se tambaleaba con la cabeza en las manos.

"¿Teneb?"

"¿Estas bien?"

Sus dos amigos le estaban mirando, preocupados. A través del velo del pánico que se alzaba dentro de el, intento pensar.

"Harry... peligro... jardines... ya no puedo sentirle..." consiguió decir. Su mente aun dolía debido al grito mental. Por suerte había sido dirigido a través de su lazo y no al azar o estaba seguro que cualquier persona con habilidades telepáticas lo habría oído-

Celen coloco las manos sobre su sien y Teneb sintió que el dolor se amortiguaba.

Se estiro.

"Harry esta en peligro." Dijo entonces salió del salón, a los jardines.

Una vez fuera, intento localizar el aura de Harry sin conseguir, también había sido bloqueada. Celen tampoco podía encontrarla y Djaryle ni siquiera conocía los principios básicos de la búsqueda de aura. Como todas las chicas había sido mandada a las Doijas para su educación pero como todas las nobles se la permitía abstenerse de acontecimientos como este. Y su educación estaba más orientada hacia sanación, pociones y  magia mental que teoría mágica o lucha, excepto si la chica mostraba grandes aptitudes para ello, lago que Djaryle no había hecho.

Desesperadamente, Teneb rebusco en su mente una conexión con Harry que pudiera guiarles hasta el.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

Las voces de Kobalt y Opheria cortaron el silencio, ambos les habían seguido afuera.

"Harry esta en peligro" dijo Teneb, "¡Y no puedo encontrarle!" Su voz tenía un tono casi histérico ante su fracaso para encontrar a su hermano de sangre.

"¿Has probado con la marca de Athar?"

La esperanza volvió mientras se concentraba en su propia marca, haciéndola aparecer en su sien y animándola a encontrar a su gemela. Sintió un débil hilo conectándoles, pero era demasiado delgado para que lo siguiera.

"Hay un lazo, pero es demasiado débil para que lo siga..." la desesperación empezó a embargarle así como la impotencia. Nunca debería haber dejado que Harry fuera solo.

Opheria le miro fijamente.

"Conéctame a ti y muéstramelo. Soy una Magis, somos hijos de la Magia, no hay conexión mágica que no pueda seguir."

Asintiendo, Teneb la hizo señas para que se relajara. Entro en un ligero trance y mando su mente a la suya, llevándose la de Opheria a la suya. Una vez estuvo seguro de que su conexión era lo suficientemente fuerte, se concentro de nuevo en la marca de Athar. Una vez más sintió la débil conexión. Se estaba debilitando.

Sintió que Opheria había terminado después de unos segundos. Les saco del trance tan rápido como fue posible.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto rápidamente.

"Por aquí," dijo la Magis, "Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, alguien ha tocado su magia."

"Najira," susurro Teneb, en un murmullo ahogado. "Guíanos Opheria y date prisa, no puede marcarle."

Asintiendo Opheria empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la parte este de los jardines.

El resto la siguió, temiendo lo que pudieran encontrarse.

Después de dos minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, llegaron a un claro, y Teneb vio a Najira, sentada sobre Harry, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. El estaba tumbado de espaldas con una sonrisa idiota en los labios y una mirada perdida en los ojos. Su sangre se helo cuando vio que la chica había abierto la parte superior de su túnica, descubriendo el torso de su amigo, el cual estaba en ese momento acariciando, sus manos bajando mas y mas, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, hacia la carne descubierta en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro.

Iba a marcarle.

Este pensamiento llego al cerebro de Teneb y la ira le embargo, con un movimiento de la mano, hizo salir por los aires a Najira, apartándola de Harry. El joven moreno parpadeo, pero Najira inmediatamente se recupero y volvió a tenerle bajo su control que se había tambaleado mientras estaba por los aires.

"¡Opheria, Djaryle, dejarla inconsciente!¡No podré traerle de vuelta mientras ella este consciente!"

Las dos chicas, inmunes al los poderes de Najira avanzaron sobre ella y antes de que la chica mas pequeña pudiera reaccionar, Opheria la había dejado sin sentido y para asegurarse la había puesto bajo la Inmovilización Total.

Mientras tanto los chicos habían estado sujetando a Harry, ya que aun estaba bajo su poder y por tanto, obligado a protegerla. Finalmente cuando Najira estuvo inconsciente, Harry perdió el conocimiento bajo los tres jóvenes.

Teneb se dirigió inmediatamente a su conexión.

¿Harry?

¿Teneb? la respuesta fue débil.

¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? Teneb sintió que el alivio le embargaba al oír la voz mental de su amigo.

E...Encontré a Najira, estaba inconsciente y tenia varias heridas. La de la cabeza era preocupante y si hubiera esperado a que vinieras, habría empeorado hasta un estado en que ninguno de los dos habría podido tratarla... sin llamar a un sanador, pero entonces habría sido acusado de esta agresión. La cure, y deje caer mis escudos para hacerlo. Recuerdo estar curando la herida de la cabeza la ultima, que ella recuperaba el conocimiento....y ella...

En ese momento, la voz de Harry se quebró, mientras los acontecimientos volvían a su mente.

Teneb recupero la consciencia mientras sentía que alguien se agarraba a el, sollozando. Al elfo le dolía lo de su amigo. ¡Harry no necesitaba algo así!

Había estado a punto de ser violado, como todos los otros, se dio cuenta. No importa que hubiera estado bajo el poder de Najira, y por tanto deseoso de someterse, hubiera seguido siendo una violación...

Teneb intento consolar a su amigo a través de su conexión, mandándole sentimientos tranquilizadores.

Lentamente sintió que su hermano de sangre se tranquilizaba. Miro alrededor y vio que Celen había colocado su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y estaba usando su propia empatia para ayudar al joven mago. Se fijo que su amigo no estaba demasiado cerca del mago moreno, para no invadir su espacio personal. Kobalt estaba cerca de ellos, ofreciendo su apoyo en silencio, pero sabia que Harry no confiaba lo suficiente en el como para hacer algo mas. Djaryle y Opheria estaban a un lado, la primera con una expresión pensativa en su cara, la Magis con una expresión claramente enfadada. Finalmente Harry soltó a Teneb y empezó a abrocharse la túnica, avergonzado.

"Harry, no tienes de que avergonzarte," dijo Celen, el joven empata había obviamente sentido este sentimiento. "Ninguno de nosotros habría podido resistir el  deseo irrefrenable de Najira, si hubiera atravesado nuestros escudos. Hiciste algo honorable al curarla, sabiendo los riesgos que estabas corriendo, no te avergüences de esto."

Harry levanto la mirada, el conflicto de sentimientos era visible en sus ojos. Entonces, sus ojos se endurecieron, helándose en dos esmeraldas.

"Harry, tienes que lidiar con esto..." suspiro Celen

"Lidiare con esto cuando tenga tiempo, pero por ahora, quiero respuestas, y una vez las tenga..." No dijo nada más, pero la amenaza era audible en su voz.

El joven con el pelo color ébano se levanto, estiro su túnica con un movimiento de su mano y camino hasta Najira. Al principio, Teneb pensó que la iba a pegar. Pero por lo que podía sentir de su amigo, Harry estaba movido por una fría y tranquila determinación. Teneb sabía que esto era lo único que estaba evitando que se derrumbara. Había sentido el caos que eran las emociones de su amigo: su vergüenza, su asco ante lo que casi había pasado.

"Reforzad vuestros escudos al máximo, voy a revivirla."

Los otros chicos asintieron antes de poner todo el poder posible en sus escudos mentales.

"Djaryle, Opheria, si veis que esta controlando a uno de nosotros, sacadnos de aquí, o dejadla inconsciente otra vez, si no os importa."

Las dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se acercaron a la medio Veela. Djaryle le estaba observando cuidadosamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos... Pronto estuvieron formando un semicírculo a su alrededor.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Harry la revivió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ataco. Teneb se encogió ante el poder de su ataque, pero consiguió mantener sus escudos. Kobalt parecía haber usado sus habilidades elementales para reforzar sus barreras y Celen había recurrido a su empatia para reforzar sus protecciones mentales que ya eran fuertes debido a su don mental.

"¿Has terminado?" La voz de Harry era fría. "Bebe esto." La ordeno, alcanzándola un tubo con un líquido transparente. Como estaba a punto de negarse, continuó: O te lo bebes o te lo hago beber por la fuerza. Tu eliges"

Najira pareció encogerse bajo las miradas de desprecio de todos. Miro a su hermano por parte de padre con esperanza. Pero Celen apenas podía disimular su asco. Vencida, y sabiendo que el humano haría lo que había dicho, cogió el tubo y se trago su contenido. Harry espero unos segundos a que la poción hiciera efecto. Arxeren le había enseñado como preparar Veritaserum y le había seguido durante todos los pasos del proceso. Sabia que la poción funcionaria.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Najira Tyra Hoersen."

"Es el apellido de su madre" explico Celen. "Padre nunca la reconoció así que ha tenido que conservar el apellido de su madre."

"¿Cuándo naciste?"

"El 21 de Marzo."

"Najira, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Ante esta pregunta, la cara de Najira se torció con diferentes sentimientos, aborrecimiento, anhelo, tristeza, desesperación.

"No lo entendéis, ¡No podéis entenderlo!" grito, su cara desfigurada por una mueca de dolor en sus rasgos.

"Que no podemos entender, Najira." La voz de Harry era monótona, tranquila, algo que hizo que se alzaran banderas rojas en la cabeza de Teneb.

"No entendéis lo que es ser una extraña en la casa de tu propio padre, saber que tu padre ni siquiera reconocerá que eres suya, ver el asco en los ojos de todo el mundo, ¡ser usada como un cebo, u-una puta por tu propio padre!" Su asco hacia si misma era perceptible en su voz.

Harry permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que ahora que la había hecho hablar, no pararía, el Veritaserum se aseguraría de ello. Eso era por lo que había hecho una pregunta vaga, les diría todo lo que su mente conectara con sus motivos para hacer lo que había hecho. Reprimió un temblor, antes de reducirlo a la nada. Se derrumbaría en su habitación.

"Tengo poco control sobre mis poderes. Antes podía manejarlos usando los trucos que mi madre me había enseñado. Pero desde mi herencia, no es suficiente, los poderes son demasiados...¡Están tomando control!... Mi madre me aviso de ello, pero murió antes de que pudiera decirme que hacer, y mi padre exilio a todas las otras Veelas." Amargura y resentimiento eran audibles en su voz, "Nadie sabia que hacer... así que los bloquearos tan bien como pudieron... Pero los bloqueos eran temporales: mis poderes se los estaban comiendo, lentamente desintegrándolos. Era controlada por mis deseos Veela: tenia que seducir a hombres, necesitaba sentir su adoración. El deseo era tan fuerte... Y una pareja, mis deseos de emparejarme se hacían mas y mas fuertes...¡Lo NECESITABA!" grito la ultima parte, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "¡Entonces viniste y mi padre decidió que tenia que tenia que tenerte! ¡Me ordeno seducirte! No me importo mucho, eras atractivo... Pero fracase, tus escudos eran demasiado fuertes. Intente hacerme amiga tuya, pero sospechabas de mi, no sin razón. Después de la iniciación, mi padre vino a verme. Había cambiado de opinión. No solo iba a seducirte. Iba a marcarte como mío, como mi pareja y a acostarme contigo. ¡¡ Tenia que quedarme embarazada de tu hijo!!" su voz estaba casi histérica ante esto.

"¡Me negué! ¡Me dijo que si no lo hacia, nunca me enseñaría como controlar mis poderes! ¡Que pasaría el resto de mi vida controlada por mis instintos! Quito el bloqueo que Demenor me había colocado, pero me implanto una obligación para no apuntar a elfos, Magis o Elementales. Solo quedabas tú. Me dijo que eras poderoso, que si le obedecía y te marcaba, serias mi pareja, que me servirías. Eras atractivo y, la iniciación lo había demostrado, poderoso, y las Veelas somos atraídas hacia el poder y tú eras un inocente... Llego a gustarme la idea de marcarte, habrías sido mío, ¡todo mío! Al principio del baile, tuve problemas para controlarme. ¡Te quería! ¡Estabas tan guapo, así como ibas vestido! Pero entonces te fuiste a bailar con esa elfa y esa Magis. Quise matarlas. ¡Eras mío, solo mío!"

Grito las últimas palabras.

"Después fui a los jardines, mi padre fue a encontrarme. Me dijo que había echado algunas hierbas en las bebidas que bajarían tus escudos mentales, y me dio una poción para reforzar mi propio poder. Me dijo que tenía que marcarte esta noche y también acostarme contigo. Asentí impaciente, me habías estado volviendo loca desde el principio del baile. Entonces me dijo que la única manera de hacerte bajar tus escudos era que tuvieras que curarme. En ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa si significaba que serias mío. Me pego, nada demasiado serio ya que no estaba seguro de tus habilidades de Sanacion. Funciono bien. ¡Te tuve bajo mi control! ¡Eras mío! Todo mío, tu cuerpo, espíritu y alma eran míos. ¡Y mi padre me habría enseñado como controlar mis poderes! ¡Habrías sido mío! ¡Lo habría hecho tan bueno para ti! ¡Pero vinieron y lo arruinaron todo!"

Con esto dirigió miradas llenas de odio a los otros, antes de empezar a mecerse, adelante y atrás, murmurando: "mío, mío..."

Después de oír todo esto, nadie sabía como sentirse. Estaban divididos entre la ira, el asco, pero también la lastima. Najira era patética. Era una joven dominada por poderes sobre los que tenia poco o ningún control y explotada por su propio padre. Por otro lado había confesado haber estado de acuerdo en seguir el plan, incluso lo había querido-

Harry le dijo que parara. La alcanzo otro tubo que vació. La mirada perdida dejo sus ojos, dejándola horrorizada de lo que acababa de decir.

Harry la miro, su voz helada. Teneb pudo sentir la ira fría, salvaje y apenas contenida que se movía bajo la apariencia tranquila, las alarmas se dispararon en su mente. 

"Nunca te perdonare por lo que estuviste a punto de hacerme, aunque no seas completamente culpable de esto. Casi me arrebataste una cosa que atesoro, mi derecho a tener una familia de mi elección. Aunque no te hago completamente responsable, no puedo permitir que continúes así. Así que tengo una proposición que hacerte, por tu bien y el de otro: o te coloco el bloqueo más fuerte que pueda sobre tus poderes o vienes conmigo a mi mundo. Te presentare a otras medio-Veelas. Te enseñaran algo de control. En ambos casos, voy a ponerte contenciones."

Todos los ojos quedaron fijos en el.

"¿Cuál es tu elección?" pregunto con dureza.

Najira le miro, dejando de mecerse, la esperanza empezó a llenar sus ojos. Con un hilo de voz, respondió.

"Ire contigo, detesto este mundo."

Harry asintió con fuerza.

"Vale, voy a colocarte un bloqueo hasta que alcancemos mi mundo."

Empezó a murmurar un cántico, Teneb lo reconoció como el de uno para uno de los bloqueos más fuertes conocidos. Hilos de bronce salieron disparados hacia Najira y se tejieron a su alrededor antes de ser lentamente absorbidos por su cuerpo.

La joven semiVeela tembló de alivio y empezó a sollozar hasta caer en una inconsciencia dichosa-

Ninguno de ellos se movió durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Celen se aproximo a ella y la hizo profundizar en la inconsciencia, haciéndola entrar en un profundo sueño. Cuando alzo la vista, no había odio en sus ojos, solo lastima.

"Estoy asqueado por lo que hizo, pero la tengo lastima... y me siento un poco responsable, nosotros somos la razón por lo que se convirtió en lo que es ahora, permitimos que esto pasara."

"Una vez sea entrenada, será una fuerza a tener en cuenta." Dijo Harry. "Y me asegurare de decirle a Fleur que arraigue principios tan dentro de su cabeza que nunca volverá a ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para manipular a alguien a su voluntad." Dijo Harry. "Pero que no pueda perdonarla, no significa que la haga responsable de esto." Se volvió al príncipe, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente, el fuego bailando justo encima de la superficie de los ojos verdes.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando antes te pregunta que harías si acusaba a tu padre de romper el juramento?"

El príncipe asintió con gravedad.

"Entonces necesito tu respuesta, ahora..."

Teneb estaba observando a Harry con cautela y retrocedió un paso, señalando a los otros que hicieran lo mismo. Opheria Y Kobalt ya se habían retirado ligeramente, ambos habían sentido el poder acumulándose en Harry, tanto mágico como elemental, un poder que estaba creciendo segundo a segundo, salvaje, alimentado por una ira fría y pura. Celen estaba fuera de su alcance y Djaryle siguió su ejemplo.

De repente un anillo de fuego rodeo a Harry, pero lo que hizo que Teneb se preocupara fue que las llamas no eran rojas o naranjas, si no amarillo pálido y azules. Las llamas azules necesitaban una enorme cantidad de poder. El fuego azul era la manifestación elemental más fuerte para aquellos con el don del fuego.

_Harry... ¡Por favor contrólate! ¡Tu elemento se esta volviendo loco!_ envió rápidamente, mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Kaelia. Ella avisaría a Arxeren.

_Teneb... Tengo problemas con el... Deberíais iros..._

Esto asusto a Teneb, realmente le asusto. Si Harry admitía esto, tenia que llevar a todos tan lejos como fuera posible.

"Tenemos que irnos tan lejos como sea posible... Su elemento se esta descontrolando..."

"¡Que!" chillo Opheria.

Teneb le lanzo una mirada dura.

"Tiene el don del fuego y creo que los acontecimientos de esta noche son suficientes para que salten todos sus limites, así que ¡FUERA!"

Opheria estaba asustada. Todos sabían lo destructivo que podía ser alguien con el don del fuego si su poder se salía de madre. Hacia milenios, una persona con un fuerte don sobre el fuego había estallado y su poder se había descontrolado. Había destruido todo en un radio de quince kilómetros, creando gigantescos tornados de fuego que habían arrasado la zona entera antes de que todos los elementales junto con todos los que tenían algún don sobre los elementos combinaran sus poderes para destruirlos. La persona con el don había muerto, quemada hasta la muerte por su propio poder. No había habido supervivientes. Desde entonces, los que tenían el don del fuego siempre habían sido tratados con mayor vigilancia que los otros.

Teneb solo rezaba para que Arxeren interviniera a tiempo. Observo fascinado como las llamas azules se hacían más brillantes, más poderosas y más grandes. No podían marcharse... aunque lo hicieran, Teneb se dio cuenta de que la explosión les atraparía de todos modos.

De repente, Kobalt libero su propio elemento rodeándole con agua.

"Teneb, necesito que me des tu energía elemental. Puedo ralentizar su descontrol, pero no creo que pueda pararle."

Asintiendo, Teneb se unió al Elemental, dándole su energía elemental, el aire seria inútil contra el fuego, pero el agua tenia alguna oportunidad... Mientras tanto, intento perforar la capa de ira que rodeaba a Harry.

¡_Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Demonios! ¡Contrólate!_

_Teneb... no puedo... pierdo..._

¡Kaelia! ¡Donde esta Arxeren!

~ Esta terminando su descanso. ~

¡Su DESCANSO!

~ No habría sido de ayuda, exhausto como estaba... Estará aquí en exactamente dos minutos. Necesitáis contenerlo durante dos minutos. ~

¡Lo intentaremos, pero daros prisa!

Volvió su atención a los otros.

"Necesitamos contenerle durante dos minutos. Entonces mi guardián y el suyo contendrán su poder."

Kobalt asintió mientras terminaba un escudo de agua alrededor de Harry.

"Necesitare vuestro apoyo para esto. Canalizar vuestros poderes a través de mi, debería aguantar al menos dos minutos..." dijo con los dientes apretados.

Teneb se aproximo a el y coloca la mano sobre su hombro, imitado por Djaryle quien tenia ahora un brillo decidido y ansioso en sus ojos y Opheria. Celen estaba a punto de hacerlo también cuando Teneb le detuvo.

"Celen, vigílanos, si sientes que uno de nosotros se esta debilitando, sácale de la fusión."

El príncipe asintió.

Los otros empezaron a verter sus poderes en Kobalt uniendo sus energías a las del Elemental quien las dirigió hacia el escudo. Todos sintieron que la presión en es escudo se hacia mas y mas fuerte. Estaban sudando por el esfuerzo. Kobalt era el que peor estaba ya que el era el punto que concentraba todas las energías.

Teneb estaba lentamente contando los segundos. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse, cada segundo se hacia mas largo que el anterior. Cuando llego a 100 sintió que el poder dentro de la cúpula de agua se doblaba. Esta vez, el escudo casi se rompió, solo fue por un milagro del esfuerzo de voluntad que consiguieron que siguiera en pie, pero Djaryle tuvo que retirarse de la fusión, el esfuerzo estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Cayó de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente.

Eso dejo solo a Kobalt, Opheria y Teneb sujetando el escudo. Las llamas azules bailaban bajo la superficie del agua, fantásticas y letales. Teneb podía ver la forma de su amigo, las llamas bailando alrededor de el, sus ojos brillando con el fuego, completamente perdido en el salvaje elemento.

Teneb sintió que Opheria empezaba a tomar poder de la naturaleza a su alrededor para equilibrar la salida de Djaryle.

Solo quince segundos más. Teneb sintió que temblaba mientras el poder dentro de la cúpula volvía a crecer, diez segundos, cinco... dos... uno...

_¡TENEB!_

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

_¡TENEB!_

Mientras oía el grito de Harry, sintió que el escudo se derrumbaba en los últimos segundos ya que Kobalt se había desmayado debido a la presión. Teneb cerró los ojos y espero a que el fuego le reclamara mientras caía en la hierba.

Espero, y espero, pero la explosión nunca llego. Abrió los ojos agotado.

Harry estaba acurrucado en el suelo, en medio de un enorme círculo de hierba quemada, sollozando.

Le hubiera gustado poder consolar a su amigo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, solo quería dormir.

De repente, sintió que una corriente de energía le atravesaba.

Mirando alrededor, vio a Gae de pie a su lado, sus ojos del color del arco iris le miraban preocupados mientras rellenaba sus reservas de energía.

~ Sentimos no poder llegar antes, pero fuimos retenidos un poco. ~

" ¿Cómo están..."

~ Tus amigos están bien, todos ellos. ~

Teneb suspiro de alivio. Se incorporo, apoyándose en su dragón.

"Gracias Gae... Por cierto, ¿Puedo presentarte a Djaryle?"

La Emnag miro durante unos segundos a la joven elfa, su expresión solemne. El gran Dragón inclino su cabeza, entrecerró los ojos un poco antes de volver su atención otra vez a su jinete.

~ Gracias por ayudarle, joven Djaryle ~ dijo sin mirarla, concentrada en Teneb.

Teneb se volvió a Celen. El príncipe parecía conmocionado pero de una pieza.

"Gae, se que es mucho pedir, pero ¿Podrías darle un pequeño impulso de energía a Djaryle y Celen?"

~ Será un placer, Heldren.~ contesto, esta vez de forma privada. Se aproximo al príncipe y a la elfa. Pronto, ambos estuvieron en forma otra vez. Kobalt estaba siendo cuidado por su propio dragón, al igual que Opheria. Se dio cuenta de que los otros Mayores también estaban presentes.

Una vez estuvieron todos arribas, se volvieron para mirar al lugar donde Harry había estado. Un círculo gigante de cenizas manchaba los jardines, en su centro, Harry estaba aun sollozando.

Se aproximaron a el.

"¡Pero Rexeran! ¡Casi les mato! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Ahora me odiaran!" su voz estaba impregnada de asco hacia si mismo y culpa.

Teneb sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera a abandonar por algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Podía ver las profundas quemaduras en el cuerpo de Harry las cuales había recibido mientras luchaba por controlarse. Pero sabia que aunque Harry parecía seguro de si mismo, fuerte, muy en el fondo era mentalmente frágil si sabias donde golpear. Teneb sabia que aunque Harry no se diera cuenta, su infancia había dejado cicatrices en su psique, que ni siquiera su estancia en la escuela con sus amigos había conseguido curar. Las torturas de las que había sido testigo cada noche habían acentuado su sensación de impotencia y desesperación, aunque tratara de esconderlo. Tenia miedo de lo que les pudiera pasar a los otros, y Teneb había descubierto que luchaba por se aceptara quien era. Sin lugar a dudas anhelaba amistad.

Estaba a punto de arrodillarse a su lado, cuando Celen se le adelanto.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry estaba horrorizado de lo que casi había hecho. Había sido necesarios los poderes de Kaelia y Arxeren, ayudados por la providencial llegada de los Mayores y algunos otros dragones para contenerle. Habían llegado justo a tiempo ya que el escudo se había quebrado justo en ese momento.

Se derrumbo, sollozando, agotado física y mentalmente.

¡Era un monstruo, un bicho raro, un asesino!

La energía volvió a el.

~ Astyan...~

Su cuerpo aun roto por los sollozos, distinguió la forma de Rexeran a través de sus lágrimas.

"Vas-Vas a re-rechazarme, ¿Ver-Verdad?" pregunto entre sollozos.

~ ¿Por qué querría hacer algo así, Astyan? No hiciste nada para merecer ese castigo. ~

"¡Perdí el control! ¡Casi lo destruyo todo! ¡Casi mate!"

~ No tenías control sobre la situación. No eres el verdadero responsable. Y no lo hiciste, luchaste contra ello, por la pinta que tienen tus quemaduras, puedo decir que intentaste resistir. Tu y tus amigos nos disteis suficiente tiempo para detenerte. Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi unido. ~

"Pero..."

~ Tu y tus amigos  podéis  enorgulleceros de esta noche. Actuasteis como verdaderos jinetes. ~

"Ya no tengo amigos, me odiaran."

~ ¿Por qué deberían odiarte?~

"¡Pero Rexeran! ¡Casi les mato! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Ahora me odiaran!"

Su dragón permaneció en silencio.

De repente sintió una presencia a su lado. Levantando la vista, consiguió reconocer a Celen a través de sus ojos llorosos. Bajo la mirada inmediatamente, esperando las palabras llenas de odio, el asco que estaba seguro de que vendría.

"¿Por qué deberíamos odiarte?" Celen estaba mirando a Harry, su cara vacía de toda emoción. Su don le estaba diciendo que la lastima no será buena, la amabilidad seria raro, no eran lo suficientemente cercanos para ello, no, tenia que permanecer a cierta distancia pero ofrecer consuelo como todos los empatas hacían.

La empatia era una maldición y una bendición. Te hacia capaz de ayudar a la gente, te ayudaba a tratar con problemas emocionales, resolver dificultades o peleas, pero te hacia vulnerable y te obligaba a ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Celen siempre lo había comparado a la Sanacion. Había la misma necesidad, el mismo anhelo de ayudar, la diferencia era que los sanadores curaban el cuerpo mientras que el intentaba curar la mente o el alma.

A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. De todas las reacciones que había estado esperando, esta era la única en la que no había pensado. ¿No le odiaban? La esperanza lleno su corazón. Se seco las lagrimas con lo que quedaba de sus mangas, entonces miro fijamente a los otros que estaban detrás de Celen.

Miro en sus ojos, intentando encontrar miedo, algo parecido al enfado, el asco, el odio. Pero solo vio alivio e... incluso algo de comprensión, incluso en los ojos de Kobalt y Opheria.

~ Ves, Astyan, no te odian...~ susurró Rexeran en su mente.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por el alivio mientras luchaba con sus lágrimas, intentando evitar que cayeran. Les miro de reojo, susurrando un "Gracias"

Se encontró en un fuerte abrazo. Sorprendido y sobresaltado por esto, primero fue asaltado por recuerdos de Najira abrazándole, sus manos acariciándole... Corto este hilo de pensamiento. Este abrazo no se parecía ni de lejos a ese. Finalmente averiguo los rasgos de quien le estaba abrazando. Djaryle. Le estaba recordando un montón a Hermione y Ron, estaba actuando un poco como ellos, como una amiga, pero no lo era, ¿no?, después de todo solo la había conocido unas horas antes... Encontró difícil seguir esta línea de pensamientos; su mente se estaba nublando un poco mientras intentaba pensar en ello. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente. Al levantar la mirada, todos los pensamientos sobre Djaryle y la extraña interacción entre ellos se fueron de su mente.

"Tu, tonto" dijo mientras le liberaba y le daba una colleja, "¿En que estabas pensando?" ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¿Con quien habría bailado?"

La pregunta hizo que Harry estallara en una risa nerviosa, seguido por el resto. Djaryle hizo una pausa durante unos segundos entonces les miro, desconcertada.

"¿Qué?" pregunto, su confusión solo haciendo que se rieran mas fuerte.

Una vez consiguieron controlarse, se sentaron al lado de Harry. Teneb fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Harry, cuando empezaste a perder el control, no estaba asustado de ti, bueno, quizás un poco, pero de lo que estaba mas asustado era de lo que nos iba a pasar, con nos me refiero a ti y a nosotros. Además , no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente." Cogió el brazo de su amigo humano y junto sus antebrazos.

"Ilan ory sianter, Ilan ory saroll, Desen hela athia" (unidos por la mente, unidos por el alma, muerte o vida) miro a su amigo. 

"Lith tarx jomi" (unidos a través de todo) Harry termino el juramento con la voz temblorosa y una sonrisa.  

Entonces Harry se volvió a Kobalt y Opheria y esta vez hablo el.

"No se que decir, excepto. Gracias, a los dos."

El Elemental y la Magis le devolvieron la sonrisa.

"¿Recuerdas que nos preguntaste hace dos días, sobre nuestros motivos para proponer ser tu segundo y el de Teneb?"

Harry asintió.

"Para ser sincero, en ese momento, mi respuesta habría sido que tu poder y tu posición habían jugado un gran papel en esa proposición. Me sentía culpable y tu eras poderoso." Se detuvo, intentando decir sus próximas palabras correctamente.

"Ahora, si me preguntaras por que decidí actuar hoy, colocando este escudo, mi respuesta seria que me hiciste pensar sobre un montón de cosas, y que me has hecho pensar por mi mismo y tomar decisiones por mi mismo. La visión que nos mostraste esta mañana... Creo que fue el detonante. Me obligaste a ver que los humanos son gente como nosotros, gente que esta sufriendo, gente que tiene vidas propias, familias... Sobre todo, demostraste ser honorable y alguien a quien me gustaría aprender a llamar amigo. Así que ahora mi respuesta seria que actué porque sabia que podía ayudar y porque era lo que tenia que hacer."

Los ojos azules de Kobalt no habían dejado los de Harry mientras hablaba.

Harry asintió ante esta declaración.

"Mi turno. Debes recordar lo que respondí al Xhan y la Xhana esta misma mañana... ¿Qué podría perdonar pero no olvidar?"

Kobalt asintió.

"Lo sigo afirmando. No puedo olvidar el pasado, me ha hecho lo que soy, y no puedo ignorarlo, pero puedo perdonar. Esta noche al elegir quedarte y ayudar, me has demostrado que te mereces el nombre de jinete. Te has ganado mi respeto por eso y algo de mi confianza. No puedo decir que todo este bien, pero si quieres, creo que podemos empezar de nuevo con una cuenta nueva. Lo mismo contigo, Opheria." Extendió las manos, notando las quemaduras en ellas.

"Hola, soy Harry Potter, encantado de conoceros."

Kobalt tomo la mano ofrecida.

"El placer es mío, soy Kobalt."

"Y yo Opheria" dijo la Magis, cerrando su mano de cuatro dedos sobre la de Harry.

Durante todo esto, los Mayores habían estado a los lados, mirando cuidadosamente a los jóvenes reunidos allí, evaluándoles.

Finalmente, Rexeran hablo.

~ Estamos orgullosos de todos vosotros. Os merecéis el nombre de Jinetes de Dragones...~ dijo

Harry asintió y se levanto, dándose cuenta en ese momento, de la extensión de su quemaduras ya que un dolor insoportable le recorrió mientras lo hacia.

Gae se aproximo a el y unos segundos mas tarde, estaba curado.

~ Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Astyan, pero se cauto, las apariencias a veces engañan ~ le dijo de forma privada.

Harry la dirigió una mirada mordaz, un poco desconcertado por sus últimas palabras, pero asintió y se volvió a los otros.

"Celen, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te hice antes de estallar?"

Esto les devolvió a las circunstancias que habían llevado a este embrollo.

El príncipe asintió y se levanto para acercarse al joven mago.

"Mi padre hizo sus elecciones, yo hice las mías. Elegí ponerme de tu lado y no lo repetiré otra vez. Mi padre rompió varios juramentos esta noche. El padre que fuera mi padre ya no existe. Seguiré la decisión que se tome esta noche respecto a sus crímenes."

Mientras Celen decía estas palabras, no pudo evitar un destello de dolor al pensar que su padre ya no era el hombre en el que siempre había pensado como modelo. Harry coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Esperare ansioso tu subida al trono, y ese día, podrás contar conmigo."

Y Harry hizo algo que siempre se había negado a hacer ante el Rey Enrys: hizo una reverencia ante el príncipe. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos del heredero de Horevald.

"Creo que entenderás porque no puedo jurarte lealtad, y no creo que lo hiciera de todas formas. Mi verdadero lugar esta entre mi gente, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo asegurado."

Celen le dirigió una gran sonrisa y devolvió el saludo.

Teneb se aproximo a su amigo de la infancia.

"Nunca he estado mas orgulloso de ser tu amigo de lo que lo estoy ahora, Celen. Mi lealtad a ti será jurada cuando seas coronado."

"No lo creo." Replico Celen. "No quiero que mi Gran Consejero se someta ante mi, o si no ¿Cómo podría hacerme entrar en razón si empiezo a actuar como un idiota?"

"Como desees, amigo."

"Hermano." Corrigió Celen.

Teneb le sonrió.

El momento termino cuando una lechuza voló de un árbol.

~ Deberíais iros, jóvenes, aun tenéis mucho que hacer esta noche.~ dijo Gae.

~ Pero antes de que os marchéis, permitirnos daros las ropas que os habéis ganado.~ dijo Rexeran.

Todos ellos fueron rodeados por un brillo cálido y mientras desaparecía, quedaron completamente vestidos. Harry y Teneb llevaban las ropas de Athar, sus espadas a sus lados. Kobalt y Opheria tenían el traje de los jinetes adultos: la túnica roja, ligeramente mas corta que la de atar, ya que terminaba en las rodillas, las mangas solo tenían el dobladillo lleno de llamas. En la espalda, estaba cosido el mismo dragón y sus cuellos también estaban decorados con llamas. También tenían sus espadas y un medallón brillaba en sus pechos, junto con sus torques. El de Kobalt era azul oscuro y el de Opheria púrpura oscuro, ambos estaban tallados como los de Teneb y Harry. Los cuatro llevaban también una larga capa negra, la única diferencia era el color de sus dobladillos, que hacia juego con el tipo de dragón. Harry volvió su atención a Celen. El príncipe esta vestido en negro y plata y parecía regio... una fina diadema estaba colocada sobre su cabeza, destacando su posición. Finalmente, Harry miro a Djaryle. Llevaba un sencillo y largo vestido blanco. Un fino velo azul claro estaba colocado sobre su pelo que ahora caía suelto por su espalda. Una sencilla cadena de plata con una amatista descansaba en su pecho. Las mangas ondeaban por sus brazos, cubriendo sus manos.

Ella levanto la vista y les miro fijamente, extrañada, pidiendo explicaciones.

Des se aproximo a ella.

El Dusker pareció explicarla unas cuantas cosas, por como se torcían sus rasgos. Las expresiones variaron de estupefacta, sorprendida, enfadada, molesta, aliviada... Entonces asintió, aparentemente un poco molesta. El Dusker asintió y volvió al lado de Aurine, lanzando una mirada a Rexeran.

La criatura Dorada, miro de reojo a la elfa y Harry supo inmediatamente que el Mayor estaba hablando con ella. Ella empalideció y tembló ligeramente, pero se recompuso sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

~ Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, jóvenes.~ dijo Rexeran. ~ Permaneceremos cerca en caso de que la situación requiera nuestra intervención, pero ahora es momento de que llevéis las cargas de los jinetes.~

Ellos asintieron mientras los Mayores así como Polath y Nelan desaparecían.

~¿Harry estas bien?~

La voz de Arxeren era frenética.

No estoy bien, pero estaré mejor a partir de ahora, Arxeren...

~ Gracias a los Poderes... Sabes tendrás que pagar por los que nos hiciste a mi y a Kaelia. ¡Nos dejaste inconscientes durante unos minutos!~

Lo siento...

~ No hace falta, puedo entender la situación. Solo decirte que tu casi explosión a tenido al menos un efecto positivo, tu control sobre el fuego se fortaleció cuando luchaste con el, has profundizado tu control. Ahora deberías ser capaz de controlar el fuego azul. Pero debo pedirte que tengas cuidado con tus enfados... Hablando de esto, creo que necesitas tener otra manera de bloquear tu elemento por si la situación se vuelve a ir de las manos...~

¿Qué propones?

~ Una obligación  con una contraseña. Al oír la palabra, provocaría que tu elemento se bloqueara. Pero lo haremos mas tarde...~

Vale... ¿Y Arxeren?

~¿Qué?~

Gracias por todo...

El guardián no contesto.

Harry se volvió hacia los otros, su expresión grave.

"Vamos"

Un aura de llamas azules surgió a su alrededor.

"¡Harry!" gritaron los otros, mirándole horrorizados

Les miro.

"No os preocupéis puedo controlarlas, ahora."

Parecieron aliviados al oírle e incluso sonrieron.

Sin hablar, Teneb desplegó su aura, mientras Kobalt hacia lo mismo con el agua. Opheria dejo que su aura mágica brillara a su alrededor. Celen le ofreció el brazo a Djaryle.

" ¿Nos vamos, mi señora? Nuestra escolta esta preparada."

"Si, mi príncipe, pero ¿Qué hay de ...?" señalo a Najira, que aun estaba inconsciente.

Sin hablar, Teneb se aproximo a la medio Veela y la cogió en brazos.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasaba?" pregunto Harry.

"Hay barreras en el castillo que evitan que la gente pueda observarlo mágicamente. Pero si detiene a los curiosos del exterior, también evita que la gente de dentro sienta sucesos mágicos."

Se dirigieron de vuelta al salón de baile. Celen y Djaryle caminando en el medio, Harry y Teneb a su derecha e izquierda, Kobalt y Opheria cerrando la marcha. Mientras se marchaban, Harry se dio cuenta de que la gran quemadura negra y circular que había causado había sido arreglada y dirigió un pequeño gracias a los Mayores.

Cuando llegaron cerca del salón, Harry hizo que apareciera su marca de Athar, recordando algo que le había dicho Arxeren mucho tiempo atrás.

Los Athars no eran solo lideres entre los jinetes, también tenían el rango de sacerdotes. Y Harry lo utilizaría hoy.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Entraron en el salón de baile y caminaron hacia el trono, el silencio descendiendo lentamente sobre la habitación según la gente se fijaba en ellos. Hubo gritos ahogados mientras marchaban hacia el estrado donde estaban sentados el Rey y la Reina. Se pararon unos metros antes. En ese momento, Celen y Djaryle, después de hacer una reverencia a los dos Athar, se pusieron a un lado. Celen sabia que ahora no estaba viendo a sus amigos, ya no eran Teneb ni Harry, si no los Athars, lideres, sacerdotes, jueces.

Se oyeron gritos horrorizados cuando la gente finalmente se fijo en las llamas azules que rodeaban a Harry. Teneb fue a dejar a Najira en un sofá cerca de su hermano por parte de padre. Estirándose, volvió al lado de su amigo. Juntos, hicieron desaparecer sus auras, pero si mirabas atentamente, podías observar llamas bailando en los ojos de Harry, brillando peligrosamente, pero esta vez controladas.

El joven mago se volvió para mirar al heraldo que les había anunciado al principio de la tarde.

"De Athar a Heraldo, de sacerdote a mensajero, requiero, como Athar, la presencia del Xhan y la Xhana tan rápido como sea posible."

El heraldo le hizo una reverencia y se marcho en silencio.

Entonces Teneb y el se aproximaron a Demenor.

El hombre había llegado una hora después del comienzo del baile, rumiando sobre lo que se le había dicho antes esa tarde. Entonces había llegado al salón del baile y había estado hablando con Doryan y algunos de sus jinetes, intentando planear la forma de llevar a cabo el castigo. Miro con cautela a los dos jóvenes... no Athars, delante de el.

No podía recordar un grupo de jinetes donde el/los Athar/s hubieran parecido tan adecuados para el cargo, tan... regios, tan caballerescos. Si, eso era... Le recordaban a la descripción de los Caballeros de la Antigua Edad...

"De Athars al líder de los Cuarteles, requerimos el derecho de hacer justicia y defender nuestras Leyes." Afirmo Teneb, rompiendo el hilo de pensamiento del hombre.

Temblorosamente, Demenor se levanto de su asiento.

"De líder a Athars, os pregunto vuestras quejas."

Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios cuando sintió su mente atrapada entre otras dos y que se le colocaba una conexión. Las otras dos presencias mentales eran fuertes y afiladas como una cuchilla, sujetando su propia mente en un puño de acero mental.

Lentamente Demenor fue testigo de la confesión de Najira, después de la perdida de control de Harry. Quería apartar la vista, terminar la visión, pero la presencia le obligo a ver todo lo que ellos querían que viera. Finalmente fue liberado de la conexión.

Demenor se quedo helado por lo que acababa de ver, y sintió que su determinación se hacia mas fuerte. Se volvió y miro al Rey que parecía un poco inquieto.

"Enrys, estúpido... ¿Qué has hecho?" susurro, mirando con horror al Rey, sabiendo que no podría librar a su viejo amigo del castigo que estaba a punto de recibir. Las Leyes no podían ser pasadas por alto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el viejo Enrys estaba muerto en el momento que decidió continuar con este plan...

"De Athars a líder, ¿Apoyaras nuestro juicio?"

Demenor se giro para mirarles.

"De líder a Athars, vuestras quejas son legitimas, reconozco vuestro derecho a dar un juicio justo."

Su voz recorrió el salón.

En ese momento, el Xhan y la Xhana entraron en el salón. Ya que apenas les había llevado más de diez minutos llegar, esto confirmo la sospecha de Harry de que había otro medio de comunicación y viaje entre el castillo y los templos. Ambos llevaban puestas sus ropas ceremoniales.

"Respondemos a la llamada de los Athars." Dijo Cya.

"Requerimos como Athars vuestra ayuda como Hijos de los Dioses" dijo Teneb

Los dos adultos les miraron.

"Se concede vuestra petición."

Se movieron aun lado del salón.

Entonces Harry y Teneb se acercaron al Rey.

"Rey Enrys," la voz de Harry resonó en el salón, "En este momento estas acusado de ruptura de juramentos: Ruptura de  juramentos una vez por saltarse la ley de los jinetes, ignorando su independencia de la realeza; Ruptura de juramentos una segunda vez, al intentar obligar a alguien contra su voluntad; Ruptura de juramentos una tercera vez al mentir a tu pueblo."

Teneb continuó.

"Ruptura de juramentos una vez al colocar a tus tierras y súbditos en riesgo de daño, ruptura de juramentos una segunda vez al abusar de tu poder para tus propias necesidades, ruptura de juramentos una tercera vez al atacar a tu propia familia."

"¿Quién testificara sus acciones?"

Kobalt camino hasta ellos, hablando en voz alta.

"Como jinete de los Athars y sacerdotes, diré la verdad bajo el testimonio de los hijos de los Dioses. Testifico estas acciones. Reconozco la verdad en estas acusaciones y encuentro al acusado culpable de romper el juramento sobre las leyes de los jinetes."

El Xhan asintió.

Opheria también camino hasta ellos.

"Como jinete de los Athars y sacerdotes, diré la verdad bajo el testimonio de los hijos de los Dioses. Testifico estas acciones, reconociendo al acusado culpable de romper juramentos al abusar de su propio poder para sus necesidades y de intentar someter a alguien contra su voluntad."

Esta vez la Xhana valoro sus palabras.

Hubo una pausa, el silencio se extendió por la habitación y el Rey empezó a confiarse más y más. Si los Athars no podían encontrar mas gente que confirmara sus acusaciones, escaparía del castigo que recibiría, si se completaba este ritual.

De repente Djaryle hablo.

Había estado de pie a un lado, viendo como se desplegaba toda la escena. Había estado dividida entre varios sentimientos, pero al final, había dado un paso adelante. Había elegido su camino, como el Sowaroc le había dicho que haría y soportaría lo que viniera.

"Como ciudadana de esta tierra ante los Athars y sacerdotes, diré la verdad bajo el testimonio de los hijos de los Dioses. Testifico estas acciones y certifico la verdad en la acusación de ruptura de juramento contra las tierras y su gente al ponerles deliberadamente en riesgo y al mentirles."

Un pesado silencio cayo sobre el salón de baile, todos los ojos fijados en el Rey quién para entonces estaba sudando. Los poderes que rodeaban a Harry y Teneb habían crecido mientras sus acusaciones eran confirmadas. Solo necesitaban que alguien certificara la verdad de la última.

Gemidos y gritos recorrieron la habitación mientras Celen caminaba hasta sus amigos.

"Como heredero por sangre de esta tierra, ante loa Athars y sacerdotes, diré la verdad bajo el testimonio de los hijos de los Dioses. Testifico estas acciones y reconozco al perjuro culpable de golpear a su propia familia al usar a mi hermana por parte de padre como un arma para conseguir poder, haciéndola chantaje, poniendo en peligro su cordura y golpeándola para conseguir sus propósitos."

El Xhan y la Xhana caminaron hasta ellos.

"Vuestras quejas son legitimas, testificamos la verdad de vuestras palabras. Que los Poderes os guíen en vuestro juicio y os bendigan con justicia," Colocaron sus manos en las marcas de Athar. Se volvieron hacia el Rey.

"Desde este momento retiramos y anulamos cualquier vinculo con el Rey Enrys. Fue acusado de perjurio, y un perjuro es lo que es. Cualquier lealtad o juramento hacia el son ahora nulos."

La Reina se levanto y camino hasta su marido.

"Como Reina de esta tierra, Yo, Valera Ryll Vyriannight, por tanto corto todos los lazos y obligaciones con Enrys Olban Ikerstorm y le despojo de cualquier autoridad sobre su descendiente. Así se ha dicho, así se decreta." Termino quitándose el anillo que tenia en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. Entonces camino hasta su hijo.

El Rey estaba ahora de pie, su cara contorsionada por la ira.

"Os tendré colgados a todos para mañana por la mañana. ¡Guardias! Arrestarlos."

Nadie se movió, los Guardias permanecieron en sus puestos, ignorando la orden del Rey.

"¡GUARDIAS!"

Viendo que los soldados no iban a moverse, se volvió hacia Doryan.

"¡Doryan!¡Ayúdame!"

La cara del padre de Teneb estaba envejecida y llena de tristeza.

"Enrys, tu mismo te lo has buscado, no puedo hacer nada."

Harry dio un paso hacia delante.

"Oye nuestra sentencia, Rey Enrys, desde este día y hasta tu muerte, eres despojado de tus poderes y posición, sin que te quede mas autoridad que sobre ti mismo. Pasaras los próximos trescientos años en un hospicio para redimir tu alma ayudando a otros. Si al final de este periodo, los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas han visto que has tenido un cambio de actitud sincero, serás libre de irte, si no serás encerrado para reflexionar sobre tus pecados. Así..." su voz estaba impregnada de poder y mientras estaba a punto de reforzar su decisión por el ritual "así se ha dicho, así se decreta", el Rey levanto las manos.

"¡Nunca!¡La línea de los Reyes terminara ahora!"

Una bola de Luz Oscura se formo en sus manos y se la lanzo a Celen quien miraba la bola fijamente con los ojos como platos, demasiado estupefacto como para moverse. Cuando la bola estaba a punto de golpearle, se vio rodeado por llamas azules que formaron una pared protectora a su alrededor. La bola dio contra las llamas y se disolvió. El Rey alzo la otra mano. Levanto un aura obsidiana. Empezó un cántico y todo el mundo sintió que la temperatura bajaba. Harry sintió que algo se desgarraba a su alrededor. Alzo su propia aura y escudos, imitado por Teneb, Kobalt, Celen, Opheria y Djaryle. El aura alrededor del Rey se hizo mas espesa. Harry frunció el ceño, había algo raro en esa aura, parecía estar dividida... El cántico del Rey se hizo mas alto y Harry empalideció al oír unas palabras...

"¡Teneb, todo el mundo, colocad vuestros escudos mas fuertes en la habitación, esta invocando algo!"

Obedecieron, Demenor, Doryan, Cya y Luan siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Opheria, intenta encontrar su punto de concentración. Ninguno de nosotros puede matar a un Demonio adulto si eso es lo que esta invocando... La única manera de hacerle desaparecer es destruir su punto de concentración."

La Magis asintió y cerró los ojos, concentrándose mientras los otros reforzaban los escudos de la habitación.

De repente apareció un desgarrón en el aire que empezó a ensancharse hasta formar un portal. Las sombras parecían acumularse en el, intentando pasar, entonces una de ellas entro a través del desgarro y empezó a hacerse mas y mas grande. Harry inmediatamente reconoció, a partir de las explicaciones de Arxeren, que era un demonio de tercer nivel. La criatura era gigantesca, de casi tres metros de alto. Sus enormes piernas terminaban en grandes patas con cuchillas que parecían mortíferas, las rodillas se doblaban al revés. La cabeza era una mezcla de lobo, buey y humano. Tenia la estructura general de un buey, incluidos los cuernos, pero mas angulosa, con orejas, piel y dientes de lobo. Los ojos parecían humanos, pero completamente negros con solo motas rojas en ellos. Su piel parecía hecha de lava: crepitaba con líneas rojas recorriendo arriba y abajo su cuerpo. Tenía un par de alas en la espalda.

/¿Quién me llamo?/ La voz era áspera y pétrea.

El Rey se aproximo a el.

"Yo,¡Obedéceme!"

 El demonio pareció a punto de golpear a Enrys, pero al final inclino la cabeza.

/¿Cuál será mi recompensa?/

El Rey miro de reojo a la gente reunida en el salón quienes le estaban mirando horrorizados.

"Su vida."

La cara del demonio se contorsiono en algo que podría llamarse una sonrisa.

/Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?/

"Mátales a todos, excepto a las mujeres. Las necesitare."

El Demonio asintió y se volvió hacia ellos, la expectativa brillando en sus ojos.

Harry se volvió a Opheria que aun estaba concentrada.

"¿Opheria?"

"¡Lo estoy intentando! Es algo cerca de el..." El sudor bañaba su cara debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Suspirando, Harry miro a Cya y Luan.

"Athars, nosotros protegeremos a los otros, Solyen y Lunai nos ayudaran en esta tarea."

Teneb asintió.

"Padre, Demenor, ¿Protegeréis al Xhan y la Xhana?"

Ambos adultos parecían a punto de protestar, pero al ver la expresión decidida y cabezota en la cara de los jóvenes supieron que no ganarían esa discusión. Para proteger el salón y permitir a los Athars que dejaran caer sus propias barreras para concentrarse en la batalla, el Xhan y la Xhana entrarían en trance y tendrían que estar fuera del escudo, quedando expuestos ante cualquier ataque.

Teneb se volvió para mirar a los otros.

"Djaryle, quédate con Najira."

La chica parecía a punto de protestar pero asintió tras unos segundos.

"Celen, tu, Opheria y Kobalt debéis encontrar el punto de concentración y destruirlo..."

"Pero..." Celen iba a protestar.

"Celen," corto Harry con brusquedad, rompiendo el silencio bajo el que había estado, "Opheria no puede defenderse en este estado y tu y Kobalt tendréis que aseguraros de que no la pase nada."

"Celen" dijo Kobalt, "Harry tiene razón, y debemos darnos prisa."

Con los labios apretados en una línea, Celen asintió con fuerza.

"Vamos entonces" se volvió a Harry y Teneb, "Mas os vale permanecer de una sola pieza, u ¡Os la cargareis si alguno de vosotros consigue que le maten!"

Sin esperar respuesta fue hasta Kobalt y Opheria. El Demonio estaba avanzando hacia ellos. Harry inspiro unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarse, centrándose. No le hacia gracia lo que Teneb y el tenían que hacer.

"Teneb, sabes lo que hacer." Su voz era escalofriante.

"Lo se."

Harry cerró los ojos, tocando su poder. Los Mayores no podían intervenir en esto. Sintió que el Rey había colocado algo en el salón...algo que les impedía entrar...Una especie de barrera...Sacudiendo la cabeza se volvió a concentrar en el problema que tenían entre manos, se preocuparía de esto mas tarde.

En un murmullo, lanzo una última oración.

"Mayores, se que no podéis ayudarnos ahora, pero dadnos fuerza para ganar." Entonces en voz más alta, susurro.

"Yo, Harry Potter, me abandono a los Poderes. Que me convierta en su hoja en esta lucha por defender sus leyes."

A su lado, Teneb murmuro la misma frase.

En ese momento, sintió como una energía ardiente le atravesó. Dolía, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sentía que se difuminaba, bajo esta energía. Abandonándose al poder de que estaba siendo recipiente, dejo que tomara el control, incluso le proporciono su propio poder y conocimiento. De repente todo se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos. Ya no eran verdes si no remolinos azul-plateado.

Estaba listo.

Dejo caer su escudo, sintiendo que el Xhan y la Xhana levantaban otro, avivado por el poder de sus dioses.

Que comience la batalla.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Demenor se coloco cerca del sacerdote mientras Doryan se ponía al lado de la sacerdotisa. Observo como el príncipe y los dos jinetes se apartaban de los Athars, la Magis estaba en un profundo trance y los dos chicos la estaban sujetando. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los dos Athars. Sintió la calma que emitían, entonces de repente una ola de poder, tan fuerte que le hizo tambalearse. Abrieron los ojos y entendió... Se habían dejado poseer por los mismísimos Poderes. Sintió un escalofrío, esto era peligroso, podían perderse en esa tremenda cantidad de energía, y una vez que los Poderes se marcharan, su ser interior seria expulsado de su cuerpo, dejando detrás solo una concha vacía. Sacudiendo la cabeza se concentro en su tarea, proteger a los dos sacerdotes. Dejo caer los escudos y el Demonio se lanzo hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, el Xhan y la Xhana habían construido otro escudo; Gruñendo, el Demonio se volvió hacia ellos y Demenor tembló bajo la mirada demoníaca pero permaneció en su sitio. Reconquistaría su honor pero por sus actos, no suicidándose...

El Demonio rugió.

Teneb y Harry le habían atacado, dándole en la pierna.

Intento apartarlos de un manotazo, pero ellos esquivaron sus manos y volvieron a atacar, consiguiendo otro rugido de la bestia. Dos hojas de fuego aparecieron en sus manos y empezó a atacarles. Pero Harry y Teneb eran demasiado pequeños para que consiguiera darles. Estirándose todo lo alto que era cerro las alas a su alrededor, gruñendo. Entonces las volvió a abrir, unas veinte pelotas negras cayeron al suelo.

/Levantaos, mis mininos/

Para horror de Demenor, las pelotas empezaron a temblar y pequeñas criaturas armadas salieron de ellas. Eran de un metro de alto. Parecían pequeños orcos, pero cubiertos de pelo.

/¡Matarles a todos!/

Las pequeñas bestias levantaron sus armas y con gritos agudos corrieron hacia ellos.

Demenor levanto la espalda.

Puede que muriera, pero moriría con su honor de vuelta.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Kobalt observo horrorizado mientras las bestias corrían hacia ellos. Levantando su espada, reunió sus poderes Elementales. Había prometido proteger a Opheria y lo haría con su vida. Celen levanto su espada junto con su Magia.

Las bestias atacaron. Kobalt dirigió la espada hacia su izquierda, cortando las cabezas de las que habían estado atacándole en ese lado. Levantando la mano, lanzo trozos de hielo que se embebieron en otro, cortando su garganta y atravesando los ojos de su vecino que cayó al suelo con agudos gritos de dolor. Se lanzo hacia delante, atravesando a otro con su espada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que dos se aproximaban a Opheria por su espalda. Girándose, les lanzo hielo, matándolas. Sintió un movimiento detrás de el, y se aparto pero no lo suficientemente rápido ya que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su muslo

Girando, sintió que el cuello de la bestia se rompía mientras la mandaba volando contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que mas pelotas caían al suelo.

Mirando a Opheria, rezo para que encontrara el puñetero foco.

A Celen no le iba mejor. Las criaturas eran inmunes a la mágica y había tenido que recurrir a su espada.

Estaba rajando, cortando cabezas y gargantas, atravesando cuerpos. Pero el Demonio hacia más y más.

De repente cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse, los ojos de Opheria se abrieron.

"¡Celen, Kobalt, lo encontré!"

El alivio atravesó al príncipe mientras miraba a la Magis.

"¿Dónde?"

"La piedra grande de la silla donde esta sentado." La joven Magis saco su propia espada y empezó a abrirse camino hacia el estrado, cortando cabezas a derecha e izquierda. Los otros la siguieron.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry y Teneb aun estaban incordiando al Demonio. Estaban matando a las criaturas sin dedicarles ni un solo pensamiento, sus espadas eran borrones mortíferos. Pero la fuerza de estas cosas no estaba en sus habilidades o en su poder, estaba en su numero. Por cada bestia que mataban, aparecían dos. Harry estaba u7sando su elemento al máximo y lanzaba bolas de fuego a su alrededor, prendiendo fuego a las criaturas en lo que se tarda en parpadear, todo esto mientras aprovechaba al máximo sus habilidades de lucha. Ambos estaban completamente poseídos por los poderes y se sentían como marionetas. De repente sus marcas brillaron con fuerza y se vieron encerrados en dos llamas gemelas, carbonizando todo lo que se encontraba en un radio de dos metros. Desde el fondo de su mente, la pequeña parte que aun era Harry, recordó que sus marcas les permitían compartir y unir sus poderes. Así que Teneb podía acceder a su elemento a través de el, y el podía usar el aire a través de su amigo.

Sintió que golpeaba al Demonio, provocando que saliera un rugido de la enorme criatura. Continúo golpeando, perdiendo a Teneb de vista.

De repente oyó otro grito, esta vez de dolor. Alzando la vista, vio a Teneb en la espalda de la criatura, su espada clavada en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Sintió que su energía era absorbida por su amigo, ya que Teneb o el Poder que poseía a Teneb, empezó a verter su energía a través de la espada.

Desafortunadamente, el Demonio consigo hacer que Teneb se cayera de su cuello, la espada aun clavada en el. Su amigo uso su elemento para frenar su caída y convocar de vuelta su espada. Mientras tanto, Harry seguía golpeando al Demonio, pero la criatura tenia una piel extremadamente gruesa.

Volvieron a matar las criaturas que parecían orcos.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Demenor y Doryan estaban ocupados apartando las bestias del Xhan y la Xhana.

"¡Mierda! ¡Cuantos hay!" grito Doryan, jadeando ligeramente mientras le cortaba la cabeza a otro.

Demenor sonrió con gravedad, se estaba cansando, esto terminaría pronto... los otros jinetes presentes en el salón no podían intervenir, ninguno tenia sus espadas, y no había muchos Elementales presentes. Estos no podían ayudar ya que estaban encerrados bajo el escudo. No había mirado ni de reojo a la otra gente del salón desde el principio de la pelea. No estaban en peligro inmediato, lo cual no era su caso.

Distraído, no vio a uno de los orcos que le atacaban y esquivo un poco demasiado tarde, un dolor ardiente recorrió su costado. Apretando los dientes, lo ignoro le arranco la cabeza de los hombros a la ofensiva bestia que se había atrevido a hacer ese truco.

"Mayores, si estáis escuchando... ¡Hacer que esto termine pronto!"

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Opheria, Kobalt y Celen literalmente cortaron su camino hacia el estrado. Encontraron a Djaryle allí con Najira aun inconsciente.

"¿Cómo puede permanecer así?" exclamo Opheria.

"La hechice." Dijo Djaryle.

Celen asintió.

"Esta bien, necesitamos romper esa piedra. Yo y Kobalt le atacaremos para distraerle. Opheria, tu y Djaryle podréis romper la piedra."

Kobalt negó con la cabeza.

"No Celen, no atacaras a tu padre... No te dejare hacerlo... Opheria y yo le distraeremos y tu y Djaryle os ocupareis de la piedra."

"¡Pero!... ¡Ya no es mi padre!"

"Puede que ya no sea tu padre, pero lo ha sido durante años, no puedes caer tan bajo como el..." dijo Opheria, colocando una mano en su brazo.

"Vale, pero deberíamos darnos prisa, los otros parece que apreciarían un descanso."

Se dividieron en dos grupos. Opheria y Kobalt caminaron hacia el Rey, con cara de estar seguros de si mismos, mientras Celen y Djaryle caminaron hacia la silla por detrás.

"¿Djaryle tienes una daga?"

Celen se sintió estúpido al decirlo, pero no llevaba ninguna arma con el. Sabía que Harry y Teneb siempre llevaban alguna y le parecían un poco paranoicos... Se juro que siempre llevaría una con el desde este momento.

"¡¿Tu no tienes ninguna?!"

El tono de Djaryle era de incredulidad.

El negó con la cabeza y ella suspiro.

"Me pregunto en que estaba pensando tu jefe de seguridad... Se agacho y levanto el borde de su vestido, enseñando las piernas. Saco una daga larga y fina.

"¿Esto valdrá?"

"Perfecta... Pero ¿Siempre llevas una daga encima?"

"Eso es algo que yo se y que tu tendrás que adivinar." Replico Djaryle.

Alzando la vista, Celen vio que Opheria y Kobalt estaban lentamente haciendo maniobras para apartar al Rey  lo suficientemente lejos de la silla como darle a Celen y Djaryle tiempo suficiente para destruir la piedra sin que interviniera.

De repente Celen vio una apertura, su padre no estaba mirando a la silla. Se levanto de golpe, corrió hasta la silla, ignorando el grito de su padre. Salto ala silla y coloco la daga justo en la piedra después de haberle puesto a la hoja un hechizo reforzador para asegurarse de que rompería la piedra.

Mientras sentía como la piedra se quebraba, fue golpeado por detrás y lanzado por los aires. Pero una sonrisa estaba firmemente grabada en su rostro, la piedra iba a partirse por completo en unos pocos segundos, había golpeado su centro. Dio contra una pared y sintió como caía en una inconsciencia dichosa. Antes de desmayarse, vio la cara de una pequeña bestia encima de el, su hacha levanta, pero no se podía mover.

Iba a morir.

Pero no lamentaba nada.

Oyó un grito y todo se volvió negro.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry sentía que su cuerpo se estaba cansando ya que esquivo apenas una de las hojas del Demonio todo mientras partía en dos a una criatura.

Oyó que algo se rompía y su cuerpo se volvió al origen del sonido. Vio como la piedra de la silla se hacia añicos mientras Celen volaba contra una pared.

El Demonio grito mientras el portal del que había venido se transformaba en un vórtice. El vórtice empezó a aspirar a las pequeñas criaturas, bueno a las que aun seguían en pie. El Demonio luchaba contra el, negándose a volver a su Mundo. Inexorablemente fue absorbido por el Vórtice.

/¡TU!/

Se volvió al Rey.

/¡Es tu culpa!/

Con una de sus manos, atrapo al Rey. El elfo se revolvió en su mano, intentando liberarse.

/No conseguí mi recompensa... Y si tengo que volver, tú vienes conmigo.../

Enrys empezó a mirar alrededor, rogando que alguien le ayudara.

Harry y Teneb, aun poseídos por los Poderes, alzaron las manos.

"Esta es nuestra sentencia, en el nombre de Solyen y Lunai, por los mismos Poderes, te despojamos de todos tus poderes y te condenamos a una eternidad de Oscuridad en el Mundo de las Sombras. ¡Así se ha dicho..."

Oyeron el grito de miedo del antiguo Rey.

"¡NO!"

"...Así se decreta!" 

La cara del Demonio se contorsiono en una sonrisa demoníaca mientras era tragado por el vórtice, Enrys aun en su mano, gritando.

Una vez el Vórtice se cerró, el portal desapareció. Harry cayó al suelo, mientras sentía que el Poder que le había estado controlando se marchaba. Dolía muchísimo más que la primera vez. Esta vez sintió que era arrastrado pero resistió, aun tenia mucho que hacer, no importa lo cansado que estuviera.

Sintió un sentimiento de aprobación que venia del poder mientras se marchaba y le agradeció su ayuda.

Se tumbo en el suelo demasiado cansado como para estar de pie y sintió que Teneb hacia lo mismo a su lado antes que el agotamiento le reclamara.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Demenor había visto a Celen hacer añicos la piedra incluso aunque no había sabido el por que al principio, mientras el joven príncipe volaba por los aires, oyó el grito del Demonio y entendió. Sintió como el alivio le recorría. No habría sido capaz de aguantar mucho más. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una criatura se aproximaba a Celen, mientras el joven caía al suelo, y alzaba su hacha.

Grito pero el heredero parecía estar inconsciente y el estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo. Con horror espero ver como el hacha golpeaba al príncipe pero nada paso y la criatura cayo de lado. Entonces vio un cuchillo firmemente clavado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Mirando alrededor, vio a Djaryle, su mano levantada, apoyándose en la silla. Volvió a respirar. Gracias a los Poderes.

Miro mientras el Demonio era absorbido de vuelta a su mundo y los dos Athars proclamaban su sentencia, condenando a Enrys a una eternidad de tortura. Les vio caer al suelo mientras los Poderes les dejaban y rezo para que no se hubieran perdido. Mirando de reojo a Doryan, vio que el Gran Consejero no parecía estar demasiado mal. Tenía unos cuantos cortes profundos pero nada que pusiera en riesgo su vida. El mismo tenia varios cortes y solo esperaba que las hojas no estuvieran envenenadas.

Opheria y Kobalt estaban sentados en el suelo aparentemente exhaustos.

El Xhan y la Xhana salieron del trance y Demenor sintió que el escudo desaparecía.

"Tus jinetes lo hicieron bien, Demenor, pero hay algo que impide que los Dragones entren..."

Observando detenidamente el salón, sus sentidos un poco nublados, de alguna forma sintió barreras.

"...barreras... extrañas..."

Los dos sacerdotes intercambiaron una mirada y cada uno de ellos coloco una mano en una pared, invocando a los poderes de sus dioses para que quitaran las barreras.

Demenor sintió un brillo a su alrededor. E inmediatamente los Mayores más otros pocos dragones, todos en forma humana aparecieron en el salón. Aquellos unidos se aproximaron a sus exhaustos compañeros y empezaron a curarles.

De repente Demenor sintió que un lazo que había sentido que se cortaba esa misma mañana se volvía a formar. Alzo la mirada, sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

A su lado se encontraba un Azurean en forma humana.

"¿Ul-Ulras?"

º Si, mi unido, esta noche te has probado al actuar como lo haría un verdadero jinete. El periodo de prueba sobre ti se levanta, pero todos los jinetes tendrás que demostrarse a si mismos, y los otros castigos no serán levantados, excepto si los culpables sufren un verdadero cambio de actitud.º

Demenor solo pudo asentir, encantado de tener a su dragón de vuelta a su lado.

~ Confío en que hayas aprendido la lección ~ dijo esta vez mentalmente.

Demenor asintió y sintió como sus heridas se curaban y su cansancio desaparecía.

"Gracias Ulras, por todo."

~ No hay de que ~

Demenor echo un buen vistazo alrededor.

Djaryle estaba al lado de Celen, Opheria, Teneb, Kobalt y Harry estaban siendo atendidos por sus propios dragones. Los otros Mayores estaban haciendo desaparecer los cuerpos de las criaturas muertas, así como limpiando el suelo y las paredes de sangre y otras cosas que habían salpicado durante la lucha.

Harry se levanto y le tendió la mano a Teneb quien la cogió. Una vez estuvieron de pie, intercambiaron unas palabras con sus dragones.

La mujer vestida de plata, que era la que estaba unida a Teneb se aproximo a Doryan y unos pocos segundos mas tarde, cualquier signo de lucha había desaparecido del cuerpo del Gran Consejero. Sonriendo un poco a Demenor, la mujer se abrió camino hasta el príncipe y Djaryle, Teneb y Harry a su lado.

Ella curo y reenergetizo a los dos jóvenes y Harry extendió su mano al príncipe.

Demenor sonrió, mientras el heredero de Horevald cogía la mano ofrecida.

Kobalt y Opheria se reunieron con los cuatro.

Demenor miro a la gente que había estado protegida por el escudo. Muchos se habían desmayado, algunos estaban en estado de shock. Algunos estaban acurrucados en un rincón, sollozando, otros parecían histéricos. Los jinetes que habían estado presentes estaban estupefactos mirando a los jóvenes.

Demenor podía entenderles. Los seis habían mostrado gran valor y fuerza esta noche.

"Doryan, vamos con ellos, habla con Valera, necesitamos reorganizar este lío."

El elfo pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

"Tienes razón, Demenor. Y tenemos mucho que hacer... Va a haber muchos cambios aquí."

Demenor asintió.

"Pídele a tu mujer que venga. Ylesa será un buen apoyo para Valera y va a necesitarlo. Pero puede contar conmigo."

Doryan asintió.

"Y conmigo."

Con eso camino hasta la Reina.

Valera estaba caminando hacia su hijo, pero Doryan la intercepto y se pusieron a hablar.

La sorpresa paso por sus rasgos, después la determinación y asintió.

Mientras tanto Demenor camino hasta los jinetes adultos, haciéndoles señas para que se reunieran. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Inir, Arnelle y Malissa acurrucados juntos, temblando. Tendría que hablar con ellos más tarde, pero ahora tenia otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

"Quiero que la mitad de vosotros registre todo el castillo del ático a las mazmorras... Buscar cualquier cosa que no cuadre, pedir a los guardias que os ayuden en la búsqueda. Aquellos que tienen los poderes reducidos se quedaran aquí y ayudaran a la gente del salón a recuperarse."

"Pero...¡Eso es trabajo de los sanadores! ¡Nosotros no tenemos que hacer esos trabajos!"

Esta vez Demenor se enfado de verdad. Era consciente que ni siquiera tres días antes probablemente habría estado de acuerdo con este jinete, pero mucho había pasado en tres días y la manera de que veía el mundo se había transformado por completo.

"¡Somos JINETES! Es nuestro trabajo ayudar y proteger de CUALQUIER forma posible. Ya sea luchando o dando consuelo, ¡o incluso dando comida!¡No olvides cual es tu tarea!"

El jinete se acobardo ante su líder.

"Ya sabéis mis ordenes, ahora moveros. Esta gente necesita ayuda."

Los jinetes permanecieron petrificados, mirando con la boca abierta a su líder.

"¡No habéis oído lo que he dicho!" grito Demenor.

Esto les hizo ponerse en movimiento. Todos los que tenían los poderes reducidos se quedaron,  mientras los otros salían del salón.

Demenor se giro para mirar a los jóvenes y vio que Harry le miraba de forma extraña. Asintió y se sorprendió al ser reconocido con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

~ Aprendiste la lección bien, mi unido ~ llego la voz de su Dragón.

Quizás había esperanza para el futuro.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry miro alrededor, tenían que organizarlo todo o tendrían anarquía entre manos una vez que los líderes principales se recuperaran.

"Celen, tu y tu madre tenéis que demostrar vuestra autoridad o vais a tener una guerra civil entre manos."

El príncipe asintió y se volvió hacia su madre que le estaba mirando. Ella le hizo señas hacia el trono y el asintió.

"¡Tenemos que hacer esto ahora!" les metió prisa Harry, viendo a Ulthon empezando a hablar con otra gente.

Caminaron hacia el estrado. Lanzando un hechizo Sonorus sobre ellos, Harry se volvió a la gente que les miraba expectantes.

"Como Athars, pronunciamos nuestra sentencia. Para preservar la estabilidad y el equilibrio de esta tierra, nombramos a Valera Ryll Vyriannight regente de la corona de Horevald hasta que su hijo, Celen..."

"… Soryan Irkstorm-Vyriannight alcance la edad de ser coronado." Termino Teneb. "Así se ha dicho, así se decreta."

No se produjo ninguna protesta, pero a Harry no le engaño. Se había fijado en las caras malhumoradas de algunos hombres de la corte.

Termino el hechizo y dejo el estrado a Valera y Celen.

La Reina se movía orgullosa, mostrando como era en realidad.

"Yo, Valera Ryll Vyriannight. Acepto el cargo de Regente hasta que mi hijo llegue a adulto."

"Yo, Celen Soryan Irkstorm-Vyriannight reconozco a mi madre, Valera Ryll Vyriannight, como Regente de Horevald hasta mi coronación."

Una vez esto estuvo hecho, Valera pasó la vista por el salón.

"Heraldo, ve a por sanadores para que atiendan a la gente de esta sala. Quiero que el concilio se reúna en una hora en la Sala Verde. Tenemos varios temas que discutir. Doryan, quiero que avises a los eruditos y que manden representantes a este concilio, también quiero que los Mayores de los Magis y los Líderes de los clanes Elementales estén presentes. Se deben mandar mensajes a las diferentes escuelas de magia para que manden gente a aconsejarnos. Los mensajeros deben marcharse tan pronto como sea posible a avisar a las otras islas y pedir a los Grandes Duques que también manden representantes."

Contentos de tener ordenes claras, los heraldos se marcharon mientras llegaban los sanadores.

Viendo el estado de la gente presente, inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar.

Mientras tanto los jinetes se habían aproximado a los Mayores.

º Lo hicisteis bien hoy º dijo Gae.

º Si º añadió Phaist º Me gusto el fuego... bonito color...º dijo, sonriendo a Harry.

º Pasaremos la noche aquí, por si  acaso surge algún nuevo problema º dijo Cehra.

"¿Rexeran?" pregunto Harry, "¿Os importaría a ti y tus iguales levantar barreras alrededor del castillo? No confío en las que hay ahora.

Los Mayores asintieron.

º Será un placer. Regente, nos gustaría estar presentes en tu concilio. º

Harry oyó con claridad el gemido de Rexeran mientras Gae decía eso.

~ Espero que lo hagan rápido, detesto esta forma... tan frágil... ~

Harry escondió una sonrisa, incluso en sus formas humanas, los dragones no podían ser descritos como frágiles, pero tenia que admitir que no importaba lo genial que sus apariencias humanas fueran, aun había una sensación inquietante sobre ellas, la sensación de que no era su verdadera naturaleza.

Valera asintió con fuerza.

En ese momento, un guardia se aproximo a ellos.

"¿Regente? Se nos ordeno que registráramos el castillo buscando anormalidades. Hay una habitación en el despacho del Rey que no podemos abrir."

Valera lanzo una mirada a Doryan quien asintió.

"Iré, pero lo agradecería si los Athars pudieran venir."

Harry y Teneb asintieron, antes de volverse a Opheria y Kobalt.

"¿Podríais ir fuera y registrarlo todo?" los dos jinetes asintieron y se marcharon.

Teneb miro a Djaryle.

"Dja, puedes ayudar a Celen" añadió en voz mucho mas baja, para que ella fuera la única que pudiera oírle. "Creo que se le van a aproximar varias personas y si pudieras ayudarle a lidiar con ellas, lo agradeceríamos."

Ella le miro con un brillo lejano en los ojos entonces asintió con rapidez y se fue al lado de Celen, empezando a hablar con el.

Antes de marcharse del salón con Doryan, Harry se volvió hacia Valera.

"¿Regente?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Podría alguien ocuparse de Najira? Aun debe estar inconsciente. Alguien tendría que llevarla a su habitación."

Valera suspiro ante la mención de su hijastra.

"Que voy a hacer con ella..."

"No se preocupe por eso, me la llevare conmigo y la dejare al cuidado de gente que sabrá como enseñarla a controlar sus poderes."

"Gracias."

Asintiendo, Harry se marcho del salón.

Subieron unas cuantas escaleras, girando un poco antes de detenerse ante una puerta. Entrando en la habitación, se encontraron en un despacho. Dos soldados protegían la puerta de la izquierda.

"Esta es la puerta, Lord Doryan." Dijeron los guardias.

"¿Athars?"

Doryan vio las caras dubitativas de los guardias pero las ignoro.

Harry y Teneb caminaron hasta la puerta e inmediatamente sintieron capas de barreras a mogollón, además de unos cuantos hechizos para atacar a cualquiera que intentara romperlas sin la contraseña.

Harry silbo.

"Nunca antes había visto tantas barreras colocadas en un mismo lugar." Dijo Teneb. "Va a llevar siglos quitarlas, ¿verdad?" se volvió hacia Harry.

"¿Qué opinas?"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

"Bueno, podría volarla, pero hay algo vivo en la habitación de ahí detrás y no quiero correr el riesgo de darle al abrirla. Será fácil ocuparse de los hechizos de ataque, son las barreras las que son complicadas. Parecen estar interconectadas... Dándose energía las unas a las otras..."

"... Desde un origen común, así que si lo encontramos..."

"No habrá barreras."

Empezaron a observar detenidamente la habitación sin éxito...

"Vale, no hay nada en esta habitación que parezca remotamente conectado a esas puñeteras barreras."

Harry estaba estudiando las barreras otra vez, buscando algún punto débil...Al no encontrar ninguno, desactivo los hechizos de ataque  y siguió el torrente de energía de las barreras.

Las diferentes capas estaban conectadas así que si intentaba romperlas una a una, la energía de la rota iría al resto y al final tendría un encantamiento irrompible. Tampoco podía drenarlas, tenían demasiado poder, solo conseguiría freírse.

"¡Mierda!" dijo, lanzando una mirada envenenada a la ofensiva puerta. "¿Has tenido suerte Teneb?"

"Nada..."

"Voy a tener que hacerla saltar por los aires... Si solo pudiera asegurarme de no dar a la persona que esta detrás..."

De repente tuvo una idea.

"Que todo el mundo se marche de la habitación, y si hay objetos que no queréis arriesgaros a que sean destruidos, sacarlos fuera," dijo en un tono que no admitía replica. Fue obedecido. Les llevo diez minutos vaciar la habitación de lo que podría ser útil. Entonces cerró la puerta y empezó a sellar la habitación completamente.

"Teneb, quiero que vacíes la habitación de aire, tanto como sea posible."

Un poco desconcertado, Teneb hizo lo que se le decía "Hecho, ¿Y ahora?"

"Échate un poco para atrás y levanta tus escudos."

No tuvo que repetirlo. Incluso los guardias le obedecieron sin preguntar.

Concentrándose en su elemento, obligo a las llamas a hacer saltar la puerta. No podía quemarla lentamente, las barreras la protegían, así que la única manera de hacerlo era enviarla tanto poder que hiciera que se rompiera. Como no quedaba aire en la habitación, sabia que el poder se concentraría hasta la...

¡BAM!

... explosión.

"Teneb, aire, ahora."

Unos segundos mas tarde, Teneb asintió y todos entraron en la habitación.

El despacho era un completo desastre, una verdadera carnicería, pero su idea había funcionado. Al vaciar la habitación de aire había creado una gran diferencia de presión entre el despacho y la habitación escondida. Cuando la puerta salto por los aires, el aire se había desplazado inmediatamente de la habitación secreta al despacho para equilibrar la presión. El flujo de aire había evitado que fragmentos y trozos de la puerta entraran demasiado dentro de la habitación. Era sencillamente física, y Harry nunca estaría lo suficientemente agradecido al documental que Dudley había sido obligado a ver para un trabajo del colegio. Como los Dursley pensaban que le mataría de aburrimiento le habían obligado a verlo. Había sido interesante aunque no había entendido la mitad. Pero esta ley se le había quedado, ya que había habido un experimento para enseñarla...

"Bien pensado, Harry, no entiendo como lo conseguiste, pero bien pensado."

_ Se llama cerebro, querido Teneb._

_Ten cuidado con la puerta, tu cabeza puede quedarse atascada en ella..._

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras entraba en la habitación. Estaba pobremente iluminada. La habitación era espartana pero no peor que donde Harry había tenido que vivir con los Dursley: Había una cama, una mesa, con unos platos encima, dos sillas, un escritorio, unas pocas estanterías llenas de libros. El escritorio desaparecía bajo todos los pergaminos que había encima, la mayoría de ellos cubiertos con una letra de araña. Había un libro gordo abierto encima de la mesa. Una puerta a la derecha parecía llevar a un baño. Harry rápidamente inspecciono lo que le rodeaba cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Un gemido les alerto y se acerco a la forma acurrucada que había en un rincón de la habitación. Caminando rápidamente hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que la persona parecía estar sufriendo un dolor muy fuerte. La tumbo de espaldas y reforzó las luces para tener una mejor vista de la cara de esta persona.

Casi le dio un ataque al corazón.

Esta persona era la replica casi idéntica de Enrys.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Harry oyó el grito ahogado de sorpresa de Teneb, algo, que ni Doryan ni los guardias hicieron.

"Es Reald..."susurro Doryan. "Yo... Nosotros pensábamos que estaba muerto..."

"¡Estará muerto en unos minutos si no averiguo que le pasa!" dijo Harry bruscamente, observando al elfo que se retorcía en el suelo. "Algo le esta quitando su magia y su energía vital, pero no esta herido... ¿Quién es?"

"El hermano gemelo de Enrys." Contesto Teneb.

Ante esto Harry alzo la vista.

"¿Su... hermano gemelo? ¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, no hay duda."

"Vale, entonces necesito que le mantengas quieto, voy a cortar su lazo con su gemelo. Le dolerá un montón... Necesito que le sujetes o intentara abrirse la cabeza."

Teneb asintió.

"¿Estas seguro de que es..."

"Teneb, mandamos a Enrys al Mundo de las Sombras, no de forma completamente voluntaria, pero lo hicimos. Esta secando a su gemelo para sostenerse un poco mas. Unos pocos minutos mas y a este... ¡Quienquiera que sea no le quedara poder!"

"Vale, haz lo que tengas que hacer." La cara de Teneb era decidida mientras ponía su peso sobre el hombre.

"Sujétale."

Harry entro en trance y mando su mente al ser de este hombre. Empezó a buscar el lazo y lo encontró rápidamente. Era de color oscuro y estaba bombeando la magia del elfo. El ser mental de Harry se sintió repugnado al verlo. No había duda de que esto estaba uniendo al hombre al Mundo de las Sombras.

Afilando su mente, reunió su magia y creo una hoja mental de poder. La hizo todo lo fuerte que pudo y entonces empezó a cortar el lazo en un lugar donde no estaba corrompido por las energías de las Sombras. Poco a poco, hilo tras hilo, con movimientos delicados, como un cirujano, extrajo el lazo. El hilo oscuro, pulsando amenazadoramente, empezó a buscar otra fuente de la que alimentarse; pero Harry se protegió a el y a la mente del elfo. Al no encontrar nada, el hilo empezó a desintegrarse... Y pronto no quedo nada de el. Harry bajo las barreras y miro el área donde había trabajado. El corte era limpio y la magia del hombre se volvería a centrar para compensar la perdida de este lazo.

Salió del trance y se encontró con que los tres guardias y Doryan habían estado ayudando a Teneb a mantener al hombre tumbado.

"¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Le has tenido gritando y teniendo convulsiones durante cinco minutos!" dijo Teneb con brusquedad.

Harry suspiro, no quería pelear con Teneb.

"Corte su lazo con su hermano gemelo. Sabes lo doloroso que es, y sabes que tenía que hacerlo lentamente o podía haber causado un gran daño a su magia. Estará débil durante una semana, pero no sufrirá ningún efecto secundario."

Teneb miro fijamente a su Hermano de Sangre.

"Vale, pero era inquietante... Estaba gritando como si le estuvieras torturando."

"En cierta forma, para el era tortura. Su lazo de gemelo era una parte profunda de el, al cortarla le quite una parte de su ser... Pero la alternativa habría sido mucho peor, créeme..."

Se levanto.

"¿Quién dijiste que era?."

Una voz ronca le respondió.

"Soy Reald."

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Una hora mas tarde, Reald estaba sentado en la cama, tomando una taza de te caliente.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Teneb.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla, en un rincón de la habitación, desconfiaba de este hombre, después de todo era el hermano gemelo del Rey.

Doryan estaba sentado con Valera e Ylesa que acababa de llegar en un lado de la cama. Celen, Demenor, Djaryle que estaba sentada al lado del príncipe, los Mayores, Opheria y Kobalt estaban de pie, o sentados por la habitación.

Celen estaba observando al hombre con desconfianza. Había oído historias sobre el gemelo perdido de su padre, su "tío Reald" que había desaparecido antes de su nacimiento.

"Bueno, Enrys y yo habíamos encontrado una caja llena de manuscritos antiguos en una habitación abandonada del castillo. Enrys estaba fascinado con dos de ellos." Señalo el grueso tomo que estaba en la mesa cerca de su cama. "Este se llama "El libro de las Profecías" y esta escrito por un antiguo Adivino. Reunió un gran número de profecías y las clasifico, agrupándolas por temas. Algunas ya habían ocurrido; otras anunciaban acontecimientos aun por llegar. Enrys estaba fascinado con aquellas que hablaban del Dragón. Estaba casi obsesionado con una de ellas en particular... ¿Podríais darme el libro?"

Opheria le entrego el grueso volumen.

"Dice así:

_ El Basilisco se alzara de nuevo_

_Trayendo consigo el levantamiento del Necromantico._

_El Viejo Dragón alzara el vuelo con el recién nacido sobre su ala_

_El Necromantico atacara_

_El Dragón luchara_

_Si se somete_

_Los Poderes pasarían al Necromantico._

_Poderes como nunca vistos antes._

"Aun no he podido traducir el resto. Enrys estaba obsesionado con este asunto del necromantico. Siempre había querido tener poderes, no importa de que tipo y había sido un duro golpe para el saber que yo había sido el que había heredado la mayoría de las habilidades mágicas de nuestros padres."

La cara de Reald estaba triste mientras pensaba en su hermano perdido.

"Pero el era el heredero, y yo no le envidiaba, no tenia y sigo sin tener deseos de ser Rey," se volvió hacia su cuñada. "Así que, Valera, no te preocupes por que pueda impugnar tus derechos, tenia y tengo mis libros y Enrys tenia el reino; pensaba que seria suficiente para el."

Reald hizo una pausa.

"Empezó a leer sobre Necromanticos, intentando averiguar quien podía ser este personaje, y aquí llego su segunda obsesión. Se encontró con un libro, una especie de guía para convertirte en Necromantico. Pero no podía hacer ni los conjuros más simples. Simplemente no tenía suficiente poder para hacerlo. Sin embargo continuó leyendo el manuscrito, aprendiéndose cada una de sus palabras de memoria. No pensé mucho en ello. Continué con mis estudios de los otros libros que habíamos encontrado. Uno en particular hablaba de la manera de encantar un objeto para neutralizar la magia, o absorberla. Era fascinante. No sabia que el también los había estado leyendo..."

Su expresión volvió a entristecerse.

"Un día vino a verme y me ofreció este torques y estas muñequeras." Señalo dichos objetos, que también se encontraban en la mesa. "Como consiguió obtenerlos, nunca lo sabré. Confié en el y me los puse sin pensarlo dos veces. En el momento que cerré el torques los cierres desaparecieron, evitando que me los quitara. Entonces sentí que mi magia me dejaba."

"¿Robo tu magia?" grito Doryan, repugnado de solo de pensarlo.

"En cierto modo... Desde entonces y durante los últimos dieciséis años, me tuvo encerrado en esta habitación, trabajando para el en el libro de las Profecías y en todos los volúmenes Necromanticos que pudo encontrar."

"¿Pero como consiguió el poder suficiente para invocar a un Demonio de tercer nivel?" pregunto Harry. "Una invocación así requiere una cantidad formidable de energías Oscuras..."

"Estas bien informado..." Reald le lanzo una mirada recelosa. "Uso las emociones oscuras de la corte: la envidia, las traiciones, los celos, el resentimiento, incluso intento realzarlos. Había colocado una piedra para concentrarlas en el salón del trono y varias mas pequeñas en diferentes partes del castillo."

"Ingenioso." Dijo Harry pensativo.

"Quizás, pero el reunir las energías era un poco lento... No hizo muchas invocaciones mayores, no creo que hiciera ninguna antes de la de esta noche. Así que su reserva estaba casi intacta..."

"Y como eran Energías Oscuras, no podíamos sentirlas, a menos que estuviéramos buscándolas de forma concreta." Termino Harry.

"Si. Creo que eso es todo." Reald tomo un sorbo de te, mientras lanzaba miradas desconfiadas a Harry quien no pareció darse cuenta.

Valera tomo su mano.

"Bueno, Reald, me alegro de volver a verte."

Reald sonrió a su cuñada.

"¡Me alegro de estar de vuelta!"

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Valera, Doryan, los Mayores, Demenor, Celen y Teneb como futuro Gran Consejero, tuvieron que marcharse al concilio. Antes de irse, Celen saco a Harry la promesa de que se iría por la mañana. Le dijo al mago que no cambiaria nada si llegaba por la mañana en vez de en medio de la noche. Además, Rexeran tenía que asistir al concilio. Ante la cabezonería de su dragón, Teneb y Celen, Harry acepto, aunque extremadamente de mala gana. Harry vago por el castillo con Opheria, Kobalt y Djaryle para quitar las pequeñas piedras de concentración.

Les llevo mucho tiempo encontrarlas todas y estaban desactivando la principal en el salón del trono, bueno, Opheria al ser una Magis y estar en mayor consonancia con la Magia, estaba desactivándola, Kobalt y Harry la suplían energía mientras Djaryle les controlaba. Su control era diferente, no como el de Teneb, Harry no podía decir como, pero era... El golpe de la puerta al abrirse les hizo dar un salto de sorpresa, y a Opheria casi se le cae la piedra. Volvió a la tarea que tenia a medias, actuando con extremo cuidado, sabiendo que el mas ligero fallo no tendría consecuencias agradables por usar un eufemismo, aunque la piedra estuviera tres cuartos vacía.

Finalmente corto la ultima conexión y la piedra cayo de la silla, directa a la bolsa donde las habían estado guardando.

"Hecho." Dijo secándose el sudor de la frente. Se volvió a aquellos que habían entrado y vio que Teneb y Celen estaban sentados en una mesa, aparentemente discutiendo. Una expresión enfadada paso por sus rasgos. Camino hacia ellos, Kobalt sonriendo, Djaryle con una sonrisa perdida y Harry con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Al llegar a su lado les cogió de una oreja y tiro de ellas, provocando un grito de dolor por parte de los dos jóvenes.

"¿Qué. Creíais. Que. Estabais. Haciendo?" puntualizo cada una de sus palabras con un tirón de orejas. "En serio, entrar a lo bestia aquí cuando sabíais que estábamos trabajando en las piedras."

"¡Ay! Lo sentimos...¡Auch! ¡Lo sentimos!"

Les retorció un poco las orejas.

"No os he oído."

"¡Lo sentimos!" dijeron a la vez los dos chicos.

"Deberíais." Replico, soltándoles las orejas. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Celen señalo a Teneb.

"Quiere irse con Harry cuando le necesito aquí al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco." Dijo Celen.

"Pero quiero ir con Harry, ¡Me necesitara!"

Para entonces, Harry se había acercado a los dos amigos.

"Celen, ¿Qué decidió el concilio?"

"No mucho, era principalmente una evaluación de todo. Mi madre tuvo que lidiar con unos cuantos hombres de la corte que estaban impugnando su derecho a ser Regente, pero los Mayores les hicieron callar, por lo menos de momento."

~ Les dieron a los pobres el repaso del siglo...~

¡Arxeren! ¿Cómo estas?

~ Mejor, gracias... Siento no haber podido estar contigo cuando lo del Demonio, pero tu estallido nos había dado a Kaelia y a mi mas de lo que pensábamos, y Ellos nos hicieron descansar otra vez durante unas horas... ~

¿Quiénes son Ellos? Ya los has mencionado varias veces...

~ Ya, Harry, sabes que no debes saberlo.~

Harry no dijo nada, sabia que cuando Arxeren hablaba en serio, tenía que estar de acuerdo con lo que el guardián estuviera diciendo.

Intercambio unas cuantas palabras con su guardián, mientras oía a Celen resumir el concilio. Después del repaso, Valera había resumido todo.

Entonces habían estado discutiendo el asunto del ritual de Voldemort y su intervención en esta lucha.

Se decidió que varios eruditos serian enviados al mundo humano junto con los jinetes castigados. Dependiendo de su informe, decidirían si unirse activamente o no a la lucha. Los Magis se habían resignado a ayudar a los humanos, al menos aquellos presentes en el Concilio, los Elementales habían estado de acuerdo sin problemas. Teneb pensaba que era porque querían ver si había otros humanos con dones elementales.

Claro que había habido despotriques, la mayoría de ellas por parte de los Aldyrs, pero al final, se habían puesto de acuerdo en intentar cerrar la fractura con los humanos.

Harry bufo.

"Como si hubieran tenido opción, los Mayores fueron bastante precisos en sus ordenes."

"Cierto..."

Harry se volvió a Teneb.

"Teneb, debes quedarte aquí, al menos durante un tiempo."

Teneb pareció a punto de discutir.

"Estate al menos un par de días. Protege a Celen. Creo que será blanco de ataques en los próximos días... Eres su futuro Gran Consejero, debes reforzar en la cabeza de los cortesanos la idea  de que no dejaras que nada le pase. También me dará tiempo para preparar tu llegada a mi mundo. No quiero que seas dejado inconsciente en el momento que pongas pie en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una vez la situación haya pasado de este caos a un bonito lío, puedes venir si aun quieres. Recuerda esto, no te estoy obligando a venir, no tienes por que hacerlo. No quiero que te pongas en peligro. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo por la mañana, te presentare para que si vienes de forma inesperada no te encuentres apuntado por varitas.

Teneb miro a su amigo.

"Vale, iré contigo mañana y volveré una vez se hayan hecho las presentaciones. Los maestros, eruditos y Najira llegaran a tu mundo dentro de cinco días, iré con ellos."

"Teneb..."

"No Celen... Me iré de todas formas... Estaré aquí cinco días, después me iré. Si me necesitas, puedes llamarme y haré todo lo posible para estar aquí a tiempo, pero tengo que ir."

"Lo se..." el príncipe se volvió hacia Harry. "Tienes mi apoyo y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer entrar en razón a mi pueblo, pero no cuentes mucho con nosotros. Intentare mandarte la Elite, una vez este seguro de su integridad y lealtad... Va a haber un montón de cambios aquí... Pero las actitudes no cambiaran de la noche a la mañana, aunque las nuestras lo hicieran, todos tuvimos buenos empujones en la dirección correcta... Sin embargo, a la mayoría de la gente no le gustan los humanos y eso no cambiara así." Chasqueo los dedos. "Madre y yo haremos todo lo posible para hacerles entrar en razón, pero no esperes milagros." 

Harry le sonrió.

"Ya es mas de lo que esperaba." Pensó un poco. "¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos contactar el uno con el otro?... Me gustaría ser avisado de la llegada de los maestros y los otros..."

 "Fácil, toma esto" le lanzo a Harry una pequeña piedra "Vibrara si alguien quiere hablar contigo. Di Odal para aceptar la comunicación y Acta para pararla."

"Gracias."

Harry miro alrededor.

"Bueno, creo que hemos terminado, deberíamos dormir algo."

Los otros asintieron y se marcharon.

Celen mostró a Harry una habitación donde podría pasar la noche.

Con un bostezo, convoco su bolsa, donde había reducido y guardado todo lo que poseía ya que no tenía intención de volver a los Cuarteles.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y la doblaba con cuidado, aparto sus cuchillos, limpiándolos y afilándolos. Terio le habría matado si se fuera a dormir sin haberse asegurado antes de que sus hojas estuvieran impecables. El pensar en Terio le hizo mirar el medallón que Terio le había dado. No lo había llevado hoy ya que habría atraído demasiadas preguntas. Tan pronto como se lo puso alrededor del cuello, el medallón se abrió y la voz de Terio resonó en la habitación.

"¡Al fin! ¡Ya era hora de que te pusieras el cacharro!¡Llevo horas intentando hablar contigo!¡Por que no lo llevabas!"

Harry rió.

"Hola Terio, bueno habría resultado un poco sospechoso en la iniciación de esta mañana, y ha pasado tanto que me olvide de volvérmelo a poner..."

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Los enanos que viven bajo Horevald han informado de enormes disturbios en las energías de alrededor! ¿Qué hiciste?"

Harry le hizo a su amigo un breve resumen de la situación.

"Vale, así que básicamente les sorprendiste completamente, casi les matas a todos, hiciste desaparecer a su Rey, pusiste en duda todas sus preciosas ideitas y para finalizar pusiste su mundo patas arriba."

"Básicamente." Replico Harry.

"¡Excelente!¡Buen trabajo, chico! Hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo que alguien hiciera entrar en razón a esos arrogantes, mojigatos, cabezas cuadradas comedores de hojas. Espero que se lo hayas restregado por las narices..."

Harry se rió.

"Me alegro de ver que le encuentras el lado bueno a todo este lío, pero admito que necesitaban que alguien les despertara para que vieran la realidad. Pero Celen y Valera parecen estar bien. Celen ha abierto los ojos, un poco brutalmente he de admitir, a la realidad y Valera es de Ynris."

"Los menos engreídos de todos... Tendrás que traerme a ese tal Celen para que vea lo malo que es para ser un mojigato elfico. ¡Oh! ¡Y tráete también a Teneb, he pensado nuevos!"

Harry apenas reprimió un bufido al oírle. Unas semanas antes, Teneb y Terio habían empezado una competición de insultos. Por ahora Terio iba ganando...

"Me asegurare de decírselo..." Harry bostezo.

"Deberías descansar Harry."

"Si, te llamare mas tarde Terio. Salud y Riqueza"

"Salud y Riqueza, Harry. Cuídate."

"Lo haré, tu también."

La llama de Sardogh volvió a su medallón.

Sonriendo, Harry se tumbo, conectando una alarma para que le despertara cinco horas mas tarde.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Se despertó, un poco dolorido, y empezó a vestirse, poniéndose ropas más de calle: Unos pantalones marrones con una camisa verde. Una vez estuvo vestido, guardo sus ropas ceremoniales y coloco sus cuchillos y dardos en sus sitios habituales. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y se sentía desnudo sin ellos.

Cogió la bolsa, y camino hasta la puerta, la espada balanceándose a un lado. Le había llevado tiempo acostumbrarse a caminar con la hoja en su cadera, pero ahora la echaba de menos si tenia que dejarla atrás.

Abriendo la puerta, salió al pasillo y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde sabia que alguien podría darle algo de comer.

Al entrar, vio a Teneb y Celen comiendo y hablando. También estaban presentes Valera, Reald, Doryan y Demenor.

Se sentó al lado de su amigo y se sirvió pan y fruta.

"Entonces, Teneb ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Yo, Demenor, uno de los Mayores de los Magis, no te preocupes es bastante decente, y Celen iremos contigo a tu colegio. Estaremos hasta que se den las explicaciones y entonces nos marcharemos. Yo volveré con los maestros en cinco días."

Harry se atraganto con el pan.

"¡Que! ¿Quién viene?"

Teneb le sonrió socarronamente.

"Demenor viene para explicar tu desaparición y la situación actual, el Magis, Halan, viene para evaluar la situación desde un punto de vista mágico. Yo voy no importa el que y Celen viene a echar un vistazo a la situación general."

Harry le miro fijamente.

"Va-Vale." Harry se recompuso, y al ver las caras divertidas de los sentados a su alrededor, decidió vengarse.

"Teneb, anoche hable con Terio, me pidió que te dijera que fueras a visitarle cuando tuvieras tiempo, dijo que había encontrado nuevos..."

Teneb se animo.

"De verdad, yo también tengo unos cuantos que darle."

Harry termino de comerse la manzana, y noto las miradas curiosas que estaban recibiendo.

"Bueno, deberíamos irnos... Valera" hizo una reverencia "Doryan, haga llegar mis respetos a Ylesa y Deila." Inclino la cabeza ante el Gran Consejero. Teneb le siguió. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Celen no pudo detenerse.

"¿Quién es Terio?"

Harry se volvió y respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Un enano."

Pudieron oírse varios atragantamientos mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Teneb y él salieron fuera, e inmediatamente vieron a Rexeran y Gae, esta vez en sus verdaderas formas.

Harry fue hasta el Sowaroc y se apoyo en el, disfrutando del sentimiento de aceptación que emanaba del Mayor.

"Buenos días Rexeran."

~ Buenos días Astyan, ¿Estas preparado?~

"Casi, solo tengo que mirar mi caballo."

~ Ve entonces, nos marcharemos pronto ~

Harry lamentaba tener que dejar a Shadow allí hasta que pudiera construirse un portal entre el castillo y Hogwarts, Le había pedido a Doryan que fuera al templo e hiciera que Enrys se ocupara del semental. Esperaba poder volver a montarlo pronto. Por otro lado, se llevaba a Lucky con él. El zorrito estaba en ese momento en los establos. Quería estar allí, y después de muchas caricias, se marcho, Lucky seguro en su segunda mochila.

Cuando alcanzo a los otros, estos se estaban preparando. Ulras, el dragón de Demenor, también estaba allí. El Magis iba a montar con Demenor y Celen con Teneb.

Cinco minutos mas  tarde estaban preparados y los dragones se elevaron en el aire. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente alto, Harry les dio una imagen de Hogwarts, justo encima del campo del campo de quidditch, donde sabia que los dragones podrían aterrizar, Esperaba de verdad que no hubiera equipos de quidditch practicando... Si el Quidditch había sido suprimido...  Sintió que su mente se fundía con la del Sowaroc y de repente se sintió barrido en las alas del poder del dragón. Saltaban a Hogwarts.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

El equipo de Ravenclaw había estado practicando. El director había pensado que permitir que los estudiantes practicaran este deporte seria una buena distracción para ellos. El campo estaba fuertemente guardado por supuesto y siempre había un profesor presente; en general era la profesora Hooch, pero a veces, otro observaba mientras el equipo jugaba. Los estudiantes de Beauxbâtons y Durmstang, aunque integrados en alguna de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, habían formados sus propios equipos, haciendo que los equipos que luchaban por la copa subieran a seis, en vez de los cuatro de siempre. El ultimo partido, entre los estudiantes de Durmstang y Beauxbâtons, tendría lugar después de los TIMOS. Estos dos equipos luchaban por la copa. Gryffindor, al haber perdido su buscador, no lo había hecho demasiado bien. Hufflepuff no había sido mejor. Slytherin había jugado contra los estudiantes de Beauxbâtons y había ganado, asegurándose el tercer puesto.

Cho Chang era la capitana del equipo y tenia a sus jugadores practicando un movimiento que involucraba a los cazadores y golpeadores. Si se usaba bien podía ser un buen movimiento: un amago, seguido por un ataque de los golpeadores y finalmente un último truco para confundir al guardián. Estaba tan concentrada en el juego que al principio no se dio cuenta de que tres figuras habían aparecido justo encima del campo.

Una sombra repentina hizo que alzara la vista y apenas consiguió evitar gritar.

Tres enormes dragones estaban volando en círculos sobre el campo. No intento verlos mejor. Recordaba las medidas de seguridad que les habían metido en la cabeza durante los últimos meses.

Inmediatamente grito a sus compañeros de equipo que descendieran.

Pronto estuvieron corriendo hacia el castillo, la Profesora Hooch detrás de ellos. Fueron directos al Gran Comedor donde los estudiantes estaban comiendo. Al ver al equipo completo de Ravenclaw corriendo como si les persiguieran los demonios, y a la Profesora Hooch bastante alterada, los estudiantes empezaron a susurrar.

"¡Albus! El campo de Quidditch... Dragones..."

Inmediatamente los otros profesores se levantaron y Dumbledore empezó a dar órdenes.

"Los de primer a tercer año id a vuestros dormitorios con los de cuarto curso que serán responsables de los estudiantes de los cursos menores. Los de quinto curso y superiores con los profesores."

Inmediatamente empezaron a moverse de forma ordenada, ya que habían hecho bastantes veces simulacros de este tipo.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron y siguieron a los profesores fuera junto con el resto de su curso y los de sexto y séptimo. Cinco profesores así como algunos alumnos que habían sido elegidos antes permanecieron en la escuela. Varios estudiantes de los que se había descubierto que tenían el don de la curación fueron directos a la enfermería.

Pronto llegaron al campo y se les corto la respiración. Había tres enormes Dragones en el campo, mirando alrededor. Cinco personas, dos adultos y tres jóvenes estaban junto a ellos hablando. Les miraron mientras se acercaban. Ninguno de los extraños se movió para atacarles.

Si esto era un nuevo truco de Voldemort estaba mejorando mucho... pensó Hermione. Había sido colocada bajo vigilancia constante ya que el Señor Oscuro parecía haber ordenado que se encargaran de ella, hacia tres días...

Ahora que se acercaba pensó que uno de ellos le resultaba definitivamente familiar, los otros cuatro eran extraños. Todos llevaban ropas raras y espadas colgando de sus costados, excepto el del pelo blanco.

Uno de los jóvenes, el moreno que parecía familiar les sonrió.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta... pero no me esperaba esta bienvenida..."

Incluso la voz era familiar...

Dumbledore y los profesores bajaron sus varitas un poco.

"¿Te conocemos?" pregunto finalmente el director, al juzgar que ninguno de ellos era una amenaza inmediata para la escuela.

El joven pareció entristecerse al oírle.

~ Has cambiado mucho desde que te hicimos marchar ~ dijo una voz. Los profesores miraron alrededor intentando encontrar a quien había hablado.

"Tienes razón, Rexeran, pero pensé..." replico el joven al... Dragón. El dragón estaba hablando.

Hermione sabia que debía estar mirándole con la boca abierta, como la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor.

Otro joven coloco una mano en el hombro del que había estado hablando.

"Tiene razón, no eres el mismo Harry que llego a los cuarteles hace un año."

El cerebro de Hermione se desconecto temporalmente.

Harry.

Le habían llamado Harry.

Había llegado a donde quiera que hubiera estado hacia un año.

Era moreno...

Harry... 

Suspirando el joven se volvió a los profesores.

"Nunca pensé que  un día estaría agradecido de tener esta cicatriz..."

Se aparto el pelo, revelando la famosa cicatriz.

Harry había vuelto.

"¡HARRY POTTER!¡TU...!" grito Hermione corriendo hasta su amigo y abrazándole con fuerza. Sabia que Ron estaba justo detrás de ella, ya Harry abrazaba a los dos.

Después de unos minutos de pura confusión, una tos devolvió a Hermione a la realidad.

"Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, por mucho que sé que están contentos de que tener al señor Potter de vuelta, creo que necesita oxigeno urgentemente." La voz divertida del director recorrió el Campo.

Avergonzada por su actuación, Hermione se separo de sus dos amigos y miro a la cara sonriente de su amigo, que no había visto en casi un año y por quien había estado enferma de preocupación.

Entonces hizo algo que siempre lamentaría, le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_-=-_

Ale aquí termina el capitulo, ahora reviews! ^__^

**KHALANTIS: **Me alegro de que te guste ^^. XDD yo latín y griego debería aprender, sobre todo latín para saber de donde viene tanto nombre raro de bicho o de planta pero no hay tiempo. XDD espero que la carrera no acabe contigo!! Aunque la verdad yo tp se como voy a sobrevivir a los 3 años (como mínimo porque se que van a ser mas) que me quedan…

**KHARI:**  Muahaha! Otra enganchada al fic!! XDD bueno no se si decirte que le eches las culpas a Silver o a mi que fui quien engancho a Silver ^_^UU. XDDDDD Valeee Harry tb lo comparto contigo… Pero Teneb es mío! XDD así que si te dan x los elfos buscate a otro :P

**ALEXXX:** Pues traduje tan rápido porque solo estaba fuera  de casa 3 o 4 horas pero ya que han vuelto a empezar los laboratorios no paro por casa (a este paso no se van acordar de mi cara…) Si el capitulo estaba dividido en 3 partes, esta es la tercera y ultima. ¿Por qué las fue poniendo cada 2 semanas? Sinceramente no lo se.

**GARRY:** Me alegro que te guste.

**SUPERHYOGA:** Mmm… con respecto a Ancestor´s call, se que estaba escribiendo 1 capitulo y tb otro de Lily´s Quest, pero no se cuando tiene pensado subirlos. Pero probablemente sea antes de que ponga otro capitulo de este. Creo que había decidido terminar Lily´s Quest que esta casi acabado y así quitarse algún fic de encima porque tiene muchos a medias, antes de continuar el resto. Siento no poder especificar mas, pero esto es todo lo que se.

**ZONKO:** XDDD espero que no te de 1 infarto por la espera. Me alegro que te guste como traduzco ^^ y si tengo que admitir que la historia engancha muchísimo, yo estoy desesperada porque haya otro capitulo nuevo aunque signifique más trabajo para mí :P

**CBMLUPIN**: Gracias por la parte que me toca y tranqui que ya informe a Naia x mail XDD no se si se habrá puesto colorada, yo se que lo habría hecho ^^

**VIKY_:** Vaya otra con la imaginación desbocada. XDD siempre es bueno saber que no soy la única a la que le pasa. XDD tranqui que si por mi fuera Naia tendría 1 capitulo a la semana, pero bueno tb tiene que estudiar. XDD la verdad había pensado en hacerle muchas cosas a la hija del rey pero lo de que se la coma 1 dragón me parece excesivo…Y si se envenena el pobre?

**NELLY: **XDD no me molestan tus preguntas, tu pregunta. Lo único que puede pasar es que no sepa contestarlas. Creo que la mayoría de las preguntas que tenías han sido contestadas en esta parte, pero si no te queda claro dilo y te diré que es lo que creo yo. Sobre lo de Dobby, pues no se si saldrá XDD ahora que llega a Hogwarts hay posibilidades. Sobre Garth y los otros… sobre Garth no lo se, pero estate segura que de los otros volveremos a oír hablar…

**LILY4EVER:** Yo no soy la que os deja en suspenso…XDD las culpas a la autora que es quien hace esos finales de infarto. ¿Que si Harry esta guapo? Pues eso depende de la imaginación de cada uno, pero yo creo que si. Un poco mas alto, con 1 pelin de músculos pero sin pasarse, pelo un poco largo y ya no lleva gafas que le tapen esos ojazos verdes…así que según mi imaginación si esta guapo si… =)--- Pues no se si se enamorara de alguien, es algo que Naia guarda de forma muy secreta, quizás de Hermione pero no lo tengo claro. En cualquier caso si hay romance no influirá mucho en la historia.

**PAUL:** Ya arregle lo del diario y el capitulo, gracias por avisar. Y muchas gracias por el email que me mandaste XDD me ha hecho sonreír ^^. Suerte con los exámenes. Dices que lo mío es 1 hazaña pero leerte todo en 3 días también me parece digno de mención! Preciosa firma y gracias por tu admiración, no la merezco.

**KINA-SAN:** POR ERU EL TRIO AL COMPLETO!!XDD he visto tus dibujos y son chulisimos!! XDD me alegro que te guste mi forma de traducir XDD Silver dice que hay muchas frases que son típicamente mías y le hace mucha gracia verlas por aquí XD.

Valeee tb compartiremos a Harry contigo… pero con nadie mas que ya somos 4 pa 1 solo Harry!! *Estrella empieza a pensar en clonarlo…* XDD yo tb tuve calores con la parte del lago, entre Harry y Teneb no se como no llene el teclado de babas XDDD

XDD me estoy muriendo de risa pensando en las caras que tendrían Severus y Draco si Harry llegara y les abrazara XDDD seria buenísimo!! La verdad que si al lado de esos elfos estos 2 son 1 par de angelitos XDDD

Besos

**LADY VON BLACKSPARROW:** ya tienes las reacciones que querías. Yo no puedo subir si no hay capítulos nuevos en ingles.

**SILVER: **XD yo tb cada vez me sorprendo mas con lo que escribe Naia. ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona que conozco que quería que Najira y Harry se emparejaran XDD bueno para gustos se hicieron los colores que se dice en mi tierra. XDDD

**ZERO:** XDD vale ya traduje, tranquilidad. Mi familia y mis amigos están bien, pero si se de conocidos que están muertos o amigos que han perdido a otros amigos y cosas así… -.-'' Gracias por preguntar de todas formas.

Bueno ya esta todo.

Ahora pulsar el botón lila y alegrarme el día!!!

Besos

Estrella de la Tarde ^_^ 


	22. Tiempo de volverse a conocer

_¡Hola! Siento el retraso, pero como he comentado alguna vez tengo una vida mas allá del ordenador y de vez en cuando tengo que ocuparme de ella. Ahora que estamos en verano no penséis que voy a traducir mas rápido. Lo siento mucho pero en 15 días me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelva tendré que prepararme los exámenes de Septiembre. Intentare tener el capitulo para antes de que me vaya, pero si no es posible pues tendrá que esperar hasta Octubre... _

_Pero por ahora disfrutad!_

**Capitulo Veintiuno **

Avergonzada por su actuación, Hermione se separo de sus dos amigos y miro a la cara sonriente de su amigo, que no había visto en casi un año y por quien había estado enferma de preocupación.

Entonces hizo algo que siempre lamentaría, le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

El sonido de la carne golpeando carne resonó por todo el campo.

Inmediatamente Hermione sintió que se ponía rígida

El otro joven moreno la estaba mirando, su mano alzada, el Dragón dorado gruñéndola. La gente empezó a sacar sus varitas pero en ese momento, un aura rodeo a la magnifica criatura y tampoco pudieron moverse. Ojos verdes se clavaron en los marrones. Durante casi un minuto nadie hizo ni un sonido, no que alguien pudiera, viendo el pequeño drama desplegarse ante ellos.

Harry alzo la mano hasta su cara, tocando su dolorida mejilla que estaba enrojeciéndose. Su expresión fue de incrédula a herida. Entonces una mascara impasible cayo sobre sus rasgos. Se volvió, su capa volando a su alrededor y después de pararse cerca del Dragón se marcho hacia el Bosque.

Las miradas de todo el mundo se volvieron hacia los extraños que permanecían allí.

Teneb miro a Hermione con frialdad.

"Eso," casi escupió, "era casi la peor cosa que podías haber hecho."

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

A Teneb le salía humo por las orejas... ¡Humanos! ¡Tan emocionales! ¡Cómo podía haber hecho eso!

¡El control que Harry tenia sobre sus sentimientos no era lo suficientemente fuerte para esta clase de golpe! Iba a reprimirlos aun más que antes, en vez de lidiar con ellos...

Contuvo su enfado contra la chica que estaba delante de el. ¡¿Y se suponía que ella era la lógica?! Entonces, si era cierto, no quería conocer a quienes los humanos consideraban gente temperamental.

Se aparto el mechón de pelo blanco de la cara y se volvió hacia los Dragones.

"Rexeran, si pudieras, por favor, liberar a los adultos y a los dos amigos de Harry..."

-Menudos amigos son...- replico el Mayor, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

Tan pronto como Hermione estuvo libre cayo de rodillas, sollozando. Ron se arrodillo a su lado, su brazo a su alrededor, intentando calmarla. Teneb eligió no reflexionar sobre su comportamiento por ahora y enfrentarse a los adultos. Entonces vio a los magos que ahora tenían sus varitas apuntándoles.

"Si pudierais retirar esos palos, haría la conversación mucho más fácil." Dijo secamente, usando su experiencia en la corte para sonar tan imponente como fuera posible.

El otro Dumble-algo... mmmm... Dumbledore estaba mirándole con desconfianza, después de unos segundos de mirarle fijamente, bajo su varita e hizo señas a sus compañeros para que hicieran lo mismo.

"Bien." Teneb no perdió ni un momento tenia que aprovechar su estado desconcertado. "Vamos a desmemorizarlos", señalo a los estudiantes que aun estaban inmovilizados. Cuando Dumbledore estaba a punto de protestar, Celen hablo.

"Si lo meditas, entenderás nuestra decisión. Queremos mantener nuestra llegada y el regreso de Harry en secreto todo el tiempo posible y evitar cualquier actuación precipitada de ese Señor Oscuro vuestro, pero la decisión es tuya..."

Dumbledore cerro la boca, mirando a Celen incrédulo, estupefacto por haber sido regañado por alguien que parecía tener dieciséis años, diecisiete como mucho. Asintió.

"Entiendo tu postura, pero debes entender que nos debéis una explicación," dijo reuniendo sus pensamientos y autoridad.

Celen simplemente asintió, actuando como el príncipe que era. "Demenor explicara los acontecimientos que han llevado a nuestra llegada," explico, mientras se giraba hacia el Magis que había estado observando el paisaje, pero sobre todo al mago y al castillo con una mirada evaluadora.

"¿Halan? ¿Si hace el favor?"

Asintió, haciendo que la larga trenza de pelo blanco rebotara en su espalda. Los Magis tenían de forma natural el pelo blanco, debido a su intensa conexión con las energías mágicas.

Alzo ambas manos y cerro los ojos, cantando en voz baja, como si estuviera en trance.

Teneb, a través de sus sentidos mágicos, pudo sentir una perturbación en los flujo mágicos de alrededor, mientras Halan llegaba a sus poderes.

Entonces abrió los ojos, que brillaban de un color naranja antinatural, vibrando con poder.

Teneb sintió que el poder se liberaba y se extendía sobre los estudiantes. La excepción fueron los adultos así como Ron y Hermione.

Rápidamente saco su varita, o mejor dicho un palo de madera que Harry le había dado para hacerle parecer que usaba una. Su amigo le había dicho que su magia sin varita podría ser una gran baza, pero tendría que permanecer en secreto para ser útil, de ahí la varita falsa; lanzo un hechizo glamour sobre él, ocultando sus rasgos elficos, imitado por sus compañeros quienes habían captado sus intenciones, mientras tanto Rexeran, Gae y Ulras se habían vuelto invisibles. Notó que Celen miraba fijamente el palo de madera con expresión perpleja y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. Aun no quería que sus habilidades se hicieran publicas. Cuanto más los subestimara Voldemort, mejor

Cuando los estudiantes salieron de su estado de aturdimiento, se encontraron con cuatro personas que están de pie en el campo, rodeados por los directores, profesores Ron y Hermione.

Uno de los adultos dio un paso hacia adelante.

" Traemos información y requerimos una reunión privada con la gente que considere apta. "

El director Dumbledore simplemente asintió y luego pidió a todos que volvieran dentro, diciéndolos que los dragones habían sido una ilusión. Ligeramente confundidos obedecieron mientras los adultos les hacían irse

Sólo el Director, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Jenkins y Durand se quedaron mientras sus colegas escoltaban a los estudiantes adentro de nuevo. Ron y Hermione permanecieron en el lado de Dumbledore.

Una vez que el campo estuvo despejado, los tres Dragones se volvieron visibles otra vez, pero los elfos y el Magis mantuvieron sus disfraces.

Rexeran giro su cabeza, sus ojos del color del arco iris atravesando a todos.

-¿Dónde podemos hablar libremente?-

Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada, bastante desconcertado por tener que hablar con un Dragón.

" Si consiguen entrar, la sala de reuniones de la Orden seria bastante grande para albergar a todos los que tienen que estar aquí. "

Demenor dio un paso hacia adelante.

" Valdrá, si puede mostrarnos el camino … " inclinó su cabeza, esperando a que empezaran a moverse.

La mayor parte de la gente, al menos del punto de vista de Teneb, parecían haberse quedados congelados en el sitio, aun cuando el hechizo había sido retirado.

"¿Q - Qué hay de Harry? " tartamudeó una voz cerca de él.

Teneb se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se posaron sobre la aturdida muchacha. Levantó una ceja.

" Me ocupare de él, pero si pudieras evitar asaltarle físico y verbalmente en el futuro, me ahorraría esta tarea. "

Al mismo tiempo, intentaba ponerse en contacto con Harry a través de su conexión.

_ ¿Harry? ¿¿Harry?? ¡Contestame! ¡Harry! _

_No hace falta gritar _por su tono mental, Teneb podía decir que su amigo no estaba de buen humor.

_ Vamos a la sala de reuniones de la Orden, donde quiera que este y lo que quiera que sea eso. _

_ Voy _la respuesta fue corta, y Teneb sintió que la conexión se cortaba bruscamente.

Sintió que los elementos cambiaban, luego sintieron a su hermano de sangre. El resto aun tenia que darse cuenta de que estaba allí ya que había mantenido su vuelta en silencio. Halan lo habían sentido, pero era de esperar siendo un Magis, Demenor también lo había hecho, pero no Celen.

El líder de los jinetes clavo su mirada sobre Dumbledore.

" Si puede mostrarnos el camino," esta vez su tono no dejo espacio a las replicas.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos, pero condescendió. De repente una luz de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos, sustituida por sospecha.

" Muy bien, seguidme."

Con rapidez, ando hacia una de las torres del castillo y, parándose en su base, colocó su mano sobre uno de los ladrillos y la pared se deshizo dejando un profundo agujero.

Haciendo señas para que entraran, esperó hasta que todos hubieran entrado en el túnel, t después cerro la pared detrás de él. Los tres Dragones habían desaparecido mientras ellos andaban.

Guiando al resto, el director de Hogwarts camino aun ritmo más rápido del que su aspecto sugería que era capaz.

Después de un minuto, ellos llegaron delante de una puerta tallada. Después de que varias de las figuras talladas habían sido golpeadas por la varita de Dumbledore, las puertas se abrieron, dándoles paso al enorme pasillo que había detrás. Durante todo el paseo, Harry había permanecido al lado de Teneb, Celen a su otro lado, con la cabeza en alto, sus ojos verdes desprovistos de cualquier emoción. Cada pocos segundos, Teneb le miraba de reojo preocupado.

Mientras entraban en la habitación, Harry estaba observando el nuevo entorno con bastante rapidez, fijándose en los posibles escondites, lo que podría servir de armas, etcétera. La sala era tan grande como el Gran Comedor, una larga mesa estaba situada en medio, al parecer era donde se hacían las reuniones del consejo de la Orden. Había otras mesas contra las paredes, al parecer se usaban cuando se reunía la Orden al completo.

Las paredes estaban completamente vacías de todo contenido, excepto por un enorme cuadro de un fénix volando. Las sillas eran simples, menos tres, que estaban ligeramente más adornadas, probablemente para el líder de la Orden y sus segundos. Del techo colgaban varios mapas, mostrando el Reino Unido, Europa, el mundo y otros pocos países. Estaban cubiertos por puntos de varios colores. Sin un solo sonido aparecieron dos luces y comenzaron a crecer, los dos Mayores aparecieron.

-Ulras se ha marchado a echar un vistazo a las colonias de dragones de los alrededores- le dijo en privado Rexeran.

Asintiendo ligeramente, Harry miró a su antiguo profesor y a sus amigos.

Ron había crecido. Había comenzado a perder sus rasgos infantiles, su pelo era todavía de un vibrante color rojo y sus pecas destacaban tanto como antes. Su cuerpo era desgarbado como si hubiera crecido demasiado rápido y no hubiera tenido tiempo para llenarlo. Pero una cosa había cambiado; Harry no podía sentir la personalidad exaltada que siempre había caracterizado al pelirrojo. Era mas apagada de lo que recordaba.

Hermione, Harry todavía sentía el dolor de su bofetada. Había esperado más de ella. Sabía que su desaparición debía haberla dolido, pero nunca habría pensado que hubiera llegado tan lejos como para pegarle. Parecía agotada. El año le había pasado factura, de forma más visible que a Ron. Ella también había crecido poco, pero se había hecho mucho más delgada y comenzada a tener algunas curvas. Su pelo todavía era una maraña, en ese momento estaba recogido en un moño con ayuda de una pluma del que salían algunos mechones. Estaba pálida, probablemente de pasar la Biblioteca tanto tiempo como podía, reflexiono Harry. Ella temblaba ligeramente, apoyándose en Ron.

Esto le llamo la atención a Harry. Les miró atentamente, preguntándose si habían empezado a salir. Parecían íntimos, mucho más íntimos de lo que lo habían sido antes.

Demenor, Teneb, Celen y Halan se habían quitado el disfraz y Dumbledore los miraban con desconfianza. Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo gestos para que tomaran asiento mientras él iba al cuadro y lo tocaba varias veces mientras murmuraba.

Entonces se sentó, en la silla diseñada para el líder.

Harry se sentó, Teneb a su izquierda, y Celen a la izquierda de Teneb. Rexeran y Gae se colocaron detrás de sus jinetes Demenor y Halan se sentaron al lado de Celen. Durante varios minutos nadie habló. La tensión en la sala era densa y fue un alivio cuando los recién llegados comenzaron a entrar.

Harry se estaba divirtiendo bastante viendo sus reacciones cuando veían a los dos dragones, así como a los cinco extraños. Su mirada barrio toda la asamblea, él reconoció a sus profesores, a la Señora Figg … Qué sorpresa, a Ojo loco Moody, a Remus. Sirius no estaba aquí, para su consternación. El señor Diggory y el señor Weasley acababan de llegar. No vio a Snape, pero era de esperar. Dumbledore no podía permitirse que asistiera a mientras su pequeño dispositivo grabara. Llegaron otras pocas personas, algunas de las cuales Harry reconoció de haberlas visto en sus visiones. Finalmente, cuando la mesa estuvo llena a un cuarto de su capacidad, Dumbledore comenzó a presentar a la gente presente, los lideres de los Innombrables, de los Aurores supervivientes y del FMV (Fuerzas Mágicas Voluntarias).

Harry escuchó con un oído, su atención puesta en la gente de la mesa. Le preguntaría a Teneb los nombres más tarde.

Por una vez, se fijo que pocas personas le miraban, excepto los pocos que sabían quien era. La mayoría estaban mirando fijamente a los Elfos y Halan.

Se sorprendió al oír que Fudge había sido retirado de su puesto, bueno no tan sorprendido, el hombre siempre había sido ciego obstinado, si no el hecho de que Amos Diggory hubiera sido escogido como Ministro no era algo que se hubiera esperado. El padre de Zabini al parecer había abandonado las filas de Voldemort después del asesinato de su esposa a manos de su antiguo amo y era ahora el viceministro. El señor Weasley era el encargado de comunicaciones entre los y gobiernos Mágico y Muggle.

El Director terminó las presentaciones y miró a los recién llegados, claramente esperando a que revelaran sus identidades.

Demenor decidieron ocuparse de eso. Se aclaro la garganta y habló.

"A mi izquierda se encuentra Halan, de los Mayores de los Magis, el joven a mi derecha es Celen Soryan Ikerstorm - Vyriannight, Príncipe de los Elfos."

Se oyeron unos gritos ahogados mientras Celen inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente, la imagen perfecta de la realeza.

" Al su lado, esta sentado Teneb Ildar Oreansky, Athar y el futuro Gran Consejero del Príncipe."

Teneb inclinó su cabeza igual que había hecho Celen.

" Yo Soy Demenor, el líder de los Cuarteles de los jinetes. Detrás de Teneb y su vecino, se encuentran Gae y Rexeran, Mayores de su raza y Unidos respectivamente a Teneb y a su compañero."

Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry quien simplemente asintió.

" Y este joven es Harry, Athar, " el joven mago de pelo moreno suspiro, mientras ojos incrédulos se clavaban en él y apartándose el flequillo revelo su famosa cicatriz.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Gritos y susurros empezaron a llenar la sala, pero todos se callaron cuando Dumbledore levantó la mano, mirando con dureza a Demenor, frunciendo el ceño.

" Mientras nos sentimos aliviados de ver al joven Harry Potter bien y de vuelta con nosotros, me gustaría saber como hizo para acabar bajo vuestro cuidado y sobre todo, " ahí su ceño se hizo más profundo, " por qué cuatro miembros de las razas que discriminaban fuertemente a los humanos y que cortaron todos los lazos con nosotros, están ahora aquí."

Demenor le miro fijamente mientras Halan le atravesaba con la mirada.

" Así que, es uno de sus descendientes … " Dijo probando el líder de los jinetes.

Dumbledore sólo asintió, mirándoles de forma significativa, aun esperando una respuesta.

" Llegaremos a eso más tarde, pero primero, creo que les debemos disculpas a su gente por la desaparición del Athar."

Dumbledore les escuchaba con atención e hizo un gesto para que continuara.

" Nunca esperamos que un humano fuera seleccionado ya que esto no había pasado durante milenarios, ninguno había tenido el poder bruto necesario para ello. Una semana antes de la llegada de los candidatos a los Cuarteles, son marcados. La señal muestra su afiliación a los Cuarteles y advierte a su familia de su destino. De esta manera, cuando la señal activa y actúa como un medio de transporte directo, la familia no se preocupa por la desaparición de su hijo. El transporte por lo general envía los jóvenes inconscientes, ya que tienen que pasar por las barreras de la Isla donde se encuentran los Cuarteles. En el caso de Harry, fue peor, ya que tuvo que cruzar algún tipo de barreras y el Velo que mantiene nuestro mundo oculto."

Hizo una pausa.

"A los candidatos, o Daryns como los llamamos, se les prohíbe cualquier comunicación con la gente de fuera de la Isla y nuestros pueblos han cortado todos sus contactos con el mundo humano. Una vez allí, tienen que quedarse un año para entrenarse, entonces se unen a un Dragón. Una vez que la unión se ha completado, los jinetes recién investidos continúan un segundo año de entrenamiento."

Entonces el elfo suspiró, antes de reanudar su pequeño discurso.

" Y en cuanto a nuestra presencia aquí; llego a nuestra atención, que el Señor Oscuro que golpea aquí, está a punto de usar un ritual cuyas consecuencias también nos afectarían, añadido al hecho de que nos ordenaron que reparar la separación entre nuestros pueblos como castigo."

Dumbledore levantó una ceja.

" Un castigo, en verdad … "

Demenor bajo la mirada, incómodo mientras los ojos azul claro le atravesaban. No tenia ninguna duda de que este anciano mago descendía de las comunidades supervivientes de magos que escaparon a su venganza. Su edad y sobre todo sus ojos lo decían. Los magos de los tiempos antiguos, en particular una pequeña comunidad, habían sido célebres por el poder de su mirada, los pocos documentos que tenían de este período les otorgaban con poderes de hipnosis.

El director se giro hacia Harry, su mirada suavizándose al mirar a su antiguo estudiante, observando los cambios que había sufrido. Era más alto, su cuerpo más musculoso, su cara más angular, el mechón de pelo blanco era un poco desconcertante, pero hacia que pareciera que Harry tenia más de dieciséis años. Se sentaba recto y parecía el poderoso mago en que Dumbledore sabía que Harry se convertiría. Pero lo que molestaba al viejo mago eran los ojos de su antiguo estudiante. Antes de su desaparición, Harry había llevado sus emociones al descubierto, su cara era un buen espejo de sus sentimientos y cambios de humor. Pero ahora la cara era impasible y sus ojos eran desconfiados, una máscara de piedra, inexpresiva. Movió su mirada fija hacia el elfo llamado Demenor. Les debían explicaciones, pero no quería que Harry estuviera allí …

" Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, Señor Potter, por qué no muestran al Príncipe y su compañero un poco la escuela, a condición de que se disfracen," sugirió, sus ojos centelleando suavemente.

Los dos estudiantes asintieron y miraron a Harry, Teneb y Celen expectantes. Celen asintió y se levanto con gracia, agitando su mano, un hechizo que ocultara sus rasgos elficos, con Teneb que hace el mismo, decidiendo confiar al menos en la gente de la sala las habilidades sin varita, ya que Celen había hecho su esfuerzo por ocultarlo inútil. Harry siguió, usando su varita, lanzando una mirada a Dumbledore hacerle saber que no le había engañado, pero que le seguiría el juego. Se volvió para hacerle una reverencia a Rexeran.

-Dale una oportunidad a tus amigos, Astyan; necesitas su apoyo.-

Hemos cambiado, ahora me doy cuenta, no somos los que fuimos una vez y no sé si seremos capaces de superar esto … 

-O podéis construir algo diferente, pero igual de fuerte. Has cambiado es cierto, también lo han hecho ellos, pero bajo esos cambios todavía sois los mismos … Habla con ellos antes de decidir.-

Harry suspiró. Sus sentimientos eran un lío, una confusión furiosa que lo atravesaba.

Lo haré … Gracias Rexeran. 

Los cinco salieron de la sala en silencio, con Ron y Hermione delante, los otros tres detrás.

Una vez que Dumbledore estuvo seguro de que se habían marchado, volvió su mirada ahora dura hacia Demenor y Halan.

" Ahora... ¿Qué le hicisteis a Harry? " Su voz era fría y la cólera atravesaba las palabras.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Ron y Hermione les condujeron por varios pasillos y escaleras. Finalmente alcanzaron una pared y comenzaron a andar hacia adelante y hacia atrás delante de ella.

Perplejo, Harry estaba a punto de preguntar que estaban haciendo cuando apareció una puerta. Confundido les siguió al ver como entraban, Ron cerro la puerta con llave detrás de ellos.

La habitación era una réplica de la sala común de Gryffindor, la diferencia era que los colores, en vez de carmesí y oro eran beige y azul. La atmósfera era atractiva y cómoda, había varias butacas y un sofá formando un semicírculo ante una chimenea, delante había una mesa con algo de comer.

Sin una palabra, Harry fue a una butaca y se sentó, confuso sobre que hacer. ¿Debía espera a que ellos hablaran o debía dar él el primer paso? Esto no era que él había esperado. Claro que había sabido que estarían un poco enfadados, pero él había pensado que estarían contentos de verle vivo …

Ron y Hermione se sentaron con cautela en el sofá un silencio incomodo cayo sobre la habitación.

Finalmente, viendo que ni ellos, ni Harry estaban dispuestos a hablar primero, Teneb decidió romperlo.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Ron lo miro con algo parecido al alivio y la gratitud.

" Esto es la sala de los menesteres. El profesor Dumbledore nos deja usarlo como sala de reuniones para la Orden Junior. La habitación cambia para adaptarse a tus necesidades."

Hermione permanecía en silencio, mirándose las manos, sin atreverse a mirar ni a los elfos ni Harry. Sus rasgos estaban muy marcados, se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, comportándose bastante distinta de su carácter habitual.

Finalmente, Harry habló.

"¿Ron, qué ha pasado mientras estaba fuera? Conozco los sucesos más grandes debido a mi cicatriz, pero ¿qué ha pasado?"

Harry quería saberlo, tenia que saber en que estado estaba su mundo.

Ron cerro los ojos y Harry pudo ver el agotamiento y la sensación de desesperación en la expresión de su amigo.

" Fue malo, Harry. Esta bien, fue realmente malo "

" Cuéntame "

Celen y Teneb se inclinaron un poco hacia adelante mientras escuchaban la historia del pelirrojo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Hermione estaba todavía mirando fijamente a sus manos mientras se las retorcía, un temblor ocasional atravesaba su cuerpo. Viendo que no pensaba hablar, Ron suspiró y se paso la mano por el pelo.

" ¿Qué quieres saber, Harry? Han pasado muchas cosas pasaron, como seguramente sabes…."

Harry asintió.

" Sé lo que pude aprender de mis visiones…. ¿Pero qué os paso? ¿Qué le pasó a Hogwarts?"

"¿Sabes lo de la matanza del Londres? " Ron no espero a que contestara, "muchos estudiantes perdieron algún familiar entonces, y muchos ahora son huérfanos."

Respiro de forma entrecortada.

" Entonces, V-Voldemort continuó matando a diestro y siniestro, los Aurores intentaron pararlo, atacaron su antigua casa … "

No terminó la frase, miro hacia abajo. " Murieron … La mayoría. Y los que sobrevivieron, excepto unos pocos afortunados fueron enviados directamente a San Mungo. Después de eso, bueno, puso en el punto de mira a las familias más influyentes de la Luz, secuestró, y torturo a los parientes torturados del jefe de la oposición."

Hizo una pausa.

" Supongo que ahora Hogwarts es la amenaza más grande a él, al menos en las Islas Británicas. Oí había también una resistencia subterránea también, pero podría ser sólo un rumor. La escuela acoge a los estudiantes de Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, unas cuantas escuelas privadas, así como a la Orden. Las FMV se mudaron hace unos días a una nueva base desconocida, así como los Innombrables … "

Harry sacudió su mano.

" Yo sabía que, mi cicatriz era bastante activa … ¿Pero que hay de Hogwarts?"

La voz de Harry estaba llena de preocupación. Hogwarts habían sido su casa …

" Hogwarts…. Hogwarts sigue en pie, y siempre lo estará."

Harry miró a su viejo amigo.

No era el Ron que él conocía, el temperamental amigo temperamental que había dejado el año pasado. Este Ron se controlaba más y eso lo asustaba un poco.

Inconscientemente había esperado que las cosas permanecieran igual, comprendió, y el ver a sus amigos ahora, tan diferentes de lo que recordaba, destrozaba ese pensamiento.

No, las cosas no serían igual, pero esperaba que su amistad no se acabara. Los necesitaba.

Miro a los ojos al primer amigo que tuvo. Más allá de la seriedad de su miradas, podía ver el fuego reprimido que siempre había sido parte del chico Weasley.

" Sí, Hogwarts permanecerá en pie."

Una sonrisa cauta apareció en la cara de Ron, mientras le ofrecía la mano.

" Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Harry."

Harry la tomó.

" Me alegro de estar en casa, Ron ".

Las cosas no estaban bien, pero con el tiempo, lo estarían, de una manera u de otra. Aunque la amistad que tenían nunca volvería a ser la misma, intentarían arreglar las cosas.

Apartando la mano, lanzo una significativa mirada de reojo a Hermione.

Ron suspiró y le hizo señas para que se levantara

" ¿Hermione, te importaría dar algunas explicaciones sobre la escuela a los amigos de Harry? Él y yo vamos a la cocina, volveremos cuanto antes."

La joven mujer asintió mientras Harry y Ron dejaban la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Se volvió para mirar a los Elfos.

Una parte de ella estaba emocionada por estar delante de un miembro de una raza que no había sido vista por los humanos durante siglos, quizás incluso milenios, otra parte quería matarles por haberse llevado a Harry. Como se habían atrevido a hacer eso. Quería gritarles, interrogarles….

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba hecha un lío, lo sabía y este nuevo asunto no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. ¡Y Merlín! ¡Cómo podría volver a mirar a Harry a la cara después de lo que había hecho! ¡Qué la había poseído! ¡Había vuelto después de un año fuera, contra su voluntad, con sólo las visiones de su cicatriz para saber que ocurría en su mundo, y lo único que hace es abofetearlo!

La invadía la histeria.

Volvió en si, no se rendiría, no ahora, tenia que permanecer fuerte, tenia que hacerlo. Ignoró sus emociones. No podía permitirse un ataque de nervios.

Tomando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, calmó sus manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, uno de los Elfos lo hizo, el Príncipe.

"Deberías hablar con alguien, antes de que estalles."

Esto hizo que explotara.

"¿ QUÉ sabes de lo que pasó aquí? ¿¡QUÉ!? " gritó.

Al Príncipe le pillo por sorpresa.

" ¡Os llevasteis a Harry cuándo mas lo necesitábamos, cuando Ron y yo lo necesitábamos! ¡¿Y luego llegas aquí, como Pedro por su casa y empiezas a dar consejos?! " respiro de forma entrecortada

"¡¿ Cómo te atreves?! ¡No sabes nada, NADA de lo que ha pasado!"

Celen miro a la muchacha temblorosa que estaba delante de ellos. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios completo debido a la presión acumulada. Él había querido ayudar, el lío de sentimientos que tenia estaba poniendo a prueba sus capacidades empaticas.

Decidió que un acercamiento tranquilo sería lo mas seguro.

" Yo soy un empata, y te estaba ofreciendo consejo."

Ella cerró la boca y le lanzo una mirada dura. Inmediatamente sintió que ya no se escapaban emociones de ella. Le lanzo una mirada sorprendida. Había bloqueado su mente, y notablemente bien, no es que él hubiera intentado invadirla, pero era sorprendente ver un humano capaz de…. Inmediatamente aplastó este pensamiento. Había decidido permanecer abierto de miras y lo haría.

" Cada uno tenemos nuestra carga. Estamos en guerra y mi carga es solo mía, " dijo Hermione, con una nota de finalidad en su tono.

Teneb habían permanecido en silencio, intentando relacionar a esta chicas con los recuerdos que había obtenido de Harry.

Se estaba quemando, eso era evidente y no aguantaría mucho más. Ya lo había hecho, comprendió mientras un destello del recuerdo de Harry volvía a el, durante su tercer año en esta escuela …

Pero no intervendría, dejaría que su hermano de sangre lo manejara. Este era su mundo, y antes de que pudiera algo, tenia que dejar a Harry reintegrarse.

Vio que Celen la miraba con curiosidad, pero sabía que su amigo de la infancia se abstendría de hacer algo estúpido. Había sido criado para ser a un Rey y el manejar situaciones delicadas había sido una de las cosas que había tenido que aprender. No cometería errores.

" ¿Podrías contarnos un poco más sobre la escuela? " Se oyó preguntar.

Esta era una pregunta segura, que no implicaba a ninguno de ellos o a sus sentimientos. Sí esto era la pregunta que hacer.

La chica, Hermione, agitó su palo … emm varita y un libro gordo voló hasta ella desde una de las estanterías. Cogiéndolo, se lo dio a Teneb.

Él miró el título: " Hogwarts: una Historia ".

"Ahí encontrarás la mayoría de lo que se sabe sobre la escuela. Es una edición autoactualizable, por lo que debería ser completamente exacta."

El joven elfo asintió. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron Harry y su amigo, con los brazos llenos de comida y bebidas.

Comieron en el silencio, la tensión llenaba la sala, aunque Teneb noto que Harry parecía un poco más a gusto con el pelirrojo. Debían haber hablado un poco durante su viaje a la cocina.

Finalmente, Teneb se levantó, lo mismo que Harry, mientras oían las voces mentales de sus dragones, diciéndoles que fueran allá, inmediatamente, y que llevaran sus ropas de Athar.

Harry se giro hacia Ron, Hermione y Celen.

" Tenemos que volver allí, se les esta yendo de las manos."

Entonces se concentró y de repente llevaba puesto su uniforme de Athar, tiro del cuello, un gesto que hizo que Teneb resoplara, se volvió entonces hacia sus confusos quienes miraban el uniforme rojo sangre con precaución.

" Hablaremos esta noche, lo prometo, si estáis de acuerdo claro."

Asintieron despacio.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Teneb y Celen también cambiaron su ropa a un atuendo formal. Una vez hecho esto, se apresuraron en volver a la sala de reunión de la Orden. Durante el camino de vuelta, Harry pensó en conversación que había tenido con Ron mientras iban a la cocina.

**Flasback:**

Salieron de la sala, Harry ligeramente preocupado de dejar a Hermione, Teneb y Celen solos.

Anduvieron durante unos momentos en silencio.

Entonces lo Ron rompió.

"¿Por qué te fuiste Harry? ¿Por qué?"

Su tono tenía un matiz de cansancio, pero Harry podía sentir que su amigo, o eso esperaba, estaba intentando controlar su carácter.

"Yo no elegí hacerlo así, Ron. No me pidieron mi opinión o mi permiso."

" ¡Entonces por qué no te marchaste! ¿Por qué te quedaste?"

"No me podía ir. La Isla esta rodeada por más barreras que Hogwarts. El único modo de marcharse es a través de un Portal o sobre un Dragón. Y para hacerlo, debes tener la autorización de los jinetes, algo que yo no iba a obtener, no importa lo mucho que ellos me despreciaran, o estar unido a un Dragón lo que solo ocurre tras al menos un año de entrenamiento."

Ron estuvo callado durante un momento.

"No entiendo nada de eso, Harry, pero tienes algunas cosas que explicar."

Harry sintió una oleada de ira ante el tono de Ron.

" Os lo contare a ti y a Hermione esta noche, una vez que Teneb, Celen, Halan y Demenor se hayan marchado."

Ron asintió.

" ¿Pero Ron qué te pasó? ¿Y a Hermione?"

El pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada aguda.

"La Guerra es lo que pasó Harry, seguramente debes notarlo. Y debido a nuestra relación contigo nos convertimos en punto de referencia."

" ¿Pero y Hermione? ¿Qué la pasó?"

Ron se paso una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo.

" Hermione…. No sé que hacer para ayudarla… Poco después de la Matanza del Londres, sus padres se escondieron, ya que ella era un objetivo debido a nuestra amistad. No ha tenido noticias de ellos desde entonces, ni una palabra, mensaje, nada. Entonces empezó a hacer muchas cosas: ella es la que organiza los clubs y esta pendiente de sus progresos, da clases a bastante gente, hace su propia investigación y hace el papel de secretaria de la Orden Junior. Últimamente ella ha sido puesta bajo vigilancia constante después de que encontrara algo, ella no me dijo el que, pero tiene que ver con el plan de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro ordenó que se la quitara de en medio y desde entonces tiene personas protegiéndola 24horas al día/7 días a la semana."

Harry permaneció callado.

" Se esta quemando, Harry. Tu llegada inesperada ha sido la gota que colma el vaso."

No dijeron más ya que habían llegado a la cocina. Los elfos domésticos estaban todavía allí y rápidamente les dieron todo lo que pidieron. Ninguno de ellos reconoció a Harry, aunque él había pensado que Dobby lo haría.

Volvieron a la Sala de los Menesteres en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando se acercaban a la sala, Harry alzó la vista y miro a Ron. Él lo miraba.

"Has cambiado Harry, todos lo hicimos, pero me gustaría tener a mi amigo de vuelta."

" A mí también me gustaría Ron."

**Fin del Flashback.**

Habían alcanzado un nuevo entendimiento y por ello Harry estaba agradecido, esperaba que su conversación de esa noche arreglara un poco su amistad.

Estirándose mientras llegaban a la sala de la Orden, se preparo. Las cosas tenían que haber degenerado mucho si Rexeran le había pedido que llevara su ropa formal.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, sintió las energías mágicas recorriendo la sala. Sí, era mejor que entrara ahora, antes de que se liara una buena.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

_" Ahora…. ¿Qué le hicisteis a Harry? _" _Su voz era fría y la cólera atravesaba las palabras._

Los ojos de Dumbledore se volvieron duros mientras miraba a los recién llegados. Sabía lo que sus razas habían hecho a los humanos. Su familia había guardado archivos detallados de los acontecimientos y los habían pasado a sus descendientes. Pocas familias seguían vivas. Después de Eso, el mundo había sido un caos, se había perdido el equilibrio. Las pocas comunidades que habían logrado conservar sus poderes se ocultaron de los que no lo consiguieron, temiendo por sus vidas. Pero algunos no fueron lo bastante rápidos y fueron asesinados, linchados debido a la rabia, por muchedumbres enloquecidas por la pérdida de sus poderes. Aun menos comunidades escaparon del Hechizo Desmemorizante que se extendió sobre el mundo. Sólo tres o cuatro hicieron, gracias a las habilidades mentales que habían desarrollado.

Según pasaron los años, siglos, los milenios, la comunidad mágica comenzó a formarse, al igual que el mundo Muggle. Algunas veces, en unos países, incluso convivieron plácidamente. Pero esto no duró … La historia esta llena de brujas y magos que fueron torturados y linchados, las quemas eran el menor de aquellos males ya que una bruja entrenada podía lanzar un hechizo congelador y desaparecerse. ¿Pero qué pasaba cuando era niños o no habían sido entrenados los que eran quemados?

Las familias que habían conservado su conocimiento de otras razas habían guardado los registros de aquella época … Pero para empezar no eran muchos y según pasaba el tiempo, comenzaron a desaparecer, por accidentes, la falta de niños, las persecuciones … Y los registros se perdieron, fueron quemados, destruidos … Ahora sólo cuatro familias sobrevivían: los Dumbledores, los Flamels, los Almarez en Perú y los Natsumos en Japón, no, Cinco, se había olvidado de los Araïndirs en el Tíbet.

Pero ahora no era el momento para rememorar.

Demenor estaba colorado y parecía y un poco avergonzado.

Halan le devolvió la mirada a Dumbledore con firmeza.

"Seguramente, con los acontecimientos que conoce, debe imaginarse lo que pasó."

El ceño de Dumbledore se hizo más pronunciado.

" Lo hago, pero me gustaría oír lo que paso exactamente de primera mano para saber que esperar de mi estudiante."

Demenor alzo la vista mientras Halan contestaba.

" Él era humano, el único entre nuestra gente, eso es lo que pasó."

El líder de los Jinetes decidió hablar.

" Comenzaré en el principio … "

La gente se inclinó hacia adelante. Todos se preguntaban que le había pasado a su "salvador" ya fuera por genuina preocupación por o por su propia seguridad, o por curiosidad.

" Llegó a finales de la tercera semana de julio. " El Elfo inspiro profundamente; él sabía que lo que iba a decir no les sentaría bien. " Pensamos que era un error, a pesar de que llevaba la señal de Dragón. " Se inclino ante el Dragón, " y por ello las consecuencias de este error descansan sobre nuestros hombros. Era un adolescente flacucho e inseguro, con poca por no decir ninguna educación en varias asignaturas que nuestras razas aprecian. Esto solo reforzó la primera impresión que tuve de él tras hacer las pruebas habituales."

Hizo una pausa.

" Lo que no comprendimos entonces era que él es humano, las exploraciones mostraron un poder medio con algunas anomalías, bastante lejos de lo que más tarde mostró."

Otra pausa, ahora iba a entrar en la zona peligrosa y los Dragones parecían estar disfrutándolo.

" Nuestras razas tienen tremendos prejuicios contra los humanos, por no decir que les odian. Los motivos se remontan a hace milenios. Harry sufrió este odio con toda su fuerza. El día de la llegada de los candidatos, son escogidos por jinetes quienes serán sus mentores hasta que se unan. Ninguno de los jinetes acepto ser el mentor de Harry y me obligaron a aceptarlo, ya que nuestras leyes prohíben devolverle a su mundo hasta la ceremonia de unión."

Podía ver que las caras de algunos de los presentes empezaban a ponerse rojas ya fuera de cólera o por aversión y era sólo el principio.

" Usé mi posición de Líder para ignorar mis responsabilidades de mentor y le dije a los Maestros que se ocuparan de él. ¿Qué pasó? En verdad no lo sé … "

-Acoso mental y físico, humillaciones, insultos que añadidos a sus pesadillas,- dijo Rexeran. -Le llevaron a intentar algo estúpido en Navidad, y llevo a nuestro primer encuentro.-

Demenor inclino la cabeza.

" Al final de los primeros nueve meses de su estancia en la Isla, son presentados a los Dragones. Sé ahora, que fue atacado de camino a la presentación y casi fue asesinado por un grupo de candidatos. Por lo que entendí, fue salvado por Teneb y desde entonces los dos se volvieron inseparables." suspiró.

" A pesar de la posición de Teneb como el hijo del Consejero del Rey y el amigo más intimo del Príncipe, el hostigamiento contra Harry no disminuyó e incluso el joven Teneb lo sufrió. Lo que les hicieron, no lo sé, pero por lo que pasó hace unos días, sólo puedo decir que tuvieron un entrenamiento duro."

Todo el mundo estaba callado, pero según las expresiones que veía Demenor sabia que era la calma que precede a la tormenta.

" Al final del primer año de entrenamiento, tiene lugar la ceremonia de unión, uniendo al jinete con su dragón. El Lazo es más o menos fuerte, según la persona, pero en todos los casos, excepto en casos extraños, es una unión para toda la vida. El primer día esta dedicado a una competición amistosa entre los candidatos para encontrar el/los Athars, es decir los líderes entre los jinetes. Teneb y Harry destacaron y ganaron este título, para estupefacción de todos. Al día siguiente volvieron a ser atacados, no sé los detalles, pero sé que fue lo bastante serio como para garantizarles el derecho a Duelo con la parte culpable."

-Les cortaron los tendones cortados y les dieron el Veneno Dolorais y la Droga Finita,- informo Gae.

Demenor y Halan se pusieron verdes, no habían sabido esa parte. Ambos conocían esos venenos y sus efectos, añadidos a las heridas…. Era un milagro que ninguno de ellos hubiera sufrido daños permanentes.

Esta fue la chispa que hizo explotar el ataque de cólera que se había ido acumulando en la sala.

Las maldiciones volaron hacia los dos, sorprendiéndoles tanto que en el estado de shock que estaban fueron incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo. Fue solo gracias a los Dragones que no sufrieron daño alguno.

Dumbledore no hizo nada para parar a sus compañeros, sus ojos brillando mientras miraba a los dos.

Esto continuó durante unos minutos, hasta que las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente dejando entrar a cinco personas.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Harry entro en la sala y se encontró con que los adultos estaban lanzando maldiciones a Demenor y Halan. Ambos parecían sorprendidos y enfadados, pero estaban protegidos por una burbuja de color arco iris.

-Gae y yo los estamos protegiendo.- le dijo Rexeran, en privado.

¿Qué les habéis contado? 

Rexeran le envió un breve resumen de lo que se había dicho.

Oyó un grito ahogado a su derecha y vio que Ron y Hermione se ponían tensos.

Respirando profundamente, se volvió a sus compañeros.

" Protegeos, por favor."

Ellos asintieron, sin hacer preguntas.

Sacando su varita, Harry comenzó a concentrarse. No importa cuanto más fácil le resultara la Magia con su varita, ahora le provocaba una sensación extraña usarla.

"Expelliarmus" susurró, liberando el poder que había reunido.

La intensidad que pones en las palabras del hechizo no tiene ninguna influencia sobre él, es mas bien un modo de canalizarlo. O eso es lo que Arxeren le dijo cuando grito un hechizo una vez, ganándose una conferencia de treinta minutos sobre la teoría Mágica y luego la tarea de aprender a lanzar maldiciones, hechizos, encantamientos y embrujos con solo susurros y para los más sencillos, sin palabras.

Todas las varitas volaron hacia él y cayeron al suelo haciendo ruido, lo que hizo que todos los ojos se posaran sobre él, mientras la burbuja alrededor de Demenor y Halan desaparecía, en un remolino de colores.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, las varitas se juntaron en un paquete ordenado que flotó hasta su mano.

Estaba de pie en la entrada, Teneb y Celen en uno de sus lados, Ron y Hermione al otro.

Lospresentes miraron estupefactos la imagen que formaban, el efecto visual de la ropa era innegable.

Harry volvió a su asiento y se sentó mientras sus ojos recorrían la mesa.

" Sólo lo diré una vez. Lo que me pasó mientras estuve allí es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a mí y a ellos. Los culpables fueron castigados. Además si pillo a alguien haciendo daño a otro, ya sea Elfo, Magis, Elemental o humano, responderá ante mí. No aguantare ningún tipo de discriminación. Puede que sea un niño, puede que solo tenga dieciséis, un adolescente, pero creedme, no queréis que me ponga de malas."

Ellos solo le miraron, algunos sorprendidos, algunos con cautela, otros preocupados, otros con suspicacia. Dumbledore le miraba con tristeza.

Harry asintió, lo entendía, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Dumbledore se volvió a Demenor y Halan.

" Pido disculpas por esto, " dijo aunque su tono parecía un poco forzado.

Halan le lanzo una sonrisa sardónica.

" No hay ningún daño que lamentar, gracias a los Dragones, " se volvió, haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento, " y en cierta manera nos lo merecíamos, " podía verse que le había costado decirlo. " Seré sincero con usted; no me gusta los humanos en absoluto. Si no me hubiera enterado del ritual que este Señor Oscuro está a punto de comenzar, no me habría molestado en ayudaros. La mayor parte de mi raza comparte esta opinión. Esta actitud esta profundamente arraigada en nosotros y lo ha estado desde hace siglos. Los cambios, si alguno tiene lugar, vendrán con los jóvenes, y pienso que habrá algunos. Mi gente hará lo que tenga que hacerse para asegurarnos que la amenaza es detenida, pero aparte de eso, no puedo prometer nada."

Dumbledore simplemente asintió. Viendo esto Halan continuo.

" La gente que enviaremos probablemente querrá mantener las interacciones con vosotros al mínimo y se comportará de forma altanera. Les pido que acepten su decisión y les muestren la cortesía que mostrarían a los forasteros y no se tomen su actitud de forma personal. A ellos se les pedirá que hagan lo mismo."

Demenor continuo.

" Lo mismo puede decirse para elfos y Elementales, aunque algunos puede que actúen de forma un poco más amistosa. Debido a la estancia de Harry con nosotros, nuestra sociedad va a enfrentarse a muchos cambios y la gente se opondrá a ellos."

Dumbledore junto las manos y asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

" Lo haré si hacen lo mismo."

Podían verse caras enfadadas en la sala, la mayoría les miraban enfadados, pero entendían lo que estaba en juego. Se controlaron los caracteres, se callaron palabras y un a relativa calma cayo sobre la sala mientras empezaban a planear los próximos acontecimientos.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Pasaron la mayor parte del día planificando, hicieron que la comida fuera bajada a la Sala. Hubo gritos, discusiones, explicaciones, pero al final ellos lograron organizar un plan.

Teneb, Celen Demenor y Halan se marcharon discretamente por la tarde. Rexeran y Gae se fueron con ellos, pero les dijeron que se irían a ver a los Dragones de este mundo.

Se decidió que la vuelta de Harry sería anunciada al día siguiente, pero que la participación de los Elfos, Magis y Elementales permanecería un secreto hasta la llegada de los Maestros, los eruditos y Najira. Entonces le dieron una habitación para que pasara la noche y se llevo allí una cena para tres, ya que Ron y Hermione estaban decididos a permanecer con él.

Comieron en silencio y luego se instalaron en el sofá.

Ron lanzo una mirada a Hermione. Ella había vuelto a su papel de "secretaria ocupada" durante la reunión, pero había estado extrañamente callada durante la cena.

" ¿Entonces, Harry? ¿Te importa explicarnos?"

Harry bajo la mirada.

" Bueno, lo intentaré, pero tenéis que entender que habrá cosas sobre las que no podré hablar, ya sea porque lo prometí o porque no puedo, no ahora mismo, quizás más tarde, pero no ahora."

Ron pareció un poco dolido al oírle, pero Hermione asintió, esta vez alzando la mirada.

Entonces Harry comenzó a decirles lo que había pasado. No entró en detalles; aun no estaba preparado para eso.

Cuando hubo terminado, era bastante tarde. Ron tenia la vista fija en el vacío, perdido en sus pensamientos, los puños cerrados, los nudillos blancos, aunque Harry no podía decir si su ira estaba dirigida en él o a los jinetes.

Hermione estaba otra vez retorciéndose las manos.

De repente, empezó a llorar, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

Harry miró a Ron quien se encogió de hombros, perplejo. Hermione era ahora como una hermana para él, pero había veces en que no la no podía entendía, lo mismo que no podía entender los cambios de humor que experimentaba Ginny. Su madre le decía que esto era normal, pero él no veía como podía serlo.

Suspirando, Harry le dijo por señas al pelirrojo que él se ocuparía de esto.

Ya no sabia como actuar alrededor de la muchacha y era bastante cauto con ella. Pero no podía dejarla que se hiciera esto.

Ron asintió y se marchó en silencio.

Harry se sentó silenciosamente a su lado.

" Hermione.. " Mirándola frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien. Olió y se quedo helado. Arxeren le había obligado a aprender a reconocer algunas pociones por su olor: sobre todo venenos, pero también algunas de las pociones mas usadas normalmente, por si se diera el caso de que estuviera a oscuras y tuviera tomar una poción, pudiera reconocerla sin verla.

Este olor a naranja y especias era característico de una poción energética, y si el olor a menta era real, entonces estaba tomando la Poción Entropian.

Ahora si que estaba definitivamente preocupado. Esta poción era medianamente adictiva.

" ¿Qué te estas haciendo... ?"

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Hermione sintió que perdía el control sobre sus emociones mientras Harry contaba su historia. El remordimiento por la bofetada que le había dado la estaba comiendo por dentro. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿A Harry? Nunca había comprendido muy bien sus emociones, la mayor parte del tiempo las reprimía o las ignoraba como algo estúpido.

Cierto no había sido demasiado grave, pero Le. Había. Dado. Una. Bofetada, sin preguntar antes. ¿Dónde se había metido la calma, la fría lógica por la que era célebre? Tuvo que ir y darle una bofetada a su mejor amigo en el mismo momento en que volvió.

Finalmente se hizo y rompió a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos

No oyó a Harry decir su nombre, pero oyó su siguiente frase.

" ¿Qué te estas haciendo... ?"

Esto la hizo quedarse helada, pero no paró sus lágrimas. ¡No podía saberlo, nadie lo sabia!

Sintió como sus manos le levantaban la cabeza y miró la cara preocupada del que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Alguien por el que se había estado preocupando constantemente durante el año pasado.

" Y-Yo … Lo siento Harry "

Sus ojos se entrecerraron durante unas fracciones de segundo.

" Lo sé que Hermione, lo sé … Pero esto no lo hace más fácil para mí … Y-Yo …. Tu y Ron me salvasteis cuando estaba allí…."

Él la miró.

" He cambiado Hermione, tu también lo has hecho, y no sé si te va a gustar o vas a querer ser amiga de la persona en que me he convertido."

Hermione asintió, entendiendo, mientras Harry dejaba caer sus manos.

" ¿Mejor? " preguntó.

" Sí, " susurró. " Lo siento Harry."

Él sacudió la cabeza.

" No te preocupes por eso ahora."

" Deberías descansar, has tenido un día agotador y mañana va a serlo aun más, " dijo suavemente.

Harry le lanzo una mirada dura.

" Puedo cuidarme solo Hermione, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. ¿Qué te estas haciendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere quemarte y terminar en San Mungo?"

Hermione se encogió.

" No tengo nada que decirte Harry. Tengo que hacerlo, por la escuela, por la guerra. Soy necesaria."

" Y no harás mucho bien si terminas confinada a una cama durante meses ya sea por agotamiento mágico o por adicción."

" ¡No puedo dejarlo! ¡Tengo que ayudar! ¡No Puedo Abandonar!"

La voz de Harry se hizo más fría.

" Entonces encuentra gente que te ayude Hermione, No eres la única capaz de tomar apuntes, o la única con grandes notas."

" No lo entiendes, Harry … "

"¡ Entonces explícamelo Hermione! Porque sientes la necesidad de drogarte con una poción. No eres estúpida, al menos no lo eras el año pasado. ¡Sabes que la Entropian es adictiva!"

" Me mantiene concentrada, así no pienso en muerte, en mis padres, en el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada sin tener gente alrededor, vigilándome porque Voldemort me quiere fuera del mapa, " estaba casi gritando en ese punto.

Harry la miró.

" No te dejaré que te hagas esto Hermione, aunque tenga que atarte a tu cama para asegurarme de que duermes lo suficiente. Esto es una guerra. La gente muere en la guerra y no hay mucho que puedas hacer, " él declaró con la voz tensa.

" Tus padres están vivos y escondidos, no sé quien es su Guardián Secreto, pero no creo que Dumbledore cometiera un error al elegir al Guardián."

Hermione se calmó, respirando profundamente, las palabras de Harry resonando en su interior. Sabía que él tenia razón, pero no había visto a sus padres desde principios de curso y no había tenido ninguna noticia de ellos desde el ataque de Londres.

Se volvió hacia Harry. Había cambiado, eso era bastante obvio, físicamente y mentalmente.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido a su amigo, pero hubiera ganado alguien más, alguien que quería intentar llegar a conocer.

" Tienes que cuidarte, Hermione. Encuentra alguien que te ayude, incluso me ofreceré voluntario. Solo cuídate."

Ella asintió de forma cauta, entonces hablo.

" ¿Qué pasará ahora Harry?"

Harry lanzo un suspiro agotado y Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo de agotadora debía haber sido su estancia con los jinetes.

" No lo sé, Hermione, el tiempo lo dirá. Pero si estás dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a nuestra amistad, yo también lo haré."

" Quiero ayudarte Harry. Si hice todo esto, fue en tu memoria, porque sabía que habrías querido que lucháramos."

" No soy el mismo Harry que el que desapareció el año pasado … "

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

" De eso me he dado cuenta Harry, pero sé que quiero de vuelta a mi mejor amigo", repitiendo, sin saberlo, las mismas palabras Ron le había dicho a Harry antes

Harry le ofreció una pequeña risa y esto la tranquilizó.

Las cosas puede que fueran diferentes, pero tal vez con el tiempo, todo estaría bien.

Hablaron un poco más, Hermione volvió a su personalidad curiosa y le hizo preguntas sobre el mundo de los elfos. Finalmente se separaron y por primera vez en semanas, Hermione no bebió la poción, si no que en cambio se dejo caer en un profundo sueño. Harry había vuelto, las cosas irían bien.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

Harry permaneció en la silla durante unos minutos después de la salida de Hermione, reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos del día. Suspirando, fue hasta una mesa y cogiendo pluma y pergamino se puso a escribir una carta. El director le había asegurado que se la daría al día siguiente.

_Querida Fleur:_

_Te escribo para pedirte un favor…._

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =-

_Hasta aquí el capitulo!! Se que normalmente contesto a las reviews pero he estado mirándolas y son bastantes y creo que preferiréis que suba esto hoy y deje las reviews para otro día porque si no tardare más. Así que las respuestas las pondré en mi diario virtual este fin de semana_

_Gracias por la paciencia_

_Besos_

_Estrella de la Tarde _


	23. Decirselo al Colegio

_Hola! Siento el retraso pero me fue imposible traducir nada antes de los exámenes. He aprovechado mi semana de vacaciones para traducir esto. La semana que viene vuelvo a clase así que no se cuanto tardare en traducir el siguiente capitulo. Espero tenerlo para finales de Octubre primeros de Noviembre como muy tarde pero no aseguro nada. Una cosa mas, Naia ha calculado que la historia tendrá entre 30 y 35 capítulos así que aun nos queda historia!;)_

_Ale disfrutad!_

****

**Capitulo Veintidós**

Harry permaneció en su silla durante unos minutes tras la partida de Hermione, reflexionando sobre los sucesos del día. Suspirando, se fue a la mesa y, tras sacar una pluma y pergamino, se puso a escribir esta carta. El director le había asegurado que ella la recibiría al día siguiente.

_Querida Fleur:_

_Te escribo para pedirte un favor…._

--------------------

Harry permaneció levantado hasta tarde esa noche, escribiendo la carta para Fleur, después intentando planear que haría, que diría, como tendría que actuar.

Dumbledore anunciaría su vuelta mañana por la mañana, diciendo que había sido secuestrado, había conseguido escapar y había estado entrenándose desde entonces. Toda la parte concerniente a los elfos, magis, elementales y dragones seria escondida hasta su llegada en cinco días.

Después estaba el asunto de Snape. Por mucho asco que Harry le tuviera al hombre, era una pieza valiosa para la orden, pero no podía ser de ningún uso con esa cosa en el.

Harry había tenido una visión del Señor Oscuro recibiendo el aparato, ya que le había sido entregado tras un informe de Colagusano, un informe que no había sido del agrado del Señor Oscuro. Necesitaba alterar la cosa lo suficiente para que Snape pudiera espiar pero sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta que su pequeño aparato había sido manipulado..

Suspirando, y sin tener la mas mínima gana de enfrentarse a la escuela mañana, se fue a dormir, deseando que Teneb estuviera allí. Sintiendo el sufrimiento de su amo, Lucky salto a la cama y se acurruco al lado de Harry. El zorrito había permanecido en la bolsa, durmiendo, gracias a un pequeño encantamiento de Harry, ya que no quería que el curioso zorrito corriera por el castillo o se escapara al Bosque.

Tan pronto como había estado solo en su habitación le había despertado. El pequeño había estado bastante mosqueado por haber sido hechizado y había estado enfurruñado desde entonces.

El calor del pequeño cuerpo se filtro a través de la manta y consoló a Harry. Shadow estaría de vuelta en cinco días y esperaba con ansias volver a tener su semental, pero sabía que Erin se ocuparía de su montura.

Obligándose a dormir, aun le costo largo rato caer en los brazos de Morfeo, las preocupaciones sobre lo que iba a ocurrir le molestaban.

--------------------

Hermione se levanto a las cinco de la mañana como siempre había hecho, su despertador sacándola de su descanso. Una ola de agotamiento empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, haciéndole difícil sentarse. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que volviera bajo las mantas, se tumbara y durmiera durante una semana. Instintivamente busco el cajón de su mesilla de noche, lo abrió y tras unos minutos de rebuscar cogio un vial medio lleno con un liquido color dorado. Descorchándolo, se lo llevo a los labios antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sorprendida, paro el movimiento, el vial a medio camino de su boca. ¿Era tan adicta? ¿Tan dependiente de la poción? Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser autosuficiente; ¿No podía hacer su parte sin la poción?

Recordó la primera vez que la tomo.

**Flashback**

Había pasado un mes desde la masacre de Londres. Voldemort había estado atacando mucho, apuntando a las Familias mas conocidas de la luz. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de ellos habían podido irse en secreto o esconderse. Lamentablemente algunas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas y fueron aniquiladas a pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas. La mayoría de los Aurores habían sido borrados del mapa, el Ministerio estaba en ruinas: Fudge había sido despedido, Diggory había sido elegido rápidamente como nuevo Ministro.

Después vino la caída de Durmstrang, la destrucción de Beauxbâtons… Durante esos meses se creo una orden júnior, formada por los mejores estudiantes de cada año desde cuarto hasta séptimo. Ella y Ron formaban parte de ella. Estaban siendo entrenados de forma extensiva en DCAO, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que un montón de estudiantes les tenian a ella y Ron como punto de referencia, incluso los estudiantes de cursos mas avanzados. Eran el legado de Harry y habían participado en sus aventuras. Los más jóvenes les veían como salvadores. Pero no lo eran.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, había sido elegida como secretaria de la orden júnior, Ron era uno de los líderes, pero normalmente se ocupaba de planificar. Los clubes habían sido un éxito y Hermione se había prestado voluntaria para ser una de los que los organizaba y reunía los resultados. El ser una de las mejores elaboradoras de pociones de su curso la había llevado tambien a unirse al grupo de Pociones. Tambien había empezado a dar clases particulares a varios estudiantes y tenia que hacer las tareas de prefecta.

Había empezado a dormir menos y menos, una media de cuatro horas por noche y la estaba dejando hecha polvo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, para sentirse útil y su orgullo la impedía pedir ahora. Puede que viniera de una familia muggle, pero era una gran bruja y ¡demostraría que podía hacer esto sola!

Pero se estaba cansando más y más, tenía problemas para concentrarse y era propensa a quedarse dormida. Algo que ocurrió en clase unos días mas tarde.

Había estado en Transformaciones. Estaban revisando los pasos para la transformación de animago. Sintió que sus parpados se hacían mas pesados y aunque intentaba permanecer despierta, era una batalla perdida y estaba dormida minutos mas tarde.

Una fuerte sacudida la despertó. Alzando la vista, se encontró con la cara preocupada de su profesora de Transformaciones.

"¿Señorita Granger? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Con la cara roja, oyó unas cuantas risas sofocadas, mientras intentaba reunir sus pensamientos.

"S-Si, profesora, lo siento…."

McGonagall, la miro fijamente.

"Quédese después de clase, Señorita Granger, e intente permanecer despierta durante mi clase."

Deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, escucho a la profesora mientras explicaba el peligro de la transformación.

La charla con la profesora la dejo hecha polvo. La jefa de Gryffindor estaba preocupada por su comportamiento, sus notas habían empeorado un poco. No mucho, pero suficiente para preocuparla. Entonces la pregunto si le gustaría ser relevada de alguna de sus tareas.

Esto dolió a la joven Gryffindor. Tenia que encontrar una solución pero no admitiría que no podía hacerlo. Tras asegurarle a su profesora que estaría bien, que solo estaba un poco retrasada respecto a su horario pero que no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Tan pronto como las clases terminaron fue a la Biblioteca, no parecería débil, aguantaría. Tras investigar un poco, encontró lo que había estado buscando: La poción Entropian.

Estaba en un libro de la Sección Restringida, sobre pociones Energéticas.

_La poción Entropian: _

_Esta simple poción energética fue creada por Eldara la Brillante en la Edad Media. Esta droga incrementa los niveles de energía del consumidor y le permite vivir durmiendo poco o nada. Esta poción, gracias al pelo de unicornio mezclado con una pequeña dosis de guante de zorro y con la voz del consumidor, incrementa la cantidad de oxigeno que pueden llevar los glóbulos rojos así como multiplicar las reservas de energía del consumidor. _

_Sin embargo esta poción si es usada repetidamente puede ser bastante adictiva, ya que el cuerpo del consumidor se acostumbra a estos niveles de energía y la supresión del uso de la poción crea una sensación de agotamiento extreme ya que el cuerpo acostumbrado al alto nivel de energía no puede mantenerse con los habituales. El uso repetido de la poción deja residuos en el cuerpo, incrementando la necesidad de tomar la poción. La situación puede llevar a un completo agotamiento e incluso a un coma mágico. Esta poción debe tomarse con extremado cuidado._

Esto era lo que necesitaba, tendría cuidado pero con las dosis adecuadas, esto le permitiría continuar con todo. Si, esta era la solución. Los ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir y la poción, aunque complicada no requería mucho tiempo para prepararse, solo tres horas.

El día siguiente, reunió los ingredientes y empezó a preparar la poción que había leído. Preparo un lote entero para usarlo en el futuro.

Los días siguientes demostraron que la poción era un éxito, ya no sentía el agotamiento que había experimentado durante las pasadas semanas.

**Fin del Flashback**

No, ¡No era una adicta! demostraría a Harry que no lo era. Decidida coloco el vial de vuelta en su cajón y se levanto, el cansancio golpeándola con fuerza. Luchando contra el, se dirigió a la ducha. El agua fría haría el resto.

Se ducho rápidamente y bajo a la sala común, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sus parpados pesaban pero se obligo a bajar las escaleras. Siempre repasaba sus apuntes por la mañana, dejando listo todo lo que necesitaba para el día, las tutorías y los clubes. El día seria bastante frenético. Sabía que la vuelta de Harry crearía bastantes problemas. Y después estaba el asunto de la orden júnior. ¿Que iba a pasar ahora que Harry había vuelto? ¿Tomaría el liderazgo del grupo? Ahora mismo, la orden estaba gobernada por una especie de concilio: un miembro por cada casa y año; lo que significaba dieciséis personas: los de quinto año eran Blaise por Slytherin, Ron por Gryffindor, Padma Patil por Ravenclaw y Justin por Hufflepuff. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ignoro estos pensamientos, el tiempo lo diría y era problema de Harry no suyo.

Mientras se preparaba para el día, mas Gryffindors empezaron a bajar. A las siete, Ron bajo y ambos se levantaron y dejaron la sala sin hablar, seguidos por unas pocas miradas sorprendidas. Normalmente se quedaban en la sala común un poco mas.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la habitación de Harry y llamaron en el retrato. Un minuto más tarde, el retrato se abrió, revelando la entrada de la habitación.

Entraron y oyeron que la entrada se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Harry estaba sentado en un rincón, cerca de una ventana, su mirada fija en el bosque.

Se volvió hacia ellos y les saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volver su mirada al bosque, acariciando la piel roja de Lucky quien estaba cómodamente colocado en su regazo. Caminaron hasta el y se sentaron en el sillón al lado suyo. Un silencio tenso inundo la habitación.

"¿Preparado, Harry?" dijo finalmente Ron.

Suspirando, el joven mago miro a su amigo.

"No creo que nunca lo este…"

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba observando el joven zorro con cautela.

"Emmm, ¿Harry? ¿Que es?" pregunto, señalando a la criatura pelirroja.

"¿El? Oh, su nombre es Lucky. Le encontré. Aparentemente toda su familia había sido asesinada, y solo el sobrevivió de ahí su nombre (N/T: Lucky significa afortunado) Conoceréis a Shadow en cinco días"

"¿Shadow?"

"Mi semental. Tened cuidado con el, es bastante temperamental. Sin embargo este chico de aquí es extremadamente sociable y curioso como un gato."

Probablemente sintiendo que se hablaba de el, el joven zorro se estiro y salto del regazo de Harry, aproximándose a los otros dos piernas y oliéndoles.

Mirando su reloj, Hermione se levanto.

"Deberíamos ir a desayunar, o llegaremos tarde"

Asintiendo, Ron se levanto. Con una ultima mirada por la ventana, Harry se levanto de su silla. Había estado preguntándose si debería llevar sus ropas de Athar o no. Llevarlas mostraría a la gente en que se había convertido y se darían cuenta que siempre le deberían un poco de respeto, incluso aunque quienes lo vieran no conocieran su significado. Por otro lado no llevarlas escondería lo que era ahora y haría que la gente le subestimara…pero tambien significaría que no serian tan rápidos en respetarle.

Finalmente tomo su decisión y de repente llevaba la túnica negra habitual de un estudiante de Hogwarts pero con pequeñas diferencias. El corte, aunque similar, le permitía mas libertad de movimientos. No llevaba el escudo de una casa sino su símbolo de Athar. No llevaba la corbata sino la torques. Su medallón de dragón estaba escondido bajo su ropa, así como la Llama de Sardogh. Se decidió en contra de llevar su espada, pero cogio los cuchillos, daga y dardos.

Dejaron la habitación, Harry cerrando y poniendo barreras tras ellos. Cogio a Lucky, decidiendo dejarle suelto fuera antes de ir al Comedor. Lanzo un fuerte hechizo escudo sobre su pequeño amigo ya que no quería que se hiriera durante su exploración de los terrenos del colegio. Se dirigieron al Comedor deteniéndose en la entrada para que Harry dejara salir a su zorro, después caminaron hasta una pequeña habitación al lado del Comedor. Durante todo esto, Harry se había vuelto invisible ya que no quería arriesgarse a que le vieran. Llamaron y entraron.

Tal como estaba planeado, el Director estaba allí así como todos los profesores. Se lanzaron miradas curiosas a Harry. Al parecer varios miembros del profesorado no habían sido avisados de la vuelta de Harry.

"Buenos días, señorita Granger, señor Weasley, señor Potter," Cuando Dumbledore dijo el ultimo nombre, se oyeron varios gritos ahogados mientras los ojos se volvían hacia el adolescente de pelo color ébano.

Los ojos de Snape estaban abiertos como platos mientras se señalaba la garganta. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Dumbledore continuó.

"Como podéis ver, el señor Potter esta vivo y de vuelta entre nosotros. Las circunstancias de su ausencia permanecerán en secreto por ahora, pero probablemente serán explicadas en unos días." Algunos profesores estaban a punto de hacer preguntas, pero el viejo mago, alzo la mano.

"Estoy seguro que todos tenéis preguntas, pero esto tendrá que esperar. El desayuno nos espera."

De mala gana se dirigieron a la puerta. En su camino fuera, la mayoría lanzo a Harry miradas llenas de curiosidad y sospecha. Snape le miro airado mientras salía ruidosamente de la habitación, su túnica volando a su alrededor.

No molesto en lo más mínimo, Harry estiro su túnica, mirando sus cuchillos, después alzo la vista hasta el Director.

"¿Preparado Harry?"

Asintió, sin hablar, su cara una mascara inexpresiva, sus ojos tranquilos y concentrados, al menos en apariencia.

Con una sonrisa triste, Dumbledore les hizo señas para que fueran.

Los tres jóvenes se marcharon y unos segundos más tarde se detuvieron delante de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Inspirando profundamente, Harry las abrió y templando sus nervios, entro, Hermione y Ron a su lado.

El silencio les dio la bienvenida, solo roto por susurros ahogados mientras se abrían camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

"¿Quien es?"

"¿Es Nuevo?"

"¿Sabes si…."

"…trasladado?..."

Lo ignoraron y se sentaron a la mesa, ganándose miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros de casa.

Dumbledore entro unos segundos después de ellos y se abrió camino hasta la mesa de Profesores. Una vez allí golpeo ligeramente su vaso, pidiendo atención.

"Buenos días estudiantes" sus ojos brillaban "Hoy, estoy contento de anunciar la vuelta de uno de los vuestros. Tras un año de ausencia, esta de vuelta entre nosotros" El brillo de sus ojos se duplico al ver a gente juntar dos y dos y girar caras incrédulas hacia Harry. "así que, si mas espera, doy otra vez la bienvenida a Hogwarts al señor Potter"

El Comedor estallo en exclamaciones mientras todos los ojos se volvían hacia el extraño moreno que había estado acompañando a Ron y Hermione. La gente se puso de pie para verle mejor, mientras hablaban emocionados.

Dumbledore golpeo el vaso unas pocas veces mas, intentando atraer la atención de sus alumnos.

"Si, si, bienvenido otra vez señor Potter, pero tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacer. Como todos sabéis, los exámenes de final de curso tendrán lugar en una semana. Después de eso vienen las vacaciones. Podéis volver a casa o quedaros en el colegio que permanecerá abierto para albergar a aquellos que quieran pasar su tiempo aquí. Aquellos que quieran quedarse tendrán que hablar con el jefe de su casa.. El próximo curso empezara el uno de Septiembre. Al contrario del año pasado, no tomareis el Expreso para venir al colegio. Un profesor, un Auror o un Innombrable ira y os recogerá. Gracias por escuchar." Con eso se volvió a sentar y observo las reacciones a las noticias que había dado.

La casa de Gryffindor estaba acosando a los tres adolescentes, todos los miembros estaban intentando acercarse a Harry tanto como fuera posible, para hablar con el, para asegurarse de que realmente era el. La mayoría de ellos tenian grandes sonrisas en sus caras. La mesa de Hufflepuff estaba en un estado similar. Caras sonrientes y miradas curiosas se volvían hacia la mesa de los leones.

Los Ravenclaws estaban mucho más tranquilos. La mayoría estaban discutiendo, caras serias teñidas por sospecha y cautela.

Lo mismo pasaba con los Slytherin. Desde la masacre de Londres, la casa había estado dividida en aquellos que se oponían abiertamente a Voldemort, los que seguían el camino del Señor Oscuro y los que estaban entre medias ya fuera porque deseaban permanecer neutrales o porque aun no habían elegido un bando.

Blaise Zabini se había alzado como el líder del lado de la luz de Slytherin mientras que Draco Malfoy era considerado el príncipe de los Oscuros. Los dos chicos habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y a pesar de estar en bandos opuestos en la guerra, aun se les podía ver junto de vez en cuando.

Blaise estaba observando a Harry con un brillo calculador en sus ojos, intentando valorarle y prever las consecuencias que su vuelta tendría. Su cara estaba protegida y cauta. No confiaría en este tal Harry Potter sin tener prueba de que el adolescente moreno en verdad era quien decía ser. El joven Slytherin miro de reojo a su compañero rubio. El joven rubio tenía puesta su cara de póquer, sus ojos grises fijos en su rival. Los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Blaise sabia el porque, este Potter no se parecía en nada al antiguo orgullo de Gryffindor. Volvió a mirar a la mesa de los Leones.

Ya no estaba el esquelético buscador estrella, ya no estaban las gafas redondas y la cara abierta como un libro.

Si, si de verdad era Potter, entonces lo que quiera que hubiera pasado le había cambiado, cuanto quedaba por verse, y el lo vería antes de tomar una decisión. No había sobrevivido hasta ahora siendo tan tonto como para confiar en las cosas a primera vista. Mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw capto la mirada de Cho Chang. La chica más mayor asintió, aparentemente compartiendo sus dudas.

El Slytherin lanzo una mirada a la mesa de Profesores. Dumbledore estaba sentado, un brillo hiperactivo en sus ojos azules mientras observaba la escena y Blaise tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía ese mago estar siempre tan alegre? McGonnagall estaba hablando con Sinistra y Fig., lanzando miradas a su casa de vez en cuando. Flitwick parecía excitado por algo mientras hablaba con Vector y Ojo Loco. Mientras miraba al Jefe de su casa, Blaise se cruzo con su mirada. El hombre parecía estar enfurruñado por algo pero mientras sostenía la mirada de su estudiante empezó a mover los dedos ligeramente.

La palabra deletreada era cautela.

Blaise asintió ligeramente.

Si, cautela era la mejor conducta a adoptar.

--------------------

Harry se iba sintiendo cada vez más y más incomodo. Durante un año había estado solo, excepto por la presencia de Teneb, y el estar rodeado de gente como ahora le estaba superando. Esto añadido al continuo torrente de preguntas estaba haciendo que el control sobre sus poderes se fuera debilitando.

-Harry… Refuerza tus barreras.-

Casi dio un bote al oír la voz de su guardián.

/¿Arxeren? ¿Donde has estado?/

-Aquí y allí, principalmente trabajando en esos bloqueos….-

/¿Habéis tenido suerte?/

-Bueno….-

Harry sintió como fruncía el ceño ligeramente, pero lo disimulo, mientras escuchaba con un oído el incesante parloteo que le rodeaba.

/¿Arxeren? /

-Conseguimos encontrar la causa que esta detrás de una parte de ellos, pero la otra parte, estoy seguro que los Poderes y los Dragones saben lo que es, pero no van a decir nada. Solo se que no esta poniendo en peligro o reduciendo tus poderes.-

Esta vez, Harry no se molesto en esconder el ceño.

/No me gusta… Pero ¿Que hay de la otra parte? /

La voz de Arxeren entro en modo conferencia.

-En Teneb, las raíces de los bloqueos se deben al hechizo que los magos lanzaron a Magis, Elementales y elfos como represalia.-

/¿Estas seguro?/ Harry estaba un poco sorprendido que los magos hubieran sido capaces de crear un hechizo tan fuerte que su efecto siguiera siendo fuerte 20.000 años después .

-Si, la raíz principal tiene una firma definitivamente humana.-

/En ese caso, ¿Por que fue tan difícil descubrir lo que eran? /

-Te haré saber, Señor Obvio, que esta parte de los bloqueos era un complete embrollo. Este bloqueo esta activo en varias capas de la mente, cada una de ellas interconectadas, sus efectos varían con cada individuo. Tuvimos que encontrar la raíz del encantamiento para ver la firma…Añadelo al hecho de que esta entrelazado con el otro bloqueo y entenderás porque era tan difícil.-

/Ok, Ok…/

-Bueno, en ti, tenemos la misma parte que en Teneb, la que no conseguimos encontrar una causa, bueno, por lo menos nosotros. Lo extraño es que solo tú y tu amigo lo tenéis… ¡Pero bueno! La otra parte es un giro debido a la maldición asesina que fue reforzada cuando fuiste obligado a cruzar el Velo. Tus energías reaccionaron de forma extraña, retorciéndolo un poco.-

/¿Esta afectando a mis poderes?/

-No, no realmente, hace que tengas mas dificultad para controlarlo, así como para acceder a algunos de tus poderes.-

/¿Puedes retirarlo?/

Hubo una pausa, algo que no predecía una respuesta positiva.

-No, al menos no sin modificar tu magia interna lo que significaría que tendrías que volver a empezar tu entrenamiento desde cero.-

Harry suspiro.

/¿Y el de Teneb?/

-No sabemos. La magia humana nunca ha sido el fuerte de los guardianes. Habían pasado milenios desde que hubo un jinete humano y dejamos aparte vuestro tipo de magia, al no tener uso para el. Aunque podríamos intentarlo…-

/Pero…. /

-Pero, las posibilidades de que la caguemos en algo son mayores que las de que tengamos éxito, además, este encantamiento ha estado activo durante 20.000 años, esta completa y profundamente enraizado en sus núcleos internos. La mejor solución seria que vuestra raza los quitara, si aun hay gente que puede hacerlo…-

/Quizás Dumbledore supiera…. /

-Quizás, tendrás que preguntarle…-

Harry se dio cuenta de repente que ahora no era el mejor momento para hablar con su guardián.

/Arxeren, creo que deberíamos dejarlo por ahora, hablare con el director, pero será mejor que vuelva al debate…. /

-Si seria buena idea…Probablemente hablare contigo mas tarde, esta noche.-

/Como quieras, ¿Podrías decirle a Kaelia que le diga a Teneb que se reúna conmigo en el Plano esta noche?/

-Lo haré… Cuídate Harry, ¡Y por todo lo que es sagrado, mantén tus poderes bajo control!-

Si Harry hubiera estado en el plano, hubiera fruncido el ceño, pero ahora no era el momento. Con unas pocas palabras mas termino su conversación con su guardián, volviendo a concentrar su atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de que había desconectado. Aun estaba rodeado por su casa e inundado de preguntas. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Arxeren, estaba poniéndole seriamente de los nervios. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la soledad, y ser el centro de atención como ahora no era santo de su devoción. No le gustaba antes de ir a los Cuarteles pero ahora le gustaba incluso menos.

Finalmente, tuvo suficiente. Se levanto, moviéndose con la fluidez que su entrenamiento le había dado. El silencio siguió su movimiento.

Levantando una ceja a Ron y Hermione, abrió la boca.

"¿No se supone que las clases empiezan en unos minutos?"

Inmediatamente la mayoría de los estudiantes en el comedor miraron sus relojes y maldiciones susurradas llenaron el aire mientras la mayoría se levantaba, corriendo, dándose prisa para llegar a la primera clase.

Harry apenas consiguió contenerse de sonreír malignamente. La mayoría de los profesores aun estaban en la mesa, un hecho que pocos parecían haber registrado… Cuando miro alrededor vio que la mayoría de los que lo habían hecho eran Slytherins.

"Te sigue sin gustar la atención, ¿no Harry?" dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Aun menos que antes, ¿Que tenemos primero por cierto?"

"Historia, después Pociones. Estamos principalmente revisando para los TIMOS…" dijo Hermione. "¿Te presentaras?"

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se, no están lo primero en mi lista de prioridades."

"Pero…"

"Hermione, los haga o no, ya tengo una tarea que cumplir en una semana. Además, cuando lleguen, estaré lo suficientemente ocupado intentando controlarles como para añadir el estrés de estos exámenes."

Hermione suspiro.

"Tienes razón. Solo desearía que pudiéramos tener una vida normal: ir al colegio, aprobar los exámenes, conseguir un trabajo, casarnos…Una normal y aburrida vida" bostezo, su voz somnolienta.

"Olvídalo Hermione, no hace ningún bien desear lo imposible." Mientras los tres caminaban hacia la puerta se incline sobre ella. "Me alegro de que no la tomaras hoy…"

Ron noto el intercambio y sintió un pinchazo de celos que rápidamente reprimió. No veía a Hermione desde una perspectiva romántica, era su hermana pero ahora que Harry estaba de vuelta, tenía miedo de que ya no estuvieran tan unidos. Aplasto este pensamiento. Estaba contento de que Harry hubiera vuelto. Es lo que había estado pidiendo desde que había oído lo de su desaparición

Su primer pensamiento cuando Harry había vuelto había sido darle una paliza por toda la preocupación que les había causado. Pero se había controlado. Le había costado mucho controlar su temperamento durante los últimos meses. Pero el y todos los líder de la orden júnior o miembros destacados habían sido fuertemente entrenados en las Artes Mentales, principalmente en Oclumancia, Legimancia y Control Emocional. La última había sido la parte que mas le había costado. Siempre había reaccionado primero y pensado después. Y para hacer las cosas peor, Snape había sido uno de sus profesores, algo que no hacia la tarea mas fácil. Pero al final lo había conseguido. Fallar no era una opción.

Había leído en algún sitio que la guerra cambia a la gente. Al principio no lo había creído, pero ahora mientras miraba a Harry y a Hermione, lo entendía. Incluso aunque consiguieran salir con vida de esto, nada volvería a ser lo mismo…

"¿así que el héroe esta de vuelta?..."

Ron fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el tono arrastrado de Malfoy. Los ojos del Slytherin estaban registrando los cambios que habían tenido lugar en la apariencia de su rival. El pelirrojo alcanzo su varita. A la mierda el control mental, no dejaría que este pequeño hurón le tocara las narices.

"Buenos días a ti tambien, Malfoy," replico Harry, no molesto en lo mas mínimo.

Esto pareció desconcertar al rubio durante unos segundos, antes de elegir otra aproximación.

"Estabas asustado, ¿verdad Potter?, huiste como el cobarde que eras, ¿no?"

"Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy… No es como si me importara…"

Draco frunció el ceño.

"¿Entonces lo admites, Potter?" dijo mofándose.

Harry le atravesó con la mirada.

"No encuentro ninguna razón por la que te interesen mis acciones, Malfoy" Con eso les dio la espalda y se fue, ignorando el profundo ceño en la cara de su rival, la expresión de curiosidad de Blaise Zabini quien había estado observando toda la escena desde las sombras y las miradas preocupadas que sus viejos amigos le lanzaban. El rubio Slytherin salio ruidosamente de la habitación reflexionando sobre su último encuentro. Si Potter definitivamente había cambiado. Necesitaba informar a su padre de esto.

"reunión, esta noche a las 8, SdlM," dijo Hermione, tan pronto como Malfoy no pudo oírla.

"¿estará el aquí?" El Slytherin incline la cabeza hacia la puerta.

"Probablemente, no puedo asegurarlo."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Blaise.

"será interesante, haré correr la voz."

Se separaron, cada uno yendo a sus clases respectivas

--------------------

El día pasó lentamente, al menos desde el punto de vista de Harry y sintió alivio cuando salio de su última clase que era Encantamientos. Tras unas palabras con Ron y Hermione, salio del castillo para dar un paseo por el lago. Necesitaba salir del castillo antes de que explotara..

Se estaba volviendo muy molesto rápidamente. Si Harry había encontrado en años anteriores que era irritante que le miraran fijamente, la situación ahora se estaba saliendo de madre.

Estaban los que le miraban como si fuera el Mesías, que había vuelto para librarles de Voldemort con un chasquido de sus dedos, estaban los que le miraban para asegurarse de que era real antes de susurrar emocionados a sus amigos, estaban los que le miraban con suspicacia… La lista continuaba

Respirando profundamente, se sentó en el borde del lago, mirando las tranquilas aguas e intentando tranquilizarse pero casi le da un infarto cuando una mancha pelirroja le salto encima.

Riendo suavemente, acaricio a la criaturita. El zorro le mordisqueo juguetonamente los dedos, ganándose una pequeña risa de su dos piernas. Feliz consigo mismo, el animal se puso en el regazo de Harry, acurrucándose, durmiéndose rápidamente mientras Harry continuaba acariciándole la piel. Todo estaba en silencio, una tranquilidad escalofriante caía sobre la naturaleza, ayudando a calmar los nervios alterados de Harry. No por primera vez ese día, Harry lamento la ausencia de Teneb. Se daba cuenta ahora lo mucho que había llegado a confiar en su hermano de sangre.

Con un suspiro, Harry, se quito la túnica exterior, y tras colocar a Lucky en ella, el zorro aun durmiendo profundamente, se levanto y con susurrar unas pocas palabras llamo a su espada para que viniera.

Mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la empuñadura, se deleito con el confort que la hoja le daba. Inspirando lentamente, cerró su mente al exterior, solo concentrándose en su cuerpo y su espada. Con movimientos deliberadamente lentos, empezó su rutina habitual. Haciéndolo una y otra vez, acelerando cada vez mas antes de ir frenando poquito a poco hasta que paro, inmóvil, la espada a su lado, su respiración dificultosa y su corazón latiendo con rapidez.

Aunque esto había quemado parte de su estrés, necesitaba más. Estaba a punto de conjurar un oponente, cuando recordó que no quería que sus habilidades sin varita se hicieran de conocimiento público. Puede que pareciera que estaba solo, pero no apostaría su vida en ello.

Molesto por tener que usar la varita, hizo un movimiento con ella con un gruñido, conjurando una sombra, programándola en uno de los niveles más altos.

Guardándose el palo de madera en la manga, alzo la espada e hizo una reverencia imitado por la figura delante de el antes de ponerse en posición, centrándose antes de atacar, ya que el muñeco no haría el primer movimiento.

Durante varios minutes canalizo todo su estrés en sus ataques. Sabiendo que tenía que volver al colegio ya que se aproximaba el atardecer, disipo la sombra con un golpe bien dado y envaino la espada, antes de desvanecerla de vuelta a su habitación. Se volvió para mirar el castillo. La vista hacia que su corazón se encogiera un poco. Seguía tan impresionante como siempre, pero no sabia si seguía teniendo un sitio allí.

Un lento aplauso lleno el aire.

Se giro en redondo, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no colocar sus barreras habituales. Borro cualquier emoción de su cara mientras se enfrentaba a su antiguo rival. Malfoy había cambiado un poco, se había hecho más alto y se había rellenado un poco. Pero aun seguía engominándose el pelo y llevaba la misma expresión de "soy superior a ti", comportándose como si fuera realeza.

"Bueno, parece que has aprendido una cosa o dos este año, Potter, por ridículo que suene" dijo, un brillo de depredador en sus ojos.

Harry permaneció en silencio. En su estado actual, Malfoy no era rival para el, así que se decidió por cruzar los brazos, rápidamente lanzando un pequeño hechizo somnífero sobre Lucky. No quería que Malfoy supiera de el si se podía evitar.

Finalmente ya que ninguno de ellos parecía querer hablar, Harry rompió el silencio,

"¿Que quieres, Malfoy?"

El adolescente rubio le lanzo una mirada cauta.

"¿Que te hace pensar que quiero algo?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor, Malfoy, puede que sea un Gryffindor pero no soy estupido." Pretendió no haber oído el susurro de "pues quien lo hubiera creído" del Slytherin. "Pero tienes que admitir que, dada nuestro pasado, es difícil pensar que me buscarías para tener una charla amistosa."

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en la cara de Malfoy.

"Has cambiado, Potter. Eso es obvio. Solo me pregunto cuanto…"

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron.

"¿Por que lo preguntas, Malfoy? ¿Por qué el repentino interés?"

La sonrisa desapareció.

"Solo era un pensamiento, Potter. Podrías ser grande, sabes."

Harry reprimió un escalofrío; esas habían sido las palabras del Sombrero.

El rubio pareció sentir su incomodidad y la sonrisa maligna se hizo mas profunda. Harry se volvió para mirar el lago, dándole la espalda a su rival. Un tenso silencio se puso entre los dos, solo roto por la voz tensa de Harry.

"¿Sabes que Malfoy? Me dijeron que la vida es lo que elijamos que sea."

Se volvió hacia el adolescente.

"Aunque ya no estoy completamente de acuerdo con ello, todavía es verdad en cierto modo. Todos tenemos elecciones que hacer. Algunas fueron hechas por mi, otras no, pero tome esta decisión hace años. Por otro lado, tú aun tienes que decidirte… así que ¿Cual será tu elección?

Harry cogio su túnica, acunando a Lucky mientras escondía el cuerpo pelirrojo de Malfoy, y empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Se detuvo al oír al Slytherin hablar con voz amarga.

"Para ti es fácil de decir Potter, pero no todos tenemos el lujo de una elección."

El joven Athar volvió la cabeza, su mirada juntándose con la gris de Draco Malfoy.

"Siempre la tenemos."

--------------------

Mientras Harry volvía al Castillo, reflexiono en su encuentro con Malfoy. Esta tenia que ser la conversación más extraña que había tenido con el Slytherin. Entrando en el colegio, aparto estos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente mientras buscaba a Ron y Hermione.

Mirando el reloj, se dio cuenta de que era casi la hora de cenar y decidió poner a Lucky en el dormitorio de Gryffindor ya que se había decidió ayer que volvería al dormitorio una vez su vuelta fuera de conocimiento publico. Minutos mas tarde, estaba de vuelta en el Comedor. Inmediatamente vio el pelo rojo de Ron, sentado cerca de Hermione. Los dos le habían salvado un sitio. Se sintió aliviado de ver a Hermione. Tras la primera clase, tuvo que irse, demasiado cansada para aguantar el resto de clases. Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, era consciente de las miradas y susurros que le seguían. Intento ignorarlos, pero no podía completamente.

Durante la mañana, por primera vez, había estado contento de ir a Pociones, ya que Snape se había asegurado que todo el mundo se concentrara en su tarea y no el. Sin embargo el profesor de Pociones no había cambiado su comportamiento.

Mientras se sentaba, Ron empezó inmediatamente a susurrarle enfadado.

"¿Donde estabas? ¡Desapareciste sin decir nada!"

Respondiéndole en susurros, un poco molesto, Harry suprimió las ganas de fruncir el ceño.

"Salí un rato, necesitaba estar solo."

Comprensión apareció en los ojos de su viejo amigo, pero algo del mosqueo persistía.

"Bueno, ¿Podrías decírmelo la próxima vez? Temía que hubieras vuelto a desaparecer."

La culpa invadió a Harry, pero el no era un travieso crío de cuatro años que tuviera que ser vigilado 24 horas al día/7 días a la semana.

"Lo haré Ron, pero tenia que salir de aquí un rato."

"¡Desapareciste durante horas Harry!"

"Ron, déjalo, por favor."

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de hablar cuando un fuerte codazo en las costillas de parte de Ginny, quien estaba sentada a su otro lado, le hizo callarse, provocando una cara indignada en el más joven de los chicos Weasley.

"¡Ginny!" Una mirada de la chica le callo de forma efectiva.

La más joven de los Weasley volvió su mirada a Harry.

Había estado loca por Harry, completamente, por no decir obsesionada con el y el tiempo que había pasado en casa de sus padres solo lo había hecho mas fuerte. Después de todo, era un héroe y su dulce personalidad era un bonus. Y entonces la había salvado. ¿Como podría haberse resistido? Pero ahora mientras le miraba, no podía sentir las mariposas en su estomago como siempre. No era su Harry. No, se había convertido en esta persona fría, que ya no mostraba sus emociones. Era más oscuro, más misterioso y poderoso. Si, puede que no lo mostrara pero lo era. Lanzo una mirada a Colin. El chico estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre el, se giro para mirarla. Ella le hizo una fuerte inclinación de cabeza, con un dedo levantado. El le devolvió la inclinación antes de volver a ser el hiperactivo de siempre. Ella volvió a mirar a Harry. Confiaba en Colin. Ambos habían sido bien entrenados, no fallarían.

Ginny no era la única observando a Harry, en realidad la mayoría de los presentes en el comedor le lanzaban miradas de reojo de vez en cuando.

Hermione era consciente de esto y de la creciente incomodidad que aparecía en la cara de Harry no importa lo mucho que intentara esconderla. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo al respecto. Había estado durmiendo durante la mayor parte del día, y se echaría una pequeña siesta antes de la reunión de la orden júnior. Había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar un sorbo de la poción esta mañana en vez de dormir. Quizás Harry estaba en lo cierto… Incluso ahora, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de descanso ya fuera natural o inducido mágicamente como la poción.

Ignoro estos pensamientos mientras la cena terminaba. Se levanto con un único pensamiento en su mente: Dormir.

--------------------

Harry miro a Hermione mientras se iba. Esperaba que estuviera bien, pero ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender. Tras unas pocas palabras con Ron, para que no volviera a ponerse histérico, fue hacia la Gárgola que vigilaba la oficina del director y se puso a adivinar la contraseña.

Quince minutes mas tarde y un montón de dulces, estaba listo para mandar la estatua a tomar viento.

"Skittles" dijo alguien detrás de el.

Girándose en redondo, Harry se encontró cara a cara con un desdeñoso maestro de Pociones.

Sin una palabra, el hombre atravesó la entrada, ignorando al adolescente. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió al profesor a la oficina del Director.

Como siempre, la oficina estaba llena de trastos extraños y con pintas raras y Fawkes estaba acicalándose las plumas en su percha.

En silencio, Harry camino hasta el pájaro, acariciándole ligeramente.

"Creo que le encanta que le arrasquen en la parte de atrás de la cabeza."

Harry no se movió, para cualquier observador habría parecido no sorprendido en lo mas mínimo por la voz inesperada, aunque su corazón se encontraba en ese momento en su boca.

"¿Director?" dijo, arrascando dicho punto de Fawkes ganándose un suave trino de contento por parte del pájaro mágico. No noto la mirada dura que el profesor de Pociones le lanzo.

"Buenas tardes, Harry."

"Buenas tardes Profesor."

"¿Hay algún problema?"

Con una ultima caricia, Harry se giro y le dio al anciano mago un grueso sobre

"No profesor, ¿podría asegurarse de que Fleur y su familia reciba esto?"

Asintiendo, Dumbledore, tomo el paquete y lo coloco con cuidado en su mesa

"¿Algo mas?"

Ante esto, Harry dudo, mirando de reojo a Snape.

Sacando su varita, empezó a trazar letras de fuego en el aire, no muy distintas de aquellas del recuerdo de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

_Necesito hablar con usted sobre lo que paso hace 20.000 años._

Al leerlo, la cara de Dumbledore se ensombreció y lanzo una mirada de reojo a Snape. Cogiendo su varita, el director trazo unas letras.

_Esto te enseñara lo que necesitas saber._

Con otro movimiento de su varita, convoco un grueso volumen y se lo dio a Harry, antes de dibujar nuevas palabras.

_Ten cuidado, Harry, el conocimiento es un arma de doble filo..._

Asintiendo, Harry lo cogió, mirando de reojo el titulo, para volver a mirarlo inmediatamente después.

Las crónicas de los Dumbledore.

Alzo la vista hasta el director.

"Señor…"

"No Harry, necesitaras esto para entenderlo."

Con un asentimiento inseguro, Harry fue hasta un rincón de la habitación, se sentó en un sillón y abrió el libro. Sintiendo su incomodidad, Fawkes voló hasta el, colocándose en uno de los brazos del sillón. ¡¿Cómo podía Dumbledore dejarle leer esto!? Las crónicas Familiares eran registros de la historia de cada miembro de la familia. El registro se hacia mágicamente y no podían ser falsificados. Este era el porque la mayoría de las veces las crónicas eran escondidas o fuertemente protegidas contra intrusos, ya que la mayoría de las veces contenían secretos oscuros de la familia.

Mirando a la primera pagina, Harry vio que era un glosario. Mirándolo por encima, finalmente encontró la parte que le interesaba. Poniendo su dedo en dicha parte, paso a la segunda hoja, donde la información deseaba estaba ahora escrita.

La Separación.

Y leyó y leyó y leyó, hasta que los ojos se le pusieron rojos, sus parpados se hicieron más y más pesados. Leyó, olvidando donde estaba, cuando estaba.

Leyó mientras el incidente ocurría, la discriminación crecía, la violencia alcanzaba nuevas cotas. Leyó cuando fue asesinado el primer humano y comenzó la espiral descendente que llevaría a la creación de los Muggles.

_"Lo hicieron, no puedo creerlo. Yo, Wilfred Armand Dumbledore, informo de la acción cometida este día por las Tres Otras. Usando engaños y mentiras, nos hicieron creer su falsa oferta de paz entre nosotros para apuñalarnos por la espalda en este día. Cuatro quintos de nuestra gente fueron despojados en este día del poder que era suyo por derecho desde su nacimiento. Pocas comunidades escaparon a ellos. Y si esto no fuera suficiente borraron el recuerdo de su existencia a la mayoría de nosotros, para destruir cualquier evidencia de su crimen, y separaron las tierras, separándose de nosotros. De los nuestros aun menos escaparon a ello. Nuestro mundo esta en ruinas. Temo lo que nos deparara el futuro…."_

_"Han colocado nuestro mundo en el camino de la autodestrucción. Los pocos que conseguimos conservar nuestros poderes somos considerados culpables de este desastre. Hoy vi a una pareja y su hija que fueron atrapados por un grupo de gente sin poderes. Se habían vuelto locos con la perdida de sus habilidades, una parte de ellos mismos. Golpearon al hombre hasta la muerte, obligando a su mujer y a su hija a verlo, y después las lincharon. No pude hacer nada, eran demasiados y yo estaba solo. Ni siquiera pude salvar a la niña. No puedo sacarme sus caras de mi cabeza y se que sus gritos me perseguirán durante el resto de mi vida…."_

_"Las comunidades mágicas supervivientes se escondieron, como las que no tienen poderes, o Muggles como les llamamos ahora. Pero no antes de vengarnos de aquellos que nos condenaron a una vida en la sombra, una vida que siempre estará plagada por el peligro de ser encontrados. Nuestros hijos crecerán en un mundo de oscuridad, miedo y resentimiento. Esto clama venganza, y venganza tendremos._

_Hoy, se reunión el círculo más fuerte de Encantadores, Hechiceros, Magos y Brujos: diez hombres y diez mujeres, los más fuertes entre nosotros. Cada Elemento estaba representado; se combino magia blanca y negra. El equilibrio era perfecto. Lanzamos la maldición y tuvo éxito. Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y lo encuentro adecuado. Puede que no sientan los efectos de la maldición inmediatamente pero cuando pasen los años y lo vean, no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo. Ahora viene la belleza de esta maldición mientras la sangre de uno de los miembros de este círculo perdure, nuestra venganza no terminara. Cogieron una parte de nosotros y se la quitaron a la mayoría, ¡Veamos ahora como se las apañan al otro lado de la barrera!..." _

_"Hoy, los primeros efectos de nuestra maldición se hicieron aparentes. Encuentro adecuado que aquellos que nos desprecian ahora sean bastante parecidos a nosotros. ¿No es irónico? El encantamiento les golpeo en su núcleo interno. Nunca esperaron que contraatacáramos cuando quedamos tan pocos. Nos subestimaron, pero lamentaran su traición. Reanna del clan de los Almarez fue quien lo diseño. Nadie puede igualar su genio cuando se trata de crear hechizos o encantamientos." _

El registro se lanzaba a describir los efectos de la maldición que dejo a Harry pensativo. Nadie sabia o podría saber nunca quien fue realmente responsable del desastre que llevo a la Separación, pero incluso si los Elfos, Magis y Elementales habían lanzado el primer golpe a gran escala, los Humanos tambien tenian su parte de responsabilidad en todo este lío.

Incluso aunque su venganza fuera adecuada en cierto modo, solo había empeorado la situación.

De hecho, la maldición había atacado la afinidad de esas razas con una parte particular del mundo. En el caso de los elfos casi había roto su lazo con la naturaleza así como su empatia natural, mientras disminuía aun más su número de nacimientos. Sin su empatia natural y la afinidad con la naturaleza para anclarles y solo con el don de la empatia que variaba muchísimo dependiendo del individuo, el pueblo elfico no había tenido manera de contrarrestar el sentimiento de superioridad y arrogancia que su esperanza de vida les daba.

Lo mismo podía decirse de los Magis ya que el encantamiento redujo considerablemente su afinidad con la Magia. Otro golpe duro para los Hijos de la Magia fue que la maldición les hizo ciegos a los patrones mágicos de cada individuo. Aun podían ver las auras, pero esto no era suficiente para asegurar la prosperidad de su gente.

Esto se debía al hecho de que para tener un hijo estable, una pareja Magis tenian que tener patrones mágicos compatibles. Al no poder verlos, ya no podían encontrar su pareja perfecta, y de ahí el nacimiento de niños que morían pronto, ya fuera asesinados por su propia magia o por su incapacidad los flujos de magia que pasaban a través de ellos. Otra alternativa era el nacimiento de jóvenes mentalmente inestables.

Cuando llego a esa parte, los pensamientos de Harry vagaron hasta Garth. ¿Era entonces el Magis adolescente completamente responsable de sus crímenes? Sacudiendo la cabeza, ignoro estos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento de ponerse a reflexionar sobre ello.

Continuó su lectura.

Los elementales habían sido afectados en una manera parecida, pero no tan profundamente como las otras razas. Su comprensión de los elementos se había reducido considerablemente, permitiendo que ocurrieran mas accidentes.

En los tres casos, la maldición creaba, al arrebatarles parte de lo que eran, una gran sensación de pérdida, más o menos pronunciada, según los efectos de la maldición en cada individuo: cuanto mas profundo fuera su odio a los humanos, mas profunda era la pérdida. Y en todos los casos este sentimiento estaba asociado a los humanos.

Los de Ynris siempre habían tenido un fuerte lazo con los humanos, por eso los más tolerantes estaban allí.

Finalmente cerró el libro y levanto la vista para encontrarse con la cara sombría de Albus Dumbledore.

"Así que, Harry, ahora, ya lo sabes…"

El joven moreno junto su mirada con la del anciano director y asintió.

"Si, lo se…."

Sin decir mas, le devolvió el libro a Dumbledore y se marcho sin decir nada mas, esto le había dejado mucho en que pensar.

--------------------

Harry camino directo a su dormitorio, hacia tiempo que había pasado el toque de queda y no quería despertar a nadie. Se coló en la sala común de Gryffindor con facilidad, usando su entrenamiento y en silencio subió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto curso. Sin hacer ruido y sin encender luces, se cambio y se fue a la cama, cerrando los ojos pero sin dormirse. Tenia que hablar con Teneb.

Entro fácilmente en un ligero trance y alcanzo el Primer Plano.

-¿Al fin llegaste?-

Se volvió y miro a Arxeren, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Si, pero estaba bastante ocupado…."

-No importa, avisare a Kaelia, Teneb esta bastante ansioso de hablar contigo.-

Esto inmediatamente alarmo a Harry.

"¿Por que?"

-El te lo explicara.-

Unos minutos mas tarde, Teneb apareció a su lado y Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara. Juntaron los antebrazos para saludarse, no hacia falta palabras.

"¿Como van las cosas, Teneb?"

La cara del elfo se ensombreció.

"No demasiado bien… Puede que nuestra llegada se posponga ligeramente. Deberíamos estar allí para finales de la semana que viene."

Harry reflexiono sobre esto… significaría que una parte de la escuela se habría ido para entonces. Bueno, puede que fuera mejor así.

Dio su opinión en voz alta pero no pudo mejorar el humor de Teneb.

"Bueno, al menos saldrá algo bueno de todo este lío." Dijo sombriamente.

Harry frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz usado por su hermano de sangre. Incluso en su forma espiritual, Teneb parecía estar tenso.

"¿Que ha pasado?

Con un suspiro, Teneb hizo que aparecieran dos sillas. Habían descubierto a través de su entrenamiento que podían influenciar sus alrededores mientras estaban en el plano y se habían estado aprovechando de ello desde entonces. Ambos se sentaron y Harry espero a que Teneb comenzara.

Tan pronto estuvieron cómodos, Teneb se lanzo a contar los sucesos del día...

Aparentemente, Valera estaba encontrándose un montón de oposición y su estatus de Regente era fuertemente rechazado. Doryan, Demenor, Celen y Real estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para ayudarla pero sus decisiones no estaban sentando bien a la población. Los Mayores de los Magis, aunque habían estado de acuerdo a ayudar a detener el ritual que Voldemort estaba a punto de realizar, no querían tener nada mas que ver con los humanos, los Elementales estaban poniéndose de su lado, pero seria mas fáciles de persuadir de tomar medidas si hubiera necesidad. El Concilio estaba completamente dividido y el lado de la oposición era mucho más fuerte. Tambien había disensión entre los Elfos. Los que venias de Ynris apoyaban en su mayoría a Valera. En Horevald, una pequeña minoría estaba de acuerdo con la Regente, más por fidelidad a la corona que por verdadera fe en su decisión. Pero la mayoría desaprobaba sus acciones, a pesar del hecho de que los mismísimos Dragones habían pedido algunas de ellas. Opheria y Kobalt aparentemente se habían puesto de parte de Teneb y esto hacia que Harry estuviera un poco mas tranquilo al saber que al menos no estaba solo en este lío. Lo que le hacia pensar era lo que Teneb informo sobre Djaryle. La joven elfa pasaba los días en la Biblioteca Real, leyendo libros de viejas profecías y antiguos hechizos. Porque no lo sabia y ella permanecía callada al respecto.

Pensar en Djaryle siempre le provocaba a Harry sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado parecían haber conectado realmente bien, y eso era lo que le hacia sentir incomodo, el porque había confiado en ella inmediatamente. Después de todo, nunca la había visto hasta entonces… Pero le recordaba un montón a Ron y Hermione…Su mente empezó a dar vueltas mientras lo pensaba y lo ignoro, volviendo a concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo Teneb.

Las protestas habían empezado en Horevald. Hasta ahora no había habido violencia, pero los monarcas temían que la situación empeorase. A pesar de la naturaleza normalmente pacifica de los elfos, la maldición de los humanos había disminuido su repulsión por la violencia, lo que añadido al profundo resentimiento entre ambas razas podía llevar a un resultado explosivo.

Harry podía leer entre líneas, temían un levantamiento…Y por el bien de todos deseaba estar equivocado.

Teneb cambio a un tema menos desagradable. Para finales de la semana siguiente, el viernes por la tarde, lo que significaba en siete días, los maestros castigados mas otros pocos llegarían. Los estudiantes que desearan reunirse con sus familias o tutores durante las vacaciones se irían el viernes por la mañana. Najira, Reald, Halan y Teneb vendrían con ellos; Djaryle, Opheria y Kobalt se quedarían con Celen para asegurar su protección y ayudarle.

Varios eruditos de las tres razas tambien vendrían con un círculo de seis. Harry estaba aliviado de oír que el bloqueo que había puesto en Najira aguantaba… El chico moreno suspiro de alivio. Ahora, solo esperaba que Fleur o alguna de sus conocidas pudiera lidiar con la medio hermana de Celen.

Hablaron un poco más, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la forma de Teneb se estaba apagando.

"Teneb, deberías irte, te estas difuminando."

El elfo moreno se paso una mano por el pelo.

"Probablemente tengas razón…"

"Siempre la tengo"

"En tus sueños, Astyan."

Harry sonrió, le gustaba ese nombre, pero ni en sueños se lo diría a alguien, le daría demasiado poder sobre el. Se levanto.

"Descansa amigo mío, hablaremos más tarde."

"Creo que seguiré tu consejo. Probablemente no pueda hablar contigo antes de que vuelva a tu mundo. Se esta haciendo mas peligroso bajar tus barreras mentales aquí…."

"Cuídate Teneb"

"Tu tambien Harry."

Con eso, se marcharon. Una vez de vuelta en su cuerpo, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de decirle a Teneb lo que acababa de aprender. Golpeándose mentalmente, se prometió decírselo en la primera ocasión que encontrara antes de irse a dormir.

--------------------

Mientras Harry viajaba por el pasado, en la Sala de los Menesteres, unos adolescentes estaban preparándose para el futuro. La Orden júnior estaba reunida, pero esta vez unos cuantos miembros de la Orden oficial estaban presentes: la Profesora mcGonagall, Ojo Loco Moody…

Por una vez, no estaban entrenándose y todos los miembros estaban presentes. Se había decidido el día anterior que tras hacer que todos los miembros firmaran un contrato de confidencialidad, redactado por uno de los miembros adultos, la Orden júnior seria informada de la llegada de las otras razas para que ayudaran a mantener a los estudiantes que se quedaran controlados.

Costo media hora que todo el mundo llegara a la sala. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo listo, McGonnagall tomo las riendas de la reunión.

"Buenas tardes, estudiantes. Se ha convocado esta reunión debido a las circunstancias que rodean al señor Potter. Pero antes de que diga más, os pedimos que firméis este contrato de silencio. Sois conscientes de las consecuencias si llegáis a romperlo." Su cara era seria y contenida.

Hubo asentimientos por toda la sala.

"Bien, entonces firmadlo."

Entrego un trozo de pergamino al joven más cercano y lo observo mientras circulaba por la sala, silenciosamente divertida por el comportamiento típico de cada casa. Los Hufflepuffs estaban firmándolo sin leerlo, como estaban haciendo la mayoría de los Gryffindors. Los Ravenclaws estaban examinando el pergamino, intentando descifrar los hechizos que habían en el y leyéndolo brevemente. Los Slytherins estaban leyendo atentamente antes de firmar. Finalmente lo recogió y contó el numero de firmas, tras contra el numero de alumnos presentes. Satisfecha, protegió el pergamino al mandarlo de vuelta a la oficina del director.

"Ahora, dejare que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger expliquen que paso ayer. Os pido que permanezcáis en silencio durante sus explicaciones. Las preguntas se harán una vez hayan terminado."

Hizo una seña a los dos adolescentes y Hermione empezó a hablar. Se había decidido que ella daría la mayoría de las explicaciones con alguna contribución ocasional de Ron.

Durante una hora, describió la gente que acompañaba a Harry, donde había estado, para lo que había sido entrenado. No menciono el maltrato que había sufrido.

"En unos días, algunos maestros y otras personas de cada raza vendrán a Hogwarts. Valoraran la situación y decidirán cual es el mejor modo de actuar para su gente." Cuando Hermione se detuvo, la habitación se lleno de ruido.

"¡Que!"

"¡Elfos!"

"¡Imposible!"

McGonagall tenía los labios apretados pero no pudo resistirse a echar una ojeada por la habitación. Los miembros de Slytherin llamaron su atención por su tranquilidad. Pero tambien era cierto que rara mente perdían su apariencia tranquila. Estaban hablando tranquilamente unos con otros. Mientras, los Gryffindors, Hufflepufss y algunos de los Ravenclaws más jóvenes estaban gritando emocionados. Los miembros más mayores de la Casa de Rowena estaban debatiendo tranquilamente, como los Slytherins.

De repente la habitación quedo en silencio.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Hermione quien estaba de pie, con la varita levantada y una mano masajeándose las sienes mientras bostezaba. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la falta de la poción Entropía hacia que su paciencia fuera corta.

"Silencio, haced las preguntas uno a uno. En el sentido de las agujas del reloj empezando por Michel. Si no tienes preguntas, deja pasar tu turno." Levanto el hechizo e hizo señas al estudiante francés de 17 años para que empezara la primera ronda de preguntas.

Continuaron así durante dos horas. Finalmente los adultos que habían estado al fondo hasta entonces dieron un paso hacia delante. La voz seca de Ojo Loco atravesó la habitación.

"Ahora, escuchad. Seréis responsables de mantener a los otros estudiantes fuera del camino de nuestros visitantes. Vamos a mantener los contactos entre ellos y nosotros al mínimo, a menos que ellos nos pidan lo contrario. La reunión se aplaza, mañana a la misma hora, trabajaremos sobre los turnos y vuestras tareas."

"¿Se nos unirá Potter, ahora que esta de vuelta?"

Hermione y Ron compartieron una mirada dudosa antes de mirar a su profesora de Transformaciones.

"Aun hay que verlo. Su posición de jinete le obligara a trabajar con los otros jinetes. Se le preguntara, pero no creo que lo haga."

Unos minutes después la habitación empezó a vaciarse.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Blaise Zabini se quedo atrás y espero a que los otros se fueran.

Una vez solo quedaron Hermione, Ron y los adultos, se aproximo a los dos adolescentes.

"Ahora, Granger, ¿Te importaría decirme lo que has omitido durante esta reunión?"

Hermione le lanzo una Mirada agotada antes de mirar de reojo al adulto que asintió.

"Sencillo, Zabini. La mayoría de los miembros de las otras razas no aprecian a los humanos o tienen muchos prejuicios contra nosotros. Esa es la razón por la que habrá mínimos contactos."

"¿Que hay del ministerio?"

"El Director se esta ocupando de eso."

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, el Slytherin asintió y se fue derecho a su habitación. Al sopesar la información que se le acababa de dar, el comportamiento de Potter tenía un poco más de sentido, pero quería más información sobre el Chico de Oro de Gryffindor. No iba a apostar su vida a un ente desconocido. Potter era ahora una carta desconocida. Antes de su partida, había sido conocido por sus habilidades en el campo y en DCAO. ¿Pero ahora que? Blaise sabia que tenía poderes. Pero cuales eran, estaba aun por verse. Hablaría con sus compañeros de casa. Por ahora observarían antes de tomar una decisión. Dejemos que los Gryffindor se tiren de cabeza. Los Slytherins que se habían puesto de su parte no habían sobrevivido hasta ahora por hacer el estupido.

--------------------

Hasta aquí todo. A continuación va una lista de los personajes que no se puede poner en un capitulo aparte porque las reglas de no nos dejan. Para no tentar más a la suerte las reviews vuelves a estar en mi livejournal. A partir del siguiente capitulo volveré a contestarlas aquí. Besos

Estrella de la tarde

_Elfos:_

Teneb Ildar Oreansky: Hermano de sangre de Harry, hijo de Doryan e Ylesa, hermano de Delia, Mejor amigo de Celen y Djaryle, jinete de Gae: Emnag, Athar, con el don del aire.

Celen Soryan Ikerstorm-Vyriannight: Príncipe de los Elfos, hijo de Enrys y Valera, medio hermano de Najira, mejor amigo de Teneb.

Djaryle: amiga de la infancia de Teneb, posee un poco de Visión, pero no muy potente.

Demenor: Líder de los Cuarteles, jinete de Ulras, un Azurean

Doryan: Padre de Teneb y Delia, marido de Ylesa, Gran Consejero.

Ylesa: Madre de Teneb y Delia, esposa de Doryan, amiga de Valera, proveniente de Ynris

Enrys Olban Ikerstorm: Rey de los Elfos, marido de Valera, hermano gemelo de Reald, padre de Celen y Najira.

Valera Ryll Vyriannight: Reina de los Elfos, después Regente, esposa de Enrys, madre de Celen, amiga de Ylesa, proveniente de Ynris

Reald Eldir Ikerstorm: Hermano gemelo de Enrys

Inir: Daryn, ex-amigo de Teneb, jinete de un Quear, con el don de la tierra.

Vlad: Daryn, amigo de Garth

Xjahl: Daryn, amigo de Garth

Malisa: Daryn, ex-amiga de Teneb, jinete de un Azurean, con el don del fuego

Arnelle: Daryn, ex-amiga de Teneb, jinete de un Dawnris

Kario: jinete, mentor de Teneb

Effilin: jinete, maestro de Lucha

Edevia: jinete, maestra de Tiro con arco

Lienhor: jinete, maestro de Equitación

Haram: jinete, con el don del fuego

Jeesala: jinete, con el don del fuego

Garan: jinete, con el don del fuego

Ferin: jinete, con el don del fuego

Kassim: jinete, con el don del fuego

Téal: jinete, con el don del fuego

Zeld: jinete, mentor de Garth

Cya: Xhana, líder de las Doijas.

Jesen Tarenhils: Consejero, líder de los Belan (facción: neutral inclinándose hacia el lado conservador)

Toran: Consejero, Líder de los Hylmeans (facción: neutral, inclinándose hacia los cambios)

Gojik: un viejo cortesano

Elga: una Doija

Tyldan: un Deiser

Eryn: huérfano, alumno de los Templos, doce, chico de los establos

Ferim: Consejero.

Luctan: Elfo Oscuro

_Magis:_

Garth: Daryn, hijo de Jaris e Ilia

Opheria: Daryn, amiga de Teneb, jinete de Nelan, un Dusker

Sarwin: Maestro de Magia

Keal: Consejero, líder de la facción conservadora: los Aldyrs

Halan: Uno de los mayores de los Magis

_Elementales:_

Kobalt: Daryn, elemental de agua, amigo de Teneb, jinete de Polath, un Dewat

Chrisianne: Daryn, elemental de Aire, amiga de Garth

Ribor: Daryn, elemental de Tierra, amigo de Garth.

Nerthor: Elemental de Aire, jinete, maestro de Magia Mental

Luan: Elemental de Agua, Xhan, líder de los Deiser, representante de Solyen.

Ulthon: Consejero, Elemental de Aire, líder de la facción revolucionaria: los Oyeras.

_Enanos:_

**Terio**

Anok

_Dragones:_

Rexeran: Sowaroc, mayor, unido a Harry

Gae: Emnag, mayor, unida a Teneb

Altai: Azurean, mayor

Aurine: Dawnris, mayor

Phaïst: Firelans, mayor

Cehra: Quear, mayor

Dea: Wiscand, mayor

Seid: Dewat, mayor

Ulras: Azurean, unido a Demenor

Polath: Dewat, unido a Kobalt

Nelan: Dusker, unido a Opheria

_Guardianes_

Arxeren: Forma de Sowaroc, guardián de Harry

Kaelia: Forma de Emnag, guardiana de Teneb

Karzan: conocido de Arxeren

_Veela, Semi Veelas:_

Najira Tyra Hoersen: hija bastarda del Rey Enrys, medio hermana de Celen

Fleur Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour

_Estudiantes de Hogwarts:_

Frederik Million: estudiante de Slytherin, prefecto de quinto curso

Irene Davin: Hufflepuff

Maria Doyle: Hufflepuff, forma de animago: colibr

Maxim Kendal: Hufflepuff, forma de animago: oso

Susan Bones: Hufflepuff, forma de animago: mariposa

Ernie McMillan: Hufflepuff, forma de animago: caballo

Seamus Finnigan: Gryffindor, forma de animago: perro

Hermione Granger: Gryffindor, forma de animago: esfinge, prefecto

Ronald Weasley: Gryffindor, forma de animago: tigre, prefecto

Neville Longbottom: Gryffindor, forma de animago: un águila

Blaise Zabini: Prefecto de quinto año de Slytherin

Parvati Patil

Dean Thomas

Lavender Brown

George Weasley

Fred Weasley

Ginny (Ginevra) Weasley

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Lee Jordan

Justin Finch-Fletchey

Hannah Abbot

Padma Patil

Terry Boots

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Mandy Blockehurst

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Millicent Bullstrode

_Mortifagos_

Nott Padre

Avery

Fenrson

Lucius Malfoy: miembro del Circulo Interno

Rodolphe Lestrange: miembro del Circulo Interno, Torturador

Bellatrix Lestrange: miembro del Circulo Interno, mujer de Rodolphe

Deran: Aprendiz de Pociones

Yvan Roval: Miembro del Circulo Interno

Zanya Roval: mujer de Yvan, miembro del Circulo Interno

Hopkins: Investigador

Justus: Torturador

Keldan: Torturador

Isam: Entrenador

McNair

Nathael Valdon: Erudito Oscuro, especialista en rituales y artefactos oscuros

Jan Girtshenka: Erudito Oscuro, traductor, especialista en Magia Sanguínea y artefactos oscuros

_Orden del Fénix:_

Mundungus Fletcher

Moody Ojo Loco

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Arabella Figg

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Severus Snape

Poppy Pomfrey

Selina Allan: Enfermera francesa

Sophie Colin: Directora adjunta francesa, profesora de Estudios Muggle

Bruno Dupont: Profesor de Runas francés

Gerard Martin: Profesor de Encantamientos francés

Aurelie Durand: Profesora francesa de Transformaciones, cojefe de Slytherin

Dan Jenkins: Profesor de Defensa Física, Cojefe de Slytherin

Karl Terensky: Profesor de Pociones búlgaro

Zora Ferenskaya: Profesora búlgara de Adivinación

Minerva McGonagall

Filius Flitwick

Anna Sinistra

Mme Olympe Maxime: Directora francesa

Rubeus Hagrid

Amos Diggory

_Otros:_

Charlie Weasley

Bill Weasley

Percy Weasley

Cornelius Fudge

Ludo Bagman

Argus Filch

_Oscuros: _

Doeron

Djaira

Wlad Gildren aka Grindelwald


	24. La llegada de los maestros

_Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, lo siento mucho, asi que mejor dejo de enrollarme y os dejo con el capitulo. Solo comentar que a partir del siguiente el rating subirá a R por violencia y sangre (la guerra no es para todos los publicos...)_

_Disfrutad!_

**Capitulo Veintitres**

La mañana siguiente, le despertó un golpeteo insistente en la ventana, un poco antes de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Adormilado, se sentó, se restregó los ojos y abrió las cortinas, sus ojos posándose inmediatamente sobre una lechuza blanca que esperaba en la ventana.

"Hedwig," susurro y en silencio se movió hacia su vieja amiga emplumada.

Tan pronto como abrió la ventana, la lechuza voló hasta su hombro y estaba ululando en bajo mientras le picaba la oreja no muy suavemente como si le regañara por dejarla atrás.

" Lo siento, Hedwig, pero no tuve oportunidad de decir nada al respecto," se disculpo, acariciando las suaves plumas en la parte de arriba de la cabeza de su lechuza. Estaba contento de ver que quien quiera que se hubiera ocupado de su lechuza había hecho un buen trabajo. Estaba sana y parecia satisfecha. Noto una nota atada a su pierna y la cogió, desenrollando el pequeño trozo de pergamino.

_A quienquiera que reciba esta carta._

_La lechuza se llama Hedwig. En los últimos días ha estado intranquila y ha sido tan persistente en su deseo de irse que casi se hace daño. No sabemos que la esta llamando, aunque creemos saber cual puede ser la causa de su extraño comportamiento.._

_Cuida bien de ella._

_PD: Prongs jr. , si eres tu quien esta leyendo esto, espero que tengas una explicación condenadamente buena que darnos… _

_Snuffles_

Harry sonrió ampliamente. ¡Sirius! Era una nota de Sirius, y asumía que el "nosotros" que se podía leer significaba Remus y él. ¡Estaban bien! Que había sido de su padrino había sido una de sus grandes preocupaciones hasta ahora y el saber que estaban bien le había quitado un peso de encima.

Sintiendose lleno de energia, se prepare para su entrenamiento matinal, sabiendo que Arxeren le despellejaria con que solo se le pasara por la cabeza saltarselo.

Dejo una nota en la cabecera de su cama, diciendo que iba a caminar por el lago, sabiendo que sus amigos la verían. Una vez estuvo vestido con sus ropas de entrenamiento, convoco sus armas, sin molestarse con la varita. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, oyó un pequeño bostezo y se giro para ver a Lucky despertarse. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se aproximo al pequeño zorro pelirrojo y lo cogió en brazos, llevándolo hasta Hedwig para que lo examinara. Al principio la lechuza se asusto muchísimo, y solo el hechizo silenciador que Harry lanzo rápidamente a su alrededor evito que despertara a todo el dormitorio. Oyó a Dean despertarse un poco así como a Neville cambiando de posición en su cama. Finalmente consiguió calmar a Hedwig lo suficiente para que se quedara quieta mientras presentaba a los dos animales. La primera acción de Lucky, desafortunadamente, fue intentar golpear y morder al en apariencia apetitoso pájaro delante de él, algo que no sentó demasiado bien a Hedwig quien dio un picotazo al insolente zorrito, provocando gemidos doloridos del rojo animal.

"Vale, vale…. Sed Buenos, los dos…." Harry estaba sonriendo ligeramente ante la expresión engreída de Hedwig mientras le lanzaba una mirada descontenta. "Hedwig, este es Lucky, va a quedarse con nosotros, aun es muy joven, así que tendremos que vigilarle¿vale?."

El pájaro le lanzo una mirada desconfiada, como si dijera: "¿Nosotros¿Vigilarle¡Yo soy la que va a acabar como un aperitivo para zorros!" Con una pequeña risa, Harry acaricio las plumas revueltas de su mascota más antigua.

"Aprender�, Hedwig, todos lo haremos…" Entonces se volvió hacia el zorro que aun miraba a la lechuza con expresión glotona. " Y para ti, nada de comer lechuzas, están prohibidas¿entendido?" El zorro inclino su cabeza hacia él.

No confiando realmente en el zorro, Harry le lanzo un hechizo sin varita que le daría una pequeña descarga cada vez que intentara atacar a una lechuza. Después de todo, no quería tener que explicar a algunos estudiantes por qué sus lechuzas habían desaparecido.

Una vez seguro de que el hechizo había tenido efecto, dejó el dormitorio, silencioso como una sombra, Lucky trotando detrás de el, siendo el ligero ruido de sus patas sobre la fría piedra el único sonido audible. Ambos salieron dejando a Hedwig descansando silenciosamente sobre su percha.

Dejó a su amigo pelirrojo vagar alrededor mientras el lentamente comenzaba sus ejercicios de calentamiento, procurando estirar cada músculo. No le apetecía hacerse daño mientras entrenaba. Mientras lo hacia, comenzó a pensar en lo que él tendría que hacer. Primero, tendría que ver a Dumbledore para saber como iba la guerra: mientras que tenía una buena idea con respecto a Voldemort, no sabia prácticamente nada sobre lo que el Ministerio había planeado. Tendría que reunirse con el Ministro y varios oficiales, no había escapatoria. Lo único bueno era que Fudge ya no era el ministro, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo seria con Amos Diggory. Además estaba la orden júnior... ¿podría unirse a ellos¿Sería capaz de trabajar con ellos? No estaba tan seguro de ello. Cuando terminó su última serie de ejercicios, cogió su espada y comenzó su rutina, mientras continuaba su pensamiento

No sabia si realmente seguía perteneciendo allí. Hogwarts había sido su casa, su refugio durante cuatro años, aún con Voldemort decidido a matarle. Pero no podía volver allí y acomodarse de nuevo a su papel de Chico de Oro. Había cambiado demasiado para eso. ¿Qué pasaría si se uniera a la orden júnior? Lo consideró durante unos minutos. Esperarían que él los liderase, pero al mismo tiempo no confiarían en lo que decidiera por ellos. Esto también significaría que él tendría que quitar a los líderes anteriores para tomar su lugar y no seria bien visto por aparecer de repente y esperar que todos siguieran sus órdenes.

No, era mejor si no se unía. Hacerlo de otra manera crearía más problemas de los que necesitaban en ese momento. No tenían tiempo para peleas internas mientras estaba teniendo lugar una guerra.

Aceleró sus movimientos, y pasó su espada a su mano izquierda sacando su varita mágica y convocando un maniquí para practicar otra vez. Metiendo de la varita mágica dentro de su manga, volvió a coger la espada con la mano derecha y se lanzo hacia el luchador translúcido quién paro el golpe dirigido a su cabeza.

Este maniquí era uno que siempre estaba un nivel encima de Harry. Estaba hecho para llevarle hasta su límite y hacerle mejorar.

Harry siguió intercambiando golpes con la figura translucida hasta que sintió como se aprovechaba de un pequeño hueco en su guardia. Intento pararle, pero era demasiado tarde y segundos más tarde la espada salió despedida de su mano y la hoja de humo del maniquí de práctica paró a milímetros de su cuello.

Con un suspiro, Harry murmuró la contraseña para desactivarlo y fue a recoger su espada. Envainándola, comenzó a trabajar con su daga, para después pasar a lanzamiento de cuchillos. Una vez hubo terminado, recogió sus armas. Se levantó y después de revisarlas, las volvió a guardar en su lugar habitual. Viendo que aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo, decidió volver con la espada. Llevaba luchando varios cuando se distrajo por una pequeña perturbación en sus barreras próximas. Fue suficiente para que el maniquí atacara y de un golpe le arrancara la espada, mandándole al suelo y parando una vez más su espada a milímetros del cuello de Harry.

Enfadado por haber sido derrotado otra vez, Harry hizo desaparecer a su oponente y se levantó. Mirando alrededor, no vio a nadie en los alrededores que pudiera haber hecho saltar las barreras. Esto quería decir una cosa: Hechizos de invisibilidad o capas. Tomando su varita mágica, maldiciendo mentalmente la necesidad de usarla, lanzo rápidamente un encanto revelador y uno convocador. Evidentemente, dos capas volaron hasta su mano, revelando a cuatro personas que lo miraban con expresiones que iban de culpable a impresionado o indiferente.

"Ron, Zabini, Padma, Justin, buenos días" les saludó con frialdad, realmente tenia aversión a la gente que intentaba sorprenderle, sobretodo porque la mayoría de las veces tendía a reaccionar primero y pensar después. Terminó de examinar su hoja y contento de no ver ninguna mella, la envainó antes del devolver su atención al grupo que tenia delante. "¿Hay alguna razón para que estéis aquí, invisibles debo añadir, o solo os apetecía dar un pequeño paseo?"

"Buenos días a ti también, Potter, hace buen tiempo ¿verdad?" hablo Zabini.

"Ahórrame la charla insustancial, Zabini y ve al grano"

El Slytherin pareció divertido con la respuesta de Harry.

" Bien Potter, directo al grano. Nosotros cuatro somos líderes en el grupo de nuestro curso en la orden júnior..."

"Querríamos saber si estarías dispuesto a unirte a nosotros, Harry," termino Ron, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Blaise a quien parecía que no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

Harry les miró, las cuatro casas unidas, era algo que nunca pensó posible... Miró a Ron.

"Lo que no consigo ver es porque me hacéis una pregunta cuando sabéis cual va a ser mi respuesta..."

Padma hizo una mueca.

"así que no te unirás" Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Harry asintió.

"Os causaría más problemas que la ayuda que pueda daros. Pero trabajaré con vosotros, si aceptáis mi ayuda"

Zabini sonrió con satisfacción.

" Como si fuéramos a rechazarla, Potter"

Nadie habló por unos momentos. Se miraron unos a otros, tratando de evaluar unos a los otros.

"¿Hay alguna prueba de que eres quien dices que eres, Potter?" finalmente dijo Justin.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"No realmente, tengo mi cicatriz si eso es suficiente prueba para ti. El profesor Dumbledore atestiguará que soy yo si es necesario, pero al final tendréis que aceptar mi palabra sobre esto."

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Justin que dio su mano a Harry.

"Me alegro de tenerte ve vuelta Potter"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry acepto la mano y la estrecho antes de soltarla.

"Me alegro de estar de vuelta, Justin."

Harry no tenía ninguna otro opción, sólo seguirlos mientras se marchaban, prometiéndose estirar una vez llegara al dormitorio, sino lo pagaría más tarde. Apenas había andado unos segundos cuando se acordó de Lucky. Maldiciendo en voz baja, murmuró unas palabras y un zorro disgustado apareció a sus pies. La bestia pelirroja definitivamente no estaba contenta y lo demostró hundiendo sus pequeños dientes en los tobillos de Harry. Pequeño tal vez, pero aun así afilados. Harry se encogió y cogió a Lucky.

Ignoro las expresiones de sorpresa en las caras de los otros excepto Ron que ya había visto al pequeño zorro.

"¿Que es eso?" pregunto Padma.

"Un zorro," indico Harry.

"Gracias por constatar lo obvio, puedo ver que es un zorro. ¿Qué haces con el?" La Ravenclaw estaba un poco mosqueada.

"He estado cuidando de el, sus padres fueron asesinados y lo encontré. Su nombre es Lucky"

"¿Ha sido vacunado, verdad? He oído que los zorros transmiten toda la clase de enfermedades, como la rabia" Padma miraba el animal con desconfianza.

"Es perfectamente seguro y no dañara vuestra salud."

No hablaron más en el camino de vuelta al castillo. Mirando su reloj, Harry vio que todavía tenía una hora antes del desayuno. Se separaron en la entrada, Ron y Harry anduvieron en silencio hasta la torre. Al entrar, encontraron a Hermione durmiendo en el sofá.

Ron sonrió indulgentemente.

"Esta intentando hacer mucho ella sola... Pienso que demasiado... Pero no me escuchara, es demasiado cabezota."

Harry miró a su amigo y frunció el ceño.

"¿Estáis los dos... juntos?"

Ron lo miró.

"¿Qué pensarías si lo estuviéramos?" él dijo, su voz un poco tensa.

Harry le miro a los ojos con franqueza.

"Estaría feliz por vosotros, aunque pensara que no iba a durar."

Ron sonrió satisfecho.

"Bien... Pero no, no estamos juntos, ella es mi hermana honoraria, por muy extraña que pueda llegar a ser." sonrió mientras miraba a la chica dormida.

" La llevare a su dormitorio"

"Vale, estirare un poco, me interrumpisteis antes de que pudiera hacerlo".

Ron se giro hacia él cuando estaba a punto de subir al dormitorio de las chicas, algo que su estatus de prefecto le permitía hacer.

"Por cierto¿cómo lograste aprender a luchar así? Llegamos al final de la pelea. ¡Era la leche¡No sabia que pudieras aprender tan rápido!"

Los labios de Harry se apretaron en una sonrisa falsa mientras contestaba.

"Tuve ayuda."

_Más de la que puedes imaginar_, pensó mientras comenzaba a estirar mientras Ron llevaba a Hermione a la cama, sin olvidar su mochila y apuntes.

Era algo que aun le dolía. Una vez, le pregunto a Arxeren como es que era capaz de aprender tan fácilmente. El guardián admitió haber interferido en su progreso. Para citar sus palabras, "solo le había dado un empujón". Harry bufo, un empujón, eso era quedarse corto. Había mejorado sus capacidades para aprender y recordar, mejoró la adaptabilidad de sus músculos. Y aunque Arxeren le había dicho que habría alcanzado este nivel con más tiempo, a Harry aun le parecía que había hecho trampas. Teneb lo sabía, ya que Kaelia había hecho lo mismo con él. Al principio, Harry no quería ni oír hablar de ello y le había pedido a Arxeren que le devolviera al nivel que él habría tenido si el guardián no hubiera interferido. Recordaba esa discusión muy bien...

¡No estas dándole vueltas otra vez!

Buena días a ti también, Arxeren. Lo siento, pero es que de verdad me mosquea.

¡Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner tan cabezón, no te habría dicho lo que hice!

Todavía pienso que hice trampas...

Harry, hemos hablado de esto incontables veces. Necesita esas habilidades y no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para que las aprendas a tu ritmo. ¡Son solo las habilidades que habrías desarrollado con más tiempo¡No te estoy dando habilidades nuevas!

¡Seria mejor que no lo hubieras hecho!

Habrías alcanzado este grado de habilidad tarde o temprano, pero habría llevado más tiempo, algo que nosotros no tenemos. Lo siento si hiere tu orgullo, pero hay cosas más importantes en juego. Y pensé que teníamos un acuerdo. Te dije, que en cuanto esto este terminado, devolveré tus habilidades al nivel en que habrían estado, si yo no te hubiera ayudado y luego podrías tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para volver a dominar tus habilidades.

Sí, llegamos a un acuerdo... ¡Y no necesito el discurso completo de nuevo!

¡Entonces, por qué le estas dando vueltas!

¡Porque no es justo!

¡Esto es una guerra¡No es justa¡Acaso piensas que el Señor Oscuro juega limpio¡Absorbe la energía de algunos de sus seguidores y emplea el poder sacado de torturas para aumentar el suyo!

Esto hizo callar a Harry.

Harry, quiero que entiendas que hice esto para ayudarte...

Lo sé, lo se... hiciste lo correcto, Arxeren, es solo que me cuesta aceptarlo, es todo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Teneb no podrá hablar contigo antes de volver. La situación se esta haciendo cada vez más complicada en Horevald, no es seguro para el bajar sus barreras mentales... particularmente en su caso. Los maestros llegarán al mediodía a finales de semana. Najira estará con ellos.

Gracias por el aviso..

¡No hay problema, ahora ve a darte una ducha y ten cuidado!

Con esto, la presencia del guardián desapareció.

Sonriendo, Harry terminó de estirar y después fue al dormitorio a ducharse y cambiarse. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba en la sala común con Ron, ambos jugando a snap, y esperando a Hermione. Finalmente oyeron a alguien bajar corriendo, pero cuando alzaron la vista, vieron que eran Lavender y Parvati.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta ellos, una expresión preocupada en sus caras.

"Sentimos molestaros, pero pensamos que le pasa algo a Hermione. Tratamos de despertarla, sabéis como se pone si llega tarde, pero nada parece funcionar" dijo Lavender.

"¿Puedo verla?" dijo Harry. "Os necesito a una de vosotras conmigo o el permiso de un prefecto..."

"Ven, te protegeré de nuestras protecciones" dijo Parvati, sonriendo socarrona.

Asintiendo, Harry siguió a su compañera Gryffindor al territorio de las chicas. Entraron en el dormitorio de quinto y Parvati le condujo a la cama de Hermione. Su dormitorio era similar al de los chicos. Los colores eran diferentes y había menos camas, pero en general era casi igual.

Una vez Parvati le enseño la cama de su amiga, abrió las cortinas. Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, pálida, con la respiración entrecortada. Inmediatamente temiéndose lo peor, Harry se inclinó para tomarle el pulso. Esto no hizo nada para aliviar su preocupación.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Harry. Se giro hacia Parvati. "¿Hizo mucha magia ayer por la noche?"

La muchacha pensó durante unos segundos.

"Bastante, al parecer McGonagall y Moody decidieron examinar a unos cuantos miembros de..." se detuvo, empalideciendo.

"Ya se lo de la Orden, continúa."

"Bueno, ella fue una de las examinados, volvió completamente agotada. Al principio Lavender y yo pensamos que se iba a desmayar. Tratamos de ayudarla, pero dijo que no era nada."

Parvati frunció el ceño.

"Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos haber insistido, pero era tarde, y Hermione es siempre tan testaruda..."

Mentalmente, Harry estaba poniendo a Hermione de hoja perejil.. ¡Por qué no le había dicho a McGonagall que no estaba en condiciones de hacer las pruebas¡Maldita muchacha! Inclinándose sobre la cama, la cogió en brazos y comenzado a correr escaleras abajo.

"Parvati, trata de encontrar un vial lleno de una poción dorada y tráelo a la Enfermería cuanto antes. Debería estar en su mesilla."

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia el territorio de la Sra. Pomfrey, diciendo a Ron que viniera mientras salía.

Cuando alcanzaron la Enfermería, Ron jadeaba ligeramente, pero Harry apenas estaba sin aliento. Puso a Hermione sobre una cama y llamo a la Señora Pomfrey.

La enfermera vino rápidamente y se acercó a la cama.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Sr. Potter? Espero que no lograra herirse tan pronto tras su regreso."

"Es Hermione, señora; creo que esta en shock mágico."

Inmediatamente, la Señora Pomfrey comenzó su diagnóstico y como Harry había temido, reveló un agotamiento casi completo de los niveles de energía de Hermione, tanto mágico como normal, lo que había hecho que su cuerpo entrara en estado de shock.

Lanzando unos pocos hechizos, la enfermera estabilizó su estado.

"�¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué causó esto! Unos días más y habría entrado en un coma mágico. â €

Harry sabía que lo pagaría por contárselo a la enfermera, pero la salud de Hermione era más importante.

"había estado tomando la poción Entropian durante un tiempo, pero al volver, vi los signos y la convencí para que parara. No creía que fuera tan grave... Había estado durmiendo mucho, así que pensé que tendría cuidado y se recuperaría, pero al parecer tuvo unos tests muy duros ayer por la noche..."

La mujer miró con desaprobación a la joven de la cama.

En ese momento, Parvati entró, con una gradilla llena de viales de la poción y se los dio a Harrry.

"Gracias Parvati." la chica asintió y se fue.

Se los dio a la enfermera.

Mirándolos, ella refunfuñó sobre las muchachas tontas que deberían tener mas sentido común, entonces se volvió hacia Harry.

"Debería irse, estará despierta en unos días, pero no podrá hacer los exámenes al final de la semana. Hablare con el Director para programar otra sesión para ella y algunos otros que tampoco podrán hacerlos. ¡Ahora, váyase! estará en pie, hacia el final de la semana, pero le llevara dos semanas recuperar la mayor parte de sus poderes. Informare a los profesores." Viendo la cara preocupada de Harry continuo. "Sólo le diré a la Jefa de vuestra Casa y al Director la causa del problema de la señorita Granger."

Harry asintió y arrastro fuera a Ron.

Parvati los esperaba fuera.

"¿Se pondrá bien?"

" En una semana más o menos."

"¿Pero que pasa con los TIMOS?"

"Los hará cuando se encuentre mejor" dijo Ron, con una sonrisa para Parvati quien la devolvió.

"Bien, pero no me gustaría ser quien tenga que decírselo...¿sabéis que es lo que la pasaba?"

"Pues..." Ron vaciló.

"La señora Pomfrey no nos lo ha dicho. ¿Quizás tomó una poción en mal estado?" dijo Harry, esperando que Ron le siguiera la corriente. Estaba seguro de que Hermione no querría que se enterara todo el mundo.

Los tres jóvenes fueron hasta el Gran Comedor, y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Masticando una tostada, Harry miró como las lechuzas comenzaron a llenar el comedor. entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban repartiendo El Profeta. Una lechuza voló hacia ellos y se posó sobre la silla que normalmente ocupaba Hermione. Mirando alrededor, perdido, la lechuza marrón estaba a punto de echar a volar otra vez, probablemente hacia la Enfermería cuando Harry lo cogió.

"Yo se lo daré... toma." le dio a la lechuza unos knuts y momentos más tarde, el pájaro se marchaba.

Con temor, Harry desdobló el periódico mágico. Y como había temido, destacando en primera plana, el titular no podía ser ignorado.

_**�¡EL CHICO QUE VIVIÓ HA VUELTO!**_

_Ayer, Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts anunció la vuelta de Harry Potter, " el chico que vivió "._

_El joven había desaparecido hace un año en las circunstancias que todavía permanecen desconocidas para nuestro reportero. Los testigos informaron que el joven estaba en buen estado de salud y parecería haber recibido entrenamiento durante su ausencia..._

_Artículo entero, ir a la pagina3_

_Entrevistas con los testigos, pagina 5_

_Historia de El Chico-que-vivió, pagina 6_

_Comentarios de representantes del ministerio, pagina 7_

Harry suspiró.

Ahí quedaba el intentar pasar desapercibido.

Harry no se molestó en leer el resto del artículo. Doblándolo, se lo dio a Ron, murmurando algo sobre ver a Dumbledore.

Saliendo rápidamente del comedor, después de fijarse en que el director no estaba presente y se dirigido a su despacho.

Al llegar delante de la Gárgola, dijo la contraseña que Snape había usado ayer.

"Skittles"

La estatua se apartó y él subió el tramo de escaleras que conduce al despacho de Dumbledore. Mientras llamaba a la puerta, oyó que había varias personas en la habitación.

"Adelante."

Preparándose, suspiró y entró.

Entro en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con los cinco ocupantes de la habitación.

"Sr. Potter, venga y siéntese," dijo el director, por una vez, no perdiendo el tiempo y yendo directamente al grano. " Estaba hablando de su vuelta con estos caballeros." Señalo a los otros cuatro hombres. "Ya conoce al Sr. Diggory, nuestro nuevo Ministro, a su derecha se sienta el Sr. Richardson, jefe de las Fuerzas de Mágicas Voluntarias, o FMV para acortar. Al lado del Sr. Richardson esta el Sr. Perry, jefe de los Aurores supervivientes y a la izquierda del Ministro esta el Sr. Valyan, Jefe de los Innombrables."

Los hombres asintieron, cada uno de ellos estudiando a Harry. El joven Athar podía ver que Valyan y Perry tenían sus varitas apuntándole.

"así que en verdad es cierto, esta de vuelta con nosotros señor Potter... entonces la causa de su desaparición que Albus nos contó dijo también debe ser verdad... por absurda que sea...

Harry se sentó en una silla y aceptó la taza del té que le ofreció Dumbledore.

"Ya que no se que os dijeron, no puedo negar o confirmar lo que les dijo."

A Richardson no pareció gustarle mucho su respuesta...

"¡No juegues con nosotros, chico¡Nos contó un cuento sobre elfos, Magis, Elementales y jinetes de Dragón!"

Harry tomó un sorbo de su té. Menta.

"Entonces les dijo la verdad."

Los cuatro hombres le miraron fijamente.

"¿Té, caballeros?" dijo el Director. Ellos asintieron desconcertados. "Ahora Harry, si pudieras contar tu historia..."

Rápidamente, Harry volvió a contar su historia, omitiendo algunas partes que no venían a cuento.

Ellos permanecieron callados durante unos momentos, reflexionando sobre lo que se les acababa de contar.

"¿así que eres... un Athar para esos jinetes, no?" dijo finalmente Perry.

Harry asintió.

Perry parecía a punto de desmayarse.

" Vale, los elfos son reales, los dragones mágicos existen y pueden hablar... decidme cuando me voy a despertar... este sueño se esta haciendo cada vez mas raro..."

Diggory miraba a Harry.

"¿Podemos contar con su ayuda contra Voldemort? No me preocupa si tienen orejas puntiagudas, el pelo naranja, la piel transparente o algo parecido mientras puedan ayudarnos."

Harry bajo la mirada y trató de encontrar el mejor modo de decirlo.

"Bueno... Primero tiene que saber, que esas tres razas nos discriminan fuertemente... no necesita saber la razón, pero no deberíamos contar con que nos ayuden a luchar. Algunos de ellos van a residir en Hogwarts durante algún tiempo como castigo, junto con varios eruditos. Estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar a impedir que Voldemort realice este ritual, pero eso es todo."

Agitando el té de su taza, tomó un nuevo sorbo.

"Nos ayudarán porque este ritual también amenaza a su existencia, pero no lucharan por nosotros," declaró alzando la vista hasta el padre de Cedric.

"Entonces, tendremos que apañárnoslas sin ellos," dijo Amos Diggory, "Porque no nos rendiremos, han muerto demasiados para que esto sea olvidado y perdonado."

Harry asintió y luego trató de contestar lo mejor que pudor a la tonelada de preguntas que los cuatro le hicieron. Se le permitió faltar a las clases de la mañana mientras los hombres trataban de planificar la estancia de los invitados, con la ayuda de Harry y los comentarios del Director. Bueno, para irritación de Harry, tendieron a adoptar una actitud paternalista hacia él, tratándolo como un niño caprichoso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se vieron obligados a escucharle ya que él era el único que conocía a los invitados que venían.

Finalmente, al mediodía, Harry se sintió aliviado cuando le dijeron que se fuera ya que su estómago le estaba haciendo saber que no había comido lo suficiente durante el desayuno como para permitirse saltarse la comida.

El resto del día paso tranquilamente y finalmente salió fuera, Lucky con él. Había decidido que desde ahora, el zorro se quedaría con Hagrid durante el día, ya que el pequeño revoltoso había destrozado completamente el dormitorio. Iba a presentar el uno al otro y luego entrenar durante unas horas antes de irse a dormir. En su camino de vuelta al castillo, se detuvo en la Enfermería. Hermione estaba todavía inconsciente, pero la Sra. Pomfrey le dijo que estaría despierta mañana por la tarde.

Satisfecho con la mejoría de su amiga, anduvo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras volvía, se encontró estudiantes de Beauxbâtons y Durmstrang volviendo a las Casas. Las Cuatro Casas habían sido ampliadas para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes y Harry ya había descubierto algunos de ellos en Gryffindor. Pero lamentablemente para él, Gabrielle Delacour estaba entre aquellos cuyos padres habían decidido mantener a sus hijos con ellos y enseñarles en casa.

Los días pasaron. Hermione se despertó y aunque un poco mosqueada con Harry por contar su secreto, estaba sobre todo horrorizada con la idea de no poder hacer los TIMOS con los otros estudiantes. Pero como ella notó, su truco había agotado completamente sus reservas e era incapaz de realizar pequeño Wingardium Leviosa. La señora Pomfrey le había dicho que estaría bien en unas semanas, después de sermonear extensamente ella sobre como podía ser tan descuidada, y las consecuencias a largo plazo que podría haber tenido en su magia.

Mientras tanto, Harry trabajó en como colocar a los maestros y eruditos. Se había decidido que vivirían en el ala este donde se prepararían habitaciones para su estancia.

Gracias a su guardián, se le aviso de que esperara ocho eruditos además de los maestros. En total, tendrían trece invitados, más Reald, Najira y Teneb. Hagrid se había ocupado preparar establos y un prado para los caballos.

La semana paso relativamente rápido, si ignorabas las habituales explosiones, hechizos que salían mal y los accidentes de Quidditch que eran la rutina habitual en el castillo. Claro que Harry fue inundado por cartas de varios periódicos y revistas, pidiendo entrevistas, ya que ningún periodista era lo suficientemente tonto como para arriesgar el pellejo su puesto viajando a Hogwarts.

Los estudiantes aun no sabían como actuar. Unos le miraban como un salvador, otros como un cobarde, como una mentira, como a un rompecabezas que les gustaría descifrar...

Desde su breve reunión mientras Harry había estado entrenándose con su espada, Malfoy había mantenido las distancias con el mago moreno, observándolo de lejos con una expresión confundida. Pero lo que estaba poniendo a Harry de los nervios era el comportamiento de los Ravenclaw y Slytherin de los últimos años. Habían formado una red de observadores que hacían difícil que Harry encontrara tiempo a solos para entrenarse.

Finalmente tras cuatro días se harto y se dirigió a la lechuceria.

El día siguiente Hedwig aterrizo delante de Blaise. El joven desenrolló el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo leyó. El muchacho palideció ligeramente y miro de reojo en dirección a Harry para encontrarse con su cara cabreada. Harry hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta, se levantó y se fue.

Minutos más tarde, Blaise le siguió.

Apenas había dado unos pasos fuera del comedor cuando se encontró con una mirada fulminante de color verde.

"�¿A que estas jugando Zabini¡Crees que no me doy cuenta de tus pequeñas tropas siguiéndome por todas partes, y lo mismo puede decirse de los Ravenclaws!"

Blaise evaluó sus opciones: negarlo todo o admitir una parte.

"Estamos tratando de entenderte, Potter."

El Athar hizo una mueca.

"No sabes con que estas jugando Zabini, pero si quieres saber algo, tendrás que preguntarme."

Zabini sonrió con satisfacción.

" Somos Slytherin, Potter. Los Gryffindors preguntan, los Slytherins espían y juntan información para negociar. No nos aproximamos directamente."

Harry sacudió su cabeza.

"Aquí estas jugando con fuego aquí, tu mismo. Pero dile a tus pequeñas serpientes que se queden este verano en Hogwarts que eviten a los invitados. ¡Voy a pasarlo lo suficientemente mal con ellos sin necesidad de tener que ocuparme de estudiantes demasiado curiosos para su propio bien!"

Zabini miró al antiguo Gryffindor. Potter estaba mortalmente serio.

"Necesitare una buena razón para eso."

"Entonces tendrás que pedirla."

El Slytherin asintió.

Desde aquel momento, Harry fue a entrenarse a la Cámara de Secretos, lejos de ojos curiosos.

Llegaron los TIMOS y Hermione se pasó el día entero de morros. Pero en cuanto Ron volvió, le bombardeo con preguntas sobre que le habían preguntado, para gran desesperación de Ron que solo quería olvidar los exámenes...

"¡Hermione!"

Ron lanzo una mirada suplicante a su amigo. Ambos estaban sentados en la Enfermería al lado de la cama de Hermione. Le permitirían irse al día siguiente.

"¡Pero Ron, no puede costarte tanto, acabas de hacerlo¿Entonces la parte escrita de Encantamientos era sobre la Encantamientos de animación o sobre hechizos defensivos? El profesor Flitwick insinuó que seria uno de esos...

Harry sonrió ante la expresión exasperada en la cara de Ron. Era durante momentos como este en los que podía creer que su amistad con Ron y Hermione era la misma que hacia un año.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de contestar, la puerta se abrió y entro la Profesor McGonagall.

"Sr. Potter, sus invitados llegaron."

Sonriendo, Harry se levantó.

"Me tengo que ir. Vendré mañana para ayudarte a volver a los dormitorios, Hermione."

Los dos amigos asintieron, sin preguntar quiénes eran los invitados.

"Hasta entonces."

"Buenas noches Harry. Hasta mañana," contesto Hermione, seguido de un "buenas noches." de Ron quién desesperadamente trataba de desviar la atención de él.

La suerte no estaba de su parte ya que Hermione volvió a presionarle para obtener información sobre los TIMOS en cuanto Harry salió de la habitación.

Siguió a la Jefa de su Casa de vuelta a la oficina del director, sabiendo quien se iba a encontrar y reforzando sus defensas mentales.

Fleur le había contestado rápidamente, diciendo que al ser un cuarto Veela, ella no podría ayudar mucho, pero que su madre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, mientras su seguridad fuera garantizada durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Entró en la oficina y se alegro de sus barreras mentales al sentir como el poder de una medio veela y dos cuarto veelas lo golpeaba.

Caminando hasta las tres mujeres, escoltadas por un hombre, supuso que era el padre, y un joven alrededor de los veinte, los saludó, agradeciéndoles haber aceptado venir.

", Harry, Fleur me dijo, que necesitas nuestra ayuda," pregunto una mujer despampanante.

"así es, señora. En dos días llegará una joven medio veela. Tiene dieciséis pero nunca aprendió a controlar sus poderes de atracción, poderes, me atrevería a decir que han sido realzados por la otra mitad de sus genes. Esta controlada por completo por sus instintos. Su padre, sólo se aprovechó de ella, impidiéndole encontrar a su compañero, bloqueando, concentrando y realzando su poder para que satisficiera sus necesidades."

La sra. Delacour se había ido enfadando más y más mientras Harry explicaba el caso de Najira. Pero la parte de su compañero la hizo saltar.

"¡Cómo pudo¡Y nadie hizo nada¡La pobre muchacha debe estar volviéndose loca!" la medioveela estaba bastante afectada por la situación de la chica.

Su marido la abrazo, intentando tranquilizar su esposa.

"Antes de irme, le coloqué un bloqueo. Por los informes que tengo, esta manteniendo sus poderes bajo control. Y me gustaría que usted y sus hijas intentaran enseñarle algo de control. Tendrá que ser bastante firme, Najira no tiene una personalidad fácil de aguantar..."

Hablaron un poco más, después se le enseño sus habitaciones as la familia Delacour, dejando a Harry con Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Harry?" dijo el director, su ojos azules atravesando a Harry.

El joven se sentó en una silla.

"Tan bien como puedo, pero estar aquí de vuelta es más difícil de lo que pensaba... Hogwarts solía ser mi casa y ahora, no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que algo falla. Voldemort ha estado bastante tranquilo esta semana y eso me preocupa. Estoy preocupado por la llegada de nuestros invitados, por mis amigos, la guerra... "

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Harry.

"Todo se esta complicando tanto..."

El anciano mago solamente sonrió.

"En tiempos como los que estamos atravesando, siempre he pensado que la mejor actitud a adoptar es hacerlo lo mejor que puedas y luego rezar que eso funcione."

Dumbledore abrió uno de sus cajones.

"Pero también descubrí que,"cogió una pequeña caja y la abrió, " un caramelo siempre ayudaba a ver el lado positivo de las cosas... ¿Un caramelo de limón?" preguntó, dando la caja a Harry.

Con una sonrisa, el Athar alcanzo la caja y tomó un caramelo, metiendoselo en la boca.

Dos días más tarde, la mitad de la población de Hogwarts se iba. Los estudiantes se marcharían en diez por la mañana y los maestros llegarían al mediodía.

Harry suspiró, realmente no tenia ningunas ganas de verlos... Miro su despertador, vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana; sabiendo que no se volvería a dormir, se levantó.

Se puso su habitual ropa negros, decidiendo saltarse el entrenamiento esta mañana. Sabía que no podría concentrarse de todos modos.

Camino hacia el Comedor. No era el único levantado ya que algunos estudiantes y profesores ya estaban desayunando.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un rubio Slytherin. El joven mago había estado comportándose de una manera extraña desde que recibió una carta ayer por la mañana. Había estado extrañamente silencioso y pensativo.

Ignorando aquellos pensamientos, Harry se lanzo sobre la comida en la mesa. Si tenia que tratar con esa gente los días siguientes, necesitaba la comida. Dudaba que tuviera hambre a la hora de comer...

Ron y Hermione se unieron a el quince minutos más tarde. La mayor parte de la orden júnior se quedaba en el colegio en vacaciones, ya que en la mayoría de los casos, sus familias se habían escondido.

Al menos todos los estudiantes que eran sospechosos de apoyar al Señor Oscuro se habían ido, excepto una docena entre los más jóvenes

El desayuno fue silencioso ya que los que se marchaban temían el momento en que saldrían de la escuela. No importaba como de seguro se hubiera dicho que fuera el medio de transporte, la posibilidad de un ataque era muy alta. Albus Dumbledore había decidido que los estudiantes que se marchaban serian transportados en grupos de veinte, cada uno de ellos escoltado por cinco Aurores, Innombrables o Voluntarios. Cada grupo tomarían caminos diferentes, y sería bajo hechizos de invisibilidad e ilusiones; sólo Dumbledore, el Ministro y oficiales de muy, muy alto rango fueron informados de las instrucciones dadas a cada grupo

Una vez que el desayuno hubo terminado, los estudiantes que se marchaban volvieron a hacer su equipaje, aquellos que se quedaban les echaban una mano o vagabundeaban por la escuela.

A las diez menos diez, la gente que los escoltaba comenzó a reunirse. Estaban equipados para la lucha: capa con un hechizo repeledor medio, cuchillos, frascos con varias pociones a mano...

La salida de los niños fue solemne; todos sabían que algunos puede que no volvieran en Septiembre. Después de todo, los ataques de Voldemort se hacían cada vez más arbitrarios y ahora era difícil encontrarles un sentido, incluso sus visiones no ayudaban mucho, ya que eran sobre todo sobre reuniones y el Señor Oscuro estaba relativamente callado con respecto a sus planes. Pero algo estaba pasando... Había estado pidiendo cosas bastante raras últimamente, manteniendo a algunos de sus seguidores cerca en vez de enviarles a misiones... como si esperara algo o a alguien...

Apartando sus pensamientos, Harry miró como los diferentes grupos comenzaban a marcharse por distintos medios: escobas, coches voladores, pequeño trasladores hechos por Dumbledore, apariciones conjuntas...

Una vez se hubo ido todo el mundo, se giró en redondo y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, no iba a encontrarse con los maestros vestido así. Todos los profesores y funcionarios irían a cambiarse también, presentarían un frente poderoso. Él era humano y Athar y había llegado el momento de que aprendieran lo que esto significaba.

Dos minutos antes del mediodía, Arxeren aviso a Harry de su llegada inminente.

Estate listo, estarán allí en diez minutos, hubo un poco de retraso... tu caballo estaba siendo un incordio... Para variar."

Shadow es muy agradable.

Un resoplido mental fue la única respuesta.

Vale, es temperamental... pero Erin parecía capaz de manejarle. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Una yegua en celo es el problema... la yegua del príncipe, nada menos... tu puñetero semental logró saltar sobre la valla y... puedes adivinar lo que paso...

No necesito la imagen, gracias.

De todos modos, aterrizaran sobre aquel campo. Prepárate, los maestros no están nada contentos ahora mismo.

Es su culpa si están en este lío...

Completamente cierto, solo estate en guardia.

Lo estaré.

Harry sintió que la conexión con su guardián desaparecía. Durante un momento se preguntó sobre Rexeran. Aun podía sentir el dragón en su mente. Su conexión era fuerte, pero estaba un poco preocupado... y si le habían capturado, o herido...

Harry se levantó de su cama. Había estado sentando aquí, puliendo su espada para calmar sus nervios antes de la llegada de los invitados. Mejor encontrárselos tan tranquilo como fuera posible, la situación sería lo suficientemente explosiva sin añadirle nervios de punta.

Se paró delante del espejo, escudriñando su reflejo, buscando algún defecto. El traje era tan impresionante como siempre. Había dejado su marca visible para reafirmar su posición a los maestros. Puede que no fuera el Athar de su grupo, pero era uno, y merecía respeto. Su torques descansaba sobre su pecho pero su medallón estaba escondido bajo la ropa, caliente contra su piel. Su pelo estaba recogido y sus armas en su sitio.

Harry tiró del cuello, maldita cosa. Si por casualidad alguna vez se encontraba al elfo, Magis o Elemental que pensó en esto como señal para los jóvenes solteros, iba a hacerle sufrir.

Con un suspiro, envainó su espada en un movimiento fluido. Tomando su varita mágica, la metió en su manga izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta.

La única cosa buena sobre esto era que Teneb volvería.

Incluso podría hacer que mereciera la pena tener que tratar con ELLOS...

Suspirando otra vez, algo que había estado haciendo mucho desde esa mañana, Harry se preparo, se estiro, hizo inexpresiva su cara y fue hacia la puerta, la imagen perfecta de poder y control, su capa ondeando tras de él mientras se dirigía al campo. En su camino allí, se cruzó a unos estudiantes, pero ninguno se dirigió a él, sus saludos muriendo en sus labios cuando veían su postura. Le iban dejando paso mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Salió del castillo y un minuto más tarde estaba en el campo, mirando a su alrededor.

Era el único allí. El director, los profesores y funcionarios los esperarían en el Comedor. Los humanos no serian vistos esperándolos.

Finalmente, siete dragones aparecieron en el cielo, formando una imagen gloriosa. Sólo seis de ellos llevaban a un jinete: Rexeran había estado dando la vuelta el mundo, echando un vistazo a los dragones en las reservas mágicas. Harry se sintió bastante aliviado al ver su brillante forma dorada brillando bajo el sol. Mientras el Sowaroc, Teneb y Gae simplemente se lanzaron hacia abajo rápidamente para aterrizar, los cinco maestros decidieron descender en una espiral perezosa, probablemente para impresionar a los espectadores, si hubiera habido.

Esto hizo sonreír socarrón a Harry, que pena que el fuera el único en el Campo. Entonces una sonrisa se extendió rápidamente sobre su cara mientras Teneb bajaba de su Dragón y se dirigía hacia Harry.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron en un abrazo fraternal, su alegría de estar juntos visible. Se separaron y observaron mutuamente.

Teneb estaba cansado, eso era obvio para Harry, su cara demacrada y las bolsas bajo sus ojos hablaban solas.

También estaba vestido con el uniforme de Athar y su marca sobre su sien estaba brillando tal como Harry sabia que estaba haciendo la suya.

"Me alegro de verte Harry," dijo finalmente el elfo, uniendo sus antebrazos, en el saludo habitual de los Hermanos de Sangre.

La sonrisa brillante de Harry podría haber iluminado una habitación.

"Lo mismo digo..." se giro hacia a Najira y Reald. "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts" añadió, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Najira estaba espectacular como siempre: su vestido violeta claro destacaba su magnifica tez magnífica, pelo y ojos.

Harry inmediatamente comprobó sus bloqueos; realmente no quería a todas las personas del sexo masculino en la escuela, él mismo incluido, deseando y babeando tras la rubia.

"¿Cuándo llegarán los eruditos?" preguntó.

Reald habló unas palabras en una piedra que llevaba colgando del cuello, luego miro tranquilamente al joven mago.

"Llegarán enseguida," contestó.

Mientras tanto Rexeran se había acercado a él.

Saludos, Astyan.

"Saludos, Rexeran," contesto Harry, haciendo una reverencia ante su dragón, antes de abrazar el cuello del poderoso reptil. La voz mental del Dragón había reconfortado a Harry. En ese momento, él comprendió que no importa lo que pasara, Rexeran permanecería a su lado, aunque su relación no fuera la normal entre jinetes y dragones. ¿Pero cuándo había sido su vida normal?

El Sowaroc pareció sentirlo ya que colocó su gran cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Siempre permaneceré contigo, Astyan. Te lo juré antes y lo juro otra vez; soy tuyo al igual que tu eres mío.

Esto rompió la compostura de Harry y lo dejó un poco perplejo. ¿Cuándo le había jurado algo el dragón? Decidiendo no reflexionar demasiado sobre esos pensamientos, los apartó, sólo apretando su abrazo sobre el cuello musculoso, tratando de mostrar todo su agradecimiento. Le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo a solas con Rexeran, pero los problemas que se le venían encima le devolvieron a la realidad.

Siempre habrá otros días para hablar, joven Astyan... dijo a Rexeran, antes de caminar hasta Gae.

Mientras tanto un portal se estaba abriendo en medio del campo, los cuatro elementos combinado por la pericia de cuatro elementales para crear un camino. Casi estaba hecho y en verdad, segundos más tarde, los caballos lo atravesaron corriendo, conducidos por Shadow y Myst, el primero galopando directamente hacia Harry, el segundo trotando con más calma hasta su jinete.

Ambas monturas restregaron sus hocicos con sus dueños, distrayéndolos un poco y haciendo que se perdieran la llegada de los otros invitados y su equipaje. Las monturas de los maestros comían plácidamente, nada asustados por la proximidad de los dragones, a diferencia de las de los eruditos que se iban poniendo mas y más nerviosas, a pesar de ser animales pacíficos. Harry observó a los ocho recién llegados mientras desmontaban. Cuatro Elementales, uno de cada tipo, tres hombres y una mujer, dos Magis y dos Elfos, una mujer por raza, componían este grupo.

Decidiendo que las presentaciones podían esperar a que estuvieran en el castillo, Harry echó un vistazo a los maestros que todavía se movían perezosamente en espiral encima de ellos. No parecía que fueran a aterrizar pronto.

Suspirando, Harry camino hasta Rexeran.

"Rexeran, podríais Gae y tu preguntarle a los dragones si podrían hacer el favor de aterrizar rápidamente, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y no quiero que nos vean... si no lo han hecho ya."

Será un placer, hubieran bajado pronto de todos modos. La voz mental del Sowaroc estaba teñida con buen humor.

Unos segundos más tarde, los cinco dragones bajaron en picado a toda velocidad, obteniendo gritos alarmados de sus jinetes, mientras los eruditos miraban como los cinco maestros agarrados con fuerza a sus dragones antes de bajar, con la cara pálida y obviamente enfadados con alguien o algo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran empezar a quejarse, Teneb había dado un paso hacia adelante.

"Ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, podemos dirigirnos al castillo, los humanos nos esperan, o eso me han dicho. Se han preparado alojamientos para nuestras monturas."

Por las caras malhumoradas de la mayor parte de los invitados, la perspectiva de hacer eso no les resultaba nada emocionante. Sin embargo, ellos llevaron sus caballos a los establos, dejándolos allí al cuidado de dos luchadores de la FVM que habían trabajado con caballos antes y sabía como manejarlos. A pesar de ello, Harry, coloco a Shadow en el prado él mismo, no quería que su semental hiciera daño a los dos hombres.

Cuando alcanzaron las puertas del castillo, estas se abrieron mágicamente ante ellos, algo que hizo sonreír a Harry discretamente. El profesor Dumbledore, en verdad tenía una aptitud para el espectáculo.

Ellos atravesaron la entrada y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Lo que encontraron era impresionante: los elfos domésticos lo habían limpiado todo a fondo y lo habían decorado con los colores y emblemas de las cuatro casas.

Los estudiantes llevaban su uniforme, pero Harry podía ver que las túnicas negras habían sido objeto de la magia de los elfos domésticos: ningún traje estaba manchado o remendado y todos se les ajustaban perfectamente.

Mientras entraban, los estudiantes se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Ignorando las miradas y a la multitud reunida en la habitación, Teneb ando hasta la Mesa de Profesores, que había sido expandida para la ocasión. El joven elfo era regio en su comportamiento, sus rasgos mostraban un aire aristocrático. Después del Athar iba Reald, escoltando a Najira. Los gritos ahogados estallaron mientras la semi-Veela se deslizaba tras Teneb. Los eruditos y maestros marcharon juntos, y Harry al final, vigilando a sus antiguos profesores.

Por una vez, el Comedor entero estaba completamente en silencio mientras veían a los forasteros acercarse a la mesa de los profesores. Como la sorpresa de sus caras no era demasiado grande, Harry adivinó que el director debía haberlos informado antes de que ellos llegaran.

Todos los miembros de la Orden júnior miraban a los recién llegados con desconfianza, en particular Hermione, Ron y Blaise quienes sabían del estado de las relaciones entre las razas.

Teneb se detuvo en la Mesa principal e hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que el Director devolvió el gesto, aunque algo rígidamente.

"Le agradecemos que nos acojan en estos tiempos horribles y esperáramos proporcionar la ayuda necesaria en esta lucha." Su postura era orgullosa, sus palabras habían sido escogidas con cuidado. Su educación había tenido éxito, moldeándolo en un joven que sería capaz de valerse por si mismo en la corte elfica.

"Sepa que con mucho gusto aceptamos su oferta y ayuda y le agradecemos su ayuda en estos tiempos de necesidad," la voz de Amos Diggory estaba desprovisto de emoción. Teneb hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia el. Las palabras habían sido poco sinceras, ambos lo sabían, pero tenían que guardarse las apariencias.

Harry tomó esto como su señal y camino hasta Najira. Haciéndole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, no se perdió las miradas sorprendidas que causo este gesto, así como los celos y la envidia que brillaban en la mayoría de los chicos y hombres de la habitación. Sin hacerles caso, le ofreció su brazo a la joven y la condujo hasta la familia Delacour que la miraba con el interés y la parte femenina, con lastima y compasión. Mientras caminaban, Harry trataba de suprimir su impulso de alejarse de la chica, de quitarse su brazo de encima. Sabía que ella no era completamente culpable de lo que pasó, pero necesitaría mas tiempo antes de que pudiera actuar de forma natural a su alrededor. Andaba rígido, su cara inexpresiva, sin echar ni un vistazo a la belleza a su lado.

Sin una palabra, hizo una reverencia a la madre de Fleur y Gabrielle y colocó la mano de Najira en la suya. volvió los ojos hacia la joven princesa y su mirada tenia las advertencias suficientes para que ella entendiera el mensaje. Ella asintió y se inclinó hacia Harry.

"Nada será suficiente para hacerle perdonar mis acciones, pero ahora las lamento profundamente."

Harry se puso tieso, ella estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca para él y su mente gritaba para que pusiera más distancia entre ellos.

"Necesito tiempo," susurró. Ella asintió otra vez mostrando su acuerdo con su decisión y se separo. Hizo una gran reverencia ante el joven mago, que inclino la cabeza para mostrar su acuerdo, y otra ante la sra. Delacour.

La mayor de las semiveelas solo la sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar en voz baja con la joven medio elfa. Silenciosamente, con expresión cansada en sus ojos, Harry se alejó, inclinadose respetuosamente frente al Director para mostrar el respeto que tenia por el anciano antes de reunirse con Hermione y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras las presentaciones comenzaban.

Dumbledore se levanto, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por el anciano. El director parecía todo lo poderoso que se rumoreaba que era. Estaba vestido con una túnica azul claro y gris acero, pero el corte era diferente del tipo habitual de túnicas. Mirando más cerca, Harry notó que la mayoría de los profesores llevaba el mismo tipo de equipo. Mas tarde aprendería que esto reflejaba su estado de maestros o adeptos en su arte. Ellos llevaban los colores de sus familias así como sus emblemas: sus blasones estaban bordados sobre su pecho derecho, rodeados por círculos de plata, el número de ellos simbolizando su nivel de maestría. Un circulo dorado significaba un nivel experto.

El director mostró las manos, que estaban cubiertas por las largas mangas. Las túnicas eran de cuello alto y llegaban hasta los tobillos; pequeños botones de plata cerraban la parte superior. Con cada movimiento, el material brillaba a la luz. Su barba había sido recortada y en vez de su habitual sombrero cómico, una sola banda de platino rodeaba su cabeza y una cadena de plata descansada sobre su pecho, mostrando que era el patriarca de su familia. Primero presentó al Ministro y varios funcionarios que tendrían que tratar con los recién llegados, después a los profesores.

"Permitan que presenta a mis profesores, la mayor parte de ellos maestros: Profesora McGonagall, Directora Adjunta, Maestra de Transfiguración, Animaga, jefa de Gryffindor, ganadora del pergamino de Bronce del premio Morgana, campeona de duelo animado."

La mujer estaba sentado a su lado, el broche que llevaba sujeto en su hombro la identificaba como una de los mayores de su familia.

" Profesor Flitwick, Experto en Encantamientos, Jefe de Ravenclaw, tres vez campeón de duelo, experto en contrahechizos, miembro de La Unión de Encantamientos de Investigadores, Hechiceros y Encantadores."

El pequeño hombre inclino la cabeza mientras Albus Dumbledore presentaba al siguiente miembro de su plantilla.

"Profesor Snape, Experto en Pociones, Experto en Venenos, miembro experto del Gremio de maestros de Pociones, premio Caldero de Oro por su trabajo con la Poción Matalobos y Medalla Medea de primera clase por su trabajo sobre venenos indetectables, Jefe de Slytherin y Campeón de duelo."

Harry estaba impresionado. No había esperado que su temido profesor de Pociones tuviera tales títulos... El hombre tenia una expresión malhumorada y desdeñosa en su cara, mientras miraba a la gente ante el. Tenía el pelo recogido e iba vestido con una túnica negra con borde carmesí. Un destello de luz atrajo los ojos de Harry a sus manos donde descubrió un anillo de sello.

Como si sintiera que estaba siendo observado, Snape miró hacia los Gryffindors y levantó una ceja ante el escrutinio de su alumno. Una sonrisa sardónica se formo en sus labios, seguido inmediatamente por una mirada fulminante.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore continuó presentando a todos los profesores, y Harry comprendió porqué esos tres colegios eran considerados como escuelas de élite. Casi todos los profesores eran expertos y tenían bastantes títulos. Dumbledore finalmente termino anunciando sus propios títulos.

Teneb entonces comenzó su propia presentación y fue entonces cuando el joven mago volvió su atención a los jinetes. Un o dos eruditos parecieran curiosos, pero la mayoría o fruncían el ceño o estaban directamente haciendo pucheros..

El elfo inspiro y comenzó su discurso.

"A mi derecha se encuentra Reald Eldir Ikerstorm, tío del Príncipe coronado de los Elfos, Erudito especializado en el estudio de lenguas antiguas y profecías." El elfo mas viejo de los dos elfos inclino la cabeza. "Sentada a la mesa, Najira Tyra Hoersen, hermanastra del Príncipe y medio Veela," Teneb continuo, Najira sonriendo de un modo encantador a aquellos que la miraban, consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ellos.

Al parecer no influido en lo mas mínimo por la acción de Najira, el Athar continuó su presentación, señalando a cada persona mientras decía su nombre. Rápidamente presentó a los cinco maestros, sin dejarles tiempo para contestar, ya que lo que fuera que pensaran decir, no habría sido agradable, teniendo en cuenta sus expresiones asqueadas. Luego comenzó l a presentar a los eruditos, pero Harry les prestó poca atención, mirando atentamente a sus antiguos maestros. No quería que montaran una escena delante de todo el colegio. Ron y Hermione notaron su comportamiento y extendieron palabras de precaución

Finalmente, Teneb alcanzo el final de su discurso.

"Yo soy Teneb Ildar Oreansky, futuro Gran Consejero del Príncipe y Athar entre los jinetes, compartiendo los deberes del cargo con Athar Harry." con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia de broma a su amigo, un gesto que el mago volvió, sordo a los gritos ahogados que estallaron en el Comedor mientras los ajenos a la Orden o los Profesores sumaban dos y dos, tras oír esas palabras y ante la obvia similitud entre el elfo y el mago.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Harry desapareció mientras Effilin, su paciencia agotada, explotaba.

"¡Teneb¡Para esta farsa!"

Habría dicho más, pero al abrir la boca, ningún sonido salió de ella. Mirando alrededor, intentando encontrar al culpable responsable de su apuro, su boca se abría y se cerraba mientras su cara enrojecía violentamente, apareciendo unas pocas venas.

Unos pocos entre los sentados en la Mesa principal se volvieron discretamente hacia Harry, pero sólo se encontraron con una mirada inexpresiva, sólo traicionada por un destello de diversión en sus ojos verdes.

Decidiendo impedir que la situación degenerara, Dumbledore se levanto.

"Creo que desean descansar y refrescarse tras su viaje. Se han preparado habitaciones para su estancia y Harry les guiara por el castillo. La comida será llevada a su habitación. ¡Mientras tanto no impediré que los estudiantes disfruten de su comida!"

Con una palmada de sus manos, las mesas se llenaron de comida. Harry reprimió una sonrisa cuando algunos de los eruditos saltaron, asustados por esta aparición repentina.

En silencio, el joven los condujo fuera del Comedor. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos, podía oír los crecientes sonidos de susurros que ahora había en el Comedor. Sólo Najira se había quedado, pero Harry sabía que los Delacours cuidarían de ella de ahora en adelante.

Una vez en los pasillos desiertos, Harry alargó sus zancadas, forzando a los demás a acelerar a menos que quisieran perderse.

_Le hiciste callar¿no?_ La voz mental de Teneb se notaba claramente divertida.

_Desde luego que lo hice, antes de que se pusiera en ridículo o dijera algo que no quiero que se sepa por ahora._

_No conozco ese hechizo._

_Te lo enseñare, puede ser bastante útil. Me lo enseñaron aquí._

Entonces Harry recordó lo que había aprendido sobre el encantamiento lanzado hacia milenios por los magos.

_Tengo que habar contigo cuanto antes,_ dijo Teneb de pronto cuando Harry estaba a punto de decir lo mismo.

_Yo también_

_¿Mañana por la mañana?_

_Misma hora, sobre el campo._

Teneb asintió ligeramente, luego añadió en un tono alegre.

_A propósito, tendré que enseñarte lo que pasó en los Cuarteles, Demenor casi se volvió loco._

Harry entonces tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para impedir que acabara estallando en carcajadas.

Finalmente alcanzaron el ala reservada a los invitados y se pararon delante del retrato de un Merlín durmiendo. Volviéndose hacia los demás, él explicó.

"Habéis sido puestos aquí durante la duración de vuestra estancia. La contraseña actual es Unidad. Será cambiada una vez por semana y seréis advertidos del cambio por uno de los profesores."

Diciendo la contraseña, miró como el retrato se apartaba, revelando la entrada a los nuevos cuartos. El equipaje había sido traído ya como Harry noto inmediatamente.

Con un suspiro, él protegió mágicamente el cuarto, antes de levantar el encantamiento sobre Effilin.

Inmediatamente, el Maestro de Lucha se lanzó en un monologo acalorado. Sacudiendo su puño en el aire, la baba volando de su boca, en una extraña manera a Harry le recordó a su tío...

"¡Cómo te atreves¡Pequeño trozo inútil de escoria humana¡Este lugar apesta con basura de tu clase¡Puede que este obligado a quedarme entre cobardes y débiles, pero no seré sometido a tal humillación!"

Harry desconecto, ya había oído eso, mientras tanto Teneb se mantenía a un lado, mirando, había decidido dejar que su hermano de sangre manejara al furioso Maestro.

Al cabo de un rato, Effilin tuvo que hacer una pausa durante unos segundos para coger aire, a una pausa que Harry aprovechó.

Con una expresión aburrida, miró al hombre.

"¿Sabes qué? No. Me. Importa lo que pienses de mí. El Director estuvo de acuerdo en albergaros durante vuestra estancia en su escuela. Podéis ir donde queráis, mientras permanezcáis en los terrenos del colegio. Lo que hagáis entonces es problema vuestro."

La mayor parte de elementales, magis y elfos tenían ahora el ceño fruncido.

"¡Vigila tu lengua, humano!" saltó Edevia, "¡Y dirígete a nosotros con el respeto que nos debes!"

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron.

"Lo haré cuando me tratéis con el respeto que mi titulo merece, y cuando uséis mi nombre; hasta entonces, me comportare como lo hagáis vosotros."

Sarwin refrenó al enfurecido maestro de Lucha enfurecido que se había lanzado hacia el Athar, y le miro con desdén.

"Nunca,"l escupió, "los humanos no se merecen ningún respeto. ¡Una raza de cobardes, de ladrones mentirosos, eso es lo que sois!"

Harry sintió como su cólera saltaba y su poderes de fuego se removían en su interior, pero no le daría el placer de saber que había dado en un punto sensible.

Devolvió el desdén.

"Dejemos esto claro: no os gusto, no me gustáis. El sentimiento es mutuo, pero hay que salvar las apariencias. ¡En caso de que no lo hayáis entendido, hay una guerra en mi mundo!"

Hizo una pausa, escogiendo sus palabras.

"Estáis trayendo peligro a esta escuela con vuestra mera presencia. Este lugar es una de las últimas fortalezas de la resistencia en este país y nadie necesita que la moral baje mas de lo que ya esta."

Dejo que absorbieran sus palabras, realmente quería que se les grabara en la cabeza.

No era que temiera por su salud o su bien, pero sabía que sólo traería más problemas, si estallaba una pelea entre humanos y las otras razas, problemas que realmente no necesitaban. Durante la semana, había andado alrededor un poco, hablado con unas pocas personas... Los nervios de todo el mundo estaban de punta y la mas leve provocación haría saltar a la mayoría.

"Haced lo que queráis, mientras no seáis un estorbo. Si queréis, se os traerán las comidas a este cuarto, solo tocar esta campana y aparecerá sobre la mesa. Solo notificárselo a un profesor."

El joven Atar se volvió hacia los eruditos.

"Una ves hayáis terminado de comer, alguien vendrá para enseñaros que han encontrado, así como darles un paseo por la Biblioteca." â €

Harry hizo una pausa, tratando de adivinar si se había olvidado algo.

Mientras tanto, Teneb había estado explorando el ala. En ese momento estaban en la habitación principal. Tres puertas salían de allí: dos llevaban a los pasillos, conduciendo a pequeñas suites: un dormitorio, cuarto de baño y una oficina en cada uno de ellos. El tercero llevaba a una pequeña cocina. Al parecer habían separado a los hombres de las mujeres, considerando el número de suites en cada pasillo. Fue un alivio para Teneb que no se hubiera elegido ninguna pareja...

De pronto, Teneb frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras contaba el número de habitaciones preparadas. Sólo habían sido preparadas catorce... y ellos eran quince, Reald y él incluidos.

Estaba terminando sus exploraciones cuando Harry alcanzó el final de sus explicaciones mientras varias personas entraban en la habitación, incluyendo al director y los dos amigos de Harry. Ambos parecían bastante incómodos, pero sin embargo se quedaron.

Durante un momento, nadie habló, cada lado mirando el otro, Finalmente Dumbledore rompió el silencio.

"¿Harry, si nos permites?"

Asintiendo con respeto, él miro a sus viejos amigos.

Hermione escudriñaba a los forasteros, evaluándolos; Ron sin embargo pareció concentrado en él y curiosamente, Teneb. Un destello de algo brillaba en sus ojos, pero lo que quiera que fuera, Harry era incapaz de clasificarlo. Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros, el joven moreno se acercó a su hermano de sangre.

"Otro juego de habitaciones ha sido preparado para ti si quieres verlo."

El elfo sonrió, el misterio de la suite que faltaba solucionado, luego asintió para mostrar su acuerdo. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, detenidos por Edevia cuando estaban a punto de marcharse.

"¿Por qué, el joven Teneb tiene sus propias habitaciones cuando nosotros tenemos que compartirlas?"

La maestra de tiro con arco parecía fastidiada por lo que veía como una clara injusticia.

"Este ala esta aislada del resto de la escuela," explico Harry, "Pero si prefieres vivir entre los humanos, puede ser arreglado con facilidad..."

La mueca que deslucía la cara de la elfa era respuesta mas que suficiente.

"Si no hay nada mas, les dejaremos con su comida." dijo Dumbledore, con una palmada.

La gente presente salió de la habitación, Harry hablando animadamente con Teneb y perdiéndose el leve ceño en la cara de Ron mientras seguía a los dos Athars, con Hermione a su lado.

Dumbledore fue el único que quedo atrás y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se dio vuelta para mirar a los invitados de la escuela, sus rasgos duros.

"Entended esto. Voldemort es la única razón por la que se os ha dejado entrar en esta escuela. No deseo contactos entre nuestra gente mas que vosotros. Mi familia fue testigo de adonde nos condujo tal alianza."

El anciano se había transformado. Ido el centelleo habitual de sus ojos y la cara alegre, dejando una expresión dura y amarga.

"Prestad atención a mi advertencia porque será la única. seréis tratados como nos tratéis ni más, ni menos."

Dos eruditos, un Magis y un Elfo, le atravesaron con sus miradas.

"Eres uno de sus descendientes," dijo el más viejo, más una declaración que una pregunta.

Un asentimiento fue su única respuesta mientras el Director salía de sus habitaciones.

Los Maestros habían llegado

Ginny y Colin estaban entre los últimos en llegar. En silencio, tomaron asiento. Ya había siete allí, ellos incluidos, y estaban esperando al último en llegar, una Hufflepuff de quinto curso, Sandy Daniels.

En realidad, eran bastantes, dos personas, una chica y un chico por curso en cada casa, pero durante las reuniones normales, como esta, sólo los agentes en el mismo curso se reunían.

Faltaban sus dos instructores, así que Ginny se permitió soñar despierta.

¡Realmente había sido la oportunidad de una vida! Una lastima que no pudiera contárselo a nadie. ¡Le habría encantado restregárselo por las narices a Tamera¡Aquí estaba ella, Ginevra Weasley, agente activo del Departamento de Información de los Innombrables!

Había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte, el haber sido seleccionada por los exploradores. Habían estado reclutando, le habían dicho. El hombre que había sido su contacto le había dado todos los documentos necesarios para respaldar su historia, nadie podía ser suficiente cuidadoso hoy en día.

Las reuniones tenían lugar cada tres días. Se les pidió que vigilaran a sus compañeros de estudios, para tener una idea de la moral de la escuela, que se mantuvieran informados de los numerosos rumores que corrían y que verificaran que tenían de verdad así como encontrar su fuente. A veces, tenían que buscar algo, seguir a alguien o conseguir algunos datos sobre las costumbres de alguien.

Incluso se habían reunido una vez con Valyan para que se aseguraran que la Agencia era real.

Desde entonces, las únicas personas que habían visto eran sus dos entrenadores. Conocían a algunos de los otros miembros, aquellos que podían recordar la primera reunión donde se juntaron todos, pero aparte de eso, no sabían nada de lo que estaban haciendo...

Estaba orgullosa de estar ayudando en la guerra. Era cierto que era la parte de la Orden júnior, pero Ron, al ser uno de los líderes, siempre le impedía que tomara cualquier clase de riesgo o que hiciera trabajo importante.

Sabía que su hermano sólo quería protegerla, pero, ahora no era el momento Tenía las habilidades, lo sabía, Colin también y como muchos en el grupo la mayoría de las veces eran pasados por alto por sus iguales.

¡Demostraría su valía¡Esta era su oportunidad para demostrar al mundo que Ginevra Weasley ya no era una niña desvalida!

Mientras Draco Malfoy era conducido a su mansión en la limusina de su padre, leyó la carta una vez más.

Había llegado el día anterior y desde entonces apenas había podido descansar.

La releyó una vez más, aunque ya se sabía sus palabras de memoria la había mirado incontables veces como indicaba el estado desgastado del pergamino.

_Mi hijo_

_Te escribo sobre tu próxima vuelta._

_Quiero que sepas que a nuestra familia se le concedió un honor. Has sido escogido entre todos los hijos e hijas de los sirvientes de nuestro Señor, junto con otros once para ser parte de su Élite. Serás personalmente entrenado por nuestro Señor y tendrás el honor de recibir sus enseñanzas. ¡Serás parte de los mejores, de aquellos en los que él confiará por encima de cualquier otros!_

_Confío en que reconocerás esto como el honor que es y que te comportaras en consecuencia. Estaría más que disgustado si algo te impide llevar el nombre de Malfoy a nuevas cotas._

_Serás traído ante de Él en cuanto llegues ala mansión. Estate seguro de ir vestido como corresponde al heredero Malfoy._

_No sé lo que nuestro Señor ha planeado para sus_ _Elegidos; pero sé que serás examinado cuando te arrodilles ante él. Asegúrate de actuar como se espera de ti. Si fracasas en hacerlo, lasa consecuencias serian sumamente desagradables, si llegaras a sobrevivir. No provoques la ira de nuestro Señor o la mía._

La carta no estaba firmada, pero la letra provenía inequívocamente de la mano de Lucius Malfoy. El sello de los Malfoy era otra prueba de la autenticidad de la carta.

Como si esto no hubiera sido bastante, la carta había sido cifrada y cualquiera que la leyera sin conocer la clave sólo habría encontrado una carta preguntando sobre su salud, sus exámenes y las vacaciones.

Arrugó la carta en su mano, sus nudillos blanqueándose mientras apretaba los puños.

Recordó su último encuentro con Potter, la memoria sólo sirvió para encolerizarle más.

¡Quién se creía que él era con sus bonitos discursos sobre como todos nosotros teníamos opciones¡Él no sabia nada¿Realmente tienes una opción cuándo la única alternativa es la Muerte?

No, Draco no lo creía. Él quería vivir y no contestar a esta llamada significaría sólo una cosa para él, dijera lo que dijera el Chico de Oro. Si no obedecía moriría, así de simple, ya fuera por la mano de Voldemort o por la de su padre

Relajó su apretón sobre la carta, alisando el papel con un pequeño encantamiento práctico.

Con la guerra, ahora se les permitía a los estudiantes usar magia fuera de la escuela, algo que él había llegado realmente a apreciar, incluso aunque él ya hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo en varias habitaciones de la mansión que estaban protegidas contra el control del Ministerio.

Un pequeño timbre le advirtió que llegarían en dos minutos.

Inspirando profundamente, endureció sus rasgos. No era buena idea dejar que su padre viera su angustia. Él era un Malfoy y actuaría como tal.

_Siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que el próximo este antes. Lo siento mucho otra vez._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews y los ánimos y si queréis algo que os conteste dejadlo en la web o en mi livejournal._

_Besos_

_Estrella de la Tarde_


End file.
